A travers les Liens
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Résumé à l'intérieur.
1. avant lecture

Résumé et **AVERTISSEMENTS**

L'académie c'est le reflet de la ville, les élèves de tout horizons s'y côtoient au quotidien. Ce qu'ils ignorent tous c'est que cette année quelque chose va changer, une histoire va s'écrire à travers eux, leurs familles pour aboutir à la vérité. Mais il faudra avant trouver les pièces: en passant par l'institut de la Croix, hôpital psychiatrique et prison novatrice, Saint Ange le quartier où la police n'entre plus, rencontrer Thémis Ioannis, la politicienne Crétoise au passé bien moins lisse qu'il n'y paraît, Blanche Klein et sa fille Ange dont les noms sont dangereusement ironiques...

Oui il faudra se promener en ville, car même en apparence chacun, chacune dira quelque chose, si n'est pas important au départ qui sait si l'information sans valeur ne servira pas plus tard... Arriverez vous jusque là? Je vous en ai déjà dit beaucoup, à votre tour de voir si vous vous sentez capables de déterrer le Secret qui vous donnera la clef définitive... On peut énormément apprendre à se laissant porter, il suffit de savoir voir à travers les Liens..

Attention sous son apparente Légèreté l'histoire contient des thèmes durs et psychologiquement à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

Inceste consenti ou non, viol, meurtre, activités criminels, harcèlement, tortures psychiques, folie, agressions sur mineurs, prostitution font partie des sujets évoqués.

Quelques scènes matures oui mais rien d'insoutenable.

Couples masculins présents alors pour les personnes que ce genre de choses gênent ou choquent, ne lisez pas de préférence.

Je m'excuse par avance pour les répétitions ainsi que toutes les coquilles que peut contenir le texte.

Les personnages majoritairement m'appartiennent, le reste à ma co auteur Veneziano, les évoqués au créateur d'Hetalia.

L'histoire est longue, elle est terminée et compte actuellement 119 chapitres, j'en poste au plus tard au moins un chaque semaine pour information.

Bonne lecture!


	2. 1

Hop, après l'habillage et le petit-déjeuner, Charlie se décida à emmener ses deux enfants à la maternelle dont leur second père, Henri, était le directeur général du complexe scolaire. Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, il les emmena à pieds puisqu'il faisait beau et que ce n'était pas très loin. Petite rentrée du lundi matin, une bise chacun devant la grille et un sourire en prime.  
\- Passez une bonne journée mes petits

Alessandra fit un gros câlin à Papa Charlie avant de partir sur le banc pour dessiner au soleil, elle sortit son petit carnet où elle commença à donner vie sur papier à...Elle verrait en fonction de son inspiration lui chuchoterait. Viliem remercia son deuxième père et se dirigea vers un petit groupe d'enfants, dont un garçon à la chevelure un peu chaotique.  
\- Vi toi aussi Papa Charlie, à ce soir!

Le jardinier lui fit un signe de la main puis s'en alla tranquillement, ayant du travail à faire concernant les espaces verts de l'académie.  
Dans la cour de récréation un petit garçon aux yeux bleus nuits suivait partout son amie blonde, dans la claire intention de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Marnie ne s'en sentait pas vraiment vexée, habituée à ce que son voisin Stéphane, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, agisse comme un poussin suivant sa maman poule à l'école.  
\- Marnie ! Lança joyeusement un enfant à la peau mate et à la chevelure bouclée.

Il courut joyeusement vers elle, son sac à la main traînant à moitié par terre ou tintant comme un immense grelot. Une petite fille rousse aux cheveux très sombres et aux longues ondulations leva la tête quand il s'adressa à elle mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sans cousin Stefani, elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre...

L'appelée lui sourit et s'approcha pour le saluer, ne protestant même pas en sentant la petite main de Stéphane se glisser dans la sienne. Si cousin Quentin était là, le petit châtain roux irait vers lui mais il était avec son ami Philippe dans la cour des grands de primaire. Peut-être qu'ils pourront jouer ensemble dans leur rue après l'école.  
Saayb s'assit dans son petit coin à lui, bien à l'écart, il n'aimait pas trop la compagnie des autres enfants, lesquels faisant souvent trop de bruit, criant trop fort, ce qui le fatiguait et lui donnait très mal à la tête, il s'isolait alors volontairement. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez de chaussée, la grande, celle qui donnait vue sur l'entrée, là commençait la cour, il essayait de reconstruire une feuille abîmée, comme avec ses puzzles.  
Ali sortit de sa poche un gâteau d'assez grande taille, qu'il proposa à ses camarades.  
\- Vous en voulez, j'ai pas eu le temps du petit déjeuner ce matin. Expliqua-t-il.

L'attention du petit garçon se reporta alors sur le gâteau.  
\- Moi, j'veux!  
\- Steph, tatie va pas être contente si tu manges pleins de gâteaux.  
\- Oh...  
Tatie étant la mère de son voisin, les deux petits se connaissant depuis la naissance pour ainsi dire et la maison de l'autre leur était aussi connue que la leur. La blondinette étant sa sœur de cœur de son point de vue d'enfant.  
Le petit Marocain coupa juste un petit morceau qu'il donna à son ami, tendant une partie aussi à la demoiselle qui s'était conduite comme un grande sœur, une sévère. La seconde fillette totalement ailleurs chantonnait en Breton une comptine traditionnelle dont Viliem essayait de reconnaître des mots, car il avait déjà mémorisé un peu de choses dans cette langue.  
\- Et toi tu veux pas un peu de gâteau, Marnie?

La sage petite fille refusa gentiment mais son camarade ne fit pas tant de cas. Après un rapide merci, il mangea son morceau de gâteau avec une joie évidente. Son amour des sucreries n'était pas à démontrer, point commun avec cousin Quentin d'ailleurs.  
Alano, petit nouveau venu du sud, ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il était d'une nature joyeuse et plutôt bon vivant mais c'était différent de son ancienne école et était un peu intimidé. En plus, tonton Tristano n'était pas dans cette école. Il était avec les très grands.  
Alessandra avait entendu parler par Papa Henri d'un nouvel élève qu'elle guettait depuis le début, voulant savoir à quoi ressemblerait celui ci. Elle le repéra sans trop de mal, un petit garçon au teint mât, un peu à l'écart auquel elle décida d'aller dire bonjour, son dessin d'alligator gris encore sous le bras. Quand elle rentrerait chez elle, elle le colorierait vraiment comme ça en plus!  
\- Coucou moi je m'appelle Alessandra et toi?

Les iris bleu lagon se levèrent vers son interlocutrice et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle semblait gentille.  
\- Moi c'est Alano.  
Il sortit de sa poche quelques bonbons berlingots colorés, spécialité de sa région et lui tendit, dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir avec. C'était peut-être une bonne idée d'en avoir pris avec lui ce matin avant de partir sans que ses parents n'y fassent attention.  
\- Merci Alano.  
Elle prit le petit emballage qu'elle mit dans sa poche précisant qu'elle le goûterait plus tard, là elle avait fait un bon petit déjeuner, elle ne l'apprécierait même pas. Vint le petit moment des questions: Tu aimes faire quoi toi après l'école Alano? Tu as des frères ou des sœurs?

\- Je fais du vélo. Il est très beau, rouge et orange! Les p'tites roues ont des étoiles jaunes dessus.  
Cadeau de tonton d'ailleurs et qu'il adorait. Autant ledit oncle que le cadeau, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire tant il était en admiration béate devant l'adulte. Le provençal hocha vivement la tête à la question de fratrie.  
\- Oui, un grand frère!  
Du vélo, alors il aimait le sport, elle pas trop, il devait beaucoup l'aimer pour le décrire avec un enthousiasme pareil, songea sa petite camarade à la fois amusée et attendrie. Un aîné, donc, oh allait il chez les Moyens, les Grands ou les très Grands, elle ne tarda pas se renseigner là dessus.  
\- Je dessine, j'ai un carnet avec moi tout le temps, tu peux rouler vite avec ton vélo? Et ton grand frère, il s'appelle comment, il a quel âge et il va où à l'école?

Le petit nouveau lui signala ensuite qu'il adorait faire du coloriage aussi, surtout des dinosaures. La mention de son grand frère adoré, lui aussi, sembla de nouvelle le faire passer en mode pile électrique.  
-Il s'appelle Folco! Il va à l'école où travaille tonton Tristano c'est le lacet!  
Alano fit une pause puis rougit un peu avant de se corriger.  
\- Pardon, le lycée...  
\- Moi mon Papa Henri c'est le directeur de toute toute l'Académie en entier! Annonça t elle aussi frère que joyeuse.  
En tout cas, il s'entendait bien avec son grand frère et son Tonton, vus comme il parlait d'eux.  
\- Ton Tonton, il travaille chez les Très Grands alors!  
A sa manifestation de gêne, la petite Italienne le rassura, c'était pas grave.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors il était très important! Du coup c'était la princesse de l'école...? Elle serait jolie avec une grosse robe. Il acquiesça vivement à sa supposition sur son oncle.  
\- Oui! Mais il dit que les élève sont des cornichons. Je sais pas pourquoi...  
Elle gonfla les joues.  
\- Ton Tonton il dit que les élèves ils sont idiots alors ou qu'ils travaillent mal, c'est que ça veut dire, Papa Charlie, il m'a expliqué un jour.  
La sonnerie tira les deux petits de leur conversation, leurs institutrices et instituteurs venant chercher les classes pour les disperser dans les différentes salles, en fonction de ce qui avait été prévu comme activité du jour.  
Oh. Alors tonton devait avoir raison parce qu'il avait toujours été très gentil avec lui. Alano fut rassuré quand une maîtresse vint le chercher pour lui montrer où et avec qui aller.  
Stéphane fut obligé de se séparer de Marnie et se résolu alors à aller vers ses autres camarades, déjà impatient de la retrouver à la prochaine pause.

L'instituteur de le classe de CE2, tout jeune, se passa la main sur le front. Malgré leur âge, les petits étaient déchaînés, beaucoup ne tenant pas en place. Sa gentille classe se changeait en repères de petits monstres infatigables.  
\- Ca suffit, on se calme les enfants! Vous gênez les personnes qui veulent monter dans le bus, on se disperse pas, d'accord?  
\- Il n'a pas l'air très content, marmonna Quentin à l'intention de son camarade.  
Philippe restait sagement près de lui, tenant le bas de son manteau. Et si le bond vénitien se perdait? Ou se faisait bousculer? Il avait envie de le protéger, comme un petit frère. Même si ils avaient exactement le même âge et que bientôt, l'autre garçon sera plus grand en taille que lui. Mais peu importait.

Damon secoua la tête, comme une mère dépassée par son enfant.  
\- Elle est Folle ma sœur...Pfffffffff! Soupira t il s'adressant autant à ses camarades que parlant pour lui même. La petite fille fit la moue quand elle se vit punie de fenêtre, obligée en plus de s'asseoir devant le maître d'école comme sinon elle continuerait ses bêtises.  
\- Pas rigolo...Geignit elle.  
Quentin fit un sourire à Damon comme pour le soutenir. Puis trépigna un peu sur place, vite calmé par le blond aux yeux verts, inquiet qu'il tombe ou se cogne. Ou se fasse gronder. Son ami avait tendance à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait pas le voir pleurer!

\- Quentin, dis c'est vrai ce que raconte Tekla, que tu as un bisou à un autre garçon? Demanda une petite fille nommée Claire avec un air anormalement sérieux, montrant qu'elle en doutait.  
\- Les bisous entre garçons? Ho...  
\- Tu te tais pour pas dire de grosses bêtises Rubis. La contra son frère, appréhendant ce qu'elle sortirait.  
Le garçon haussa les épaules. Ils se faisaient des bisous avec Philippe mais juste sur la joue, pour faire comme leurs mamans quand elles se voyaient.  
\- Je fais la bise à Phil, pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir.  
\- Parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps.

Tekla à quelques mètres de là prit la parole.  
\- Mon cousin, lui il les fait pas sur la joue mais sur la bouche comme les amoureux.  
\- WOAH!  
Encore une fois, Damon stoppa sa moitié avant qu'elle ne dérape comme elle en avait dangereusement l'habitude. Il avait l'impression de remplacer Maman parfois et comprenait pourquoi elle pouvait être autant fatiguée le soir.  
\- Pourquoi il fait ça? questionna Philippe.  
Maintenant que la conversation l'intéressait, il y avait des chances pour qu'il passe en mode moulin à paroles. Une fois lui et Quentin réunis, ils pouvaient parler des heures sans interruption ce qui faisait que en classe ils étaient séparés à cause des bavardages.

Très bonne question, songea la petite Polonaise, pourquoi Marian embrassait des garçons sur la bouche et pas sur la joue?  
-...Heu bah...Je sais pas en fait. Et si je lui demande, il risque de vraiment se fâcher...  
Et même si ça arrivait peu, voir son cousin en colère ne la tentait pas du tout.  
\- Alors c'est que ça doit être un super secret!  
Ravi de la déduction de son voisin de bus, Quentin papota joyeusement avec lui pour échafauder des tas de raisons pour la nature du supposé secret des bisous entre garçons. Peut-être un code?

Malia profita du moment où leur prof était distrait pour entraîner Eric à l'écart afin d'échanger un baiser qui disait tout avec lui. En raison de leur âge, 15 ans, ils se montraient discrets, pas comme beaucoup des couples chanceux de collégiens et lycéens qui pouvaient pratiquement s'afficher devant tout le monde.  
Vive le local à matériel quand y'avait pas besoin pour les autres d'y aller. Eric rapprocha son petit-ami pour mieux profiter de sa présence mais en restant sage. Ils étaient en cours quand même et leur petite parenthèse ne devait pas trop durer sinon on allait les chercher. L'appel puis l'entraînement allait commencer.

Le jeune Crétois passa sa main dans les cheveux de son camarade avant de lui sourire et lui chuchotant des mots doux dont des "je t'aime" que personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait besoin d'entendre.  
\- Tu viens chez moi, c'soir, Chéri?  
Il tendait l'oreille, attentive aux bruits extérieurs.  
Il s'appuya contre cette main cajoleuse, aimant les petites caresses. Un petit bécot entre chaque déclaration, sa façon à lui de lui donner la réciproque.  
-Hm, j'appellerais ma mère en sortant pour lui dire.

\- J'ai eu par ma cousine un super truc que tu d'vrais Adorer. Lui chuchota t il en gloussant.  
Ah Alix, un pot de colle mais une alliée tellement précieuse, surtout fiable car elle gardait leur secret depuis la première où elle avait compris que leur relation allait un peu plus loin que ce que permettait leur âge, pour la société en général.  
\- Oh, j'ai hâte de savoir... ~  
Plus loin mais pas tellement en fait. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés juqu'au bout de la chose mais ils passaient déjà du bon temps ensemble. Ah, le groupe commençait à se rassembler. Un dernier bisou au coin des lèvres et Eric sortit du local, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté.

Son petit ami le suivit peu après un ballon dans les siennes, ce qui lui valut les félicitations du professeur pour son initiative.  
\- Allez, on commence par de petits match comme la dernière fois par "niveau" et ensuite on formera deux équipes.  
Il donna le coup de sifflet indiquant le départ.  
Sans réfléchir, le blond roux parti vers les plus forts. Pas très grand oui mais il avait de la force dans les bras alors les jeux de ballons, aucuns soucis. Handball aujourd'hui. Le pauvre type qui allait être dans les cages allait flipper quand Eric allait lui lancer la balle dans la tronche à pleine vitesse pendant les vrais matchs. Oh joie et bonheur d'être en attaque.

Malia lui joua tranquillement à son rythme ne rattrapant pas forcément toujours la balle mais il faisait partie des joueurs moyens. Puis il y avait les deniers, ceux et celles qui se donnaient pas la peine car ils savaient qu'ils resteraient mauvais à ce sport ou pour les plus extrêmes en sport. Stefani appartenait à cette catégorie là, sans intérêt pour ce qui se passait, il sortit un roman et oublia tout autour.  
Au moins les deux heures passeront relativement vite pour lui. Et il serait suffisamment occupé pour pas trop rêvasser à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Malia après... Pas le moment de fantasmer ou de se frustrer soit-même. S'épuiser corps et âme au sport était une bonne distraction et en plus utile, ça ferait des points en plus dans la moyenne.

Le professeur passa faire le tour des élèves, bon les plus "mauvais" fidèles à eux mêmes ne bougeaient pas, mais contrairement à la plupart des profs de sport, il ne forçait pas les élèves tant qu'ils ne perturbaient pas le cour ou ne faisaient rien de préjudiciable, ce que la proviseur adjointe, cette personne si rigide avait du mal à comprendre et cautionner...  
\- Bien Eric, essaye de frapper le ballon un peu plus fort si tu arrives, c'est du bon travail sinon!  
\- Oui chef! lança-t-il joyeusement.  
Autant le prendre bien. Taper plus fort? Mais avec plaisir! Surtout maintenant qu'il avait la bénédiction professorale. Ce qui lui valu la bonne humeur de son équipe pendant les matchs. Eric n'était pas le meilleur mais l'un d'eux et aidait grandement à atteindre la victoire. Et si il était avec des moyens niveaux, il leur donnait l'espoir de gagner un peu plus. Toujours sympa.

Jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur Iris: la meilleure élève en sport, laquelle ne lui fit pas de cadeau et remporta la victoire, sans grande surprise pour les autres, il n'y avait aucun suspense dans les matchs où la grande blonde aux cheveux courts jouait, victoire de son coté à elle. Stefani regardait sa montre...Pfffffff que le temps lui paraissait long depuis qu'il pratiquait les sports d'équipes, lui s'en tirait bien mieux en athlétisme et en gym, pour sa par.  
Ce qui le fit sourire. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de perdre après un bon match. D'ailleurs il tapa dans la main de la demoiselle au changement de terrain. C'était sympa les matchs mixtes au lieu de toujours séparer fille/garçon en plus des différences de niveaux. Encore un match et ça serait fini, après étirement et hop, vestiaires. le temps était passé vite!

\- Beau combat. Lui dit son adversaire avec sincérité avant de passer aux suivants.  
Malia secoua la tête, ça m'arrivait qu'à lui de se prendre non seulement un coup en plein visage mais qu'en plus il lui fasse perdre l'équilibre... Au moins, sa sœur était dans la classe au dessus, elle lui foutait paix, ne le rabaissant pas comme à sa détestable habitude...  
Eric lui fit un clin d'œil mais se dirigea vers Malia dès qu'il le vit à terre. Heureusement, il y avait toujours un moment de battement entre deux matchs. Il lui tendit la main pour le relever et lui demanda si ça allait bien. Étant naturellement sympa et sociable, son attitude avec son copain passait comme une lettre à la poste auprès des autres ados.

Le jeune Crétois accepta cette aide bienvenue alors que le responsable de sa chute se confondait en excuses presque au bord des larmes.  
\- C'est rien Fidel, t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura t il avant de confirmer à son second camarade qu'il n'avait rien, juste un peu contrarié de s'être retrouvé par terre, or rien d'alarmant. Il se remit sur pieds, pour lui, le handball touchait à sa fin, il ne jouait pas le dernier match.

L'auvergnat d'origine lui tapota l'épaule et après un dernier sourire, il rejoignit son équipe et se mit en place. Une fois le dernier quart d'heure accompli, Eric se laissa tomber assit par terre, la respiration rapide et les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur. Hm, pas sexy, pensa-t-il avec un léger rire. Il s'étira longuement et correctement puis se rendit aux vestiaires en sifflotant. Après l'effort, le réconfort...


	3. Chapter 2

**_Histoire originale avec de brèves évocations des personnages canons,ce n'est pas tout à fait de la fanfiction, si vous voulez lire sur les protagonistes d'Hetalia exclusivement, n'allez pas plus loin,merci d'avance._**

Bon je peux pas dire à quelle fréquence je publierai cela dépendra de qui ça intéresse et vous êtes certes presque une trentaine à avoir lu, on peut pas dire qu'il y ai eu foule de commentaires. Je vais donc devoir insister encore une nouvelle fois, c'est important pour nous! Si vous voulez discuter ou poser des questions sur l'intrigue, réagir, je suis à tout fait d'accord pour le faire via réseau social ou message privé. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à mendier comme ça, je n'y trouve pas plus de plaisir à l'écrire, que vous à le voir en début de chapitre.

 **Attention, scène de sexe présente dans ce chapitre, mais pas grand chose, juste histoire de prévenir les personnes qui n'apprécient pas.**

Bonne lecture tout de même et désolée encore pour ce laïus, mais faut croire que c'est malheureusement à rappeler.

* * *

Malia ferma la porte à clef avant de se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami lui laissant totalement libre accès à chaque parcelle de ton corps.  
\- T'as trop la Classe quand tu joue... Hm...  
\- J'ai l'air d'un excité de la vie qui tire comme un fou mais si tu le vois comme ça...  
Eric profita ensuite de leur liberté pour l'embrasser passionnément, le serrant dans ses bras pour pouvoir le sentir tout contre lui.  
Cette comparaison l'amusa, lui voyait surtout sa force et sa rapidité, ce qui l'impressionnait un peu.  
\- Eric... dis... J'ai envie qu'on passe à l'étape Au dessus...Cette nuit... Mes parents sont comme d'habitude pas la...  
\- T'es sûr? On est pas pressé pour ça...  
Il voulait faire les choses bien avec lui, vraiment. Ca serait impardonnable d'abîmer son Trésor personnel. Un baiser léger et un câlin tout doux vinrent confirmer ses paroles.

Il se disait souvent qu'il avait une sacrée chance d'avoir rencontré un garçon comme lui. Il répondit à sa marque d'affection qu'il ne tarda pas à approfondir sentant que son petit ami ne demandait rien d'autre, sa main lui caressait la nuque alors que sa double traçait des arabesques dans le dos du second collégien.  
Et le blond roux s'en sentait tout aussi chanceux, adorant son vis à vis même si il ne le disait pas textuellement. Il savait que Malia comprenait son affection pour lui. Ou du moins, il l'espérait mais a priori oui. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur sa taille puis descendirent sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement.

Le garçon lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, les yeux mi clos, il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, il fallait savoir que la famille de Malia n'avait jamais le temps pour lui. Trop occupée, trop pressée. Parents absents, sœur peu affectueuse pour ne pas dire désagréable, voire mauvaise, limite méchante par instants.  
\- Je t'aime...  
Un très léger "moi aussi" lui fut répondu. C'était un peu son maximum, il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments en dehors des manifestations physiques. Il pourrait garder Malia dans ses bras pendant des heures sans sourcilier, juste pour le plaisir de le garder là. Mais puisque ce soir il avait envie d'un peu plus.  
\- On va essayer alors et on verra ce que ça donne... Si on se loupe on ré-essaiera plus tard. D'accord?

Il hocha la tête.  
-...D'accord... J'ai confiance en toi...  
L'adolescent se nicha contre lui, parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir cette attitude très enfantine, surtout parce qu'il se sentait délaissé... Il lui passa les bras autour de la nuque donnant à leur baiser une fougue supplémentaire, une ardeur emplie d'un besoin compulsif d'affection.  
\- Merci...De me voir...moi...et pas...Seulement ma famille...  
Eric lui donna alors toute l'affection qu'il voulait, aimant vraiment le câliner et l'embrasser. Etant tactile par nature, il pouvait le toucher à loisir du moment qu'ils étaient tranquilles pour le faire. Juste comme ça, sans autre dimension derrière en général.  
\- Je te ferais pas de mal, t'es trop précieux Trésor.  
Ah rappel à sa famille... Il ne les voyait quasiment jamais mais limite par principe, il ne les aimait pas.  
\- Y'a que toi qui compte je m'en fou du reste ~

Il agita le poignet, montrant qu'il portait toujours le bracelet que son petit ami lui avait offert, il était plus précieux que n'importe lequel de ces onéreux cadeaux dont sa chambre débordait, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, que lui filer une carte bleue avec nul ne savait combien de millions dessus pouvait combler sa douleur? Au contraire, avec autant d'argent, il aurait bien été capable de sombrer dans la toxicomanie ou autres excès meurtriers et irréversibles. Maintenant, il lui suffisait de voir Eric pour aller bien, cette nuit: il comptait tout lui donner lui montrant à quel point son amour était fort même s'il s'en doutait sans doute déjà. Sa sœur, elle se satisfaisait de tout cela, arriviste, envieuse, sans aucun doute l'un des plus beau cliché de petite fille riche existant.  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi...

Bracelet qui coûterait au maximum, cinq euros au marché aux puces du jeudi matin sur la grande place mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait important. C'était ce qu'il symbolisait. Eric le portait depuis des années et il l'avait offert à son petit-ami, un cadeau du cœur. Toute la différence d'avec le reste des présents. Et puis, ça l'amusait de voir son compagnon s'extasier sur des petits trucs quand il venait dans sa chambre aménagée sous les combles pour avoir un peu d'indépendance vis à vis de ses parents logeant au rez de chaussée. Son père cheminot, sa mère au foyer, famille banale. Mais heureuse. Et ils accueillaient Malia avec chaleur.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ~

Le garçon commença à retirer ses vêtements avec un léger sourire tentateur, imitant un félin, lors d'un test sur un site il avait été désigné comme étant un lynx, s'il était animal, depuis il se conduisait de cette manière dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, pour rire ou à des fins plus intimes. Il entreprit de rester dans son petit rôle en lui léchouillant la joue avant de frotter sa tête contre son torse. Ce petit jeu était aussi un bon moyen pour ne plus penser aux auteurs de ses jours, à leur froideur, leur indifférence qui le blessait plus que nulle autre.

Son petit-ami profita du spectacle, appréciant également quand son félin favori venait réclamer des caresses. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de l'autre, terrain déjà bien connu mais dont il ne se lassait pas, ses lèvres venant chercher leurs jumelles pour jouer avec elles. Eric s'éloigna quelques secondes afin d'enlever sa veste de jogging et son t-shirt, revenant ensuite se coller à son partenaire, sa bouche parcourant sa gorge pour y laisser une petite marque. Oui, Malia avait "une copine jalouse" selon la rumeur. Lui disait que c'était une précaution pour qu'on ne vienne pas draguer son Trésor. Non mais.

De toute façon, la fidélité était un point clef dans leur relation, jamais il n'aurait trompé Eric, peut être ivre mort ou complètement shooté mais au moins de ne même plus pouvoir donner son propre nom, cependant il le comprenait, lui aussi ne se privait pas quand l'occasion se présentait d'en faire autant. De son coté, le jeune Crétois jouait à redessiner les muscles de son futur amant, répondant à ses baisers avec joie, il voulait aller plus loin, toujours plus car c'était Lui, la personne qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il existait hors des Ioannis. Il valait quelque chose: il était amoureux, simplement.  
Heureusement ils se faisaient confiance. Sur ce point mais le reste aussi. Il frissonnait sous les caresses légères de son compagnon, doux attouchements qui lui étaient rendus au fur et à mesure. Eric le poussa gentiment sur le lit et s'installa au dessus de lui, assit sur ses hanches, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Passionnément et longuement, le dévorant amoureusement.

Le garçon mettait énormément de sa personne dans leurs échanges auxquels il accordait une profonde valeur, son cœur, exalté manifestait son état actuel par des "boum" d'une puissance difficile à concevoir chez une si petite chose. Il laissa échapper un soupire d'aise, une de ses mains allant s'unir à celle de son petit ami afin de la serrer mais sans force ni inquiétude, juste le simple contact.  
\- Eric...Chuchota t il, là encore uniquement pour le plaisir de prononcer ce nom si cher.  
L'auvergnat porta la main légèrement plus bronzée à ses lèvres et effectua un délicat baisemain. Juste comme ça, une touche romantique qui revenait de temps à autre. Après s'être assuré de ne pas l'écraser, il pesait un peu plus lourd que Malia mine de rien, et reprit gentiment leurs petites activités. Les préliminaires, ils connaissaient puisqu'ils y jouaient depuis un moment déjà, ne s'y adonnant pas à chaque fois mais assez souvent. Les hormones peut-être.

Pour preuve, le plus petit écartait progressivement les jambes, montrant à son futur partenaire qu'il appréciait le traitement. Son geste lui valut un nouveau baiser, chaste, à peine du bout des lèvres. L'explication était simple, si le jeune Auvergnat s'avérait d'un caractère tactile, son camarade lui réclamait très souvent de l'affection, de l'attention, comblant un besoin pathologique d'amour sous toutes les formes consenties que celui ci revêtait. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure, le second adolescent connaissant le corps sous lui, cela aidait. Les mains de Eric, agréables, si chaudes...  
Non seulement il le connaissait mais il l'appréciait aussi, d'autant plus quand il arrivait à le faire réagir. C'était une sorte de jeu, un jeu érotique entre amants... Peu à peu l'athlète s'installa à la place qui lui était faite, faisant se frotter davantage leurs corps. Ses caresses et baisers étaient aimants et sensuels à la fois, voulant provoquer le désir chez son partenaire pour ensuite le combler de plaisir. Tout un programme...

\- Hm... Eric... Soupira d'aise le destinataire de toute cette attention, lequel sentait la température de son corps grimper de façon irréversible et mais ô combien plaisante. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami, frissonnant d'impatience, d'envie, cherchant à le rapprocher davantage. Cela faisait un moment qu'il le voulait, il souhaitait lui appartenir, être son premier: se donner à lui car il le se voyait pas offrir son corps à quelqu'un d'autre. Un petit "je t'aime" filtra de ses lèvres après une légère exclamation de bien-être.  
Il sourit contre sa peau, marquée de baisers, suçons et petits mordillements. Ses mains étant occupées à le déshabiller, défaisant la ceinture, le bouton, la braguette... Et hop, le jean descendit le long de ses jambes avant de finir au pied du lit.  
\- T'es adorable Malia...  
Oui, Eric était toujours émerveillé de le voir si réactif à sa personne. C'était juste extraordinaire pour lui...

Une sorte de petit grognement, approximation du lynx lui répondit alors que ce qui lui restait de vêtements finissaient aussi par terre, allant rejoindre leurs homologues. Tout deux ne portaient désormais rien. Il rougit un peu à ce nouveau compliment, il le remercia en lui léchant la joue, puis la lèvre. Le battement dans sa poitrine gagna en puissance, d'ailleurs son petit ami devait s'en rendre parfaitement compte puisqu'il palpitait sous ses mains.  
Oh oui et son cœur battait tout aussi vite... Il essayait de garder l'air serein mais au fait, il était nerveux et excité à la fois. Drôle de mélange. Mais pas si désagréable... L'auvergnat l'embrassa à nouveau, sa main descendant bien au sud pour le stimuler encore plus, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin pour se satisfaire un peu lui-même. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas dit qu'il devait lui montrer un truc spécial..?  
\- Trésor, tu devais pas montrer un truc qui pourrait nous servir..?

Il rit à cette question, comme quoi il n'avait pas oublié.  
\- En fait c'est juste un petit costume sexy...Hmp!  
Il se mordit la lèvre de surprise, ce n'était pas de la douleur, juste qu'il parlait et que son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir.  
\- Mais...j'pense pas...qu'on en en ai besoin... Une prochaine fois...?  
Oui, Alix avait toujours de curieuses idées mais celle ci, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait su viser juste. Peut être de part son âge savait elle juste ce que les garçons aimaient voir. A 17 ans, deux années de plus qui changeaient énormément de choses.  
\- Je pensais que c'était une chose plus pratique mais pas grave Trésor, on va se débrouiller comme des grands ~  
Certes, ça pouvait être amusant de jouer avec un costume sexy quel qu'il soit mais pas pour l'instant. Son amant au naturel lui suffisait largement. Peu à peu il descendit, sa tête se retrouvant entre les cuisses de son partenaire. Un sourire coquin avant de passer à la gâterie, art auquel ils se perfectionnaient avec le temps et la pratique.

Autant se comprendre clairement.  
\- Tu pensais...à un truc genre Lubrifiant ou de ce type?  
Il lui laissa le champ complètement libre. Car s'il pensait à cela, il avait, dans un coin, en prévision du moment où ils passeraient tout les deux à la vitesse supérieure et aussi parce qu'il avait voulu tester deux trois petites choses, histoire de voir ce qu'il ressentirait quand Eric le prendrait complètement.  
Il lui répondit par l'affirmative, occupé plus bas il ne pouvait pas tellement répondre vocalement. Au départ, Eric ne pensait pas apprécier faire ce genre de choses. Les recevoir oui mais les faire... Mais au final il aimait, peut-être parce qu'il adorait sentir son amant y prendre son plaisir, les réactions de son corps le trahissant souvent et de la plus plaisante des façons. Il avait souvent pensé à ce que ça ferait de lui faire l'amour...

Ok, alors ceci fini, il irait chercher l'accessoire en question, mais pour le moment, il savourait les attentions buccales de son petit ami, il savait très bien s'y prendre... Lui contrairement à Eric avait immédiatement trouvé du plaisir à pratiquer cette opération, un coté presque interdit, une forme de tabou à transgresser rendait ceci excitant à un degré supplémentaire. Il se cambra légèrement prononçant le nom de son partenaire suivi d'une manifestation de ce que son geste lui procurait.  
Ca oui et Eric profitait grandement de ce que son copain aimait lui faire. C'était super bon... Mais lui faire plaisir l'excitait également alors l'un ou l'autre, ça restait super bon. Il s'appliqua longuement à faire monter la pression avant de se retirer juste à temps, le laissant au bord du gouffre de l'orgasme.  
\- Pour mieux en profiter après... chuchota-t-il à l'autre avant de l'embrasser, ne pouvant se passer longtemps de ses lèvres.  
\- Sa...dique... Souffla le concerné dans une sorte de léger rire avant de répondre pleinement à son ixième baiser, lui aussi adorait ça, embrasser Eric. Ils y avaient passé des soirées entières sur le canapé à unir simplement leurs lèvres, sans autre envie, sans le moindre désir. La tête lui tournait délicieusement et il ne pensait plus de façon très claire, son copain pour l'heure: rien d'autre.  
\- Mais tu aimes que je le sois ~  
Le blond roux se leva pour fouiller dans le tiroir secret de son Trésor adoré pour en sortir une capote et oh surprise! Un lubrifiant. Il sourit puis revint vers Malia et lui montra le flacon avec un petit sourire amusé.  
\- Ca, c'est l'objet que je voulais...

Malia lui tira la langue. Bien sûr, après la mention "utile", il avait saisi à quoi Eric faisait allusion.  
\- Oui j'ai compris après... Hm... Eric... J'ai...tel'ment...Chaud... Lâcha t il les joues rouges, comme pour prouver ce qu'il avançait. La vue du préservatif lui confirma qu'ils allaient bien coucher ensembles, enfin il s'agirait d'infiniment plus à ses yeux: la toute première fois que son corps s'unirait complètement à celui du jeune garçon. Idée excitante, stressante mine de rien aussi.  
Cette langue mutine se fit happer pour un nouveau baiser. C'était un peu leur addiction commune, s'embrasser encore et encore... Puis sa phrase le fit sourire. Lui aussi crevait de chaud.  
\- Moi aussi... Tu me mets toujours dans un de ces états pas possibles...  
Collés l'un à l'autre, impossible d'ignorer leur désir si présent. Caresses et autres attentions sensuelles furent remises en œuvre afin d'aider Malia à se détendre pour la suite. Eric était lui-même un peu nerveux mais il était attentif à chaque détail, veillant à ne pas faire mal à son compagnon.  
\- Dit moi si ça va pas Trésor... souffla-t-il à voix basse, la respiration lourde d'excitation. Bientôt une autre partie de son corps, bien plus sensible, prendrait la place de ses doigts. La pensée le fit déglutir, une nouvelle vague de chaleur le traversant.

-...Ca...va...Le rassura t il.  
Il sentait les doigts de son petit ami l'explorer, jouer avec lui sans mauvaises intentions, testant ses limites, appuyant sur les points sensibles, pour la détente, pas de soucis, son corps l'était indubitablement, la manière dont il embrassait son amant à venir ne laissait pas de doute sur son état d'esprit actuel. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus moite, son intimité acceptait sans résistance les va et viens exécutés par Eric de ses doigts, cependant il se doutait que la partie à suivre serait certainement un peu plus délicate. Non, il n'avait pas peur, en parler à ce stade frôlait l'excessif, juste ce qu'il devait être habituel de d'éprouver durant sa première fois.

Une nouvelle marque rosée apparue sur la gorge de l'autre. Il enleva ses doigts lentement puis releva doucement les jambes de son petit-ami, un nouveau baiser pour le distraire un peu alors qu'ils s'unissaient. Un «je t'aime» chuchoté à son oreille comme pour le rassurer une fois bien en place, des mots plutôt rares de sa part, appuyant encore un peu plus le fait que c'était un véritable acte d'amour pour eux deux et pas juste la luxure de deux ados.  
Il le lui avait dit... Ho ces mots prononcés par son Eric étaient tellement... ça plus l'acte qu'ils réalisaient ensembles donna à cet unique instant un Degré de Sublime que peu d'autres parviendraient à atteindre. Leurs deux langues poursuivirent ce ballet dont elles étaient coutumières, un bon moyen pour atténuer un peu la douleur sourde que Malia sentait s'insinuer en lui, il suffisait d'attendre, de respirer convenablement se concentrer sur son petit ami, ça passerait, il avait lu assez de témoignages, discuté avec assez de personnes sur internet, ainsi il s'y était préparé mentalement. Il anticipait pire, désagréable, pénible mais rien de si insupportable, il tiendrait largement le coup. Sa main rejoignit sa camarade, même quand il l'embrassait seulement, il cherchait souvent celle ci, comme il aimait se tenir dans ses bras ou les câlins, l'adolescent cherchait régulièrement la dextre de son partenaire. Une vérité s'imposa à lui: ils faisaient l'amour à partir de maintenant...

Eric savait à quel point ces paroles étaient importantes pour son compagnon et les avaient dites pour cette raison même si elles étaient sorties assez naturellement. Il serra la main tenant la sienne, se mettant doucement en mouvement sans cesser leur baiser. L'auvergnat devait refréner ses envies pour ne pas blesser son partenaire, laissant le temps à Malia de s'adapter correctement. Peu à peu leurs mouvements prirent plus d'ampleur tout comme leurs manifestations de plaisir. Plus il entendait la voix de Malia et plus il le voulait. C'était une sorte d'escalade dans la jouissance et le plaisir de l'atteindre ensemble. Il n'était pas certain des mots qui lui-même disait mais peu importait après tout. C'était juste si bon d'être ainsi liés.  
Quand il se sentit vraiment habitué, il ne parvenait plus qu'à prononcer le nom de son amant ainsi que des "oui" ou "Encore" "plus" voire ce qui ressemblait à des manifestations verbales de son plaisir. Il écarta les jambes au maximum rendant la glisse plus aisée, plus agréable à un sens pour lui, sans oublier de la sorte, son partenaire se fatiguait moins. Il lui chuchota, le souffle court que s'il voulait aller plus vite ou augmenter la cadence, il le pouvait désormais. Ce garçon était une Vraie Perle, qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher avant longtemps...

Pour se faire, il lâcha la main de l'autre mais le fit nouer ses bras à son cou puis le saisit par les hanches afin de lui faire une cadence plus rythmée, suivant tout ses "ordres" à la lettre. Il voulait le satisfaire autant que lui-même l'était même si il sentait qu'il n'allait pas durer bien longtemps à cette cadence mais pour une première fois, ça ne serait pas dramatique...  
Le garçon sous lui aussi atteignait sa limite, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se coller à lui autant que possible pour intensifier leur expérience commune. Un baiser vorace indiquant l'orgasme prochain fut imposé aux lèvres d'Eric, lequel le comblait, pour un premier essai, il n'allait vraiment pas se plaindre. Son petit ami assurait, une qualité de plus à lui ajouter à une liste déjà fort longue, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus heureux.  
Ses bras glissèrent de ses hanches jusque derrière son dos, ramenant Malia à lui. Leur envie de contact était la même. Le nom de l'autre filtra d'entre ses lèvres quand vint la libération, l'aidant par la suite à l'atteindre ensuite. Une fois fait, il se débarrassa du préservatif puis repris son amant dans ses bras pour un câlin tendre.  
\- C'était génial Trésor...  
-...Oui...Approuva le concerné avec une expression de petit animal repu. Il resta également contre lui à le cajoler suivi de cette petite phrase: je t'aime Eric... Et...je suis...Que tu me l'ai...Dit toi...  
Il ferma les yeux deux minutes, pour se reposer, car comme il s'en doutait à la base, il s'agissait d'un truc vraiment intense.

L'auvergnat sourit et le cajola, somnolant un peu.  
\- J'espère que ça sera pas trop dur pour toi, marmonna-t-il tout en se lovant contre son partenaire.  
Il était censé rentrer chez lui mais après réflexion, il allait envoyer un nouveau sms à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il allait passer la nuit là. Pas envie de le quitter après ça...  
Finalement, Malia s'endormit mais une surprise attendait le jeune Auvergnat. Elle se manifesta par une visite surprise de Alix.  
\- MALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TU ES OU?  
Au moins, elle n'était pas discrète, donc si elle avait représenté une menace pour leur couple, ils pouvaient l'entendre venir, de loin, voire très loin même.  
\- Hm?  
Eric sursauta puis pesta à voix basse tout en s'extirpant des draps, et des bras, chauds pour aller à la pêche aux vêtements. Il se rhabilla vite fait, balançant ses fringues à Malia dans le même temps.  
\- Aller! Va falloir dormir plus tard!  
Rah! Qu'elle tombait mal! Il l'aimait bien mais bon... Mauvais timing.

Il finissait de remettre son jean quand elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu devras te lever plus tôt tit Cousin si tu veux me cacher ce genre de truc...Félicitations, vous êtes devenus Grands tout les deux! S'extasia t elle à moitié. C'était plus fort qu'elle dès qu'il s'agissait d'un couple de garçons, elle les trouvait tellement mignons, si chou, à par quelques exceptions qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gagatiser, voire de se faire malgré elle passer pour une sorte de prédatrice particulièrement effrayante.  
\- Alix...  
La chevelure blonde rousse était encore plus rebelle qu'à l'habituelle et son t-shirt enfilé à la va-vite semblait un peu de travers mais il s'en foutait complètement. Il attira Malia à lui en l'attrapant par la taille et le câlina, s'inquiétant silencieusement de savoir si il avait mal ou non de s'être levé si vite après... Pour le coup, il ignorait complètement l'extravagante jeune fille. La santé de son Trésor était prioritaire par rapport au gazouillis de l'enquiquineuse.

Oh des marques d'affections...Tellement chou! Elle bêtifiait sans doute, or elle s'en fichait là, son cousin était adorable et le garçon avec il sortait n'avait rien de désagréable à regarder de son point de vue. La petite rougeur sous les joues du garçon indiqua qu'il se portait pas si mal, ce que sa conversation prouva par la suite.  
\- Alix, les sonnettes, tu connais?  
\- Mais je voulais te voir! J'avais un truc trop important à te dire! Et puis j'ai tes bonbons préférés j'adore la tête trognon que tu fais quand tu les manges, on dirait un petit hamster choupi!

Un hamster? Oh, ça devait être marrant à voir. Déjà qu'au naturel il était adorable... Mais bon, puisque le seul membre de sa famille à s'intéresser à lui était là, il allait les laisser tranquille. Finalement, Eric allait rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il signifia à son amant après un petit baiser au coin des lèvres.  
\- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure si tu veux et prends soin de toi, chuchota-t-il à son attention exclusive.  
\- Oh non reste! Ca me dérange pas du tout que tu sois là! Au contraire pars pas s'il te plais! Minauda elle sous le regard amusé et blasé du plus jeune, oui c'était une performance.  
En voyant sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ah au moins, sa grande cousine balayait l'ennui de leur existence, ce dont il la remerciait, elle savait redonner des couleurs même au plus Noir des Tableaux par sa fantaisie inhérente.  
\- Trésor aime passer du temps avec toi, je l'ai déjà à moi pour la journée. Je te le laisse un peu.  
Mais avant de partir, il lui vola un dernier baiser. Profond et langoureux comme si la passion ne s'était pas tarie malgré leur acte précédent. Quand celui-ci prit fin, il avait le souffle court mais le cœur remplit d'amour. Eric prit le restant de ses affaires puis parti en sifflotant, un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir pour la fantasque demoiselle. Avec de la chance, il pourrait chopper un bus.

Dans un manga, les yeux de la demoiselle aurait été changés en cœur, les voir s'embrasser ouh si mimi et si sensuel aussi car elle ne pouvait pas nier cette dimension que recelait leur baiser, en tout cas, elle pouvait la percevoir. Sans compter ce surnom tellement MIMI! Ha ces deux là, étaient à la leur manière aussi choupinous que le couple qu'elle venait de surprendre. Héhé son intuition de BL Girl comme disaient ses amies ne le trompait que rarement là dessus.  
\- Merci à toi Eric et bye bye! Rêve bien de mon cousin trop sexy!  
\- Calme toi... Tu es vraiment des fois épuisante...On aurait dû t'appeler Alcaline.  
Rêver de Malia? Oh, pas besoin de lui dire. Avec ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il allait pouvoir rêver de lui pendant encore bien des nuits... Il sourit béatement puis se rendit à l'arrêt de bus, checkant en route son portable. Oh, Vincent lui avait envoyé des messages. Rien d'important. Lui et son jumeau traînaient toujours ensemble malgré leurs différences de caractère flagrante. Et un autre petit brun les suivait, ses doux yeux bleus semblant perdus au loin. Très discret, on l'oubliait facilement. L'auvergnat haussa les épaules puis monta dans le transport en commun arrivé entre deux pensées. Sa mère allait être contente qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard tiens.

Alix se lança dans le rit de sa découverte après avoir donné à son cadet en âge un petit paquet contenant les fameuses gourmandises évoquées plus tôt.  
\- Tu sais, je soupçonnais un truc entre le p'tit Julia et Thomas Ozanne et bien j'avais RAISON! Je les ai vus échanger un très rapide petit bisou mais ça s'voyait trop dans les yeux de Loris qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple bonne entente entre eux. D'un coté vu le genre de mec qu'est Thomas j'comprends qu'il préfère pas se cacher mais rester discret. D'un coté c'es tel'ment dommage...  
Sous entendu, elle aurait aimé profiter de leurs échanges cachée dans un coin. Oui, elle s'admettait sans trop de honte voyeuse, enfin à une distance raisonnable, par respect, autant que pour ne pas freiner le couple dans son action.  
\- T'es terrible là d'ssus... Déclara son interlocuteur en croquant tel un petit rongeur dans l'épais bonbon.

Eric lança un joyeux «J'suis rentré!» une fois arrivé chez lui et fila rapidement dans sa chambre même si en fait, tous les aménagements sous les combles étaient pour lui. Une sorte de mini-appartement constitué à l'étage même si il devait venir dans la cuisine familiale. Sans que ça le dérange.  
Concernant le couple surpris par Alix, Thomas préférait effectivement rester discret. Plus pour qu'on leur foute la paix que pour une quelconque peur de jugement. Il enverrait se faire foutre quiconque venant lui dire ce qui était soit disant bien ou mal. Ils étaient heureux à leur façon avec Loris alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec l'avis des autres?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Légère scène charnelle si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ou passez quelques lignes. Merci d'avance**_

Bon, je vais encore devoir recommencer mais les commentaires c'est important, motivant, agréable, gratifiant, vous êtes contents quand on commente vos textes non? Alors si vous lisez ce serait quand même pas mal. Et qu'on me sorte pas l'excuse "OC" parce que je sais de source sûre que d'autres y ont droit. C'est quand même pathétique d'en venir à devoir vous supplier pour ça... Bonne lecture quand même. Je répète pour la discussion ou autre ma boite personnelle est toujours ouverte...

* * *

Dans sa chambre, l'adolescent entendit miauler: un gracieux félin à la fourrure canne à sucre trônait royalement sur son lit, qu'il semblait s'être approprié sans demander son avis au premier possesseur. Il fut accueilli par un MIAAAAAAAAAAAA presque assimilable à un "bonjour".  
Un chat? Que faisait-il ici au juste...? Se questionna Eric. Son regard bicolore, jaune au centre et bleu autour, se porta sur le vasistas ouvert et la lumière se fit. La bestiole était rentrée par là. Amusé, il prit la boule de poils dans ses bras et la caressa.  
\- Ba alors p'tit père, tu t'es trompé de maison on dirait.

Oui, mais c'était une erreur volontaire, des yeux il demanda à ce gentil jeune humain l'asile politique, il ne voulait pas tremper dans l'horrible mousse multicolore dans laquelle il se trouvait parfois selon un calendrier aléatoire...Il ne pouvait donc pas s'y préparer. Son poil se hérissa au son de cette voix familière, souvent crainte.  
\- RAPONZEL! MINET REAC VIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE! Ordonnait une fillette dans la rue.

Houai...Mais non, pas question, cette mini créature rivalisait d'imagination pour l'embêter, voire l'effrayer... Des expériences brrrrrrrrr! Sans compter qu'elle changeait son nom presque continuellement...  
-Mia...Plaida le petit clandestin avec espoir.  
\- Oh c'est ta maîtresse?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la petite ouverture, apercevant la gamine au look bariolé. Il se souvenait d'elle, une fois elle avait couvert le trottoir de dessins à la craie et avait hurlé à la mort quand les employés municipaux les avait lavés au jets d'eau. Un moment épique en un sens.  
\- Va falloir te ramener à elle minou.

Monsieur ne posait pas trop de soucis, il était gentil, calme, l'ancienne Madame aussi, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre d'elle...Mais leur progéniture...Ha non non! Une fois elle avait voulu lui...Peindre les poils en bleu électrique sous prétexte qu'il serait plus "rigolo" ainsi...Non mais, elle se prenait pour qui pour décider de la couleur des êtres?! Sa mixture sentait de plus redoutablement mauvais. Faire des manières ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais là... Le rendre à cette mini humaine impossible? Non non il n'y pensait pas!

Eric descendit les marches quatre à quatre, ignorant les recommandations de sa mère quand au fait qu'il finirait par se rompre le cou et sortit dehors, le matou dans les bras. Il chercha la gamine puis la héla, lui faisant de grands signes de son bras libre, l'autre tenant le félin contre lui.  
\- Eh petite! J'ai ton chat je crois. Il s'est trompé de maison.

Elle se présenta à lui dans un bond digne d'une pratiquante assidue de parkour, si elle en faisait déjà à son âge.  
\- Coucou Eric! Ho! Tartinabule! Méchant Chat pourquoi tu t'en vas le jour du bain, tu veux pas être propre!  
Voilà...Nouveau nom... Pas flatteur...Bizarre...Pour une fois qu'elle en avait trouvé un potable...  
\- Maou...

Le susnommé cacha sa tête dans le bras du jeune humain, s'il pouvait rester encore un peu...  
Eh? Il n'avait pas un autre nom la dernière fois..? Ou il avait confondu peut-être. Elle était gentille mais un peu folle-dingue... Il osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait à l'adolescence. Non mais sérieusement... Il grattouilla encore un peu le minet puis le tendit à sa maîtresse.  
\- Tiens et soit gentille avec lui. Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau c'est normal qu'il parte un jour de bain. Et puis, ils ont pas besoin qu'on les baigne souvent puisqu'ils se lavent très bien tout seul.  
\- Merci Eric mais il doit prendre un bain Artistique pour laver son âme de Reac Minet!

Il n'aimait juste pas comme à peu près tout les chats ou n'importe quel autre animal, humain compris, se faire poursuivre avec de la colle, réveillé par des sonorités étranges provenant de la curieuse boite à bruits pleine de couleurs ( plus communément appelée radio portative) Charlène secoua la tête et poursuivit: Pomona aime l'eau elle. Mais les bains d'arts la rendent pas moins réac...  
Le collégien ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins à savoir: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Si elle n'était pas si jeune il se demanderait si elle ne fumait pas un truc pas clair genre de la beuh ou un truc comme ça. Hippie un peu. Bizarre surtout.  
\- Euh d'accord mais soit gentille. Et demande à ton papa de t'aider pour le bain des animaux on sait jamais...

Elle prit son félin et promit d'attendre le retour de son père pour la prochaine tentative de purge par l'eau. Tartinabule de sa nouvelle identité humiliante ne se débattit pas, à quoi ça servait? La rapidité et l'agilité de la mini humaine la rendait presque impossible à semer, sauf sur un toit...Encore elle serait parfaitement capable d'y grimper.  
\- Viens toi, tu vas manger des légumes purs pour décrasser tes boyaux.

S'il avait eu une voix, il aurait réclamé de l'aide...  
\- Euh, Cha' il mange pas de légumes Tartine... Tu vas le faire tomber malade.  
Enfin, il pouvait en manger mais très peu. A ce rythme elle risquait de lui déglinguer tout le système digestif à cette pauvre bête. Eric réalisa ensuite qu'il s'était trompé dans le nom du félin mais tant pis. Et puis pourquoi un nom si bizarre?

\- Ha? Il mange de la viande pourtant, de la vraie viande du boucher!  
Pour ça, le félin remerciait Monsieur qui lui apportait de succulents morceaux de viandes délicieux, crus, c'était autre chose que ces infâmes croquettes qu'il voyait dans les assiettes de quelques uns de ses infortunés congénères! Il miaula se demandant quand le seul Maître de la mini humaine allait rentrer, il se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.  
\- De la viande oui, c'est bon pour lui. Le poisson aussi.

L'ado vérifia l'heure, oh bientôt le dîner. Ne pas traîner sinon son père allait rentrer et grincer des dents en le sachant dehors sans raisons valables.  
\- Rentre chez toi, je vais y aller aussi. A la prochaine!  
Sur ce, il fit un joyeux signe de la main et s'en retourna chez lui au pas de course même si il n'était pas bien loin.

Bon, pourvu que Monsieur arrive vite alors, avant qu'elle ne décide de lui faire subir autre chose de désagréable... Contre toute attente, ô Joie, elle le posa dans son panier et le délaissa fascinée par tout autre chose. Cet être était un mystère vivant...  
Il s'étira avant de s'assoupir, tant qu'elle lui fichait la paix, il s'accorderait une sieste.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur la journée qui l'attendait demain:... Un tour à l'école...

Eric rentra donc et dix minutes après son père aussi. Autant sa mère était petite, fine et blonde, autant son paternel avait tout l'air d'une montagne. Ou un volcan pour rester régional. Très grand, carré et brun avec une épaisse moustache, il pourrait faire peur. Mais il aimait beaucoup sa femme et son fils, sous ses airs d'ours il avait le cœur tendre. Preuve si il le fallait, la façon dont il tenait son épouse entre ses bras, comme si ses grandes mains allaient la briser. Le collégien trouvait ses parents mignons aussi bizarre cette pensée puisse-t-elle être.  
Madame Ioannis soupira, elle devait donc faire le travail elle même, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer! Il fallait y mettre un terme: de suite. Elle composa alors le numéro de téléphone du dénommé Eric pour convenir d'une rapide entrevue. Malia ne savait-il leur causer que des ennuis? A croire que oui...Quelle contrariété!

Le tout jeune homme décrocha, l'appel survenant pile après qu'ils eurent fini la vaisselle. En voyant le numéro, il cru que Malia l'appelait depuis son téléphone fixe. Bizarre mais bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.  
\- Coucou. Comment tu vas? interrogea celui qu'il supposait être son petit-ami tout en grimpant ses escaliers, tout guilleret.  
\- Bonsoir Eric je suis madame Ioannis, la mère de Malia.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'annoncer ses intentions: Si cela t'es possible, j'aurais besoin de discuter avec toi, ce soir, maintenant. Ou sinon je reporte notre entrevue au jour suivant. Il existait plus avenant, plus chaleureux, or pour ne pas mentir, là, il y aurait eu de quoi raccrocher le combiné et partir en courant sans éprouver la moindre honte à l'écoute de cette intonation un brin glaçante.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle lui voulait quoi la cul coincée? Quelle plaie...  
\- Demain après les cours si ça vous dérange pas trop...  
Sa mère serait à une réunion Tupperware avec ses amies et son père au boulot. Parfait. Il se doutait qu'elle allait lui parler de sa relation avec son amant et pas question d'étaler ça devant ses parents quoi... En plus il n'aimait pas cette bonne femme et ne garantissait pas sa politesse avec elle si elle l'ennuyait trop ou racontait des conneries sur Malia. Ses rares entrevues avec elle lui avait suffit.  
\- Je note. Dit elle d'un ton tranchant avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres, la journée de demain promettait d'être fort contrariante...Pfffff.. Très bien, bonne soirée Eric.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de raccrocher, elle s'en chargea d'elle même... Rah! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire avec tout les gangs qui pullulaient à Saint Ange... Sans compter ce nouveau produit... La nuit serait courte, quelle idée avait elle eu de promettre d'assainir le Ghetto! Elle se fustigea mentalement.  
\- Pouffiasse... ronchonna-t-il en regardant son téléphone.  
La seule qu'il voyait en commun entre son Trésor et cette femme était la délicatesse de leurs visages mais là où celui de la mère était figé en une expression sévère ou un sourire commercial, Malia était doux et naturel. Il l'adorait tellement...

Tekla ouvrit la porte à ses deux camarades, à force de les entendre théoriser dessus, ils avaient fini par piquer sa curiosité et elle voulait découvrir le secret aussi. Elle referma derrière eux, d'ici une demie heure, Marian rentrerait des cours, généralement, un grand venait assez souvent le rejoindre dans sa chambre verrouillée, pas toujours le même, d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis entrèrent alors et observèrent les lieux. Philippe donna à sa camarade des parts de tarte faite par sa mère, soigneusement emballée dans du papier alu. Pour remercier de l'hospitalité. D'ailleurs Quentin attendait impatiemment de manger lesdites parts même si sa curiosité concernant le code secret des bisous entre garçons l'intéressait grandement aussi.

\- Venez en attendant on va prendre le goûter, mon papa a ramené du jus de pomme Maison! Claironna leur hôte toute guillerette. Les enfants prirent place pour un moment sacré: le quatre heure! Ca restait une institution souvent même à l'adolescence, or eux l'ignoraient, persuadés que ce rituel leur appartenait entièrement. Quentin sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la table et ingurgita son quota de sucre, piquant au passage un morceau ou deux de pomme caramélisée sur la part de son voisin. Phil ne lui refusait rien mais lui ordonna en échange de boire plus d'eau que de jus pour compenser. Sa maman était à cheval sur ce qu'elle appelait la balance diététique. Le petit blond n'était pas certain de ce que c'était à part que c'était important.

Leur petit manège amusa beaucoup leur camarade Polonaise.  
\- C'est rigolo, on dirait du troc!  
Elle sortit un couteau, s'amusant à couper les morceaux de la tarte tous exactement pareils, ce qui mine de rien était assez dur, prenant donc du temps. Elle devait reconnaître une chose, la tarte aux pommes faite par la maman de Quentin était délicieuse: Tu diras à ta Maman qu'elle avait fait une tarte super bonne.  
\- C'est la maman de Philippe qui a fait. Elle dose tout super bien, on dirait qu'elle fait des potions magiques en cuisine.  
\- Elle dit que tout doit être bien dosé pour pas faire d'excès, récita calmement le concerné.  
\- Oh excès, ça veut dire beaucoup trop. Traduisit l'autre enfant.  
Elle rit à cette comparaison: Ça veut dire que la Maman de Philippe c'est la Fée de la Cuisine! S'exclama t elle: et puis que Phiphi c'est son...Ha...oui DISCIPLE!  
\- J'aime bien faire la cuisine, dit-il tranquillement.  
Il ne se formalisa même pas quand Quentin récupéra le morceau de pâte qu'il ne mangeait pas. Philippe n'aimait pas trop les bouts durs sur les cotés. Il ne mangeait pas la croûte du pain non plus d'ailleurs au désarroi de sa mère.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre dix minutes pour entendre deux voix provenir du vestibule.  
\- Hm...non pas ici...T'es fou...Si on...nous voit...  
\- Ça t'exciterait pas?  
\- Heu...Me faire mater par des enfants...Moyen quoi...  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient, encore du code? Tekla chuchota à ses deux amis qu'il fallait la suivre sinon ils ne découvriraient jamais la vérité.  
\- Chut...Leur intima-t-elle, doigt sur les lèvres.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et la suivirent en silence. Machinalement Quentin avait cherché la main de Phil pour se rassurer. Il avait tendance à être froussard pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais il voulait savoir le secret! Ils avancèrent vers la chambre et direction l'énorme placard, l'endroit parfait où se cacher comme ça...ils sauraient tout. Les deux garçons entrèrent peu après sans se soucier des petits qu'ils pensaient tranquillement sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la maison.  
\- Mets ça.  
\- Rui... Toi et tes fantasmes bizarres...  
\- Mets le...  
De nouveau incompréhension de la par de la fillette de huit ans: fantasmes?

Ses camarades de classe n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'elle. Ils regardaient avec curiosité et incompréhension les deux grands s'embrasser et se coller l'un à l'autre. Il ne faisait pas froid alors c'était pas un câlin pour réchauffer... Et puis l'un des d'eux avait dit qu'un truc était bizarre... Phil n'aimait pas trop les choses bizarres, du coup il serra un peu plus la main de Quentin.

Marian se déshabilla sans trop réfléchir, ignorant la présence de trois apprentis espions perplexes. Il portait à présent la tenue fournie par son partenaire régulier: une longue toge entièrement ouverte sur les cotés. La seule membre féminine du groupe ouvrit des yeux ronds, ils essayaient des vêtements pour se déguiser? Curieux...  
\- Maria...Ma Vierge...Ma Déesse...  
\- Hm! Rui...Ta...ta main...  
Il venait de la glisser sous le tissu et de ce que pouvait voir la petite fille, il caressait quelque chose derrière... Bizarre ces Grands...  
\- Je vais t'envoyer En Enfer ma Belle...

Grand moment de réflexion. Marian était un garçon non? Alors pourquoi lui mettre une espèce de robe et l'appeler Maria...? Puis, la seule vierge que Philippe connaissait c'était la vierge Marie. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à une prière ni à une messe. Un pièce de théâtre pour elle alors? Quentin, lui, était totalement fasciné et les regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. La mention de l'Enfer fit grimacer le blond. C'était pas sympa comme personnage si il voulait l'envoyer là où ça fait mal...

Rui poussa son amant sur le lit sans douceur et lui emprisonna les poignets avant de l'embrasser à l'en mordre.  
\- Je vais te Souiller ma Vestale... Tu me supplieras...Tu pleureras pour moi...  
Le garçon sous lui se débattit un peu.  
\- N...Non arrêtez ça!

Là, Tekla se demanda si elle devait intervenir ou appeler la police car l'autre grand garçon faisait visiblement mal à Marian...Et comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait mal ou que quelque chose d'un tant soit peu violent se passait, Quentin se mit à pleurer. Inquiet qu'on les repère son ami essaya de le rassurer sans grand succès. Oh lala... Philippe commençait à paniquer un peu. Ils allaient faire quoi si les grands les voyaient là...?

Des larmes commençaient aussi à perler sur les joues de Tekla, elle aimait beaucoup son cousin, elle ne voulait qu'il souffre...Ce grand là était méchant! Elle allait tout raconter à sa Maman ou à son Papa, même aux deux! Il fallait qu'il aille en prison! Les gens comme lui à la télé ils finissaient là bas. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que disait la présentatrice du journal par contre... Ignorant leur public, le jeune Portugais s'introduisit d'un coup sec laissant échapper une plainte à son camarade.  
\- Oui...oui...Crie pour moi Maria... Tu es...Tu aimes ça petite Putain... Allez: Dis le!  
-...N...Non... Sanglota l'intéressé.

Et là le petit blond vénitien éclata en sanglots bruyants, se mettant à geindre des "Faut pas faire mal à ses amis" et à marmonner d'autres choses que son ami justement ne comprenait pas. Le pauvre Phil voyant aussi Tekla au bord des larmes se mordilla la lèvre en tentant de câliner Quentin pour le calmer tout en prenant la main de la demoiselle pour l'aider à se sentir mieux aussi. Ils auraient dû rester sagement à regarder les dessins animés maintenant ils allaient se faire gronder ou pire!

Le bruit ne tarda pas à faire dresser l'oreille au plus petit.  
\- Ah...Attends! J'entends quelque chose...  
Étonné, Rui se retira immédiatement... Ho...Non, une idée lui vint, elle était tordue mais ça correspondait aux choses que pouvaient faire trois mômes de huit ans... Aïe...Comment expliquer le truc bon sang!

Il ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver, bon heureusement qu'il avait toujours prévu une excuse un peu bancale pour le cas où sa cousine se montrerait trop curieuse.  
\- Sortez de là, n'ayez pas peur...On va vous expliquer.  
Il fit signe à son partenaire de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, il allait s'en charger, lui. Les grand yeux bleus pâles mouillés de larmes se levèrent vers lui une fois que Philippe les eu tirés du placard tout les trois. Quentin ne disait plus rien reniflant juste. Et maintenant qu'allait-il leur arriver? Ils allaient se faire punir...?

Alors, c'était parti pour la mascarade: un, deux...  
\- Bon alors avec Rui on faisait un jeu de grands, ça s'appelle la Bagarre Théâtre, on fait donc semblant, il ne faut pas avoir peur.  
Il caressa la tête de chacun des gosses pour les rassurer: mais c'est un jeu que les Papa et les Maman aiment pas trop alors c'est un Secret, d'accord?  
\- Il te faisait pas mal alors? demanda le blond vénitien d'une voix encore un peu geignarde.  
Il détestait tellement qu'on fasse mal aux autres, c'était vraiment pas bien du tout. Bon, il avait l'air d'aller bien alors ça le rassurait quand même.

\- On faisait semblant car c'est plus amusant, il y a plein de formes de bagarres théâtres tu sais, mais, il ne faut rien dire aux parents si vous voyez d'autres garçons et d'autres filles en faire, d'accord?  
Tekla contemplait Marian analysant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre: Bagarre Théâtre hein?  
\- On voulait savoir pourquoi des garçons se font des bisous comme les parents... lâcha finalement Philippe.  
Peut-être qu'en demandant simplement ils auraient leur réponse. Et puis maintenant ils étaient découverts alors... Pendant ce temps son ami essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche, se sentant bête d'avoir encore pleurer comme un bébé.

Rui roula des yeux, les gamins allaient ils avaler ça? Bon visiblement oui. Autant trouver une autre justification, cette fois c'était à lui de le faire.

\- Bah c'est parce qu'on s'aime bien. C'est une marque d'affection et puis les gros bisous très longs ça veut dire qu'on va faire une Bagarre Théâtre, c'est comme ça que le jeu commence souvent, si l'autre répond au bisou, il veut bien jouer, s'il dit non c'est qu'il a pas envie.

Qu es ce qu'ils devaient fourrer dans la tête de ces mômes quand même...

Et là Quentin eut une révélation. Ou pas.

\- Je peux le faire avec Phil alors? C'est un garçon que j'aime beaucoup!

Les yeux verts du concerné s'écarquillèrent à la question. Quoi?

\- Heu quand vous serez plus grands, fais lui sur la joue ce sera mieux, d'accord?

Autant ne pas leur apprendre le French Kiss à leur âge...Quand même...Déjà qu'ils les avaient surpris dans un moment très gênant.  
\- Marian, il y a quoi dans le pantalon de ton ami qui dépasse? Il a caché quelque chose?

Hou...La tuile... L'érection...  
Le petit garçon hocha la tête vivement et lui sourit, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Ses moments de tristesse s'effaçaient vite heureusement puisqu'il était de nature bon vivant. Puis la question de leur amie attira l'attention de ses deux camarades. Ba oui, c'était quoi ça?

C'était parti pour une nouvelle histoire en bois.  
\- C'est un...Oiseau Magique que seuls les Grands comme nous peuvent voir.  
Ils le prenaient pour des crétins, mais fallait bien trouver ce qui ne les pénaliseraient pas.

Phil fronça les sourcils, l'air pas très engagé pour gober ça. Même la naïveté de Quentin semblait avoir du mal à assimiler cette histoire.  
\- Pourquoi tu as un oiseau dans ton pantalon...?  
\- Il est timide, il se cache, vous pouvez pas le voir, mais lui vous voit et il a peur des nouvelles personnes.  
Non pas ça Rui, pensa Marian, ils vont jamais avaler ça...Il devrait donc rectifier le tir, car y avait des limites...

Tekla suçait son pouce.  
\- Mais il doit avoir chaud! Faut le laisser sortir sinon il peut pas respirer.  
Parfois, le petit blond vénitien avait un esprit très pragmatique. A + B = C. Donc un oiseau dans un pantalon devait avoir chaud et pouvait pas respirer correctement. Fallait donc le remettre en liberté.  
\- Il a juste honte de dire qu'il s'est cogné et que du coup ça fait une grosse bosse. Il est un peu bête.

Quentin laissa échapper un "Ohhhh" en acquiesçant vivement. Philippe hocha la tête aussi, plus convaincu de cette version des faits. Le "J'ai soif" de son ami sauva les amants pris en flagrant délit puisque du coup, ils demandèrent à Tekla de retourner à la cuisine pour boire.  
Ainsi les enfants partis, ils s'empressèrent de verrouiller autant de fois qu'ils le pourraient histoire de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle position.  
\- Hm...T'es pas doué du tout pour la communication Rui...  
\- Je t'l'ai DIT Princesse, mon truc à moi c'est les actes...

Chacun se prit un verre méditant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
\- Me demande à quel âge on peut jouer à la Bagarre Théâtre... songea la petite.  
Quentin descendit son verre d'eau sans se faire prier alors que son ami aux cheveux blonds comme les blés répliqua sagement.  
\- Quand on aura le même âge qu'eux.  
\- Bah maintenant on sait, y avait bien un secret derrière tout ça et un gros en plus!

Elle tendit les bras pour câliner Quentin: Tu as encore les yeux tout rouges... Je peux te faire un bisou sur la tête? Demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elle appréciait le petit blond vénitien qu'elle n'aimait pas voir aussi morose. Celui-ci accepta de suite et se serra contre son amie. Phil les regardait avec un petit sourire, un peu à la façon d'un grand frère surveillant ses cadets avec amour. C'était dans sa nature d'aimer les gens et les aider au maximum.

\- Gato, Gato réponds! C'est toi qui a sali le couloir dis le, je vois des traces de pattes.  
Alessandra arriverait à faire avouer ce chat, il ferait un miaou de coupable parce que personne d'autre ici ne faisait des empreintes comme ça: à part lui. Elle allait le pousser à se dénoncer.

Perché en haut de son arbre à chat, ledit félin ne comptait pas avouer. D'ailleurs il se faisait la toilette avec une élégance parfaite en ignorant la paysanne qui le houspillait depuis le sol. A quoi bon gaspiller son précieux temps avec elle? Charlie quand à lui s'occupait de passer la serpillière pour effacer les traces de pattes. Henri allait zoner en rentrant sinon. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très content d'avoir un chat à cause de Françoise, son pigeon domestique.

Alessandra jeta un regard noir à l'animal.  
\- Tu es méchant Gato et...MOCHE!  
Oui ça ne semblait pas voler haut mais injurier le félin de la sorte revenait à le blesser profondément dans son ego. Viliem s'approcha de Papa Charlie, proposant de l'aider. Puis à l'accusé.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Monsieur quatre pattes?  
\- Laissez ce chat tranquille. Il verra la punition selon Henri.  
Ce qui voulait probablement dire régime croquettes et plus de poissons ou plats faits par le cuistot de la maison, très habile dans l'art culinaire. Quel catastrophe pour le soyeux de ses magnifiques poils... Tout ça pour quelques petites taches!

La fillette décida de le narguer.  
\- Tu vas manger du pasbon lala!  
Le petit garçon sortit de quoi essuyer le sol pour aider le jeune homme à terminer, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du chat d'aimer se salir, il détestait ça en plus, faudrait vraiment parler la même langue que lui, qu'il explique...  
Pour le coup, la bestiole se hérissa et lui tourna le dos, la queue battant de mauvaise humeur. A quelle sacré numéro celui là...  
\- Merci mon poussin tu es gentil.  
Ils finirent juste quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Henri rentrant avec sa lourde mallette et des sacs de courses

Voulant aller plus loin, elle tira dessus avant de courir vers Papa Henri.  
\- Gato il a fait des bêtises, il a plus le droit de bien manger, il faut qu'il ait que dupasbon!  
Le membre masculin de la fratrie alla mettre à la poubelle les morceaux d'essuie-tout avant de s'approcher pour dire bonjour au nouvel arrivant, petit crochet par les toilettes pour se passer du savon sans eau sur les mains, au passage.

Un miaulement aiguë se fit entendre. Charlie soupira... C'était pas deux mais trois enfants qu'ils avaient! Le grand brun sourit puis posa ses encombrantes affaires pour faire un câlin à ses deux chéris. Au moins il avait des horaires réguliers, bien payés et pas trop lourd à gérer comme boulot puisqu'il avait des collaborateurs compétents. Donc leur vie était confortable et agréable.

\- Papa Henri! Clama la petite Italienne avant de participer pleinement au câlin.  
Elle riait intérieurement, bien contente du petit tour qu'elle avait pu jouer à Gato, mais il faudrait faire attention à sa vengeance par contre...  
Viliem fit un grand sourire et remplit un verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table pour son deuxième parent avant d'imiter Alessandra.  
\- Coucou Papa Henri, tu as pas trop travaillé?

Charlie vint récupérer les provisions, laissant les petits et leur père se retrouver. Ils auront leur petit moment à eux juste après de toute façon. Henri sourit, content de se sentir aimé.  
\- Non, pas plus que d'habitude ne t'en fais pas. J'ai de bons alliés.

La petite fille guettait le Chat dans son dos, elle se méfiait de lui, sur le coup elle avait beaucoup ri en l'entendant grogner mais maintenant elle se disait que c'était peut être pas très malin...  
\- Ca veut dire des gens qui travaillent bien et qui t'aident beaucoup?  
Pour l'instant il se tenait à l'écart. Henri l'intimidait mine de rien. Et en plus c'était lui qui donnait à manger!  
\- Oui, c'est ça.  
Il se détacha d'eux pour finir de poser ses affaires puis il se dirigea naturellement vers Charlie pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, la silhouette svelte se moulant parfaitement à la sienne. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, Françoise roucoulait.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de la fenêtre, vu l'heure elle devait venir dire coucou et voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques graines pour elle. Il se tendit pour attraper le paquet, prit une petite poignée la tendant à l'oiseau.  
\- Tiens Françoise, voilà ton goûter.  
Alessandra sortit son arme fatale, elle était sûre que le Chat ne viendrait pas l'embêter si elle faisait un dessin car elle risquait de le salir. Sortant sa boite énorme avec tout plein de couleurs différentes, elle se mit dans un coin du salon, il ne viendrait pas l'embêter.

Ce que le volatile accepta volontiers, picorant le tout avec des "rourou" joyeux. Françoise s'était relativement vite adaptée à l'agrandissement de la famille de son maître parisien. Charlie d'abord. Puis les enfants. Puis le chat. Chat qui resta en haut de son arbre, peu disposé à revenir. Du moins pas tant que ça ne serait pas l'heure pour manger. Le jardinier se laissait fondre dans les bras rassurant de son directeur préféré, savourant à la fois son baiser et sa présence. Parfois ils se croisaient à l'académie et se volaient des baisers comme des adolescents, juste pour le plaisir.

\- Ho, tu chantes Françoise? Tu sais il y a un garçon à l'école, qui chante bien, mais la plus belle voix de l'école c'est la très grande fille blonde avec des trucs sur la poitrine vraiment gros. J'espère si je deviens une fille ne jamais en avoir des comme ça, ça doit faire mal au dos et au corps aussi.  
Il ne parlait presque jamais avec le Chat, contrairement à sa sœur d'adoption mais discutait bien volontiers avec Françoise, le premier être auquel il avait confié ses sentiments pour Inocenti.

La seule membre féminine de la famille continuait de mettre sa dernière œuvre en couleur, un homme qui demandait une jeune femme en mariage, scène entrevue rapidement à la télé, sauf que les cheveux du personnage féminin étaient violet sombre et ceux de l'autre d'un blanc tirant sur le gris. S'il faisait beau demain, elle aimerait bien faire de la peinture dans le jardin, elle avait envie de peindre des fleurs arc en ciel.

L'oiseau continua à se nourrir, mettant de coté les grains n'étant pas ses favoris. Même le pigeon de Henri était pointilleux pour la nourriture! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Une fois sa pause casse-croûte finie, elle se posa sur l'épaule de Viliem continuant ses "rourou". Françoise aimait bien le petit.  
Le couple aussi roucoulait, se câlinant et s'embrassant tranquillement dans la cuisine. Profitant de leurs quelques minutes seuls et avant de reprendre leur devoir parental en préparant le repas familial.

* * *

Comme je l'avais dit précédemment ce ne sera pas toujours aussi gentil et mignon. Désolée pour la mise en page, mais bon, c'est Doc Manager, quoi pas possible de faire grand chose de correct avec, je trouve.


	5. Chapter 4

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel Point vous me décevez, j'abandonne, ma boite mail est par contre toujours ouverte pour les personnes qui auraient envie d'échanger. Faites comme si vous vous en foutiez après tout...

Bonne lecture par correction

* * *

Madame Ioannis descendit de sa voiture en claquant à moitié la porte, elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu satisfaite d'elle même. La négociation avait tourné court, les propositions se résumaient en peu de mots: échec cuisant. Ce quartier n'était pourtant pas une Citadelle Imprenable! Elle y parviendrait... Devait elle négocier avec les Pong Su de la Triade, les Sivola, les Corelli chez les Italiens ou pourquoi pas les Kitaev en personne, ainsi que les Cortez, influents dans le Cartel d'Amérique Latine. Un travail de titan...  
Eric regardait le service à thé avec une certaine perplexité. Il devait faire bouillir l'eau maintenant? Ajouter les feuilles? Il aurait dû demander à sa mère mais celle-ci se serait interrogée sur sa passion subite pour le thé. Bon, elle arrivait quand Madame cul-coincée qu'ils en finissent?

Au moment même où il réclamait sa présence en esprit, elle franchit le seuil, déposant sa luxueuse parure d'extérieur sur un porte manteau.  
\- Bonsoir Eric.  
Voilà, rien de plus, ni de merci, ou d'excuse pour cette irruption dans son quotidien ainsi que dans sa vie. Non, elle avait mieux à faire, des tonnes de papiers à n'en plus finir l'attendait dans son colossal bureau.  
\- Venons en rapidement à ce qui nous intéresse. Dit-elle, avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison.

Il grinça des dents mais inspira et expira profondément et lentement pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler de suite. Zen Eric, zen, se répétait-il.  
\- Mais bien sûr Madame. Un thé peut-être?  
Il proposait vraiment du thé mais il pourrait tout aussi bien y verser de l'acide au moins elle aurait une raison valable de faire cette tronche crispée.

\- Non merci, je ne compte pas m'attarder.  
Et vlan! Elle se faisait surnommer l'Iceberg à l'occasion. Ou dans divers médiats le Démon Grec. Elle se racla la gorge.  
\- Je connais tes rapports avec mon fils et ça ne peut pas durer. Personnellement, peu m'importe mais la presse est au fait du moindre élément de notre existence, ils passent tout au crible, donc je te demande de cesser de voir Malia: ce qui prendra effet dès que j'aurai passé cette porte.  
\- Non.

Juste ça, réponse concise, claire et directe. Non, il ne cesserait pas de voir Malia. Et encore moins pour faire plaisir à cette femme qui n'avait de mère que le fait d'avoir enfanter. Il serrait les poings, si fort que ses ongles laissaient des marques dans ses paumes mais en apparence il semblait très calme. Un volcan avant l'éruption...

Pas de surprise à ce niveau non plus. Puisqu'il le prenait ainsi, elle balança un chèque sur la table.  
\- Trois millions, avec ça tu pourras partir où tu désires.  
Elle n'allait pas laisser ce gamin ruiner sa carrière, celle de son mari, détruire l'empire politique de Ioannis! Même si elle était devenue l'une des leurs par mariage.

Devait elle au moins lui expliquer pourquoi? Non, perte de temps, il refuserait d'entendre raison, de comprendre les retombées.  
Eric regarda le chèque avait une telle hostilité que le bout de papier aurait pu flamber de combustion spontanée. Il tendit lentement la main puis le prit. Il le déchira en deux, puis en quatre, six, huit... de tout petits confettis tombant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il s'approcha ensuite de la femme, n'hésitant pas à planter son regard perçant, si particulier, droit dans celui de cette mégère détestée.  
\- Votre argent vous pouvez vous le carrer dans le cul et bien profondément. Jamais je ne vous laisserais rendre Malia malheureux en le séparant de moi. Vous en faites bien assez avec votre égoïsme permanent...  
\- Parfait, prépare toi donc à avoir des ennuis mon garçon, je t'ai laissé le choix mais tu es une gêne, une Menace. Rassure toi. Ta vie ne sera pas en danger.

Elle n'avait pas cillé au moment où il l'assassina du regard, où il la fusilla mentalement. Non, elle portait bien son surnom: Froide.  
Mais elle sourit, dangereusement, ainsi ce gosse prétendait tenir à Malia à ce point? Il lui restait une seconde solution.  
\- Si tu refuses de partir, il se pourrait que ce soit LUI qui s'en aille...  
\- Touche à un de ses cheveux salope et que tu sois sa mère ou non j'en ai rien à battre! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête? C'est ton fils merde! Tu le traites comme un objet, une jolie poupée qui sourit aux photographes mais je m'en fou! Je veux Malia celui qui rit, qui pleure, qui est maladroit parfois, qui est adorable! Pourquoi tu peux pas juste l'aimer putain?!

Oui, cette fois c'était sorti. Il n'en pouvait plus. Jusque là Eric avait fait de son mieux pour être poli et pas trop gênant parce que malgré tout, son amant tenait à cette femme. Sa mère. Il sentit des larmes sur ses joues, de rage, de désespoir...  
\- Pourquoi tu peux pas le laisser être un peu heureux? On est discret, on fait jamais rien qui puisse nous trahir...

Ho, qu'il était mignon! Amour? L'amour permettait il à cette ville de tenir debout? Il existait certaines vérités que cet enfant devait apprendre...  
\- Ce petit monde bien confortable dans lequel tu vis, tu le dois aux gens comme moi: aux SALOPES , oui oui. Tu crois que ça m'AMUSE de devoir répondre continuellement de mes ACTES? Tu penses que je trouve agréable comme situation? Tu te figures peut être que ça me plait tout cela?! Plains toi aux médiats. Nous sommes harcelés, traqués... L'opinion publique ne jure que par eux.

Elle sortit une cigarette qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Inutile de chercher, de tenter de discuter.  
Confortable mon cul, pensa-t-il. Le salaire de son père suffisait tout juste et sa mère ne trouvait pas de travail depuis des années...  
\- Et ton fils vaut moins que la ville... Tu sais sa couleur préférée? Ce qu'il aime manger, ce qu'il déteste? Ses rêves et ses cauchemars? Moi je sais tout ça. Je l'aime. Et il t'aime alors que tu ne le vois même pas. Quand tu es là, il parle au mur... Fais ton travail, je me ferais fantôme mais ne me dis pas de le quitter, ne me dis pas de lui briser le cœur... Tu veux pas lui faire tant de mal c'est pas possible..?  
Bon dieu, il pourrait même devenir un putain de domestique dans leur baraque de riches juste pour pouvoir continuer à le voir!

Alors s'il voulait la vérité.  
\- En guerre, il faut savoir faire des Sacrifices. Voilà tout.  
Non elle ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il souffre mais elle refusait que la ville ne devienne le jouet du monde sous terrain. Il existait des enjeux plus importants que ses désirs de mère, ses besoins de femme. Voilà ce que son beau père lui avait appris.

Elle tira sur le filtre de sa cigarette électronique, cela prendrait des heures pour mettre la situation telle qu'elle se présentait, véritablement en lumière, qu es ce qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait comprendre à tout ça, qu'es ce qu'il y connaissait? Ses raisons? Son combat? Ca ne regardait qu'elle. Au fait de son cœur protégé par la Glace demeurait une petite fille perdue regardait son frère se faire emmener, sa mère commençait à faire des Choses à des hommes pour payer une dette de jeu ... En fait juste ce que son irresponsable de Père avait accumulé au casino du coin...  
\- Alors laisse le moi! Fais ta guerre mais laisse le moi. Ta fille adore parader sous les projecteurs et dans les soirées mondaines. Elle sait parler à qui et comment. Pas Malia qui se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre et bégaie devant tout ces gens... Laisse moi prendre soin de lui si tu ne peux pas le faire!

Oui, il n'avait que 15 ans mais il abandonnerait ses études et irait faire un apprentissage pour trouver vite du travail puis un appartement. N'importe quoi qui tiendrait la route.  
\- Je t'en prie... Ne le brise pas pour de bon, il s'en remettra pas... Je dis pas qu'on va s'aimer pour la vie mais qu'on s'aime maintenant. Un véritable amour je te promets! Ton travail est important, Malia est important. Fais ce que tu dois faire mais ne le mêle pas à ça alors qu'il ne veut pas et que tu as quelqu'un de mieux sous la main... Laisse le... Laisse nous...  
Devait-il se mettre à genoux, la supplier pendant des heures et des heures pour qu'elle accepte de lui confier ce fils qui ne rentrait pas dans les cadres de leurs vies malgré tout ses efforts?

Oui mais c'est touchant de voir qu'il l'aime autant...  
\- La politique c'est du Mensonge, donc on va arranger une vérité qui puisse vous permettre de continuer à vous voir, puisque tu sembles sincère. Dit elle.  
Elle allait bricoler un truc avec son attaché de presse, payer quelques personnes, s'arranger avec son mari, qui lui ne pensait qu'à construire des usines aux quatre coins du monde, pour le profit, mais pas seulement à des fins d'économie locale. Elle n'avait pas autant lutté pour éradiquer la Pègre, séduit un homme riche, puissant avec des moyens et du pouvoir pour tout ruiner à cause de ces journalistes stupides! Ce garçon lui avait fait comprendre une chose: ça ne servait à rien de se préserver, de se faire une image, aussi honnête serait elle, quelqu'un la détruirait, la salirait... Elle posa sa cigarette: Merci, tu m'as au moins rappelé quelque chose. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, s'ils n'ont que ça à faire. Bonne soirée Eric.  
Elle eut pour la première fois un sourire sincère à son égard.

Et lui fit un câlin, la serrant fort dans ses bras.  
\- Tu l'aimes! Oh merci merci merci! Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes vraiment... Merci! Bon dieu merci que tu l'aimes..  
Oui, l'auvergnat la remerciait d'aimer Malia, il la remerciait en son nom puisqu'il n'était pas là. C'était un soulagement tellement extraordinaire qu'il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne de chialer comme une madeleine et serrant dans ses bras, avec force en plus, cette femme qu'il commençait à peine à comprendre mais qui venait de faire le bonheur de celui qu'il aimait.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut son tour de pleurer aussi, une larme, versée pour son frère, pour sa mère, ses amies, ce garçon qu'elle avait perdu... Elle les détruirait tous...Au Diable leurs pathétiques petits jeux de pouvoir! Ce qui comptait, c'était les gestes, la presse, les tabloïds, elle allait leur faire payer, ils avaient presque failli la détourner de son premier but! Mais , cet adolescent si enflammé semblable à celui qui lui avait fait entrevoir un moyen de s'en sortir, des les Libérer tous... Qu'il ressemblait à Eric. Lui aussi aimait un garçon, elle avait donc renoncé à lui, pour accomplir leur rêve à tout les deux.

Machinalement il lui tendit un mouchoir. Un peu rougissant. Maintenant il se sentait un peu bête mais il avait toujours eu un foutu caractère... Ah, il avait de la lave dans les veines pas de doute.  
\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes... Il l'attends depuis tellement longtemps...  
Peut-être qu'il tirait un peu trop sur la corde de sa chance mais ça serait tellement génial que son Trésor vienne lui dire avec un sourire resplendissant que enfin, sa mère lui avait dit "je t'aime"

Elle le remercia, oui, elle lui dirait, même si ces mots étaient pour elle source de douleurs, car les dernières paroles qu'elles avaient dites à son frère avant qu'ils ne lui arrachent. Les Monstres, comme elle les désigna petite fille, les Monstres avaient pris Artemis... sa moitié car eux se ressemblaient vraiment. Ne plus penser à tout cela. Ce soir elle contacterait la personne qui elle avait sacrifié sa vie de l'Autre Coté, car pour détruire un ennemi, quoi de mieux que l'Intérieur?  
\- Je me suis égarée en chemin...Merci à toi...  
Sur ce, elle partit.

Eric la regarda partir puis s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler son petit-ami qui devait attendre anxieusement de ses nouvelles. Dès qu'il entendit le "Allô" il ne pu retenir un sourire bêtement heureux.  
\- Trésor, va voir ta mère quand elle va rentrer. Elle a des choses à te dire...  
Sa voix était calme, prenant cette douceur qu'elle revêtait que pour son copain, indiquant ainsi que ça allait bien. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter.

-...M...Maman...?  
Voix de gosse, il était troublé, perdu, il se sentait un peu déphasé, qu'est ce que Eric voulait dire par là?  
Thémis défit ses longs cheveux qu'elle emprisonnait d'ordinaire dans un chignon tiré à quatre épingles, bizarrement elle se sentait mieux... A l'une des employée de maison, elle demanda que son fils la rejoigne dans la chambre, elle avait à lui parler.  
\- Oui ta maman. Promis mon Trésor tu regretteras pas. Va la voir, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
Eric avait bien fait de l'appeler, au moins il serait un peu préparé à cette nouvelle tant espérée mais qui était devenu une sorte de rêve inaccessible.  
\- Rappelle moi quand vous aurez fini d'accord? J'attendrais.  
\- Oui...  
I

l se rendit dans la chambre le cœur battant et il ne regretta rien, il eut droit à un câlin ainsi qu'à ce que son cœur désirait depuis si longtemps, la preuve qu'il existait autrement qu'à travers ce nom. Il n'aurait jamais cru autant pleurer de joie. Il se serra contre elle alors qu'elle le berçait, le tenant contre son cœur. Cette soirée fut riche en émotions, dans le bon sens, le meilleur du terme.  
\- La prochaine personne qui publie quoi que ce soit sur toi qui n'est officiel, tu le dis, d'accord et on les poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'ils retirent leurs propos ou doivent mettre la clef sous la porte. On va faire comme ça maintenant.

Eric de son coté, s'occupait du ménage et tiens, même du repas. Il avait tellement d'énergie à dépenser à cause des émotions! Alors il briquait la maison, surveillait les cuissons... Et checkait son portable pour voir un appel ou un message. Ah, son adorable petit-ami devait bien profiter... Il sourit à nouveau et chantonna dans le vide, reprenant ses tâches ménagères. Ses parents allaient être heureux en rentrant.

Il reçut en effet un coup de fil, mais la personne de l'autre coté était tellement émue qu'elle peinait à s'exprimer, tout ça faisait beaucoup pour Malia.  
Alors Eric lui parla longuement, la rassurant, l'aidant à se calmer progressivement. Il voulait juste son bonheur et maintenant qu'il le touchait du doigt, lui aussi se sentait aux anges.  
-...Merci...Eric...je...t'aime...tant...tellement...Je...veux...t'épouser...  
Oui, il allait très très très loin, trop sans aucun doute pour leur bien jeune âge.

Mais au lieu de le faire flipper, ça le fit un rire. Un bon rire, joyeux et pas moqueur.  
\- Oh ça, on verra quand on sera majeurs hein ~  
Ce qui laissait trois ans de marge, le temps de se passer bien des choses.  
\- Demain... Tu viens à la maison...Ok ou j'viens chez toi...J'veux t'voir...Je...t'aime...Eric...

Il était un peu submergé par l'émotion là, il ne tenait plus des propos très cohérents. La fatigue commençant à le gagner.  
\- Oui Trésor, on se verra. Écoute, rappelle demain d'accord? Va faire de beaux rêves et moi je vais rêver de toi pendant ce temps ~  
Il l'avait sentit et d'ailleurs maintenant que l'euphorie redescendait, il se sentait un peu patraque aussi. L'auvergnat n'allait pas faire long feu.  
\- Bonne nuit mon Amour... Baya le concerné.

Dès le téléphone rangé, il s'allongea, sans trop perdre de temps le sommeil le happa de suite.  
En vérité, ses parents eurent un dîner en amoureux puisqu'il s'était endormit sur le canapé, serrant son téléphone comme un doudou. Le couple ignorait pourquoi leur fils était tant fatigué alors qu'il débordait d'énergie habituellement mais son père le monta dans sa chambre sans le réveiller sous le regard bienveillant de la mère de famille.

Thomas Ozanne, le marqueur principal de l'équipe de basket-ball scolaire, sorti épuisé de son entraînement mais heureux. Il se changea en compagnie de ses camarades dans les vestiaires, écoutant leurs bavardages bruyants sans vraiment tout comprendre, la tête un peu ailleurs. Vivement le début des matchs inter-scolaires! La compétition, ça le faisait frissonner. Une fois prêt, il parti rejoindre son petit-ami qui était officiellement juste un ami. De toute façon il avait du temps avant de rentrer chez lui, son père cheminot était à une station éloignée pour l'instant et rentrait plus tard, sa mère faisait des horaires un peu irréguliers en tant que aide à la personne.  
L

oris Julia était le meilleur élève de toute l'école, un génie selon certains de ses enseignants qui ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges sur son intelligence hors du commun au risque de gêner le principal intéressé. Placé en famille d'accueil depuis son plus jeune âge, le garçon vivait dans une famille Marocaine non croyante parents de deux jumeaux de 6 ans avec qui il s'entendait sans soucis, les considérant comme ses petits frères. Cependant, en dehors de son QI ce garçon blond aux yeux clairs possédait une autre particularité de taille: un don pour l'informatique, surtout le hacking, connu dans le milieu sous le pseudo de Loire figurant à égalité avec son ami Henriette, se faisant appeler Kigali 45 éme meilleur pirate du net d'Europe. Il éteignit sa machine principale, ça c'était fini, maintenant il comptait se faire un thé glacé pendant que Ali regardait la télévision et que Saayb faisait ses devoirs.

Le brun sauta dans le bus et attendit tranquillement l'arrêt pour descendre près de chez Loris. Il reçu un sms de sa petite sœur adoptive, Veronica encore au collège, elle était en vérité sa cousine puisque fille du frère de son père. Elle avait été adopté suite à un accident la privant de ses parents. Elle n'avait que deux ans à l'époque et elle n'avait plus parler jusqu'à quatre, son premier mot ayant été «Thomas» Depuis, les deux enfants du couple Ozanne étaient très proches. Dix minutes plus tard et hop, il sortit pour aller voir son blondinet. Rencontre ordinaire puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe, l'amitié un peu étrange s'était muée en autre chose, une relation amoureuse qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir. En tout cas, pas lui. Mais il s'y était accommodé. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il y frappa brièvement mais fortement, comme à son habitude.

Le plus grand des frère Akim bondit pour lui ouvrir.  
\- Oh! Coucou Thomas c'était bien l'école?  
Puis les mains en porte voix: LORIS Y A THOMAS A LA MAISON!  
La discrétion n'avait jamais fait partie des traits de caractère de ce petit garçon à l'imagination débordante, voire envahissante; un peu comme lui...  
\- Ali arrête de crier j'essaye de lire mon chapitre pour demain, le maître va nous poser des questions.

Le monstre était comme à son habitude lui aussi. Thomas posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, son sac de sport prenant deux fois plus de place que son sac de cours puis se dirigea naturellement à travers l'appartement. Sachant que ledit monstre allait le suivre un peu avant de repartir dans son monde.

\- Oui c'était bien, surtout le basket. L'est où ton grand frère?

\- Loris il est dans sa chambre, oh il est gros ton sac... Tu crois qu'on pourrait me mettre dedans?  
Saayb le stoppa direct, connaissant son double.  
\- Non, tu rentres pas, tu vas rester coincé. Dit celui ci avec calme mais une autorité presque maternelle.

Le petit fit une moue contrariée, son frère venait de lui gâcher le plaisir. Puis, une nouvelle idée lui vint; il prit congé de Thomas pour se diriger vers son Antre.  
La première porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Ha tiens, salut Thomas, rentre, tu veux boire ou manger un truc?  
Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir un passager clandestin dans son sac. Même si avec sa mère et sa sœur, le gosse serait traité comme un coq en pâte une fois à la maison.  
\- Salut, à boire s'te plaît. J'viens de me taper deux heures d'entraînement.  
Et malgré la douche rapide prise au lycée, il avait quand même hâte d'en prendre une vraie chez lui. Chaude de préférence.

\- Ca marche.  
Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec le pichet rempli de thé glacé qu'il venait justement de faire peu avant que son petit ami n'arrive. Il le servit puis lui tendit le verre. Désormais la porte fermée, ils pouvaient agir comme bon leur semblait, sans indiscrétion ni mini témoin.  
Verre qu'il descendit rapidement tant il avait soif. Ca lui faisait du bien tiens. Pas démonstratif par nature, c'était à Loris de venir à lui pour avoir des marques d'affection en dehors des "crises" de jalousie que pouvait lui faire Thomas si on draguait ou collait un peu trop son compagnon. Ils n'étaient pas du genre ostensibles mais dernièrement, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans un coin isolé au lycée, histoire de ré-affirmer que l'autre était bien avec lui uniquement et pas intéresser par un tiers.

Quand le verre fut vide, il se rapprocha du jeune métis et l'embrassa avec douceur.  
\- Je t'aime Thomas, je m'en fous de cet abruti...  
En effet depuis quelques temps, un élève transféré en cour d'année s'était permis de lui tourner autour, le draguant de façon bien lourde et limite indécente, son petit ami avait dû se retenir pour éviter de l'assommer de ses poings, il l'avait vu, surtout quand les mains de celui ci s'égarèrent autour de sa taille. Il s'était pris une gifle par l'objet de son désir, mais quand Kigali de nature surprotectrice avec lui apprit cette histoire, il eut droit en prime à un magnifique coup de genou par la vice championne d'auto défense, titre gagné à un tournois amateur.

Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place au bas de son dos, le rapprochant de lui. Oui, il savait déjà tout ça mais son tempérament sanguin le poussait malgré tout à réagir de cette façon. D'une certaine façon, ça le rendait prévisible et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça mais bon... Ca serait très dur de changer sa personnalité même si il essayait.  
-Je sais, finit-il par lâcher.  
\- Et puis maintenant vu ce que Kigali a fait à son matos, il os'ra plus m'approcher. Chuchota t il en riant, sa main caressant la joue de l'autre adolescent alors que la seconde passait doucement sur sa nuque. D'un coté, il se sentait aimé ainsi, important, tant qu'il ne faisait pas un scandale en public comme le copain ultra jaloux, ça passait, dans son cas, il trouvait même la réaction mignonne.

Ce qui ne serait pas près d'arriver. Autant il pouvait péter un câble une fois en privé, autant il ne se donnerait pas en spectacle devant les autres. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'exposer ses états d'âme. Il ne le faisait déjà pas devant ses proche... Ou rarement. Et Loris était aimé pas de doute, Thomas le lui faisait comprendre de façon détournée.  
Assis sur ses genoux, le garçon échangea un baiser profond, à caractère non sexuel, sauf si Thomas le désirait. Leur relation était un peu comme eux deux, il aimait la voir comme particulière, à ses yeux le jeune sportif était une personne unique, précieuse. Même ce qui leur arrivait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru si quelqu'un lui avait raconté ça un jour.

Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec la même intensité et sans connotations non plus. Ses bras entourèrent l'autre, le rapprochant un peu plus, presque collés. Câlin à sa façon en quelques sortes. Cette relation spéciale, il voulait la conserver pour eux en lui donnant une sorte de dimension secrète qui correspondait à son coté réservé. Pas timide juste discret.

Surtout pour avoir la paix dans le cas de Loris, la société avait beau accepter les gens de leur "genre" globalement, la prudence et la méfiance était un trait caractéristique du jeune Julia. En tant que hackeur, cela ressortait. Tant qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, il en profita pour lui parler.  
\- J'ai appelé ma mère y a pas longtemps, elle avait l'air d'être mieux.  
Thomas lui caressa le dos, acquiesçant à ses mots. C'était bien si sa mère, la "vraie", parce que bon celle avec qui il vivait n'était une "fausse" non plus, allait mieux. Évidemment c'était important pour le blondinet alors par extension, pour lui aussi.  
\- C'est bien. Et ensuite?  
\- Je compte aller la voir pour son anniversaire et j'ai p'être une piste sur le mec qui l'a enl'vée quand elle était gamine.

Le petit blond avait raconté à son amant l'histoire de sa génitrice, victime d'un terrible traumatisme qui la terrifiait au point que même si son état l'aurait permis elle refusait la moindre sortie à l'extérieur. Il fallait que ce mec disparaisse, par la prison ou qu'il meure pour qu'elle reprenne une vie un peu plus sereine déjà, il le savait.  
Ce coté là par contre le gênait un peu plus. Lui-même traînait parfois avec des gens dit pas recommandable mais rien de grave alors que ce que faisait Loris était d'un tout autre niveau.  
\- J'sais que c'est important mais fait attention quand même...  
Ca serait la cata totale si lui finissait en taule à la place du salopard pour un souci d'éthique ou n'importe quoi d'autre de préjudiciable.

Il l'embrassa et le rassura par un sourire, il comprenait sa réserve, son inquiétude. Mais, il pouvait toujours compter sur son binôme en cas de soucis, ils restaient grâce au net en contact permanent.  
\- Je compte pas jouer avec le Feu, je maîtrise toujours un minium les Flammes avant de me lancer. On m'a confié des jobs déjà dang'reux mais je sais quand il faut arrêter, à quel moment on risque trop.  
\- T'as intérêt. Si tu fais une connerie tu le regretteras si fort après être passé entre mes mains que t'en referas jamais plus de ta vie.  
Il souriait légèrement mais la "menace" était belle et bien réelle. Cependant, Thomas préféra détourner le sujet vers quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable.  
\- Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau du coup?

Il se glissa sous le lit et lui montra un nécessaire de peinture.  
\- Le sien date de la fac, mais elle a trop peur de sortir en racheter un, je sais que ça lui fera plaisir.  
Ca oui, il savait que s'il commettait une erreur son copain lui ferait payer le prix fort, enfin c'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il l'aimait au point de se soucier sincèrement de sa sécurité, de son bien être. Quand il n'effaçait pas ses traces, la jeune Rwandaise repassait fignoler le ménage derrière lui, ainsi avec deux yeux expérimentés, ils réduisaient leurs chances de finir inculpés un jour.  
\- Ca lui fera plaisir ouais.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la peinture, lui faisait juste des tags de temps en temps. Si son père l'apprenait, il se ferait sévèrement remonter les bretelles d'ailleurs... Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, sa passion restait au basket-ball. Et aux trains aussi. Si il ne faisait pas de carrière sportive, il se reconvertirait aux chemins de fer.

Loris échangea avec Thomas un baiser profond, entourant ses bras de sa nuque, le cadeau remit à sa place convenablement rangé.  
\- Moi pour mon anniversaire tant que je l'passe avec toi, il est parfait... Lui confia t il les yeux dans ceux de son petit ami, agrémentant le tout d'un doux sourire. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sans idée séductrice avant d'ajouter: les profs veulent que j'participe à un concourt comme on voit dans les séries télés, mais j'sais pas trop...

N'empêche qu'il allait essayer de lui dégoter un truc potable pour l'occasion mais il y avait encore du temps. Et il allait encore profiter des lèvres de son compagnon pour un moment. Un long moment qui fut coupé par cette interrogation. Thomas fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question.  
\- Hm... T'y gagnes un truc à le faire ou pas?  
\- Le prestige de l'école, monsieur Cohen dit que ça pourrait être bon pour notre image. Et j'gagnerai p'être...

Il pouffa: j'en sais rien en fait... Je sais pas...Mais tu sais que comme toi...j'aime pas être m'retrouver en public...  
Dans la chambre, les nombreux appareils projetaient une petite lumière bleue sur les murs.  
L'intéressé ne savait pas quoi répondre au proviseur de l'académie, surtout qu'il n'avait rien contre lui, au contraire c'était un homme ouvert et compréhensif, une personne intelligente.

Thomas roula des yeux. Le prestige de l'académie franchement... ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Bon, en un sens il y participait avec le reste de l'équipe de basket en gagnant des matchs et tout ça mais sans plus.  
\- J'en sais rien. Fais ce que t'veux.  
Au pire son amie lui dirait si ça valait le coup ou non de le faire, lui n'y connaissant pas grand chose et n'était pas intéressé par ça le moins du monde.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez bien qualifiés avec ton équipe, non?  
Il lui proposa un nouveau verre de thé glacé tout en réfléchissant, une conversation avec le proviseur s'imposait, il irait le voir au plus tôt pour régler cette question. Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure de l'entrée lui fit tendre l'oreille, des talons, donc ça ne pouvait pas être monsieur Akim, il s'agissait par déduction de Kadijah, son épouse, laquelle rentrait certainement de son bénévolat, elle aidait les enfants du quartier pour leurs devoirs, maintenant que Loris n'avait plus besoin d'autant d'attention qu'avant.  
\- On est deuxième sur la liste des équipes en compèt' mais on compte bien chopper la première cette année.  
Thomas le refusa gentiment puis dressa l'oreille, reconnaissant lui aussi par la suite l'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison. Cela sonnait le fait qu'ils allaient devoir bientôt se séparer. Non pas qu'elle leur dirait de le faire, c'était juste une question d'horaires.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, se doutant lui aussi que son camarade allait devoir rentrer pour que sa mère ne se pose pas de question et que son père ne le réprimande pas.  
\- Je vous ai vus jouer, je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances. Lui répondit il sincèrement.  
D'accord, le sport et lui ça faisait X mais il connaissait suffisamment les bases pour émettre ce genre de pronostic.  
\- Maman, Ali prend une casserole pour faire des armures.  
\- TRAITRE FELON JE VAIS T OCCIRE AVEC MA MAGIE DE L ESPRIT DES TERRES D ORACLE HAHA!  
-...Ali... Constata l'aîné en riant.

Toujours en forme ce gosse... Un peu trop parfois. Thomas se sépara donc de son amant, reprenant une distance plus raisonnable. Son portable se manifesta à nouveau.  
\- Hm, faut que je passe chercher Vero un peu plus tôt que prévu...  
Rien de grave mais bon, le devoir de grand frère reprenait ses droits. Heureusement, ils avaient eu leur petit temps à deux.

\- Ok pas de soucis, à demain.  
Puis comme personne ne regardait un bisou rapide suivi d'un je t'aime. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte pour aller saluer sa famille d'accueil.  
\- Bonsoir tout les deux, Loris, tu peux aller chercher du lait s'il te plait, je dois préparer des gâteaux pour une collecte qui aura lieu demain.  
Le garçon hocha la tête, s'empara des clefs, un petit tour à la supérette du coin, tenu par ce gentil petit couple de filles dont l'une était musicienne.  
Le sportif salua correctement la mère de famille puis récupéra ses affaires éparpillées dans l'entrée. Sa sœur était partie étudier chez une amie mais avait fini plus tôt que prévu du coup, son frangin allait la récupérer en chemin pour la ramener à la maison. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Un dernier sourire pour Loris puis il partit de son coté.


	6. Chapter 5

Antoine De Beauce... Parfois, il détestait son nom de famille cordialement. On l'avait élevé avec rigueur et discipline, devenant une jolie poupée au visage lisse et aux yeux vides. Enfin, sauf pour ses amis d'enfances. Pas forcément respectables selon ses parents mais pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire de sa vie... Son père gagnait du fric et sa mère dépensait. C'était tellement cliché qu'on pourrait en faire une sitcom pourrie du dimanche après-midi. Présentement, il brossait lentement sa longue chevelure de jais tout en regardant le ciel bleu par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Compter les avions en espérant en piloter l'un d'eux un jour pour aller loin, très loin de cette maison ressemblant à un manoir à fantômes tant il était vide d'humanité...

Médée travaillait chez les De Beauce depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans ce pays, à l'époque Madame venait d'accoucher de son petit garçon, immédiatement, elle s'était prise pour lui d'une affection maternelle qui ne cessa de grandir au fil des années, elle le considérait comme son enfant secret, d'autant que le garçon adolescent aujourd'hui lui avait toujours bien rendu son affection ainsi que ses égards. Elle frappa à sa porte, un plateau entre les mains.  
\- Monsieur Antoine, puis je entrer?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs il vint lui ouvrir la porte. Dès qu'il vit ce visage aimé, un sourire apparu sur le sien. Léger mais bien réel. Le jeune homme referma ensuite, n'ayant pas envie que d'autres domestiques ne commèrent sur eux. Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires! Antoine retourna ensuite vers la coiffeuse et se saisit d'un élastique pour nouer une haute queue de cheval. Garder ses cheveux si longs était un peu sa pointe de rébellion. Mais comme le public le trouvait "tellement beau, comme un prince" ce caprice passait.

\- Ton père a encore fait un scandale et exigé que tu les coupe pour ne plus ressembler je cite à " un rockeur hippie" ou une bêtise du même genre?  
Elle ne l'avait pas mis au monde mais en savait plus sur lui que ses propres parents. Ha quelle ironie. Elle soupira, il allait aussi falloir qu'elle lui parle d'autre chose, au moins aussi peu agréable.  
\- Il va falloir que tu fasses la Potiche demain soir, Monsieur fait une réception, je viens de l'entendre parler. Il a invité les Ioannis entre autres et...accroche toi: une fille à te présenter... Gloussa-t-elle.

Antoine eu un petit rire et joua avec ses cheveux, limite provocateur dans sa posture.  
\- Il a peur qu'on me prenne pour un travestit, déjà que je suis pas assez grand et trop maigre... Je suis tellement pas viril. Pas comme lui, conclut-il acidement.

Il était le portrait craché de sa mère au masculin y comprit le grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Un marmonnement incompréhensible se fit entendre suite à la nouvelle concernant la soirée puis il leva les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Une fille? Que veut-il que je fasse de ça..?

Elle s'assit, autant lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait.  
\- Je crains qu'il ne commence à vouloir se chercher une bru... Et de ce que j'ai compris, il apprécierait beaucoup que ce mariage soit avec... Ne t'étouffes pas d'accord? Phothula Ioannis, je crois que ta chère mère ne dirait pas non à voir des chiffres supplémentaires s'ajouter à leur compte en banque.

Ha, cette fille était détestable, hautaine, mauvaise, sadique... Elle cumulait tant de défauts que leur liste montrée à quelqu'un le ferait pâlir. Elle se souvenait de cette conversation, monsieur De Beauce pensait de manière tellement stupide...  
Elle avait beau lui dire, il n'en avala pas moins son café de travers. Du café oui, il avait pris le thé en horreur. Phothula? Il détestait cette grognasse encore plus que les autres greluches!  
\- Quitte à me taper un Ioannis je préfère prendre Malia.  
Il était gay bon dieu! Gay! Mais ça, impossible de le dire alors le faire comprendre... Du coup Antoine passait pour un frigide dans les sphères de la haute société. Ah si seulement Armand pouvait le tirer de là pour de bon...

Ha oui, tout deux formeraient un petit couple bien mignon, songea-t-elle, hou, il allait falloir qu'elle se calme, garder ce genre rêverie pour son petit appartement avec son ordinateur et ses milliers d'histoires d'amour tout sexes confondus. Sans compter ses récits passant la bonne société au vitriol. La jeune femme lui tendit un mouchoir au cas où il aurait eu besoin de cracher.  
\- Ho, je crains que le cœur du petit Malia n'ai déjà été ravi, Antoine.  
Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'essuya avant de finir de boire proprement. Ainsi Malia était prit? Ses pensées s'exprimèrent tout haut.  
\- Y'en a au moins un qui a de la chance alors...

Avec Armand c'était particulier... Ils se tournaient autour mais ne faisaient rien. Strictement rien. Aux dernières nouvelles, celui-ci était hétéro et même si Paul était à voiles et à vapeur, il était tombé fou amoureux d'une sublime blonde alors depuis presque un an, il était devenu sage comme une image. Et lui était seul.

\- Je peux...te faire un câlin?  
Elle trouvait préférable de lui demander son avis, car même si elle l'adorait, elle le comprenait assez bien et respectait ses limites. Voilà pourquoi elle attendait une réponse, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir attristé comme cela. Après, peut être aurait-il l'envie de se confier?  
Antoine haussa les épaules, sa version du "oui" non formulé verbalement. Une fois calé dans cette étreinte emplie de tendresse, la seule qu'il eu jamais eu ici à vrai dire, il laissa son regard d'argent dériver sur le luxe de sa chambre. Épurée pourtant comparée au reste du bâtiment.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Armand... Je sais même pas ce que je veux de lui... Et il est pas gay en plus. Ce n'est pas rationnel et ça m'énerve.  
Rationalité plutôt que sentimentalité puisqu'on ne lui avait enseigné que ça. Et ce n'était pas rationnel de s'accrocher à une personne inaccessible.

Elle le réconforta autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
\- Antoine, as tu déjà parlé de tes sentiments à ce garçon? Et puis le monde n'est pas QUE rationnel quoi que les gens de ce milieu en disent. Et s'il existe une chose irrationnelle vois tu c'est bien notre cœur.  
Elle se sentait idiote à tenir de tels discours mais, elle ne voyait pas trop quoi lui dire d'autre, en plus elle le pensait, elle l'avait vu son confirmer maintes fois. Médée souhaitait voir cet adolescent heureux car il le méritait à son sens plus que n'importe qui au sein de cette famille.

Ses sentiments? Quels sentiments? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait obtenir de son meilleur ami! Plus. Il voulait plus que ce qu'ils avaient maintenant mais... Antoine se mordilla la lèvre puis se détacha gentiment de sa gouvernante.  
\- Je dois me préparer pour la journée à l'académie. La soirée est pour ce soir..?  
Académie publique mais comme la famille avait beaucoup investit dedans, ça faisait encore plus bonne image d'y mettre leur fils. Il y avait une grande chance pour que soit aussi le cas de Malia. Sa soeur avait préféré une école privée prestigieuse si il se souvenait bien. Bon débarras.

\- Elle a lieu demain soir, oui et moi je vais retourner voir mon si charmant deuxième Patron, insupportable depuis que sa femme l'a plaqué pour son frère... Ha...Je devrais me mettre à écrire des bouquins à l'eau de rose, au moins je ferais fortune et je n'aurais plus à les voir. Passe une bonne journée Antoine.  
Elle descendit les escaliers, ha...Superbe, il recommençait à la sonner, à quel siècle vivait ce type? Mais bon, il permettait de remplir la marmite, au moins. Antoine étant grand, elle avait désormais deux emplois.

Le brun la remercia d'un sourire avant de reprendre son masque d'une indifférence parfaite et sans failles. Une fois prêt il descendit et sortit dehors, entrant dans la voiture à sa disposition pour l'amener à l'école. Il songea avec ironie qu'il serait plus simple et surtout moins ennuyeux d'y aller en bus, en vélo ou en n'importe quoi d'autre. Même en cheval tient! A peine eut-il atteint la grille qu'il sentit un bras sur ses épaules, son regard se leva alors et tomba dans deux iris d'un bleu translucide.  
\- Hey 'toine!  
\- Bonjour Armand.  
Au moins à l'académie, il pouvait respirer un peu. Encore plus alors qu'il écoutait le babillage de son ami passionné d'automobiles. Et sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence... Tant de choses que le châtain possédait et que les autres n'avaient pas.

Malia resta deux minutes en retrait et fit signe à son camarade de classe supérieure.  
\- Excusez moi, salut, je peux parler à Antoine deux minutes s'il vous plaît?  
Il cherchait Eric du regard, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise...  
Alix postée dans un coin prenait des notes sur les couples potentiels ou qui seraient sympas de voir se former, ses amies n'arrivant pas avant quelques minutes, ça allait l'occuper amplement.

Le fana de voitures s'écarta donc, roucoulant des âneries sur un soit-disant fanboy. Antoine roula des yeux puis se dirigea vers son camarade d'infortune. Si il était possible de dire ça pour des gens riches comme Crésus... Armand aperçu Paul et Élisabeth et se dirigea alors vers eux, laissant son ami discuter tranquillement. Le brun s'arrêta donc vers Malia et s'adressa à lui aimablement.  
\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
Eric n'était pas encore arrivé pour sa part mais n'était pas très loin, tout ça n'étant qu'une affaire de quelques minutes.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ah qu'il était nerveux en présence des autres.  
-...Tu voudras...bien rester avec moi à la soirée de demain soir? Ca va être affreux je sens... T'es la seule personne avec qui je m'entends à peu près bien...Les autres soit me snobent, ou ils se foutent de moi...  
La Crétoise ne les quittait plus des yeux, oh que Malia était chou ainsi, elle mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et le chouchouter... Sauf que si elle changeait son désir en actes, elle allait le traumatiser. Et Antoine, quelle classe...Ce garçon devrait être avec un mec à sa hauteur...

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux sombre tout en hochant la tête positivement. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de rester avec Malia, loin de là.  
\- D'accord, ça m'arrange aussi.  
Il fut surprit en voyant un autre garçon arriver, sa chevelure d'un blond roux lumineux semblant être accordé à sa personnalité vu la façon dont il salua l'autre collégien, le serrant dans ses bras avec un "Bonjour!" retentissant. Eric rajouta ensuite tout bas un "mon Trésor" que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre. De toute façon, ce n'était que pour son petit-ami uniquement pas besoin de l'attention du reste des étudiants.

La présence de Eric lui fit un bien fou, il allait déjà nettement mieux.  
\- Coucou. Bon Antoine, merci, tu peux retourner avec tes amis.  
Le petit surnom donna sur ses lèvres un immense sourire, son petit ami, son amour, la personne qui le maintenait au dessus du vide métaphorique de sa condition. Dès qu'il aurait un moment, il lui accorderait un baiser, il analysait leur environnement pour trouver où.  
\- Je t'en prie, termina son aîné avant de partir, leur faisant un léger signe de la main.  
\- L'est canon mais pas autant que toi, rajouta l'auvergnat avec un petit rire avant d'entraîner son compagnon vers leur bâtiment.  
Pour sa part Antoine retrouva son groupe d'amis et tous partirent en classe en papotant. Il se dit que parfois, il devait bien être le seul à regretter la longueur des vacances scolaires tant il se sentait plus libre ici que chez lui.

Et comme personne ne regardait, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Je t'aime Eric, Antoine est juste quelqu'un qui a grandi dans le même monde que moi...  
Alix tendit le cou, elle avait toujours senti quelque chose entre le séduisant fils De Beauce et son ami passionné d'automobile, le genre intense, troublant, perturbant...Surtout du coté du brun par ailleurs. Rien n'était à ses yeux plus frustrant qu'un couple ne pouvant se faire pour d'autres raisons que l'absence de désir ou de sentiments, dans le cas contraire, il fallait laisser les concernés ensembles, non mais!

Eric lui sourit avec bonne humeur et lâcha un simple "Je sais". Non pas qu'il eut douté de l'amour de son Trésor envers lui, loin de là.  
Armand avait l'habitude de poser son bras sur les épaules de son ami, plus petit, un peu à la manière dont il pourrait le faire avec une fille. Et si Antoine n'y faisait pas attention, le regard de son camarade le cherchait et le suivait toujours. Pour l'aider disait-il à Paul. Au cas où. Comment s'étaient-ils connus? La mère du châtain avait travaillé un temps au manoir comme l'appelait le jeune maître et du coup, son fils venait avec elle. Les deux enfants s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, surtout parce que le petit Antoine n'avait jamais aimé voir son seul ami pleurer. Un vrai pleurnichard à l'époque...

Sur sa tablette tactile, cadeau qu'elle s'était offert après une réussite, la jeune Crétoise entama un petit schéma basique sans quitter le groupe des yeux, même si, avec l'habitude elle ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de les espionner. Armand malgré son attirance envers la gente féminine pouvait-il éprouver des sentiments vis à vis d'Antoine? Car, de son coté à lui, pour son œil anormalement avisé quand cela touchait des sujets pareils, le jeune De Beauce était amoureux sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Armand qui se mit à geindre quand on lui rappela qu'ils avaient deux heures de maths. Avec LE prof sadique à souhait. Tristano Descalis-Sabrant, leur Terminator perso concernant le monde merveilleux, fantastique et passionnant des mathématiques. Mais monde qui devait être obligatoirement connu pour leurs carrières futures. Et de toute façon, les maths étaient une matière obligatoire. Vivement la pause d'une heure qui suivait la torture mentale, ainsi le fana de voitures de courses allait pouvoir trouver une occasion de se rapprocher physiquement de son ami de la haute classe sans que celui-ci n'y prête trop attention.

Les maths ou la matière où Loris brillait sans nul autre pareil en classe, il discutait d'ailleurs justement d'une théorie avec leur professeur sur laquelle il voulait avoir son avis. Alix, elle commençait sa journée de façon bien plus festive avec la Pétillante professeur d'Anglais Amy Lane. Laquelle partageait entre autre son goût pour les amours masculines, cette jeune femme s'intéressait à quantité de sujets, même aux matières où personne ne l'aurait attendu. Pas vraiment rigoureuse, elle devait son poste à sa mémoire parfaite: hyper-mnésique.

Tristano était d'ailleurs assez content d'avoir un élève assidu et intelligent. La plupart était une telle bande de cornichons que s'en était désespérant. Quelques cas étaient à part, certains bossaient bien sans être des génies mais il en était satisfait. Ceux qui se contentaient de dire «Mais M'sieur pas ma faute si j'comprends pas» il avait l'envie subite de les baffer. Interdit donc il leur collait encore plus d'exos à faire. Et vlan. La deuxième sonnerie retentit et le cours commença réellement. Deux heures de ce que Paul appelait avec classe «de la masturbation intellectuelle pire que la littérature» C'était pour dire.

Le petit blond s'assit avant de sortir toutes ses affaires ainsi qu'un exemplaire du Monde Diplomatique, lire un article ou deux en attendant, son cahier de était de façons ouvert, ses exercices faits, il arrêterait dès que le professeur tiendrait des propos liés au cour. Il pouvait écouter tout en parcourant les nouvelles internationales. Alix se mit à coté de Elisabeth, son amie et accessoirement la personne dont Paul, un des membre du petit trio était amoureux, une aubaine pour l'amatrice de romance masculine.  
\- Coucou Eli!  
Elle la surnommait ainsi, à l'occasion.

Antoine avait tout fait également ayant même aidé Armand et Paul par textos. Le châtain s'était débrouillé par lui-même pour la majorité, il voulait juste une confirmation de ses résultats. Et alors que Monsieur Descalis-Sabrant commençait sa diatribe habituelle, le fils De Beauce commença une activité oh combien passionnante: faire des avions en papier. Il ne les envoyait pas mais c'était une distraction.  
La jolie blonde sourit à son amie et lui fit une bise rapide.  
\- Coucou, comment tu vas?  
Leur prof d'anglais avait souvent un peu de retard, jamais bien plus de cinq minutes mais ça laissait le temps de papoter avant que le cours ne commence pour de vrai.

Les pensés de Loris s'égarèrent vers Thomas, le pauvre commençait par la matière qu'il aimait le moins, Marianne allait devoir déployer ses trésors de patience pour palier sa mauvaise humeur, il lui souhaitait intérieurement bien du courage. Elle avait beau être son amie d'enfance et le connaître, ça n'en restait pas moins une tâche aussi fastidieuse qu'épuisante.  
\- Ca va oui merci. Tu sais quoi j'suis maintenant SURE qu'il y a un truc possible entre Antoine et Armand, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.  
L'adolescente déploya son matériel d'Anglais sur la table, surtout que leur prof faisait étudier un auteur passionnant, merveilleux, sublime selon la demoiselle: Oscar Wilde... Ha qu'elle adorait la vie de cet auteur, s'il avait pu naître à son époque...

Heureusement, Marianne maîtrisait très bien le sujet «Thomas» ce n'était pas trop difficile pour elle de le faire tenir correctement tout le long du cours quand bien même celui-ci pouvait lui hérisser le poil. Il devait avoir une intendance régulière à tout pour pouvoir rester dans l'équipe de basket.

Elisabeth eu un petit rire à cette affirmation puis étala ses documents, parfaitement classés. Cela étant, c'était amusant d'écouter les théories d'Alix mais celle-ci était loin d'être farfelue. Seuls les principaux concernés devaient être aveugles à leur façon d'agir l'un avec l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les faire bouger...? Là était le nœud du problème.

\- Antoine et Armand iraient tellement bien ensembles. Soupira-t-elle, ça ferait un couple si mignon... Au moins autant que Loris Julia et Thomas Ozanne. Chuchota t elle à sa camarade, car personne ne devait l'apprendre, d'autant que c'était une véritable découverte car ces deux là bridaient leurs sentiments en public à la quasi perfection! Les fantasmes de Alix pouvaient souvent se qualifier de farfelus et d'inenvisageable, or pour ses intuitions, elle tombait juste, précision redoutable. Ca marchait aussi avec les couples lesbiens et hétéros sauf qu'elle ne leur portait pas une grande attention, ils s'aimaient, tant mieux.  
\- Oui, ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps aussi...

Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui pensaient qu'une véritable relation se basait à la fois sur du temps et des sentiments. Pas juste l'un ou l'autre alors de les voir se tourner autour depuis la fin du collège... Ce n'était pas explicite avant. Là non plus en fait mais plus visible, plus... palpable. La façon dont ils se regardaient quand l'un des deux regardait ailleurs justement...  
\- Oh, tu as finalement découvert le secret de Thomas ~  
Elle aurait dû être surprise mais ne l'était pas. Pourquoi? Marianne. Elle n'avait pas dévoilé la vérité évidemment mais elle savait déchiffrer les demi-mots de la rouquine.

\- Je les ais vus s'embrasser, je savais que Loris avait un copain mais...Thomas...je dois avouer que c'était... Le scoop du jour.  
Elle parlait toujours bas mais cessa reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée de leur professeur d'Anglais.  
Vêtue de façon très légère pour la saison, mais cela s'expliquait par les Etats où elle avait grandi, dont les premières années de sa vie en Alaska.  
\- Hello tout le monde! Alors prêts pour entamer cette journée avec moi?

Babeth sourit, oui c'était un scoop en soit, puis elle se concentra sur leurs études. Autant bien suivre même si elle n'avait pas de soucis particulier avec la matière. Grappiller des points étaient toujours utile pour rattraper une fausse note autre part. En interrogeant un peu Paul peut-être qu'elle en saurait plus concernant une possible avancée entre les deux amis de son amoureux...

Loris remercia son professeur de mathématiques, à présent, direction le bureau du proviseur Cohen pour discuter avec lui de cette histoire de prestige, l'académie avait elle vraiment besoin qu'il passe ce concourt ou non? Il allait voir l'affaire avec le principal intéressé. Après s'être annoncé à la secrétaire, une petite demoiselle à l'air rêveuse, bien compétente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, il s'assit sur une chaise réfléchissant aux équations données par leur enseignant précédent sur son téléphone portable.  
\- Bien jeunes gens, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mes amis de l'école de cinéma ont accepté de nous fournir une copie du film sur l'époque victorienne qui passe en ce moment même sur les écrans Américains. Il est sorti samedi dernier, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir de sous titre, alors, je vous ai rédigé le scénario pour ceux que la prononciation perturberaient. Elisabeth, pourrais tu sil te plaît distribuer à la classe le temps que j'allume le téléviseur?

Elle commençait par leur parler en Français, c'était la première heure et elle se doutait que certains/certaines récupéraient encore de leur nuit agitée, ce dont témoignaient leurs cernes...Haha Bad Luck!  
Henri le reçu donc une petite dizaine de minutes après.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais au téléphone. Viens, entre et assis-toi.

Il lui souriait aimablement, indiquant les sièges des invités à face à son bureau encombré de paperasse malgré l'ordinateur dernier cri trônant dessus. Des photos de sa famille étaient mêlées à des dessins d'enfants. Les siens mais aussi ceux de l'académie qu'il recevait quelque fois.  
La jeune fille s'exécuta rapidement, distribuant le tas de feuilles à tout ses camarades. Elle jetait d'ailleurs un rapide coup d'œil audit scénario. Au moins ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un navet ou une ânerie de blockbuster qui fait boum et basta.

\- Merci de me recevoir Proviseur Cohen. Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire poli.  
Il prit donc place, reconnaissant avec amusement l'une des œuvres de Ali, un dessin de son camarade Andrea représentant à tout les coups la glacerie de sa famille, sans oublier les curieuse représentations de la petite Bretonne qui faisait battre le cœur de l'aîné Akim, depuis le premier regard, visiblement, la fillette ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. La représentation fidèle d'un chat avec une couronne et l'air pincé le fit discrètement rire.

Le DVD installé, la jeune femme mit le film en pause, il lui restait quelques précisions à donner puis elle lancerait le visionnage.  
\- Alors ce film n'est pas une adaptation fidèle de la vie de Oscar Wilde, il s'inspire de son vécu mais aussi de la plupart de ses œuvres.  
Regard à un groupe de garçons: Je ne veux pas entendre des mots comme diverses insultes sortir de vos bouches...Sinon... Je trouverais un Châtiment approprié à l'offense.

Lueur un peu effrayante dans le regard: Voilà, les questions à la deuxième heure.  
Elle s'assit avec un roman en Anglais au titre, pour ceux qui savaient le traduire assez dérangeant.  
Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme reprit sa place et sourit, les mains croisées sur le bois du bureau.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène vers moi?

Le petit rire de son étudiant l'amusa, apparemment il aimait sa décoration.  
Élisabeth retourna à sa place puis relut le papier en diagonale avant de sortir une feuille et son crayon à papier pour prendre des notes au cours du visionnage. Évidemment, il y aurait toujours des imbéciles pour dire ou penser des conneries mais à choisir, elle préférait l'option deux. Pus facile de se concentrer sans les bêtises parasitaires.  
\- Bien, mon professeur principal m'a donné ce courrier.

Il le sortit de son sac dépliant avec soin: je voudrais donc savoir si c'est si important que ça pour le prestige de l'académie... Je ferais un effort sinon...  
Ca pouvait sembler idiot, mais il tenait à savoir ce qu'en pensait l'autorité supérieure de l'établissement avant de se lancer ou non.  
Dès les cinq premières minutes Alix se perdit totalement dans le film, l'acteur principal était terriblement mignon... Les garçons ne l'ouvrirent aussi pas trop car une vedette à leur goût jouait un rôle important, de plus celui d'une fille de petite vertu, donc habillée en conséquence. Dès le premier baiser, la jeune Crétoise se mit la main sur la bouche pour retenir son exclamation enthousiaste, laquelle aurait résonné dans toute la salle: la honte...  
\- Ah oui ça... En fait, ce n'est pas de mon idée mais je ne peux pas la refuser. Ca serait bien si toi et les quelques autres élèves qui brillent dans leur domaine respectifs voulaient bien participer à ça...

Comprendre: les concours étaient organisés par ceux donnant le plus de subventions à l'académie et qui l'avaient faite construire de surcroît alors il ne pouvait pas dire non quand bien même il pensait que c'était surfait et que ça perdait de sa valeur quand on utilisait ses étudiants comme des preuves de réussite plutôt que de mettre en valeur leurs mérites.  
Babeth aussi était plutôt à fond dans le film. Ah la joie d'avoir des cours vraiment intéressant et prenant!

Il avait su lire entre les lignes, ok, il voyait de quoi il en retournait, donc, le garçon allait prendre sur lui. Il décida de poser la question.  
\- Dites moi, juste par curiosité nous sommes combien et qui sont les autres concernés?  
Son regard se porta à nouveau vers les dessins, c'était une élève de la section art qui avait réalisé ces travaux? Si oui, elle avait un coup de crayon surprenant... Ces détails, cette finesse...

Henri soupira et bu une longue goulée de café. Liquide béni pour tenir le coup. Il devait sans cesse jongler entre le bien être des gosses et les nécessaires courbettes pour obtenir de quoi réaliser ce qui devait être fait pour eux... Il fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau puis en sortit une feuille qu'il montra au jeune homme.  
\- Il y en a de toutes les sections, certains noms te sont peut-être connus.

Il parcourut la fiche remerciant le proviseur, ha Thomas et lui allaient se croiser car les clubs sportifs avaient la part belle mais, s'il fallait cirer les Pompes des messieurs / dames rien d'étonnant à trouver des équipes, hm, des identités inconnues, d'autres par contre lui parlaient plus, il en connaissaient aussi d'autres, hormis son basketteur chéri.  
\- Une dernière chose, la personne qui a fait les portraits et dessins réalistes est en quelle classe?  
Il avait envie de mettre un nom et peut être un visage sur l'auteur de ces représentations.

Des reniflements se firent entendre alors que le générique de fin défilait, Mona, une jeune fille très voire trop sensible n'avait pas supporté la conclusion du film, bouleversée par le décès de plusieurs personnages, ce qui lui valut d'injustes moqueries. Alix roula des yeux, quels primitifs...  
\- T'en as pensé quoi, toi?  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire, il récupéra la feuille et la remit à sa place puisqu'il devait la conserver. La question le prit au dépourvu puis il leva les yeux vers les œuvres en question.  
\- Oh, c'est un collégien. Lucas La Vallière, fils du professeur d'histoire et géographie du même nom. Il est dans le club d'Art mais tu t'en doutais je crois.

Club d'Art commun collège et lycée car il était l'un des plus petits. Musique et surtout sports étaient plus populaires.  
La jolie blonde arrêta de mâchouiller son crayon, perdue qu'elle était dans le film et ses pensées pour pouvoir répondre à son amie.  
\- Très intéressant y'a pas à dire.

\- Monsieur La Vallière a un fils bien talentueux. Bon merci, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, bonne journée Proviseur Cohen. Dit le petit blond en souriant.  
Il se rappelait bien du professeur en question pour l'avoir eu, gentil, il n'hésitait pas à leur raconter des éléments folkloriques, ce qui donnait une couleur particulière mais bienvenue à ses cours.

Sa camarde eut un petit rire.  
\- Il a bon goût ton stylo, tu veux du sel avec?  
Amy voyant que le groupe ne laissait pas Mona secoua la tête.  
\- Allez vous, trois heures de colle, plus une expulsion qui prend effet MAINTENANT!  
India sursauta quand leur professeur d'Anglais éleva la voix d'un coup, il l'avait pourtant entendu dire, mais il ne pouvait s'y attendre.  
\- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Enfin, Henri avait encore bien des choses à faire. Une fois son étudiat parti, il reprit sa routine. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, son Charlie était en train de tondre la pelouse à seulement quelques mètres de là. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient mariés alors si ça étonnait un peu au début, c'était très vite devenu quelque chose de banal de savoir que les deux étaient un couple. Avec enfants en prime. A part quelques esprits étriqués qui persistaient à gueuler que ce n'était pas un exemple sain pour tous les gosses de l'académie mais dans l'ensemble tout allait bien.  
Élisabeth eut un petit rire et lui demanda plutôt du sucre, quitte à continuer la blague. Cet éclat de voix eut le mérite de réveiller Louis qui somnolait au fond de la salle. Il était plutôt sérieux en classe mais il se perdait vite dans ses pensées et de fil en aiguille, il avait fini par rêvasser et tomber dans cet état de semi-éveil.

La grande maison fourmillait d'invités, des tas d'intrus qui circulaient et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir... Pourtant quand on lui signala que c'était l'heure de faire son entrée, Antoine obéit docilement. Comme un chien dressé à faire le beau songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Dans son costard gris tourterelle passé par dessus une chemise d'un blanc parfait, l'argent de ses yeux ressortait particulièrement grâce au camaïeu finement pensé. Ses longs cheveux avaient été tiré en arrière afin que son visage soit parfaitement dégagé hormis sa frange qui tombait vers la gauche. Il adopta un sourire de circonstance lorsque ses parent vinrent vers lui pour le trimbaler de personnalité en célébrité, de people en politique, sans qu'il ne retienne quoique ce soit ni ne prenne la peine de le faire. Soit beau et tais-toi.

Quand elle le vit, Phothula lui bondit littéralement dessus, elle VOULAIT ce garçon, de toute façon, les De Beauce rêvaient depuis bien longtemps d'un mariage avec la puissante famille Ioannis, elle l'épouserait en ferait son petit jouet rien qu'à elle...Oh il serait si mignon... Si docile... Il lui appartiendrait exclusivement. Malia repoussa lassement le plateau de fruits de mer qui lui donnait la nausée... Ces canapés, mélangeant poissons et fruits exotique le rendait malade... Il chercha donc Antoine du regard.

La robe de la jeune fille se décomposait en une subtile nuance arc en ciel du plus bel effet, ses longs cheveux blonds serrés dans un serre tête stylisé, dont le prix aurait eu de quoi faire pâlir n'importe quel ménage ainsi que l'étole scandaleuse autour de son cou. Ses yeux brillaient, sans maquillage, rien d'autre qu'un très léger gloss pour donner de l'éclat aux lèvres.

Il sourit également à la jeune fille, la laissant même lui prendre la main quelques instants sous le regard satisfait de ses parents mais ses yeux eux, exprimaient toute la froideur et le mépris qu'il avait à la fois pour elle et pour leur situation. Objectivement parlant sa potentielle fiancée, rien que cette dénomination le faisait frémir, était jolie. Belle en fait. Mais elle le laissait de glace. Comme toute la gente féminine le laissait de marbre. Après que les quelques minutes de conversation exigées par la courtoisie se soient écoulées il s'éclipsa pour retrouver son compagnon de galère.

Antoine éprouva d'ailleurs bien plus de satisfaction à serrer la main de Malia que de sentir celle de sa sœur sur sa peau.  
\- Bonsoir très cher.  
Le garçon leva les yeux et son visage s'éclaira.  
\- Antoine! Bonsoir.

Il fut la première personne à laquelle il sourit sincèrement depuis le début de cette affligeante soirée.  
Du coin de l'œil, l'aînée les surveillait tout les deux, hors de question que son fragile petit frère ne lui pique son fiancé... Il avait déjà failli lui en ravir un, quelques années plus tôt, un très beau parti, ce qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Malia n'était qu'une source d'ennuis et de déception pour leur famille, il salissait leur Nom sans vergogne en permanence: INTOLERABLE!  
Il croyait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, allumer outrageusement le PGD de Mondial Communication? Elle bouillait en son for intérieur: Une vraie petite Traînée...

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, à sa façon. Il se foutait comme d'une guigne du regard des autres et du coup, il entraîna son seul ami dans ce nid de vipères, dans un coin un peu plus tranquille pour le plus jeune. Ils étaient toujours parmi les invités mais plus en plein milieu, là où tous pouvaient les espionner.  
\- Ne le prend pas mal mais je déteste ta sœur... Si nos parents nous fiancent, je sens que je vais tout faire valser pour de bon.  
Et Antoine était sérieux. Il pouvait supporter qu'on régente sa vie, qu'on choisisse ses choix de carrières mais pas la personne qui allait partager sa vie.  
-...Tu peux... Elle est charmante qu'en apparence... C'est une tarée...

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues du collégien: désolé...C'est les nerfs...  
Il entreprit alors de lui raconter une histoire: trois ans plus tôt, celle ci était fiancée à un grand nom, un type dont il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose à par de sa tentative d'agression, heureusement rien ne s'était passé, le prétendant expulsé, dans leur sphère intime sa sœur lui avait reproché ouvertement d'avoir séduit l'intéressé pour qu'ils ne marient pas, car il le voulait soit disant pour lui. Elle le détestait, cherchant par tout les moyens à disposition, de l'humilier: le faire souffrir.  
\- Donc, conclut il, je vais pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir très envie de te marier avec ça.

Antoine sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et l'utilisa pour essuyer lesdites larmes. Sans un mot, il écouta le récit avec attention et soupira longuement à la fin.  
\- C'est ce qu'on peut appeler une salope.  
Il observa un moment son cadet puis eu un sourire moqueur, non pas à cause de lui mais des suppositions de la frangine qui seraient pour une fois presque exactes.  
\- Si tu n'étais pas amoureux je me serais laissé tenter à t'épouser toi plutôt qu'elle.

Il lui sourit en le remerciant et rougit avant de rire.  
\- Si je n'avais pas eu Eric...Oui j'aurais pu... Mais auraient-ils accepté? Ce monde... Je m'y sens pas à ma place...Il me fait peur...Je l'aime pas... Avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il aimait davantage, de très loin passer du temps avec la famille de son petit ami, ou aller au cinéma du quartier, même rester simplement assis par terre à bavarder joyeusement lui convenait mieux que ces mondanités incessantes...  
\- Faudra bien qu'ils se mettent dans la tête que je suis gay. Ils pourront me présenter un million de fille que j'en aurais rien à cirer.  
Ne pas se sentir à sa place dans le monde dans lequel ils étaient nés... Ca semblait presque paradoxal. Il supposa que le Eric en question était le type qui lui avait joyeusement bondit dessus devant la grille. Un jour, il allait tout plaquer, passer sa licence de pilote et bye-bye les snobs imbuvables.

\- Tout mes vœux t'accompagnent...A par leur dire ouvertement...Et encore bonjour les retombées, je ne vois pas comment faire.  
Des talons martelaient le sol, une démarche qui ne trompait pas "voilà la Princesse" souffla t il à l'oreille de son complice. En effet, Phothula en personne se tenait devant eux, des armes à la place de son regard habituel. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde: PLAF! qui se répercuta dans toute la grande salle au point de faire se tourner les invités tous d'un seul même mouvement.  
\- Ne t'approche pas...de MON fiancé... Cracha -t-elle entre ses dents.

Surpris, il retrouva une contenance le choc passé.  
\- Nous discutons juste.  
\- Sale Pute. Siffla l'aînée en Grec.  
\- Ma sœur, vous vous donnez en spectacle...Enfin...  
Antoine se retint de la baffer en retour mais lui saisit le poignet, ne se retenant pas de le serrer.  
\- C'est moi qui voulait parler à Malia. Je te prierais de le laisser tranquille dans ma maison.

Il sentait très bien le regard sévère de son père posé sur eux. Il allait se faire engueuler pour ne pas avoir céder et s'être écraser sous le caprice débile de la demoiselle.  
\- Et nous ne sommes pas fiancés encore. De plus ça donne une mauvaise image d'agir ainsi... Comme une sauvage.

Elle papillonna des yeux avant se coller à lui.  
\- Mais Antoine...Il est si...Vil...Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'hommes qu'il a osé séduire devant moi...Il n'a aucune vertu...Aucune morale... Tiens toi loin de lui...S'il te plait.  
Suivi d'une bise sonore contre sa joue avant de lui envoyer un baiser et partir enfin.  
\- Bienvenu dans mon Monde Antoine...Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu n'en fasses jamais partie... Sincèrement.

Thémis se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Monsieur De Beauce, veillez excuser ma fille pour ce fâcheux incident...  
Il se crispa au point qu'il cru qu'il allait se froisser un muscle. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, son attention se reporta sur son camarade.  
\- Vivement que ton prince charmant, ou paysan charmant, vienne te kidnapper loin de tout ça.

Antoine fixa la dame et soupira, lâchant la vérité sans artifices.  
\- Je m'inquiète bien plus pour votre fils qui doit vivre avec sa furie. Autant vous le dire puisque je vais le dire à mes parents, je ne vais pas l'épouser ni me fiancer ni quoique ce soit.  
Monsieur De Beauce qui entendait son fils le défier indirectement en répondant à sa place...

Elle posa sa flûte de champagne.  
\- Ce mariage était surtout souhaité de la part de vos parents...  
Malia, comme personne le regardait envoya un sms à son petit ami : "tu me manques mon Chéri...Je pense à toi..." c'était assez naïf, voire enfantin, mais il fallait qu'il envoie ce genre de petite chose pour décompresser. La furie fit volte face.  
\- Co...Comment? Mais Antoine...  
Pour la première fois elle afficha un air perdu, désemparé...son frère avait encore réussi à détourner quelqu'un d'elle... La rage grandit, ce dont elle ne montra rien.  
\- Je sais, mes parents adorent décider à ma place.  
\- Antoine...  
\- Oui, père. Je sais ce que vous pensez à la lettre près.

Le brun se tourna vers celle qui aurait pu être sa fiancée et il lui prit la main, effort de sa part, pour lui déclarer droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu es très jolie. Très riche. Parfaite pour un mariage arrangé mais tu vois il y a un gros problème que nous ne pourrons jamais surmonter...  
Le couple De Beauce était muet de stupeur et de colère alors que leur fils foutait la soirée en l'air et leur arrangement avec l'autre famille... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire?  
Eric lui renvoya directement un "Moi aussi je pense à toi Trésor, j'ai hâte de te voir"

Elle fondit en larmes, se forçant à pleurer bien plus pour gâcher toute la réception. Fille égoïste, enfant gâtée? Totalement bien sûr, elle l'assumait sans honte, le reconnaissant sans gêne!  
\- Antoine...Tu n'as...Le droit...de me faire...ça... Hoqueta-t-elle, cherchant à inspirer compassion, pitié, pauvre jeune fille au cœur brisé éconduit par son promis.

Thémis ne disait rien, elle avait mieux à faire, il fallait absolument stopper cet immonde trafic de petites Africaines sévissant dans les quartiers nord... Que faisait elle là? Ca ne servait à rien...Elle s'enfonça les ongles dans sa paume.  
Malia dévisagea sa mère avec angoisse, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation, surtout les lames invisibles qu'il sentait sur lui, prêtes à le déchirer de l'intérieur...  
\- Antoine!  
Oh, il était en colère le vieux. Autant l'achever de toute façon.  
\- Parce tu vois... Tu es une femme. Et je ne peux pas t'aimer à cause de ça...  
Et de ton caractère de merde aussi, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.  
\- Antoine si tu oses finir cette phrase...  
\- Rayer moi de l'arbre généalogique parce que je suis gay! Complètement gay!

Sa mère cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de cette foire horrible, tous les regards étant braqués sur eux. Bonté divine... L'époux semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Et le jeune maître semblait satisfait, souriant réellement. Oh, il savait qu'il allait le payer cher, très cher mais qu'importe. De toute façon, personne n'allait prendre sa défense, il était habitué à être seul...

Furieuse, Phothula compléta la tableau, partant en hurlant des insanités en Grec qui aurait fait rougir toute personne sachant le parler ainsi que des propos dignes des pires films gores, elle parlait d'un TOI, le destinataire de ces menaces se reconnut sans mal.  
-...Maman...Je veux pas dormir à la maison ce soir...

Monsieur Ioannis fronça les sourcils et souffla, voilà qui était bien fâcheux, mais tant pis, il allait devoir refaire le tour des têtes d'affiches pour trouver un nouveau candidat au poste de gendre. Un malaise palpable s'installa. Antoine sentit la main ferme du type pouvant passer pour un majordome le prendre par le bras afin de le tirer dans le couloir. Son père avait dû faire un geste quelconque indiquant qu'il devait être ramener dans sa chambre et surtout, y rester. Oh, comme il allait déguster une fois le pince-fesse fini...  
Si Malia voulait passer la nuit chez Eric, celui-ci serait tout disposé à l'accueillir chez lui.

\- D'accord...Chuchota t elle: tu peux partir aussi...on ne va pas tarder.  
Puis à son époux que les De Beauce allaient avoir d'importants différents à régler, qu'il ne valait mieux ne plus se trouver là.  
Cachée derrière un rideau Médée avait entrevu la scène, surtout tout entendu. S'il s'avisait de faire du mal à Antoine, Monsieur ou pas, ça finirait à coups de tisonnier, ou du moins ce qu'elle pourrait trouver pour l'assommer, elle l'enivrait ensuite et raconterait à Madame que son mari sous l'emprise de l'alcool avait eu des gestes déplacés, au point qu'elle dut se défendre. Oui ça tenait complètement la route, dès qu'il avait bu, le père De Beauce ne se contenait plus en présence d'une personne féminine assez jeune. Même si Madame allait voir ailleurs aussi.

Antoine se fit littéralement jeter dans sa chambre et il entendit la clac de la serrure. Super, enfermé à clé. Il se débarrassa de son costume et détacha ses cheveux, avançant vers la fenêtre. Peu de temps après, il remarqua que plusieurs voitures partaient. Les rats quittaient le navire... Il prit son portable et tenta d'appeler Armand, sans succès. Désabusé, il lui laissa quelques mots sur sa messagerie.  
\- Salut, j'ai l'impression de faire ma déclaration du condamné là. J'ai dit en plein pince-fesse mondain que j'étais gay et jeté la greluche qu'on voulait me coller pour la vie. Je vais me faire tuer. Je vais méchamment déguster je le sens... Mère ne dira rien, elle ne dit jamais rien. Bref, je sais pas quand je reviendrais à l'académie ou si je reviendrais tout court. Bye Armand et passe mon salut à Paul.

Pour Malia cette soirée finit bien mieux puisqu'elle se termina dans les bras réconfortants de son Eric, qu'il fut vraiment heureux de revoir, comme il lui avait manqué... La jeune domestique se tenait prête à agir, les clefs d'urgence au cas où, comme "responsable" d'une partie du personnel de maison, elle les prenait toujours avec elle, au cas où. S'il se contenait de crier, si elle n'entendait pas de coup, elle ne rejoindrait son protégé qu'une fois son géniteur parti.

Eric qui fut très heureux de l'avoir pour lui, le câlinant à loisir. Il le garda dans ses bras, serré contre lui tout la nuit durant sans autre pensée que de profiter de cette occasion imprévue. Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, soit vers le milieu de la nuit, il entendit le déclic de sa porte et la haute posture de son père se découpa en contre-jour dans la lumière du couloir. Antoine déglutit puis ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence. Oh cette fois ça n'allait pas se limiter à une baffe bien sentie...

Médée serra l'arme de fortune qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion, trop inquiète, incapable de dormir elle était postée depuis lors dans son petit coin, elle tendit à peine la tête, mais assez pour voir. Son cœur battait trop vite... Elle ne le laisserait pas faire ça, Père ou non! Il sentait l'alcool... Logique, après s'être tapé la honte, il avait noyé son ressentiment dans l'alcool. Champagne, whisky... Peu importait. La lourde porte se fit refermer à clé et la ceinture fut tirée des sangles du pantalon. A partir de là, Antoine se déconnecta de la réalité. Ca ne lui était arrivé que rarement ce genre de situations mais il l'avait déjà vécu. Il se fit attraper par ses longs cheveux pour se faire jeter sur le lit avant que les coups pleuvent. Perdu dans son monde intérieur là où il était libre, il ne sentit pas le cuir mordre la peau de son dos. Lorsque son père sortit enfin, Antoine se rendit compte qu'il chialait comme un gosse caché dans sa couverture.

De colère quand elle le vit passer à sa hauteur, la jeune domestique lui frappa le crâne pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais juste pour l'assommer, déchirant en partie son uniforme, elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de monter voir le jeune garçon. Elle passerait ensuite voir Madame et raconterait. Ce n'était pas anormal qu'elle travaille encore à cette heure ci, l'épouse De Beauce le savait, elles s'étaient déjà croisées la nuit dans les couloirs, si elle n'obtenait rien d'eux: elle porterait plainte, porte s'ouvrit doucement et fut de nouveau refermée.

\- Antoine...Dit elle d'une voix douce pour qu'il s'assure que son bourreau n'était pas revenu.  
\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bain ou d'une douche Médée...

Il se releva par lui-même, grimaçant en sentant ses cheveux tomber sur son dos abîmé. Il les aurait bien attachés mais lever les bras n'était pas tellement possible pour le moment. Ca n'avait pas loupé. Qu'allait-il faire de lui maintenant? L'envoyer dans un pensionnat paumé où il serait surveillé H24? Ou même dans l'un de ses camps à la mode où l'on apprenait à se soigner de son homosexualité? Que de beaux programmes...

-...Je vois...Tu veux que je te soigne? Je t'assure qu'il va payer ça...  
Elle ne pleurait pas mais saignait intérieurement, comment un individu pareil pouvait se targuer du nom de père? Quelle honte... Elle l'aurait volontiers serré contre elle si elle n'avait pas craint de lui faire mal. Oh il allait regretter son geste: longtemps, soit par l'humiliation publique, ou mieux par la Prison... Car elle n'obtenait rien, elle porterait plainte. Pauvre enfant...  
\- Si tu pouvais me faire m'évader ça serait encore mieux mais ça va t'attirer trop d'ennuis. Allons y pour un peu de soins.

Au moins, il ne perdait pas son esprit aiguisé malgré sa situation. Le brun prit son temps pour se laver et quand il fut à nouveau présentable, il se laissa soigner. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, il l'attrapa par le poignet.  
\- Ne dit rien à Mère. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, de toute façon, elle ne fera rien qui pourrait lui faire perdre l'appui de Père.

Elle lui sourit, tristement.  
\- Je vais le faire chanter, tu auras assez d'argent pour partir...Je crois...Que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire... Avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu agir plus, le voir heureux même si cela impliquait de ne plus jamais se retrouver en sa présence, ni plus se parler.  
\- Ne fait pas de folies! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable du jeune homme qui le récupéra à la volée, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure en voyant clairement le numéro d'Armand s'afficher. Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il écouté sa messagerie en pleine nuit?! Il lança un regard affolé à son unique soutient, cherchant de l'aide près d'elle alors que la situation lui échappait.

Sauf que Médée n'en savait pas plus que lui sur cette question, elle s'assit sur le lit réfléchissant à toute allure, on, elle allait le faire quand même...Tant pis: il le fallait, pour Antoine, pour le libérer de ce monde, ces chaînes qui pendaient à son cou depuis trop longtemps, arracher ces entraves, elle le devait, simplement. Demain, une confrontation difficile s'annonçait, elle jouait gros... Mais elle ne voulait plus perdre, attendre que la situation change pendant qu'Antoine souffrait. L'appel cessa de lui-même. Avant que l'appareil ne vibre à nouveau. Antoine s'excusa mentalement auprès de son ami avant d'éteindre le portable, réglant ainsi la situation. Regarder le lit lui rappela alors que dormir n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... Quelle que soit la position, ça n'allait pas être simple.

Elle fit une bise au garçon avant de descendre l'escalier, elle ouvrit la porte volontairement tremblante, feignant le traumatisme, après tout il était sensé avoir failli abuser d'elle. Elle posa le plateau sur la table se tenant le plus loin possible de son patron. Quand vint le moment opportun elle lui raconta tout, révélant ses intentions, la balle était dans son camp désormais. Le grand homme se contenta de vider un nouveau verre en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il s'assit dans son gros fauteuil favori et regarda les tableaux de la pièce sans les voir. Ces œuvres n'étaient que de la décoration et étalage de leur luxe.

\- Combien vous voulez pour vous taire?

Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de soucis avec le coup d'éclat du gamin insolent, pas besoin que la bonne n'aille cafter en prime.

Elle évita son regard, qu'elle détestait, méprisait ce type!  
\- 50 000. Lui assena t elle, alors qu'elle calculait mentalement ce qui faudrait à Antoine pour mener enfin la vie qu'il méritait, à laquelle il avait droit. Elle, n'en voulait pas de cet argent, tout lui reviendrait car elle ne pouvait pas plus pour lui...  
\- Si ce n'est que ça.

Il prit son chéquier et y nota consciencieusement les nom, prénom et montant souhaité pour le transfert d'argent. Une fois fait, il le tendit à la demoiselle, ne prenant même pas de la regarder.  
\- J'attendrais votre lettre de démission spontanée avant la fin de la semaine.  
Pour preuve de mépris, elle ne le salua pas, montant avec les chiffres en question, elle espérait que ça suffirait, sa lettre étant prête depuis un bout de temps, il lui suffisait juste de la remettre. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, elle frappa à la porte de l'adolescent, nerveuse, mine de rien, si n'y avait pas assez? Le maître de maison ne se préoccupa plus d'elle à la seconde où elle avait prit le chèque, la laissant filer sans même sourcilier.  
Antoine grogna et s'agita un moment avant de se traîner jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il s'adoucit pourtant en reconnaissant Médée et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Elle le serra contre elle la porte fermée avant puis lui donna son butin.  
\- Tu auras assez avec ça? Je vais devoir me trouver une autre place maintenant, mais comme tu pars, je n'ai aucun regret.  
La jeune femme souhaitait juste ne pas perdre contact avec lui, elle ne demandait rien d'autre.  
Il grimaça un peu à cause de ses blessures mais il oublia vite ce détail. Il ne pouvait pas crier pour ne pas attirer son attention mais dans sa voix, on entendait clairement son mécontentement.  
\- Médée! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire! En plus il est à ton nom ce chèque, je peux rien en faire...  
\- Je vais tout retirer à la banque... et te le donner...

Elle avait des larmes dans la voix:...pour...une fois que je pouvais...Faire vraiment quelque chose...pour toi... Et...il le méritait... Si tu n'es plus ici...Je n'ai plus de raisons de continuer à travailler chez eux...  
Ses yeux sombres luisaient d'une détresse et d'une désespoir sans pareil, elle tenait simplement à le rendre heureux...

\- Écoute, il faut quelques jours pour pouvoir retirer autant d'argent et on te demandera d'où tu l'as eu et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire... Si tu as plusieurs comptes, répartis dessus et tu pourras me le transférer ailleurs.  
Antoine fouilla un moment dans ses affaires puis fini par en sortir un papier froissé qu'il tendit à sa maman/grande sœur de cœur.  
\- C'est un compte épargne que ma grand-mère avait ouvert, ils pensent qu'il est fermé mais ce n'est pas le cas. En plus je ne peux pas partir de but en blanc, où est-ce que j'irais? Et personne ne me laissera louer un truc...

Elle le câlina.  
\- Pardon...Je voulais juste...Te sortir de là...Tu as l'air de tellement souffrir...Ca me fait mal...De te voir... Dans cet état...  
Elle l'aimait tellement, si elle avait osé, elle l'aurait enlevé Bébé, serait partie avec lui, loin, mais elle pensait à l'époque la mère de l'enfant valait mieux que son époux: grave erreur...  
Elle se reprit.  
\- Bien...Je...je vais faire ce qu'il faut... Tu peux aller en classe maintenant...Je...Bonne journée...

Celle ci quitta la chambre en proie à une profonde confusion, avait elle mal agi?  
Il la rattrapa pourtant et fit un geste très rare de sa part: une bise sur sa joue. Brève mais bien réelle. Ensuite le brun repartit récupérer ses affaires de cours et partit en cours. En sachant que son message alarmant et son silence radio avaient fait paniquer Armand et que celui-ci allait le presser comme un citron pour tout savoir...


	7. Chapter 6

Au cas où : **attention légère scène charnelle**

Bonne lecture et merci avance si d'éventuels commentaires suivaient.

* * *

Malia n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, même contre Eric, il fallait qu'il voit Antoine, qu'il lui parle...Qu'il s'excuse car tout avait été déclenché par sa faute... Le matin, il ne montra rien du trouble qui l'agitait à son petit ami, pas besoin de l'inquiéter, cette affaire le concernant uniquement. Le garçon échangea un rapide baiser avec lui, content malgré tout d'avoir partagé son lit, car la chaleur du jeune Auvergnat changeait totalement la donne, faisait taire ce sentiment de solitude.

Eric avait bien sentit qu'un truc turlupinait son compagnon mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'insista pas trop. Il savait qu'il viendrait se confier à lui si il le fallait vraiment alors si il pensait pouvoir gérer seul, ok. Effectivement à peine Antoine eut-il franchit la grille de l'académie que le grand châtain lui sauta dessus pour l'entraîner à l'écart et l'interroger à dix questions la minute tout en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. C'était... mignon..?

Le jeune Crétois demeurait silencieux, guettant le retour du jeune De Beauce...Dire que tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui...Ha mais qu'il était stupide!  
Loris remarqua un garçon à l'écart, il identifia le fils de son ancien professeur d'histoire géographie, ça tombait bien, il souhaitait lui parler.  
\- Salut, excuse moi t'as deux minutes?

Ensuite, il irait rejoindre son basketteur.  
Antoine ne dit rien, laissant son ami débiter son flot de paroles puis quand il pu enfin en placer une, il lui demanda d'en parler quand ils seraient seuls. Son tressaillement avait été visible lorsque la main de l'autre avait touché son dos et il avait compris. A cet instant, il aurait pu péter un câble si ce n'était cette mains fine et un peu froide posée sur la sienne pour le retenir. L'auvergnat câlinait son compagnon, discrètement, en attendant... quoi? Il ne savait pas mais peu importait, il attendrait avec lui quand même. Lucas sursauta et leva les yeux vers le plus âgé, il semblait indifférent mais au fond, il était intimidé un peu à la façon d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture.  
\- Oui...?

Malia vit finalement Antoine à sa grande satisfaction, timidement, honteux, il fit quelques pas vers lui commençant sa phrase d'entrée.  
-Je...suis désolé pour tout les problème que tu rencontres en ce moment...A...à cause de moi...Pardon...Vraiment...je...m'excuse...Je voulais pas...  
Sentant la malaise de son cadet, il n'allait donc pas faire durer l'entretient plus longtemps.  
\- C'est toi Lucas La Vallière, j'ai vu tes dessins dans le bureau du proviseur, bravo tu as un sacré coup de crayon, c'est vraiment réussi. Voilà je voulais juste te féliciter mais comme je vois qu't'es pas à l'aise, j'vais pas t'déranger là plus longtemps, allez salut.

Le fana de voitures sentit son sang bouillir en entendant ses mots mais le bras tendu de son ami entre lui et le collégien l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Malia, ça va s'arranger pour moi bientôt. Armand calme toi, lui et sa chieuse de sœur m'ont servi d'excuse pour envoyer se faire foutre mes parents c'est tout.

Deux autres ado rejoignirent Lucas, une paire de jumeaux qui se postèrent de part et d'autre de lui.  
\- Un blème? Demanda celui aux cheveux longs.  
\- Non, il me félicitait juste pour mon talent en dessin...  
\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, conclu le second portant des lunettes.  
Le dessinateur en herbe esquissa un léger sourire puis remercia convenablement le plus âgé pour ses compliments avant de le regarder partir, rejoignant sa salle ensuite avec Vincent et Mathieu.

Effrayé, le plus jeune courut sans honte se cacher dans les bras d'Eric, quitte à s'afficher, tant pis, Armand lui avait fait vraiment trop peur. Alix qui discutait avec une autre amie aussi branchée "BL" qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter.  
\- La réaction Uke trop mignonne...Tu trouves pas qu'il est super chou?  
Loris retourna voir sa moitié même si officiellement, il allait juste jouer au bon pote, vérifiant s'il avait fait ses maths correctement. Enfin, vu comme l'autre le draguait si ça continuait, Thomas allait malheureusement sans doute devoir lever le voile sur leur relation puisque ce mec ne semblait pas comprendre, mais alors pas du tout.

Eric le serra contre lui, n'hésitant pas à défier le lycéen du regard. Antoine donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse de son ami pour bien lui remettre les idées en place et celui-ci resta donc en arrière, grommelant contre lui même. Thomas qui, pour changer, marquait quelques paniers en solo sur le terrain complètement désert à cette heure. De toute façon, il ne commençait pas tout de suite mais il venait plus tôt pour avoir du temps avec Loris.

Le garçon tremblait, l'aura du fan d'automobile l'ayant vraiment terrorisé, à passer sans honte pour une Mauviette, voire une Tapette. Comme le disaient gentiment les plus évolués de la classe. Personne, oh aubaine, donc possibilité de pouvoir se faire des câlins, au moins s'embrasser, joie que le terrain de basket ai été placé si loin, personne ne les dérangeraient ici.  
\- Salut mon Amour.

Suivi d'un bisou pour bien commencer la journée.  
Fatigué, l'aspirant aviateur embarqua de force son ami au loin, vers Paul et Élisabeth en fait afin de pouvoir papoter en paix tout les quatre et bon dieu, qu'il arrête de martyriser le pauvre gosse. Le sportif stoppa la balle orange et la cala sous son bras afin de pouvoir se consacrer à son petit-ami. Il profita du baiser puis lui demanda si tout allait bien, bref petite routine tranquille.

Alix au moment où Paul arriva se dit qu'elle devait peut être les laisser.  
\- Je peux partir hein...Si tu veux. Après tout t'as ton copain c'est normal.  
Elle tenait pas à devenir une gêne ou les déranger, puis tenir la Chandelle, ça l'amusait pas.  
\- Hm. Ca va merci, j'ai vu l'proviseur hier au fait, c'est obligatoire ce truc. Ton équipe participe aussi, j'ai vu l'nom du club de basket, bravo quand même, hein, vous êtes en super forme en c'moment!  
\- Comme tu veux, ça me dérange pas que tu restes Alix mais c'est comme tu préfères.

Les bras de Paul enlacèrent la taille fine de sa jolie blonde pour la câliner et l'embrasser. Thomas haussa les épaules, pas vraiment emballé de se faire embarquer dans ces histoires de prestige et autres conneries. Il se mit sur la ligne de mi-terrain puis lança la balle, réalisant un panier à trois points. Meilleur marqueur.  
\- Faut bien si on veut gagner. C'est chiant d'être que second et ça me convient pas de rester à la traîne derrière les autres.  
\- Bah c'était pour vous... hein.

Elle regardait Antoine et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains de Armand parcourant le corps svelte du garçon, ce serait si mimi...Si particulier certes mais bon, ils étaient faits pour rester ensembles ces deux là enfin! L'adolescent aux longs cheveux déboutonnant timidement sa chemise pendant que son futur amant lui prendrait la main pour le rassurer, lui promettant de lui donner du plaisir autant que de l'amour... Trop choupinet... La tête de celui ou celle qui infiltrerait les pensés de la jeune Crétoise à cet instant... Loris s'assit admirant le talent de son amant au basket, il jouait vraiment bien, il ne ratait presque jamais sa cible.  
\- T'as la classe tu sais là...

La jolie blonde lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse pendant que, justement, Antoine cherchait à chasser la main de son ami qui restait sur sa taille ou en bas de son dos. Il pouvait tenir debout seul! Certes, il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude mais tout de même... Le sportif récupéra la balle puis dribbla jusqu'à son amant, s'amusant ensuite avec le ballon orange, la passant d'une main à l'autre en faisant quelques figures.  
\- Vraiment? Pour moi ça n'a rien d'extra.

Faut dire qu'il jouait au basket depuis son plus jeune âge.  
La demoiselle BL Girl aurait fortement aimé que cette main s'attarde un peu plus bas sur la silhouette délicate de son camarade, elle fantasmait, de façon non sexuelle, ce qui étonnait toujours les gens, pensant que le BL devait forcément exciter, mais elle pas du tout, elle aimait regarder, l'amour chaste ou non, ça s'arrêtait là pour elle, puisqu'elle était frigide et s'en portait pas plus mal. Si elle voulait des enfants, elle devrait adopter, faudrait-il qu'elle trouve un garçon pour ça, hm, un jeune homme gay serait l'idéal songeait elle parfois. Le jeune Julia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, les bras de Thomas lui manquaient en un sens qui ne pouvait se réaliser ici... Son copain lui plaisait tellement, ha honte à lui, du balais les idées perverses, zou! Pas au lycée!

Mais Armand ne semblait pas d'accord puisqu'il coinça son ami aux cheveux longs contre lui. Certes, il faisait attention à ses blessures ayant compris qu'il souffrait mais ne comptant pas lui lâcher la grappe. Du coup, le jeune De Beauce fut obligé de rester calé contre le grand châtain filiforme.  
Thomas qui s'assit près de lui juste après, reposant le ballon au sol, sous le banc pour ne pas qu'il roule au loin.  
\- T'as des trucs à faire avant d'aller en cours ou pas du coup?

Ce qui faisait trépigner la demoiselle de joie, en son for intérieur, oh ces deux là... Tellement mignons mimis! Elle allait gagatiser, c'était parti pour un manga avec son amie dessinatrice ce soir...Hihi! Ho la soirée sympa en prévision.  
\- Non... Thomas...Excuse moi...j'ai les pensés qui dérivent un peu là...Je m'sens...Comme... Une nympho en manque...  
Il sortit sa bouteille d'eau qu'il vida en un temps record.

Les deux amis restèrent donc enlacés pour se chuchoter des choses tout bas. Ce qui de loin, leur donnait l'air d'un couple alors que en vérité ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, pas tant que le duo ne se sera pas déclaré l'un à l'autre. Le basketteur esquissa un sourire, en profitant pour caresser le dos de son blondinet avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa nuque. Oui ils étaient en plein air mais c'était isolé à cette heure, les autres préféraient aller au gymnase puisque le parquet était super.  
\- Nympho, toi?

Des cœurs dans les yeux d' Alix allaient sortir si ça continuait et Elisabeth, la connaissant devait le voir et s'en rendre compte, probablement riait bien au fond de sa tête. C'était d'une pureté adorable, songeait la jeune fille...Elle allait fondre de gagatisme. Elle qui adorait le Moe sans aspect sexuel. L'intéressé rougit, gêné, voilà que son copain s'amusait avec lui, méchante Panthère Thomas!  
\- Hm...Non...arrête...j's'rais capable...De...J'ai rêvé de nous cette nuit...C'était pour public...vraiment averti...  
Paul ne comprenait pas trop le manège de ses deux amis mais quand il disait ça, sa Princesse affichait un petit sourire en coin étrange. A croire qu'il était le dindon de la farce... Un coup d'œil à l'heure et tout le petit groupe rentra dans le bâtiment.

Thomas le rapprocha pour l'embrasser, profitant largement de leur isolement temporaire pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisies.  
\- Alors rêve de nous et raconte moi demain...  
La BL Girl n'allait pas tenir en place, une fiction venait de germer dans son esprit, le cours littérature s'y prêtant bien car ils corrigeaient justement un devoir, juste un peu d'attention et elle pourrait plonger dans le monde délicieux des amours masculines. Elle en aurait gloussé pour un peu.

Loris lui répondit pleinement à son baiser, il l'aimait tellement son basketteur, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un mec comme lui puisse un jour s'intéresser à lui.  
\- Thomas...Dis... Pourquoi...moi je te plais...Alors...Que je suis pas une fille...?  
Bon moyen de penser à autre chose que son grand brun l'allongeant sur le dos pour rendre ce baiser fougueux, le caresser pour ensuite posséder son corps, oui oui valait mieux se mettre d'autres trucs en tête ou...il allait arriver en cour d'Italien dans un état bizarre.

Cours de littérature où justement, Antoine allait pouvoir se reposer et respirer un peu, Armand étant obligé de se tenir à carreaux pendant les cours. Il appréciait son attention envers lui mais il n'était pas fait de sucre! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait parti? Si il fugue, il ne pourra plus aller à l'académie ni voir ses amis... Ni lui...

Thomas cessa donc d'attiser les envies de son petit-ami pour réfléchir à la questions. Pourquoi Loris?  
\- J'en sais rien pourquoi... T'es spécial c'est tout. J'suis pas avec toi parce que t'es un mec mais juste parce que tu es toi. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.  
Cela donna lieu à un immense sourire puis un bisou.  
\- Ca fait plaisir d'savoir que j'ai vraiment une place à par pour toi...J'sais tes sentiments...mais...des fois...j'aime que tu m'les dise...

Alix prit sa plume commençant à noter des idées, Antoine et Armand seraient ses héros parce que s'ils ne pouvaient s'avouer leur amour en réalité, dans son monde, ils diraient ce que leurs cœurs ne pouvaient avouer. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? La peur du rejet, la honte? Le dégoût de soi? Le déni? Le refoulement? Il existait tant de raisons...Trop selon l'intéressée.

Il avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il allait falloir s'accrocher pour qu'il lui dise des mots d'amour mais à quoi bon? L'autre connaissait bien sa façon de fonctionner, pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
\- T'seras toujours à part.  
Parce qu'il sera le seul mec à se taper, les autres le laissant complètement de marbre.

Le brun sortit ses affaires puis attendit que le cours commence. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami fana de course auto qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié à son égard... Pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter... Ou alors lui dire justement à cause de ça? Se décharger avant de disparaître du paysage...  
Comme pour l'encourager, son petit ami lui fit un rapide bisou.  
\- Pour te porter chance. Répondit-il dans un clin d'œil, anticipant la question à venir.

Une fille était venue voir Eric, soupçonneuse de sa relation avec Malia. Elle lui sourit, l'éclat de ses yeux avait quelque chose d'inquiétant pour ne pas dire malsain.  
\- Tu ferais des trucs...Genre porno avec Malia Ioannis... Dit son interlocutrice les joues rouges de gêne.  
La jeune Crétoise nota ce qui lui passait par la tête tout en analysant la situation Antoine / Armand. Contrairement à d'autres, elle usait de douceur, de subtilité, de délicatesse dans ses démarches, le BL était un art fin, il fallait parfois déployer toute sa patience pour voir germer la petite étincelle du couple, car il fallait pour que celui ci ai de la valeur à ses yeux que les principaux protagonistes se rendent compte de leur attirance d'eux mêmes.

Eric ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Du porno? Non mais n'importe quoi! Il aimait son Trésor, il lui faisait l'amour avec respect et tendresse...  
\- C'est deg' le porno... fut tout ce qu'il répondit.  
Le jeune De Beauce notait les corrections malgré son excellente note surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit et oublier qu'un clair regard bleu le fixait intensément. Armand ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami. Quelque chose clochait vraiment et ce n'était pas les très vagues explications qu'on lui avait donné qui allait le satisfaire. Il devait savoir. Faire taire ses sentiments alors que la personne aimée traversait une grosse période de soucis n'était pas facile... Son prince si désiré mais inatteignable...  
-...Vous avez pas fait...Des trucs au lit...ensembles alors? Questionna la demoiselle.

Le jeune héritier ferma les yeux juste pour se reposer légèrement, ses pensés allaient toutes vers Antoine, il se faisait du soucis pour lui, les De Beauce n'étaient pas des gens ouverts, obtus, oh que oui... Comment pourrait-il se sortir de leurs griffes sans perdre plus qu'il ne faudrait...Tout ce qui se passait entre le duo n'échappait pas à l'amatrice d'amours masculines, il finit par envoyer un message discret à Élisabeth déclarant que cette tension n'était plus tenable, il ne restait qu'une solution: leur montrer la Voie.

Sa nature le poussait à lui dire "oui et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?" mais il avait promis à la mère de Malia de continuer à rester discret... Ah, mentir...  
\- Non. Quand tu fais un câlin à tes amies c'est que tu couches avec? Non? Ba cool, moi non plus. Mon pote se sent mal, je le réconforte.  
Ah qu'elles étaient chiantes les commères...Élisabeth approuva, à ce rythme ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien et ça serait vraiment dommage... Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre c'était évident.

\- Je me disais aussi...Que tu pouvais pas être comme ça...  
Elle lui tendit une lettre avant de vite retourner à sa place: elle avait donc le champ totalement libre.  
Même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, le jeune Crétois envoya un message à son camarade, oui, il venait de taper un sms en classe mais...Nécessité ne faisait pas Loi? "Tout va bien? Je vais passer pour un abruti mais...je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi"

L'explication, il estimait Antoine, l'affectionnait particulièrement, il avait été le premier à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait dans ce microcosme étouffant, sans chaleur, sans joie, sans lumière sans Flammes. Déjà dans la tête de Alix un petit plan prenait doucement forme, il y avait des détails à peaufiner, des angles à arrondir, un truc à parfaire quoi, mais le noyau germait.  
\- Nan bien sûr.

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, pensa-t-il. Que c'était pénible tout ça mais bon, pour le bien-être de son compagnon, il le faisait de bon cœur malgré tout.  
Antoine retint un sursaut en sentant son portable vibrer, discrètement il le sortit et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait bien fait de se mettre vers le fond et collé au mur. Ainsi il n'attirait pas l'attention. Oh, son jeune camarade d'infortune, même si ça semblait aller mieux de son coté, se faisait du soucis pour lui.  
"C'est gentil, je vais bien. J'essaye de me sortir du guêpier même si je sais pas où je vais finir après."  
Du coup, la blonde laissait son amie réfléchir, puisque celle ci était douée pour ce genre de choses. Ensuite elle l'aiderait à tout mettre en place.

Immédiatement, le garçon pianota ces mots "je peux...t'aider?" tout naturellement. D'ailleurs là, il aurait bien voulu se serrer contre Eric... Son Amour, sa Vie...Son Étincelle, celui qui avait réveillé la petite chose froide et à l'agonie, sa volonté, son Cœur.  
Un grand classique, mais des fois, ça marchait tellement: la soirée chez elle, inviter tout le monde, accorder une intimité non suspecte aux deux garçons, puis vu leurs personnalités, c'était une carte totalement jouable. Elle informa la blondinette de son plan.  
Autant lui dérouler le résumé de l'histoire "Je vais piquer du fric à mon vieux et je me casse. Par contre je sais pas où je vais finir après ni si je pourrais revenir à l'académie"

Eric regardait son amant mais de façon pas trop appuyée pour éviter les questions gênantes. Et puis, il avait une équation à finir.  
Élisabeth lui conseilla par contre de faire vite parce qu'elle avait entendu, de leurs chuchotis du matin, que Antoine comptait prendre la poudre d'escampette dans peu de temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi par contre.

Alix avait mis sa machination en place, elle en profitait pour mater Loris et Thomas qui discutaient seulement tout les deux, mais rien que ça, elle les trouvait si chou...Sans doute avait-elle une forme de problème, mais elle ne faisait de mal à personne...Donc après tout, qui ça offensait? Elle scrutait le déroulement de ses opérations du coin de l'œil, c'était à Armand de passer les vitesses et négocier son virage, elle lui servait juste de copilote, même, pas vraiment.  
Armand qui chercha la bonne opportunité pour coincer Antoine et lui parler.

En soirée, c'était pas pratique mais... On faisait comme un pouvait. Il lui fourra un verre dans les mains puis l'emmena un peu à l'écart, l'air de rien. Les yeux d'argent semblaient luire à cause de l'angle de la lumière et il resta là à bêtement à les contempler.  
\- Maintenant, tu dois tout me dire Antoine. Tout. Je saurais si tu mens.  
Le jeune homme soupira puis déballa tout par le menu, à voix basse pour ne pas attirer de l'attention non désiré. Plus il parlait et plus la pression montait dans les veines du châtain. A la fin de son récit, l'aspirant pilote automobile le serra dans ses bras, prenant garde à ses blessures.  
\- Si tu pars, je pars aussi.  
\- T'es cinglé, tu peux pas.  
\- Je t'aime alors je peux. Et tais-toi si c'est pas pour me répondre «moi aussi»  
\- ...Moi aussi... chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il cru avoir mal entendu.

La jeune Crétoise était ravie, elle courut retrouver Elisabeth pour lui annoncer que la mission avait été couronnée d'un succès au de là de leurs espérances. Elle en sautillait presque, chantonnant, tellement heureuse pour eux, ils le méritaient ces deux là... Ho...Son sourire faisait presque peur aux gens non habitués à la voir dans cet état de "Transe", oui elle avait atteint le Sublime, Aphrodite et Eros avaient daigné lui accorder leur aide miséricordieuse. Pour "fêter" cela, elle fit razzia sur les gâteaux, confectionnés par elle, pour la plupart, donc elle pouvait s'accorder ce droit. Enfin, juste une mini pause, elle en aurait ragé de rater le bisou, même un simple bécot sur la joue...Trop mignons!

La blondinette fut ravie elle aussi et sauta sur Paul pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le pauvre ne compris pas cet intérêt soudain mais en profita.  
Blottit dans les bras d'Armand, et se sentant le droit d'y être, l'ado bientôt en fuite réfléchissait à quoi faire. Il pourra rester quelques jours chez son petit-ami mais ensuite? Il ne savait pas. Il se jetait dans le vide tête la première et sans parachute... L'étreinte se resserra légèrement. Peut-être que le vent lui sera tout de même favorable...

De loin, assez elle contemplait son œuvre fière d'elle, le bonheur leur tendait les bras, il restait des épreuves à surmonter, mais, l'Olympe avec eux, elle se montrait confiante. Oui, Alix ne tourna jamais le dos à ses dieux adorés bien qu'antiques, chez elle, tous et toutes avaient leur place, soigneusement établi. Plus d'offrandes, non trop peu discret, trop étrange aux yeux de cette nouvelle société qui ne les acceptaient que dans l'art, à dose modérée, juste des prières par bâtons d'encens, ça passait mieux auprès des invités. Sa bougie rouge et rose se matérialisa dans son esprit, ils étaient protégés désormais, elle n'hésiterait pas à formuler d'autres souhaits pour eux.

Le nouveau couple revint vers les autres et quand Antoine s'assit, Armand s'affala en travers, posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre. Le brun ne dit rien mais vida son verre, comme si il n'y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire à ce que son camarade de classe soit affalé sur lui. D'ailleurs Paul ne tiqua même pas en les voyant ainsi.  
Loris et Thomas avaient trouvé un coin à l'abri des regards où exprimer leur propre relation, seuls, mais ça leur convenait parfaitement, tout deux ne brillaient pas en public, ils trouvaient plus de satisfaction dans leur petit monde, où tout leur appartenait. Contente, la jeune Crétoise proposa des gâteaux et à boire aux deux amoureux "déclarés", l'un à l'autre en tout cas, le plus important de son point de vue.

En effet, loin des autres ils se sentaient mieux.  
Antoine la remercia et prit un verre tandis que son, dorénavant, compagnon prenait des petits gâteaux.  
De son coté, Eric essayait de glaner des infos à son Trésor tout en continuant à le câliner et l'embrasser, profitant de pouvoir le faire.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi pour ton ami? Celui aux cheveux longs. Sa situation n'a pas l'air facile...

\- Je t'aime. Murmura le petit blond, lové dans son étreinte.  
Elle voulait parler mais devait se taire, elle attendrait au pire que tout se démystifie de telle sorte à laisser librement éclater son cri victorieux et les "féliciter".  
Malia fronça les sourcils, il approuva d'un air las, comment aider davantage Antoine? Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, par amitié, plus encore après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, même si connaissant le jeune De Beauce, il ne devait rien attendre en retour.  
\- Je ne sais pas... C'est vraiment compliqué oui...Tout ce qui touche à cette sphère est compliqué...Un vrai tombeau piégé, pour que tu vois bien la chose.

Thomas eut un sourire et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou en réponse.  
Même si elle pourrait s'en abstenir, le duo n'ayant pas l'idée ni l'envie qu'on vienne les titiller sur le sujet.  
L'auvergnat réfléchit un moment puis une idée lui vint. C'était peut-être stupide mais...  
\- Tu crois que ta mère pourrait faire quelque chose si tu lui demandais? Elle peut sûrement agir plus librement et efficacement que toi...

Loris caressa son visage.  
\- Dis...on est seuls...à une soirée... On en profite?  
Mais Alix savait tenir sa langue, surtout quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, elle se contentait de cette scène supra mignonne devant elle, déjà, une superbe récompense.  
\- Oui, j'y ai pensé, faudrait que je vois ça avec elle. Au fait, elle voulait quoi la fille de 4ème C?  
\- Tu veux en profiter pour faire quoi? questionna le basketteur.  
Même si pour le moment, ils s'en fichaient d'être discrets ou non, leurs esprits étant occupés par d'autres soucis.  
Le blond roux continua de le câliner, soupirant lourdement en se rappelant cette conversation.  
\- Savoir si je faisais du porno avec toi.

Son petit ami lui lécha la joue.  
\- Nourrir ma Panthère avec sa bouffe préférée?  
Depuis leur visite au zoo pour un exposé, il surnommait celui ci ma Panthère, ça lui allait si bien, de son point de vue.  
Son amant pencha la tête.  
\- Du porno? Drôle d'idée...C'est assez space et...Franch'ment, j'en ai vu deux trois minutes par erreur un jour: répugnant...

Et ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de se faire appeler ainsi, c'était plutôt classe comme bestiole.  
\- Hm, intéressant. Si on a un coin bien isolé, ça peut se faire...  
Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment vraiment intime depuis un bail.  
Ah qu'il était mignon, Malia n'avait même pas compris le point principal du sujet...  
\- Trésor, elle voulait savoir si on couchait ensemble. Mais je suis d'accord, le porno c'est deg'

\- Chez Alix, j'pense qu'on peut trouver facile...En plus elle est très occupée en c'moment...  
Il l'embrassa langoureusement: Hm Thomas...  
Dit ainsi, le jeune Crétois ne voyait pas comment il aurait été possible de le deviner, pour lui en tout cas ça resta nébuleux.  
\- En quoi ça la regarde?  
\- Pas faux, trouvons une chambre...

Son baiser lui fut rendu avec passion, le plaquant contre lui avant de le coller au mur et le ramener vers une porte au fond du couloir.  
Le collégien embrassa tendrement son chéri puis haussa les épaules à sa question, tout simplement, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça. Puis un détail lui revint.  
\- Notre câlin a fait beaucoup parler je crois.

Une chambre d'ami les attendait, propre, rangée, dépouillée mais tout à fait adaptée pour ce que le jeune couple comptait y faire. La porte verrouillée, ils pouvaient exprimer leur amour et le désir mutuel tranquillement.  
\- Oui... C'est possible. Mais quels idiots quand même.  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Eric les caressant avec douceur: dis, t'as pensé quoi de notre première fois, toi?  
\- Ils sont cons c'est clair.

Il frotta sa tête contre la main qui caressait ses cheveux, adorant qu'on le câline de cette façon. Eric se lova un peu plus contre son homologue, profitant un maximum de sa présence.  
\- Notre première fois? C'était bon. Et j'espère que ça l'était pour toi aussi...  
\- Oui, enfin ça m'a fait bizarre de me dire qu'on était d'une certaine manière uni par quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'avant, enfin je l'ai ressenti comme ça. Avoua-t-il.  
Il rit un peu en le voyant agir comme un gros chat: Oh on dirait que j'ai capturé un fauve ce soir, un fauve qui aime les câlins, un félin, non je pense pas.  
\- J'adore être uni avec toi par quelque chose de spécial ~  
Eric sourit et continua son manège, il aimait les câlins, les caresses. Tout. Surtout quand ça provenait de Malia.  
\- Un fauve moi..?

Il l'embrassa avec douceur sans cesser de lui sourire, tout les deux se trouvaient au calme, loin de l'agitation.  
\- En fait tu es trop grand pour être un chat, et niveau carrure aussi, alors tu es mon Fauve, j'ai pas trouvé quelle bête encore, mais une qui te ressemble...  
Ce qui convenait à l'auvergnat qui aimait être tranquille pour ces moments amoureux, littéralement, c'était des moments amoureux.  
\- J'en sais rien, je connais pas grand chose des fauves. A part la base des chats, tigres, léopards et compagnie.  
\- Moi je te vois bien en ours, si ça te vexe pas. C'est comme toi puissant, mais tellement mignon... Je sais pas, ça te ressemble. Dit il en souriant.  
Il posa sa tête l'épaule de son petit ami: Chéri, y a des glaces chez toi...J'en envie d'en manger une...

Ca venait de sortir de son esprit, d'un coup, une bonne crème glacée.  
\- Un ours des montagnes ~ Comme celles de chez moi!  
Bon, il n'y avait plus d'ours en Auvergne mais tant pis. Cette envie subite le fit doucement rire puis il acquiesça.  
\- Oui j'en ai. Vanille, chocolat, caramel, noisette, pistache, café... Bref plein. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais le plus?

Il lui demanda une glace au café avant de se blottir contre lui.  
\- Tu es mon Ours des montages alors... Que j'aime...  
Il pouvait avoir des moments où il débordait d'affection, comme d'autres où il se montrait plus distant.  
\- Je veux bien aller te la chercher mais faudrait que tu me laisses bouger Trésor...

Et Eric s'y adaptait, si Malia voulait de l'air eh bien soit, il attendrait qu'il revienne vers lui. Quand c'était la période tendresse, il en profitait à fond. Et quand c'était sexy eh bien... Il en profitait beaucoup aussi. Il se dégagea donc pour aller lui chercher ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas ramener la grosse boîte non plus alors il remplit une coupe et la ramena à son compagnon. Avec une petite gaufrette en bonus sur le dessus.  
Ce bonus lui valut un baiser langoureux ainsi qu'une petite phrase chuchotée.  
\- Tu peux tripoter si t'as envie mon Amour...  
Façon détournée de dire qu'il avait très envie de quelques caresses n'étant pas encore complètement de leur âge. Il adorait Eric, honnêtement, si d'ici 18 ans, ils étaient ensembles encore, il emménageait avec lui sans la moindre hésitation.

Oh. Charmante proposition. Eric passa derrière son amant pour le câliner, passant ses mains sous ses vêtements, caressant sa peau. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu en avance sur leur âge pour le niveau sexuel mais c'était juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en le laissant déguster sa glace, restant relativement sage.

Une glace et des câlins, oh c'était une journée super chouette, Il dégusta sa gourmandise, ronronnant pour amuser et exciter son partenaire. Dans le calme de la petite maison familiale, Malia se sentait pratiquement chez lui, il porta la cuillère à ses lèvres, cette marque de glace était vachement goûteuse, mais un jour il en ferait goûter une directement d'Italie à son copain, pour qu'il expérimente.

Ca l'amusait de l'entendre faire ce drôle de petit bruit mais il ne comptait rien faire de plus tant qu'il n'aura pas fini de manger. Ca serait pas cool d'avoir de la glace étalée partout sur les draps, collants et tout... Bof non. Ca ne le tentait pas ça. Alors en attendant, il câlinait son amant et s'amusait à lui faire des suçons. C'était sa petite folie perso. Malia était un peu à lui. Comme lui était à son Trésor. Réciprocité.

Quand la petite gourmandise fut terminée, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, annonçant la suite du programme.  
\- On passe au Dessert qui se consomme à deux, ça te dit? Gloussa-t-il en remettant quelques mèches en place.  
Oui, il appartenait corps et âme au jeune Auvergnat, au sens amoureux, non possessif du terme, juste une manière de montrer qu'ils ne baisaient pas juste, ça allait infiniment plus loin.  
\- C'est l'heure où l'ours mange sa proie? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Eric allongea son compagnon et le déshabilla doucement, laissant ensuite ses mains et ses lèvres parcourir ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Ce corps qui abritait un très belle âme aussi. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas le même intérêt... Il approuva dans un rire clair, oui parfait résumé de la situation, mais une proie consentante, qui ne demandait qu'à se faire Manger... De son coté, le garçon lui prodigua à peu près les mêmes attentions dans un registre différent, chacun sa façon de faire. Concernant l'âme qu'abritait Eric, le jeune Crétois n'avait vraiment pas à s'en plaindre non plus, son copain était une personne honnête, gentille, loyale et morale. Le blond roux adorait quand l'autre le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait aussi. Il adorait l'embrasser. Il y avait tellement de façon différentes d'embrasser, chaque baiser pouvait être unique... Allongé tout contre son amant, son amour, il lui prodiguait toute la tendresse et l'affection qu'il avait en réserve à son intention.

Au moment où Paul quitta sa bien aimée pour une pièce où elle ne pouvait se rendre avec lui, Alix se rapprocha.  
\- Ils sont si mignons. Chuchota la jeune Crétoise avec une mièvrerie évidente dans ses paroles, mais nouveau couple, amour naissant, tout jeune, tout beau, tout pur, elle fondait en mode guimauve sans plus attendre. Ha, un Antoine heureux, quel spectacle agréable...  
Babeth approuva avec un petit sourire avant de répondre sur le même ton que son amie.  
\- Oui. Ils ont l'air dans leur monde en plus, chuchotant entre eux et tout...  
En plus, Armand était toujours affalé sur sa moitié, levant parfois la main pour caresser son visage ou jouer avec une longue mèche noire. Il riait alors que Antoine était plus discret, se contentant d'un sourire. Heureux avec peu.

Si elle avait osé, elle aurait pris une photo, mais elle prenait un risque trop grand, les foudres du jeune De Beauce ne faisant pas partie des choses qu'elle voulait expérimenter, de préférence. En effet, les deux garçons semblaient dans une dimension à part, aux yeux de l'adolescente cela figurait parmi les plus beaux spectacles existants. Ignorante qu'un autre couple s'adonnait à une activité charnelle au sein même de sa chambre d'amis.  
P

eu à peu, la main migra de la joue à la nuque, y mettant une légère pression afin que le jeune maître baisse la tête. Au départ peu enclin, celui-ci fini par céder. Le regard bleu, si clair, si limpide... qu'il pu admirer de près, de plus en près. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs cœurs battent fort. Trop fort, peut-être au point que l'autre pouvait sûrement l'entendre. Armand se releva un peu, juste assez pour l'embrasser. Ayant complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que d'autres gens étaient là, pouvaient les voir. Que Paul était parmi eux. Tout avait disparu au profit de l'autre uniquement.

A l'intérieur de son esprit la fan de BL poussait un cri capable de rendre n'importe qui sourd, Un baiser!Un bisou, une preuve d'amour, mais aussi de désir quoi qu'ici il s'agissait surtout de la matérialisation de toute la profondeur de ces âmes. Elle resta à l'écart, forcément mais béate d'admiration devant autant de mignon...Elle aimait le sexuel, le sexy, mais le mimi chaste conservait une place importante, assez pour la satisfaire, contrairement à d'autres BL Girl plus axées union charnelle.  
Antoine s'écarta le premier, les joues roses d'embarras. Encore plus quand il vit Paul dans la pièce, ignorant que celui-ci venait tout juste de revenir et n'avait par conséquent rien vu. Le châtain sourit, serrant l'une des mains de l'autre dans les siennes.  
Concernant Élisabeth, tant qu'il y avait de l'amour tous les couples étaient potentiellement intéressants et adorables. Mais là encore plus puisqu'il s'agissait de ses amis.

Jeanne aidait à ranger les lieux et souriait doucement, alors un amour de plus à ajouter à une liste merveilleuse, la jeune collégienne de la section cuisine passa un coup d'éponge sur la table souhaitant à ce duo n'étant plus amical de mener une existence aussi paisible que ce monde leur permettait.  
Pour la peine, Alix annonça qu'elle offrait une tournée aux couples, incluant également Paul et Élisabeth dans le groupe, cinq verres donc.  
L

e brun s'apprêtait à protester quand à la notion de couple mais son compagnon de toujours l'en dissuada. A quoi bon? Il soupira donc et croisa les bras mais ne dit rien. Qui ne dit mot, consent.  
Paul n'avait pas tout suivit mais était content que la soirée soit sympa et qu'en plus il puisse profiter de sa Princesse, celle-ci venant passer la nuit chez lui ensuite. Tout un programme...

Loris passa sa main dans le cheveux de Thomas, la tête posée contre son torse.  
\- C'est bien...D'être au calme comme ça... Au fait Emme voudrait t'inviter pour dîner d'ici peu, tu pourras dire quand tu es libre.  
Marian soupira à la vue de cette nouvelle union sachant que l'objet de son amour demeurerait toujours inaccessible, même si Rui acceptait de coucher avec lui qu'il se montrait gentil, tendre...Ca ne remplaçait pas celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur...Quel idée de s'enticher d'un prof...

Le trappiste câlina son petit-ami un moment, n'adressant qu'un "hm" en réponse, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à son emploi du temps.  
\- J'ai entraînement la semaine. Le week-end ça devrait aller.  
Johan, le professeur concerné, avait bien compris que l'un de ses élèves lui portait une attention particulière mais enfin... Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui rendre ses égards. Ce n'était pas possible alors il faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'être seul avec l'étudiant en question.

Le jeune hackeur le nota dans un coin de sa tête, mais honnêtement, il s'en doutait et ça l'arrangeait le mieux, peut être que parler de Thomas à sa famille était venu, connaissant sa mère, elle serait contente qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un, fille / garçon, ce détail ne la touchait pas. Monsieur Akim n'étant pas Musulman, il devait s'attendre si le désaccord venait à ce que cela ne passe pas de façon trop brusque. Pour Kadijah, il ne se faisait pas de soucis et la soupçonnait d'avoir déjà tout compris ou du moins de s'en douter très fortement.

L'adolescent de Pologne envoya un rapide sms au son amant, il se sentait mal car en plus, l'intéressé lui avoua ne pas éprouver pour lui que de l'affection, du désir...Il avait accepté...En connaissance de cause...? Oh...  
Pour sa part, Thomas ignorait si leur relation passerait auprès de ses parents. Concernant sa mère, peut-être que ça irait mais pour son père... Il n'était pas méchant ni vraiment intolérant mais il était encore plus renfermé que lui. Quoique, avec sa mère il était doux comme un agneau.  
Et puis le professeur d'arts se voyait mal entretenir une relation cachée et interdite avec un élève, masculin par dessus le marché, et qui serait de surcroît sa première véritable relation. Parce que oui, à bientôt 26 ans, il était puceau. Dans tous les sens du terme. Sa jambe amputée le complexait beaucoup et sa timidité ne l'aidait pas...

Loris déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami dans un baiser qui à lui seul valait des milliards de "je t'aime", même s'il ne privait pas pour les dire non plus. Il se demandait souvent comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette relation, qu'est-ce qui avait fait pencher la Balance de ce coté là, précisément?  
Jeanne s'approcha du quatuor auquel elle proposa du gâteau, elle faisait le tour des tables afin que celui ne soit pas perdu, elle ne se voyait pas le congeler ou le mettre au frigo, non cette sorte là ne s'y prêtait pas.

Le basketteur accepta sans peine ce baiser, le rendant avec joie. Il ne cherchait même plus à savoir pourquoi leur amitié, déjà exceptionnelle vu leurs caractères respectifs, s'était transformée en une histoire d'amour. C'était par hasard, la faute à la chance. Armand et Paul reprirent une part de gâteau mais le futur aviateur refusa gentiment, n'ayant pas très faim. Déjà que l'idée de rentrer chez lui le glaçait et effaçait presque toute la joie ressentie à l'idée de leur amour mutuel... Mais peut-être se faisait-il du souci pour rien. Peut-être.

Mais depuis lors, le petit blond sans pour autant le déranger ni porter préjudice à sa réputation ainsi qu'au reste ne supportait pas de se retrouver loin de lui, il avait avec Thomas retrouvé cet aspect de lui connu uniquement par sa famille, voire Kigali à l'occasion: son coté câlin, affectueux. Ce qui rendait surtout de son coté à lui, un comportement fusionnel. C'était sa Panthère, son Basketteur... Tout simplement.

La jeune Française Continentiale ne dit rien mais d'un tempérament empathique, elle eut pour son camarade un très doux sourire, tout le monde savait à quel point les De Beauce restaient campés sur leurs positions, encore plus vis à vis d'une comportement aussi "hors" normes selon leurs valeurs traditionalistes...Elle encouragea secrètement Antoine, pourvu que cette histoire se conclu de façon heureuse...

Thomas l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se rhabilla afin de pouvoir quitter la pièce. Avec Loris bien entendu, une fois qu'il serait prêt. Avec son partenaire, le brun se montrait un peu moins fermé. Il souriait un peu plus, montrait davantage ce qu'il ressentait même si il ne disait rien, jusque là seules Veronica et Marianne parvenaient à ce résultat. Quand il disait que Loris était spécial, c'était vraiment le cas.

Armand se doutait aussi que son petit brun n'avait pas trop la forme parce qu'il stressait. Même Paul avait compris et pourtant, ils lui avaient caché pas mal de choses même si la rumeur disant que le fils De Beauce était gay et considéré comme un paria dans sa famille avait vite fait le tour de l'académie. Au point que monsieur Cohen l'avait convoqué pour faire une mise au point.

Son manque de communication, Loris le compensait sans imiter les pires spécimens de l'académie, immédiatement, un visage s'imposait: Pristina, la comédienne égocentrique, elle ne se prenait pas pour une diva, dans son cas c'était plus compliqué. Il s'adaptait à l'état d'esprit du jeune sportif, selon les jours, il parvenait à cerner assez bien, ce qui lui donnait un véritable avantage, car il discernait quand il valait mieux ne rien dire, laisser le garçon en paix, puis revenir plus tard voir comment évoluait la situation. Le "Danger" passé, il s'agissait de reprendre sa place, en douceur, au cas où, sans donner l'impression de marcher sur des œufs non plus.


	8. Chapter 7

Médée ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour aider son protégé, elle se sentait au pied du mur, les mains liées, agir plus comportaient des conséquences, elle ne voulait pas jouer avec le feu, ni attiser la Colère Destructrice de cet homme qui n'avait de père que la production de spermatozoïdes, de son avis personnel. Généralement, même en étant de mauvais poil Thomas ne passait pas ses nerfs sur l'autre. Il faisait la gueule ou ne répondait que par monosyllabe voir pas du tout mais ne faisait ou disait rien de méchant. Ce n'était pas son crédo la méchanceté gratuite. Et puis, lui-même essayait de s'adapter aux émotions de son blondinet.

Antoine parti avant les autres, obtenir le droit de sortir n'avait pas été une sinécure mais il avait évidemment eu une restriction horaire. Du coup, il devait rentrer plus tôt. Armand lui vola un dernier baiser, léger, et le laissa partir. Un peu anxieux de savoir que tout se passerait bien. Quand celui-ci entra au manoir, personne ne l'accueillit. Pas étonnant songea-t-il, pas même sa mère n'était venu le voir une seule fois. Et il se passait bien des visites de son père bien que celui-ci semblait s'être décider à ignorer son existence. Tant mieux sans doute. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça serait sympa de pouvoir se tirer d'ici... Peut-être que le pensionnat n'était pas si mauvais... Au moins Médée ne s'attirerait pas plus d'ennuis...

La jeune femme avait une idée, mais il fallait que cela puisse se faire, elle allait devoir discuter avec une connaissance, ne rien dire à Antoine ou le pauvre garçon ne s'en remettrait pas. Dès qu'elle entendit la porte, elle resta à l'écart quelques minutes, le temps nécessaire selon elle avant d'aller retrouver l'adolescent.  
Les dites émotions chez Loris se résumaient à très peu de choses, autant il se montrait expansif en amour, câlins, caresses, mots parfois, or niveau expression du cœur, il se contentait du minimum syndical. Avant de sortir avec Thomas pas mal de gens qui lui avaient dit qu'il aurait formé un couple parfait avec le secrétaire de l'académie, un jeune homme polaire, distant, au point que les plus jeunes doutaient de l'humanité du personnage.

Antoine se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il l'aurait bien verrouillée mais il n'avait plus la clé. Il se changea puis rassura son copain et Paul d'un texto. Oui, il était entier et ça allait. En un sens, l'indifférence générale était plus supportable que les critiques acerbes constantes. Pas forcément plus agréable mais entre la peste et le choléra...

En un sens, ça l'arrangeait que Loris ne soit pas trop démonstratif ou super expressif. Ca serait sûrement insupportable à la longue pour lui. Même avec tout l'amour du monde, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver... Mais enfin, ils avaient leur équilibre. Profitant encore un peu de leur tranquillité, le basketteur le prit par la taille, lui demandant à quelle heure il devait rentrer. Lui n'avait pas d'heure particulière donc il comptait partir en même temps que l'autre.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre qu'elle ferma, elle, gardant les clefs, elle donnerait sa lettre dès qu'elle saurait le garçon à l'abri, pas avant, quitte à finir au chômage. Puis avec son plan, elle n'aurait bientôt plus à se soucier du problème en question...Bye Bye monsieur De Beauce...Ha oui voilà ce que ça coûtait de cacher de l'argent au fisc et beaucoup en plus... Elle en devenait sadique, or elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre honte.  
\- Emme n'est pas là, elle garde les enfants d'une amie, les jumeaux sont chez leurs grands parents car monsieur Akim travaillait tard.

Il avait toujours été plus distant avec le mari de Kadijah car c'était lui même un homme peu démonstratif, limite secret, des fois il s'interrogeait un peu, mais ses recherches de hackeur ne donnèrent rien d'alarmant, alors, au moins déjà ça.  
Antoine détacha ses cheveux pour les brosser, afin d'éviter d'avoir trop de nœuds le lendemain. Ah, la soirée avait été bien surprenante... Mais plaisante. Armand l'aimait comme lui l'aimait...

Le membre de l'équipe de basket esquissa un sourire et demanda tout naturellement.  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?  
Une façon détournée de demander si ils pouvaient passer la nuit ensemble. Juste comme ça, avoir du temps pour eux. Une opportunité de temps à autre.

Elle prit place, posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Alors et cette soirée, qu es ce que tu as à me dire?  
Il semblait mieux qu'en partant, or, elle souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, c'était de suite mieux d'apprendre par la personne impliquée en premier lieu.

Le jeune garçon avait déjà sa veste et son sac puisqu'il gardait le téléphone avec lui, au cas où une urgence l'obligerait regagner sa base à la Edgard Poe "pour cacher une chose il faut que tout le monde la voit", sa chambre fourmillait de matériel informatique, il figurait en tête de liste du classement de l'académie, mais qui aurait associé le brillant Loris Julia à l'énigmatique Loire? Personne, donc tranquillité.

Antoine rougit malgré lui, adieu son masque de glace! Mais à elle, il pouvait lui dire. Elle seulement...  
\- Tu te souviens d'Armand n'est-ce pas? Eh bien... Il m'a dit... qu'il m'aimait et j'ai dit... que... moi aussi...  
Il avait tellement baissé la voix et à peine articuler qu'il se demanda sincèrement si elle avait compris ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire.  
Le basketteur salua les autres lycéens et les quelques collégiens traînant là puis parti en compagnie de son amant qu'il raccompagna chez lui. Il suffisait d'un message disant qu'il passait la nuit chez un ami et basta, on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ho oui, elle se souvenait de lui, cet enfant maladroit mais si attachant... A la fin de la phrase un sourire immense vint fleurir sur ses lèvres...Enfin, de bonnes choses lui arrivaient...  
\- C'est merveilleux... Je suis tellement contente pour toi...  
Suivi d'une bise sur le front: profite bien de cette nouvelle vie, Antoine, j'ai le sentiment que tout ira bien mieux.  
Elle avait de la chance, car d'autres personnes de la maison connaissait les fraudes de Monsieur, donc, comment porter les accusations uniquement sur elle? Ha, son indiscrétion allait le perdre...

L'immeuble était calme, les Akim habitaient un quartier peu aisé, mais tranquille, où il ne se passait presque jamais rien de terrible. Le plus grand événement le voici: les jours où l'étudiante du dernier étage se lançait dans de grandes épopées culinaires malgré son niveau déplorable en la matière et son copain, un brave serveur acceptait de s'improviser goûteur. Les pompiers commençaient à bien les connaître, en plus...  
\- Merci... Je sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire en fait. Sans doute parce que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devenir.  
Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa gouvernante, cherchant un peu de réconfort sans trop en réclamer non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette éducation qui l'avait enfermé dans un carcan extrêmement rigide.  
Thomas pour sa part, habitait dans le quartier ouvrier. Comme le gamin aux cheveux blonds roux, fils d'un collègue de son père. De fait, ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises. C'était pas le luxe mais pas la misère. Un coin populaire et sans histoires non plus. Ce dont les habitants ne se plaignaient pas évidemment.

Elle le réconforta maternellement comme elle avait toujours fait, le savoir dans cette nouvelle optique la conforta dans sa décision, demain, elle appelait les impôts, avec le téléphone prépayé hop. Doucement, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, ce geste l'avait toujours apaisé, combien de fois petit, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une ado engagée de façon plus ou moins claire avait eu ces attentions pour lui, puisque Madame n'en voyait pas l'utilité? Médée se promit d'apporter des jours meilleurs à cet adolescent tombé dans une mauvaise famille.  
Alors qu'ils montaient tout deux l'escalier, un rire d'ivresse arrêta Loris dans son mouvement.  
\- T'es...Fou, on va pas faire ça ici quand même...  
\- Tais toi et embrasse moi... Ma Caille...  
Gloussement : non toi...Tu es complètement bourré...

Antoine se laissa faire, se détendant peu à peu. Juste pour ce soir, il allait rester heureux. Heureux d'avoir une alliée fidèle et aimante, heureux que la personne dont il était amoureux l'aidait aussi et heureux d'avoir des amis qui le soutiendraient quelque soit son statut.  
Le grand brun ralentit puis s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Un couple ivre qui se bécotaient ou plus si infinités dans une cage d'escalier? Charmant...

Elle resta avec lui le temps qu'il fallut.  
\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Antoine...  
Son petit ami lui, se mit la main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire, un de ses gros défaut, quand il ne savait plus comment gérer quelque chose, il partait souvent dans un rire nerveux.

Le concerné marmonna un vague "Je sais" puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Fatigué de la soirée, des événements qui lui tombaient sans cesse sur le coin de la figure depuis quelques temps. En un sens il l'avait cherché mais bon... Antoine s'endormit mais garda la main de la gouvernante dans la sienne, inconsciemment.  
Thomas prit l'autre par les épaules et le fit passer avec lui, ignorant le couple qui faisait... Eh bien qui faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'eux n'avaient pas réellement envie de savoir. Soulagés quand même d'avoir atteint la porte d'entrée de l'appartement familial.

La jeune femme s'endormit à son tour, épuisée également, à cause du travail qu'elle abattait pour un couple d'ingrats pas fichus d'aimer leur fils malgré sa différence...  
Loris extirpa les clefs de sa poche, les fit tourner deux fois avant qu'un léger grincement n'indique qu'ils pouvaient désormais rentrer. Il referma derrière eux automatiquement. Profitant de leur solitude, il l'embrassa avec envie.  
\- Je t'aime Thomas...  
Le brun répondit à son baiser, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le rapprocher.  
\- Ouais je sais.  
Et il savait de façon plus ou moins certaine que Loris avait connaissance que la réciproque était vraie de son coté.

Il lui prit la main pour le conduire à sa chambre.  
-...Je sais pas si c'est cette soirée ou quoi...Mais Thomas...j'ai encore envie...  
A moins que ce soit le fait de passer devant toutes ces caméras d'ici quelques semaines qui le stressait, pourquoi associait-il tout ça au souvenir de sa mère...?  
Et il suivit docilement.  
\- Hm, d'accord.  
C'est pas comme si il allait dire non quand bien y'avait pas de raison particulière. Le match qu'il devait jouer contre l'équipe d'une école huppée allait être filmé aussi mais c'était moins dramatique dans la mesure où ils étaient une équipe entière contrairement à la plupart des autres qui devaient la jouer solo.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et unit de nouveau leurs lèvres tandis que ses mains caressaient ce corps qu'il aimait tellement. Dire qu'avant lui, il ne pensait pratiquement pas au sexe. Ca montrait bien que leur relation était juste la résultante de cette composante nouvelle.  
Thomas avait déjà eu des relations très actives mais elles n'étaient pas amoureuses à proprement parler. De l'affection d'une certaine façon mais sans plus. Il retrouva rapidement ses marques sur le corps face à lui, ayant appris comment lui plaire, le faire réagir, le satisfaire aussi... Ce qui était plutôt grisant.

Le jeune hackeur lui sourit, jouant avec ses mèches alors qu'il retrouvait des gestes presque devenus naturels, redessiner cette musculature, caresser son torse, embrasser, laisser sa bouche s'attarder sur les endroits symboles de plaisir, pas forcément à connotation sexuelle d'ordinaire, les épaules, la nuque. Avant leur dîner avec les Akim, il annoncerait leur relation ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Thomas, parce que leur cacher ne servait à rien maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que cette histoire ne se résumait pas à une passade. Heureusement que ce n'était pas une passade, Thomas avait certes essayé aussi par curiosité mais il n'aurait pas continué dans cette voie si c'était juste ça. Pas folle la guêpe. Ils se chauffaient, se déshabillaient mutuellement, s'embrassant encore et encore... Parce qu'ils le pouvaient, parce que c'était bon. Parce qu'ils avaient le temps, cette fois personne ne risquait de les surprendre pendant l'acte.

Non, la porte avait été fermée à clefs par sécurité autant pour leur confort à tout les deux, à par pour annoncer une nouvelle incroyable ou un terrible accident personne ne viendrait déranger Loris chez lui, pour tout le monde officiellement, il dormait. Thomas en bon pote l'avait juste raccompagné car avec son gabarit, dans l'esprit d'un mec bourré ou sous influences il passait facilement pour une fille ou avait une "tête" à se faire tabasser aussi. Pour ceux qui ignoraient la nature de leurs rapports, c'était ainsi qu'ils voyaient. Le garçon laissa échapper un soupire d'aise murmurant le nom de celui qui le conduisait dans les enfers des Délices.  
Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, il préférait effectivement le raccompagner pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas avoir de soucis en chemin. Savait-on jamais... Il allongea le blondinet sur son lit et s'installa au dessus de lui, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Lui aussi se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir et l'appréciait grandement. Heureusement, un simple message envoyé sur la route lui permettait de découcher facilement.

Avec calme en dépit de son désir, le jeune garçon retira son vêtement supérieur, même si son petit ami avait déjà bien entamé le travail, il tira très légèrement sur celui de son partenaire qui alla rejoindre son double. l'adolescent passa ses mains autour de la nuque de la personne sur lui, les yeux clos, il savourait ce temps qu'ils avaient capturé tout les deux: leur Monde dont ils venaient de reprendre pleinement possession.  
Le brun se chargeait de la partie passionnelle, laissant à Loris la tendresse en quelques sortes. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester attentionné à son compagnon. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient solitaires de nature mais en tout cas, ils aimaient êtres isolés. Conséquence de leurs caractères probablement.

Le jeune hackeur avait très souvent été en décalage avec les enfants de sa génération, leur préférant les ados, voire les adultes mais là Kadijah mettait le Holà, un petit garçon avec un physique comme lui, pas question de le laisser seul, non non! Le fait qu'il ai pendant longtemps peu aimé l'extérieur la rassurait énormément quant aux risques de se faire enlever. Maintenant, elle le craignait moins. Cet arrangement tacite entre eux deux convenait totalement au petit blond, chose surprenante aussi, il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord mais ils ne se disputaient jamais. Et pourtant ils auraient pu. Du moins, le joueur de la balle orange aurait pu facilement prendre la mouche et s'emporter connaissant son caractère facilement inflammable mais... Non. Ca passait sans casse. Au pire, il restait silencieux un moment puis une fois la "crise" passée, tout reprenait son train-train normal et journalier. Ils étaient bien ensemble que ça soit au lit ou ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, le lit primait... Les activités qui y prenaient lieu surtout.

Antoine avait fini par plier bagages et s'était réfugié chez sa cousine allemande. Celle-ci vivait en France depuis plusieurs années mais n'était pas proche des idéaux du reste des De Beauce. Elle ne portait d'ailleurs pas ce nom mais qu'importe. La grande blonde filiforme serra dans ses bras son jeune cousin et accepta sans peine de l'accueillir, ayant notifié son oncle qu'elle s'occuperait de lui et de toutes ses charges. Un boulet en moins pour les aristos probablement. Une fois ses affaires installées, il laissa Borna le câliner à nouveau. Sa voix à l'accent si particulier lui avait manqué. Seule membre de sa famille qu'il aimait. Et elle l'aimait, comme ça, sans rien attendre de lui en retour. Bien sûr il avait prévenu Médée afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis pour lui, elle méritait bien cela.

Une jeune fille avec un long manteau d'intérieur traînant au sol descendit l'escalier, souriante. Elle attendait le moment de voir à quoi ressemblait le cousin de son petit bijou des Terres Germaniques. Elle ne fut pas déçue, quel charme... Quelle prestance sans oublier quelle magnifique froideur: le modèle parfait! Étudiante en photographie, la demoiselle originaire de la Ville Lumière avait développé une obsession profonde pour ce que touchait à sa conception de l'art et de la beauté... Elle en avait sous les yeux un spécimen de premier ordre!  
-Voici dont ton cousin, Joyaux Teuton... Il porte une Offrande faite par la Déesse aussi imposante que toi sur ses traits.

Le petit brun regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec une certaine incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Et c'était qui d'ailleurs? Borna vint immédiatement à sa rescousse.  
\- Ah ja, c'est Béa. Elle vit ici aussi et elle dit que tu es très beau ~  
\- Je vois... Enchanté, je m'appelle Antoine. Merci de m'accepter ici.  
Certes cet endroit avait été acheté par sa cousine par ses propres moyens et c'était donc chez elle mais si l'autre vivait en ces lieux aussi... Un peu de politesse ne faisait pas de mal.  
Elle lui fit un sourire encore plus grand.  
\- Oh que je voudrais capturer l'essence de ton être pour toujours à travers le Cristal Mystique conçu de nos mains pourtant périssables...

Elle s'approcha de la jeune Allemande pour l'enlacer: Dommage qu'il ne porte pas en lui le moindre élément de Venus.. Mais je t'ai toujours toi.. Ma Lumière d'Opale...  
Puis à leur invité: Bienvenu au Léthé des Convenances, très Cher... Ici tu pourras explorer ta Flamme comme bon te semblera.  
Bon, soit il lui faudra investir dans un décodeur soit il allait devoir improviser pour comprendre ce que racontais la colocataire de sa cousine. Coloc? Hm, au vu de ses paroles et son attitude plus autre chose... Elle était lesbienne Borna? Il n'en avait pas souvenir mais lui était gay alors il n'allait pas critiquer. Et puis ses parents étaient des sortes d'artistes engagés et un peu bobo, du genre à manifester pour l'école libre en Allemagne. Bref, le monde de Borna était quasiment l'envers du sien, seule la fortune restait.  
\- Merci, je suppose, finit-il par répondre toujours un peu dubitatif.

Béatrice ajouta plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune De Beauce.  
\- Si j'avais hérité tout d'un fils de Mars j'aurais déjà planté avec plaisir mes crocs de chair en ta personne...Ho mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... Gloussa l'étudiante en photo avant passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa colocataire: Daigneras tu être mon Ange cette Nuit? Demanda l'intéressée, minaudant presque avant de proposer du thé à leur nouvel arrivant. Classique ou plus axé vers l'Ouverture des âmes?  
La grande blonde sourit, appréciant grandement qu'on joue avec ses cheveux courts, coupés en carré plongeant. Un peu plus féminin en un sens que sa coupe à la garçonne déstructurée qu'elle avait longuement portée.  
\- Hm, si tu veux.  
Antoine ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer un peu à la mention de thé. Ça non, il ne le supportait plus, l'ayant vraiment pris en hantise.  
\- Je préférerais un café...

Elle fit une bise aux deux cousins puis direction la cuisine.  
\- Café café. Chantonna-t-elle : Messager du Bien comme Serviteur du Mal... Poursuivait-elle pendant sa préparation, c'était un café à l'ancienne avec des grains, qu'elle allait moudre donc il faudrait se montrer un minimum patient, pendant ce temps la jeune fille continuait de fredonner avec un entrain manifeste.  
Ce qui arrangeait l'adolescent qui n'appréciait pas trop le café instantané. La demoiselle le fit asseoir sur le canapé envahi de coussins multicolores, de toutes formes et tailles. Intrigué, il finit par poser sa question.  
\- Borna, tu es... avec elle? Tu sais... comme ça...  
\- Ça arrive parfois.  
\- Comment ça parfois?  
\- Ba, parfois quoi. Normalement c'est juste ma coloc mais on s'aime bien und so... Hop!  
Le petit brun retint un rire mais pas son sourire, surtout quand son aînée ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un petit claquement de doigts. C'était tellement elle de faire ça, elle n'avait pas changé, transportant toujours avec elle cette sorte de folie douce transmise par ses parents.

La sonnette retentit, quand la deuxième habitante des lieux alla ouvrir, un homme et une petite fille pénétrèrent dans le vestibule.  
\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, désolé mais Charlène tenait absolument à vous voir.  
L'enfant se précipita contre Borna pour l'inonder de câlins.  
\- Tu m'as manquuuuuuuué très fort!  
-..Oh...Vous avez de la visite...? Nous pouvons revenir plus tard sinon...

Béatrice les salua de loin, concentrée sur son café occupée par une nouvelle mélodie dont les notes traversaient doucement le salon.  
Elle rit et prit la petite dans ses bras, amusée de la voir si heureuse juste à sa simple vue.  
\- Je suis contente aussi de te voir Charlène. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mon cousin.  
Antoine se leva et vint donc se présenter et expliquer brièvement que suite à des problèmes familiaux, Borna allait prendre soin de lui pendant quelques temps.

La fillette regarda l'inconnu avec attention pour sortir une de ces phrases étranges que peu d'autres esprits auraient pu concevoir.  
\- Oh...Borna ton cousin est...Beau...Comme...un glacier!  
Son père eut une excuse silencieuse pour le destinataire de ce compliment. Sa fille tenait des discours fort incohérents pour la plupart des gens, d'ordinaire.  
A ce moment, Béatrice débarqua, le café prêt.  
\- Papillon des Prismes, bien le bonjour. Salutations à vous monsieur.  
Antoine aurait pu se demander où il était tombé sans que cela ne paraisse trop.  
\- Tes parents pourraient adorer ton entourage...  
\- Richtig! Mutti und Vatti adorent quand je leur parle de Béa, la petite Charlène et les autres artistes qui passent par ici.  
Il aurait pu parier, il aurait gagné. Antoine répondit un «merci» poli à la gamine puis un autre à la colocataire avant de prendre la tasse de café et de la boire à petites gorgées. Au moins, il n'était pas près de s'ennuyer ici...

Charlène sourit.  
\- Angedesmersdusudnoir c'est le nouveau nom de mon chat maintenant...Mais il est très réac quand même...Enfin au moins il reste Mimi...Pas comme le chat du Directeur qui est comme ça...  
Elle imita l'animal produisant un grand rire chez la deuxième adolescente.  
\- Charlène les animaux n'ont pas le sens des choses comme nous, tu pourras leur parler d'arts des heures, ils ne comprendront pas.  
\- C'est faux. Le bébé crocodile de notre voisin des îles, il me comprend lui.  
Son père soupira avant de lui expliquer encore que ce n'était pas un crocodile mais un lézard.  
Du haut de ses 22 ans, l'allemande était bien curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblerait la petite à son âge. Serait-elle la même? Peut-être. Ça pourrait être amusant mais malgré que ses parents soient hippies dans l'âme et luttent contre un bon paquet de trucs semblant inutiles tout en soutenant l'Art sous toutes ses facettes, il était bon d'avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et de savoir se taire.  
\- C'est un nom bien compliqué cette fois.  
Antoine fut rassuré de savoir que c'était un lézard et pas un crocodile... Son portable se manifesta et il sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine en voyant le nom s'afficher: Armand.

Taïs le jeune voisin en question avait un profond amour pour toutes les créatures ordinairement ;détestées par la plupart des gens, serpents dont il s'occupait avec une dévotion presque religieuse, reptiles divers, il ne pouvait avoir d'invertébrés car sa mère savait que son cher fils allait vouloir ajouter à sa chambre les pires arachnides de cette planète, elle lui interdit pour son bien et pour le leur.  
\- Si je lui mets un nom très compliqué peut être que le Bain des Arts marchera et qu'il aura des énergies positives.  
Même Béatrice avait abandonné l'idée de chercher où voulait en venir cette enfant hors normes.  
Borna ne cherchait plus non plus et même si grâce à sa coloc' elle avait pu accumuler beaucoup de vocabulaire français, il arrivait que parfois elle ne comprenne pas tout.  
\- Soit gentille avec ton chat et il sera gentil aussi.  
Il y eu soudain du bruit, quelque chose de lourd et raclant un peu le parquet. Un gros berger allemand se présenta, langue pendante et queue remuante face à Antoine. Celui-ci reconnu Berliz et le gratta derrière les oreilles.  
\- Salut mon vieux...

Charlène eut un sourire pour l'animal, c'était un très gentil chien, il aboyait fort surtout parce qu'il avait une grosse voix mais ça lui faisait pas peur, elle trouvait ça même amusante, elle l'enregistrait parfois pour des compositions. Elle médita aux paroles de la grande fille, elle était pourtant gentille, elle lui ouvrait juste son esprit de matou...  
\- Coucou... Toutou Grand Chanteur.  
L'ancienne Parisienne prit la parole.  
\- Mon Caramel Brésilien? J'ai des amis musiciens qui voudraient passer dîner ce soir, je leur dis quoi, ok ou non?  
Elle avait le chic pour trouver des surnoms inimitables.  
Berliz lança un "wouf" en réponse et fini par se coucher aux pieds de Antoine. Borna laissa éclater son rire en entendant ce surnom qui ne lui allait pas du tout mais qui l'amusait beaucoup.  
\- Ja, ja! Qu'ils viennent, on a de la place et à manger. Ça te dérange pas trop Antoine?  
\- Vous êtes chez vous.  
\- C'est chez toi aussi maintenant.  
Le brun haussa les épaules, occupé à répondre aux sms de son petit-ami. Oui, il allait très bien, pas la peine de s'en faire même si c'était gentil de sa part.

Béatrice envoya un Ok au quatuor, la soirée promettait d'être vraiment très sympa. Dark Spirit animait toujours super bien quand ils venaient dîner. Elle adorait aussi leur musique, mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Le cousin de Borna était en tout vraiment trop chou, elle espérait que cette Folle de Anatolie n'allait pas l'effrayer avec son discours pervers, heureusement, son frère la dressait.  
\- Papa, y a des caramels au Brésil?  
\- Heu...Je suppose...  
\- Vous voulez quelque chose ou vous êtes juste de passage? questionna la brindille le père et sa fille avec un sourire.  
Ainsi pelotonné au milieu des montagnes de coussins, Antoine, déjà pas bien grand, semblait encore plus petit et frêle. Sa conversation le prenait au point d'oublier les reste, les autres... Ce qui n'arrivait jamais chez lui, au manoir. Sans doute parce que ici, il ne sentait pas oppressé. Juste bien.

\- Charlène voulait vous dire que samedi soir nous fêterons son anniversaire et elle tient à vous inviter en plus de la famille. Il faut dire, soupira l'intéressé, que nous ne serons pas nombreux.  
L'enfant poursuivit euphorique.  
\- L'après midi ce sera qu'avec les copains et le soir avec la famille et les amis qui peuvent pas venir car ils s'ennuieraient à la fête. Je vais même inviter toute toute la classe on sera 24! Conclut-elle, triomphale.  
\- Oh, je serais contente de venir. T'en dis quoi Béa?  
Il était probable qu'elle serait d'accord aussi mais il était plus poli de demander son avis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment. Elle repensa soudainement au moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Borna jouait de la guitare, le soir, sur le Pont des Arts à Paris, encore étudiante là bas. Cette jeunette l'avait approché, son appareil en main et l'avait prise en photo. L'allemande avait sourit et demander si elle pourrait avoir le cliché. De fil en aiguille, tout s'était mit en place... La fameuse photo était d'ailleurs affichée dans le salon, leur mémento favori.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement emballée.  
\- Oh oui, voir les Ombres dévorer la lumière dans une fête aux couleurs vivifiantes, volontiers. Tu peux ajouter notre nom à ta liste immatérielle.  
\- Youpi chouette!  
Le père de la petite était toujours choqué que malgré les métaphores vraiment poussées de la jeune artiste sa fille parvienne si bien à la comprendre.  
Béatrice s'approcha du grand chien et lui passa la main sur la tête pour lui caresser avec beaucoup de douceur.  
\- Notre Cerbère sans Noirceur aimerait bien que nous apportions sa prière au Sage Bacchus, je présume?  
Borna se contentait de l'écouter, décryptant la plupart du temps mais parfois elle aimait juste l'écouter en silence et imaginer tout un tas de choses qu'elle pourrait transposer par écrit plus tard. Dans une chanson, un poème, une histoire...  
Antoine leva son regard argenté vers cette dame, montrant qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait faire à ce chien qu'il connaissait depuis des années.  
\- Vous voulez faire quoi à Berliz...?  
Ce dernier restait sagement couché, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Il pouvait passer de calme à joyeux en peu de temps et vice versa.

\- Il est simplement l'heure où d'ordinaire notre ami canin étanche sa faim. Dit son interlocutrice avec calme, donc, l'appel ne tardera plus.  
En effet, d'ordinaire, le chien mangeait généralement à cette période de la journée, il pouvait se nourrir encore plus tard, car quel intérêt de lui donner toute sa nourriture d'un coup, comment pouvait il l'apprécier?  
\- Viens ma grande, il est temps de rentrer pour nous, tu as pas mal de devoirs à faire aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, une grande poésie à apprendre et réviser la dictée!  
\- Travaille bien et à bientôt alors. Faites bonne route.  
La grande blonde les raccompagna donc et leur fit coucou de la main un moment avant de refermer la porte et de revenir vers les deux autres.  
\- Oh je vois, commenta finalement le lycéen.  
Le chien fini par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ses griffes produisant un clic-clic répétitif sur le parquet de bois clair bien ciré.

Appel que l'animal connaissait très bien, n'hésitant à le signifier aux humains à l'occasion.  
\- Oui mon Prince, je me lève. Le rassura-t-elle avant de le suivre afin de lui donner quelques morceaux de viandes frais. Béatrice avait banni les croquettes, sa mère travaillant dans une usine qui les fabriquaient, elle encourageait au contraire les gens à ne pas en acheter à leurs animaux.  
\- Voilà un repas digne de ce nom, n'es ce pas mieux mon ami?  
Berliz se frotta à ses jambes avant de manger, n'ayant jamais été difficile, il avait toujours mangé ce qu'on lui avait donné.  
Antoine laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en sentant les bras fins et couverts de multiples bracelets entourer ses épaules et se croiser devant lui. Il voyait donc sa cousine à l'envers qui lui souriait avec bonne humeur. Elle était le jour, joyeuse, pétillante, pleine de vie et lui était la nuit, silencieux, calme, indifférent. Même leurs physiques s'y accordait, elle et sa blondeur, lui et sa noirceur. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient bien. Une chance.

S'il aurait fallu définir Béatrice en ces termes elle faisait figure d'éclipse, une part de grande lumière mais aussi d'ombres d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Elle regarda l'animal manger avec bonne humeur, il devait avoir sacrément faim pour tout finir aussi vite, se dit-elle.  
\- Alors ce repas était à ton goût de ce que je vois, souhaites tu un petit Tour au Royaume Paisible ou préfères tu te lancer avec une Course cherchant à attraper les Étoiles?

Le brave toutou choisit l'option la plus simple et trottina jusqu'à son panier et s'y laissa tomber. Il croisa les pattes et posa sa tête dessus. Dormir semblait être son activité choisie pour le moment.  
Borna posa un petit baiser sur le front de son cousin qui rougit légèrement faisant rire la demoiselle.  
\- J'espère que le dîner et les amis te plairont.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer ou au moins ne pas gêner.  
\- Tu ne gênes pas ~

Ce que la deuxième locataire confirma.  
\- C'est un plaisir de me trouver en ta compagnie... Puisque le Fond semble égaler l'Enveloppe de ce que je parviens à deviner de toi...  
Une créature qui n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu débarqua en rampant, manquant de faire crier le petit groupe. Comme ça, ils avaient un visiteur. Sans crainte elle prit le reptile dans ses bras avant de s'adresser à lui.  
\- Mais qui voilà donc? Monsieur sans Colonne Vertébrale, votre Maître doit vous chercher, laissez moi vous reconduire à vos appartements... Avant que quelqu'un que vous effrayez ou de mal avisé ne décide du temps qu'il reste à votre Fil.

Elle quitta la maison, l'intrus avec elle qui fermait paresseusement les yeux, semblant imiter le représentant de la race canine dans son panier et dormir.  
Antoine supposa qu'elle voulait dire qu'il était sûrement aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bête? La voix de la blonde lui répondit avant même qu'il ne pose la question.  
\- Oh une bébête des voisins s'est échappée. Pas méchant t'en fais pas.  
Il ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. C'était un peu bizarre mais il n'y pouvait rien et tant que c'était pas une bestiole dangereuse, c'était juste étonnant. Inutile de s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

A peine Béatrice était-elle partie qu'un jeune garçon vint sonner à la porte.  
\- Bonjour Borna, vous n'avez pas vu Nao? Elle est partie quand je nettoyais son terrarium...Et si je la retrouve pas...Maman va faire une crise...  
L'adolescent en question affichait un style métal, une longue veste semblable à celle du héro du film Matrix sur le dos, un collier surmonté d'un pendentif de dague très clair tranchait avec sa peau au hâle prononcé. Dès qu'il remarqua Antoine, celui ci rougit:...Oh...Pardon...  
-Mon p'tit Antoine, je te présente notre voisin. Propio de la bestiole. Béa est partie vous la ramener d'ailleurs, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Salut, lança platement le brun.  
Il avait un genre intéressant songea l'aspirant aviateur tout en repoussant une longue mèche noire. Devrait-il les couper maintenant...? Il s'y était habitué depuis le temps et il se plaisait bien comme ça même si ça lui donnait l'air encore plus féminin à cause de son allure androgyne.

Taïs parut vraiment soulagé, alors il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce cas.  
\- Merci beaucoup...Désolé de vous avoir dérangé...Je devrais faire plus attention pourtant. Dit le garçon dans un petit rire. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée retournant chez lui pour remettre Nao la fugueuse dans son terrarium.. Cette demoiselle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour sortir quand elle se présentait. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche: oh son petit ami arrivait...Il fallait qu'il remette Jara dans sa maison avant que son Comorien chéri ne le voie sur son lit.. Il ne voyait pas le problème, son bébé était gentil. Borna lui fit un sourire radieux, apparemment pas très étonnée de tout ça. Ni gênée.  
\- Pas de soucis. Fait attention à ta petite animalerie quand même ~ Oh, on a des amis ce soir alors si ça fait un peu de boucan, sait-on jamais, on est désolé. D'accord?  
Autant prévenir, ça ne faisait pas de mal et assurait de bonnes relations de voisinage. Le lycéen écoutait tout cela d'une oreille distraite, pas vraiment intéressé mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment puisque Armand ne répondait plus. Il était sans doute occupé ailleurs.

Il nota l'information.  
\- Oui je le dirai à Maman mais elle a son club ce soir, donc, on va pas être silencieux non plus.  
L'animalerie en question contenait bon nombres de créatures qui auraient eu de quoi terrifier le commun, or, le garçon avait un faible pour ceux là, il aimait les autres certes mais quand la bête venait prendre place chez lui, ses parents savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un chien ou un lapin à la rigueur, non trop "banal" pour leur fils.  
\- Prima! Que tout le monde s'amuse alors.  
Elle échangea encore quelques banalités avec le jeune homme puis referma la porte, partant s'affairer dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, le regard argenté du réfugié familial parcourait les nombreuses photos décorant les murs du salon. Une attira son attention et il se leva pour mieux la voir. Ses courts cheveux blonds taillés différemment était orné d'un foulard coloré, de nombreux bracelets et colliers brillaient sur elle, une tunique à fleurs par dessus un jean. Elle jouait de la guitare, debout sur le Pont des Arts. Il le savait parce qu'il était célèbre. Le sourire de Borna était magnifique. Le décor, l'angle de vue, tout l'était aussi. Qui l'avait prise? Elle datait de quelques années vu son look... Bon les vêtements n'avaient pas trop changé, un peu bohème chic.

Béatrice rentra peu après avec un grand sourire plus des gâteaux difficiles à identifier dans un petit panier.  
\- Madame nous a gratifié d'une offrande pour nos palets. A mon humble avis, il faudra prévenir les Pantagruel ne pas trop s'aventurer en terre inconnue ou nous hébergerons bientôt des Dragons! Gloussa-t-elle posant les douceurs sur la table.  
\- Oh je vois, ça doit être bon! Répondit Borna depuis ses fourneaux.  
Le jeune homme ne réagit pas vraiment, encore concentré sur la photographie. Elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier, elle lui plaisait... Pourtant, il n'était pas tellement photo ni arts malgré son excellente éducation. L'aéronautique l'intéressait bien plus.

La colocataire de sa cousine remarqua son intérêt pour le cliché.  
\- C'est comme ça que ma route et celle de Ma Reine sans Couronne se sont entremêlées. Près de la Seine, Noble et Fière... Ainsi l'Insaisissable a décidé que nos âmes deviendraient Miroirs...Quel Glorieux jour que celui ci...Soupira-t-elle rêveuse...  
\- C'est votre première rencontre? Plutôt sympa je suppose.  
En tout cas, elle semblait bien heureuse. D'accord elles vivaient ensembles mais de ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas vraiment un couple. Ça ne serait pas étonnant que Borna pratique l'amour libre mais bon... Chacun son truc sans doute.

Dans les quartiers huppés, une petite fille tenait une brosse à la main et avançait soigneusement.  
\- Gato...C'est l'heure du bain, allez viens... Tu es vraiment trop sale!  
Viliem laissa sa sœur à sa lutte sans fin, il préférait imaginer des bijoux avec sa pâte à modeler, en plus monsieur Chat n'allait sûrement pas venir si c'était elle qui lui demandait...  
Charlie l'entendit et soupira doucement. Il fini par aller voir sa fille et lui rappeler qu'elle était trop jeune pour laver le chat que lui ou Henri s'en occuperait plus tard. Henri qui était occupé à lire sur le canapé, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de la véritable propreté ou non du félin squatteur comme il l'appelait. Mais bizarrement, le chat insolent ne mouftait pas trop envers le grand brun. Peut-être à cause de l'autorité naturelle de celui-ci, allez savoir.

L'enfant hocha la tête et fit un câlin.  
\- Papa Charlie...Ronronna-t-elle.  
Les pensés du petit Russe allait vers Inocenti, son camarade de classe...Si seulement un jour... Il aimait rêver...C'était bête...Jamais il ne le regarderait...Plus grand peut être? Alessandra dessina un lapin avec d'autres autour de lui, il y avait un couple dont le métier était justement d'élever ces petites bêtes à quelques pas de l'école.  
Il sourit et la câlina tendrement un moment avant de la laisser s'amuser dans son coin. N'ayant pas grand chose à faire, il vint s'installer sur le canapé à son tour et se couler contre son époux, ce dernier l'enlaçant par habitude. Il ne décrocha pas son regard du bouquin mais le jardinier pouvait sentir les légères caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. C'était bien.

D'ailleurs Alessandra les dessina tout les deux sous forme féline se disant qu'ils ressemblaient comme ça à deux grands matous. En parlant de ça, il était où Gato, à tout les coups, il faisait des bêtises. Elle partit donc à sa recherche.  
Viliem entendit son estomac chanter, il avait faim, déjà? Avait-il le droit de demander un gâteau malgré l'heure. Il testa donc.  
\- Quitte à ce que tu grignotes, prends plutôt une pomme.  
Henri avait raison songea son compagnon aussi ne dit-il rien pour le contrarier. D'ailleurs ça serait bien que ça soit lui qui fasse à manger pour eux tous après. Il était plus doué et comme ils avaient du temps ensemble, fallait en profiter.  
Le chat pour sa part se prélassait royalement tout en haut de son arbre à chat justement, profitant de sa hauteur pour mieux voir, bien que sa vue soit déjà fort affûtée.

Le petit garçon se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper une, il adorait ça les pommes en plus, il les croquait toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir, des fois il aimait se dire qu'il était un fauve et elles ses proies. Quand il eut fini, il se rappela que la journée à l'école avait été différente de d'habitude, car pour la classe de découverte, ils avaient pu emmener des animaux.  
\- Papa Charlie, dis toi tu as déjà vu une Gervoise?  
Il ne faisait pas attention et déformait légèrement le nom de l'animal de sa camarade.  
Après quelques minutes d'investigation, le félin finit par être découvert.  
\- Oh tu triches Gato tu te mets très haut...C'est pas drôle... Bouda la petite Italienne contrarié qu'il se huche autant. Elle pouvait pas grimper là haut, elle...  
Il retint un petit rire puis le corrigea gentiment.  
\- Une gerboise. Oui, c'est une souris sauteuse, plutôt mignonne.  
Cette petite animation consistant à montrer les animaux de compagnie à ses camarades était plutôt sympathique du point de vue de Charlie.  
Ledit félin bailla largement et se tourna pour se coucher dans l'autre sens, l'ignorant impérialement. Ici, il était en paix sans qu'on vienne l'embêter pour tout et n'importe quoi. Non mais, sa tranquillité était sacrée.

\- Gerboise. Répéta Viliem: et y avait aussi un...Furet et un...ça s'appelle comment c'est sauvage normalement mais ils l'ont recueilli, tout plein de piques sur le dos...H...Hérisson...? Non c'est pas ça...Y avait aussi un oiseau avec tout plein de couleurs... Et un lapin tout tout petit... Bah la Gerboise elle s'appelle Theodorus...C'est rigolo comme nom je trouve...  
Cependant, Monsieur Chat n'avait pas daigné lever son royal séant pour venir, ce qui avait un peu déçu le petit garçon, mais il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas vouloir mettre ses pattes dehors, il sortait que quand il en avait envie...Des fois pas du tout, des fois tout le temps...Il était curieux comme bête...Des fois...  
\- Gato j'avais du manger pour toi...Mais je vais le donner au minet de Charlène...lui il est gentil...Il fait des câlins! Le provoqua-t-elle car elle adorait l'embêter, il l'amusait tellement. Il était d'ailleurs vrai que le félin logeant chez son amie avait un caractère bien plus souple que l'espèce de prince à quatre pattes qui vivait chez eux.

\- Si ce n'était pas un hérisson, c'était sans doute un porc-épique, suggéra le jardinier.  
\- Theodorus? En voilà un nom étrange effectivement.  
Henri lui aurait bien proposé d'amener Françoise mais la demoiselle pigeonne n'était pas faite pour être en cage et entourée de tant de gamins... Elle n'aurait probablement pas aimé.  
Mais il ne réagit pas comme elle l'aurait voulu puisque Charlie lui avait déjà donné sa goûteuse pitance peu avant. Quand à cet autre chat... Oh, rien de plus qu'un paysan sans grâce et sans classe.  
\- Porc...Epique? Ho d'accord... On va commencer l'alphabet un peu bientôt. J'ai hâte j'aimerais bien savoir déjà lire. Confia-t-il à l'adulte pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre à travers ces volumes mystérieux. À la réaction sur le prénom de l'animal il confirma: Oui et y a Charlène qui disait qu'elle changeait tout le temps le nom de son chat...Doit être perdu pauvre minou gris... Je le plains...  
Vaincue, Alessandra laissa sa Miajesté à ses affaires, elle aurait aimé passer ses journées avec un chaton gentil, amusant ou intéressant...Mais lui à par dormir et faire son Roi...Des fois il en devenait lassant...Sauf quand il se mettait en colère pour rien ou pour des bêtises, là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire... Au moins Françoise rattrapait les choses.

\- On peut commencer un peu ensemble si tu veux, proposa Charlie.  
Le brun quand à lui réfléchissait aux différents programmes selon les années scolaires et hocha la tête. C'était effectivement la bonne période.  
Le chat se recoucha, content d'avoir la paix. Quant à Françoise, elle était posée pas loin tout en roucoulant, comme à son habitude.  
L'idée l'enchanta, il avait très envie de débuter son apprentissage.  
\- Oh oui d'accord! A...B...C...D! Je connais déjà ceux là.  
Il avait entendu des grands le chanter un jour dans la cour, il n'avait par contre retenu que le début de cette chanson pleine de lettres. Alessandra dressa l'oreille, elle aussi voulait bien au contraire.  
\- Pareil pour moi. Décréta-t-elle en s'essayant.  
Le Chat pourrait donc dormir tout son soul pour l'heure, personne ne viendrait lui frétiller les moustaches.

Amusé, Charlie se redressa donc et entama la célèbre comptine de l'alphabet, la rythmant en tapant dans ses mains. Henri sourit, poursuivant sa lecture tout en les écoutant chanter, leurs enfants reprenant rapidement l'air joyeux que leur donnait leur père. Certes ils ne retenaient pas toutes les lettres et c'était bien normal mais la scène était adorable selon son avis.  
\- ! Fredonnait la seule fille de la famille avec entrain.  
Le petit garçon lui analysait le chant pour essayer d'en retenir le contenu pas facile, il y avaient qu'il n'arrivait à bien saisir.  
\- A...B...C..D... Déclamait il avec prudence tout en réfléchissant à la suite.  
Elle avait oublié pleins de lettres mais au moins, la petite puce avait saisit le rythme. Son poussin par contre semblait avoir un peu plus de mal. Il prit donc ses petites mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à battre la bonne mesure, coupant les lettres par petits groupes. Charlie reprit ensuite la comptine depuis le début, la chantonnant gaiement.

Encouragé, l'enfant reprit essayant de moins hacher la chanson.  
\- ABCDEF...GHIJKL... MNOPKRS... U...Y...Z...? Non...  
Il en manquait, il le savait comment ça faisait alors...Hm...? ABCD, là c'était bon mais vers la fin... Il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer tandis que sa sœur révolutionnait la comptine à sa manière.  
\- A comme Alligator B comme Bouc...C comme Concombre et y a que ceux de Papa Henri qui sont bons! D comme Dauphin! E comme Énorme!  
\- Tu sais poussin, tu vas pas tout retenir aujourd'hui. On a le temps. Et la méthode de Alessandra n'est pas bête non plus, tu peux essayer avec des mots qui te plaisent.  
Ce que le directeur du complexe scolaire approuva. La comptine et l'association de mots étaient bonnes séparément et encore mieux si les deux étaient ensemble.

Rassuré car voulant bien faire, il chercha des mots commençant par la même lettre, des prénoms pour lui, il trouvait ça plus simple, ceux de sa classe ou des grands ou des élèves de l'école!  
\- A comme Ali...B comme Breizh.. C comme Charlène...D comme Dwane...E comme... Edouard... F comme... Fidel... G comme... Ha...Je connais personne en G...Zut...  
Alessandra continuait allant de son petit commentaire à chaque fois ayant oublié une grande partie elle termina en apothéose selon elle par " Z comme Zinzin comme Gato il est Zinzin!"  
\- Puisque tu aimes les prénoms, pourquoi pas G comme Gael?  
Au moins, il avait de nouveau l'air heureux et c'était tant mieux. Charlie les laissa donc chanter et autres entre eux et son attention revint vers son mari, une question lui revenant subitement à l'esprit.  
\- Quand est-ce que commence les concours et tout ça?  
\- La semaine prochaine. On commence par les plus jeunes.  
\- D'accord. Le stade et les pistes seront prêtes en tous cas.  
\- Merci bien mon jardinier des rêves ~  
\- Je ne suis pas un jardinier des rêves Henri, je ne cultive pas ton arbre spirituel...  
\- Mais tu entretiens divinement bien le lierre de mon amour pour toi.  
Charlie rougit un peu et le parisien fut fier de son petit effet.

\- C'est quoi ce concours ? Demanda la petite Italienne avec intérêt alors que Viliem ajoutait ce nouveau prénom à sa liste alphabet tout en cherchant de nouveaux, il se rendait compte qu'il avait à partir d'un moment pas mal le choix. Il pencha la tête ne comprenant pas tout ce que les deux grands disaient, trop occupé, il continuait son travail parce que ça allait lui être utile pour l'école tout ça, il le sentait.  
\- H comme Henri... là c'est facile... I comme... Isaure... Ca doit pas être un prénom très connu ça... Parce que...on l'entend presque jamais...Dit-il pour lui même.  
Le brun reprit son sérieux pour répondre à la question de la petite.  
\- L'école organise différents concours pour presque toutes les classes, concernant différentes matières comme le français, les maths, le sport, la musique... Pleins de choses. Les meilleurs élèves sont choisis, ils participent et peuvent gagner des prix.  
De l'argent, une bourse pour les plus âgés et/ou des lettres de recommandations pour ceux en ayant besoin pour des écoles supérieures.

Elle analysa cette information.  
\- Nous on va pas pouvoir car on est trop petits non? C'est souvent comme ça, on est trop petits pour les choses...Y a que l'école des plus grands qui pourra... Ceux au CP, hein Papa Henri? Je suis sûre... Plein de choses, alors la couture c'est possible aussi? Comme Inocenti mais pour les plus grands encore?  
\- Vous les petits, vous allez faire en classe quelques banderoles et décorations pour encourager les plus grands. Comme ça tout le monde participe. La couture... ça peut être possible mais ce n'est pas prévu cette année.  
Des banderoles, oui ça pourrait être amusant aussi et intéressant.. Des décorations...Quel genre...? Il demanderait à la maîtresse.  
\- Papa Henri tu sais couper le poisson comme les sushi toi? Le manger du pays de Kimi.  
\- Faut que Monsieur chat vienne plus l'embêter sinon sa Maman m'a dit qu'elle ira plus à la maison...Ce serait bête à cause du matou...  
Charlie en prit bonne note. Le chat sera enfermé dans le couloir quand la petite japonaise serait dans le coin, ça serait plus sympa pour elle. Il ferait ainsi. Le parisien sourit et acquiesça.  
\- Je sais faire quelques sushis oui. Pas beaucoup mais un peu. Des rouleaux de printemps et d'autres choses assez simples. Ça vous fait envie?  
\- Bah les cuisines des pays où y a des tigres et du riz ça l'air bon des fois. Répondit Alessandra en souriant.  
\- Des tigres y en dans la zone Russe du Continent aussi mais ils sont rouges...Et ils mangent des grosses fleurs...Les crocs...C'est pour se défendre qu'il a dit le maître à l'école...  
L'idée de manger exotique ne déplaisait pas du tout à Viliem, au contraire.

Henri se leva donc et parti chercher dans ses étagères un livre de cuisine asiatique, il fouilla un peu puis sourit.  
\- Je pense qu'on a ce qu'il faut pour faire ça ce soir.  
Là dessus, il partit dans son royaume, la cuisine, pour y faire ses préparations. Charlie se contenta de répondre que si le maître l'avait dit, c'était sans doute vrai. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose à la faune et la flore cet endroit alors il préférait se taire plutôt que de dire des bêtises à ses enfants.  
La famille avait donc gagné un petit tour en Asie par leurs assiettes. Le petit garçon partit à son tour à la recherche de monsieur Chat car il avait envie de câliner sa fourrure et s'il voulait pas, bah, il aurait un gâteau en moins demain soir. La petite fille prit son matériel de dessin se rappelant de mémoire des paysages du pays nommé, par une publicité et un petit bout d'émission...Il y avait un grand mur... où les gens pouvaient marcher dessus...déjà... Des charrettes avec des gens à la place des chevaux...Comment ils avaient dit...Des poupousses? Non...

Pendant que son talentueux partenaire s'affairait aux fourneaux, Charlie se pencha sur ce que faisait leur pucinette.  
\- Au Japon, les pousse-pousse s'appellent des rickshaw. Le nom est particulier alors je m'en souviens assez facilement.  
Pour sa part le chat dormait tout simplement, ne refusant ou n'acceptant rien. Il faisait juste un rêve très agréable où il serait une véritable icône royale, entourée de courtisans cherchant ses faveurs. Vraiment génial comme songe.


	9. Chapter 8

Si y en a qui lisent, désolée pour la mise en page mais bon doc Manager quoi...

* * *

Loris déposa un dernier baiser à Thomas comme ils étaient seuls, à la fois pour l'encourager sur le terrain mais aussi pour se motiver aussi. Il n'avait aucune crainte, à moins que les élèves soient des génies ou hyper mnésiques il ne perdrait normalement pas.  
\- Montre leur ton potentiel...Ma Panthère.  
\- Ouais, compte là dessus. Et toi, brille donc par ton QI.  
Thomas ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus et puis pour le moment, ça ferais parfaitement l'affaire. Il récupéra donc son sac de sport, devant aller rejoindre les autres au gymnase pour se changer et s'échauffer avant d'entrer réellement sur le terrain.

Le jeune Julia se présenta dans la salle où il attendrait avec les autres concurrents, il allait donner son maximum, voilà, sachant que son petit ami en ferait autant. Le garçon prit place sur les fauteuils et salua calmement les participants et participantes.  
\- Salut, vous venez pour quoi vous? Y en a, vu son matos c'est dessin, je me trompe?  
\- Mathématiques, répondit un brun à lunettes.  
\- Informatique et algorithmes, rajouta sa copie conforme mais sans lunettes et avec cheveux longs.  
Calé entre les jumeaux, prénommés Mathieu et Vincent, le jeune Lucas ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec sa grande pochette à dessin et son matériel composé de fusains et d'aquarelle.

\- Vous êtes au collège alors ça doit être vous les jumeaux, j'ai entendu parler de vous et vos capacités pour ces deux matières. C'est vraiment prometteur.  
Il leur tendit la main: Faites des étincelles.  
Il remarqua alors à quel point le garçon aussi fragile et frêle en apparence que lui ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, il se pencha vers lui: Salut... Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire au distributeur? Tu es bien pâle.

Les encouragements à bien faire lui furent rendus, soit avec enthousiasme, soit avec juste une forme de politesse.  
Le fils du prof d'histoire-géo le reconnu, c'était lui qui était venu lui parler de ses dessins dans le bureau de Monsieur Cohen non?  
\- Je suis toujours très pâle c'est pas grave... Merci.  
Ce qui n'était pas faux mais si pour l'instant ses amis étaient avec lui, ils allaient ensuite être séparés pour passer leur épreuve chacun de leur coté.

Le jeune hackeur s'étira.  
\- Ce qui est bien avec l'art c'est que ce n'es pas forcément l'exactitude qui compte mais le rendu, l'âme...C'est un aspect que j'aime énormément. Je sens que tu pourrais nous surprendre et sans te mettre de pression, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cela.  
\- Oui. On verra selon ce que sera le sujet...  
Non pas qu'il eut un domaine particulier, même si sa vraie passion c'était la bande-dessinée, Lucas espérait cependant que ça serait un thème général afin de pouvoir s'exprimer vraiment et pas un truc super pointu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte une jeune fille entra avec un panier repas.  
\- ...Lucas La Vallière? C'est...de ma part...pour...pour t'encourager dans tes efforts...Salut passe...une bonne journée!  
Elle déposa son présent avant de partir à toute allure, c'était déjà un gros effort qu'elle avait fait.  
\- Tu es populaire on dirait... Mais normal, tu es un garçon très mignon.

Vincent le charriait grandement là dessus, clamant que c'était un panier fait avec d'amour et tout ça. Mais c'était pas le problème... Lucas garda le repas mais rougit davantage aux mots de Loris qu'au cadeau de la jeune fille. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, dans tous les sens du terme...  
\- M-Merci...  
\- A moins que tu aies déjà quelqu'un. Poursuivit calmement le jeune hackeur.  
Il s'ennuyait alors il parlait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant, puis il voulait les bras de son Thomas, sentir ses lèvres sur sa nuque, se blottir, se serrer, s'unir complètement à son basketteur... Son Amant, son Amour... Penser à lui suffisait à chasser la plupart de ses larmes.  
\- N-Non, pas vraiment... Pas encore...  
Il se voyait mal dire qu'il préférait les attentions masculines aux beautés féminines... Ce n'était pas simple de s'afficher ainsi.  
Thomas qui pour le moment, ne pensait que dribbles, passes et paniers à trois points pour remporter le match avec le meilleur score possible.

Loris calcula mentalement le moment où il pourrait envoyer un message à son petit ami, déjà, sans son propre concours il serait venu l'applaudir comme un "bon pote" ce que la plupart des gens voyaient en eux, sauf Alix qui savait de suite repérer ce genre de relations avec une précision redoutable. Il se disait souvent en riant qu'à deux ils auraient formé un duo à la Bonnie et Clyde sans problèmes si ils avaient voulu.  
\- Je vois, tu comptes le manger ou pas son plat, pour savoir, je déteste le gaspillage vois-tu...  
\- Je n'ai pas faim...

Le gamin lui tendit alors le panier, l'incitant à le prendre si il voulait. Vince' et Math' étaient occupés à parler formules et il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. Il fit un geste maladroit et sa pochette tomba à terre, laissant des feuilles s'échapper. Il ronchonna et donna le panier au plus vieux avant de se baisser et ramasser ses papiers. Il ne fallait pas les abîmer sinon ça serait fichu.

Il posa son acquisition pour l'aider à ramasser en souriant, avec délicatesse, il prit ce qui était précieux pour son camarade avant de lui rendre.  
\- Tiens...J'imagine qu'ils comptent énormément pour toi...  
Puis aux deux frères: cette méthode est bonne mais je vous conseille de ne pas l'utiliser lors d'un concours, si je peux me permettre.  
\- Oui, merci...  
Certaines étaient vierges et d'autres non. Lucas lui fit un petit sourire puis rangea la tout correctement. Vincent entendit sa suggestion et s'esclaffa, comme si c'était une super blague vachement drôle.  
\- C'est pas pour le concours! C'est pour mon programme.  
\- Je ne devrais même pas t'aider avec tes trucs...  
\- Avoue que c'est marrant.

Il se rapprocha intéressé.  
\- Hm, un programme hein?  
Le garçon ressembla alors à un chat sur le point de bondir sur une proie ignorante de ce qui allait advenir d'elle, son sourire même avait changé. A l'heure actuelle son esprit exécutait de complexes calculs.  
\- Oui oui. Le premier qu'on construit d avec mon frangin. Il ronchonne mais il adore résoudre les bugs mathématiques du truc, pas vrai?  
\- C'est plus complexe donc plus intéressant.  
Lucas comprit alors que le garçon attendant avec eux était apparemment bien calé dans ce domaine et semblait intéressé par le blabla de ses amis. Bon, tant mieux... Pendant ce temps, il n'aura qu'à rêvasser.

Il se tourna vers Lucas.  
\- Oh à propos, je ne me suis pas présenté: je suis Loris Julia...  
Ha de l'informatique alors, une de ses cartes maîtresse... Cédant à sa curiosité il voulut en savoir plus c'était trop tentant pour qu'il y résiste: De quoi est il question?  
Il les abreuva alors malgré lui d'une foule de détails techniques à donner le vertige à n'importe quel profane ou néophyte.  
\- Vincent Moreau et mon frère Mathi.  
\- Mathieu, pas Mathi imbécile.  
\- Mais oui et on fait un jeu vidéo. J'ai une p'tite démo de ce qu'on a fait pour le moment.  
D'un geste rapide il sortit son mini pc et chercha rapidement ce qu'il voulait afin de le montrer à leur nouveau pote, Vince' répondant à ses propos plus souvent que son jumeau qui ne trempait là dedans que de temps en temps.

Après un regard et un peu de réflexion en connaisseur émérite Loris sut immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas et résolut les plus gros soucis pour laisser à ses deux camarades aussi le loisir de travailler dessus, il leur donna par la suite quelques conseils, leur proposa différentes approches. Pour finir, il remit le PC déjà bien entretenu complètement à neuf, au meilleur de ses capacités.  
\- Voilà, un petit lifting pour ton ordi.  
\- Oh trop cool! Regarde moi ça Mathi on va pouvoir s'éclater! On va les défoncer les autres, ça va être jouissif.  
\- Quel langage... Mais j'avoue que c'est sympa.  
Leur programme n'allait pas servir au concours de l'école mais à un truc privé, avec un bon petit pactole à la clé et spécialement réservé aux jeunes de 12 à 18 ans et qui se tiendrait dans quelques mois, ils avaient encore le temps de bien faire les choses.

L'argent, le jeune hackeur pouvait en obtenir sans mal, s'il désirait, se contentait il d'en sortir un peu pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui ou quand certaines occasion le permettaient, genre son anniversaire, Noël il retirait davantage. Il rit en pensant à quel point les propos de Vincent pouvaient être saisis à un sens tendancieux, ce dont il s'abstint, par correction.  
Les frères Moreau ne voulait pas spécialement la fortune ni même la gloire, juste un peu de fonds pour pouvoir investir dans du meilleur matériel et ainsi faire de nouveaux programmes encore plus performants. Plus beaux et plus cool. Le pied quoi. Concernant Vincent, son avenir lui semblait tout tracer. Mathieu tâtonnait encore un peu mais monter un truc avec son frangin ne le rebutait pas.

Loris envoya un rapide message à Thomas pour voir ce que ça donnait, s'il avait bien compté, ils devaient avoir entamé le début de la mi temps, le moment idéal pour ce faire.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.  
\- Ils vous ont dit à quelle heure vous passiez ou pas? Moi on m'a rien donné.

Mais évidemment, le portable était resté aux vestiaires et le joueur était sur le banc pour la courte pose. Le brun avait chaud, s'essuyer avec les serviettes aidait un peu mais pas tellement du coup, il descendit une bouteille d'eau à lui seul. Un coup d'œil au panneau des scores, presque égalité. Rien de gagner, rien de perdu.  
Ce fut Mathieu qui répondit à cette petite question d'ordre pratique.  
\- Non, juste qu'on viendrait nous chercher.

On viendrait les chercher alors... Il commençait à en avoir assez de tourner en rond sans réponses, sans rien à faire, par soucis d'équité, il avait donné son portable à l'organisateur, étrange que Vincent ai pu conserver son PC... en y repensant. Son téléphone avait été coupé d'internet selon la charte d'accord qu'il avait signé avec les responsables. Mais qu es ce qu'ils faisait tous? Pourquoi personne ne les rejoignait? Ils auraient dû être plus dans cette salle pourtant...Curieux...

Le regard étrange qu'il lança à son mini ordi le fit tilter.  
\- Ah ça, je m'en sers pas pour leur truc. Je vais le faire direct sur leur bécane et ils ont nos portables. Quand on ira là bas, je laisserais mon sac ici.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui regardait sa liste en annonçant d'une voix morne que Lucas La Vallière devait la suivre. Celui-ci prit ses affaires, salua les autres et la suivit.  
\- Bon, dans dix minutes au max ça sera nous, raisonna le type à lunettes.  
Les catégories collège se suivaient pas besoin de stresser, quelqu'un d'autre allait venir pour eux.

Voyant le garçon nerveux, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et répondit un rapide "d'accord" aux jumeaux.  
Dans les tribunes et une fille un peu plus âgée ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, l'une venue soutenir sa meilleure amie, l'autre un garçon pour lequel il avait le béguin depuis le début de l'année, moment de leur arrivée à l'académie. Elle se nommait Manoli, lui Sun. Quand l'adorable Lucas entra dans son champ de vision, il ne vit plus que lui, rien d'autre ne comptait hormis cette sublime présence qui illuminait tout d'un doux éclat tamisé, à l'image de celui ci.  
La rapide présentation au micro le gêna un peu. Heureusement, des gens d'autres collèges et d'autres classes de la sienne avaient fait de même. Tant mieux, il n'aimait pas tellement attirer l'attention... Le thème à explorer fut général comme il le souhaitait. "L'eau c'est la vie" Bien, il pourrait largement trouver une idée potable. Pendant que les artistes dessinaient, les présentateurs, des professeurs en vérité, présentaient et expliquaient des œuvres connues ou simplement celles déjà réalisées par les petits prodiges pour passer le temps.

Ho ce garçon était décidément trop mignon et aussi...Ils donnaient des idées peu honorables à son camarade...Toucher sa peau...Posséder ses lèvres et s'il le voulait peut être même...? Plus...Jusqu'au bout? Non, avaient ils l'âge pour ce genre de choses? Il faudrait déjà qu'il parvienne à attirer l'attention sur lui, il avait beau se nommer Soleil selon la traduction Anglaise, il n'en était pas tout puissant... Comment approcher l'objet de son amour et désir maladroit? Manoli roula des yeux, des fois, elle se demandait à quoi cet idiot pensait...

Lucas repoussa sa longue mèche brune avec une petite barrette bleue rayée de rouge. Un peu fifille et enfantine mais il y tenait beaucoup, cadeau de sa chère maman disparue trop tôt. Occupé à crayonner sur la grande feuille, son esprit avait occulté les voix, les regards, les présences, rien ne restait d'autre que son art. Il représentait une mère et son enfant, une sorte de naïade faite d'eau. Un style de comics mais il aimait ça, c'était son univers principal. Le plus dur serait de les colorer.

La jeune Espagnole sortit ses jumelles qu'elle passait à intervalles réguliers entre elle et son ami, ainsi ils pouvaient mieux apprécier la finesse du travail des différents élèves. Même si bon, elle savait que Sun prêterait surtout attention à la courbe des reins du garçon qui lui plaisait, quitte à passer pour une espèce de voyeur pervers... Elle fronça les sourcils, ho vu la qualité des œuvres, elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver dans la position des juges, trancher parmi tout ces talents, elle s'avérerait incapable...

Hop, fusain terminé, contour à faire à l'encre noire et effacement des traits inutiles pour ensuite bien installer la feuille, bien tendue pour pouvoir peindre sans peine. Il mélangea agilement les différentes teintes de bleu, de blanc, de gris, de vert... Toutes les nuances pour donner de la profondeur et de la beauté à son dessin. Qu'il gagne ou pas n'était pas dans ses pensées, en fait, il s'en fichait complètement. Qu'il soit premier, deuxième, troisième ou rien du tout, peu importait même si ça serait cool de gagner.

\- Oh quelle grâce dans la mère Naïade... Murmura la jeune fille impressionnée.  
Ce que son ami pensait également, le dessin de son petit ange sexy ne manquait pas de charme, il lui ressemblait par d'ailleurs beaucoup. De l'autre coté, une fille à la poitrine énorme, au point que cela se demandait comment pouvait survivre ses os rangea son matériel déclarant avoir fini. Un garçon aux longs cheveux en catogan regardait sa toile en pleine réflexion.

L'aquarelle demandait beaucoup de technique et il fallait être précis pour ne pas faire baver l'encre du contour. L'un des type annonça le chrono, le temps se réduisait. Superposition de couleurs, il utilisait plusieurs pinceaux, des gros et des fins, quelques petites éponges et même des cotons tiges. Tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour terminer son dessin. Il lui faudrait trouver un nom à cela une fois fini mais il y penserait après. Concentration était le maître mot.

Le garçon sortit finalement une sorte de poudre qu'il souffla avec soin sur le dessin avant reprendre ses couleurs. Ce geste avait intrigué beaucoup de monde parmi les spectateurs, que venait il de faire? Nul ne s'y connaissant vraiment à par ceux sur la scène, pour l'heure personne ne pouvait y répondre. Sun ne quittait plus son petit brun des yeux, il le trouva d'une magnificence qui avait tout être qualifiée selon lui de Noble, voire Royale...Ha...Qu'il aimerait pouvoir uniquement un jour l'enlacer par la taille.  
\- Cesse de baver prends un mouchoir...T'es pas sortable...

Et quand ledit chrono prit fin un moment plus tard, chacun dû laisser tomber l'outil qu'il avait. Lucas se laissa tomber sur le tabouret à coté de son chevalet, satisfait de sa production. Son regard bleu de lin retomba sur la foule et la gêne revint. Extérieurement, il semblait d'une indifférence parfaite mais en vérité, il était atrocement timide et encore plus devant ce monde. Bon, ils n'étaient pas des milliers ni même des centaines mais ça le faisait flipper. Les juges se levèrent enfin pour aller voir leur travail, commençant par le coté opposé du sien de la scène.

Finalement Lucas remporta la victoire, ce qui fit hurler de joie sa plus grande supportrice, elle adorait son style, même, elle l'adulait, le vénérait! Tout le public se leva pour applaudir le jeune gagnant alors que les participants et participantes se relayaient à tour de rôle pour examiner la toile comme lui serrer la main. Trouvant qu'il avait là l'occasion rêvée, l'admirateur non dévoilé descendit vers l'estrade pour le féliciter chaleureusement par un grand sourire.  
\- C'est une magnifique victoire bravo!

Lucas ne réalisa pas tout de suite, serrant les mains des gens et recevant le prix sans trop comprendre. Le chèque allait l'aider tiens mais sur le coup, c'était étrange. Du coup, son dessin allait être affiché dans le hall du collège, les autres aussi, mais le sien serait en valeur et avec son nom dessus. Ça l'embarrassait tellement... Un garçon du public vint le voir et il lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose. Croisé dans les couloirs sans doute...  
\- Je te remercie... C'est... soudain...

Ne résistant à une forme de drague il lui chuchota de telle sorte à ce que celui ci l'entende bien.  
\- Tu es plus beau vu d'aussi près Lucas...  
Le voyant faire, Manoli roula des yeux, quel impatient ce sprinter, il allait juste réussir à le faire fuir ou le mettre ne colère... S'il espérait obtenir ses faveurs comme cela...Elle se demanda s'il fallait se lever de la tribune pour intervenir ou non, hésitante, à l'affût.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu et baissa les yeux, serrant le prix contre lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer de ceux qui sont moins gâtés par la beauté tu sais...  
Il ne se trouvait pas beau, juste passable. Trop petit, trop frêle... Et puis, même si ses cheveux cachaient la cicatrice présente sur son front, il la trouvait laide. La raison était peut-être plus psychologique que physique mais tant pis.

\- Moi je te trouve vraiment mignon pourtant. Insista son interlocuteur ayant limite un peu oublié les autres. Cette fois son amie se dit qu'elle devait venir en renfort car elle le connaissait bien, savait comme il s'emballait, exactement comme lors d'une course. Toujours courir plus vite, telle aurait pu lui servir de devise, qu'il appliquait en sport tout autant que dans la vie quotidienne.  
Le gagnant leva les yeux vers l'autre, soupirant doucement.  
\- Si tu veux. Écoute, on pourra éventuellement en parler plus tard d'accord?  
C'était pas le bon moment là. On l'appela un peu plus loin et comme preuve de sa bonne foi, il prit la main de son interlocuteur et y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone au feutre noir. Il lui laissa même le feutre en cadeau du coup, puisqu'il fut entraîné vers les adultes.

Ravi, il s'empressa de le noter avant qu'il ne s'efface et le soir même le petit La Vallière recevrait un coup de téléphone.  
\- Bye Kitten...  
Manoli débarqua en trombe pour le ramener par le col de son manteau, le traînant derrière elle, comme le faisait une Maman animale récupérant un de ses petit fugueur.  
-...Tu as fini tes délires...Allez zou!  
\- J'ai son numéro... Glissa-t-il à sa complice sorti du gymnase.  
De leur cotés, les jumeaux s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal étant arrivés deuxième dans leur classement respectifs. Ils n'auraient pas autant que ce qu'ils voulaient à la base mais ça leur allaient bien malgré tout. Tant que c'était pas zéro, c'était cool.  
De son coté, Thomas et son équipe se battaient comme des forcenés pour décrocher le sésame et avoir un panier à trois points, indispensable pour la décision du match. L'adversaire était fort et habile, l'affrontement passionnant.

Loris en eu tellement marre qu'il finit par s'endormir à force de calculer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour s'occuper l'esprit, s'il avait au moins eu un ordinateur, il aurait fait de la programmation, ça passait le temps: or là...Rien. Recroquevillé sur lui même, il se laissa aller aux charmes du sommeil.

Henri s'était dévoué pour aider à chercher un participant que personne ne trouvait, il n'était pas dans la salle prévue pour les lycéens. A force de recherches, il fini par le trouver dans celle des collégiens. Lui avait-on mal indiqué le chemin? Peu importe, il fallait l'emmener. Le directeur s'approcha donc et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.  
\- Loris! Viens, tout le monde se demandait où tu étais passé, ça va être à toi.

Le garçon se réveilla et tel un ressort sembla immédiatement d'attaque. C'était bien sa veine... Si jamais il mettait la main sur cette fille, il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son sens l'orientation déplorable! Il fit son possible pour rattraper son retard, maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose: en finir et vite puis rejoindre son Thomas, manger ensembles pour finir la soirée de la façon la plus charnelle.  
\- Oui je suis là! Lança-t-il aux organisateurs.

Monsieur Cohen fut soulagé et le reste des organisateurs ainsi que le public aussi. Il prit place et assista tranquillement au reste de l'épreuve. Au moins il était motivé à fond et ça faisait plaisir à voir.  
Troisième mi-temps, la dernière. Le ballon orange qui rebondit et passe de mains en mains, un "Ozanne!" fort et bien sonore qui retentit, le dénommé qui saute pour intercepter malgré les deux adversaire qui lui collent au train pour l'empêcher de marquer. Une tape de la paume de la main, le ballon qui roule sur le cerceau et... tombe! Coup de sifflet, la fin sonne et Thomas se prends tous ses équipiers sur le dos. Sa réputation de meilleur marqueur venait d'être encore confirmer. Oh le directeur allait être fier de ses élèves, très fier.

Frustré et de mauvaise humeur, Loris ne perdit pas une seconde, il répondait aux questions, les complétant même, allant jusqu'à corriger l'examinateur à deux reprises, ce qui fit forte impression. Un mélange net d'exaspération liée surtout à la jalousie et d'admiration s'emparait du public qui se retrouva coupé entre ses deux sentiments distincts. Quand vint le moment du calcul le garçon posa sa feuille annonça d'un air blasé qui devait le rendre des plus arrogant.  
\- J'ai fini.

Le directeur cacha son sourire derrière sa main, connaissant un peu le caractère du jeune. Selon l'heure, la plupart des compétitions sportives devaient avoir atteints leurs limites et les autres aussi. Les dernières rencontres en d'autres matière se déroulant en ce moment même. Aller, vivement le résultat. La journée commençait à être bien longue pour tout le monde...

Finalement, Loris et une demoiselle d'une grande école privée se retrouvèrent au coude à coude vers la fin, le concours se solda par un match nul, mais il en était content, la personne qui partageait sa place la méritait amplement, puis toute cette publicité autour de l'académie donnerait forcément les subventions nécessaires au proviseur pour continuer à travailler dans des conditions optimales. Il félicita dignement son adversaire avant de demander où se trouvait l'équipe de basket, il avait un ami à visiter.  
En effet, Henri en était très content. Avec tout le bon travail des élèves, la dite publicité et l'organisation parfaite de l'événement, tout marcherait comme sur des roulettes.

L'équipe fêtait leur victoire dans les vestiaires, après la photo de groupe avec le prix, chahutant et chantant gaiement divers chants victorieux. Thomas, une fois douché et rhabillé, récupéra son sac et sorti du gymnase, souriant. Il fini par être entouré par un groupe de filles sur le chemin entre le bâtiment de sport et le lycée, l'empêchant d'avancer. Pénible.

Attroupement qui permit au jeune Julia retrouver son petit ami sans mal, bon il fallait faire quelque chose... Réfléchir.  
\- Hé les filles, j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine du club de handball vient de sortir, vous devriez en profiter avant qu'elles ne se jettent toutes sur lui...  
Le garçon en question avait un succès monstre auprès de la gente féminine, riche, fils d'un ancien mannequin qui restait encore populaire, un peu l'icône de l'académie. Avec ça, ils pourraient au moins en faire partir la moitié ou grand minimum le quart. Qu'est ce qu'il devait pas trouver comme ruse pour juste parler à son copain...?

Thomas se débarrassa du reste des groupies en arguant qu'il était attendu ailleurs, pour voir les adultes. Faux mais plausible et donc super pratique. Il poursuivit donc sa route, Loris à ses cotés. Compagnie oh combien plus agréable.  
Lucas de son coté, se fit féliciter et câliner par un Vincent très heureux, trop enthousiaste et façon mère poule. Seul la présence de Guy, le père du dessinateur, pu le faire lâcher. A son tour il fit un rapide câlin à son fils et lui sourit radieusement, très heureux de ce résultat. Il félicita ensuite ses deux amis, content pour eux également.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent complètement hors de porté d'un possible public, le jeune garçon déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son sportif, tellement content de retrouver sa présence.  
\- Hm Thomas...T'as été impressionnant qu'on m'a dit...Dommage j'aurais aimé voir ce match...  
Europe ayant trouvé un des gagnant décida de le féliciter en personne, elle porta son choix vers le fils d'un des enseignants du collège. Plus intimidante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle s'exprima d'une voix presque désagréable, malgré elle.  
\- Bravo pour ta victoire, au nom de toute l'académie je te félicite en ma qualité de Proviseur adjointe.

Il l'enlaça en réponse, le tenant contre lui tout deux tranquillement cachés sous une cage d'escalier dans un couloir peu fréquenté à cette heure.  
-T'inquiète, certains ont filmé. Et toi alors?  
Lucas eut presque un mouvement de recul, très léger heureusement. Ce n'était pas tant elle qui lui faisait peur mais juste que c'était une femme et il n'était pas doué avec la gente féminine. Pas du tout. Cependant, il prit sur lui pour répondre.  
\- Oui Madame, merci beaucoup.

\- Moi j'ai gagné en exæquo avec une fille d'un établissement d'élite super friqué et hyper select.

Loris lui prit la main: Thomas, tu peux rester à la maison ce soir ou...Non?  
Sourire adorable, grands yeux tentateurs pour maximiser les chances de réussite.  
Elle remonta ses lunettes, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de repartir aussi sec précisant qu'elle avait des papiers à classer, leur secrétaire se noyant dans les documents administratifs.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tant en vérité. La simple question suffisait à la réponse voulue.  
\- Ouais, j'peux m'arranger. Tant mieux si t'a bien réussi.  
Le basketteur avait juste à prévenir, ses parents se doutant qu'il y aurait une fête en cas de victoire. Et elle aurait lieu mais lui serait occupé ailleurs avec son petit ami.  
Guy la salua avec un petit sourire, pas vraiment dérangé par son attitude pincée. Il attendit que son fils dise au revoir à ses amis puis ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux, dans la fidèle petite clio verte de son paternel.

Il était ravi de pouvoir câliner son copain, tout les moments qu'il pouvait grappiller avec lui figuraient sur la liste de ses plus importants trésors, il aimait le jeune métis, donc pourquoi s'en cacher? Un simple coup de fil à la famille les libérait tout les deux. Il le laissa donc s'en charger après un "ok".  
Sun n'hésita pas, de retour chez lui, sa chambre fermée, il composa le numéro de celui qui un jour avec de la chance deviendrait son Lucas, son amour, son amant, son tout.  
\- Salut, commença-t-il, tu te souviens tu m'as donné ton portable.  
Il passa donc son coup de fil, gardant son compagnon proche de lui pendant ce temps. L'excuse de la fête passa sans soucis et il promis de fêter ça aussi une fois à la maison, prévenant qu'il finirait la nuit chez un ami.

Affalé sur son lit à grignoter du chocolat en lisant ses BD préférées, Lucas décrocha sans même regarder qui c'était, peu de personnes ayant son numéro. Il laissa quelques secondes de blanc puis se souvint en effet.  
\- Oui, je me souviens. C'est quoi ton nom déjà..?  
Information assez capitale en soi tout de même.

Les deux adolescents prirent la direction de l'immeuble où Loris vivait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit Kadijah eut un rapide salut pour le jeune Ozanne, en soupirant et s'exprimant d'un ton précipité.  
\- Bon les garçons vous avez la maison pour vous ce soir, ma sœur vient d'appeler, elle a besoin d'aide en urgence, comme je n'ai rien prévu pour les jumeaux, je les emmène, en plus Ali voulait venir. Bonne soirée.

Elle quitta l'appartement tirant Saayb par le bras qui semblait complètement ailleurs, Ali la suivant d'un pas précipité animé de son impatience légendaire.  
\- On va voir les cousines! On va voir les cousines!  
L'autre au bout de la ligne eut un rire à cette question, oui, c'était la base.  
\- Je m'appelle Sun et pour tout à l'heure je te disais la vérité, sincèrement.

L'appartement pour eux seuls? Oh, jour de chance. Il fallait en profiter. Et ils auraient toute la soirée et toute la nuit pour ça... Thomas salua la mère et ses fils qui partaient et laissa Loris refermer la porte avant de le plaquer contre celle-ci et l'embrasser fougueusement.  
\- On a de la chance on dirait aujourd'hui... chuchota le brun tout en mordillant doucement son cou, laissant une marque légère qui partirait vite.  
Le collégien s'assit en tailleur et termina de croquer son carré de chocolat, l'air un peu songeur.  
\- Sun, d'accord. Admettons, pourquoi me le dire? Si tu attends quelque chose de moi, tu risques de ne pas être servit...

Le jeune hackeur frissonna de plaisir quand il se retrouva dans cette position répondant avec emphase au baiser que lui donnait son petit ami, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce genre de petits trucs lui rappelait à quel point il avait une relation forte avec son sportif. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou de telle sorte à rapprocher leurs corps au maximum. Le faire ici, dans l'entrée? Ça donnait un coté un peu ado en manque quand même, songea-t-il, amusé.

Son interlocuteur chercha à lire entre les lignes, cela signifiait au choix: qu'il fréquentait déjà quelqu'un malgré ce qu'il laissait entendre ou qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.  
\- Parce que tu me plais, ça fait un moment que je cherchais à te parler... Mais je sentais que tes potes gardes du corps ne m'auraient pas laissé approcher comme ça, j'ai raison hein?

En vérité, Thomas n'avait pas l'intention de le faire à cet endroit, il avait juste eu l'impulsion subite de laisser son désir s'exprimer. Pour preuve, il souleva son petit-ami pour l'emmener à la chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser, se dirigeant un peu à l'aveugle et à la force de l'habitude.  
Lucas sentit ses joues rougir et il songea que, en effet, Sun n'aurait pas vraiment pu l'approcher avec Vince' et Math'.  
\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes gardes du corps, on fonctionne comme ça depuis plusieurs années c'est tout... C'est la première fois que je plais à quelqu'un je crois alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire honnêtement.

Son amant lui rendit la pareille ne quittant ses lèvres qu'à peu de moments, juste de quoi respirer, un mince filet d'air parce que sinon, il n'allait pas tenir le choc, mine de rien. Allongé sur le lit il lui caressa la joue, son Fauve, sa magnifique panthère de Trappes si classe aux yeux d'une beauté incendiaire.  
Sun réfléchit, il trouva assez vite la réponse tant celle ci s'imposa à lui, une évidence.  
\- On commence à passer du temps ensembles après les cours et...on voit où ça mène? Ca me paraît le mieux, sauf si t'es pas d'accord ou si tu as une autre idée.

Il tenait pas à imposer quoi que ce soit à son Ange...  
Ledit fauve lui fit un sourire, presque prédateur, mais il était précautionneux avec sa "proie". De caresses en baisers, ils se retrouvaient, se redécouvraient à mesure que les vêtements tombaient, les corps s'échauffaient.  
Il mordilla l'ongle de son pouce, réflexe un peu nerveux. Il n'était pas doué avec les gens mais si celui-ci voulait s'y essayer...  
\- D'accord, je veux bien. Je finis tôt le jeudi mais les jumeaux sont occupés avec leurs spécialisations alors si tu as du temps... A moins que tu sois aussi inscrit quelque part?  
Il savait que le sport était le mercredi, sciences le jeudi et musique et arts le vendredi.

Bientôt seul Thomas pouvait se prétendre encore habillé conservant son short, Loris souriait, les joues légèrement rouges s'amusant avec une des sombres mèches de son petit ami, sa remarque le fit davantage sourire, oui il savait parfaitement comment nourrir cette bête là... Un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand son partenaire s'aventura au creux de ses reins, il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche, prise d'assaut.

Vu la saison, cela le tentait bien un petit tour dans le jardin public à quelques pas de l'académie, enfin en compagnie du petit La Vallière, tout aurait convenu à ses yeux. Tant qu'il pouvait contempler le susnommé à l'envi...Peu importait...  
\- Oui, il fait pas mauvais ces derniers jours, donc ça collerait bien, une sortie de ce type, on pourrait ensuite aller boire un truc dans le café style années 50, ça te plairait?

Thomas lui rendit son baiser avec passion, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux pâles avant de saisir sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de sa prise. Il y avait peu de chances que celui-ci veuille partir pourtant. Encore moins après ce petit son de plaisir que le brun se chargea de multiplier.  
Le café des années 50? Il réfléchit un moment pour voir où ça se situait.  
\- D'accord, je vois où c'est. Le premier qui fini les cours préviendra d'où il attendra l'autre avant de partir de l'académie?

Non, personne n'aurait pu prévoir un couple comme le leur, Thomas Ozanne et Loris Julia se ressemblaient si peu, beaucoup verraient leur histoire comme une incompréhension, voire, une aberration, surtout pour les filles, jalouses que le jeune garçon leur ai préféré le blondinet toujours fourré avec sa copine Rwandaise. Dire que la majorité les pensaient ensembles, juste du genre discret, à ne pas vouloir exposer leur liaison aux yeux de tous. Quelle erreur...  
\- T'es toujours si chaud... Lui chuchota l'adolescent entre deux soupires, sillonnant son dos du bout des doigts, il adorait ce type de choses, léger, aérien, dans ces moments, le concerné sentait son partenaire devenir un gros félin qu'il fallait apaiser.

Sun prit un paquet de gâteaux sur la table.  
\- Ok, pas de soucis, si t'es d'accord, ça va me va.  
Il l'imagina sous lui, rougissant, timide, si adorable car tellement pur... Lucas lui faisait tourner la tête, de quoi le rendre dingue en y pensant. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire le contenu de sa boite crânienne...Pour quoi il passerait...?

Personne et sans doute pas eux-mêmes mais c'était parfait ainsi. Ils avaient la paix la plupart du temps même si Thomas se faisait draguer régulièrement par des bombasses, ça ne l'effleurait pas.  
\- J'ai le sang qui bouillonne, encore plus après un match de haut vol et même davantage quand tu es là, sous moi et que je peux te faire tout ce que j'veux...

Et quoi de mieux que les attouchements de la personne aimée pour se relaxer et se laisser aller?  
Le petit brun referma sa BD et la rangea dans l'étagère pleine à craquer. Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour ranger tout ça.  
\- Bon, on fait comme ça alors.  
Pour sa part, il essayait de se souvenir de Sun, ne l'ayant réellement vu que quelques minutes. Bon, Lucas pourrait le reconnaître sans problème mais juste pour mieux le visualiser.

Coucher ensembles permettait ordinairement pour le sportif de relâcher la tension surtout après un important match, pour le jeune surdoué d'allier plaisir et amour dans une même activité exclusivement réservée à son élu. Il lui lécha la joue du bout de la langue avant de lui susurrer qu'il n'attendait que ce moment rien qu'à eux, ainsi qu'à quel point il se sentait bien dans ses bras. L'index vint effleurer malicieusement les bourses pour s'attaquer à la verge tendue imprimant un mouvement lent, destiné à attiser le désir chez l'autre.  
L'affaire résolue, il lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée quittant le téléphone pour s'embarquer au royaume des fantasmes un Lucas les yeux clos et la tête en arrière soupirait doucement, demandant "encore" d'une merveilleuse petite voix saccadée par le plaisir.

\- Loris, souffla l'autre nichant son visage dans son cou.  
Son corps se tendit sous les caresses délicieuses, le poussant à bouger pour obtenir plus mais aussi à en faire davantage pour son compagnon. Il voulait lui faire autant plaisir que lui. Quelle que soit la situation, il adorait coucher avec son blondinet, parce que c'était bon évidemment, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Sa façon de l'aimer la plus évidente hormis peut-être sa jalousie. Il l'était assez facilement mais en restant supportable. Pour le moment, seul le corps magnifique à ses yeux, et terriblement tentateur, occupait son esprit.

Lucas laissa le petit appareil dans un coin puis sortit ses fusains et son carnet à dessins, son esprit pur de toutes idées charnelles. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sa vie sentimentale s'accordait à son prénom: blanche, brillante de pureté. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à être vierge à son âge aussi ne s'en préoccupait-il pas tant que ça.

Niveau jalousie, Thomas ne devait pas trop avoir à se plaindre, en raison de son caractère particulier, même s'il avait des aspects physiques qui auraient pu plaire, les intéressés reculaient généralement devant sa personnalité qualifiée souvent de Glaciale. Pour les gens qui ne croyaient pas à la relation amoureuse avec Kigali, eux disaient le jeune Julia amoureux de la logique, de la connaissance, un être considéré comme asexué, qui pourtant attirait sur le plan physique. Déjà par la blondeur de ses cheveux si inhabituelle alors que la ville comptait un grand nombre d'ethnies, donc cet aspect là ne comptait en rien. Plus clairs que ceux des Nordiques, à cela s'ajoutaient ses yeux, objet de convoitises, fascinations diverses. La douceur de ses traits ainsi que son corps gracile complétait un tableau alléchant, or les éconduits, se comptaient par dizaines, filles, garçons, avant notamment de fréquenter son basketteur. Depuis l'amour portait un seul nom, celui du jeune métis au dessus de lui dont il faisait monter l'excitation auquel il se donnait sans retenue. Béatrice ouvrit à leurs invités, 20H, ponctuels, surtout à cause de leur leader, un lycéen que aurait pu se voir qualifié comme psycho rigide, enfin, avec l'âge mental du reste du groupe, son coté dirigiste pouvait presque finir par se comprendre.

Ses quelques aventures ne lui avaient laissé qu'un goût fade, son cœur se languissant que pour une personne, impossible à atteindre. Il s'était refusé à tomber amoureux d'une autre femme qu'elle aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître. Thomas n'avait pas non plus prévu de tomber pour un homme, ne leur portant pas la moindre étincelle d'intérêt à quelque niveaux que ce soit. Seul Loris avait éveillé un désir et finalement l'amour. Depuis le basketteur avait laissé tomber ses aventures légères malgré les propositions reçues pour se consacrer à lui, appréciant grandement sa relation avec son petit-ami. Il y trouvait parfaitement son compte, émotionnellement ou sexuellement parlant, ils s'entendaient très bien. Et l'aspect sexuel était en train d'être pleinement comblé en ce moment même...

Borna était toute pimpante ayant terminé ses préparations culinaires et le dressage de la table. Antoine avait un peu aidé, tâchant de se rendre utile puisqu'il se considérait encore comme un squatteur. Avec le temps, sa cousine était certaine d'arriver à le dérider pour de bon, du moins dans la mesure du possible vu son caractère.

\- Hm...Thomas... Murmura Loris comme pour répondre à son "appel" précédent.  
Se savoir l'exclusif amant du jeune Trappiste aurait pu le flatter, or il savait l'intéressé fidèle, donc s'il n'allait plus du tout voir ailleurs, il l'aimait, ça devenait quasi mathématique dans son esprit, une équation simplissime. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de son unique amour, car quand il se livrait à quelqu'un, dès que la personne entrait dans son cercle extrêmement fermé, elle devenait d'une importance primordiale. Il y avait les gens qu'il appréciait dont il ne voudrait pas voir la vie brisée ou auxquels il ne souhaitait que de bonnes choses, après venaient les irremplaçables où trônaient les rares capables de se rendre indispensables à son bien être. Quand il ne le voyait pas, il attendait avec impatience le moment où ses perles sombre entreraient dans son champ de vision. Lui, placide fondait dans le bras de cet être si particulier, il parvenait à ramener à la surface ce feu intérieur, ne rejaillissant que par la colère dans son quotidien. Rares, or reconnues destructrices.

Le garçon se présenta à elle, un bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une boîte de pâtes de fruits. Il s'inclina presque.  
\- Merci à toi de nous accepter pour dîner, Borna, voici en compensation pour la gêne qu'ils occasionneront sans nul doute.  
Puis à Antoine: bonsoir, nous nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes un ami de Borna ou un parent peut être?  
Un grand blond aux cheveux coupés curieusement lui bondit dessus pour l'enlacer.  
\- Oh arrête un peu tes manières va, elle a dit qu'elle était Okay! Et on s'ras Sages promis Mommy...  
Il tiqua à ce surnom...Mommy...S'il était leur mère ils auraient reçu une bien meilleure éducation en tout cas!

Ce qu'il ressentait avec Loris, il ne le ressentait avec personne d'autre. C'était juste lui et voilà. Thomas avait besoin de lui, sa présence à ses cotés suffisait parfois à désamorcer une situation à tendance explosive ce qui pouvait arriver assez vite vu le caractère de cochon du brun au tempérament facilement inflammable. Mais en parallèle, tout ce qui touchait à son compagnon le faisait réagir plus vite et plus facilement, ce qui pourrait être handicapant mais jusque là ils géraient plutôt pas mal. Rien de problématique n'était arrivé. D'ailleurs il faisait chaud, si chaud à l'intérieur de lui... Son blondinet, son compagnon à qui il ne disait pas de mots d'amour mais qu'il semblait arriver à comprendre malgré tout. L'embrasser, s'unir à lui encore et encore... Jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. Sa façon de bouger, de répondre à son corps, à ses mouvements, comme si ils étaient en parfaite complémentarité... Et il était vraiment sexy.

Amatrice de pâtes de fruits, elle en était toute contente. Une fois tout le petit monde entré, elle installa le bouquet dans un vase coloré et le posa en évidence sur le buffet du salon. Les sucreries pourront servir au moment du dessert tiens. Antoine salua l'ensemble du groupe avant de répondre à celui lui ayant parlé.  
\- Je m'appelle Antoine et je suis l'un de ses cousins, je vais rester ici un petit moment.  
Encore des gens bien particuliers à première vue mais il ne pouvait rien en dire.  
Et effectivement, la suite ne regarderait qu'eux... Leurs ébats étaient toujours différents et pourtant toujours les mêmes.  
Antoine haussa les épaules et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bout de table, histoire d'être tranquille. Borna semblait habituée et amusée par cette ambiance.  
\- Oh j'espère que vous allez nous parler de vos chansons et votre musique ~ D'ailleurs vous pourrez peut-être nous faire une petite démo avec les moyens du bord.

Laetitia se radoucit avec un sourire presque mignon.  
\- J'en ai justement écrite une toute nouvelle sur l'esclavage moderne et les passeurs. Ca tombe bien.  
Spécialisé dans les sujets engagés, l'adolescent faisait aussi bien passer les tourments de son âge que les gros problèmes de société. C'était ce qui donnait à leur couleur cet aspect unique. Lui ne prenait la plume que pour la partie "militante"  
\- Elle est ultra déprimante ta nouvelle...Je préférais l'autre là...Pleines de couleurs et de métaphores trop cool!  
Il se tapa la main sur la tête, que son amant n'était pas subtil des fois: Ca traitait de la toxicomanie, je m'étais donc immergé du point de vue d'un drogué normal cette histoire de couleurs...

Guitariste ultra doué d'accord sauf qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas voler bien haut, son copain...  
\- Bien bien, on écoutera tout ça. Mais n'abuser pas des choses plus ou moins licites même pour la beauté de l'art, compris?  
Borna avait beau être issue d'une famille de hippies, elle n'en était pas moins contre les drogues. Simplement parce que ça faisait des ravages et que c'était une autre façon d'asservir les gens or elle, elle souhaitait la liberté de tous.  
Pour sa part, le lycéen écoutait tout cela avec attention tout en attendant sagement que le repas commence.

\- Je n'ai rien consommé Borna, rassure toi, j'ai lu, j'ai vu mais...Rien.  
\- Toi sous acides...Ce s'rait...Flippant...  
Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur: oui je pourrais te briser les burnes parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de BAVER devant la remplaçante de l'infirmier, cette espèce de POUFFFIACE REFAITE!  
Une jeune fille débarqua, de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta net devant Antoine.  
\- Hé salut toi...Hm...Mignon... Si j'étais un mec y a longtemps que je t'aurais allongé et que j'aurais...

Une autre fille arriva pour la faire taire.  
\- Anatolie, tu arrêtes maintenant, tu vas traumatiser le pauvre cousin de Borna...  
\- Parfait les enfants, conclu joyeusement l'allemande.  
Oh une scène de ménage songea le brun, si tant était que ce fut vraiment cela. Après tout, il n'était pas très doué pour l'amour, ne reconnaissant pas forcément les couples. Il sentit son portable vibrer et vit un sms de la part de Armand.  
"Déjà plus de 24h sans toi, bientôt 25, reviens vite à l'académie..."  
Mignon. Un peu bizarre de compter les heures mais mignon. Il répondit qu'il reviendrait le jour suivant puis son attention se porta sur la demoiselle lui parlant.  
\- Pardon?

Joris sentant que son adorable mais névrosé petit ami se défoulait sur lui parce que son beau père avait encore dut lui faire moult réflexions le saisit par la taille pour échanger avec lui un baiser en mesure de calmer sa mauvaise humeur.  
\- Hm?  
\- Voilà, tu ranges tes griffes, d'accord?  
La seconde adolescente s'assit à coté de lui, vu sa tête, il devait se poser des questions, normal.  
\- Ma sœur a une fascination un peu spéciale pour les garçons qui ont ton gabarit...Désolée. Je m'appelle Esen et elle son vrai nom est Emek.  
Qu'ils étaient mignon pensa la propriétaire des lieux avant de rejoindre sa coloc' et plus si affinités selon les jours pour l'enlacer.  
Les garçons ayant son gabarit? Elle avait un fétiche des androgynes...?  
\- Je vois...  
Antoine lu la réponse, apparemment, il était très pressé de le voir. Bon, il serait occupé par le fana de courses automobiles une fois revenu en cours.

Béatrice accepta le câlin avec joie avant de lui faire un petit bisou.  
\- Je vois que notre Citadelle vient d'être investie par la Muse, bonsoir à vous.  
Emmek avait les yeux brillants dangereusement.  
-... Tu dois être super doué au lit...Du genre à gémir de façon trop mignonne... Si j'étais un...  
\- Oh ça suffit l'obsédée là...A coté de toi Alix devient une Nonne...  
\- Ouaip nos invités sont arrivés.

Borna était toute contente, sa Béa était encline à lui tenir compagnie mais après tout c'était elle qu'il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt.  
Antoine se raidit perceptiblement et son regard d'un doux argenté ordinairement, il se fit glacial. Pourquoi? Parce son père lui disait le même genre de choses «tu dois gémir comme une traînée, couiner et réclamer...» Et encore, c'était soft ça.  
\- Je vous prierais de garder vos propos déplacés pour vous au risque de vous prendre ma main dans la figure même si vous êtes une femme.  
L'allemande lâcha assez vite son amie et vint récupéré son cousin, l'emmenant un peu plus loin pour discuter en tête à tête.

La jeune Turque pencha la tête sur le coté alors que le dernier garçon du groupe refermait son livre.  
\- Toma...J'ai dit une bêtise?  
Il préféra ne rien dire ouvrant l'ouvrage à peine commencé pour aller lire dans un coin, le second guitariste était dépeint comme peu social, il le devenait qu'en présence de ses amis, dont Fidel... Le petit Cubain pour lequel son cœur battait à sens unique.

Béatrice jeta à son tour un regard NOIR à la demoiselle.  
\- Ta stupidité et ton manque de convenance n'égale que ta perversion dont les rives noient presque entièrement l'IRRESPECT fait être de chair! Lui balança-t-elle furieuse.  
Laetitia pencha la tête sur le coté façon petit chien, comme quand il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.  
\- Hein?  
\- Me demande pas, j'ai rien suivi non plus.  
Esen trouva plus judicieux de mettre la table.

Borna profita qu'ils soient seuls au fond du couloir pour parler avec lui.  
\- Antoine, je sais que ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas correct mais...  
\- Il disait les mêmes choses! Les mêmes putains de choses!

Oh, comme tout était plus clair d'un coup. Elle s'approcha alors et l'enlaça, serrant contre elle ce p'tit bout forcé à grandir beaucoup trop vite. Le brun resta tendu un moment puis soupira un grand coup, se rappelant qu'il était en parfaite sécurité ici et même si cette... Ana-truc n'avait pas été polie, elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante avec lui sans doute. Le lycéen fini par lui dire que ça allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient revenir vers les autres. La grande brindille blonde le ramena donc et s'excusa du petit intermède.  
\- Aller, asseyez-vous tout le monde ~

Sauf que l'ambiance avait été complètement transformée, Beatrice, issue du même milieu qu'Antoine qui avait fugué était furibonde, Tomas n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, Esen, blasée servit tout le monde dans le plus grand silence, seuls Joris et Laetitia discutaient ensembles alors que Emmek, regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment saisir d'où venait le problème comme d'habitude.  
\- Antoine, c'est bien cela? Un peu d'eau?

Même le brave toutou avait dû percevoir quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère.  
Cela attrista un peu la demoiselle mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Pas grand chose. Berliz était venu réclamer des caresses, frottant sa tête contre les genoux du petit brun pour se faire cajoler. Si sa cousine n'avait pas insister pour qu'il mange, il les aurait laissé entre eux pour s'amuser et serait resté tranquille dans sa chambre. Il leva les yeux vers la personne lui parlant, décidément, ne pouvait-on pas l'oublier? Pourtant, il se fit le plus aimable possible soit un ton neutre.  
\- Non, merci.  
\- J'espère que vous allez aimer mon gratin fourre-tout, déclara Borna en espérant ramener les esprits vers un peu de joie.

Sans rien dire, la première des jumelle quitta la table.  
\- Je viens de recevoir un sms les voisins ont besoin de moi, au revoir.  
Elle vivait dans la hantise de se faire rejeter, elle ne le supportait pas, se croyant toujours de trop, elle aimait mieux partir avant de fondre en larmes.

Dehors ses yeux se noyèrent, elle n'avait plus faim, autant aller dans un endroit où elle pourrait sangloter autant que possible, quels lieux publics offraient ce luxe?  
Béatrice se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, toutes ces mauvaises ondes...Rah ce que cette fille à la batterie pouvait être Conne à certains moments! Tomas prit de quoi manger, remercia son hôtesse puis coupa sa viande avec grand soin. Le couple quant à eux ne savait pas tellement quoi faire, parler pour briser la glace? Mauvaise idée...

Finalement Antoine abandonna la partie, s'excusa de son coup d'éclat et de sa fuite présente, puisqu'il parti dans sa chambre, suivit du chien. Il s'affala sur le lit et le gros berger allemand vint se coucher près de lui. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement. Il aurait préféré être dans les bras de Armand mais il était déjà bien égoïste de gâcher ainsi la soirée de sa chère cousine et ses amis...  
Borna soupira et se frotta les tempes, sa bonne humeur légendaire commençait à gravement battre de l'aile. Elle n'en voulait à aucun des protagonistes de cette affaire. Comme c'était dommage que ça finisse ainsi pourtant...  
-... J'aurais pas dû proposer à Emmek de venir non?

Laetitia embrassa son petit ami.  
\- Non c'est elle qui sait pas quand il faut se taire...C'est pas à cause de toi...  
Le garçon sortit sa tablette s'excusant vite fait, il écrivit cinq minutes avant de la ranger: j'avais besoin d'évacuer un peu.  
La concernée, elle continuait de sourire, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'elle était la cause numéro un de cette ambiance néfaste.  
\- Bah quoi il est super mignon...Si j'étais un mec...  
\- TA GUEULE! Lui asséna alors le plus calme de tout les membres du groupe: tu prends tes affaires et tu rentres chez toi. Tu fais pleurer ta sœur et tu affiches toujours cet air de...Vire, Anatolie...Maintenant...

La brindille fini par laisse tomber l'affaire, posant sa fourchette qui jusque là, n'avait servit qu'à tartouiller sa part de gratin.  
\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de remettre ça à plus tard mein Freund... Je ne vous mets pas dehors, loin de là, mais la soirée me semble avoir coulé comme le Titanic...

Elle n'avait pas pensé que les problèmes familiaux viendraient s'infiltrer jusque là, un simple repas entre amis. Amis aux caractères divers et variés, il est vrai. Borna avait le moral dans les chaussettes et le cœur en berne.  
\- Moi je reste. Dit calmement le leader, il est hors de question que je rentre chez moi avec Lui...  
\- Y a personne chez moi, ajouta son petit ami; Maman n'a pas eu le temps de faire les courses en plus, elle s'en occupera demain... Dossier urgent prioritaire...C'est ça de bosser avec les assistantes sociales...

Tomas quant à lui avait plié bagages, Emmek et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, pour des raisons assez obscures d'ailleurs...  
\- Après avoir semé les Déplorables Graines de Eris, j'exige que tu quittes la maison: sur le Champ...Anatolie...Ta présence n'est pour l'heure plus souhaitée...Apprends la modération et nous verrons par la suite.  
Là ça devenait à peu près clair, la principale concernée daigna finalement partir, même si elle ne remarquait toujours pas où elle avait gaffé...

En bonne maîtresse de maison, elle raccompagna ceux qui partaient, leur souhaitant bonne route. Elle revint ensuite à sa place et se versa un verre de vin blanc.  
\- Évidemment, restez si vous le souhaitez. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.  
Borna dégusta son verre lentement, son regard bleu un peu perdu dans le vague. L'endroit étant bien calme, elle appuya sur la télécommande de la chaîne hifi qui diffusa alors une musique légère.  
\- Désolé pour ton cousin hein...Elle savait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait dire ou non... Pourtant Esen lui fait la guerre tout le temps...

Joris préféra se concentrer sur la nourriture, ce gratin était un délice, ce qu'il dit à leur amie.  
\- T'as mis quoi dedans? C'est super bon!  
Béatrice hésita, elle avait envie de monter voir Antoine, après tout, elle aussi avait connu à peu de choses près les mêmes souffrances que lui, de ses deux parents, catholiques hyper pratiquants, en prime.  
\- Ca va, il va s'en remettre. Un peu secoué parce que ses ennuis sont récents c'est tout.

La remarque sur la nourriture la fit sourire et elle commença alors à détailler tout ce qu'elle avait mit dedans, c'est à dire un peu tout ce qui pouvaient se marier ensemble. D'où la dénomination d'un gratin fourre-tout.  
Antoine câlinait le gros chien, le nez dans la fourrure douce et épaisse du toutou qui restait sagement là comme un peluche géante. Il eut une pensée pour Médée, allait-elle bien? Il ferait en sorte d'avoir de ses nouvelles le lendemain, profitant de son petit-ami la journée à l'académie. Qu'importe qu'on les voit à présent, il était déjà virer de chez lui de toute façon.


	10. Chapter 9

Présence d'une scène charnelle ( précisions au cas où)

* * *

Prenant son courage à deux mains, n'ayant pas très faim, la jeune étudiante en photographie frappa à la chambre où Antoine dormait. Le couple continuait de manger à peu près calmement.  
\- C'est dingue quand même, un truc pareil...Lâcha Joris alors que sa moitié se concentrait sur son assiette.  
Médée se portait bien, elle avait trouvé refuge chez des amis, de toute façon, la question d'où elle logeait ne se posait jamais vraiment trop. Pour l'heure, elle aidait ses hôtes à la vaisselle où l'ambiance était chaleureuse, légère, emprunte de plaisanterie.  
\- Je sais... J'aurais essayé de le récupérer plus tôt si j'avais su... soupira Borna. Cependant, les choses étaient ainsi, elle ne pouvait faire plus.

Le lycéen lâcha un "entrer" sans réelle conviction, restant confortablement blotti contre ce brave Berliz qui restait sage comme une image et gentil comme un doudou. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'habitude que Borna le prenne ainsi dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas. Il reconnu la coloc' de sa cousine et soupira doucement.  
\- Désolé d'avoir foutu le bordel à votre soirée, vous étiez si contentes tout à l'heure...

Elle s'approcha et lui sourit, posant sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Je connais les Ténèbres qui traversent ton Cœur et les Démons qui ripaillent en ton âme ont jadis fait banquet de la mienne...Crois moi, je sais par quels rivages sombres tu as eu à passer...Quelles Douleurs ce sont nichés en ton sein pour avoir connu pareil parcourt...La Douleur hélas demeure ancrée en soit...Tel le Pire des parasites...

Le reste du groupe poursuivait le repas dans une atmosphère qui se voulait déjà moins pesante, plus joyeuse. Tous ces mots le firent sourire.  
\- On dirait que t'a mangé une étagère entière de livres de poésie... Mais en gros, je suppose que t'avais une famille super chiante qui n'a pas voulu que tu sois homo. Ça va, je vais m'en sortir c'est pas un drame, y'a pire dans la vie.  
Borna lui avait promit de ne rien dire concernant les sévices corporels qu'il avait subit. Ça, il le partagerait avec Armand mais c'était tout. Peut-être Paul, un jour.

Et cette ambiance rendait la jeune allemande bien plus contente, son cœur s'allégeant un peu.

\- En plus de tout cela ils étaient aveuglés par le Prisme de la soit disant foi Divine...J'ajoutais le Blasphème à l'anormalité... J'en vins à croire que les Bibles étaient les vrais instruments de Satan...  
Elle trembla malgré elle, inutile d'embêter ce pauvre garçon avec la cruauté et le sadisme de ses géniteurs. Son vocabulaire venait en partie de là, elle avait voulu fuir ce monde où elle souffrait trop.

Le portable de Laetitia sonna, un sms, il le lut, serra les dents avant ranger son portable puis jura en Néerlandais.  
\- Désolé pour toi, je voulais pas te rappeler de mauvaises expériences...  
A croire qu'il gênait, partout où il était!  
La brindille se renseigna sur la situation, lui demandant si il allait bien ou si on venait de lui annoncer une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda lui disant d'une voix rassurante qu'il n'était pour rien, elle ne voulait pas l'accabler plus qu'il devait déjà l'être, il ne fallait pas qu'il se reproche, la seule responsable restait Emmek qui parlait à tord et à travers.  
Son ami prit une nouvelle part de gratin.  
\- Mon beau père, juste...Ce type est une plaie...Je rêve de trouver un moyen pour que ma mère le largue...

Il haussa les épaules, autant que possible dans sa position et se cala à nouveau contre le chien.  
\- Elle est malpolie oui mais ne savait pas ma situation... Mais j'ai envie de retourner à l'école et être tranquille, retrouver mes amis et lui... Les magazines people ont déjà dû faire le boulot de toute façon.  
Peut-être qu'il allait en dévorer la moitié de ce gratin mais pas grave, elle l'avait fait pour qu'il soit mangé.  
\- Je vois, bon courage.

Béatrice resta à le contempler un instant.  
\- A ton faciès, je me figure que tu désires que j'aille voguer vers d'autres eaux...Si tel est ton souhait formulé, j'emprunterais un chemin variant. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix aux accents maternels, autant qu'un discourt comme le sien puisse s'assimiler à ce genre.  
A lui seul, de frustration, Laetitia engloutit presque le plat, manger le dé-frustrait.  
\- Woah...Let...Je vais lécher la gamelle si ça continue...?  
Regard de fauve dangereux: jamais toucher à son assiette quand il se trouvait dans cet état particulier, il pouvait mordre.  
\- Désolé, j'aime pas la compagnie des gens. Faut s'en plaindre à mes géniteurs pour leur merveilleuse éducation.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable mais il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre son caractère.  
Borna eut un petit rire et indiqua aimablement que de toute façon, il restait pas mal à manger dans la cuisine alors ce n'était pas grave si il finissait le plat tout seul. Enfin, qu'il ne se rende pas malade non plus. Elle le laissa pour reprendre sa place et se blottir contre sa colocataire / amante occasionnelle.  
\- Tant de noirceur et d'acidité dans une si jeune âme...Voilà un bien triste spectacle que celui ci...  
Joris soupira en voyant son petit ami agir comme le parfait névrosé qu'il était: se venger sur la nourriture, calmer ses déceptions dans un plat, au point de le finir, ce qu'il fit.  
-...Leati...  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça...Grogna le concerné qui mourait d'envie de laisser éclater sa colère sur quelque chose, mais rien à portée.  
L'allemande la câlina et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, semi-baiser en quelques sortes. Il pourrait y en avoir plus, plus tard dans la soirée.  
\- Il n'est pas que noirceur loin de là. Antoine est bien plus doux qu'il n'en a l'air, son coeur est généreux malgré tout.  
Elle préférait laisser le couple se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que de prendre le risque d'envenimer les choses.

Finalement la soirée se termina par des câlins pour les deux demoiselles, quant au second duo, il fallut une glace dure comme du béton pour calmer enfin le plus petit.  
\- Je n'en doute pas...Mais refuser la compagnie de son prochain est fort regrettable...Sachant que nous avons tous et toutes tant de prismes, de couleurs, nous formons le plus grand nuancier qu'il soit...Nous sommes l'Infini...  
Ce petit moment sympa entre amis, transformé en mini dispute prenait désormais des airs de retrouvailles entre couples, pas plus mal.  
\- Il est ce qu'il est, ça ne le rend pas plus méchant ou moins fréquentable que les autres. Il a des amis et même un amoureux maintenant. Antoine n'est pas si fermé que ça aux autres, il faut juste de la patience.

De la patience certes et ne pas être susceptible puisque le lycéen ne mâchait pas ses mots quand il s'adressait aux autres.  
\- Oh, la Flèche d'Eros est le meilleur moyen pour adoucir ce cœur rongé par l'amertume... Bonne nouvelle.

\- Ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps entre eux.

Et Borna était très heureuse de savoir que la vie de son cousin était quand même tachée de bonheur et pas juste noyée de malheur.

Pendant ce temps dans un pénitencier de facture classique, tout le monde courait en tous sens, catastrophé, leur accusé de marque s'était fait égorgé sous leurs yeux. Au calme, le directeur accepta l'argent que lui donna son jeune et mystérieux émissaire.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous: Monsieur... Vous ne savez rien de plus. Respectez ces consignes et rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera.  
Antoine ignorait évidemment qu'il venait de perdre son paternel, cette homme n'ayant de père que le mot et le code génétique. Celle qui en serait le plus affectée serait probablement sa mère, pas vraiment par amour, mais parce que ça serait un nouveau coup critique à sa vie jusque là bien menée.

Béatrice devait admettre ne pas trop savoir comment agir en présence du cousin de sa colocataire, ils se ressemblaient tellement et la fois pas du tout, cette sensation la déroutait bien que le pauvre garçon ne soit en rien en cause...  
Laetitia pour finir de se passer les nerfs rêvait du jour où il pourrait enfin mener la vie qu'il voulait, le groupe, son copain, ses amis: son monde à lui...

Antoine s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir, bien calé contre le brave toutou qui restait sagement à ses cotés.  
La demoiselle aux bracelets multiples avait retrouvé en grande partie sa bonne humeur malgré les petites zones d'ombre. Quand l'autre couple sera parti, elle profiterait de la douce compagnie de sa coloc'

A quelques kilomètres de là deux jeunes collégiens discutaient d'un film, le plus petit niché dans les bras de son camarade lui caressant les cheveux, l'embrassant à intervalles réguliers.  
\- Si mon Amour, l'acteur quand il s'énerve il a des airs avec toi!  
\- Je pense pas. En quoi il me ressemble exactement?  
Il avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Malia, en profitant pour poser quelques baisers dans son cou. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être comparé à un acteur plutôt beau gosse mais il ne voyait pas trop en quoi il lui ressemblait, sincèrement.

Pour l'embêter un peu il lui chatouilla la nuque avant d'y apposer la langue, c'était une sorte de petit jeu complice qui n'engageait à rien, sauf si l'autre le voulait clairement.  
\- Il a ce coté trop classe de grand chevalier, le Héros toujours prêt à défendre le monde...Sauf que tu es mon Héros par contre...Je te partage avec aucune rouquine...  
Le tandem féminin du protagoniste avait de longs cheveux roux canne à sucre.  
\- Si elle est pas rouquine, ça passe quand même Trésor?  
Eric ne se considérait pas comme un héros. Il avait engueulé la mère de son petit-ami, avait chialer comme une madeleine et crier comme un poissonnier... Rien de très héroïque selon lui même si il était très content que son coup d'éclat eut servit au bonheur de l'autre.

Il lui mordilla le cou en réponse.  
\- Continue et je te montre la Colère du Lynx...  
Il posa la main sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami: j'ai deux otages en ma possession à qui je pourrais faire ce que je veux... Dit il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune doute sur ses intentions. Il adorait tester Eric, s'il disait ça, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait vu au collège à plusieurs reprises le jeune Auvergnat prendre la défense d'autres. Eric se tendit légèrement sous la surprise mais fini par sourire.  
\- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis qu'avec toi de toute façon...  
Le jeune homme ne portait pas attention aux filles ou aux garçons, leurs charmes le laissaient relativement indifférent. Pourquoi chercher ailleurs? Quand au fait d'être serviable, c'était simplement dans sa nature.

Son partenaire échangea avec lui un baiser où tout ses sentiments se lisaient sans mal, il ne s'inquiétait plus en sa présence, il pensait à un tas de choses, agréables par contre, ils s'amusaient, se taquinaient, provoquaient, s'aimaient, cette relation suffisait à le combler au point qu'il en oubliait sa sœur, le danger qu'elle représentait car leur mère ne pouvait la tenir à distance au quotidien... Parfois, il se demandait ce que cette folle serait capable de faire dans l'unique but de le voir tomber à genoux... Eric s'allongea, tenant dans ses bras son compagnon et répondant à son baiser avec cette même envie de prouver ses sentiments. Il était vraiment son Trésor, unique et précieux. Pas au sens monétaire, il s'en fichait pas mal de ça. L'une de ses mains remonta de son dos à sa nuque puis ses cheveux, fourrageant dedans mais en prenant garde à ne pas les lui tirer. Il était heureux d'être avec lui, oubliant le reste assez facilement.  
\- Eric...Chuchota le garçon: Si...J'étais une fille...J'aurais vraiment voulu...Porter ton enfant...Confia-t-il dans une rougeur grandissante. Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise quand les mains de son petit ami se déplacèrent, s'attendant visiblement à une autre forme de caresse; qui ne vint pas. Rester ainsi lui convenait, à discuter, écouter battre ce cœur si important à ses yeux...S'ils venaient à se séparer, il le savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, parfois il craignait que ce bonheur si douillet ne lui échappe... Trop habitué à voir ce qui comptait disparaître au profit de ce nom qu'il songeait presque à changer quand la tension devenait intolérable.  
Il en rougit également, profondément touché. Bien plus que n'importe quel accord, contrat, mariage... Un enfant était un lien éternel entre deux personnes, qu'elles restent ensemble ou non.  
\- Si tu étais une fille et qu'on avait un enfant, j'aurais adoré qu'il soit comme toi...  
Ce n'était que des rêves, ils ne pourront pas le faire. Cette idée pourtant fit son chemin, si ils avaient un enfant tout les deux, ils auraient eu un vrai moyen de rester ensemble, de pouvoir même se marier et envoyer valser le reste du monde. Impossible pourtant...  
\- Mais je t'aime comme tu es Trésor.  
\- Je t'aime aussi fort moi aussi... Avant toi...Je me sentais perdu...Mal... Triste... Maintenant...C'est tellement mieux...J'ai pu m'ouvrir aux autres...Faire confiance...Je veux que Antoine soit aussi heureux. Déclara-t-il.

Un vœux assez altruiste et sincère car il n'aimait pas voir la personne qui l'avait souvent maintenu hors du gouffre connaître des moments difficiles, déjà la situation se stabilisait avec Armand, pour lui aussi, leur amour n'avait jamais fait le moindre doute, ils devaient rester ensembles, ce bonheur, le jeune De Beauce le méritait bien plus que lui, de son point de vue.  
\- Toi aussi tu me rends heureux, beaucoup. Et pour ton ami, je pense que son copain va beaucoup l'aider à être heureux aussi.  
Il le câlina avec tendresse, sachant qu'il avait grand cœur mais l'auvergnat souhaitait que son petit-ami veuille son propre bonheur également. Pas de façon égoïste mais juste qu'il soit un peu plus personnel.

Une autre question se posait soudain, il allait falloir y venir...  
\- Mon Amour... Puisqu'on s'aime...Je pense que tes parents vont devoir savoir la vérité sur nous...Deux...  
Ce genre de passage obligé lui donnait par moments des sueurs froides rien qu'en y songeant...Ce n'était pas facile d'accepter pour un couple même s'ils tenaient à leur enfant plus que tout, une relation comme la leur... Une "orientation" particulière...  
\- Hm, tu as raison oui.  
Concernant sa mère, ça devrait passer relativement facilement. Pour son père par contre... Eh bien son Papa Ours allait peut-être avoir du mal à avaler la pilule. L'idéal, si l'on pouvait dire, serait de leur parler pendant un repas à la cool entre eux, un jour de repos de son paternel bien occupé par son métier.  
\- Tu voudras être là ou pas?  
-...Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée...Mais j'ai pas très envie de te laisser tout seul...Même si ton père est pas un sale type...  
Il dissimulait mal son inquiétude concernant ce sujet sensible, il n'avait non plus envie de briser l'harmonie régnant entre Eric et ses parents... Comment aborder le problème...  
\- Non, il est très gentil. Et maman sera là, ça va le calmer. Tu sais bien qu'il peut rien faire contre elle.  
Une montagne aux ordres d'une frêle fleur pourrait résumer leur couple. Mais ils s'aimaient et ça lui faisait très plaisir. Eric embrassa sa moitié sur la joue et sourit, assez confiant malgré tout puisque, effectivement, ses parents et lui entretenaient une très bonne relation.

Il réfléchit, après tout, il avait autant son mot à dire que le fils de la famille, du moins à ce niveau là.  
\- Je viendrai, ça montrera que je prends mes responsabilités. Et puis, finalement ce serait normal.  
Rien à avoir avec les couples dont Malia avait pu entrevoir la relation dans son entourage, sa mère à lui pensait davantage à comment améliorer la vie en société, elle traquait les corrompus auxquels elle faisait payer une note salée car en plus de les exposer au public, ils devaient rendre le fruit de leur détournement.  
\- D'accord, je te dirais quand ils seront là tout les deux.  
Il le câlina à nouveau, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre. C'était juste tellement agréable d'être là, tout les deux, tranquilles.  
\- Hm, je crois que je suis un peu comme mon père. Faut que ma moitié puisse me calmer sinon j'explose comme nos chers volcans le faisaient..  
Ils ne vivaient plus en Auvergne mais leurs cœurs, leurs âmes presque, y restaient irrémédiablement attachés.

En entendant ces mots, le jeune Crétois sourit, s'il voulait de la détente, il pouvait lui en proposer deux sortes.  
\- Alors mon Amour tu dirais quoi: soit d'un massage soit d'un jeu très particulier? Gloussa le garçon en se passant la langue sur les lèvres car jouer les bombes sexuels était vraiment une distraction à part entière. Ses yeux brillaient d'une malice palpable.  
Cette remarque provoqua un petit rire chez le second collégien.  
\- Tu vas le faire bouillir là mon sang...~  
Et selon sa conception des choses, Malia était vraiment une bombe sexuelle. A la fois adorable et diablement sexy. Surtout avec cette petite étincelle...

Il fit une petite moue pour le plaisir de la scène.  
\- Oh zuuuuuuuuut j'ai réveillé la Fureur de l'Ours Auvergnat... Comment vais-je apaiser cela? Un massage ou je m'allonge dans une position qui ferait rougir les timides et les coincés de la classe en t'invitant à me rejoindre dans un Royaume extrêmement privé?  
L'adolescent se délectait de cette petite improvisation car il aimait voir qu'Eric le désirait, puis il appréciait de jouer un rôle, il n'avait pas rejoint le club de théâtre pour rien, d'ailleurs.  
\- Je ne suis absolument pas furieux mon Trésor, c'est complètement différent...  
Il embrassa son compagnon puis le repoussa doucement pour se redresser et enlever son t-shirt avant de se rallonger, sur le ventre cette fois.  
\- Je veux bien un massage. Je me suis un peu péter le dos en aidant mon père à ranger le garage. Tu es d'accord?  
Le jeune tourna la tête pour le regarder, se cambrant par la même occasion pour pouvoir mieux regarder l'autre.

Il hocha la tête, il le proposait, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le garçon s'installa juste à coté de lui faisait rouler les muscles de son petit ami entre ses mains...Eric était vraiment... Wahou... Il deviendrait encore plus attirant au fil de leur scolarité, celui ci en avait la conviction. Il massa avec soin le dos légèrement endolori, lui par sa carrure, ses mains trop petites, trop fines, trop fragiles, comme ils disaient, elles ne portaient pratiquement jamais rien, ne faisant pas tellement d'efforts de "mecs", ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Il en profita pour appuyer un peu sur la nuque, histoire de le détendre encore davantage... Son copain l'envoûtait dès qu'il commençait à se déshabiller car cela impliquait souvent un nuit rien qu'à eux d'ordre très intime. Eric adorait sentir les mains de son compagnon sur lui alors les massages étaient du pain béni pour lui. Il aimait se sentir choyer par l'autre. Son corps se musclait, il aimait le sport, était très actif et était assez favorisé génétiquement pour avoir un corps se sculptant facilement et assez rapidement. Il laissait échapper des soupirs d'aise et quelques "hmm~" sous ce délicieux traitement. Doué de ses mains en ce qui concernait ce domaine...  
\- Peut être voudrais tu après un massage Ailleurs? Le taquina son petit ami avant de soupirer à son tour d'une façon à le titiller.  
Pour couronner le tout, il prononça son nom en se mordillant les lèvres, fallait bien le dire, le corps devant lui pouvait faire sincèrement baver. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué le regard d'un garçon en seconde rougissant, après timide ou simplement intéressé? Il fallait qu'il creuse.  
\- Hm, j'sais pas. J'suis fatigué mais si t'arrive à me tenir éveillé...  
Pas insensible aux charmes et au jeu de son chéri mais réellement fatigué. Pas épuisé non plus cela dit. Il se tourna pour faire face à Malia, laissant ce dernier assit sur lui et il en profita pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et les caresser.

Lui aussi commença alors à avoir un peu plus Chaud.  
\- Ho Eric...Suffit que tu poses les mains sur moi et...Hm!...Ca y est je perds la tête...  
Terriblement sensible, quand le garçon se trouvait en présence d'une personne qui l'attirait encore plus avec son petit ami, il se comptait parmi ceux qui "démarraient au quart de tour". Il ferma les yeux paresseusement pour encore mieux ressentir le contact.  
Le blond-roux laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps désirable, aimant voir cette façon presque extraordinaire qu'avait l'autre de réagir à son contact. Il remonta sur sa taille, passa sur son ventre, le haut de son torse puis redescendit pour passer dans son dos avant de descendre encore, passant sur son magnifique postérieur.  
\- J'aime te faire perdre la tête, t'es juste trop sexy quand ça arrive...  
\- Han...! C'est parce que c'est toi...Avoua-t-il alors que sa peau devenait progressivement moite sous ses attentions. Son cœur lui avait décidé à cet instant de se prendre pour une percussion couplé à une batterie de hard rock, sacré mélange...Quand ils passeraient au plus haut, si ça faisait partie des projets, cela changerait pour devenir le plus trash de tout les morceaux de métal dans sa cage thoracique. Lui aussi aimait se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de son amour, même s'il devenait complètement dépendant de la manière dont ces deux mains le touchaient.  
\- J'espère bien que c'est parce que c'est moi...  
Les mains taquines se décidèrent à passer sous la lisière de tissu pour aller jouer avec les douces dunes qu'il cachait. Eric se redressa pour l'embrasser longuement et profondément, jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Il était devenu très vite très doué pour les baisers digne de Hollywood. Avec une telle tentation collée à lui, c'était facile d'oublier sa fatigue.

Jamais un jour ne passait sans que Malia ne se dise qu'il aurait regretté toute sa vie de ne pas avoir retenté l'expérience, le jeune Auvergnat lui plaisait déjà énormément mais un soir lors d'une petite fête, le jeu de la Bouteille avait scellé leurs lèvres pour la première fois. Perturbé par autant de sensations, il avait, les joues rouges écarlates, demandé à en échanger un autre, secrètement et à 14 ans l'évidence s'imposa à lui, son camarade le plongeait dans un trouble sans nom. Comme quoi, il ne suffisait pas de beaucoup pour pousser deux personnes à se découvrir de l'attirance, puis des sentiments. Et l'anecdote était assez amusante selon Eric. C'était du hasard, de la pure chance qui les avait réunis et c'était génial.  
\- Tu vas rester assit sur moi Trésor?  
Concrètement il n'était pas contre mais ça dépendait de ce que voulait Malia, lui n'irait probablement pas jusqu'au bout si on ne l'y poussait pas mais ne pas aller au bout des choses ne signifiait pas ne rien faire du tout.  
\- Parait que ça fait quand même assez mal comme façon de faire...Ca me tente pas trop...Murmura le garçon sans quitter son petit ami des yeux. Il avait en effet entendu dire que pratiquer l'acte ainsi rendait la rencontre charnelle plus intense, celui qui avait tenté ne l'avait pas tellement convaincu vu la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé dans les reins par la suite. Comme pour dissiper sa gêne, il fit un bisou à l'adolescent qui le portait sur lui.  
\- Je veux pas te faire mal, je veux te faire du bien et que du bien.  
Pour se faire, il renversa l'autre sur le matelas le faisant donc s'allonger à sa place. Quelques bisous dans son cou et un peu plus bas avant qu'il ne fasse un sourire malicieux et hop! Plus de bas gênant pour l'empêcher de jouer avec son adorable Trésor.

Il avait toute confiance envers son petit ami là dessus, un petit rire lui échappa quand il se retrouva sous son partenaire.  
\- Oui...Je sais mon Amour... Hm... C'est bon...

Il lui rendit la pareille par des caresses sur son dos. Et ça n'avait pas fini de l'être, bon. Il n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps et l'idée d'un gâterie pour satisfaire les envies lubriques de son compagnon lui semblait bien. De plus, il aimait bien s'adonner à ce genre de choses et justement parce que c'était Malia. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait voulu tailler une pipe à un autre mec même si pourquoi pas dans l'absolu. Mais peu importait, c'était son Trésor sous lui et pas un autre. Ses lèvres suivirent le parcours tracé par ses mains plus tôt et une fois arrivé au point intéressant, il s'adonna à lui faire plaisir autant que possible.

L'intéressé face à ce traitement ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir, son copain savait très bien ce qu'il aimait, comment il appréciait la dite chose... Il y allait en douceur puis entamait des caresses buccales plus osées.  
\- Hm...Eric...Han...  
Il n'était dès lors plus capable de tenir même, la plus banale et basique des conversations, submergé par une autre forme de plaisir.  
Eric s'y attela avec patience et y pris sa propre forme de plaisir. Exciter son amant lui donnait satisfaction par procuration. Et pour bien faire le boulot, très très fun le boulot, il ajouta une toute autre sorte de caresses. En plus de ses attentions buccales à la verge de l'autre, il laissa ses doigts aller jouer avec le petit anneau de chair avant de le titiller pour de bon. Pour ce soir, c'était de la masturbation assistée mais ce genre de relations n'étaient pas mauvaises non plus selon son point de vue.

S'il voulait vraiment combler Malia, c'était la méthode appropriée. Il laissa échapper un petit "ho!" ne s'y attendant pas avant de fondre dans la volupté délicieuse de cette langue et ce nouveau stimuli.  
\- E..Eric... Lâcha-t-il en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.  
Il continua donc sur sa belle lancée, persévérant pour lui faire atteindre les étoiles. Il émit un petit son de contentement en entendant son nom être prononcé si sensuellement. Un frisson couru le long de sa colonne, se répercutant sur son propre désir.  
\- C'est bon...Hm...C'est bon...  
Il arrivait encore à parler correctement, mais bientôt, il n'aurait pas plus de conversation que les actrices d'une certaine catégorie de films, enfin lui le faisait avec le garçon qu'il aimait, une seule personne, toute la différence. Il avait bien eu une fois un garçon un peu plus âgé aux vacances qui s'était intéressé à lui, après quelques verres.

Il creusa les joues pour de meilleures sensations et au bout d'un moment, l'auvergnat voulu essayer une nouvelle chose: une gorge profonde. C'était pratique qu'il ne soit pas trop membré même si la taille était tout à fait dans la normale, pour se tester à cette façon de faire. Petit à petit, il l'enveloppa, respira bien pour ne pas avoir un réflexe malheureux et si c'était très technique, ça n'en était pas moins intéressant. Entendre la respiration de Malia se modifier et sa voix l'appeler le motivait davantage, d'autant plus que sa main ne cessait ses activités plus bas.  
Là à présent, il commençait à voir des étoiles, le décor se diluait pour ne plus former qu'une masse compacte de couleurs incertaines plus vraiment définie. Toutes ces sensations...Lui procurait le meilleur des vertiges.  
-...E..ri...c... Hm...!  
Ce garçon était vraiment à son écoute, ce genre de choses en plus de le stimuler sexuellement renforçait son amour pour lui, pourquoi? Impossible d'expliquer ce qui déroulait dans sa tête pour l'heure...

Il aurait sourit si il le pouvait. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter, enserrant un peu plus la chair rigide entre ses lèvres. Sa mâchoire commençait à le tirer mais il tenait à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. De toute façon, ils devraient bientôt arriver à leur fin non? Enfin, surtout Malia mais lui-même n'aurait pas besoin de grand chose pour atteindre leur Paradis privé.  
Effectivement dans les minutes qui suivirent l'adolescent succomba les yeux mi clos, le souffle court, il devait réapprendre à son cœur comment battre normalement. Il passa une main fragile dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Ce genre d'émotion fulgurante lui coupait presque les jambes.  
Eric se retira doucement et se massa un peu la mâchoire puis remonta pour quémander un baiser bien mérité. Son érection frottait contre la cuisse de son amant, quelques mouvement de bassins suffirent à le faire venir et le soulager, le souffle court mais heureux.  
\- J't'aime, souffla-t-il tout bas.  
\- M'...aussi... Répondit-il après que leurs lèvres se soient unies dans cette valse si coutumière. A hauteur de Eric, il se serra contre lui, juste pour sa chaleur, se rappeler que c'était lui... Même si régulièrement, il se torturait au sujet de leur avenir, au point ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'était ça, de faire partie d'une famille de Pouvoir...  
Le jeune homme enlaça l'autre et le câlina, baillant largement. Sa fatigue le rattrapait alors il marmonna un "bonne nuit" tout en se collant à son compagnon. Tant pis pour la douche, il la prendrait le lendemain matin. Pour sa part à chaque fois que son Trésor était là, l'adolescent dormait comme une souche. Plus encore qu'à l'habituel.

Le lendemain, Malia voulut faire une surprise à Eric en allant chercher le journal, or la première page le cloua sur place...Impossible...Non, la mafia avait déjà envoyé leur assassin? Égorgé dans sa propre cellule disait l'article, cette prison manquait donc autant de sécurité que ça?  
Eric, après la case douche, descendit dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner et au passage trouver où était passé son petit-ami. La maison était calme, sans doute que son père était déjà parti. Sa mère? Peut-être partie faire des courses ou un rendez-vous quelques part.  
Le garçon se tenait sur le pas de la porte dès qu'il l'entendit, il se retourna.  
\- Oh Eric, salut bien dormi? Je voulais aller chercher le journal mais je suis tombé sur un truc que je pensais pas possible.  
Il le rejoignit avant de lui tendre le quotidien de papier.  
Il prit alors le journal et tilta au nom de famille de la victime.  
\- Ah... C'était le père de ton ami non?

Le pauvre, déjà que sa vie n'était pas une sinécure depuis quelques temps, voilà ce qu'il lui tombait sur le coin de la figure...  
\- On va te sembler horribles mais c'est pas une mauvaise...Chose...Sauf que ça veut dire que la Mafia est vraiment réveillée...Je sens que la vie en ville pour beaucoup va devenir dangereuse et éprouvante...

Il se garda de dire qu'il se faisait énormément de soucis pour sa mère vu les campagnes d'opposition et les raids qu'elle menait conte eux...  
C'était dans les moments comme ça que la réalité lui mettait une bonne baffe dans la tronche: ils n'étaient pas du même monde et, fatalement, ne pensaient pas de la même façon. Il parcouru rapidement l'article mais à part la mention d'une dette ou d'une arnaque envers une mauvaise personne, mafia il semblerait, pas grand chose d'intéressant.  
\- Je vois. C'est toi qui connaît, conclu-t-il platement.  
Sentant qu'il avait peut être dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Pardon si je t'ai choqué mais en plus d'être un individu détestable, il était dangereux...Peut être...Aurait il un jour fallu l'éloigner... Mais c'est ainsi...Je n'aime pas ça.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Pas vraiment. Ce que tu vois est différent ce que moi je vois, c'est normal. On ne peut rien y faire.

Il ferma le journal après un coup d'œil à la météo et à l'horoscope pour le fun mais même les astres semblaient ne pas vouloir lui être favorable. Tant pis.  
\- Ce type humiliait son fils juste parce qu'il n'aime pas les femmes, il voulait le marier de force à ma sœur...Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas fait...Même si j'aurais été heureux de voir Antoine rejoindre ma famille, pas avec elle.  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit ce qu'il fallait pour déjeuner, songeant au travail monstre qu'allait avoir sa famille: Ioannis...Un nom, une histoire...Une responsabilité dont il avait été dégagé pour l'heure.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une personne bien. Visiblement, il était un sale type mais se faire trucider ne lui aura pas permit de regretter ce qu'il a fait, ni même d'y songer. Son ou ses assassins lui ont enlever une bonne grosse épine du pied, voilà la vision d'un gosse du peuple.  
Son discours pourrait faire croire à Malia qu'il lui en voulait ou était en conflit avec lui mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était juste remonté contre une situation qu'il trouvait parfaitement absurde. Le fric, le fric, y'avait que ça qui comptait, dans la vie comme dans la mort!

Un gosse du peuple? Le mot le fit tiquer et il blêmit, de ce fait, il trouva plus sage de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner, même si à présent tout avait un goût amer qui ne refusait de quitter sa bouche..  
-...Je...je vois...

Il éprouvait un sentiment désagréable, pourvu que celui ci passe vite! Eric soupira, visiblement son caractère de merde lui avait fait dire trop de choses ou du moins pas correctement. Il laissa alors son regard à la couleur si particulière, ce bleu et jaune intrinsèque, parcourir le doux visage de son partenaire puis il se pencha pour lécher un peu de confiture resté au bord de ses lèvres.  
\- Fait attention Trésor, tu t'en mets partout...  
-Je...Je suis juste préoccupé...C'est tout...je dis...n'importe quoi... Conclu-t-il dans un rire nerveux.  
Un miaulement l'interrompit quand un félin sauta sur lui et vint se caler dans ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber.  
\- HAAAAAAA!

Millénium de son nouveau nom, venait encore chercher asile politique pour échapper cette fois à...Bonne question mais le simple fait de la voir avec des yeux brillants avait attisé son instinct lequel lui hurla de se sauver. Eric lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui vouait aucune rancune.  
\- Je comprends. Ta mère, pendant notre charmante discussion, m'a rappelé qu'elle s'occupait de ce genre de trucs. Tu es inquiet pour elle non?  
Le collégien eut un petit rire en voyant le chat et il tendit la main pour le caresser, par où était-il entré cette fois?  
\- C'est le chat de la voisine, il vient ici de temps en temps.

L'animal lui bondit dans les bras, un humain gentil, un qui allait l'aider...Qui allait faire entendre raison à cette fille...Pitié...  
-Oui...pour elle...pour ma famille dans l'ensemble... Ha le chat de ta voisine? Ca ne dérange pas tes parents?  
Non non il ne fallait qu'ils le ramènent à la mini humaine...Non encore un peu de calme et de tranquillité...  
\- Je vois... Dis moi si ça va pas à un moment même si je ne pourrais rien y faire...  
L'auvergnat tendit la main et caressa la tête du minet, le grattouillant gentiment. Si ses parents s'en souciaient?  
\- Habituellement, il rentre dans ma chambre par le vasistas alors ils ne le voient pas de toute façon.

Des câlins, oui des vrais pas des étouffants avec des mots bizarres, il ronronna son extase de se retrouver face à une situation féline normale!  
\- MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
\- Eh bien quel coffre.  
Il éprouvait moins d'angoisse grâce à cet invité surprise, l'adolescent termina de manger.  
\- C'est la première fois que je l'entends miauler si fort. M'enfin, va falloir y aller alors minou, parce que je sais jamais c'est quoi ton nom, va falloir que tu retournes dehors.  
Sur ce, il débarrassa toute la vaisselle pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle justement et parti récupérer leurs affaires à l'étage.

Non! Il se cacha sous la chaudière et feula, pas question de retourner tant que le Maître ne serait pas là, sinon il allait encore devoir subir les lubies de cette humaine, petite mais véritable fléau pour lui. Cela produisit chez Malia un rire sonore.  
\- J'ai l'impression que t'as un réfugié politique chez toi, mon Amour...  
Le collégien soupira puis attrapa le chat pour le regarder.  
\- Écoute minet, si tu veux rester va dans ma chambre le vasistas est ouvert tu pourras sortir quand tu veux.  
Pas sûr qu'il comprenne tout mais bon.  
\- Maou?

Non, il n'avait pas tout compris mais rien compris, c'était un chaton qui ne parlait pas vraiment la langue humaine. Le jeune Crétois, lui continuait de rire parce que la situation le méritait vraiment. Eric haussa les épaules et posa le chat dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte. La petite fenêtre restait ouverte donc il pourra sortir de lui-même. Une fois de retour vers son petit-ami, il lui fit un sourire éclatant.  
\- Bon, on y va?

L'adolescent déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Oui d'accord, mon Chéri, on a quoi comme cours là, déjà?  
Le petit squatteur à fourrure fit sa niche pour s'endormir paisiblement, pas de bruits...Le calme...  
\- Rien de bien intéressant, marmonna le concerné.  
Il prit son sac et ses clés avant de sortir puis quand Malia l'eut rejoins dehors, il ferma la porte d'entrée. Direction, l'académie.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Alix guettait le retour d'Antoine de pied ferme, elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater ça. Ca allait être trop mignon, tellement adorable! Avec Armand ils formaient un couple de Choix. Rien que d'y penser elle pétillait déjà! Mais Antoine ne pétillait pas lui, loin de là. Il avait sur son portable une application d'informations en continue, du coup il avait eu cette magnifique nouvelle dès le matin: son père était mort. Comme ça. Il était... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait en vérité. Il passa les grilles et s'avança vers Armand qu'il reconnu facilement, celui-ci devinant ensuite sans même demander qu'un truc clochait.

A l'autre bout de la cour, deux garçons que tout le monde laissaient entre eux discutaient.  
\- C'est toi hein...?  
\- C'était le Boulot, Mi... Et en parle pas ici, c'est dang'reux...  
Le second se mordilla la lèvre et posa discrètement sa main sur celle de son vis à vis.  
-...Esteban...Fais attention...D'accord?

Comme toujours les autres les évitaient, ils étaient les "indésirables" en quelque sorte, les enfants de la violence, du Ghetto, ils faisaient peur même aux soit disant racailles de l'établissement...Comment aurait en effet réagi monsieur Cohen et surtout son comité en apprenant qu'ils comptaient parmi eux un assassin professionnel, un Free Lancer?

Pour éviter d'avoir à parler, le petit brun se contenta de montrer l'article à son compagnon qui le lu en silence et se contenta ensuite de serrer l'autre dans ses bras. Antoine ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais se laissa faire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa mère allait finir par l'appeler... Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, pas envie de la voir non plus. Et quand la nouvelle sera franchement public il allait encore être le centre de l'attention... Quand allait-on lui foutre la paix?

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir un message de Médée, inquiète pour lui, même si elle savait que le décès de cet individu n'allait pas l'affecter beaucoup, elle préférait s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Même renvoyée, elle se tenait quand même au fait de tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin son petit protéger. Antoine lui répondit que ça allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire de soucis. Borna allait de toute façon bien s'occuper de lui, il avait l'âge de décider où il voulait vivre et sa majorité n'était pas si éloignée que ça donc même si sa mère voulait le reprendre, pour les apparences plus que par amour maternel, elle irait se faire voir ailleurs.

Miguel regardait autour de lui, inquiet, autant il adorait venir ici où même si les choses prenaient parfois un tournant loufoque elles restaient normales comparées à son quotidien, il basculait certains jours vers une flagrante paranoïa malgré lui. Sun avait les yeux rivés sur Lucas de loin, décidément son Ange lui donnait envie autant de le cajoler que le combler hors public.

Lorsque Paul arriva, le trio d'amis d'enfance rentra dans le hall et se mirent à l'écart pour parler entre eux. Il ne se sentait réellement bien qu'avec eux, en dehors de la présence de Médée ou Borna. Un autre trio restait en petit comité, Vincent fini pourtant par remarquer le regard insistant de Sun et en parla à Lucas qui fini par voir le concerné et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Trop content d'avoir l'attention dans sa muse personnelle, il lui offrit son beau sourire. Jeanne vit la réaction de son testeur et conclut que son gâteau devait être trop épicé, enfin, il fallait qu'elle reproduise l'expérience avec assez de personnes pour voir. Tout naturellement, son choix se porta sur Veronica avec qui elle s'entendait bien.  
Le passionné de BD rosit légèrement ce qui attisa la curiosité des deux garçons toujours flanqués à ses cotés. Oh, il allait passer sur le grill dans pas longtemps il le sentait. Leur petit Lulu s'ouvrait enfin au monde! Veronica qui avait laissé son grand frère chéri devant les grilles après une bise rapide sur la joue, faisant crever d'envie les autres filles qui voudraient avoir le droit d'embrasser le basketteur d'une quelconque façon.

Mais une seule et unique personne possédait la Clef de ce cœur, il ne comptait d'ailleurs la donner à personne, elle lui appartenait, précieuse, merveilleuse, le symbole entre son Amour et lui. La jeune blonde se présenta à la demoiselle, un panier dans les mains.  
\- Bonjour, tu veux bien goûter et me dire ce n'est pas trop relevé s'il te plaît?

De toute façon Thomas ne se laisserait pas approcher si facilement et sa petite sœur était un cas à part tout comme Marianne, sa meilleure amie et amour éternel d'un certaine façon qui pouvaient se permettre des largesses. Sinon, tout revenait à Loris. La petite demoiselle sourit et salua sa camarade.  
\- Oh, qu'as-tu fais de bon cette fois?  
\- Des muffins à la poire avec du curry et des petites touches de piment, je me prépare pour mon passage au concours. Je suis assez nerveuse...  
La vue de ces gâteaux attira vite des amateurs/amatrices près d'eux.  
\- D'accord ~  
Elle se servit et le goûta donc. C'était particulier... Pas mauvais et merci bon Dieu, pas trop piquant. Ce n'était pas forcément les saveurs qu'on appréciait de bon petit matin mais ça allait.  
\- Ça va, c'est plutôt bon.

Contente d'avoir trouvé des amateurs, la demoiselle distribua sa confection aux palets curieux. Sun se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir fait rougir Lucas, rien qu'un peu, une première victoire...Peut être qu'à leur sortie suivante après le parc viendrait un possible baiser? Il ne fallait cependant pas aller trop vite... Lucas justement éluda les questions assez vite, laissant Mathieu et Vincent dans leurs interrogations. Il était gêné et un peu flatté qu'un beau garçon pensait à lui d'une telle façon. Cela étant, il ignorait le caractère de Sun, bon assez franc ça il savait mais le reste? Il pouvait s'avouer sans crainte une attirance pour les mecs joyeux et expressifs, le contraire de lui en fait. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas mais son premier coup de cœur, un correspondant écossais, était exactement ainsi.

Sun attendait Lucas assis sur un banc feuilletant un magazine sur les dernières nouvelles du monde sportif, il soupirait de joie n'arrivant pas à y croire: quelle chance que son petit chaton trop mignon et sexy ai accepté! Il allait falloir se tenir! Couché les mains...  
L'apprenti dessinateur fini par rejoindre son camarade et s'excusa de son retard. Bon, de cinq minutes à peine mais tout de même. Il lui sourit timidement ensuite et se pencha pour voir c'était quoi le magazine en question.  
\- Un truc sur le sport, la Mauritanie est vraiment bien placée en matière de handball c'est la Surprise de l'année! Déclara-t-il avant de lui passer la revue.  
Le sport intéressait-il le petit artiste? Nerveux sur le coup, il trouva rien de mieux de vanter les performances en curling des Philippines, la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas seulement le "sauter" à bien y réfléchir, se disait-il.  
\- Oh. Je ne connais que le tir à l'arc sinon le reste du milieu sportif...  
D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il aille voir les nouveaux horaires du club communal. Lucas écouta toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait mais n'avait, manque de chance, pas grand chose à répondre si ce n'était que la France se débrouillait super bien en escrime en ce moment d'après les médias.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à déambuler dans la ville, où voulait il aller déjà? Ah, oui le parc, pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas, le ciel annonçait une météo peu adaptée à leur projet actuel. D'un coté, cela permettrait peut être un certain rapprochement? Non non, hé pas trop vite quand même! Voilà qu'il pensait comme un Prédateur en manque...

Lucas regardait le ciel avec attention, son père aussi pilote amateur dans ses heures perdues, lui avait appris à bien décrypter la voûte céleste.  
\- On risque d'avoir un orage... Un court mais avec une bonne pluie et du vent.  
Il n'avait pas pris de parapluie car il n'avait pas prévu le mauvais temps mais un préau en tôle existait un peu plus loin sur le chemin du parc. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
\- C'est ce que j'avais vu aussi, sinon...Heu...T'as une passion, un passe temps?  
Les questions bateaux, oui d'accord, or il fallait bien briser la glace et ne plus rester à se regarder en chiens de faïence Ad vitam æternam...Ils avaient l'air grotesques, stupide en prime.  
\- Le dessin.  
Un peu sec. Évidemment, qu'il aimait le dessin et l'autre le savait forcément puisqu'il était là à la remise des prix et tout ça. Aussi se décida-t-il à rajouter un peu de substance.  
\- Des bandes dessinées précisément. Sinon, je fais du tir à l'arc le week-end et de temps en temps de l'aviation avec mon père.

A cet instant le tonnerre gronda au loin, ha les premières gouttes allaient tomber...Un truc sacrément violent semblait se préparer parmi les nuages. Ah, Lucas pilotait un peu alors, intéressant et cool aussi...Devait il l'admettre.  
\- On va finir trempés je crois. Balança t il en riant, tant il battait des records niveau platitudes.  
Il lui indiqua alors le petit abri en tôle un peu plus loin.  
\- Là on sera à l'abri. Le mauvais temps ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, d'après ce que m'a apprit mon père.  
Lui n'était que co pilote à l'arrière, un navigateur en quelques sortes. Mais ils formaient un très bon duo.

Le garçon s'assit, comme il n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de reproduire ce geste avant un moment il saisit l'opportunité, son camarade assit, de lui caresser délicatement la main.  
\- Merci...D'avoir accepté mon invitation, je suis vraiment très heureux de passer ce temps avec toi...même à attendre sous un truc de fortune...  
Le collégien rosit mais le laissa faire, pour une fois qu'un garçon séduisant s'intéressait à lui... A priori, il était bi ou gay, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup.  
\- Ça me coûte rien de venir et je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que tu me trouves... Et puis la pluie va s'arrêter.  
\- Je sais pas, tu me plais physiquement, je te trouve mignon...Gentil...Tu m'attires...J'ai envie de te connaître.  
Il marqua alors une pause avant le coup de grâce : Et je te désire profondément.  
Comme ça, telle une baffe en pleine figure, mais Sun ne brillait en sentiments pas par sa finesse ou sa subtilité.

Lucas atteignit une magnifique couleur rouge tomate en un temps record. Il baissa les yeux, gêné au possible mais aussi un peu flatté tout de même. Transparent, indifférent, il n'attirait normalement pas l'attention ou alors pas forcément en bien.  
-...Merci... Je... J-Je pense que tu es bien aussi...  
Se sentant en veine il le prit dans ses bras juste pour un simple câlin chaste, le baiser, cela attendrait sûrement leur prochaine rencontre. Oh adorable Lucas avec ses joues pourpres...Tellement mignon! A croquer! Ho, doucement Libido hein!  
\- Ça s'explique pas...ce genre de choses...Tu as ce que j'apprécie chez quelqu'un physiquement...Mais maintenant c'est toi, que je voudrais...Pas seulement ce joli corps que j'avoue sans honte dévorer du regard.

Le jeune homme rougit davantage, si possible, tout en se laissant câliner. C'était agréable d'être dans les bras d'un autre, une personne qui voulait de lui tel quel. Il se laissa aller à poser sa tête dans le cou de Sun, encouragé par ses gestes et l'atmosphère un peu seuls au monde du moment.  
\- Je suppose qu'on pourrait... essayer. Pour voir.

Lui proposait-il de l'exhibitionnisme ou de sortir ensembles? Il eut un doute de taille sur l'instant.  
\- Quand tu dis... Essayer tu parles de commencer quelque chose tout les deux, quand même pas faire le truc ici alors que tout le monde pourrait nous voir hein...  
Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit, redescendant vers sa nuque, il n'irait cependant pas plus bas, trop tôt.  
Lucas eut un sursaut et secoua vivement la tête.  
\- Non! Non, je ne veux rien faire ici! J-Juste... essayer de voir... si on peut s'entendre...  
La caresse dans ses cheveux l'apaisa et le léger contact sur sa nuque lui donna un léger frisson. Il n'était pas habitué au contact physique et pourtant il l'appréciait, quand c'était voulu.  
\- Je voulais juste être sûr... Tu m'aurais surpris si c'était ton genre...Ce truc là.

Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur les lèvres du plus petit, si seulement...Juste un baiser...Pas grand chose, mais aussi Tellement... Il poursuivit sa caresse du bout du pouce, la peau du garçon était tellement douce, si fine...  
\- Pas mon genre du tout...  
Il était réservé lui, pas exhibo! Ensuite... Eh bien... Il ignorait sincèrement comment il réagirait dans une situation intime, n'ayant jamais été jusque là. Lucas n'avait en fait jamais dépasser le stade des baisers sages.

La pluie redoubla de violence, agressant pratiquement le pauvre toit en tôle qui s'il avait eu une voix aurait sûrement crié grâce devant tant de tortures. Les yeux de Sun étincelaient dans la pénombre, avoir l'objet de son affection, de ses désirs si proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher rien qu'un peu...Même aller jusqu'au baiser s'il s'en sentait l'audace...  
\- Dis Lucas, on t'as déjà embrassé ou pas?  
Il l'observait avec attention, étudiant les traits de son visage... Beau. Direct cela va sans dire mais aussi, plutôt expressif. Ça lui plaisait plutôt pas mal jusque là. La question le prit au dépourvu mais il tâcha d'y répondre, déglutissant un peu avant alors que l'ambiance étrange se resserrait sur eux. Le bruit de la pluie? Quel bruit? C'était son cœur qui tambourinait si fort sûrement...  
\- Oui, c'est déjà arrivé.  
\- Ok...J'aurais pas aimé t'foutre la trouille...Si.. Je t'embrassais...Là maintenant... J'vais passer pour un gros pervers...! Dit-il gêné sans vraiment le quitter des yeux. Trop chou pour son propre bien, comment personne n'avait pu le remarquer? Il parlait peu ok, pourtant, Loris Julia par exemple n'ouvrait jamais la bouche ou presque en dehors de la classe et ça n'empêchait pas les gens de se retourner sur lui...Lucas... Ce nom, si doux, si adapté au garçon...  
\- M'embrasser, là, tout de suite...?  
Ses grands yeux bleu de lin ne quittaient pas leurs homologues, y cherchant une preuve de malice ou de sincérité. Peut-être était-il assez isolé simplement parce que ses amis indéboulonnables faisaient office de repoussoir. Peut-être. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention des gens.

Vu sa réaction, ok c'était loupé, autant remettre l'expérience à plus tard, il en mourait d'envie mais il voulait aussi faire quantité de trucs à cette mignonne petite bouille devant lui: l'embrasser, le caresser, le dévêtir, lui donner du plaisir, le voir soupirer, l'entendre gémir délicieusement son nom, le... Oh oh doucement les fantasmes! Hé! D'abord, retrouver son calme... Pire qu'une bête en rut...Pauvre Lucas...  
\- Mais comme tu veux pas tellement, on va laisser tomber l'idée.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
Et c'était simplement vrai, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ou quoi lui dire. Plus empoté que lui ça ne devait pas exister. Voilà pourquoi il évitait les relations aussi, sa connaissance du sujet frisait les pâquerettes quelle que soit la nature de ladite relation. Amoureuse ou non.

Il lui posa doucement la main sur la joue, comme pour le rassurer, un Ange, voilà ce qu'il représentait pour lui...  
\- On peut essayer et si tu veux pas...Tu m'arrêtes...Non?  
Ils brûlaient des étapes mais f*ck! Il allait pas le baiser non plus hein! Puis, lui s'en foutait, il appuierait sur les Freins que si ça dérangeait Lucas!  
La main sur sa joue ramena des couleurs à son visage qui avait pourtant récupéré une couleur à peu près normale. Loupé.  
\- ...D'accord...  
Il avait beau l'air d'être taillé comme une crevette, si il le voulait vraiment, recevoir une droite de sa part en pleine poire avait de quoi vraiment faire mal. Une brindille assez bien dotée niveau force brute, un contraste assez amusant selon les jumeaux qui eux, savaient ce petit secret.

Il commença par un rapide contact des lèvres très léger, tout doux avant de glisser sa langue, étapes par étapes dans la bouche de son partenaire, ne sentant aucune résistance, il entama un ballet qu'il souhaitait être le premier d'une longue série. Sa main toujours sur sa nuque, il ne la bougeait pas car sinon, elle commettrait l'Impardonnable... Sans brusquer le petit brun, il y allait par à coups, vérifiant bien qu'il ne le gênait pas ne faisait rien de déplaisant pour lui.  
Un baiser doux, en surface, il connaissait. La suite par contre, c'était bienvenue en terre inconnue! Pourtant, Lucas se laissait porter, essayant de suivre le rythme de l'autre. Machinalement le brun leva les mains pour les poser sur les joues de Sun, encadrant son visage alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était plus agréable que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Lucas...Souffla-t-il à la fin de leur échange pour reprendre une respiration normale.  
Il se connaissait s'ils allaient plus loin, même simplement dans le baiser, il exigerait quelque chose que son petit ami potentiel ne pouvait pour l'heure pas lui donner, inutile de rendre leur premier rendez vous désagréable pour le concerné et de se frustrer lui. Il lui demanda directement comment il se sentait alors que la pluie frôlait désormais dangereusement la grêle.  
Les joues rouges et le cœur battant des records, il se mordillait la lèvre avec nervosité. Comment il se sentait? Plutôt bien honnêtement.  
\- Comme du coton... chuchota-t-il.  
Une réponse un peu bizarre mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un état cotonneux pas désagréable.

Quel bon signe! Il lui sourit avant de l'enlacer presque maternellement, cette réponse était encourageante. Il entreprit alors de le câliner de façon très chaste, pas besoin de lui imposer un autre baiser, sauf si ça venait de lui. Le petit La Vallière avait tout d'un merveilleux petit chou à la crème...Comparaison bizarre finalement, limite malsaine, non non! Un adolescent avec un physique qu'il désirait, une personne qu'il entreprendrait de connaître, pas juste bibliquement.  
Un nouveau câlin. Les yeux mi-clos, Lucas se cala contre son camarade et profita de la chaleur de ses bras alors que le mauvais temps ne cessait de se déchaîner. Il ignorait quel était le parfum de Sun mais il l'appréciait, pas trop fort, juste une bonne fragrance, légère. Est-ce que c'était une bonne ou mauvaise idée? Peu lui importait au final, ils avaient du temps et la jeunesse était propice aux expériences.  
\- Tu es adorable...Lui murmura-t-il... Et si on rentrait chez moi pour boire un bon chocolat chaud, vu le temps t'en dis quoi? On aura froid cinq minutes mais là si on reste on va se les geler un moment...

Attention, il s'agissait en rien d'une invitation sexuelle non! Il voulait prendre son temps avec lui, le mettre en confiance, qu'ils se familiarisent l'un avec l'autre...Il ne comptait pas tout détruire avec une précipitation idiote.  
\- Oui... Ça serait bête qu'on attrape la crève.  
Surtout si il voulait entrer dans les compètes de tir à l'arc. Décocher ses flèches de 5 à 25 m de distance... Le pied! Plus c'était loin et mieux c'était selon lui. Le petit brun se leva alors et attendit pour qu'il lui montre le chemin à suivre.

Avant toute chose, il prit son manteau qu'il posa sur la tête du plus petit précisant que lui n'était pas tellement sensible à l'humidité mais ce qu'il avait pu voir en cours, son camarade avait une toute autre consistante. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant d'atterrir au pied d'une petite maison de banlieue. Il prit les clefs, s'écartant pour laisser entrer le premier garçon avant lui, question de savoir vivre.  
\- Alors chocolat chaud, thé, café, chicoré ou lait? Questionna t il alors qu'il mettait son vêtement d'extérieur dans un endroit éloigné mais sec.  
Le collégien fut touché de ce petit geste envers lui et une fois à l'abri, il lui rendit le manteau avec un léger sourire et un "merci" de circonstance. Il observa un peu les lieux puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'autre en entendant sa voix.  
\- Chocolat chaud s'il te plaît.  
Il le regarda se déplacer, appréciant son allure. Un coureur de fond non? Hm, nan, un sprinter. La course de fond était pour l'endurance, le sprint pour la vitesse.

Deux minutes plus tard, le garçon revint avec le chocolat demandé, lui s'étant pris un mélange de fruits et d'épices chauds, le genre de boisson particulière qui ne se voyait pas souvent. Sun adorait les fruits, petit, il les prenait sur l'étal de son village d'origine pour mordre dedans à pleines dents, sa mère était souvent assez confuse et s'excusait piteusement auprès des producteurs locaux que cela faisaient rire.  
L'intrus à la maisonnée le remercia donc, essayant comme toujours de se faire le plus petit possible. La tasse entre les mains, il souffla doucement dessus afin de pouvoir le boire sans se brûler. Ses idées étaient un peu mélangées et filandreuses mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, du moment qu'on ne vienne pas embrouiller plus son mental.

Son hôte s'éloigna quelques minutes pour revenir avec une paille qu'il planta dans son breuvage dont il aspira le contenu avec un sourire de gourmandise...Pêche, Kiwi blanc et cardamone avec une touche de carvi, ha qu'il appréciait ce petit magasin tenu par cette étrange fille toujours souriante, elle vendait toujours des produits qu'il ne trouvait nulle part. Toujours dans son coin, à distance raisonnable du coup, Lucas buvait tranquillement en rêvassant. Il avait souvent la tête dans les nuages mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, il était une personne très pragmatique. Une sorte de dualité qu'il maîtrisait bien en règle générale. Le silence ne le dérageait pas, le préférant même aux mots inutiles et sans saveurs.

Le lendemain, un brouhaha pas possible régnait dans l'académie, des élèves de primaires aux terminales tout le monde déclara qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Certains plus affectés que d'autres en raison du prix ou de la valeur sentimentale d'un des objets présents dans ce qu'ils n'avaient plus. Ainsi, effondrée en larmes, l'implacable, la rigide Lucia sanglotait car dans son sac à main se trouvait le dernier cadeau de son grand-père avant que celui ci ne meure dans des circonstances for tristes. Jeanne soupira, pourquoi avoir volé son MP3? A par le revendre à un collectionneur, le concerné n'en tirerait rien.  
A force que les plaintes s'accumulent, Henri Cohen, directeur général du complexe scolaire décida de faire passer un message par les hauts-parleurs disséminés un peu partout. Ils serviront pour autre chose que les alertes incendies, indispensables évidemment.  
\- Étudiants, étudiantes, l'administration a bien prit en compte toutes vos plaintes de pertes ou de vols et va mener son enquête. En attendant, laisser tout objet précieux chez vous et si vous l'avez avec vous dans les lieux malgré tout, laisser les dans vos casiers bien fermés par les cadenas ou garder les sous surveillances. Surveillants et professeurs sont à votre disposition pour d'éventuelles questions. Merci de votre attention.

Esteban écoutait le proviseur, fumant sa cigarette dehors, au moins il faisait ça à l'extérieur, lui pas comme certains cons qui sous prétexte de pouvoir se payer leurs putains de cigarettes électroniques pensaient que ça leur donnait le droit de niquer les poumons de tout le monde! Et voilà tout les regards se tournaient vers lui, ah bah oui forcément qui d'autre que les gamins du Ghetto pouvaient faire un coup pareil! Qu'ils allaient tous se faire foutre!  
Une petite blonde à forte poitrine discutait avec son ami, à quelques pas de Malia et Eric.  
\- Si c'est lui, je te jure! On dit qu'il est dans un gang dans son quartier!  
\- Quelle idée aussi...Autant monsieur Cohen est une bonne personne...Mais ces gens là...Ça doit rester à leur place...

Le jeune Crétoise fronça les sourcils, cette affaire prenait une tournure inquiétante.  
\- Je sens qu'on va assister à une chasse aux Sorcières... Confia-t-il à son petit ami de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende.  
Une fois l'annonce terminé, il soupira lourdement et fouilla un moment dans ses papiers. Beaucoup de personnes disaient que c'était deux élèves en particuliers qui seraient coupables. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils étaient déjà stigmatisés de base par leur milieu... Ça le dérangeait profondément, lui avait de solides croyances en l'égalité et la justice. Il n'était ni flic ni avocat mais il comptait bien ne pas lâcher cette affaire et de trouver les vrais coupables, quels qu'ils soient.  
Eric pour sa part, n'était pas victime de cette vague de problèmes, n'ayant de toute façon absolument rien qui pourrait lui être volé. Son Trésor étant une personne alors à moins de kidnapper Malia... Ce dernier attira justement son attention.  
\- J'espère que ça ne finira mal que pour les vrais coupables de tout ce merdier...

Miguel soupira quand un groupe lui prit son sac des mains pour le renverser par terre et fouiller, ha la joie de venir du Ghetto, dire que son petit ami et lui se trouvaient dans cet établissement dans le cadre du programme mis en place par la municipalité qui consistait à choisir des jeunes de quartiers difficiles pour leur offrir une bourse même s'ils ne présentaient aucune particularité ni intelligence hors normes. Cela s'appelait la Subvention Thémis, nom de la déesse de la justice Grecque pour le symbole. Elle était où d'ailleurs la Déesse là? Partie faire un tour?  
\- Vous voyez bien que mon sac est vide, il n'y a que mes cours à l'intérieur.  
J

eanne du coté collège serra les poings, quelle conduite scandaleuse! Que faisaient les surveillants?  
En parlant d'eux, ils arrivaient, l'aura froide de leur dirigeante, nommée Sedna fit décamper les roquets pathétiques. Elle se pencha pour aider le garçon à ramasser ses affaires.  
\- Tu devrais agir.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, voyez vous...  
L'héritier Ioannis secoua la tête, quel déplorable spectacle... Les deux jeunes Latinos n'allaient pas avoir la paix, déjà que diverses petites frappes venaient les provoquer...

L'auvergnat au sang chaud avait l'envie d'envoyer se faire mettre bien profond les gens venant foutre le bordel. Ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser en paix? Il n'y avait strictement pas la moindre preuve contre eux! C'était dégueulasse. Sans même dire un mot, son expression montrait clairement et farouchement son désaccord.  
Déjà las de cette affaire, qu'il fallait pourtant résoudre au plus vite, Henri fit mander dans son bureau les deux adolescents concernés en tant que suspects. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ces deux là en particulier seraient plus coupables en dehors de leur lieu de vie mais il se devait de les interroger. Rien d'extraordinaire. Banalement triste, pensa-t-il... Les clichés étaient particulièrement détestables.

\- Bonjour monsieur le Proviseur. Dit poliment Miguel alors que son camarade lui assassinait le responsable de la structure du regard. Il n'aimait pas tellement se trouver ici.  
\- 'jour. Mâcha le second garçon avec une envie de fuir aussi grande que le Pacifique.  
Assis, il attendit calmement, pas besoin non plus de se faire voir par leurs "mauvaises manières", lui avait un peu plus de contrôle que son Freelancer, mais cela suffirait il? Depuis leur arrivée ici, les rumeurs, les messes basses ne cessaient jamais...  
\- Bonjour, merci d'être venus. Et désolé, je dois dire que je n'approuve pas ce qui coure en ce moment... Vous convoquer pour rien n'est pas une chose qui me fait plaisir.  
Il exposa donc son point de vue de l'affaire, concrètement, ils n'avaient pas de preuves contre qui que se soit et si, effectivement, les deux jeunes n'y étaient pour rien alors il les aiderait de la manière la plus efficace possible. De son point de vue, absolument tout le monde était potentiellement coupable.

Le plus mesuré du duo lui sourit.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas responsables de leur façon de penser, monsieur le Proviseur, nous y sommes plus ou moins habitués.  
Il sortit une feuille de son sac, laquelle avait connu des jours meilleurs: voici mon "alibi" si je peux dire. Et pour l'état, disons que j'ai subi une fouille en règle par la milice locale.  
\- Fils de Putes, tous des fils de putes...Grogna Esteban en Espagnol.  
\- Et croyez bien que je déteste que vous y soyez habitués...  
Le grand homme prit la feuille et l'observa minutieusement avant de finalement la rendre au propriétaire, acceptant la preuve. Il entendit clairement ce que marmonnait l'autre élève et le reprit avec un claquement sec de la langue.  
\- Je comprends très bien ce que vous dites jeune homme, je peux être conciliant mais que jusqu'à un certain point... Quand à ceux qui vous ennuies, n'hésiter pas à nous les rapporter et oui je connais les discours de "nous sommes pas des balances" mais c'est un argument très peu convaincant... Je tiens à l'ordre dans mon établissement.  
\- Esteban calme toi! Lui ordonna maternellement dans leur langue natale son petit ami puis au proviseur: Je vais le surveiller pour qu'il ne réponde pas aux provocations monsieur le Proviseur...Merci de nous faire confiance...  
Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, son cher et pas des plus tendres en oubliait toute correction élémentaire... Pourquoi fallait il que d'eux deux, il soit le plus à même de se contenir...? Enfin bon, il faudrait faire avec, simplement.  
\- D'solé... Fit l'effort de dire le responsable.  
Plus que l'idée d'honneur ou de soutien des potes, chez eux balancer revenait à finir au fond du fleuve le plus proche coupé préalablement en morceaux.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, faites attention à vous. Certains, aussi rutilants soient-ils en dehors, le sont parfois bien moins à l'intérieur. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Henri les libéra finalement, prenant note de leur échange bien qu'il fut assez court. C'était bien pénible ce genre de soucis, une véritable épine dans le pied. Plus vite le ou les fauteurs de troubles seraient trouvés et plus vite l'académie retrouverait la paix. Mais pourquoi voler tant d'objets divers et variés?

Il existait au sein de l'académie une élève qui avait pour surnom la Reine, parce qu'elle régnait plus ou moins sur les élèves, à la manière d'un personnage de manga d'ailleurs, parallèle assez amusant souvent fait. Celle ci surveillait l'évolution de ces événements de près...de très près.  
Alors que Henri se trouvait seul, Europe frappa à son bureau, un problème de cette ampleur demandait une réunion d'urgence, il allait sans dire!  
A l'abri des regards, Miguel réconforta son petit ami par un baiser lui promettant que bientôt cette sale histoire serait derrière eux.  
Monsieur Cohen lança un "Entrez!" assez fort alors qu'il réfléchissais. Il y avait des vols à tous les niveaux scolaires, des objets de valeurs ou du quotidien, sans lieu ni horaires précis... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que le ou les coupables cherchaient à faire à part mettre la pagaille dans l'académie entière? De plus, les parents d'élèves allaient causer des ennuis et plus grave, les personnes tenant les cordons des bourses du complexe scolaire allaient sans conteste fermer celles-ci tant que le problème de sécurité persisterait...  
\- Bonjour Henri. Dit sa visiteuse avant de s'asseoir.

Europe derrière ce prénom hors du commun se cachait une efficacité redoutable et une autorité dite sans faille, ce soucis de vols l'ennuyait elle aussi énormément ce qui expliquait les raisons de sa présence, non que son collègue et ells ne s'entendent pas, mais il était la Lumière, elle officiait toujours dans l'ombre, plus à l'aise, plus redoutable...  
\- Bonjour Europe, souffla-t-il.  
Il se demanda si il avait l'air aussi las qu'il se sentait. A chaque fois qu'il résolvait un problème, un autre leur tombait dessus! Si ça persistait en cette voie d'embûches, qui sait si le conseil de l'académie, composé principalement de porte-feuilles, allaient le laisser en place... Le parisien adorait son job, il voulait faire de cette école un endroit bien avec un bon enseignement et une bonne ambiance. L'école parfaite n'existait pas mais il en voulait une bonne.

Elle remit les mèches dépassant de son chignon à leur place, à la vue de son expression la nouvelle qu'elle lui apportait allait lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.  
\- Sachez au moins que je viens d'avoir les Ioannis au téléphone, ils ne comptent en rien retirer leur soutient à notre établissement, ça en fait déjà au moins un.  
Puis elle l'interrogea sur les faits, les objets, l'heure ou les lieux laissaient ils place à d'autres suspects que les deux bénéficiaires de la subvention Thémis? Comme Henri, elle partageait des valeurs d'égalité sous ses dehors froids et inaccessibles.

Au déjeuner, Alix assise à coté de Élisabeth constata avec tristesse qu'un de ses couples choupi avait trouvé plus sage de ne pas se joindre aux autres et de manger à l'écart. Curieuse, elle voulait savoir ce que son amie pensait de tout cela, non elle posait la question à toutes les personnes assises avec elles.  
Le grand brun soupira puis esquissa un léger sourire. Ne pas perdre le Nord et le sens des affaires.  
\- Bien, parfait. Merci de la nouvelle, quand au reste j'ai tout compilé.

Les secrétaires auraient pu s'en charger mais tant qu'à faire, il voulait s'occuper de ce cas épineux. Il fit pourtant un rapide résumé à sa collaboratrice et relata aussi les infos obtenues par les deux élèves.  
Ce fut Paul qui répondit tout d'abord, expliquant que Antoine et Armand étaient partis ensemble un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, le fils De Beauce commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras la casquette des quolibets et fausses tristesses à son égard. Compréhensible. Sa compagne ensuite prit la parole, intriguée aussi de ne pas voir Miguel et Esteban dans leur coin habituel. Sans doute qu'eux aussi voulaient un peu de calme.

\- Dommage, ils sont mignons tout les deux...Dit la Crétoise mais elle comprenait leur démarche.  
Pour Miguel et Esteban, elle pouvait l'expliquer par contre: après qu'Esteban ai failli briser la mâchoire d'un des sbire de la Reine, Miguel l'a entraîné plus loin, pour le calmer...  
Honnêtement, embêter Antoine avec la mort de son père n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de la concernée, parce que si le garçon se montrait si triste il ne devait pas avoir un père à la hauteur, du peu qu'elle avait pu voir une fois, ce type dégageait une absence totale d'affection envers son fils. Tomas demanda si quelqu'un voulait du sel, faisant beaucoup rire Idy, laquelle affirma se placer en terrain neutre jusqu'à ce que l'innocence ou la culpabilité des accusés soit établie, rien d'étonnant pour la fille d'une brillante avocate et d'un procureur.  
\- C'est quand même bien dommage qu'ils s'éloignent ainsi... Puis la Reine, tu parles...

Autant dire que Élisabeth n'était pas fondue de cette fille. Elle ne la détestait pas non plus mais trouvait ridicule ce concept. En quoi serait-elle mieux? Quand au reste, la plantureuse blonde espérait que tout ça allait vite se régler. Paul pour sa part s'inquiétait un peu de ses amis, certes ils étaient plus proches entre eux que avec lui mais tout de même... Enfin, il ferait sa propre investigation plus tard. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas la joie mais en sachant où habitait Borna, il pourrait toujours se taper l'incruste pour une petite visite. La demande de sel resta sans réponse, sans doute parce que personne n'en voulait ou simplement parce que chacun était dans ses pensées.

Point de vue que Alix partageait, enfin il fallait juste faire avec.  
\- Tu sais, je crois qu'ils se sont pas sentis les bienvenus dès leur arrivée ici alors, je pense pas qu'on puisse leur reprocher... Tout ça pour quelques abrutis et encore je reste correcte...  
Face au silence, le concerné se sentit particulièrement idiot, proposer du sel à un moment pareil...La jeune Canadienne qui avait le duo dans sa classe reprit.  
\- Vous verriez comment ils sont avec eux en cours...Des fois, on ne peut pas en vouloir à Esteban si son poing part tout seul, vous voyez le genre?

La demoiselle acquiesça. Pourtant, il y avait toutes les classes sociales ici, certains étaient des enfants d'ouvriers comme le basketteur star, le jeune Ozanne et d'autres. Des couches un peu mieux lotie, les classes moyennes comme elle-même et la majorité des élèves ou même professeurs, venaient ensuite les quelques privilégiés. Comme Antoine ou le petit Malia par exemple. La diversité était l'un des points forts de l'académie alors c'était un peu idiot de mettre ces deux là de coté à cause de leur background... Stupidité quand tu nous tiens!

Liberty, qui d'ordinaire ne parlait pas, termina sa part de tarte pour s'exprimer.  
\- C'est une forme de parano poussée quand on sait qu'ils viennent d'un coin où même la police ose plus mettre les pieds, ça leur fait peur.  
\- C'est pas une raison pour les traiter comme des parias. Grinça Fidel.  
Idy voyait très bien que Paul avait l'esprit ailleurs, sans doute se faisait-il du soucis pour son ami...Comment se nommait il déjà? Antoine, oui voilà, il s'inquiétait, ce que pouvait expliquer qu'il ne tienne pas du tout compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
\- Vous avez tout les deux raison je crois, encore faudrait-il que les abrutis le comprennent et c'est pas demain la veille... soupira Babeth tout en finissant son repas du midi. Elle avait aussi remarquer que les pensées de son petit-ami voguaient au loin mais ne lui en voulait pas. Séparer un trio qui est justement inséparable et celui mis à part restait indubitablement focalisé sur les deux manquants.  
De leur coté, Antoine et Armand ne l'avaient pas mis délibérément à l'écart mais avait préféré s'éloigner pour avoir un peu d'air sans pour autant déranger leur ami qui profitait des pauses pour être avec sa Princesse chérie. Déjà qu'il faudrait lui dire sur l'avancement de leur relation... L'avait-il vu d'ailleurs?

\- Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux? Demanda Ute avec le plus grand sérieux aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la classe en question.  
De son point de vue, il était possible que cet acharnement vienne du fait que les deux ne cherchaient pas à s'intégrer, car ils ne se mêlaient pas tellement aux différents élèves. Quelques tables plus loin, Malia demanda à Eric s'il connaissait quelqu'un ayant été victime des dits vols. La question avait été posée à plusieurs reprises parmi les différents étudiants, de la primaire à la terminale, encore une fois. Seuls les petits de maternelle avaient été épargnés car ils n'amenaient rien, même les Doudous, d'ordinaire, le personnel trouvait mieux pour les enfants en général de les laisser chez eux, sauf cas particuliers, troubles, traumatismes.  
\- Même si ils ne veulent pas s'intégrer, ce n'est pas une raison pour une faire des têtes de turcs, autant les laisser tranquilles et ça irait très bien.  
Parce que ça, Élisabeth ne niait pas le manque lattant de motivation à être là... Eric hocha la tête, son amie Victoire avait effectivement été victime. Une bague lui avait été dérobée et ça la rendait assez triste. Non pas que le bijou eut une valeur exceptionnelle, c'était simplement qu'elle la possédait depuis plusieurs années et s'y était attachée. Lui n'avait personnellement rien à déplorer.

\- Miguel est plus enclin à la communication, précisa la petite Canadienne avant d'empêcher son petit ami de surdoser son repas en poivre alors qu'il allait ouvrir celui du mauvais coté.  
Alix fronça les sourcils à la question de sa camarade Suisse, d'une classe relativement aisée, elle ne devait pas comprendre grand chose, bon elle aussi du point de vue sociale n'était pas à la plaindre, or, la jeune Crétoise connaissait assez bien son amie pour deviner vers où elle tenait à mener le groupe avec cette question.  
\- Ha je la comprends, j'espère pour elle qu'elle sera retrouvée, c'est arrivé quand, elle était où cette bague?  
\- Comme quoi, tout n'est pas perdu je suppose...

Ayant déjà fait le tour de son avis sur la question, elle allait probablement les laisser papoter entre eux et tenter de retrouver l'attention de sa moitié.  
L'auvergnat réfléchis un moment pour être sûr de ne pas dire de bêtises.  
\- Vic' a été obligé de la poser pour le cours de sport, du handball je crois. Donc pendant ces deux heures là...

Une annonce fut faite.  
\- Jeunes gens, ici la proviseur adjoint de l'académie, terminez vos repas et venez tous dans le couloir principal afin que nous procédions devant vous à l'ouverture générale des casier. Merci de votre attention et nous vous souhaitons bon appétit.  
Les esprits s'animèrent, curieux, ils n'attendaient pas la totalité des élèves? Oh, un fils ou une fille à Papa avait dû se faire subtiliser un truc important ou d'une grande valeur pour qu'ils décomposent les choses de cette manière. Ute croisa les bras.  
\- Il faudrait être quand même assez idiot pour cacher son butin à cet endroit, mais il y a des imbéciles après tout.  
Malia sourit à son petit ami.  
\- Victoire va peut-être pouvoir récupérer sa bague, ce serait un bon moyen de terminer sa journée.

L'annonce eut le mérite de réveiller Paul qui se leva pour débarrasser ses affaires et se rendre ensuite devant son casier. Qui ne contenait que son sac de sport et quelques bouquins qu'il oubliait toujours de prendre par ailleurs. Babeth l'imita donc, emportant juste sa pomme avec elle pour pouvoir la manger ensuite. Peut-être avaient-ils eu de nouvelles informations?  
\- Oui, espérons le. Tu viens? Je suppose qu'ils vont faire la vérification à tous les niveaux et que tout le personnel va participer vu la taille de l'académie, répondit Eric en récupérant son sac pour le balancer sur son épaule.  
Charlie justement avait été réquisitionné hors de ses espaces verts pour venir donner un coup de main aux surveillants et professeurs pour procéder à l'opération.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture! Ce soir c'est un tir groupé!

* * *

Le reste des lycéens suivit le couple tandis que Marisol mordait à pleines dents dans son pain, n'ayant pas toujours terminé, elle avait encore faim, pas de petit déjeuner à cause de son petit frère, elle sentait la différence dans l'estomac! Alix réfléchit juste pour la forme: son casier était vide, il ne servait à rien, elle allait proposer de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre si le personnel n'était pas contre. Tomas pensa que l'ouvrir allait lui permettre de récupérer enfin son livre qui traînait là depuis un bout de temps, vu qu'il s'en servait peu, il n'y pensait jamais.  
La jeune Crétoise l'imita le temps de finir son verre d'eau, il partageait son idée, il faudrait s'y mettre à dix en moyenne s'ils voulaient faire le travail de manière efficace. Il avait un jour vu les plans du bâtiment, petit dans le bureau de son père, ça valait le coup d'œil.  
\- Tout les surveillants déjà, j'imagine, entre autres.

Sedna venait de vider son quatrième casier car elle s'occupait du premier couloir, celui proche de l'entrée principale. Rien: un paquet de gâteau neuf pour le premier, des billes au second, il s'agissait, face à son regard interrogateur le concerné précisa qu'il les gardait pour sa cousine, car elle les perdait tout le temps, le troisième vide hormis la poussière bien accumulée, heureusement qu'elle ne comptait aucune allergie, pensa-t-elle quand le nuage l'atteignit directement dans le nez. Dernier pour l'heure: une tenue de ballerine. Déjà De 1 à 4, rien à signaler.

Veronica resta sagement postée dans le couloir avec ses amies, en songeant que c'était bien ennuyeux tout ça mais si ça permettait de trouver le coupable... Son frère était adossé contre un mur, dans son bâtiment, et attendait que ça finisse. Son casier ne servait qu'à entreposer des affaires de rechange alors il ne craignait rien mais bon dieu que ça le saoulait de rester planté à rien faire. Marianne, toujours à ses cotés, tentait de l'apaiser en discutant tranquillement, histoire de passer le temps.

Eric hocha la tête, ça en faisait du boulot! Autant aller à leur point de ralliement si l'on pouvait dire et prendre leur mal en patience. Ce genre d'inspection n'était pas très sympa mais bon... Surtout qu'après avoir dit leur code de cadenas, ils allaient devoir le changer.  
Charlie avait été envoyé au collège, jugeant sans doute que les lycéens poseraient moins de soucis car plus raisonnables. La primaire était la plus facile à gérer puisque les élèves n'avaient pas de casiers fermés, juste de petites cases avec leurs noms pour poser leurs chaussures, manteaux, écharpes, gants... avant d'aller en classe. Jusque là, il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect.

Loris discutait calmement avec Kigali d'une nouvelle interface d'ordinateur crée par une petite boîte indépendante, il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ces nouveaux venus sur le marché iraient pensant à son casier qui ne contenait qu'un classeur bourré de formules complexes, un parapluie pour le mauvais temps. Il espérait juste que l'affaire s'arrête là. Son amie Rwandaise voyait la Reine sourire en coin entourée de sa Cour...Qu es ce qu'elle trafiquait celle là? Il ne pouvait rien se passer de négatif à l'académie sans qu'elle n'en soit à l'origine, or contre elle, elle manquait de preuves...Un jour...Quelqu'un la démasquerait bien.

La descendante Inuit venait de finir son inspection, rien, en omettant les moments embarrassants pour divers ados qui virent certains de leurs petits secrets s'étaler au grand jour, dont la passion maladive d'un garçon pour une certaine demoiselle, ne partageant pas du tout son inclination... Ha, pourvu que ne se tienne pas le prélude à un soap opéra! Elle retourna voir le proviseur casiers 1 à 30 fouillés, rez de chaussée du couloir principal, rien.

Cela pour la personne affectée au primaire ne lui demanda pas grand effort, Kai put s'en charger seul, il termina avant tout le monde, l'avantage d'être tombé sur la section la plus facile. Il décida donc donner un coup de main à la pauvre Asia chargée de se charger du plus gros: le dernier couloir où se concentraient les casiers de bon nombres de lycéens, terminales surtout.

Paul avait fini par retrouver Antoine et Armand, décidant alors de patienter avec eux, de toute façon sa Princesse était avec des copines alors pas de soucis là dessus. Le trio était comme à son habitude, principalement animé par l'amoureux transi et le fana de voiture, laissant le dernier les écouter ou les critiquer. Rien de méchant.

Lucas attendait patiemment pendant que Mathieu ronchonnait ouvertement contre les crétins kleptomanes qui foutaient le bordel et donnaient lieu à ce spectacle lamentable d'étalage de l'intimité des élèves. Vincent se contentait de faire mumuse avec son téléphone portable, indifférent à tout ce charivari autour d'eux.  
Charlie s'occupa du couloir qu'on lui avait attribué mais ne trouva rien non plus, comme pour le professeur d'histoire-géo du collège s'étant proposé pour aider. De toute façon, les cours étaient suspendus. Henri prenait note de chaque résultat fournis par les diverses personnes. Ils y passeraient l'après-midi si il le fallait.

Sun décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son potentiel petit copain, souhaitant que les jumeaux ne lui bondissent pas dessus alors qu'il venait sans mauvaises intentions.  
\- Salut...Je peux... rester avec vous si ça gêne pas?  
Il imaginait l'image déplorable qu'il devait donner de lui, mais devant les yeux de Lucas, il tombait les armes, se sentait tellement vulnérable en quelque sorte... Malia passa un bonbon à son petit ami, proposant de lui montrer la bande annonce du nouveau film qu'il aimerait bien aller voir, comme ils avaient du temps. Alix ayant également vu l'air satisfait de la Reine, sut que le moment d'aller avertir la présidente du conseil des élèves s'imposait. Elle avait un prénom composé d'ailleurs, assez peu habituel, une fille de noble aussi, lui semblait-il. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle lui fit signe.  
\- Hn, désolée j'ai perdu ton nom, je peux te parler deux minutes?

Jeanne un peu nerveuse par toute cette tension demanda à Veronica si celle-ci savait si les soupçons se portaient déjà sur une personne en particulier. Bavasser de la sorte, lui permettait de penser à autre chose, très sensible aux atmosphères, celle ci l'étouffait psychologiquement, pourtant, il ne se passait rien de vraiment terrible.

Mathieu cessa sa diatribe pour planter son regard perçant sur le nouvel arrivant, même son jumeau décrocha de son écran pour le fixer. Connaissant l'effet que pouvait avoir ces quatre billes d'ambre focalisées sur soi, Lucas prit la parole pour lui sauver la mise.  
-Bien sûr, reste si tu veux.  
Bon, si Lulu le souhaitait... Vince' reprit alors son jeu mais son attention n'était pas complètement détournée, quand au second il allait surveiller que l'autre se tienne à carreau avec leur ami.  
Anne-Rose se tourna alors vers celle qui l'appelait, un calepin et un stylo à la main. Que lui voulait-on? Elle ne pouvait faire la pluie et le beau temps!  
\- Je peux t'aider? Répondit-elle avec toute l'amabilité possible.  
Pendant ce temps Eric regardait le court extrait cinématographique avec attention avant de demander si il voudrait qu'ils aillent le voir tout les deux en salle quand ils auraient du temps.  
Veronica l'accueilli avec le sourire mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire concernant un éventuel suspect, elle n'y connaissait rien et ne connaissait personne qui pourrait faire un sale coup du genre.

Ho...Il avait l'impression d'avoir un molosse prêt à bondir à quelques pas de lui, que dire pour ne pas qu'il ne se jette sur sa jambe, y plantant ses crocs?  
\- Ca a été pour rentrer chez toi...la dernière fois? Bon t'es là donc t'es pas tombé malade parce qu'avec cette pluie je me suis demandé...  
Dans le genre crétin, il plafonnait encore plus haut que leur précédente rencontre... Ha mais quelle honte! Ces deux Cerbères savaient-ils au moins qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et enlacés? Non, il n'aurait sinon plus de testicules...Du moins lui semblait-il...

La jeune Crétoise hocha vivement la tête, ça pour sûr, elle pouvait.  
\- La Reine serait bien derrière toute cette histoire, comme toujours elle tire les ficelles...Ca va pas être simple de la coincer... Mais je tiens à te le dire, vu ton poste, tu pourras peut être faire quelque chose pour celui ou celle qui va prendre à sa place...  
\- J'aimerais bien comparer avec le roman, tu sais c'est l'adaptation de ce bouquin que je t'avais passé, le truc d'anticipation, tu t'en souviens? T'avais assez aimé je crois.  
Fidèle à elle même, la fille de l'artiste fantasque sortit quelques bonbons à l'ancienne de sa fabrication.  
\- Tu en veux?

Mathi fronça les sourcils, comment ça sous la pluie? Lucas pouvait voir qui il voulait mais que l'autre, soit disant intéressé, le laisse chopper la crève...  
\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est gentil de t'en soucier.  
Le troisième larron ne disait rien, tant qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Et puis, le serpent à lunettes serait bien plus prompt à réagir... Encore plus maintenant qu'il était de mauvais poil.  
\- Je suis présidente du conseil des élèves, pas dieu... Je pourrais réellement faire quelque chose qu'au moment du conseil de discipline et encore, il faudra avoir des preuves ou des soupçons solides...

Elle voulait bien agir puisqu'elle servirait d'avocate en quelque sorte à l'étudiant qui finirait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou mais sinon... Anne-Rose ne pouvait pas faire grand chose ainsi basée sur du vent. L'auvergnat acquiesça avec le sourire, ça le tentait bien en effet. Il aimait bien lire malgré son apparence frivole et ce bouquin était plutôt pas mal. La bande annonce du film aussi alors autant essayer. Et ça faisait un rendez-vous avec son Trésor...L'autre adolescente accepta avec plaisir, sachant par avance que ça serait probablement très bon. Elle, elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine mais sans être une catastrophe non plus.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur sur lui, il voulut régler un malentendu.  
\- Hé hé attends! On s'est tout les deux retrouvés sous la flotte et je lui ai passé mon blouson pour s'abriter en plus...  
Il aurait aimé être seul avec lui, pour parler du baiser...Voire pourquoi pas tenter d'en échanger un autre...? L'un des gardes du corps du petit brun avait tout compris de travers vu ses yeux qui l'auraient tué s'ils avaient été chargés, une balle en pleine tête, d'ailleurs...  
\- Je comprends ça, mais déjà que tu le saches toi, me paraît pas mal...Donc...Je vais plus te déranger très longtemps... Tu dois avoir pas mal à faire, merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Un jour la Reine tomberait, se jura l'amatrice de romances homosexuelles, devrait-elle risquer gros...  
Comme personne ne les regardait vraiment, Malia lui vola un rapide baiser avant de lui sourire.  
\- On se programmera ça un jour dans la semaine, on peut vendredi soir vu que notre groupe n'a jamais cours le samedi.  
Eux venaient en classe le mercredi matin, par contre, membres du groupe deux.

Soudain, une certaine agitation s'empara de la cour, visiblement les objets avaient été retrouvés:  
\- Puisque je vous disais que c'était lui! Forcément quand on vient du Ghetto...  
-...Quelle idée d'avoir accepté des types pareils...Pffffffff  
Le visage de Miguel se décomposa devant le jardinier de l'académie...Que faisaient toutes ces choses à l'intérieur du casier de Esteban...?

Lucas sentit son malaise et il soupira doucement avant de se tourner vers ses amis, commençant par Mathieu qui était le plus vindicatif.  
\- Math' laisse le. Il m'a vraiment aidé alors soit gentil et ne passe pas ta mauvaise humeur sur lui...  
\- Très bien.  
Un marmonnement plus qu'une vraie réponse alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes d'un geste sec. Vincent comprit que le message était pour lui aussi, fort bien.  
\- J'en prendrais note, conclu la présidente.  
Eric l'enlaça brièvement, content d'avoir des marques d'affection de sa part. Ensuite, ça lui convenait comme arrangement, en plus un week-end... Ils pourraient peut-être le passer ensemble? A voir.

Charlie eut une moue désolée qu'il cacha bien vite, d'autres surveillants arrivèrent et constatèrent sa trouvaille.  
\- Je suis désolé mon garçon mais il va falloir aller voir Monsieur Cohen et lui expliquer tout ça...  
Ah, qu'il aimait ne pas être à la place de son cher Henri à ce moment précis...

...Non...Non...Putain cette Salope de Bourge avait réussi à l'foutre en position d'faiblesse! Son seul alibi étant Miguel... Comment...Quoi...? Et les autres là qui y allaient de leur petit commentaire, il leur en foutrait des "Latinos tous des Voleurs!" putain! Il ne lui restait qu'à suivre le jardinier, lui y était pour rien après tout...Dire qu'il en venait à peine de son bureau au Big Boss du Bahut!  
-...Oui...J'arrive... Hé vous vos gueules allez tous crever! Ragea-t-il à ce qu'il entendait dans son dos. Il les gratifia d'un petit geste de chez eux, majeur en l'air. Non mais, il voulait bien passer des trucs, juste que là il comptait pas les laisser salir son Honneur!  
-...Ecoutez monsieur...Je peux l'accompagner...Je sais que...Ca me concerne objectivement pas mais...  
\- Il va le couvrir à tout les coups, oui. Acceptez pas ça Monsieur Charlie!  
-...Mais...non!

Le chaos engendré par la scène arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'abord du quatuor formés par Sun, Lucas et les jumeaux.  
\- On vous avait piqué des trucs à vous? Demanda l'intrus, afin de faire la conversation.  
Alix sentit des larmes de colère couler sur ses joues, elle exécrait ce genre d'injustices.  
\- C'est toujours les mêmes qui payent... Jura-t-elle en Grecque de son île.  
Malia soupira quand la nouvelle lui parvint.  
\- Au moins Victoire va retrouver sa bague mais la minorité de l'académie va sérieusement en pâtir...

Charlie soupira avant de finalement crier un "SILENCE !" retentissant. Certes il était calme et posé mais là, ça commençait à grandement lui courir sur le haricot. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du concerné et lui demanda d'arrêter de leur répondre et simplement le suivre. Miguel pouvait suivre aussi, Henri déciderait à la fin si le jeune pouvait ou non assister à l'entretien.  
\- Venez tout les deux et ignorez les autant que possible. Allez.  
Mathieu s'était fait piquer une calculatrice très performante coûtant assez cher, Vincent n'avait rien perdu puisqu'il gardait toujours tout sur lui et Lucas n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.  
\- Et toi tu avais perdu quelque chose?

Élisabeth prit son amie par les épaules et lui tendit un mouchoir, connaissant son caractère. Elle aussi était assez touchée par cette affaire...  
Ladite Victoire n'était pas très loin et était assez contente de retrouver son bien mais ne partageait pas la vague de haine. Elle était assez neutre et attendait la réponse de l'administration. Le garçon risquait le renvoi pur et simple. Eric soupira et câlina son Trésor, ne se préoccupant plus des autres pour le moment.  
\- Ouais, ça craint...

Les deux concernés traversèrent le couloir jusqu'au bureau du proviseur en silence, la main du plus grand serra celle de son petit ami avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant place à Henri Cohen.  
Le jeune Argentin réfléchissait à toute allure, comment étaient-ils parvenus à les piéger comme cela? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, il ne voyait rien de probant.

Conformément aux directives du responsable, Sedna en tant que supérieure des surveillants passait avec le carton des biens qu'elle restituait. Quand elle arriva à Matthieu, elle vérifia sa liste, oui sa mémoire ne la trompait pas.  
\- Mon garçon voici ta calculatrice en parfaite état, avec nos excuses.

L'adolescente remercia Elisabeth, s'essuyant les yeux ayant envie d'envoyer tout ces gens au Diable...Idy sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir...Les préjugés avaient la dent tellement Dure...  
-... J'ai pas envie d'aller en sport...Gémit-elle, je déteste faire de la course en plus...  
Victoire récupéra sa bague en dernière car il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le fond du carton.  
\- Je trouve quand même que tout ça c'est trop facile, pas toi, Eric?

Henri soupira et demanda à son époux de refermer la porte derrière les deux ados, invitant ceux-ci à venir s'asseoir. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau et se pencha un peu en avant, comme pour donner du poids à ses mots.  
\- On va parler sérieusement. Très sérieusement, sans cris et sans insultes. Compris?  
L'adorateur des mathématiques la remercia et ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer sous toutes les coutures et vérifia si toutes ses formules étaient encore en mémoire. Il laissa échapper un "Oui!" enthousiaste qui fit rire son frère et sourire Lucas.

La belle blonde soupira puis se dirigea vers Paul pour un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne retournent en cours chacun de leur coté, pas très motivée pour aller en sport et lui pas très enthousiaste pour le cours d'anglais.  
\- A tout à l'heure ma Princesse...  
\- Travaille bien chéri, répondit-elle avec un léger rire.  
La demoiselle fut contente de récupérer son bijou, cela va sans dire. Elle enfila sa bague et sourit avec joie faisant sourire son ami, content pour elle. L'attention de celui-ci revint donc vers Malia qui lui parlait.  
\- Ouais... On verra ce que décide les grandes pontes...

Le directeur du complexe scolaire soupira encore une fois, las, puis se renfonça dans son fauteuil.  
\- Parlez moi, aller. Je veux savoir votre version, complète et en détails. Mon but n'est pas de vous enfoncer, je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes arrivés dans mon établissement, je suis fier d'accueillir toute sorte d'élèves ici pour leur donner une chance. Parlez.  
Calme, pas énervé, pas agressif, pas culpabilisateur non plus. Il demandait des explications.  
Ce fut Vincent qui répondit, amusé par cette question déplacée.  
\- Ouais, elle s'appelle Bernadette!  
\- La ferme! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

La frimousse de Lucas indiquait que ce genre d'échange était à prendre à la rigolade, pas besoin de s'en soucier.  
Babeth partie donc l'accompagner, puisqu'il fallait y aller par deux au moins et irait chercher ses affaires après. Elle n'était pas pressée d'aller suer personnellement... Il s'assit donc à ses cotés et croisa les bras en tapant légèrement du pied, réfléchissant à la question.  
\- Eh bien, c'est possible... Faut espérer que M'sieur Cohen pourra sauver les meubles...  
\- On est restés tout les deux comme d'habitude... on a discuté...  
En vérité ils avaient fait plus mais pas besoin de révéler leur relation à tout le monde, qui savait si quelqu'un ne pourrait un jour l'utiliser contre eux?  
\- Ce matin, on a comparés nos devoirs. Déclara le plus petit.

En réalité ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient échangé quelques caresses bien à l'écart, parce qu'ils ne se sentaient vraiment bien que tout les deux, ce qui se vérifiait aussi hors de l'académie.  
\- Bernadette hein...C'est le nom d'une parente âgée j'imagine.  
Il trouva sympa de rentrer dans le jeu.  
\- Merci...Murmura la jeune Crétoise, à tout les coups c'est la Reine...Je le sais...Faut que je puisse le prouver...

Bien. Après tout leurs notes n'étaient pas mauvaises alors pourquoi pas, c'était plausible.  
\- Quelqu'un vous a vu? Vous étiez où, dans le CDI, la salle informatique, la salle d'études? Aller, aidez moi à vous sortir de là si c'est possible.  
Le parisien souhaitait vraiment les aider mais il avait besoin de contenu, autre chose que le fait que ça soit gros comme une maison de trouver les objets volés dans son casier. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu en faire? Les vendre sur e-bay? Ridicule...

Le lunnetteux soupira et laissa son frangin aux cheveux longs en rajouter une couche sous le regard calme mais pétillant de leur ami.  
\- Mais trop! C'est notre très estimée arrière grand-maman. Il aimait tellement ses tricots tu sais...  
Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet abruti?!  
\- Si on pouvait le prouver ça serait le top mais bon... répondit platement son amie, un peu désabusée.  
\- Nous étions dehors monsieur, nous sommes habitués à l'extérieur. Déclara Miguel.  
\- Non, on nous a pas vus. Ajouta Esteban, et même si c'était le cas, y en a qui diront non, juste pour que je sois viré, si c'est pas un mot trop limite ici.

Cette journée bizarre prenait un tournant un brin amusant.  
\- Oh, je vois... quel genre? Ma mère est une grande fan, elle vend même des pulls à l'occase.  
Et, là il disait la vérité.  
\- Je vois pas comment on pourrait faire ça, Lise...Je vois pas du tout...  
Quant à la raison du vol, il aurait pu en exister une, très simple, l'argent que devait Esteban aux Matadores, un gang particulièrement agressif de leur bloc.

Il le nota donc, rien pour les sortir de là... Parce que lui aussi avait fait le rapprochement, Esteban d'abord et Miguel ensuite... On vire le chien qui mord en premier, évidemment.  
\- Bon, quoi d'autre... Qui t'en veux? Je veux dire vraiment, pas juste ceux qui t'ennuie pour passer le temps bien que je le déplore.

Si il se trouvait obligé de l'expulser de son établissement, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus qu'une lettre de recommandation pour son prochain lieu scolaire...  
\- Elle faisait des pulls en grosse laine, tu sais avec des côtes et tout! Oh et puis les écharpes de trois kilomètres de long!  
Lucas se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire aux âneries que racontait son ami geek. N'importe quoi...  
N'ayant rien de plus à dire, Élisabeth ne dit rien. Elle lu sans comprendre les affiches de l'infirmerie, présentant les lignes de téléphone gratuites pour tout un tas de problèmes pour les ados ayant besoin de parler ou de la pub pour les capotes et autres...

Ils mirent un moment à répondre car il fallait faire la liste, ici un bon paquet de gens. Son petit ami sortit une liste avec les noms et les raisons, ils faisaient de mémoire, s'exprimant des fois en Espagnol parce que ça allait plus vite, enfin, le plus calme du couple incitait sa moitié à ne pas jurer et ne pas se montrer grossier car leur proviseur savait aussi parler cette langue. Après quelques minutes à se mettre d'accord, il donna une feuille à Henri Cohen.  
\- Lui, il nous a traité comme ses domestiques en arrivant, Esteban lui a alors répondu qu'on était pas ici comme personnel mais élèves, il l'a très mal pris... Elle, a voulu m'accuser de lui avoir soit disant touché la poitrine parce que j'ai refusé ses avances.  
\- Eux, ils ont déchiré mon survêt parce que j'ai pas voulu racketter un mec pour eux..

Et ainsi de suite, beaucoup d'apprentis tyrans avaient pensé se servir d'eux pour en faire leur factotum, en pure perte.  
Sun écoutait avec attention.  
\- Oh oui, je vois très bien, quelles couleurs généralement? Ma mère en fait surtout des vertes et pas mal de bleues aussi.  
Ce qui ne lui échappa pas, il aurait aimé voir son Lucas rire, il devait être encore plus beau, sachant qu'il le trouvait déjà sublime...  
Alix s'allongea, en quête d'éléments assez solides pour jeter le discrédit sur la Reine...

Henri nota tout avec attention, gardant la liste avec lui. Il prit la décision de renvoyer le soit disant coupable chez lui pour la journée et le contacterait pour lui dire quand revenir. Il fit ensuite un mot d'excuse pour le retard de Miguel et les raccompagna tout deux à la porte.  
\- Je vais essayer de tirer tout ça au clair, que ça soit effectivement toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je compte bien attraper celui ou celle qui a fait ça. Aller, filez.

Un coup de téléphone serait nécessaire pour expliquer calmement la situation aux parents du concerné.  
\- Elle en faisait de toutes les couleurs!  
\- Vince' arrête de parler des exploits de notre arrière grand-mère qui n'existe pas... On ne la jamais connu et elle ne s'appelait pas Bernadette. Ma calculatrice non plus d'ailleurs...  
\- Oh le rabat joie!  
Louis était resté dans son coin, ne parlant à personne et ne donnant pas son avis sur les vols. De toute façon, quand bien même il essaierait quelque chose, il ne pouvait rien dire. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait un secret, un secret honteux et dégueulasse selon les normes et qu'une mauvaise personne avait trouvé par il ne savait quel moyen... Du coup, silence radio.

\- Merci monsieur le proviseur.  
Se fichant des conséquences, le non exclu déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
\- Rentre, lui chuchota-t-il dans leur langue maternelle, et si on t'appelle tu réponds pas, surtout si c'est les Kitaev, tu es en vacances ok?  
Si Henri voulait avoir un aperçu de leur existence, c'était chose faite.  
Ce nom, tout le monde ou presque le connaissait dans le coin, il faisait au choix, trembler, tiquer, rire...Fuir...  
\- Dommage je trouvais ça bien marrant moi... Avoua Sun.  
Puis à Lucas: tu passes rédiger notre exposé chez moi?

Oui, il se sentait aventureux, d'un coup, cette petite séance de rigolade, peut être?  
La Reine avait envoyé un de ses larbins voir comment se portait leur nouveau petit Jouet. Un garçon aux allures peu avenantes, le champion du club de lutte.  
\- Salut, dit-il au concerné souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui le rendait encore moins agréable à côtoyer.

Ah, ils étaient liés à ça? Bonté divine... Bientôt ces salopards allaient ramassés les gosses dès le berceau! Quel recrutement franchement...  
\- Soyez prudents tous les deux... Vraiment...  
Maintenant qu'il avait entendu ça, Henri était obligé de considérer l'option police...

Vincent et Mathieu se chamaillaient dans leur coin, Lucas fini par s'intéresser seulement à Sun, habitué aux pseudo disputes des deux autres.  
\- Oui, si tu veux.  
Le jeune homme soupira et leva les yeux vers ce type qu'il n'aimait pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore..?  
Parce que c'était forcément pour ça qu'on venait le voir...

Esteban sourit pour la première fois au proviseur de l'académie.  
\- Vous en faites pas... C'est une mesure de sécurité contre les gangs surtout...Bonne journée et merci monsieur Cohen.  
Le couple s'éloigna, désormais très calme.  
\- Tu réponds pas aux provocations.  
\- Houai j'sais j'rentre, j'fais mon Français et j'bouge plus, ça te va?  
Il se réjouissait en son fort intérieur, Lucas avait dit oui! Génial!Mais chut...Ne rien montrer.  
\- Ok, ha super, tu voudras un autre chocolat comme la dernière fois ou quelques gâteaux aussi?  
\- Elle t'attend, accompagne moi, elle a te parler.  
Rien de plus, Louis apprendrait ce que lui voulait sa Majesté sur place.

Le chef d'établissement les laissa donc partir et se rassit à son bureau pour examiner tout ce qu'il avait comme preuves, déclarations, indices divers... Le boulot n'était pas fini.  
\- Pourquoi pas, il était bon.

Le chocolat, l'un des péchés mignons de Lucas... Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans leur bulle alors autant les y laisser.  
Louis se retint de l'envoyer paître mais se leva, tant pis pour le cours de sport. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Allons voir Madame pour qu'elle lui foute la paix... Il avait fait sa part du contrat normalement alors qu'elle le laisse tranquille avec sa déprime et son dégoût de lui-même...  
\- Tu voudras chaud ou froid?

Il tenta comme les deux autres avaient baissé leur garde une simple caresse sur le dos de sa main, quelque chose de discret, de rapide. Sinon il pourrait finir taillé en pièces, donc non merci, même pour les yeux de son merveilleux petit artiste si sexy...  
Elle était assise dans une classe déserte, entourée de ses larbins, lesquels lui servait justement un café, quand elle le vit ses yeux brillèrent.  
\- Louis, mais quel plaisir!  
Sachant qu'il ne serait pas du tout partagé...

\- On verra selon le temps qu'il fera...  
Il rosit un peu en sentant la douce caresse, c'était... gentil. Lucas esquissa alors un léger sourire, timide mais réel. C'était agréable de se sentir aimé ou au moins désiré...  
Le petit frère du professeur d'arts plastiques se contenta de la regarder, ne prenant pas la peine de sourire ou de faire semblant.  
\- Vous me voulez quoi?

Il vérifia que le duo ne les scrutait pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.  
\- Tu es adorable Lucas... Si y avait pas tes amis et si tu voulais, je t'embrasserais bien...  
Sun pria intérieurement pour ne pas le faire reculer, ni le mettre mal à l'aise, ou le contrarier, était ce un tord de se montrer aussi direct avec lui?  
Elle posa la fine tasse ouvragée, se leva de son trône d'appoint s'avançant vers lui.  
\- Un autre petit...service...Je connais quelqu'un qui se montre très intéressé par les prochaines épreuves de ton grand frère...  
Rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme.

Il passa du rose au rouge... L'embrasser encore? Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort encore, comme la dernière fois où il avait même éclipser le bruit de la pluie.  
\- Si on pouvait...  
Les épreuves de son frère? Elle lui demandait de trahir Johan, son Johan adoré, adulé, magnifique et merveilleux? Oui, Louis savait qu'il avait un problème mais arrivait à le gérer. Jusqu'à la salope comme il l'appelait dans sa tête.  
\- Marquez par écrit que vous me foutrez la paix après ça et je vous les ramène, vos sujets.  
Pas folle la guêpe comme on disait, sinon elle allait continuer à le faire chanter encore et encore...

Oh alors le petit ange n'y aurait pas dit non? Quelle chance! Petit regard s'il ne risquait rien avec la fratrie.  
\- On pourra chez moi... Au pire... Dit-il à voix basse dans un sourire très doux.  
Comme preuve de sa bonne volonté, elle claqua des doigts, le matériel en main, elle lui rédigea cette petite chose.  
\- Voilà c'est officiel, veux tu rester boire quelque chose en notre compagnie?  
Comme s'il allait répondre "oui" c'était juste pour le plaisir.  
L'ange en question hocha la tête puis reprit sa main et croisa les bras, pile à temps quand ses amis arrêtèrent de se crêper le chignon pour retourner vers eux.  
\- On verra quand on y sera. Dans tous les cas, on a nos numéros alors...  
Oh, Lulu avait filé son numéro à quelqu'un? Intéressant. Vincent venait de passer en mode commère...  
Louis récupéra son morceau de papier et le lu avant de le plier pour le ranger dans son sac. Il ajouta qu'il allait lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait dans les jours suivant, selon si Johan avait récupérer ses cours pour les emmener à la maison.

Alors qu'elle aidait à mettre la table, la petite Italienne interrogea son Papa Henri.  
\- Dis pourquoi y a des gens qui ont regardé dans les casiers des grands en primaire?  
Viliem, lui finissait d'étendre le linge avec Charlie en chantonnant.  
\- Parce qu'il y a eu des vols. Tu sais, prendre quelque chose à quelqu'un en cachette, sans son autorisation et ne pas vouloir lui rendre. C'est interdit alors on a retrouvé les objets pour les rendre et punir le coupable.  
Il avait essayer de prendre des mots simples pour que le message passe bien. Pas la peine de donner la définition judiciaire d'un vol. Le jardinier laissait son mari parler de l'affaire, il était bien plus calé que lui de toute façon.

\- D'accord et on a trouvé le voleur ou la voleuse?  
Preuve que la petite fille avait totalement compris. L'enfant se tourna vers le jeune jardinier.  
\- On a fini avec le linge Papa Charlie? Demanda t il, écoutant d'une oreille, même s'il avait entendu des élèves de sa classe en parler et qu'il savait pourquoi l'académie avait fait cette fouille.

Croisant le Chat elle réprimanda celui ci car il commençait à lorgner les assiettes, Gato n'allait encore voler son manger!  
\- Peut-être que oui. On va continuer à chercher encore un peu...  
On allait critiquer son choix mais tant pis. Il s'accrocherait à ses valeurs avec la force d'un dragon sur son trésor si il le fallait. Intègre jusqu'au bout des ongles n'en déplaise aux mauvaises langues.  
\- Oui, on a fini mon poussin. Merci de ton aide.  
Charlie lui sourit puis récupéra la panière vide et la corbeille à épingles pour aller ranger le tout dans la salle de bain.

Ce envers quoi le père d'Esteban lui était reconnaissant de ne pas juger son fils sur leur milieu social. La seule fille de la famille se mit en place ordonna au félin d'aller se lécher les babines ailleurs, car elle partagerait pas avec lui.  
\- T'es pas assez gentil! Gato.

Tout content, Viliem retourna vers la salle à manger pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille.  
\- Tu crois pas que les gens sont les voleurs en fait Papa Henri.  
Il avait l'esprit vif et un sens de la déduction affûté.

Le félin domestique raidit les moustaches et miaula avec dédain avant de redresser la queue, droite comme un i et de s'en aller de son pas élégant pour retourner à son château. Ou l'arbre à chats tout bêtement.  
Le parisien hocha la tête, souriant face à la déduction de son enfant.  
\- Tu as raison. Je veux le vrai coupable, pas celui qui y ressemble juste.  
Le second parent les rejoignit et prit place à table, écoutant son petit monde discuter.

Elle avait prévu de l'embêter un peu après s'être lavé les dents.  
\- D'accord. Dit le petit garçon: ça ferait comme dans les châteaux y aurait...un complot?  
Leur instituteur leur lisait en ce moment des histoires de Moyen Age, il faisait le parallèle avec ce qu'il apprenait.  
Alessandra prit la grande cuillère pour tous les servir avec une certain fierté.  
\- J'ai rien fait tomber.  
\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Eh bien, leur programme scolaire était riche et c'était bien appréciable. Encore une fois, lui et l'équipe pédagogique avaient fait de bons choix, c'était appréciable.  
\- C'est très bien ma puce, la félicita Charlie avec une chaleur toute parentale.  
\- On a aussi eu une histoire sur les premiers hommes et que les singes sont de la même grande famille que nous.  
\- Merci Papa Charlie, nous en ce moment avec la maîtresse on voit un peu le temps du...Roi Soleil...Les grandes robes...Les bals...

L'un comme l'autre, ils adoraient aller à l'école, ils apprenaient des choses oui mais s'y amusaient beaucoup.  
\- C'est bien, travaillez correctement et tout ira à merveille.  
Toute période était intéressante à son avis, l'Histoire était si riche qu'il était difficile d'en faire le tour si facilement. Leurs connaissances allaient s'approfondir de plus en plus avec les années accumulées. C'était le cycle normal des choses.  
Ayant arrêté l'école assez tôt pour se convertir au professionnel, Charlie ne disait pas grand chose mais connaissait la valeur des études. Il avait juste fait un choix différent.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sun savourait ses instants passés avec Lucas, il avait même pu l'embrasser à nouveau, ce qui arrivait chez lui, restait entre ses murs. Il lui caressait la joue alors qu'il rougissait, lui rappelant à quel point il le trouvait mignon... Une bise sur le front pour la route, son petit brun, celui qu'il désirait de tout cœur appeler un jour son petit ami...C'était rare pour Lucas de se sentir si bien avec quelqu'un en dehors de son père et ses deux amis. Il adorait Élisabeth évidemment, la demi-sœur lycéenne de son papa chéri, mais ça restait de la famille. Sun était en dehors de tout, débarqué de nulle part... Pourtant, il se sentait bien avec lui, si proche... Il rougissait comme une tomate et avait le rythme cardiaque qui devait frôler la crise mais c'était bon quand même... Peut-être qu'il pourrait se laisser tenter...  
\- J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser...

Il retint son petit surnom car là, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Sans le brusquer, il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, créant ainsi un nouvel échange, profond, sans être trop avide, un baiser non sage qui n'appelait pas directement au sexe. Ça viendrait quand son Lucas se sentirait capable de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ne pas lui dire "je t'aime" aussi, respecter, éviter de brûler les étapes...  
Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ses yeux se fermaient, finissant complètement clos quand leurs bouches se touchèrent. Sa façon de l'embrasser était tellement... Délicieuse. Un petit bruit de gorge lui échappa alors qu'il fondait dans ses bras... Encore mieux qu'avec Lilian, là, ça ressemblait à de liquéfaction instantanée. Quand leur baiser prit fin, il ne pu souffler que le nom de l'autre, le regard brillant.

Oh comme il était appétissant... Mais chut! Couché! Il se sentait vraiment comme un prédateur en manque...Son Ange méritait bien mieux!  
\- Oui Lucas, ça va?  
Il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui quand même, pas habitué à le voir aussi rouge. Sa main se perdit dans les douces mèches de son camarade.  
Lui y était habitué par contre. Sa peau pâle accentuait toujours l'effet de ses rougeurs. Il prit un moment pour apprécier les caresses dans ses cheveux avant de répondre d'une voix douce, bien loin de son ton neutre habituelle.  
\- Oui, je vais bien.  
\- Tant mieux...

Rassuré, il le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner, déposant sur ses lèvres de petits bisous avant d'approfondir le dernier, osant une caresse presque sensuelle sur sa nuque. Ce garçon le rendrait dingue...  
Un autre câlin... Ces petits baisers papillons puis celui qui est différent des autres. Le petit brun en frissonne, la caresse y est aussi pour quelque chose. Machinalement, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son vis à vis, rajoutant une couche d'intimité entre eux alors qu'il le rapproche davantage. Il était faible face au désir et cédait facilement, qu'importe... Ce n'était que des baisers et câlins, rien d'extravagant.

Comblé, le garçon approfondit leur échange buccal en douceur, son Ange, son Étoile, son Artiste dans ses bras... Il était si léger, si fin et en même temps il rêvait de le posséder...De façon consentie hé ho!  
\- Tu me fais...perdre la tête...Tu sais...Lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix plus chaude qu'il n'aurait voulu.  
Sa voix... Lucas pouvait rajouter à la liste de ses critères de sélection, une voix qui lui collait des frissons et lui assécher la gorge. De façon agréable cela s'entend.  
\- Tu me perturbes beaucoup aussi...  
C'était une réponse un peu bancale ou bizarre mais elle résumait bien ses pensées et sentiments.  
\- C'est flatteur en un sens...Lucas...j'ai honte si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire...Mais je me retiens...C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Ça veut pas dire...Que je te respecte pas hein... On fera tout à ton rythme.

Il y tenait, ça primait, il ne transigerait pas là dessus!  
Comme pour le rassurer, il lui caressa la joue et sourit un peu. Un sourire timide mais sincère.  
\- Je comprends...  
Son prénom avait beau dire qu'il était blanc et pur mais lui-même ne l'était pas tant que ça. Oh certes il était vierge et personne ne l'avait touché de façon sexuelle mais il n'était pas complètement ignorant sur le sujet.

Tant qu'il y était, autant tout dire.  
\- Je t'aime Lucas... Je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi...Mais je tenais à être honnête... C'est pas juste que tu me plais et que je veux...Baiser...Ca va plus loin...  
Il avait honte de dire ce mot devant lui, si froid...Si sordide de son point de vue. A la petite caresse, il sourit à son tour, c'était un premier geste, alors, il ne lui en voulait pas...

L'amour...? Oh... Il rougit et baissa les yeux, fixant son regard ailleurs pour réfléchir. Quoi faire? Quoi dire surtout?  
\- Merci... Je sais pas ce que je ressens mais je suis pas indifférent alors... On peut essayer, si tu veux?  
Est-ce que ce genre d'arrangement pouvait vraiment se proposer? Le dessinateur se rapprocha alors et l'embrassa de lui-même, un baiser léger.

\- Je demande rien d'autre... Et que tu proposes...  
Oh JOIE suprême il avait eu un baiser sans le produire...ça signifiait tellement pour lui! Par correction, il le laissa tel quel...Ha son Ange, son Bébé...Son Chaton...Pas indifférent...Oh...il était tellement heureux, les mots lui manquaient...  
Il passa sa main sur la paume de son camarade: ça me plairait...Y a même pas de mots pour dire...combien...

Lucas lui sourit alors, ayant eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers ou que ça ne soit pas à lui de demander. Mais apparemment, c'était un bon choix. Tant mieux.  
\- D'accord... On va voir ce que ça va donner alors.  
Ça serait cool qu'il ne foire pas sa première relation parce qu'il était un peu handicapé des sentiments vu sa pauvreté en relations humaines...

Sun fit un baisemain avant de lui offrir un sourire encore plus grand.  
\- A partir de maintenant tu es mon petit ami, mon Ange... Je...je t'aime Lucas...  
Pourquoi ce besoin de le répéter, pour s'en assurer, pour bien insister là dessus...A tord? Qui savait...  
Un ange, lui? C'était bien gentil... Le baisemain le fit légèrement frissonner et il sourit.  
\- Oui, on dirait bien... Merci de m'aimer...

En un sens ça le rassurait, au moins, Lucas n'avait pas l'impression que d'être juste un bel objet de désir. Alors certes ça en faisait parti, normal, mais il y avait des sentiments aussi. Ça comptait pour beaucoup.  
Leur moment ensemble se termina par un chaste câlin suivi d'un baiser sans luxure et comme dernière preuve, avant de se coucher il envoya à l'élu de son cœur un "bonne nuit" ainsi qu'un émoticône affectueux. La nuit serait douce pour cette relation naissante.

Thomas attendait l'heure du retour de son père avec une sorte d'impatience. Sa mère savait déjà qu'il avait une chose à leur dire. Pas grave, un peu important mais rien de sérieux. Pas très précis ni rassurant ni inquiétant. Alors elle attendait patiemment tout en préparant à manger pendant que leur fils tournait en rond dans le salon. Le père de famille finit par rentrer, juste au moment où le basketteur allait mettre la table.

Toute la famille Akim mangeait, Loris avait aidé à préparer le repas, mis la table, fait la vaisselle qui traînait, aidé Ali à faire ses devoirs, servi d'interlocuteur à Saayb pour sa répétition, le maximum pour que Kadijah et son époux soient dans les meilleures dispositions possibles. Il allait aussi falloir tenir compte des petits, tant pis, il ne comptait pas le leur cacher non plus.  
\- Avant qu'on mange j'aimerais dire quelque chose, vous parler, c'est pas grave mais c'est important, pour moi surtout.

Il laissa ses parents se saluer par un petit bisou puis une fois qu'ils furent assis, il se lança sans plus tournicoter autour du pot.  
\- Loris n'est pas un ami. C'est mon petit-ami. Comme une copine normale mais au masculin. Voilà c'est tout.  
Thomas se servit donc en pâtes à la carbonara bien à l'italienne, grazie Mama, et commença à manger le plus naturellement du monde. Pascal eut du mal à assimiler l'information, regardant son fils avec des yeux ronds alors que la douce Maria ne montrait pas grande réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire puis esquisse un sourire.  
\- Tant que vous êtes heureux... N'est-ce pas amore?  
\- ..Hm...Oui...marmonna son époux, encore un peu sonné.

Du coté de Loris, ce soir c'était repas multi-culturel. Grande joie pour les enfants, la possibilité de boire autre chose que de l'eau pour agrémenter ce repas, lui donnant un petit air de fête. Le jeune garçon finit de servir le moins âgé des jumeaux, se raclant la gorge pour annoncer à ceux avec qui il avait grandi les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Thomas.  
\- Emme...Monsieur Akim... Je sais que ça va vous faire un petit choc mais, Thomas, mon camarade qui vient souvent à la maison...C'est mon petit ami...je l'aime.  
\- Tu as hérité des dons de voyance de ton coté Touareg ma Chérie, pas possible autrement!  
Sa femme eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- Non, mon Epoux, cela s'appelle l'intuition.  
\- Maman, Loris il va faire comment s'il veut des bébés? Questionna Ali, la bouche pleine.  
\- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et mange proprement mon garçon.  
-...Vous saviez?  
\- Kadijah visiblement oui, elle me l'a dit il y a quelques mois...Pour me préparer un peu à la nouvelle...J'admets que je ne vais pas sauter de joie...Mais je ne peux pas t'interdire de le voir, après tout.  
\- Loris, c'est comme le directeur, il va pas se marier avec une dame quand il sera grand alors. Déduisit Saayb.

Le cheminot finit par tapoter l'épaule de son fils pour qu'ils se regardent en face. Et il obtint ce qu'il voulait.  
\- Tu l'aimes ce garçon?  
\- Ouais, je me taperais pas un mec sinon.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas les hommes?  
\- Non, juste Loris.  
Le chef de la famille Ozanne soupira, un peu soulagé malgré lui. Peut-être que son fils ne finirait pas sa vie avec un homme. Il pouvait s'y faire mais tout de même... Maria tiqua sur tout autre chose.  
\- Ta sœur le sait-elle?  
Ce soir là, elle dînait et dormait chez une amie, leurs enfants en parleront-ils ensemble?  
\- Ouais, elle sait. Je crois mais je confirmerai si vous voulez.  
\- Comme tu veux mais ça serait mieux.

L'information confirmée, le reste de la famille continua son repas dans le calme.  
\- Emme, comment tu as su?  
\- Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, c'était une intuition, pour moi, ça paraît évident.  
\- Maman elle est magique! S'extasia l'amateur des mondes fantastiques.  
\- Non mon grand mais ta maman est une femme et elles ont un regard sur les choses que nous n'avons pas, tu comprends?  
Il mordit dans son pain avant d'imiter un vampire, ce qui consterna le cadet, voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas aller restaurant avec lui, ou il ferait honte à ses parents parce qu'il savait pas du tout se conduire, pourtant leur mère leur avait donné la même éducation...  
\- Papa, t'es pas fâché?  
\- Je n'ai pas de raisons de l'être, sinon vous n'iriez pas à l'académie si j'étais si idiot.  
\- Non on change pas d'école! Y a mon amoureuse là bas!  
\- Elle t'aime pas.

La conversation finie par se terminer d'elle-même, le trio familial profitant tranquillement de son repas avant que des discussions plus légères et quotidiennes reprennent place. Ça c'était bien passé finalement, bon, en vérité il n'en avait pas trop douté mais c'était sympa que ça soit confirmer. Dans l'absolu, leur fils pourrait toujours se marier et avoir des gosses comme le couple Cohen alors ça aidait à relativiser. Même si jusque là, les goûts de celui-ci englobaient plutôt les jolies jeunes filles.

Le téléphone à la main, le jeune hackeur se décida à faire un compte rendu à son sportif, il lui manquait déjà, demain, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se câliner, juste se sentir entre ses bras...Et un bisou aussi...  
\- Salut mon Amour alors verdict? Tu sais quoi? Emme n'a même pas eu besoin que je lui dise...Elle l'a compris...  
Affalé en travers de son lit, Thomas y répondit par automatisme. Il sourit cependant en reconnaissant cette voix aimée.  
\- Salut. Oh, elle savait? Mes parents, ça s'est bien passé. Mon père est un peu déçu mais ça passe quand même. Belle réussite j'suppose.  
Il s'occuperait du cas Veronica après mais il ne doutait pas que ça irait très bien aussi. Sa sœur d'adoption l'adorait et appréciait beaucoup Loris en prime.

\- Normal, la plupart des cas, c'est toujours au niveau du père que ça pose le plus de "soucis" Tant mieux, je suis rassuré, au moins un endroit où on aura pas besoin de se cacher, je savais que tes parents étaient supers. Bonne nuit mon Amour, je t'aime, j'ai un gros dossier à finir pour mon option.  
En effet, il s'entendait bien avec la demoiselle, d'une compagnie agréable, positive, pleine d'énergie.  
\- Travaille bien avec ta tête pleine de neurones!  
Il ne se moquait pas de son intelligence, il aimait juste s'en amuser. Question mots d'amour... Le basketteur en disait rarement, presque jamais. Mais pour cette fois, il lui répondit quand même un truc approximativement amoureux.  
\- Ouais, moi aussi. On se verra demain Blondie.  
Approximatif oui. Mieux que le silence, moins bien qu'une déclaration. Une fois raccroché, il se décida à faire quelques devoirs. Obligatoires malgré sa bourse sportive. Blondie, ce petit surnom qui le faisait toujours sourire, puis il savait qu'attendre ce genre de manifestations de la part de Thomas revenait à changer une grande part de ce qu'il était. Il entama donc la suite de son dossier qu'il termina juste avant de dormir, voilà fait, tranquille.

Eric câlinait son compagnon, l'embrassant amoureusement dans la tranquillité de la chambre. Ce soir était le grand soir, ils allaient tout déballer à ses parents. Il ne se considérait pas comme homosexuel plutôt bisexuel en vérité. Mais à ce moment là, c'était Trésor son amour et il espérait que ça serait encore le cas pour un long moment.  
\- Va falloir qu'on y aille, c'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table...  
Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, jouant les félins parce que c'était fun tout en répondant à ses baisers. Lui ne savait pas s'il avait une orientation, il aimait Eric, point, pas besoin de chercher des explications, des détails... Peu importait! Il miaula à cette réponse imitant un chat en pleine toilette.  
\- Maou...J'arrive...

Il sourit, amusé de son grand matou chéri puis il se leva pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers. Ses parents étaient occupés à discuter tout en finissant de préparer la table et il vint faire une bise de bienvenue à son père, rentré depuis peu. Relativement. L'auvergnat laissa Malia le saluer à son tour puis ils s'assirent tous à table. Que dire? Autant commencer par le début.  
\- Vous connaissez Malia, il est souvent ici et tout ça. On s'est lié d'amitié super vite, tout ça mais le truc, c'est que c'est pas mon meilleur ami. En fait, dans un sens, si, il l'est toujours. Mais plus que ça, je l'aime. Comme toi Papa, tu aimes Maman. On s'aime comme ça, pour de vrai et tout le reste.  
Malgré lui, le jeune Crétois se sentait vraiment plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, fuyant le regard du père de son petit ami car il appréhendait.  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur...  
Pourquoi cet homme l'effrayait autant? Irrationnel!

Sa comparaison mentale de ses parents lui revint, une montagne et une fleur. Lui n'avait pas peur de son père qui frisait les deux mètres avec tous les kilos de muscles qui allaient avec. Sa mère, petite et frêle pourrait faire pâle figure si elle n'avait pas un caractère bien trempé. Le grand homme sourit à leur invité au départ mais son visage se ferma au moment où son fils fit sa déclaration.  
\- Papa..? Maman? J'aimerais bien une réaction, quelque chose...  
\- C'est surprenant chéri mais si c'est ce que tu veux... Enfin, vous voulez... N'est-ce pas mon amour?  
Mais seul le silence répondit à la mère de famille.

Malia préféra rester muet. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout... Il serra fort la main de son petit ami avec l'envie grandissante de fuir.  
\- E...ric...  
Ce dernier caressa la main serrant la sienne, essayant de le rassurer alors que lui-même se sentait angoissé par le silence de son paternel. Il voyait et entendait sa mère tenter de rétablir le contact sans réel succès.  
\- Aller, parle leur... Tu leur fais peur!  
Le regard sombre de son père se riva au sien et Eric déglutit. Oui, non?  
\- D'accord.  
Juste ce mot. Le poids sembla s'enlever de sa poitrine et il respira mieux, les yeux humides il cru qu'il allait se mettre à chialer comme une madeleine...

Il se contenta de cette réponse mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pour un peu, il serait rentré chez lui.  
\- Me...Merci...  
Oui voilà, tellement décontenancé qu'il en sortait des inepties. Il ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation, pourtant, il ne voulait pas du tout être ici... "Je veux rentrer chez moi" furent ses pensés en Grec.  
\- Pas besoin de merci, aller manger.  
\- Oui, M'man.

L'adolescent mangea donc le repas fait avec amour par sa mère. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire de vrais bons repas le plus souvent possible. Son ours paternel était toujours assez silencieux mais il suffirait de trouver un sujet de conversation plus léger et ça devrait passer. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal passer, si...?

Le garçon fit honneur au repas de son hôtesse ne trouvant rien à dire que de féliciter celle ci sur ses capacités en cuisine. Non, le père de Eric le mettait vraiment pas à l'aise, malheureusement. Il allait finir par pleurer pour se passer les nerfs, pas devant eux au moins... Dire qu'il appréciait cette maison... Elle le remercia avec enthousiasme, contente que ça lui plaise. Son mari n'était pas contre eux, il essayait juste de se faire à l'idée. Pour preuve, il fini par se dérider à force d'entendre les plaisanteries échangées entre son fils et son épouse, son sourire revenant doucement. Il était loin de ses éclats de rire bruyants habituels mais c'était déjà ça. Son intention n'était pas de faire peur au jeune couple.

\- Je suis...Désolé.. je suis un peu... Les nerfs à vif en ce moment Monsieur...  
Il marqua une pause: Je comprends que...que ma relation avec votre fils puisse vous déranger...Mais...mais je l'aime voyez vous... Je sais que c'est pas ce que vous auriez voulu pour Eric...  
\- Tu es un gentil garçon. Eric choisit qui il veut pour partager sa vie et si il décide que c'est toi... très bien. C'est perturbant je ne le nie pas mais je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre route. Tu peux toujours aller et venir dans ma maison, je pense que ma femme est d'accord.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Le jeune homme se demanda si son père ne venait pas d'avoir la plus longue conversation avec Malia depuis qu'ils se connaissaient... Il parlait peu c'était dans son caractère mais quand il le faisait, il le faisait bien. Cette fois, il se sentit rassuré pour de bon.

Effectivement, maintenant il en était sûr, il se sentait allégé, bien mieux, il pouvait passer à autre chose et ne plus se tourmenter au sujet de l'acceptation paternelle. Il fit même la bise à Eric. Détendu, il prit la parole pour à présent discuter avec la famille de son petit ami.  
-Eric vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé à l'académie?  
\- Oh oui, la pauvre Victoire avait perdu sa bague... Tu m'as dit que Monsieur Cohen n'avait pas fait d'annonce officielle concernant le coupable c'est bien ça?  
\- Oui, M'man. On sait pas vraiment qui sait mais tout le monde a retrouvé ce qu'on lui avait volé, c'est déjà la moitié du boulot de fait.  
\- C'est quand même dommage qu'une école pareille subisse des accidents de ce genre...  
Et elle parlait bien de l'acte, pas du milieu social d'où provenait le suspect principal.

\- Ma mère aussi est assez furieuse de ce qui se passe, elle sent un coup des actionnaires pour rayer la subvention Thémis, elle y tient c'est pour elle extrêmement important.  
Là, il restait sur un sujet qu'il connaissait, dont ils avaient justement tout les deux discuté à table quelques temps plus tôt. Les soupçons sur la Reine commençaient à s'intensifier. Mais aussi: De ce que je peux vous dire cette histoire n'est pas terminée... Visiblement, il y a une raison derrière tout ça.  
\- C'est bien les subventions de ce genre... Surtout quand on a pas de moyens.  
Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, étant au chômage et son mari cheminot, ils ne gagnaient pas grand chose. Eric avait une bourse de l'État et ça aidait bien.  
\- Tenez nous au courant pour la suite si vous la savez.  
\- Ouaip

Malia se racla la gorge pour leur expliquer exactement de quoi il s'agissait, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa tranquillité d'esprit, il voulait désormais bien parler, même volontiers, il semblait avoir retrouvé ses marques chez la famille de son petit ami. L'assurance, l'aisance revenaient, voilà, tout reprenait sa place dans son esprit.  
\- Excusez moi ça ne se fait trop de demander mais on mange quoi en dessert?  
\- Bien sûr les garçons, je vais vous donner ça.  
Elle se leva alors pour donner les compotes faites maison à tout le monde et se réinstalla.  
\- Tu passes la nuit ici Malia?  
\- Oui merci madame, ça me ferait très plaisir.  
Il termina donc ce repas simple mais à son goût par cette petite douceur légère et rafraîchissante, la mère de son chéri cuisinait vraiment très bien. A la fin du repas, il proposa de faire en partie la vaisselle.

Elle déclina, son époux allait l'aider alors les jeunes pouvaient partir à l'étage. Eric acquiesça donc et emmena son compagnon dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit en le serrant dans ses bras, le câlinant en souriant béatement.  
\- Je peux t'avoir dans mes bras autant que je veux et n'importe où dans ma maison... C'est génial!  
Satisfaction que Malia partageait, voir également ce sourire sur les lèvres de son Eric le rendait aussi heureux, plus de mensonges, de secrets, ici au moins il pourrait l'embrasser tout simplement. Au début, inutile de le cacher, il avait eu sincèrement peur, mais finalement, le petit orage était passé.  
\- Oui...Je t'aime Eric...On peut maintenant s'embrasser autant qu'on en a envie...  
Ce qu'il fit par ailleurs.

Un baiser qu'il approfondit mais ses caresses restèrent sages. C'était un bisou amoureux bien plus que charnel.  
\- On va passer une belle nuit, tout les deux.  
S'endormir et se réveiller à ses cotés sans craindre une remarque, plus obligé de mettre le réveil dix minutes plus tôt pour ne pas se faire chopper dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Joie de profiter de son Trésor jusqu'au bout.  
Le garçon s'installa sur ses genoux, reprenant son jeu du chat où il l'avait laissé car décidément, il aimait bien, il allait pouvoir paresser des matinées entières contre le torse de son élu, le cajoler, le taquiner, une vraie vie de couple: enfin!  
\- Oui, uniquement ensemble...Dit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule, c'est fatiguant d'avoir à se cacher...Je trouve.

Il en profita pour caresser ses cheveux puis masser doucement sa nuque, son autre bras l'enserrant gentiment. Eric adorait le garder contre lui...  
\- Je sais mon Trésor mais il faudra encore le faire à l'académie... C'est la seule chose que ta mère nous a demandé, de ne pas trop nous afficher à l'école. C'est vivable si on peut rattraper tout ce temps gâché ensuite. Non?  
Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte, si son petit ami adorait le tenir dans ses bras, l'intéressé appréciait au même titre de s'y réfugier. Il hocha la tête à ces paroles, oui effectivement.  
\- Je m'en souviens et oui c'est largement tenable, je me disais juste qu'ici on la paix. Mon Amour, tu crois les deux lycéens coupables ou pas toi?  
L'auvergnat passa donc en mode câlinou tout doux, content tout simplement. Puis la question le prit au dépourvu... Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées parce que je ne le connais pas... Pourquoi ils le feraient ou pourquoi ils le feraient pas... Mais c'est con de le juger parce qu'ils viennent d'un endroit pas chic.  
\- Ma mère s'investit beaucoup pour le ghetto: Saint Ange mais c'est difficile à redresser visiblement...

Il suspectait d'ailleurs madame Ioannis de lui cacher une grande partie de ses origines, mais il n'en parlerait jamais avec elle, trop délicat, trop douloureux. Il avait aussi entendu son père parler d'un frère jumeau, mais rien de plus, pourquoi autant de non-dits sur cette branche maternelle? Cela se justifiait-il par des sujets qu'il ne devait pas savoir...?  
\- C'est normal que ça soit difficile à redresser.  
Du moins, dans sa vision des choses c'était forcément difficile à remettre sur le droit chemin. Même en histoire-géographie, ils avaient vu que les politiques mettaient toujours beaucoup de temps à changer les quartiers défavorisés.

Alessandra avait pris une grande décision.  
\- Je vais donner son miam miam à Gato!  
Elle s'avança donc, assiette à la main, ne laissant au concerné par le moindre choix.  
Viliem soupira alors qu'il réalisait un petit bijou en pâte à sel à coté de Papa Charlie.  
\- Un jour monsieur moustaches va se fâcher très fort, elle l'embête trop.

Henri s'occupait de sa chère amie Françoise, la regardant picorer avec amusement puisqu'elle roucoulait tout en nourrissant. Si leur fille voulait s'occuper du chat, cette espèce de chieur à quatre pattes, qu'elle le fasse. Du moment qu'elle ne se faisait pas mordre ou griffer.  
Le jardinier s'amusait à sculpter de petites fleurs tout en écoutant les propos de son poussin. Et il ne lui donnait pas tort.  
\- Oh, ils se cherchent l'un l'autre de toute façon...

Elle approcha avec le butin.  
\- Gato viens j'ai ton manger!  
Le petit Russe admira ce qu'il faisait un instant avant de déclarer qu'il aimerait bien les peindre quand elles seraient sèches, en arc en ciel parce que ça lui plaisait comme concept.  
\- Oui presque tout le temps, on m'a dit que les gens qui font ça souvent c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment bien. Me demande si c'est vrai.

Le chat prit tout son temps pour se détendre, s'occupant de chaque patte puis creusa le dos avant de sauter avec grâce de son piédestal et de miauler pour qu'elle pose l'assiette. On le sert, on le nargue pas! Il lui assura qu'il pourrait les peindre de la couleur qu'il voulait, lui s'occupait juste de les modeler pour qu'elles ressemblent à de vraies fleurs. Rien d'extravagant non plus, il n'était pas si manuel que ça pour l'art mais dans l'ensemble ça allait.  
\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, parfois on adore l'embêter mais il faut être prudent parce que parfois aussi, c'est simplement des frictions entre personnalités incompatibles.

Elle lui donna ce qu'il voulait puis lui sourit.  
\- J'ai les mains toutes propres peux câlin, Gato?  
Le petit garçon continua son bijou, il s'agissait d'un petit bracelet très fin mais particulièrement stylisé. Des frictions hein? S'il se souvenait bien, c'était l'étrange électricité qui par exemple venait des moquettes sur les chaussettes, peut être devrait il lui demander car là, il doutait du sens que cela devait vraiment prendre dans la phrase.  
\- Frictions...Comme les étincelles sous les chaussettes quand on marche sur une moquette?

Il pensa alors à Inocenti et Andrea qui se taquinaient beaucoup, ça lui faisait de la peine de les savoir si proches.  
Du moment qu'on le laissait manger tranquille et qu'elle ne défaisait pas l'harmonie parfaite sa fourrure qu'il avait soigneusement entretenu tout à l'heure. Charlie termina ses petites fleurs et les installa sur une plaque pour faire cuire les petits objets de pâte à sel plus tard. Ensuite il faudrait les laisser refroidir avant de les mettre en couleur.  
\- En quelques sortes. Ça veut dire que leurs caractères s'accordent mal. Et du coup oui, ça fait des petites étincelles.

Vu qu'il grondait pas, ça voulait dire "oui", elle passa sa main dans le pelage félin, au moins elle reconnaissait une chose, c'était tout doux.  
\- Tu as les poils comme des tissus délicats Gato...  
L'enfant rangea son matériel, se lava les mains, maintenant, il fallait savoir quoi faire, une question lui vint, car d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait le Chat avait toujours fait partie de leurs vies.  
\- Papa Charlie, monsieur Moustaches il vient d'où car même quand j'étais tout bébé il était là je me souviens un peu.  
Notamment parce qu'il avait un jour failli tremper la main dans sa coupelle de lait.

L'élégant matou profitait de son repas et des caresses. Il aimait l'affection mais quand il le décidait.  
Charlie mit les œuvres d'art à cuire puis tendit un chiffon au garçon pour qu'il s'essuie les mains ensuite. La question n'était pas bête en soit, depuis quand avait-il récupéré ce chat exactement...?  
\- Je me souviens qu'il est rentré par le balcon et s'était installé sur le canapé. Il n'était pas bien vieux, pas un chaton mais un jeune chat quand même.  
\- Il a décidé de lui-même de s'installer chez nous... Tant qu'il ne touche pas à Françoise... On l'a laissé rester, voilà tout.

\- Merci Papa Charlie.  
Et s'adressant au concerné: Tu es resté ici parce que y avait de la bonne nourriture et que c'était tout doux en fait? Questionna t il regardant de plus l'animal dans les yeux, semblant espérer une véritable réponse. Alessandra avait écouté, alors comme Gato était venu un matin tout seul, en plus il avait directement choisi le bon canapé où tout le monde se sentait comme sur un gâteau qui se mangeait pas.  
\- Tu as de la suite dans les idées comme dit la maîtresse.

Une fois le repas fini, le chat prit la direction de la salle à manger pour sauter sur ledit canapé et se coucher sur son coussin personnel. Henri le lui avait donné pour limité la propagation des poils un peu partout sur son cher canapé de cuir noir super confortable et assez cher d'entretien si il était abîmé. Et effectivement, la nourriture était excellente et l'endroit agréable. Parfait pour s'y installer.  
\- Oui, je crois que ce chat nous a choisit davantage que le contraire, conclu Charlie avec le sourire.

Cela fit rire les deux petits jusqu'à ce que le petit Russe n'ajoute.  
\- J'aimerais bien qu'il soit quand même un peu plus gentil des fois, mais bon, il est pas si méchant quand même.  
La seule fille de la famille sortit son matériel changeant le canapé en trône, ajoutant une couronne sur la tête du félin, l'habillant comme elle avait vu sous le Roi...Absolu oui. C'était lui, mais avec des moustaches et des Maou.  
\- Maintenant je vais t'appeler Gato Absolutisme!

Son frère d'adoption resta perplexe devant ce mot complètement inconnu.  
Roulé en boule pour dormir à son aise, il ne portait pas d'intérêt à tout ça sauf si ça le rendait laid. Là, il était sûr d'être beau. Autant ne pas chercher à comprendre, la bestiole fonctionnait avec sa propre logique et la famille s'y était habituée.  
\- L'absolutisme est complexe ma puce, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce chat. Il est royal si tu veux mais pas vraiment absolutiste...  
Mais peut-être qu'il aurait aimé l'être songea Henri.

Elle s'assit à la table.  
\- C'est un mot très dur ça, non?  
Viliem était content, il arrivait à retenir tout alphabet sans presque se tromper maintenant, il amena sa feuille pour que Papa Henri la corrige s'il avait le temps, sinon il demanderait à son autre Papa. Il regarda Françoise se faire jolie en se gonflant avec toutes ses plumes.  
\- Papa Henri?  
\- Oui ma puce.

Le directeur de l'académie prit donc la feuille pour la regarder, pensant naturellement qu'on lui demandait de voir ce que c'était. Charlie s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, pelotonné dans son coin, laissant son époux répondre.  
\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?  
\- Tu veux bien regarder si mon alphabet il est bon Papa Henri?  
La petite Italienne observa leur animal en souriant.  
\- Il peut être heureux de vivre là car s'il était le chat de Charlène, il verrait ce que c'est une vie de matou pas rigolote. Le petit Russe baya se mettant la main devant la bouche pour ensuite s'excuser.  
\- Bien sûr.

Il corrigea vite fait les quelques soucis puis lui rendit la feuille avec un sourire encourageant. Ah oui Charlène... Pas qu'elle n'était pas gentille, non mais... particulière.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller dormir alors allez vous débarbouiller.

Les deux petits obéirent direction la salle de bain du bas pour mademoiselle, celle du haut pour son frère, sinon ils mettaient du dentifrice partout, à deux. Le chat en question venait d'ailleurs de trouver une cachette parfaite: le panier à linge sale, jamais elle n'irait le chercher là dedans! Il ne tenait plus que ça à se faire photographier en écoutant des bruits étrangers, même pour cette chose si...Effrayante qu'elle appelait...De l'Art.  
Une fois le petit lavage fini, chacun se chargea de coucher l'un des enfants puisque de toute façon, l'autre ira voir le second ensuite pour un petit bisou et un "bonne nuit" Ensuite ils auront leur temps non plus parental mais amoureux.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville, Sun maternait un Lucas pratiquement endormi, il avait tout du petit animal adorable... Non...Retenir son envie de glisser les mains sous son haut... Se sentir comme un délinquant sexuel devant son petit ami? Fait...  
Si Lulu aurait pu, il aurait pu ronronner. Il aimait les câlins, du moment qu'il était en confiance avec la personne et que ce n'était pas une fille. Oui, il avait vraiment un problème dans ses relations avec la gente féminine... Mais là, il était juste heureux. Autant en profiter.

\- Lucas... Si tu savais comme tu es mignon là...  
Oui, songeait-il honteusement, un petit ange dans lequel j'adorerais croquer...Je me fais encore l'effet d'un maniaque devant un môme... Sûrement parce que j'ai peur de le souiller... Il est encore si Pur comparé à moi...  
Voilà ce qui tournait en permanence dans sa tête.

Complètement détendu, il ignorait ce à quoi pensait son compagnon mais sa voix attira son attention.  
\- Hm? Merci... chuchota le brun tout en rougissant doucement.  
Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments mais tentait de s'y faire tant bien que mal puisque Sun semblait apprécier lui en faire. Mais il était tellement bien en sa présence...

Bientôt il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sans pour autant vraiment l'approfondir.  
\- Désolé si tu sens un truc mais j'ai tellement envie de toi...Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille à la fin de leur échange. Oui, il aimait lui faire des compliments, il trouvait plaisir à lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi.  
Il eut un petit soupir de bonheur quand leurs lèvres s'unirent. Il flottait sur son petit nuage de coton... dont il redescendit un peu en l'écoutant.  
\- Si je sens un truc...? interrogea le collégien tout en rouvrant les yeux, fixant son vis à vis en attendant la réponse désirée.  
\- Bah oui...Un truc dur... J'vois pas comment dire ça autrement... Comme bah tu m'plais...J'te désire énormément. Ecoute j'veux pas être cru, j'ai pas envie d'te gêner... T'es mon Ange...Je...j'veux pas t'pervertir.

Oui, leur relation commençait à peine ne cessait-il de se répéter dans le fond de son esprit.  
Lucas laissa entendre un petit "Oh" avant de rougir tel une tomate extra mûre. Bon dieu qu'il pouvait être bête parfois, évidemment qu'il pensait à ça... Être si désiré était une expérience toute nouvelle et il ne savait pas bien comment y faire face. Par contre, cette histoire de perversion le fit froncer les sourcils.  
\- L'amour n'est pas pervers que je sache ou alors tu m'as menti sur ledit amour...

Il lui caressa tout doucement la joue, rajoutant un baisemain car ça lui venait si naturellement avec Lucas, comme si ce geste ne semblait exister que pour lui.  
\- Non... Je...J'm'en veux juste... Un peu parce que... J'ai pas envie d'te salir... Sauf que t'es mignon, t'es super attirant...Alors...Enfin bon tu comprends quoi.

L'intéressé précisa que Oh grand Jamais il ne mentirait sur ses sentiments, il n'avait pas cette bassesse d'esprit.  
Ces petits gestes tout doux le rassurèrent de suite et lui tirèrent même un léger sourire. Cependant, cette affaire de salir ou non...  
\- Tu ne vas pas me salir. Tu m'aimes alors ce n'est pas sale selon moi, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on était pas ensemble, que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour toi ou quoique ce soit...

Ca l'aidait à relativiser, si son petit ami disait les choses de la sorte, alors il se pouvait qu'il se prenne la tête pour rien. Or, il tenait tellement à leur relation qu'il craignait de la désacraliser avec ses pulsions qu'il qualifiait d'indécentes.  
\- Oui je t'aime...Mon Ange, mon Amour, ma Muse...mon Etoile... Je deviens complètement mielleux quand t'es là... J'oublie l'temps qui passe quand je m'perds dans tes yeux... Et j'ai tout un tas de niaiseries digne des pires bouquins à l'eau de rose qui me viennent.

Il gloussa: Je suis sous ton charme...Complètement...  
Lucas rit avec légèreté, amusé de toute cette liste de qualificatifs à son égard. Les Muses, il les connaissait bien et avait largement besoin d'elles... Lui aussi appréciait leur relation, peut-être pas encore de la même façon mais le moindre geste, le moindre mot, tout était différent, prenait une dimension unique.  
\- Toi aussi tu me charmes, déclara doucement le dessinateur, sur un ton de secret.

Cela le fit sourire trois fois plus, suivi d'un nouveau bisou, content de voir qu'il n'était pas une espèce de gros lourd à la drague pathétique, il le craignait par moments.  
\- J'vais m' chercher de l'eau gazeuse, tu veux quelque chose? Un chocolat?  
Petit clin d'œil complice, Sun avait toujours été du genre exclusif mais surtout, il avait ce coté exalté, quand il s'attachait à ce point à quelqu'un cela devenait pour lui aussi vital que la course, un besoin spirituel et psychique.  
\- De l'eau ça ira bien, merci.

Son petit péché mignon du moment était en fait la canne à sucre liquide mais peu de personnes en avaient chez eux alors il demandait au plus simple. Il pourrait en boire chez lui de toute façon,. Quand le jeune aimait quelqu'un, il lui arrivait souvent de l'intégrer dans ses œuvres personnelles, de façon plus ou moins visible.

Il revint avec une bouteille ainsi qu'un verre, il posa tout cela sur la table puis l'embrassa à nouveau ne cachant plus tellement ce que le petit brun lui inspirait, il osa même lui passer la main dans le dos, ce qui était pour lui, un gros effort car il se retenait en permanence, ce garçon tellement tentateur sous les yeux.  
\- Tiens mon Cœur...  
\- Merci...  
Il se servit à boire et le bu presque d'une traite, ayant vraiment soif. Il laissa échapper un petit son de satisfaction une fois fini. Ça faisait du bien mine de rien. Il ne cherchait pas à plaire spécialement mais était heureux que ça soit le cas avec Sun.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour un nouveau baiser lui susurrant des mots doux , il appréciait de le voir aussi à l'aise et détendu en sa présence. Unissant leurs lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne, cette alchimie entre eux prenait une tournant...Surnaturel , c'était plus que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver, hormis dans ses fantasmes mais, là... ça jouait dans une toute autre catégorie.  
\- Tu dois être rentré à quelle heure, je veux te raccompagner.  
Il se laissa fondre entre ses bras, ses mains croisées sur la nuque de l'autre pour mieux se rapprocher et profiter de ce baiser. Lucas profita un moment de leur étreinte, aimant cette ambiance chaleureuse.  
\- Hm, bientôt.  
D'ailleurs son père serait sûrement déjà rentrer depuis un moment.

Il le garda donc contre lui, l'inondant de câlins, de bisous, multipliant les marques d'affection ne cessant de lui répéter combien il comptait à ses yeux. Quand vint le moment de se quitter devant la porte familiale, il échangea encore avec lui un ultime baiser tendant bien son petit Ange dans ses bras.  
\- Bonne nuit mon Amour... Tu vas me manquer, à demain.  
Suivi du dernier baisemain de la journée.  
Le jeune dessinateur en profita longuement et si il ne lui rendait pas les mots doux, il n'hésitait pas à lui rendre tous les câlins et bisous. Ça, il savait faire. Une fois devant chez lui, il ne pensa même pas à la possibilité que son père les voit. Guy justement, qui ouvrit la porte au moment du dernier baiser et eut droit à la dernière scène romantique en prime.  
\- Bonne nuit Sun.  
\- Te voilà Lulu, pile à l'heure.  
\- Oh, depuis quand t'es là Papa?  
\- Un petit moment en fait mais votre bulle doit être assez épaisse...  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur La Vallière, je ne restais pas, au revoir.

Il quitta les lieux se disant qu'il faudrait clarifier la situation avec lui demain, afin d'éviter tout malentendu stupide. De retour dans sa chambre, il se mit en boxer puis direction les bras de Morphée, un jour il tiendrait le corps gracile de Lucas en plus...Ce serait merveilleux... Ah qu'il bêtifiait!  
\- Pressé ton ami.  
\- Hm. On dirait...  
Sur ce, l'adolescent rentra chez lui et après avoir câliner leur gros chien de compagnie, une race de montagne et appelé Galen, il monta se coucher. Il crayonna un moment avant d'aller de réellement dormir, son carnet et ses crayons étalés sur le lit.

Dès la première heure, avant même d'aller voir son petit ami, le jeune sprinter se présenta en salle des enseignants, il fallait expédier cela au plus vite avant que les cours ne commencent, il aurait l'esprit tranquille. Il demanda à voir le professeur précité tout en gardant en mémoire le magnifique petit visage de son artiste adulé. Le professeur d'histoire-géographie abandonna donc ses collègues, emmenant avec lui sa tasse multicolore où il venait tout juste de verser de l'eau chaude pour son thé du matin. Il sourit aimablement au jeune homme, attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Écoutez ma relation avec Lucas c'est du sérieux, je l'aime et je veux que vous sachiez que jamais je le ferais souffrir, il compte beaucoup trop pour moi... C'est quelqu'un de tellement gentil...D'adorable...Je voulais juste éviter tout...toute confusion...  
Après ce discours il respira un grand coup, ça faisait un peu débit de mitraillette mais, zut!

Guy affichait une expression relativement sévère alors que cette déclaration l'amusait assez en vérité. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient une relation consentie, son Lulu savait largement se défendre mais il était satisfait de l'initiative du garçon de venir le voir. Finalement, il se décida à lui sourire gentiment.  
\- Tant que tu fais bien ce que tu dis, il n'y a pas de soucis ~ Mais soit prudent, mon Lulu est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde...  
Et tout ce qui lui restait depuis la mort d'Hélène... De sang, ils n'étaient pas père et fils mais c'était lui qui l'aimait et l'élevait depuis des années.

Ca il savait que le professeur tenait plus que tout à son fils d'où la raison de sa démarche. Il promit de tenir parole, de toujours faire passer Lucas avant, de prendre soin de lui, de l'aimer, de se montrer digne de cette confiance. De la mériter.  
\- Merci Monsieur, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée!  
Loris lui faisait face à un autre problème, celui d'un garçon qui s'intéressait à lui de bien trop près justement. Officiellement, il n'avait personne alors

comment le repousser? Dire qu'il s'était juré de n'impliquer Thomas en aucune façon: la tuile!  
Il soupira doucement puis sourit et fit un petit signe de la main à l'étudiant quand il parti avant de retourner dans la salle des profs. Guy ne pourrait s'empêcher de surveiller tout cela encore un peu mais en les laissant respirer tout de même.

Loin de le savoir, Thomas était au milieu du groupe formé par les membres de l'équipe de basket ball, parlant de tout et rien. Bon, lui écoutait surtout parce qu'il n'était pas bavard mais c'était sympa quand même. Quelques filles étaient vers eux, sans doute attirées par "la gloire du sportif" mais à part ça...  
\- Allez... Tu veux pas juste essayer?  
\- Non! L'arrêta le petit blond que l'exaspération commençait à saisir, il allait se mettre en colère s'il continuait...Vraiment.  
\- Loris...T'es mignon...Tu m'plais...J'ai envie...Une fois...  
\- Arrête de supplier, pauv' mec j'ai dit NON!

Quelques élèves s'étaient même approchés attirés par la scène. Alix regarda Elisabeth, la questionnant en silence : devrait-elle intervenir?  
La main de l'inconnu prit le poignet du jeune hacker de telle sorte à le faire basculer, il lui vola alors un baiser profond, vorace. Non content de cette victoire, il laissa sa main descendre le long des reins du concerné qui se libéra profitant de ce temps mort pour lui offrir une gifle.  
\- Salope...Grinça l'intéressé avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, puis le repousser.

Miguel avait un peu meilleure presse qu'Esteban, il se dit qu'il pouvait aller prévenir le jeune basketteur sans que cela ne dérange trop.  
\- Excusez moi...Thomas, c'est ça non? Un de tes ami a quelques problèmes.  
Furieux, le petit blond fit tomber son adversaire, essuyant sa lèvre saignant en partie, il l'avait mordu ce malade...Putain...

Élisabeth qui ne répondit pas, cherchant du regard si le grand brun était dans le coin. Probablement non, sinon, il serait déjà intervenu depuis longtemps pour aider son "ami" et envoyer valser l'impudent pervers et sans gêne. Elle espérait tout de même que ça ne finirait pas trop mal... Quelqu'un avait-il prévenu un surveillant?

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Un ami avait un problème? Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, Marianne, Élisabeth un peu ou alors... Loris. La lumière se fit d'un coup. Il récupéra son sac à ses pieds en vitesse et fit avancer Miguel pour qu'il le conduise sur les lieux. Une fois arrivé, il analysa vite fait la situation et se rangea immédiatement vers son petit-ami, le faisant passer derrière lui et toisant de toute sa hauteur le fauteur de troubles.  
\- Excuse toi et dégage espèce de sous-merde avant que je te démonte la gueule...  
Le ton n'était pas colérique en soi mais si froid, sec et coupant qu'il donnait quasiment le même effet que de se prendre une violente baffe. Il était d'ailleurs près à en venir aux poings.

Du genre un peu tête brûlée, celui ci se releva.  
\- Pourquoi, t'es pas son mec... Et puis toi, il s'adressait au second garçon: on m'avait dit que t'étais du genre Salope Reine des Glaces j'comprends pourquoi...  
\- Il est suicidaire ou quoi? s'affola Manoli sidérée par autant d'inconscience.  
Ute hésitait, aller chercher un surveillant? Ca allait mal se conclure, Sedna serait un très bon choix...  
\- C'est toi qu'est en tord tu sais ce qu'ça veut dire NON?

Le meilleur élève de l'académie retenait ses envies de meurtres, des rumeurs couraient dans son dos, il le savait, du genre qui entraînait ces situations aberrantes. La Reine ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle souriant en coin, elle avait entendu dire que ce lutteur était stupide, or, il dépassait toutes ses prévisions. Principe de la Lettre Volée, ainsi elle allait pouvoir ourdir ce qu'elle voulait dans son petit coin: d'abord Louis, où se cachait-il donc?

Le coup de poing parti directement, un bon direct dans la mâchoire en pleine poire. Thomas le rattrapa par le col avant de lui remettre un coup. Oh le bougre se défendait mais fils de rue, il avait connu assez de bagarres pour ne pas s'effaroucher de si peu. Son caractère sanguin refaisait surface et sans bonne conscience pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit satisfait de l'état de son adversaire, il finirait en pâté. Là c'était certain, le grabuge allait attirer des pions mais il s'en foutait.  
\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Tu ne l'approche pas, ne le regarde même pas ou je te pète les rotules c'est clair?!

Un bon coup à l'endroit cité, parfait pour faire plier l'autre et illustrer son propos, le serrant pour éviter qu'il se débatte trop alors qu'il lui parlait tout près.  
\- Il a compris le débile ou pas?  
Oh, il allait sûrement se taper des heures de colle ou même une interdiction de matchs mais à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait.  
Louis pour sa part, avait donné les sujets d'examen demandés et se tenait donc le plus loin possible de cette détestable fille.

\- Ho, dit une voix, alors il semblerait que Thomas Ozanne ressente bien plus que de l'amitié envers Loris Julia...  
Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer sa Majesté en personne. La jeune Suisse intervint, demandant à quelqu'un d'envoyer la loque humaine à l'infirmerie, coup de chance, ils tombaient sur Kai, alerté par le bruit.  
\- Ho les gosses, il se passe quoi ici?

Alix repoussa un sbire de la Reine qui essayait justement de la faire taire.  
\- Ce gars a pas été correct avec Loris, Thomas n'a fait que le défendre.  
\- Oui! Appuya Lucia qui ne pouvait pas voir son Altesse (Bassesse) en peinture.

Ute en tant que membre du conseil des élèves ne pouvait pas prendre à ce point parti, elle demeura alors silencieuse.  
Le premier visé par l'histoire aida juste son petit ami officieux à se relever, lui tendant un mouchoir pour ses quelques blessures. Le jeune surfeur souffla, il ne fallait quand même pas déranger monsieur Cohen pour si peu... Il devait régler cela de son propre chef, or, il manquait d'éléments et une partie de la petite foule se divisait assez nettement en deux camps distincts.

Ozanne justement cracha par terre pour se débarrasser un peu du goût du sang. En attendant, il avait juste réagit de façon logique. Loris avait un problème, il l'avait défendu. Point.  
\- Explique ce qu'il sait passé Loris... ronchonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Dans ce genre de situations, il avait juste envie d'embarquer son Blondie avec lui et de se tirer loin de la mini-foule qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux. Manque de bol, ils ne pouvaient pas. N'ayant pas grand chose à dire, il se décida à rester silencieux en attendant que son compagnon ne donne sa version des faits.

Il raconta avec une pointe de colère la manière dont le concerné l'avait abordé, puis plus ou moins dragué de la façon la plus lourde possible, dit non, l'autre insista, finit par l'embrasser, il lui colla une gifle, il l'attrapa, l'intervention ensuite de Thomas. Le surveillant analysa tout ce témoignage.  
\- Je vois... Bon pour le harceleur, il va avoir au conseil de discipline et sans doute au renvoi, l'académie a une politique de Tolérance Zéro envers ce type de comportement.  
La Reine prit la parole.  
\- Je comprends oui, mais n'est pas un peu exagéré pour si peu?  
\- SI PEU! S'étrangla Ute: alors là, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut Ange pour que ce soit grave...

\- Calmez vous mesdemoiselles!

Son regard se dirigea vers le jeune basketteur: comme tu t'es battu, je vais te coller deux heures mercredi après midi, quant à la décision de ton entraîneur, elle leur revient. Il n'y a plus rien à voir: dispersez vous!  
Kai pouvait avoir de l'autorité quand il voulait.

Il se contenta de répondre un simple «OK» concernant ses heures de colle. Il s'en foutait de toute façon, sachant par avance qu'il allait en avoir. Quand à l'entraîneur, si il lui expliquait la situation correctement, c'était possible d'arrondir les angles et de ne pas trop en pâtir. Une fois les gens séparés, il fit signe que tout allait à bien aux filles les connaissant puis il récupéra ses affaires et emmena Loris vers un coin plus calme.  
\- Ce connard... Si je le revois près de toi, je lui défoncerai sa gueule si fort que même si sa mère le reconnaissait elle voudrait plus de lui...

Oui, il était toujours bien sur les nerfs, autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier.  
La Reine s'approcha de Élisabeth ignorant la jeune Crétoise dont le regard l'aurait tuée si elle avait pu.  
\- Bonjour, pourrions avoir une conversation en Privé s'il te plait?

Loris avait, au pire, prévu un petit numéro si jamais le responsable du club de basket pénalisait trop son petit ami, une façon de donner à son geste une grande portée sans pour autant dévoiler leur relation. Désormais seuls, il le remercia par un sourire, envisageant d'aller voir ce que donnait la morsure de l'autre espèce d'obsédé en manque. Ils étaient dix en tout parmi la gente masculine à l'académie à affronter ce genre de soucis, mais un garçon, de ce qu'il savait, à la lumière de son style attirait déjà un peu les convoitises, il avait un prénom Nordique...Soren... Toujours accompagné d'une personne désignée comme son frère, d'un an de plus. Enfin tout était bon pour oublier ce moment qu'il souhaitait chasser à tout jamais de sa mémoire...Pffffffff!

Une fois tranquilles, il prit en coupe le visage de Loris et prit doucement sa lèvre entre ses doigts pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas trop abîmé mais il risquait d'avoir mal quelques temps...  
\- Ce salaud...

Babeth s'étonna de la voir s'adresser à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait?  
\- Ça dépends de ce que tu me veux. Je n'ai rien à te dire moi.  
Et vlan. Elle ne l'appréciait pas et n'avait pas envie d'être en sa compagnie. La charmante et aimable jeune fille restait froide avec son interlocutrice. Au placard la politesse.  
Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- Merci d'avoir été là... Je commençais à plus savoir comment m'en sortir...Si j'avais eu un bout de verre à lui planter dans la main...

Ils avaient retrouvé la tranquillité, celle qui leur convenait si bien à tout les deux, enfin les paroles de la Reine le firent tiquer, allait-elle exposer leur relation à tout le monde? Si oui, son petit ami en pâtirait, pas lui parce que bon, soit disant que son physique explicitait ses préférences... Encore une belle ânerie, ce mot faisait par ailleurs injures à ces pauvres bêtes.  
\- Oh...Dommage j'avais des choses pouvant t'intéresser mais tant pis... Un moyen de protéger les gens qui te sont chers ici...  
Océanie accueillit Louis avec un sourire bienveillant, sur la demande de son professeur principal, elle devait passer un peu de temps avec le jeune garçon.  
\- Bonjour, je comprends qu'être ici ne te plaise pas trop mais quelqu'un dans l'établissement s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Thomas aurait préféré être venu plus tôt mais au moins, il n'était pas venu trop tard. Quand à savoir si leur relation s'ébruiterait... Eh bien, ce n'était pas son option favorite mais ses parents savaient déjà qu'il était avec Loris. Qu'il se tape un mec ne changeait pas son habilité avec un ballon orange après tout.  
La demoiselle blonde soupira et se décida à suivre l'autre, davantage pour savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête plutôt que pour lui céder d'une quelconque façon.  
\- Allons discuter alors, répondit-elle platement un peu je-m'en-foutiste.

Louis qui était assit sur le fauteuil face à cette bonne femme qu'on lui avait dit d'aller voir. Plutôt forcé d'ailleurs. Mais à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne dirait rien. Jamais il ne décocherait un mot à propos de son amour interdit et pourtant si profond à son frère. Il était amoureux de Johan, indéniablement. Mais savait que ça n'irait jamais nulle part et que le bonheur de son aîné dépendait de son silence. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui? Foutaises. Il n'avait même pas d'amis.

\- J'aimerais t'éviter d'avoirs des problèmes, que tu sois mis à l'écart...Enfin...C'est compliqué tout ça...  
S'il le fallait pour préserver l'avenir sportif de Thomas, il sortirait son odieux mensonge, cela le désolerait un peu d'avoir à manipuler ainsi son entraîneur, mais s'il interdisait à son amour de jouer, il devrait y recourir... Sa main alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle pour qu'elles se lient en silence.

Europe roula des yeux devant la proposition: une classe pour les jeunes gens en retard mental et une pour les adolescents perturbés? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce projet! Houlà houlà vite, un tour au bureau de Henri s'imposait avant que cela n'échappe à leur contrôle. De qui venait cette proposition? Leur donatrice principale avec les Ioannis... Décidément, elle aurait dû rester couchée, ce que son éternuement lui confirma. Il allait bondir de joie, le pauvre...  
Son Altesse conduisit la blondinette jusqu'à ce qu'elle nommait son Bureau, une salle vide, à laquelle s'octroyait de multiples usages en fonction des besoins immédiats.  
\- Alors je crois savoir que tu es très amie avec Antoine De Beauce, ai-je raison?

Pure formule de rhétorique, elle n'avait pas hérité de ce surnom pour la déco, elle savait à peu près tout ce qui se passait entre ces murs, les relations des gens, parfois jusqu'aux plus intimes et honteuses.  
Ah, un mur, Océanie se retrouvait souvent dans cette position, de loin celle qui revenait le plus souvent, pour autant pas sa préférée.  
\- Je vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses des confidences en tout cas pas directement. Si cela t'intéresse tu es ici sur la demande de ton professeur de chimie, lequel t'apprécie assez pour se faire du soucis en ce qui te concerne.  
\- Pas grave.  
Le type qui gérait leur équipe n'était pas mauvais alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Il sourit légèrement en sentant cette main dans la sienne. Profiter un peu avant de devoir se séparer.

Comme d'habitude, une idée en soit pas mauvaise mais souvent mise en place de façon maladroite et du coup, ça ne faisait rien de bien et s'attirait pas mal d'ennuis. Henri devrait en discuter, certes avec Europe, mais aussi avec le conseil d'administration. Oui, les heures en plus. Oui, les débats chiants. Et oui, les lèche-bottes! Ah, joie...

Élisabeth la suivit et l'écouta puis haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras, laissant voir clairement qu'il valait mieux en venir au fait. Oui, elle était amie avec Antoine et elle savait déjà sa vie et ses soucis, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui apprendre de plus?  
\- Venons en au fait.

Le lycéen s'interrogea une minute sur le fait que le prof de chimie lui voue un intérêt quelconque, il ne se dégageait pas du commun des élèves pourtant. Bof, peu importait. Quant aux confidences, elle n'en aurait pas directement ou indirectement, fallait pas y compter.  
\- Vous perdez votre temps, j'espère juste que vous vous en rendez compte.

La proviseur adjoint lui montra un document expliquant de quoi il en retournait.  
\- Vous le savez sûrement mais Saint Ignace ou la Maison du Dernier Recours vient de fermer ses portes et l'institut De la Croix a décidé de sociabiliser certains de ses pensionnaires, c'est à nous qu'on offrait donc la Joie de s'occuper tout ce petit monde.

Elle tendit les dossiers des candidats / candidates: oh une pyromane condamnée pour avoir mis le feu à la cuisine de ses parents et la petite entendrait des voix, formidable, au moins leur psychologue avec tout ces diplômes pourrait enfin utiliser ses connaissances. Quoi d'autre? Un gamin qui avait été Enfant Soldat...Magnifique...Elle sentait la migraine poindre...

Le sourire de la Reine s'élargit à cette réponse, elle n'en attendait pas moins de Élisabeth.  
\- Sais tu ce qu'est une Dette d'Honneur, ma Chère?  
Ses yeux de chats brillaient dans l'obscurité, il se dégageait d'elle une aura proprement inquiétante.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Océanie se mit à rire.  
\- Je fais juste mon métier Louis et des fois ça demande du temps... Nous perdons du temps par essence mon garçon car nous ne pouvons pas le récupérer. Sur un plan basique, la vie est une perte de temps mais pas besoin de parler philosophie, je suppose que le sujet ne t'intéresse pas.  
En réalité, le professeur en question avait remarqué des changements dans le comportement de son élève, pas grand chose, mais attentif, il se dit que cela ne serait pas une trop mauvaise idée d'alerter la psy...

\- Je vois, j'en frémis d'envie... soupira Henri.  
Pourquoi envoyer des gosses dangereux dans une académie regroupant tant d'autres élèves des plus jeunes au plus vieux au même endroit? C'était une incitation? Le problème était que si l'idée de les réinsérer était bonne, la façon de le faire allait finir en catastrophe... Henri examina rapidement les dossiers en question. Oh qu'il aimerait pour une fois que le conseil dise un NON clair et net au projet...  
\- Peu m'importe, crache le morceau. Tes jeux de pression m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose alors dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Quelle plaie... Cependant, Antoine avait une quelconque dette envers cette pétasse? Elisabeth espérait que non. Il était tellement fier qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ait demandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit.  
Louis la regarda bien en face, ne vacillant pas d'un poil en lui répondant.  
\- Je m'en tape de votre philosophie et même de nos rendez-vous. Je m'en fou complètement vous imaginez même pas à quel point. Occupez-vous de ceux qui ont besoin ou envie, moi je cherche pas d'aide et j'en veux pas. J'en ai pas besoin non plus.  
Sur ce, il se leva et tourna les talons. Quitte à être collé, il n'irait pas aux consultations de la psy.

\- Certains sont seulement malades, celle ci doit juste prendre un médicament deux fois par jour, ça reste jouable...Mais d'autres... Ho...mon Dieu... Comment un gosse pareil peut reprendre une vie normale après CA?  
Elle d'ordinaire si placide venait de briser sa carapace devant l'atroce dossier tenu entre ses mains. C'était pratiquement à vomir... Elle se surprit à demander un café à la secrétaire du proviseur et très vite...

Elle se racla la gorge.  
\- Non ce n'est pas moi Élisabeth mais le père de ton ami a commis l'erreur de fréquenter un salon d'hôtesses tenu par les Kitaev en personne...Il a donc une Dette d'Honneur... J'ai un contact au sein de la mafia Ukrainienne...

Celui ci n'avait par ailleurs rien demandé à cette petite idiote que fournissait régulièrement Soren pour qu'elle continue ses petits jeux de pouvoir sordides mais, elle avait le Don pour mettre la main sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas...Une Plaie cette fille...  
Océanie prit un livre illustrant son indifférence.  
\- Comme tu souhaites mais sache que ton attitude illustre une profonde haine et un dégoût de soit assez palpable ainsi qu'une profonde anxiété prenant des allures de paranoïa...Mais soit...

\- Si on fait une rigoureuse sélection, ça pourrait aller... Éventuellement...  
C'était déjà assez compliqué de gérer un si grand complexe scolaire alors il n'était pas très chaud pour se rajouter du travail. Malgré son grand cœur Henri était aussi une personne très terre à terre.  
\- Antoine n'est pas son père. Et il n'a rien à donner car il a tout plaqué, démerdez-vous avec sa mère qui a encore des trucs à se faire extirper. Maintenant fichez lui la paix et va jouer ailleurs. A part polluer l'air comme une corneille des batailles, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses grand chose.

Babeth partie sans même attendre de réponse. Elle n'avait dit que la stricte vérité et sa soit disant Majesté n'avait rien sur elle pour faire un quelconque chantage. Sa vie était simple, fluide, sans accrocs.  
Il éclata de rire, juste comme ça. C'était tellement vrai mais il le savait déjà. Pourquoi devrait-il rester là à écouter une femme lui dire ce qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres?  
\- Madame, vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre. Je sais mieux que personne à quel point je suis pourri. Faite ce que vous voulez, prenez des sanctions ou lisez juste votre bouquin. Ça ne changera pas ma vie.

Europe vida son café d'un trait, elle s'excusa de son manque de professionnalisme auprès de son collègue, l'idée de trier sur le volet ne lui paraissait pas mauvaise après tout...  
\- Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront que nous soyons si sélectifs, vous savez comme moi la manière dont fonctionnent et raisonnent ces gens...  
Elle posa la cuillère dans la tasse avec une certain délicatesse, elle envisageait mentalement toutes les solutions.  
Henri lui fit un petit sourire, ce n'était pas grave. Il comprenait.  
\- On fera des négociations serrées. On choisit ou on fait rien du tout. Il faudra rester inflexible sur cette ligne de conduite.  
Lui aussi réfléchissait, rester sur leurs positions lui semblait indispensable. Ils avaient l'argent mais eux s'occupaient de l'éducation des gamins. Leur voix devait être entendue.

La jeune femme approuvait, étant aussi partisante des secondes chances, des services d'aide mais elle n'acceptait pas n'importe quoi non plus. Sans compter pour leurs élèves ainsi que pour ceux qui allaient arriver, il fallait penser à tout le monde!  
\- J'ai une idée, on pourrait prendre deux cas "non excessifs" et leur imposer un test, qu'en pensez vous? Ca fera déjà taire en partie le conseil.  
\- Hm.. Oui, pourquoi pas. On va étudier ces dossiers de près, faites une sélection, j'en ferais une de mon coté. Ensuite on recoupe et on verra.  
Ils avaient la même façon de voir les choses en général alors il était assez sûr que leur choix allaient être similaires et du coup, plus facile pour se décider à qui prendre et qui refuser.

Elle s'installa puis regarda les candidatures qu'elle sélectionna avec soin, excluant d'entrée, une religieuse intégriste, catholique, tiens pour changer, un maniaque de la sécurité, gentil garçon, or il demandait une surveillance que l'académie ne pouvait assurer. Un nom lui vint sous les yeux, oui cette demoiselle, Michelle présentée comme rigoureuse, attentive... Elle ferait une candidate de choix, ce garçon qui malgré son passif semblait se calmer...Son frère aussi, lui paraissait un choix judicieux. Elle atteignit la fin de la liste.  
\- Voilà j'ai repéré une quinzaine de jeunes gens qui ne devrait pas poser de problèmes et vous?

Il n'en avait pour sa part qu'une dizaine mais ce n'était pas grave, dans tous les cas si la classe existait il fallait qu'elle soit restreinte à cause de l'attention que demandait ces jeunes gens. Pas question de les parquer à 35, c'était déjà pénible pour les élèves dit normaux et leurs professeurs en temps normal alors inutile de se rajouter de la difficulté. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de pousser les dossiers vers elle et de prendre le tas qu'elle avait fait pour l'examiner de plus près.

Elle eut un petit sourire en la vue des dossiers en question, ils avaient sélectionné les mêmes personnes à quelques détails près, cependant même des structures spécialisées, elle se demandait comment certains cas lourds pourraient être traités...Elle pensait notamment au jeune garçon tout droit sorti d'un réseau de prostitution où il vivait depuis son enfance, victime du compagnon de sa mère...  
\- Alors pensez vous que ce soit jouable?  
\- Sans doute. Ça serait bien qu'ils se rappellent qu'on ne pourra pas faire des miracles, nos professeurs sont très bons mais ne sont pas formés à ça... Notre psy va avoir plus de boulot par contre.  
Mais dans l'ensemble, ça devrait pouvoir être possible. Pour les détails techniques comme l'attribution d'une salle principale et le reste, c'était du ressort des secrétaires, arrangeable relativement facilement.

Elle repassa les choix en vue.  
\- Ceux et celles là devraient logiquement poser le moins de soucis d'après mes estimations, je suis je ne vous cache pas, un peu inquiète à ce sujet, déjà quand on voit ce qui se passe avec la subvention Thémis..  
En effet, cette mesure avait mine de rien était source d'un certain nombre de tracas...  
Henri finit par répondre un laconique «On verra» cherchant déjà un trou sur son planning pour caser une réunion avec le conseil d'administration.

Tout ça ne le motivait absolument pas... Sortir d'un guêpier pour tomber dans un autre, la joie...  
Johan avait reçu une notification comme quoi Louis devait avoir un entretient avec la psychologue. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Ils vivaient seuls, leurs parents n'étant plus au pays et du coup, il était responsable légal. Intrigué et un peu inquiet, il se décida à aller voir la concernée. Il connaissait le secret médical et tout le pataquès, il voulait juste savoir si c'était grave ou non. Le rouquin frappa donc à la porte et entrouvrit doucement.  
\- Excusez-moi...?

Les deux autorités de l'académie se séparèrent de la paperasse attendait Europe, quant à Henri, il allait comme toujours gérer l'aspect relationnel, ce que la jeune femme avait le plus grand mal, elle faisait toujours très mauvaise impression.  
Océanie se leva pour accueillir son visiteur, ha le frère aîné du garçon, que lui dire? Pas grand chose, en fait, sincèrement: rien.  
\- Bonjour Johan, entrez, vous venez pour parler de votre petit frère ou pour un autre sujet?  
Autant amorcer de suite.

Le professeur d'arts plastiques entra donc et referma doucement. Il sourit aimablement à l'autre membre du personnel tout en prenant soin de s'appuyer sur sa jambe valide. Au quotidien, ça ne se voyait pas trop mais par moment, la douleur se faisait sentir. Là n'était pas le sujet.  
\- Je voulais juste savoir si il avait un problème ou quoique ce soit vu que l'on m'a prévenu qu'il devait venir vous voir.

Cela concernait donc bien Louis, elle avait posé la question, surtout par convention, possible qu'il ne se rende pas à son bureau spécialement pour son frère.  
\- Votre collègue de chimie a proposé un entretient auquel il n'a pas été réceptif du tout, ça n'a donné aucun résultat mais, visiblement, il tenait à se tranquilliser. Quant à la gravité hypothétique de ce qui tourmente votre cadet, je ne peux trancher, je ne sais rien.  
Lou, pas réceptif? Pas étonnant. Son cadet avait pas mal changé depuis la mort de leur aîné mais avec lui il souriait toujours, comme si le voir faisait son bonheur pourtant ça inquiétait Johan de le voir si renfermé...  
\- Peut-être que son deuil est plus long que ce que je pensais, chuchota-t-il sans y prêter attention.

Tout cela datait de quelques années, la disparition de Joseph, la perte de sa jambe... Le jeune Louis avait dû être traumatisé. Il sortit de ses pensées pour se re concentrer sur son interlocutrice.  
\- D'accord, je vois. Merci et désolé du dérangement.

La Reine regardait autour d'elle, qui avait besoin d'argent, d'un service, d'une faveur? Ainsi elle mettrait la suite de son plan à exécution pour débarrasser l'académie de Miguel. Sa présence la dérangeait, un garçon comme lui ne pouvait prétendre à recevoir l'éducation offerte par cet établissement. Non Impossible! La Prédatrice tournait en quête d'une proie...

A peine Louis l'eut-il aperçu qu'il fit un rapide demi-tour. Autant ne pas se retrouver encore sur son chemin, il avait largement eu son quota avec elle et les emmerdes en général. Et il plaignait sincèrement celui ou celle qui finirait entre ses griffes. Quant à Antoine, prévenu par Babeth de cette histoire de dette dont il avait absolument rien à foutre, eh bien, il se fichait aussi de la voir ou non. Installé sur un banc avec Armand pour discuter tranquillement, elle n'avait pas intérêt à venir l'ennuyer.

Son choix se porta sur Thomas Ozanne, elle voulait tester jusqu'où il était possible d'aller avec lui. Souriante, elle se présenta au garçon alors que Loris vérifiait ses mails.  
\- Oh bonjour Thomas aurais-tu un petit moment?  
Loin à l'écart, afin d'être libéré du poids de son cœur, Marian avoua ses sentiments à son professeur d'arts plastique, précisant qu'il n'attendait et n'espérait rien, juste lui dire car il comprenait ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

Thomas la regarda avec une indifférence certaine. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient à venir l'embêter en ce moment?  
\- Tu me veux quoi?  
Clair, simple et précis. Il n'irait pas faire une promenade avec elle juste pour lui faire plaisir.  
Johan s'en senti gêné mais comprenait la démarche de son élève. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule, n'osant le toucher plus, et s'excusa à demi-mots de ne pouvoir faire mieux. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer certes mais aurait voulu le soulager un peu.

\- Un échange de services. J'arrange tes affaires avec l'entraîneur de basket, toi par la réciproque tu m'aides à régler un problème.  
Les yeux de Loris se noircirent dangereusement, si elle avait vu juste ces deux là entretenaient des rapports forts, basés sur leurs sentiments réciproques, si elle ne pouvait pas Jouer vraiment avec le jeune Trappiste son Hacker chéri ferait parfaitement l'affaire... Quant à Antoine, elle avait une carte à lui dévoiler, celle d'une charmante jeune femme clandestinement présente sur le sol Français, pour ne pas la dénoncer à l'immigration ou faire appel à ses contacts dans le Milieu? Ha, ce Passeur lui rendait décidément bien service avec sa manie de protéger sa chère petite fiancée.  
\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec mon entraîneur, on a déjà trouvé une solution ensemble. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'occuperait en effet de tout les trucs d'entretien pour les prochaines semaines suivantes et ensuite l'affaire serait classée. Pour ce qui concernait Antoine, essayer de le faire chanter avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas... Autant dire qu'elle se trompait bien sur lui. Il n'était pas méchant de nature mais son éducation avait bien contribuer à le rendre froid et à le faire réfléchir de façon à ce que ses intérêts passent avant. Désolé pour la clandestine mais il faudra trouver un autre pigeon.

Elle s'approcha de Loris passant la main sur son visage pour examiner la marque de morsure.  
\- C'est une bien vilaine blessure ça...Mais qui sait ce qui te sera fait en prison quand tu prendras plusieurs dizaines d'années pour tout tes piratages, Loire...  
Le concerné se détacha des serres de cette harpie! Comment savait-elle, elle avait dit avoir des liens avec les Kitaev de ce qu'il avait entendu de loin? Ho...A tout les coups, un informateur ou une informatrice avait réussi à dénicher sa véritable identité. Il se calma un instant, comment pourrait elle prouver ce qu'elle avançait?  
\- Ne me touche pas comme ça, merci.

Le basketteur ne dit rien mais n'appréciait pas tellement qu'elle touche son petit-ami. Entre les gens qui venaient l'emmerder et ceux qui se collaient à Loris... Ça commençait à vachement lui pomper l'air. Les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur tout près, il attendait patiemment de voir si il devait agir ou pas. Le moindre signe et il partirait au quart de tour. Qu'elle soit une femme lui empêchera certes de se prendre une baigne mais elle ira se faire voir ailleurs de façon bien claire malgré tout.

La jeune fille lui caressa la joue, tout sourire.  
\- Ha je vois, tu ne me crois pas hein? Disons que j'ai fait appel à un autre génie du métier et avec l'aide de certains clients, il a été facile de te retrouver, parmi tout les élèves ici, une seule personne est assez intelligente, assez méthodique pour réussir ces tours de force... Haha, je pense que la police Serbe serait Ravie de discuter avec toi...

Il serra les dents, ce petit manège commençait lui aussi à le fatiguer.  
\- C'était tous des Vendus... J'suis sûr que les gens nets de c'gouvernement me diraient merci, j'aurais p'être aussi une Médaille, alors va chercher d'autres moyens d'pressions!  
Elle l'ignora pour envoyer un de ses Chiens vers Antoine. Elle venait de penser à tout autre chose.  
\- Bonjour. Dit le larbin à l'ancien héritier De Beauce: le nom de Médée te parle-t-il?

Thomas resta sagement à l'écart mais avait hâte que la donzelle détestée se fasse la malle au plus vite. Concernant les activités de Loris... Eh bien, il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il pensait que c'était pas une bonne idée mais il faisait comme bon lui semblait au final...  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, son regard argent pourrait glacer l'importun jusqu'aux os tant il était aimable... Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Médée lui?  
-Viens en au fait et magne ton derche.  
Armand su à la façon de parler de son partenaire que le sujet était particulièrement sensible. Évidemment il connaissait Médée mais ce n'était pas bon signe que l'inconnu non désiré amène la demoiselle dans la conversation. Au point où Antoine en perde son bon parler...

Elle se tourna vers Thomas.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas que cette adorable bouille blonde se retrouve en prison j'imagine...Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver d'horrible...  
Elle se délectait de cette pseudo puissance qu'elle avait à certains moment sur les autres...  
L'émissaire sourit.  
\- Ca pourrait bientôt très mal se passer pour elle, des Passeurs la cherche, je ne suis qu'un messager je n'en sais donc pas plus...

Alix sentait que sa main allait partir si jamais il continuait à tourner autour de Antoine et Armand comme ça...Oh un magnifique coup de pied dans les testicules...Soudain: illumination.  
\- Hé c'est pas toi qui été accusé de viol mais ton père a fait classer l'affaire?  
Des fois, elle ne regrettait pas de se tenir un peu au fait des actualités locales.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que j'écrase ta face contre le mur par hasard? Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, il n'y a rien pour toi ici.  
Son ton était calme, comme dépourvu d'émotions alors que le basketteur commençait à sérieusement bouillonner intérieurement.  
Oh tiens. Le petit brun lui fit un franc sourire.  
\- Vraiment? Merci de l'info ça va faire accélérer encore plus son dossier de naturalisation légale. Je prends ton nom et je le file au flic pour que tu sois témoin, merci encore.  
Et en plus, d'après l'autre fille là, il était déjà connu des forces de la loi...

Elle tourna les talons en gloussant.  
\- Si tu veux que ton copain se fasse violer en prison, libre à toi, je te pensais plus attentif aux gens, Thomas Ozanne, bonne journée.  
La Reine alla voir comment cet abruti se débrouillait avec Antoine, pas bien, à première vue...Oh, la Crétoise s'en mêlait...Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle assume totalement ses penchants celle là? Rien à dire sur elle.  
Sa Majesté partie, Loris secoua la tête.  
\- Faut la faire interner c'tte fille...

Il envisagea sérieusement le temps d'un instant de la pendre avant de la lester au fin fond d'un lac ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour avoir la paix. Mais ruiner sa vie pour cette pétasse ne le tentait pas tant que ça. Cependant un truc n'était pas faux.  
\- Reste tranquille pour un moment Blondie, ça fera pas de mal.  
Armand ne comprenait pas grand chose à la conversation préféra se taire. Il irait à la pêche aux renseignements auprès de son compagnon quand ils seraient partis de l'académie.

\- Ok... Je suspens mes activités pour le moment.  
Voulant redonner de la légèreté à la situation, il lui chuchota: J'aurais encore plus de temps pour nous Deux, comme ça...  
Il y avait des jours où la vie partait dans tout les sens, il devait s'agir de l'un d'entre eux, dit-il en lui même, pour relativiser.  
La Reine alla à la rencontre du couple ignorant les profondes envies de meurtres d'Alix.  
\- Bonjour les garçons, belle journée non? Il ne fait pas trop frais, c'est appréciable...

Le manieur de ballon orange acquiesça, étant relativement rassuré de savoir que Loris allait se tenir à carreaux quelques temps. Parfois, il valait mieux être prudent.  
\- Ce qui est appréciable c'est que grâce à ton larbin con comme ses pieds, je vais pouvoir dire à Médée que sa naturalisation va aller beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Merci encore pour cette générosité inespérée.  
Oui, ça l'amusait de leur envoyer leur stupidité en pleine face. C'était bien bête de leur part mais ça arrangeait grandement leurs affaires.

Elle ne se départit pas pour autant.  
\- Ha. Bonne nouvelle, vois cela comme un cadeau de ma part, très Cher... Dit-elle d'une voix horriblement mielleuse, à en donner la nausée tellement cela dégoulinait de sucre écœurant. L'idiot en question préféra la jouer profil bas, pas la peine de se ridiculiser davantage...  
\- Magnifique. Alors maintenant très chère, allez jouer plus loin puisque nous n'avons absolument plus rien à nous dire...

Fauché comme les blés et tout un tas d'autres choses mais Antoine restait un fils de riche famille et sa façon d'être n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, toujours aussi "royal" et l'autorité naturelle allant avec. De plus, il avait sa propre rangée de contacts sans compter tout ceux de Borna et ses parents.  
\- Oui, je m'en vais. Ho une dernière chose avant: tu manques beaucoup à Photulas...

Elle claqua des doigts pour que l'autre la suive, l'injuriant copieusement entre ses dents.  
Loris prit la main de Thomas pour les envoyer à l'écart de telle sorte à pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- J'avais trop envie de t'embrasser...

Elle ne lui manquait pas du tout à Antoine, cette folle pot de glu qui s'était mit en tête qu'il serait son mari était une épine dans son pied en moins.  
\- C'est qui Pustula? Demanda candidement le fana de courses automobiles.  
L'ex-héritier éclata soudainement de rire, amusé de la façon dont il avait écorché le prénom de cette pimbêche.  
Thomas esquissa un sourire et profita de leur moment d'intimité pour le rapprocher et lui voler un autre baiser, faisant cependant attention à sa lèvre blessée.


	16. Chapter 15

Bonne lecture! Passage à l'institut psychiatrique De la Croix, sujets difficiles psychologiquement pour les chapitres à venir et mention d'inceste. Relations moins saines surtout à travers les personnages de Lech et Julien.

Prostitution infantile sous entendue à travers le passé de Jarmil, avis aux personnes trop sensibles.

Ces avertissements ne prennent pas effet immédiatement mais dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

Un autre couple avait cédé à l'appel du baiser: Sun et Lucas, il l'avait éloigné pour soit disant lui parler en privé cinq minutes, oui ils communiquaient avec leurs langues.  
\- Tu me manquais tellement mon Lucas... Tes amis vont pas piquer une crise au moins?  
Et le collégien l'avait suivi sans la moindre résistance, aimant tellement se retrouver entre ses bras... La réflexion l'amusa un peu.  
\- Sun, je peux vivre ma vie comme je le veux, ils ne me fliquent pas toutes les deux minutes.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils m'aimaient pas beaucoup aussi...

Il renouvela l'expérience de telle sorte à le rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Le petit brun avait un sourire merveilleux à cet instant et ces petites joues rouges tellement chou...

\- Laisse les ronchonner, c'est pas grave.  
De toute façon, il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre que l'effet aurait été le même auprès des jumeaux. Il profita de leur proximité pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son tout nouveau partenaire.

Il le câlina en multipliant les baisers.  
\- Ok tu décides. Je t'aime mon Ange... Je peux pas trop leur en vouloir de chercher à te protéger en un sens, ils en font juste un peu trop...  
Sa main passant dans son dos, la finesse de ce corps le fascinait.  
\- Je peux me protéger tout seul tu sais?  
Oui il était petit et semblait taillé comme une crevette, ce qu'il était, mais avait de la force et était loin d'être bête. Il pouvait se défendre seul si il le voulait. Cela étant, être aidé et entouré n'était pas mal non plus.

Il hocha la tête, tout cela il le savait ou s'en doutait. De nouveau il l'embrassa savourant les instants à ses cotés.  
\- Oui t'es pas sans défenses, c'est pour ça...Que je trouve qu'ils en font trop... J'ai envie de t'offrir quelque chose, tu aimerais quoi?  
Le nouveau couple allait passer son premier après midi officiel le samedi qui suivait si le jeune artiste était motivé et disponible.  
Oh ça, c'était juste dans leurs caractères. Il s'y était habitué. Pour le samedi, il était plutôt d'accord pour le passer avec lui et avec joie. Un cadeau?  
\- Je sais pas... Je n'ai besoin de rien en particulier alors ce que tu voudras fera l'affaire...  
\- Je me souviens que tu es je crois pas trop gâteaux... Tu aimes quel genre de musique et niveau films?

Il restait encore des détails concernant leur relation, or, Sun voulait bien faire tout les efforts demandés tant qu'ils n'exigeaient pas trop non plus, non de la par de Lucas il ne se faisait sur ce point aucun soucis.  
Il rosit un peu quand vint le moment gênant concernant ses goûts. Ça n'avait rien de honteux mais bon...  
\- Les comédies romantiques... Sinon, la pop c'est bien. Ou si une chanson me plaît peu importe le style, je l'écoute mais voilà quoi...  
Et puis bon, il était grand, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait n'en déplaise à ses amis. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux avoir Vincent dans sa poche car celui-ci pourrait ensuite persuader Mathieu.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser suivi d'un "je t'aime" avant de le "rendre" à ses deux amis, ils poseraient sûrement des questions, d'un coté tant mieux, il aurait aimé clarifier la situation entre eux, les jumeaux ne le prennent pas pour ce que ne serait jamais: un sale type profiteur.  
Lucas le laissa alors et rejoignit les deux autres qui ne firent pas de commentaires particuliers et tant mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des justifications. Qui ne servaient à rien au demeurant... Vince' était en train de tripatouiller son smartphone et Math'... réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Kamaria alla frapper à la porte du Docteur Autheville, il avait besoin de lui parler. Agé de 16 ans, il tenait une peluche dans ses bras et pouvait parfois se comporter comme un petit garçon, il parlait d'ailleurs à cette représentation de koala.  
\- On dirait que le Docteur est pas là King...  
Effectivement, Auguste était occupé ailleurs avec un autre patient, appelé un peu en urgence. Dans ces cas là, il fallait chercher un autre membre du personnel ou son collègue Nathan César. Celui-ci pouvait écouter tout aussi bien mais c'était plus compliqué quand il ne s'occupait pas précisément du patient.

Le patient en question était une patiente en plein délire, Hestia venait de mettre le feu à une chaise et piquait une crise devant dont personne, peut être pas même elle ne comprenait le sens.  
Le garçon alla donc le docteur César en chantonnant sans cesser de parler à sa peluche.  
\- Docteur César vous êtes là?  
Et il tentait donc de la calmer autant que possible. C'était triste à dire, mais il était assez habitué à ce genre de problème.

Nathan entendit qu'on l'appelait et vint ouvrir la porte de son bureau, sa tasse de café à la main. Ah, ce n'était pas pour lui à la base. Il devra faire un rapport de l'entretien à Auguste... Oh joie.  
\- Oui, je suis là. Entre et assis-toi.  
\- Bonjour Docteur, King dis bonjour au Docteur! Ordonna l'adolescent de 16 ans avant de s'installer: j'ai encore entendu la voix aujourd'hui, c'était celle de Ma Maman... Et elle était en colère...Comme toujours...Je crois qu'elle est fâchée par ce que je fais avec Hoani...Mais...Je l'aime quand même...

Nathan referma la porte et s'assit. Il salua le jeune homme et sa peluche, tout à fait normalement, et sirota sa caféine chérie en l'écoutant attentivement parler.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose de précis? Interrogea-t-il doucement.  
Ah ces cas... Des gosses perturbés, ils défilaient tous mais les sortir de là... Ils essayaient, eux, mais parfois ça ne marchait absolument pas.

Il caressa la tête de sa peluche.  
\- La même chose, je devrais pas faire ça avec mon grand frère...Mais pourquoi c'est si mal? C'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir un bébé tout les deux...Docteur César vous avez de quoi faire des bombes, même des fausses?  
L'adolescent avait vu avec son frère ses parents mourir lors d'un attentat dix ans plus tôt, depuis, ni lui, ni son aîné ne se remirent du choc, à la puberté, ils avaient développé une relation incestueuse et exclusive.

Ah oui, l'histoire lui revenait en mémoire. Retenir les cas de son collègue en plus des siens... Bon, Auguste s'occupait parfois des siens aussi selon les besoins, les horaires... Enfin bref.  
\- Parce que les relations familiales doivent être dépourvues de sexualité. Le seul membre de la famille avec qui on peut faire l'amour est son époux ou son épouse qui vient lui-même d'une autre famille. Le couple en forme une nouvelle. Tu comprends?

Sans doute que son austère collègue avait déjà tenté d'expliquer ça des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui avait été fait ou dit. Pour l'histoire de bombes...  
\- Je n'ai que des stylos, des feutres, des crayons, des pastels... Alors à moins que tu veuilles la dessiner, non je n'ai rien.  
Il croisa les bras.  
\- Même c'est pas juste...J'ai personne à part Hoani...il m'a protégé quand ces hommes ont voulu me tuer... Il a tiré dans leur tête avec...J'sais plus avec quoi...

Un rire lui échappa: Le Docteur Autheville a dit que si je me conduisais vraiment bien, faire comme mon grand frère et sortir de l'hôpital...Voir de vrais gens... Je sais pas si je peux le faire...  
\- C'est normal de t'avoir protégé. Entre frères on s'aime beaucoup mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas le même amour qu'un couple partage. Votre passé a fait que vous avez mélangé les choses.  
Oui, il était au courant. Lui-même était en train d'essayer d'établir un listing pour que ces jeunes tentent une réinsertion dans la vie quotidienne. Choix difficile et très important.  
\- Essaye. Si mon collègue t'en a parlé c'est qu'il pense que tu peux le faire et il te connaît très bien non?

\- Oui, par contre faudra pas que je m'emmène de peluche...Parce que je suis un grand... Et que les grands...ont pas de peluche...Hoani il est plus normal que moi en fait... Des fois sans ses médicaments, il voit juste des menaces où y en a pas.  
Il prit une feuille qu'il commença à plier en chantant avant de se mettre à parler tout seul, enfin pour lui avec l'âme de sa mère à laquelle il s'excusait mais que c'était comme ça, il aimait son frère plus que tout, il ne pouvait rien changer là dessus et il ne commettait aucun crime.

Nathan préféra rester prudent sur la question de la peluche. C'était à Auguste d'en discuter et de décider avec Kamaria. Lui ne faisait qu'office de substitut pour le moment. Il le regarda faire ses pliages tout en écoutant sa "discussion". Avait-il prit son traitement d'ailleurs?  
\- Kamaria, tu es venu prendre tes médicaments auprès des infirmières?  
Les oublier était problématique dans le sens où les prendre à heure fixe était souvent très important. Ce n'était pas son rayon mais il connaissait les bases.

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire un grand sourire, il avait l'air assez innocent, pourtant il était capable de faire des choses horribles quand l'une de ses peluche lui ordonnait.  
\- Oui Docteur César, mademoiselle Géorgie elle avait aujourd'hui ses chaussures toutes blanches.  
Il ne pouvait pas prononcer correctement le nom de l'infirmière alors elle désignait celle ci par son pays d'origine, nommant sa collègue et compagne mademoiselle Azerbaïdjan.  
\- C'est bien.

Il termina de boire son café et reposa la tasse, essayant de voir ce que le pliage était censé être.  
\- Que fais-tu?  
Quand à sa manie des pays, il partageait en quelques sortes ce point avec William Roy, un petit blond qui vivait dans sa chambre mais lui c'était les villes. Lui-même était appelé N'ver et Auguste, Autun. Ils s'y étaient fait bien que Nathan essayait de corriger ce détail.

Il s'écarta un peu pour lui montrer.  
\- Un lapin, Michelle m'a montré comment, elle sait faire plein de choses avec ses mains, elle dit que c'est pour avoir toujours des choses à faire.  
Il s'appliqua sur les détails, se demandant si William allait pouvoir sortir lui aussi, peut être, ou pas...  
\- C'est très mignon les lapins. Tu les aime bien?

Parler de petites choses quotidiennes était une partie très importante de son travail car son boulot consistait surtout à comprendre les mécanismes de la personne et pour cela, il fallait savoir ses affects.  
Le plus gros point noir de William étant l'automutilation, il était un danger pour lui mais pas pour les autres en résumé. Donc un candidat possible pour sortir et aller étudier dehors, avec d'autres jeunes gens de son âge.

\- J'aime tout les animaux, ce que j'aime pas c'est les armes comme on voit dans les films, les revolvers, ils en avaient eux...Et les bombes aussi...Mais que quand elles explosent... Pas le après, juste le boum, la lumière c'est tellement joli...  
Il continuait son activité en chantant tapotant à l'occasion la tête de sa peluche, il en avait plein, toutes lui parlaient, mais que lui arrivait à les comprendre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, elles ne disaient des fois en plus rien de particulier, même des bêtises.  
\- Ah je vois.

Il le nota distraitement sur une feuille. Pour ne pas oublier. Il l'observait avec intérêt, remontant ses lunettes par habitude. Le psychologue ne les mettait qu'au travail car son œil valide se fatiguait vite. Un bête accident dans sa jeunesse... Mais puisqu'il pensait au jeune Roy...  
\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec William?

Kamaria se rapprocha pour bien entendre, comment ça se passait, bah, il aurait aimé un camarade de chambre parlant plus.  
\- Oui ça se passe bien Docteur César, juste qu'il parle presque pas, c'est dommage j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse discuter tout les deux, mais il veut pas on dirait.

Tout le monde savait que le docteur César appréciait énormément William, le jeune garçon pensait que celui lui rappelait quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté, autrefois.  
\- Il aime beaucoup les trains mais je ne sais pas si tu y connais quelque chose.

Peut-être que de papoter un peu avec son camarade pourrait aider l'adolescent. William avait 17 ans mais quelque part, il était resté bloqué à cette époque obscure où sa mère s'était suicidée à ses 14 ans, aux coups que son père n'aura cessé de lui donner et qu'il avait encaisser pour protéger sa sœur Vanessa qui avait été tué par leur père alors qu'il fêtait ses 16 ans avec ses amis ce qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Le père croupissait en prison. Triste résumé de la vie de ce gamin là aussi...

\- Oui je connais un peu, dites Docteur César, Jarmil il va rester longtemps ici? Parce que Hoani me dit qu'il arrête pas de pleurer.  
Son frère partageait sa chambre avec un pensionnaire assez récent mais non moins complexe? Pour des raisons évidentes, la directrice avait refusé que la fratrie partage la même chambre, ils risquaient de s'isoler encore plus, s'enfermant dans leur monde. Il avait en partie terminé son origami, il pensa alors à l'Américaine bizarre qui venait parfois leur donner des cours de peinture, elle était gentille mais elle parlait trop vite.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais oui, je pense qu'il va rester un bon moment parmi nous. Il faut du temps pour guérir et se reconstruire mais ça ira, on va l'aider. On est là pour ça, pour vous.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la petite bête de papier prendre forme. Ils faisaient de leur mieux, l'ensemble du personnel, pour leur donner une vie plus belle, plus colorée, essayant de remettre sur les rails de la vie sociale tous ces petits wagons mis de coté mais parfois, les roues étaient bel et bien bloquées...

Bientôt, le lapin fit terminé, Kamaria demanda de quoi le colorier, il allait l'offrir au docteur féminin qui ne venait pas tout les jours, elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle aimait bien faire des collections, lui ne collectionnait rien, les peluches, il les gardait pour une raison bien précise. Ce que disait le médecin fit écho dans son esprit: la vie de ce garçon là avait été une véritable horreur, il appelait presque tout les hommes Maître.  
\- Je vois...

Il eut à sa disposition tout un tas de matériel de dessin pour colorier et Nathan se pencha en arrière, calé au fond de son fauteuil. Encore une tâche bien ardue se profilait à l'horizon et une fois n'est pas coutume, lui et Auguste devaient s'entendre pour mener à bien la barque. Les cas compliqués nécessitaient les deux branches de métier.  
\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas trop quand même, garde à l'esprit ta propre guérison même si c'est bien de se faire du souci pour les autres.

Il habilla celui ci de toutes les couleurs lui rajoutant un petit collier avec un ruban, comme le chocolat Lindt mais pas rouge. Tout à son projet il s'interrogea sur le docteur Autheville avec quel patient il travaillait là? Il se mordillait la langue pour bien se concentrer, se disant que s'il voulait devenir ami avec William il devrait apprendre des choses sur les trains, enfin, il y avait les livres, internet. Bien qu'immature, Kamaria n'en restait pas moins intelligent.

C'était plutôt joli en convint le professionnel de santé. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous de prévu alors ce n'était pas grave si Kamaria traînait un peu dans son bureau. Il réfléchissait, que pourrait-il lui conseiller si celui-ci voulait être ami avec son camarade de chambrée? Son regard brun-rouge se posa alors sur un paquet de biscuits qu'il gardait toujours et l'idée lui vint.  
\- Si tu n'es pas très intéressé par les gâteaux aux noix, Will les aime beaucoup. Juste un conseil en passant si tu veux essayer.  
\- Peux pas les noix, je suis pas allergique mais j'ai du mal à bien les avaler.

Il saisit où le praticien voulait en venir: Ho je peux en prendre un peu pour les lui ramener, il serait sûrement content!  
Ses yeux pétillèrent à cette idée.  
C'était un peu la méthode "cour de récré, je te donne un gâteau alors on est copains" mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit. Nathan sourit alors et lui donna l'un des petits sachets individuels.  
-Voilà. Je pense aussi que ça lui fera plaisir que tu penses à lui.

Il rangea les crayons après l'avoir remercié, le garçon des îles n'avait rien contre les gens en général, il souhaitait devenir un peu l'ami de tout le monde, sauf qu'il n'employait pas toujours les méthodes qu'il fallait.  
\- C'est bientôt l'heure du goûter et j'ai fini mon lapin, je vais aller voir s'il en veut. Merci Docteur César bonne journée!  
Rendu à la chambre, même s'il s'agissait de la sienne en partie, il frappa.

Il se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte et lui sourit quand il partit.  
\- Au revoir, bonne journée à toi.  
William lança un "entrez" laconique, ne songeant pas à ce quelqu'un veuille le voir ou quelque chose du genre. Il était assit devant la fenêtre et contemplait le ciel, indéfiniment.

Il attendit quelques minutes après être entré pour sortir le paquet de gâteaux.  
\- C'est l'heure du goûter, tu en veux?  
Après, il irait voir son frère quand son camarade de chambre aurait besoin de se retrouver de nouveau seul, Hoani commençait à lui manquer.

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à décliner comme à son habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre tentait une approche, quand il compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva alors pour venir à sa rencontre et ce fut peut-être la première fois qu'il regarda son camarade dans les yeux.  
\- Oui... Je les aime bien ceux là.

Assise dans le bureau Catherine attendait que les deux médecins officiant dans l'aile des moins de 18 ans ne viennent la rejoindre, elle se disait que cette option était une chance pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il fallait la saisir, remettre ceux qui pouvaient dans un cursus scolaire classique, l'idée l'avait séduite.

Nathan trouva Auguste en chemin et ils se rendirent tout deux au bureau de leur directrice. Ils convinrent que le psychiatre allait parler le premier puisque ses cas étaient plus compliqués et qu'ils méritaient une plus longue discussion. Le psychologue proposerait ensuite sa propre sélection. Certains patients leur étaient communs mais ceux là n'étaient pas aptes à sortir encore.

Comme à son habitude, elle leur proposa des gâteaux ainsi que de quoi boire, elle faisait toujours ainsi avant de débuter une réunion.  
\- Bonjour, merci d'être venus à tout les deux. Je pense que nous allons être d'accord sur ce point, Michelle peut rejoindre ce programme, même si elle ne veut pas, je pense que cela lui montrera qu'elle n'est pas une espèce de bombe à retardement capable de tout ravager sur son passage. Êtes-vous d'accord?  
\- Oui, je pense.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec César.  
Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que sur leurs patients qu'ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord. Ils venaient de la même région mais ça s'arrêtait là, les points communs... Pourtant ils avaient fait une partie de leurs études ensemble avant de finir par se retrouver dans cet institut. Étrange coïncidence.

Elle tourna la page suivante, déjà autant exclure d'office ceux et celles qu'ils était hors de question d'inclure au projet, ha voilà: Bianci, elle, représentait une menace trop sérieuse, mais elle aimait avoir l'approbation de tout le monde, elle ne dirigeait pas vraiment, elle supervisait, travaillant autant qu'eux, sur un autre terrain souvent.  
\- Bianci, là pas de surprises, elle serait capable de repartir dans ses délires, déjà qu'elle a essayé de vous mordre Docteur Autheville.  
Ça, il s'en souvenait bien. Pas forcément agréable comme souvenir mais bon, il fallait faire avec c'était les aléas du métier. Le docteur en provenance de Autun étala alors ses dossiers, résumant rapidement l'histoire de chaque personne et les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait que c'était possible. N'ayant pas grand chose à dire pour le moment, Nathan attendait son tour patiemment.

Elle l'écouta, prit en compte ses arguments, quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de la pile vint le cas Kamaria / Hoani comme ils disaient entre eux.  
\- Et pour ces deux là, vous avez mis que c'était envisageable si je lis bien, pas qu'ils soient foncièrement un problème, du moins, nous devons penser à tout. Qu'est-ce que qui vous fait pencher vers le Oui, Docteur Autheville, puisque c'est surtout vous qui est êtes en charge de la fratrie.  
\- Hoani avance très bien dans son programme et tout deux prennent bien leurs médicaments, à l'heure et sans protester. Le seul souci est vraiment leur relation incestueuse mais hormis ça, je pense que c'est possible. J'en ai discuter avec chacun d'entre eux même si Kamaria n'est pas bien sûr de lui.  
\- Il n' a plus essayé de chercher des terroristes durant vos séances semble-t-il.

Les problèmes venaient en son sens plus de Kamaria qui souffrait d'un gros retard affectif, qu'il n'avait pu combler qu'avec son frère. Pendant un temps, il s'était intéressé à une jeune fille mais elle avait quitté l'institut, la petite ayant seulement fait une dépression.  
\- Je sais que son problème principal est avec les bombes et toute la corrélation de son trauma mais je parlais de sa relation puisqu'ils sont censés, dans la théorie, sortir pour aller à l'école ensemble. Vous voyez le problème non?  
\- Si je peux me permettre, il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord pour essayer mais va falloir que tu en parles en détails avec lui, intervint finalement le psychologue.

Catherine voyait ce qui dérangeait, en effet se présenter comme frères et sœurs tout en s'embrassant ouvertement aux yeux des autres, ça choquait, ce n'était culturellement pas acceptable. Elle reporta son attention sur le psychologue, Kamaria avait manifesté la volonté de faire des efforts au sujet de sa proximité avec Hoani? Cela avait un aspect encourageant.  
\- Oui nous sommes tous d'accord pour reconnaître cela, le fait qu'il l'ai dit montre qu'il a conscience de la nature de ses sentiments, avant il ne comprenait pas, pensant presque que nous avions un problème.  
\- Cela étant, je laisse Auguste poursuivre son travail avec eux et lui particulièrement. Tout n'est sans doute pas très clair.  
\- Évidemment. Et j'ai fini avec ma présentation, on va pouvoir passer à la tienne si Madame le veut bien, conclu l'austère autunois en resserrant sa cravate déjà parfaitement mise.  
Une fois assuré de son accord, Nathan commença alors à présenter ses choix et à les expliquer.

Elle l'écouta avec patience pensant qu'à la fin de la cette réunion, un petit tour dans le bâtiment III l'attendait, le jour de son entretient avec Jean, qu'allait il donc raconter cette fois? C'était à l'occasion presque amusant, voire divertissant.  
\- Nous voici donc avec 15 candidats, je présenterai les dossiers à monsieur Cohen lors de notre prochaine rencontre, sinon rien de particulier à mentionner?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit platement Auguste.

Le docteur César ne se prononça pas de suite, réfléchissant un moment. Il avait évidemment présenté le cas de William qui avait été accepté sans difficultés. Il espérait simplement que ça fonctionnerait bien. Il l'espérait pour tous bien sûr mais...  
\- Non, le train-train quotidien.

Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle eut un sourire pour le jeune homme, le genre maternel.  
\- Je crois au contraire que de se retrouver avec d'autres jeunes gens sera bénéfique pour William, je sais que vous vous inquiétez vraiment à son sujet.

Le sujet clos, elle allait rendre une petite visite à Jean, ainsi qu'aux autres patients de cette aile. Elle souhaita une bonne journée à ses collègues, puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Autheville retint son commentaire comme quoi Nathan serait trop proche de son jeune patient mais uniquement parce que son travail restait impeccable. Se laisser verser dans le sentimentalisme n'était pas forcément bon ni pour le malade ni pour son médecin.

Wido, l'un des pensionnaires de l'aile pour adultes, envisageait très sérieusement de planter la première personne venant l'importuner. Habituellement aimable et souriant, pour les apparences, là, il montrait ouvertement sa mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi? Parce qu'on lui avait refusé la prochaine sortie d'entre ces murs. Savoir que en plus les marmots allaient pouvoir aller et venir le mettait d'autant plus en rage! Sa colère pourtant, ne se voyait pas tant que ça. Ce qui le rendait sans doute plus dangereux qu'un psychotique lambda.

La responsable de l'institut frappa à la chambre de Jean, c'était une manière de leur montrer qu'ils existaient toujours en tant qu'êtres humains, qu'elle leur accordait du respect. Oh ça, ce n'était pas nouveau, Wildo quoi qu'il en disait derrière ses sourires n'était jamais ravi car il ne pouvait plus s'adonner à toutes ses activités favorites, nocives pour autrui.

Julien, le seul "ami" de Wido, se contentait de le regarder tourner en rond avec une sorte d'amusement. Lui avait fini ici pour diverses histoires de perversions à tendance manipulatrice. Il était plus ou moins dangereux, ses jeux pouvant mener loin quand il abusait un peu trop avec les escort-boys. Le grand rouquin repoussa une mèche de cheveux et soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait que du jus de pomme à la place de la bière...


	17. Chapter 16

Bonne lecture! Passage à l'institut psychiatrique De la Croix, sujets difficiles psychologiquement pour les chapitres à venir et mention d'inceste. Relations moins saines surtout à travers les personnages de Lech et Julien.

Prostitution infantile sous entendue à travers le passé de Jarmil, avis aux personnes trop sensibles.

Ces avertissements prennent effet immédiatement.

* * *

En réalité, l'institut ne faisait pas qu'office d'asile au sens commun, il remplissait aussi le rôle de prison à sécurité minimale, une sorte de maison de correction légère pour les personnes ne pouvant être totalement insérées à la société mais qui ne présentaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour prétendre à une place dans une véritable maison de santé. Le processus nouveau avait fait grincer du monde en Haut lieux mais il leur fallut vite reconnaître son efficacité.  
\- Jean? Insista-t-elle sans forcer.

Celui-ci fini par ouvrir la porte mais pas de beaucoup, l'observant à la dérobée par l'ouverture. Ayant pris le temps de la reconnaître, il lui laissa finalement assez de place pour rentrer mais referma aussitôt pour être certain que personne d'autre ne la suive et la fixer ensuite pour analyser son comportement. Une fois que sa paranoïa serait apaisée, il serait beaucoup plus simple de lui parler et de discuter avec lui.

Elle le laissa procéder à son inspection, calmement, c'était un important rituel pour lui, elle restait immobile, attendant les deux à cinq minutes nécessaires au jeune homme pour retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il fallait parfois s'adapter aux besoins de leurs pensionnaires.

Le parisien vint donc s'asseoir et l'invita d'un geste de la main à faire de même. Il ne la lâcherait pas des yeux pendant toute la durée de leur conversation mais il serait assurément plus détendu. Preuve: il lui sourit.  
\- Bonjour Catherine, comment vous portez-vous?

Elle le remercia rendant son sourire à l'intéressé, il avait cessé de la détailler en tout sens, bon signe, il s'apaisait, la discussion devenait donc possible à ce stade là, preuve évidente, il l'amorçait lui même.  
\- Je me porte très bien Jean, et vous?  
Cette politesse lui changeait agréablement d'un grand nombre de personnes logeant dans ce couloir ci.  
\- Ça peut aller. Autant que possible si vous voyez...  
Même avec les médicaments et le suivi psychologique béton qu'il recevait, Jean avait toujours beaucoup de mal à rester enfermé en ces lieux. Entouré de ces gens plus ou moins dangereux et avec lesquels il avait dû mal à s'entendre. Et son vœu de trouver l'amour avait filé aux oubliettes...  
\- Comme vous ne posez pas vraiment de problèmes à l'administration j'envisage de vous monter au secteur B, les patients sont moins agressifs, beaucoup vous ressemblent d'ailleurs, mais compte tenue de votre dossier, il avait été décidé de vous mettre ici, sauf que, je ne pense pas que vous y ayez vraiment votre place. Dit elle: j'imagine qu'un environnement plus apaisant vous conviendrait davantage.

La période dite d'observation passée, il devint évident pour Catherine que Jean ne représentait en rien une menace, son état moral s'améliorerait de plus.  
\- Vraiment? Ça serait bien... Je sais que j'ai fait des choses mauvaises, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais faire du mal à ces gens, pas objectivement du moins. Je pensais vraiment être dans une situation où je devais me défendre...

Il esquissa un sourire triste, sa vie ayant volé en éclats depuis longtemps. Jeune chef d'une très grande entreprise, la pression l'avait vite détruit au point de voir le mal partout. Cependant, savoir qu'il allait échapper à cette atmosphère étouffante lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.  
\- J'aurais bien voulu vous proposé du thé mais...

Le voir ainsi la rendit encore plus heureuse, elle aimait apporter du réconfort et du bien être quand elle pouvait, mais si elle devait sévir, elle n'hésitait pas, pour le bien du / de la concerné(e), afin de protéger de potentielles victimes. La jeune femme voulait se croire juste mais elle savait en tant qu'humain qu'elle commettait des erreurs, alors elle espérait toujours agir au mieux.  
\- Lors de notre entretient à venir ce sera possible de boire une tasse de thé, oui. Beaucoup de personnes soignées votre secteur prochain souffrent de dépression ou troubles qui le rendent dangereux pour eux même, vous devriez arriver à nouer plus facilement des liens là bas.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux gente dame, déclara doucement le patient.  
Si il avait l'occasion de retrouver des livres et des outils culturels, ça lui serait grandement bénéfique. Hormis son problème de paranoïa, il était un homme sensible à l'amour, à l'art et la culture, ayant déjà beaucoup de connaissances sur de vastes sujets.

L'aile B avait une bibliothèque, des séances de peinture, beaucoup de choses mises en place pour faciliter leur séjour, les pensionnaires y venaient d'eux mêmes pour la plupart conscients d'avoir un problème ou une blessure d'ordre de traumatique, c'était là par contre où les départs et les arrivées se faisaient le plus fréquentes en raison du caractère temporaire d'un grand nombre de séjours.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Bien même si j'apprécie votre compagnie, j'ai d'autres chambres à visiter. Votre déménagement se fera dans les trois jours à venir, au plus tard, tout dépendra des sorties du début de semaine. Passez donc une bonne journée, Jean.  
\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Madame. Prenez soin de vous.

Il la raccompagna à la porte mais vérifia bien que personne n'allait entrer chez lui ou essayer de le faire avant de la fermer à nouveau. La poignée était d'ailleurs souvent bloquée par une chaise ce qui posait quelques soucis pour le personnel mais Jean n'était pas le pire à gérer. Sans doute qu'il serait bien plus à l'aise dans son nouveau secteur.

Une dernière salutation et direction Julien, Wido...Heu non, de part son tempérament, elle l'évitait au possible, pas sur son Territoire, elle se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, non qu'elle le craigne, mais elle gardait à l'esprit que sous des dehors agréables, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus dangereux patient de cet institut jouant d'ailleurs à forces égales avec un autre de 19 années mais ayant démembré plusieurs inconnus pour des rituels occultes. Retour au rituel, frapper.

Wido qui aperçu Catherine justement et lui fit un grand sourire. Dommage, elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui... C'était une belle femme. Il aimerait tant dessiner de belles lignes sur sa peau douce avec sa pointe effilée. Tant pis. Vivement qu'il se tire d'ici. Julien demanda explicitement d'entrer, étant occupé à fixer sa prothèse pour pouvoir ensuite se lever. Il ne portait pas de jambe artificielle classique, préférant celle sportive. Quand à savoir comment il se l'était payée...

Et la directrice n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à celles qui eurent le malheur de tomber sur le jeune homme, trop consciente de ce qui lui arriverait. Elle ferma donc la porte derrière elle, s'asseyant le temps qu'il termine. A son air de prédateur caché sous un bon masque d'amabilité, elle avait bien vu à quoi aspirait Wido, ce qui ne figurait pas sur la liste de ce qu'elle considérait comme des amusements.

N'ayant rien à faire, l'homme aux cheveux cendrés parti à la recherche d'une âme faible avec laquelle s'amuser. On se passait le temps comme on pouvait.  
Le rouquin fini son activité puis laissa tomber la patte de son jean et lui sourit.  
\- B'jour M'dame. Vous faites votre ronde habituelle? Attention, certains vous trouve un peu trop charmante et c'est pas pour une glace à la menthe ~  
\- Je sais, Julien, bonjour à vous aussi. En effet, puisque je suis en charge de votre aile, alors les filles n'ont pas fait des leurs aujourd'hui ou hier soir?

En disant cela, elle parlait d'une demoiselle érotomane complètement retranchée dans son monde au point de ne plus se souvenir qu'elle avait justement tué l'homme qu'elle aimait, par erreur certes et une autre parlant avec les animaux et les plantes mais qui avait fait subir d'horribles sévices à ceux et celles qu'elle voyait comme des nuisances dont il fallait se débarrasser afin de nettoyer cette pauvre Planète.  
\- Bof, j'en sais rien. Vous savez, moi les filles j'y porte pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il préférait les garçons à tout les niveaux. Et puis vu ses voisines de palier... Autant dire que ça ne lui donnait pas envie de leur parler. Pourquoi il s'intéressait à Wido? Parce qu'il le trouvait fascinant et il n'était pas assez faible d'esprit pour se faire manipuler. De fait il agaçait le blond mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Sa carrure et son sexe le mettait à l'abri des pulsions peu conventionnelles de son camarade.

Elle rit en l'entendant parler mais aussi en raison de sa grimace, ça oui, elle savait qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec les deux demoiselles en question.  
\- Je comprends, vos rapports n'ont pas évolué vers quelque chose de positif. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous avez montré un certain intérêt envers ce garçon mythomane qui nous a rejoint il y a peu...Ou l'un de vos camarade colporterait il de fausses rumeurs...  
\- Peut-être bien. J'aime les garçons mignons ~

Et il aimait leur faire beaucoup de choses. Julien adorait le jeu de la séduction et l'appliquait à n'importe qui attirant son attention. Si ça marchait, il redoublait d'intérêt jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait: un amour inconditionnel de la part de l'autre. Ayant recours à la manipulation des esprits faibles si il le fallait.

Catherine se doutait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il lui confie vraiment cette information. Celui auquel elle pensait avait tout de ce qui s'appelait une Bouille d'ange, cela ne l'avait pas empêché du haut de ses 18 ans même s'il en faisait moins de massacrer sadiquement plusieurs de ses camarades de classe pour des motifs qu'il refusait de donner, même s'il avait été reconnu Multiple, sa vraie personne semblait tout aussi dangereuse que son alter ego.  
\- S'il s'agit de la même personne ne lui laissez rien de coupant entre les mains.  
\- Oh, comme pour mon cher ami qui vous trouve très jolie.

Wido qui se baladait toujours avec un couteau sur lui. Même en plastique. C'était psychologique mais heureusement le personnel savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui laisser un quelconque objet coupant à portée de main. Même si il était sûrement capable de planter quelqu'un avec un stylo de façon tout à fait méthodique. De l'art presque. Morbide il est vrai.  
\- Vous me vouliez quelque chose au fait?  
\- Non je fais uniquement mon tour d'inspection pour voir si tout va bien. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

A la mention de Wido, elle eut un soupire intérieur, intérêt dont elle se serait bien passée mais qu'y pouvait elle? Un cri s'éleva dans tout le couloir, des sortes d'incantations en une langue incompréhensible. Le voilà qui refaisait des siennes... Suivi d'un rire dément venu d'ailleurs. Ha ce secteur était loin d'être son préféré...  
\- Ça va je suppose mais j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici un jour.  
Julien ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Six mois, un an, deux? Pas plus que ça mais pas foutu de savoir combien exactement.  
\- Oh, il chante, commenta platement le jeune homme qui approchait doucement de la trentaine.

Elle prit donc congé du jeune homme pour aller voir les autres, manquant de se faire étrangler, déchirer sa blouse, arracher des cheveux, oui son métier n'était pas de tout repos, bien au contraire. Quand elle remonta vers les patients moins virulents et qu'elle croisa le Docteur César elle ne peut retenir un "ouf" de soulagement.  
Celui-ci lui sourit avec amabilité puis lui demanda si tout allait bien. Derrière lui se trouvait le frêle William qui marchait en regardant le sol. Ils faisaient quelques pas ensemble, histoire de le faire sortir un peu de sa chambre et de discuter de la nouvelle approche de son futur.

A la vue du garçon elle s'adressa à lui.  
\- Oui, ça va juste un tour chez nos amis de l'aile I. Bonjour William, alors que penses tu du fait d'aller étudier dans un établissement classique? Ça ne t'angoisse pas trop?  
Ah, tout s'expliquait. Le blond releva la tête mais ne la regardait pas vraiment en face.  
\- Bonjour Madame... Je crois que ça peut aller puisque N'ver le dit... Sinon, j'arrêterais et on essayera plus tard...

Il répétait laconiquement l'accord dont ils avaient convenu au fil des séances.  
\- Oui, je pense que le docteur a raison, c'est une très bonne expérience pour toi. Et tu t'entends bien avec ton camarade chambre?

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aborder ce point avec lui, comme elle ne le suivait pas personnellement, mais le cas de Kamaria était quand même bien lourd.  
\- Il essaye souvent de me parler...  
Or la communication n'était pas son fort. Il ne détestait pas son coloc' mais Will ignorait quoi faire ou dire la plupart du temps à l'autre ado. Cependant, il pouvait ajouter une chose positive.  
\- Il me donne les gâteaux aux noix... Ce sont mes préférés.

Il y eut un rapide échange complice avec son collègue, visiblement, il avait aidé l'adolescent à entrer en contact avec lui, ce qu'elle trouva judicieux.  
\- Je crois qu'il voudrait que nous deveniez amis en fait... C'est tout.  
Elle ne suivait pas personnellement William mais connaissait son dossier, le garçon manquait d'aisance sur le plan relationnel.

Nathan acquiesça légèrement, c'était exactement ça. Le jeune haussa les épaules, visiblement pas très enclin ou du moins, pas spécialement emballé.  
\- Être ami avec moi n'apportera rien de bien.  
\- Il ne veut pas l'être pour obtenir quelque chose, juste parce qu'il t'apprécie.  
\- C'est tout aussi étrange N'ver.  
\- Et tu sais Kamaria est loin d'être en sucre comme on dit. Tu dois juste voir les choses autrement, si tu veux avoir un ami ou non.

Elle pensait que le jeune garçon comprendrait mieux les choses en les exprimant ainsi, enfin il y avait une marge.  
Une infirmière s'approcha.  
\- Excusez moi où est le docteur Autheville, s'il vous plait?

William ne su que répondre. Avoir un ami? Il n'en avait plus depuis très longtemps. Il pourrait éventuellement essayer... Peut-être.  
\- Normalement, il est dans son bureau à cette heure, répondit aimablement le docteur César.  
Il ne connaissait pas par cœur les horaires de son austère collègue mais il en avait une vague idée.

\- Merci! Allez toi, viens. Ordonna elle avec lassitude à un garçon hébété qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme se mettait dans cet état. Catherine le regarda passer avec une certaine tristesse, leur nouveau pensionnaire: Jarmil, que s'était il donc passé cette fois ci?

L'infirmière prit la main de celui ci pour le traîner, frappant énergiquement à la porte qui lui avait été indiquée par l'autre praticien.  
Nathan retint un soupir en voyant ce triste spectacle puis la voix douce de Will lui demanda si il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre. Ce à quoi il acquiesça, le regardant partir.  
Auguste vint ouvrir la porte et fit entrer l'infirmière et le garçon, refermant de suite le panneau de bois pour éviter tous commérages.

Elle l'assit sur une chaise.  
\- Tu bouges pas, tu gardes tes vêtements et tu lui sautes pas dessus, COMPRIS?  
L'intéressée en devenait menaçante, mais elle avait autre chose à faire, enfin! Je vous le laisse Docteur, on m'attend bâtiment C.  
\- Merci, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Une fois le dragon parti, il s'assit et planta son regard vert olive dans celui du jeune homme face à lui.  
\- Jarmil, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a appris c'est tout... J'ai enlevé mes vêtements pour qu'il puisse se faire plaisir... Elle est arrivée et a crié...Je fais juste ce que le client veut... Où est le problème?

Le jeune patient n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'était plus dans un réseau depuis plusieurs mois, il continuait d'agir de cette manière, aguichant, offrant ses services...  
\- Jarmil... Il n'y a pas de clients ici. Tu ne dois pas te déshabiller devant des gens. C'est fini et interdit. Tu comprends, interdit?  
Si la situation complète ne lui entrait pas dans la tête, ce qui était compréhensible, il allait essayer de lui faire intégrer la notion morceau par morceau.

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche avant de lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- Pourquoi c'est interdit? Plus de clients...? Je... Je vais faire quoi alors...Je suis juste un jouet moi...  
Il semblait au bord des larmes.  
\- Du calme. On va remédier à tout ça, petit à petit. On va y arriver ensemble, d'accord? Ne t'angoisse pas trop.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son tiroir puis lui donna un bonbon, essayant un peu maladroitement de lui remonter le moral. Auguste n'était pas encore habitué à Jarmil.  
\- C'est interdit parce que ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, on t'a appris de mauvaises choses mais on va corriger ça.

Il fixa la douceur sucrée avec appréhension, lui n'y avait pas droit, il allait grossir sinon. Ce qu'il expliqua à l'adulte.  
\- Ça fait prendre du poids, j'y ai pas droit...  
Le pauvre se sentait perdu, ces gens lui demandaient de changer totalement son attitude? De devenir quelqu'un d'autre? De...? De penser autrement? De mauvaises choses? Sa tête tournait presque...  
\- Tu peux manger si tu veux. Ton poids n'a pas d'importance.

Il compris en l'observant que tout ça faisait beaucoup pour lui et encore une fois, c'était compréhensible.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux te reposer un peu?  
Déjà, premier pas, il porta la douceur à ses lèvres, c'était bon, ça faisait du bien à l'âme, comme si le bonbon voulait le consoler. A sa question il secoua la tête: Non...Mais y a un garçon ici qui m'a embrassé...C'est...Mal...?

Auguste sourit un peu, un petit pas mais c'était bien. Tout avancement était bon à prendre aussi infime soit-il. Ensuite... question ardue. Il fallait bien choisir ses mots.  
\- Ce n'est pas mal réellement mais pour éviter trop de confusion pour toi, il faut que ce genre de situation n'arrive plus pendant un moment. Si on veut t'embrasser, tu dis non. D'accord?  
\- D'accord Docteur... Murmura-t-il.

Si les baisers étaient interdits, les câlins aussi alors, ainsi que les plaisirs que son camarade de chambre demandait, mais ça il ne fallait pas en parler...  
\- On a du temps mais pour t'expliquer en gros, on va apprendre ensemble la différence entre l'affection que tu veux donner à une personne particulière via ton corps et ce que tu as fait avant. En attendant, il faut essayer de restreindre ce genre de débordements pour que tu arrives à faire toi-même la part des choses.  
Il avait essayé de faire simple mais peut-être que c'était encore compliqué.

Alors, le psychiatre voulait parler de cette chose appelée amour sans doute... Mais, s'il ne travaillait plus, il ne servait plus à rien...  
-...Je...N'existe plus...Alors si je suis...plus une...Poupée...!  
\- Non Jarmil, tu existes toujours. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi mais tu vas apprendre à vivre par toi-même sans être autre chose, tu n'es pas un jouet. Tu es un être humain avec ta vie, ta personnalité, tes envies, tes craintes.  
Que le travail allait être long et épineux...  
-...Une...vraie...Personne...? Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi...? Pourquoi ça fait si...Mal... Sanglota-t-il, totalement désorienté.

Il sentait ses joues s'humidifier toutes seules, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter... Que faire maintenant? Il ne fallait pas pleurer ou...Il allait être puni...  
\- Oui, une vraie personne. C'est dur au début mais tu verras, ça ira mieux après.  
Il le regarda un moment puis Auguste poussa la boîte de mouchoirs en papier vers son patient et adoucit un peu plus sa voix.  
\- Pleure si tu veux. Ça aide à évacuer.

Il se mordit la lèvre avec force avant de le remercier d'une voix blanche.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression...Que ma tête...Va exploser...Que...Quelque chose...me tue de l'intérieur...  
Oui, ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions pour le jeune Slovène.  
\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Ca fait beaucoup, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à tenir le choc.

Et le mot n'était pas choisit au hasard, c'était un véritable choc pour le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, aussi horrible soit-il, était en train de tomber en miettes du jour au lendemain.  
-...Je peux...Aller dormir...Maître...? Je promets que je travaillerai toute la nuit et que je serai gentil...  
Il souffrait tellement qu'il confondait le monde réel et ses souvenirs.  
D'autant que la vie de Jarmil n'avait jamais été autre chose, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ses trois premières années, les seules à peu près normales.

Le renvoyer dans sa chambre avec son camarade peut-être présent n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il se leva et le prit doucement par le bras.  
\- Moi c'est le docteur Autheville. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, tu vas dormir à l'infirmerie et ne fera rien de plus.  
Et en plus il sera surveillé par la personne de garde. Mesure exceptionnelle cela dit.

Arrivé là bas, l'adolescent sombra dans les bras de Morphée, même si ses pleurs coulaient toujours. Dans l'aile I, Lech s'ennuyait à la recherche d'un partenaire ou d'une victime pour passer le temps, il regardait autour de lui, sans trouver ce qui lui aurait vraiment plu...

Julien errait dans les couloirs, ayant perdu son passe-temps favori. Ce qui arrangeait bien Wido, autant une joute verbale pouvait aider à se détendre autant il ne voulait pas l'avoir en permanence dans ses pattes. La marche un peu bizarrement chaloupée du rouquin provoquait d'ailleurs un clic-clic à cause de la lame lui servant de prothèse. Facile de l'entendre approcher si le silence régnait.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon à peine majeur mais qui n'en restait pas moins délicat, en apparence. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et ne fut pas déçu: un homme pour s'occuper de lui ou à embêter, de quoi le distraire.  
\- Salut...Commença-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas d'ombre sur ce qu'il voulait.

S'il le repoussait ou avait un mouvement de dégoût, il jouerait, sinon, il allumerait.  
Il lui fit un joli sourire et pencha légèrement la tête, comme un animal. Manie gardée de son enfance.  
\- Coucou mon joli ~  
Un mignon garçon tombé du ciel, c'était du pain béni. Autant en profiter puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air farouche.

Le jeune Polonais s'avança sans méfiance, vu l'accueil qu'il avait eu il allait donc pouvoir se faire caresser à loisir, il accepterait même que l'autre lui fasse mal, le force, des fois ça ne le dérangeait pas.  
\- On s'amuse? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Oui, il ne perdait pas de temps quand il sentait la personne en face réceptive.  
\- Ta chambre ou la mienne?  
Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins non plus. Pour la façon de jouer, ils verront une fois dans un lieu approprié. Julien s'approcha alors pour prendre son futur partenaire par la taille et lui sourit à nouveau, amusé de se faire rentrer dedans par un éphèbe.  
\- Ta chambre.  
Sans prévenir il lui vola un baiser, à peine du bout des lèvres, juste pour l'émoustiller un peu. Il adorait faire tourner les hommes, même si l'autre dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de mettre fin à ce petit jeu avant qu'il ne lui arrive encore un truc horrible. Tant pis, si ça se produisait, après tout.

Il l'emmena alors, claudiquant avec une certaine élégance pourtant. La force de l'habitude. Sa main caressait gentiment la hanche de son futur amant. Parfois il était gentil, normal presque et puis parfois... il l'était nettement moins. Aujourd'hui était un jour de bonne humeur mais qui sait ce qui se passerait une fois dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et lui laissa le passage.  
\- Entre donc mon petit chat ~

Il ne se fit pas prier, s'allongeant sur le lit, comme offert, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il ferait, pour le moment, il avait envie de le laisser diriger les opérations. Quelque chose lui disait que ce type parviendrait à le satisfaire, l'adolescent aimait se donner, mais il ne s'abandonnait jamais complètement. A l'image des gens de cette partie de l'institut, il rentrait dans la catégorie Bizarre, au sens malsain, peu rassurant.

Il s'approcha donc et se pencha vers le jeune homme, lui donnant un profond baiser sans même se préoccuper de son avis. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il se redressa un peu, son regard ambré détaillant l'autre sous lui.  
\- Et il a un nom ce petit chat venu se perdre ici...?  
\- Je m'appelle Lech, maou. Lui répondit-il avec un mélange d'amusement et d'insolence. Il ne fit rien pour le stopper, approfondissant au contraire celui ci, le garçon ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.  
\- Enchanté, Julien.  
Amusé de son comportement, il l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant durer leur baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Cependant, si il voulait une bonne raison de ne pas avoir à bouger, autant le ligoter. Logique selon lui.

Cette initiative lui plut, le plus jeune passa la main sur le visage de son partenaire à venir et le gratifia d'un suçon dans le cou, il en avait envie, comme une véritable nympho, en plus de mentir par jeu, il se perdait toujours complètement dans l'acte sexuel. Il connaissait désormais le nom de celui qui allait lui montrer ce petit royaume où il appréciait si souvent de se rendre.  
Oh, une marque... Rare étaient ceux osant le marquer... Pourquoi pas. Un peu d'effeuillage était nécessaire, alliant caresses et baisers, parfois morsures légères à mesure que les vêtements tombaient. Oh, il était très bien fait de sa personne... Est-ce que sa jambe amputée allait le gêner? C'était visible qu'il lui manquait quelque chose mais le rendu sans fringues faisait que la plupart détournait les yeux.

Il soupirait d'aisance, ayant tellement de désir en lui, tant de besoins qu'il fallait combler parce que son corps réclamait la possession d'un autre, que ses doigts et divers objets ne suffisaient plus à éteindre le feu ravageur de ses veines. Il s'entendit soupirer d'une manière un peu excessive mais, il lui fallait sa dose de plaisir.  
Julien ne jugea pas nécessaire de s'attarder trop sur des préliminaires encombrants et passa bien vite à une partie plus pratique des choses. Tirer un coup vite fait ne le dérangeait pas une fois de temps en temps et l'autre semblait très réactif. Autant qu'un escort voir plus... Une sorte de compliment dans son esprit. Pas de préservatif tant pis, il n'y en avait pas et il n'avait pas envie d'aller demander à l'infirmerie. Protestations?

Pour réponse, le garçon écarta légèrement les jambes avant de susurrer "prends moi" ce qui répondit à sa question alors qu'un sourire tentateur et des yeux brillant de luxure s'imposait à la vue de Julien. Il allait le faire hein? Oui, il allait bien lui donner ce qu'il avait tellement besoin...Il allait lui permettre d'oublier? De ne plus se souvenir de ce qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi? Quant à l'autre dans sa tête, Lech aurait tant voulu qu'il se taise.  
Parfait! De toute façon il l'aurait fait même avec des protestations. Il fallu quelques ajustements afin qu'il puisse le prendre de la façon qu'il voulait malgré le handicap de sa jambe et il ne prit aucune pincette pour se faire. Ils baisaient littéralement. Et alors? C'était prévu que ça se finirait ainsi dès la minute où ils s'étaient parlés. Julien dominait son partenaire comme bon lui semblait et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Un bon plan finalement.

Ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout le garçon qui ne cessait de manifester son plaisir à grands renforts de "oui" et autres phrases explicites, il se cambrait pour accentuer la profondeur des mouvement embrassant son partenaire à la limite de la morsure le laissant tirer son coup comme il en avait l'envie, puisque lui avait ce qu'il réclamait à savoir du plaisir. Visiblement l'autre appréciait son corps, ce qui le flattait, il avait toujours aimé plaire aux hommes, aux garçons de son âge aussi mais il devait admettre prendre bien plus de plaisir avec eux.

Julien lui rendait sa fougue dans leurs baisers, si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça, alors que ses coups de reins ne cessaient. Il ne s'occupait que de son plaisir et visiblement, son égoïsme était aussi profitable à son partenaire. Tant mieux pour lui. A 27 ans, il était davantage attiré par les jeunots que par ceux de son âge. Trop masculins à son goût... Mais encore, si jamais il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi pas...

Le plus jeune gémissait, sachant que même après éjaculation de son amant, il en voudrait encore, parce qu'il se sentait bien, cette intrusion dans son corps lui avait toujours procuré cette plénitude indescriptible, même quand il avait été forcé, utilisé par ce type, mais pas besoin de replonger dans les souvenirs. Il le savait, il ne fallait plus aimer personne... Il ouvrait les cuisses, acceptait les membres inconnus ou familiers en lui, puis voilà. Ainsi, il ne risquait plus rien. Pourquoi aimait-il autant ça, lui avait demandé le psychologue lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui tourner autour, lui dire des obscénités, qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne là sur le bureau... Parce qu'il ne pensait jamais à rien quand il se retrouvait sous un mec...

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de raisons bien définies concernant le comportement déviant du rouquin. La mort de son frère aîné, le désamour du cadet? Il ne semblait pas y porter grande importance. Son accident et le fait qu'on regarde différemment? Peut-être. Ou pas. Il ne cherchait pas et laissait les psy réfléchir à son cas sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Julien tirait sèchement sur les hanches de son amant, faisant claquer leurs peaux à un rythme soutenu. Il voulait juste le baiser et le jeter comme les autres quoique il était plutôt bon alors... En tout cas, il pliait sans broncher à sa volonté même si ça manquait un peu du piquant de la manipulation ça restait appréciable.  
\- Aller, crie pour moi chaton. Crie pour qu'ils t'entendent tous prendre ton pied...

Cette demande déguisée en ordre le fit rire, attitude à éviter pendant un acte sexuel, son souffle risquait d'en pâtir. Pourtant, ça ne changea rien, il n'allait pas se détruire les cordes vocales, lui avait toujours soupiré, gémit sans trop en faire. Certes Julien lui donnait pile ce qu'il était venu chercher avec lui mais il ne voulait pas pour autant changer sa façon d'être, il se rappelait trop de tout ce que cela lui avait coûté. Une guimauve enfantine dont il n'avait pas tardé à payer le prix... Un gamin prêt à tout pour que son modèle le félicite...

Peu importait, il se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre maintenant, un qui cherchait juste à se vider, à se soulager, pas grave, lui avait été honnête dans ses intentions... Daddy... Et la voix dans sa tête qui continuait son sermon. Qui était vraiment Lech entre eux deux?  
\- Tu ne veux pas? Ce n'est pas drôle...

Il pourrait essayer de le faire crier d'une autre façon. Mais ses médocs l'avaient un peu assommé honnêtement. Quelles saloperies... Tant pis pour cette fois. A la place il l'embrassa presque violemment, sachant quoi faire pour réduire le souffle de Lech au véritable strict minimum, ça plus l'effort, son cerveau allait vite se retrouver dans le coton. Il y avait plusieurs façons de faire plier quelqu'un si demander ne fonctionnait pas. Et celle là était une technique toute simple en soit. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu dans la peau du jeune mais c'était juste pour ne pas glisser, pas vraiment prévu mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Une trace de plus ou de moins.

La tête tournait, il commençait à tout mélanger, il n'allait pas tarder à appeler son partenaire Daddy si ça continuait à ce rythme, pourtant, il passait un moment délicieux. Il n'avait jamais crié pour une autre raison que supplier ce crétin d'étudiant bourré d'arrêter de lui faire Ça... Ce connard devait bien se rendre compte pourtant, il faisait la moitié de sa taille, il existait quand même, une différence importante entre un gamin entrant tout juste au collège et un type proche de la fac...? Il l'avait fait payer de toute façon...Mais suite à cela, il n'avait jamais plus eu le moindre câlin, ni caresse, rien: Monsieur n'aimait pas que son Minet ai été utilisé par un tiers. Il préféra se concentrer sur son étalon du jour, quand il sentit les griffures, au contraire, il laissa échapper une profonde exclamation de contentement. Çà faisait Mal? C'était des fois même Mieux...  
Lui-même en perdait son souffle mais la jouissance par manque d'oxygène était l'un de ces jeux qu'il appréciait grandement. Il serait capable de le faire durer longtemps, parfois ses partenaires s'évanouissaient mais tant pis. Lui y trouvait son compte. Il se redressa un peu pour un meilleur angle, tirant ainsi Lech avec lui, tendant ses bras toujours liés, l'étirant. Inconfortable? Aucune importance.

Pas de risques avec le jeune Polonais, il savait encaisser, il avait un peu l'habitude des mauvais traitements au lit, là ça tirait juste un peu mais restait largement supportable. Il envisageait de laisser ce presque inconnu le prendre autant qu'il le voulait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise ou que lui ne crie Grâce...  
Julien ne s'occupait qu'à peine de l'autre, il était juste le corps qu'il baisait. Ni plus ni moins. Une fois, il y a longtemps, il avait aimé un garçon. Aimé à sa façon mais ça c'était mal fini alors il avait abandonné. Le sexe demandait moins d'efforts que l'amour et n'apportait pas autant de déconvenue. Il suffisait de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il prit son plaisir et en profita grandement quand bien même son partenaire ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Bon joueur malgré tout, il le détacha puis s'assit et tapota ses cuisses.  
\- Viens prendre ce qu'il te manque...  
Sa jambe lui imposait des limites et si l'autre voulait décrocher la timbale orgasmique, il allait devoir donner du sien.

Ayant reçu le message, Lech le chevaucha jusqu'à son propre orgasme...C'était...Tellement...Bon... Il resta quelques minutes, cherchant à retrouver une respiration moins laborieuse, puis déposa fougueusement ses lèvre sur les siennes. Il attendit ce moment pour lui chuchoter "baise moi encore..." Julien allait se demander sur qui il était tombé...D'autant qu'il formula son désir d'un air suppliant au bord des larmes.

Encore quelques moments d'amnésies, par pitié... Oh, une faille. Il baisait pour oublier quelque chose? C'était son problème mais puisqu'il le voulait...

\- Remet-moi en forme et prends ce que tu veux chaton, on a plein de temps...

Le dîner ou même le couvre-feu était encore loin, leur laissant une bonne tranche pour jouer à leur façon...


	18. Chapter 17

Présence d'une scène charnelle non explicite entre deux jeunes personnages masculins.

* * *

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, entreprenant de le masturber avec soin, il voulait que ça continue... Quoi que pour leur prochaine fois...un peu de douceur peut être? Oh... Effectivement...Trop tard... Les yeux du garçon se troublèrent pour une personne bien moins confiante, beaucoup plus douce, plus enfantine en un sens, les Joies des Multiples. L'adolescent délaissa le membre pour un câlin.  
Julien s'en trouva prit un peu au dépourvu. Bon, il avait déjà bien prit son plaisir avant alors... Il passa un bras dans le dos du plus jeune et le rapprocha, les collant l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait considérer ça comme une pause. Il savait être doux si il le souhaitait même si c'était surtout pendant la période séduction généralement.

La voix avait complètement changé aussi, enfin pas au point d'en être méconnaissable, mais l'intonation n'avait plus rien à voir. La tête contre son torse, il ferma les yeux.  
\- Soyez gentil avec moi, Monsieur s'il vous plaît...  
C'était l'heure de la migraine pour Julien...  
Ah. Un schizo? Galère généralement. Potentiellement intéressant, aller savoir. Il baissa les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux.  
\- Toujours Lech?

Parfois, ils se donnaient un autre prénom alors autant poser la question.  
\- On sait pas qui est vraiment Lech...En fait... C'était...le départ Lech...On l'est...sans l'être...on a gardé le même nom...juste...vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler comme vous voulez...Monsieur...  
Un sentiment de sécurité injustifié et irrationnel s'emparait de lui...Comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver contre cette personne...  
\- Bon, tu resteras Lech alors. Moi c'est Julien, appelle moi comme ça.  
N'importe qui pouvait se faire appeler Monsieur or lui appréciait que ses partenaires ne s'adressent qu'à lui. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à quoi faire.  
\- D'ailleurs, tu veux quoi toi?

Il hocha la tête de façon un peu soumise mais digne d'un enfant sage. Ce qu'il demandait? Pas grand chose.  
\- Des câlins surtout...Qu'on soit gentil avec moi...Qu'...on me fasse pas...Mal...  
La fragilité apparaissait soudainement, ce que le garçon n'aurait pas apprécié de son alter ego...Même si depuis quelques années, ils ne savaient plus qui incarnait Lech...  
\- Tu as de la chance de me rappeler quelqu'un que j'ai connu...  
Ce garçon doux comme un ange perdu pour toujours... Il le repoussa le temps de récupérer un sous vêtement et balança le sien à l'autre. Être à poils ne l'aiderait pas être gentil. Dans un élan de générosité motivé par la nostalgie il voulait bien essayer mais fallait pas pousser.

Habillé, il se pencha vers le jeune homme l'embrassant avec une douceur que personne n'aurait cru possible venant de lui, puis se lova dans ses bras, retenant sa tristesse avec grand peine. Il avait toujours de la souffrance dans cette partie de l'âme morcelée de Lech, fallait-il en réalité les considérer, de ce qu'il était possible de comprendre comme les deux facettes d'une même personnalité mais séparée en deux. Une sorte de Noir et Blanc.  
\- Merci...à vous...de pas chercher... à me souiller...

Julien se sentit étrange quand son cœur rata un battement à ce baiser léger comme une plume. Il ne voulait pas que ses émotions ressortent, il les avait enterré si profondément, avec soin pour qu'elles ne ressurgissent pas. Il le serra contre lui tout en fixant le plafond. Ce n'était que passager, il ne reverrait pas l'autre et ça irait bien.  
\- Chut. C'est exceptionnel, je suis un pervers dégueulasse normalement.  
Si il lui faisait peur, il ne chercherait pas à revenir n'est-ce pas?

Il eut un sourire blessé.  
\- Oh...ça je connais bien...Tant pis...

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, il semblait loin, absent, totalement sans repères mais... résigné. Il ne rencontrait que trop de personnes qui lui voulaient du mal...Alors une de plus...il n'allait pas chipoter.  
Il souffla pour dégager une mèche d'un roux presque rouge qui lui était tombée dans les yeux alors que ses doigts massaient doucement la nuque de Lech.  
\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Il y avait un garçon doux comme un ange... Et il est devenu un véritable ange... Je ne veux plus que mon cœur s'emballe et saigne. Je préfère être un salopard, ça fait moins mal.  
Sans doute que le doc' aurait adoré savoir ça songea-t-il.  
\- Question de point de vue...Mais sur le principe je comprends... Je veux disparaître ou redevenir Lech...Mais je peux pas... Parce que...Lech est coupé...

Pourquoi cet inconnu lui inspirait autant de confiance? Qui lui rappelait il? A qui faisait penser à Lech pour qu'il ressente ça? Aucune raison... Aucune justification...Comme la haine que l'autre lui portait...Parce qu'il était le premier?  
\- On est vraiment fêlés. Eh, tu crois qu'on va sortir un jour d'ici..?

Il se le demandait de plus en plus rarement, comme si il oubliait le monde extérieur qui continuait de tourner sans lui. Jamais son frère ne lui avait rendu visite, il l'avait rayé de sa vie. De toute façon, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, ce n'était pas étonnant. Personne ne l'attendait et il ne faisait rien d'autre de sa vie que mettre en place des jeux pervers pouvant mener au breaking-mind.

Nouveau sourire. Lui s'en fichait, mais il tenait à ce que ça mène quelque par...Et puis...il était amoureux du docteur Autheville...Contrairement à...Lech(?) qui voulait juste que le thérapeute le prenne, comme il le demandait à pratiquement tout les hommes. Lui aimait encore, il avait hérité de la partie douce, gentille...Ou Lech, le vrai, le premier, s'était réfugié dans cette partie là... Lui non plus personne ne l'attendait nulle part, il n'avait aucune visite, parce que ces gens le faisait soit souffrir soit mettait l'autre en colère au point qu'il devienne violent et agressif.

Julien soupira puis lui caressa les cheveux. Mine de rien ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi calme auprès de quelqu'un... Il n'aimait pas tellement être seul. Ce n'était pas son truc alors autant dire que l'isolement forcé que les lieux conféraient ne lui plaisait pas. Raison pour laquelle il suivait Wido partout ou certains autres patients avec lesquels il s'amusait parfois.

Cet après midi Marian n'avait pas cours, leur professeur d'Anglais, qui pour son cursus était un homme avait été retenu par des obligations familiales. Il décida donc d'aller retrouver son premier amour éternellement fidèle: les livres. Une bien belle librairie venait d'être aménagée, il comptait justement adoucir sa journée par une visite dans ce qui deviendrait son nouveau temple.

Alain continuait de déballer quelques cartons, alignant soigneusement les livres sur les étagères. Il avait ouvert son petit commerce près de son nouvel appartement, qu'il partageait en colocation avec une femme assez sympa. Ils ne se posaient pas de soucis l'un à l'autre et c'était parfait. Il entendit la petite cloche de la porte d'entrée et revint vers l'avant pour saluer son nouveau client.  
\- Bonjour, j'ai appris que vous veniez d'ouvrir, c'est un très bon choix d'avoir opté pour les anciens hôtels de la Duchesse de Saint Ange...

Il était heureux, enfin dans son élément, son univers, là, tout disparaissait: juste les livres, la culture, les arts, l'histoire, la vie: au placard! A par celles des personnages et des noms que l'Histoire avait retenu.  
\- Bonjour. Oui, c'est très joli, les lieux qui ont une histoire sont appréciables.

Le style un peu ancien de l'endroit l'avait charmé. Il se sentait bien ici alors il avait sauté sur l'occasion et puis, la rue était assez passante. Le commerce avait des chances de marcher. Alain avait toujours été un rat de bibliothèque, du coup son choix de carrière n'avait étonné personne.  
\- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?  
\- En fait je voudrais savoir si Arian Zukenberg avait publié son nouvel ouvrage qui est censé faire suite à "Comme la Lame enfoncée dans mon cœur", vous l'avez lu? Demanda le garçon, totalement transformé, comparé à l'état dans lequel il errait quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'académie.

Le libraire acquiesça puis lui fit signe de le suivre afin de lui indiquer le chemin vers ce qu'il cherchait.  
\- Voilà, trouvez votre bonheur. Je ne l'ai pas lu mais on m'en a dit du bien. J'espère que la suite vous conviendra aussi, répondit-il aimablement avec un sourire.

Il le remercia, prit l'ouvrage mais remarqua le jeune libraire avait un ouvrage à moitié commencé juste à coté de lui.  
\- Oh, oui vous devez préférer Joseph Stern, mais ses intrigues sont quand même plus pointues, ça se voit que c'est un ancien médecin légiste. Ho, mais c'est "la Hache du Tourment"...Vous êtes courageux, j'ai pas pu le lire en entier... Ha désolé...Je parle peut être trop.  
\- Non, c'est bien de voir une jeune personne s'intéresser autant à des livres. J'apprécie celui-ci et comme j'ai beaucoup de temps seul, je lis. Tout simplement.

Et l'appartement était calme, favorisant l'envie de se perdre entre des milliers de pages pour des heures d'évasion.  
\- J'adore lire, pour moi c'est comme respirer... Dit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire: Vous avez lu le dernier Paule Hautecourt? Il paraît qu'il est déprimant, par contre...  
Marian se perdait complètement dans son univers.  
\- Non, j'étais un peu occupé à mettre en place mon établissement jeune homme.

Le ton était amusé, absolument pas réprobateur. Il avait encore des choses à ranger d'ailleurs dans ce rayon, il en profita donc pour sortir les ouvrages et les disposer correctement puisque son premier client ne semblait pas pressé.  
\- Dites moi, vous voulez que je vous aide? Je ne suis pas du métier mais je connais toutes les procédures, j'ai fait du bénévolat dans tout un tas de bibliothèques.

Il voulait vraiment lui apporter assistance, car il aurait du mal à terminer vite, tout seul surtout.  
\- Je ne fais pas travailler les clients tout de même...  
Même si engager un assistant à temps partiel ne serait pas du luxe. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire passer une petite annonce.  
\- Si vous êtes pressé, je peux vous faire passer à la caisse maintenant.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, l'adolescent sourit, il proposa alors au propriétaire de l'embaucher à mi temps, il pourrait lui donner le salaire le plus bas s'il voulait, c'était vraiment pour rester proche des livres. Quand à sa deuxième phrase, il répondit par la négative, non, au contraire, il avait tout son temps.

Oh, parfait. Il lui donna donc un carton à moitié plein et lui sourit.  
\- Fini de remplir le rayon alors. Je te ferais un vrai contrat et tu pourras le signer demain après les cours. Tu as bien 16 ans au moins?  
Il ne pouvait pas faire travailler un ado n'ayant pas l'âge légal pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.  
\- Oui, je les ai eu la semaine dernière.

Le jeune garçon regarda les ouvrages qu'il classa par genre d'abord puis par ordre alphabétique, il prenait ces petites machines à rêves qu'il posait délicatement espérant qu'elles seraient achetées par des gens qui, faute de les aimer, les respecteraient. Il était amoureux des livres, de la littérature, cela lui permettait d'oublier monsieur Jouy...  
\- Ah, parfait. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes une copie de ton emploi du temps et un mot de tes parents. Juste pour être sûr que ça ne gênera pas tes études.  
C'était primordial, il ne fallait surtout pas les négliger.

Marian promit à son futur employeur de lui apporter tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il connaissait ses parents, ça ne poserait pas de soucis, pas le temps, trop occupés, Madame gérait pas mal de crises au bureau, Monsieur courait après les promotions et lui dans tout ça? Bah, pas grand chose.  
\- J'ai fini de ranger les livres que vous m'aviez demandé.  
\- C'est gentil. Tu peux ranger d'autres cartons si tu veux mais l'essentiel est déjà fait.

Alain repoussa une mèche brune de ses yeux puis recommença à ranger des choses ça et là. Il n'y avait pas grande fréquentation, sans doute que faire un peu de publicité serait le bienvenu. Distribuer des tracts pourquoi pas.  
\- Vous savez monsieur, j'ai un blog et on est une communauté de lecteurs, attention pas que romans, tout les genres, donc faut pas que vous soyez comme tout ces libraires qui boudent les mangas et les comics, en général, ils sont un peu...plus ouverts avec les bandes dessinées.

Il prit un nouveau carton, ha les romans d'horreur, ho Stephen King...  
\- J'ai un pan entier pour tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. Tous les livres méritent de l'intérêt, qu'ils soient bien critiqués ou non. Ça peut toujours plaire à quelqu'un.  
Le libraire n'était pas contre un quelconque genre de littérature. Toutes avaient un intérêt, il suffisait qu'elle trouve son public. Il avait également quelques rayons de littérature étrangère, en langue originale.

Il lui sourit, donc il allait pouvoir lui faire de la publicité par le biais de la communauté et du blog.  
\- C'est super! Je dis ça parce que c'est pas contre vous, mais pas mal de libraires pensent de cette manière!  
Le garçon fit ce qui restait car il s'ennuyait, il put ainsi constater la variété et le choix d'œuvres que proposait cette nouvelle librairie, franchement, il n'y avait pas à rougir.  
\- Dites moi, qu'est-ce que vous lisez en ce moment?

Il termina de son coté tout en fredonnant très légèrement. Il espérait que les affaires décolleraient assez rapidement. Pas pour pouvoir se faire un salaire, même si ça serait bien, mais pour le plaisir de voir sa librairie s'épanouir.  
\- "Le monde selon Billy Boy" de Gilles Leroy. Une histoire d'amour complexe qui a lieu à la fin des années 50. Le garçon essaye de comprendre sa vie, celle de ses parents, ce que ça serait si il n'était pas là. Une sorte d'autoportrait de l'auteur.  
\- Je l'ai lu celui là, j'ai beaucoup aimé, on se rend bien compte des tiraillements du héros.

L'adolescent s'assit, ayant terminé. Il observa les lieux, devrait il prendre des photos pour agrémenter sa future présentation? A voir, il en discuterait déjà avec les autres membres de la communauté, dont les fondateurs ainsi que leur équipe.  
\- Je l'apprécie aussi.  
Lui se demandait plutôt ce que serait la vie sans Julien. Infiniment plus calme et plus belle. Il aurait préféré que ça soit lui qui disparaisse... Alain soupira doucement puis chassa ses idées sombres.

Il ferma les yeux, se confiant sans trop le savoir.  
\- Je me retrouve un peu dans cet enfant non voulu... Des fois...je me dis aussi que c'aurait bien pour Maman...Si...Elle m'avait pas eu...  
Alain s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son futur employé.  
\- Toi aussi, tu trouveras une bonne raison pour être là. On en a tous une.  
Il préférait donner de l'espoir à ce jeune homme plutôt que de livrer ses pensées bien moins utopistes et optimistes.

Ce geste le fit reprendre contenance, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses à cette personne qu'il rencontrait tout juste? Il s'en voulut immédiatement.  
\- Vous avez raison, je dis n'importe quoi.  
\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Et on se confie plus facilement aux inconnus, c'est moins difficile de supporter leurs regards.  
Il essayait de le rassurer un peu même si il n'était pas forcément doué pour ça. Les relations humaines lui restaient obscures depuis quelques années même si il n'était pas coupé du monde.

Il trouva plus sage de parler livres, après tout c'était comme sa seconde vie.  
\- Vous avez un genre préféré ou un auteur fétiche?  
Ce genre de questions qui ne prêtait à rien, Auxquelles répondre ne coûtait pas. Il vérifiait aussi les passants du coin de l'œil.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je lis beaucoup de choses et de gens. Et pour toi alors?

Alain plia les cartons vides puis les entassa afin de les sortir plus tard, une fois mis derrière la caisse, il s'y installa. Bras croisés sur le bois verni, il regardait les gens passer dans la rue par la vitrine. C'était une belle journée dans l'ensemble.  
\- Moi non plus, pas vraiment, je lis et je regarde si j'aime. Seulement quand j'ai fini, je peux me faire une idée sur l'ouvrage si je l'ai apprécié ou non.  
Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que 19H vienne, à ce moment, Marian se dit qu'il ferait bien de rentrer chez lui. Il serra la main du jeune homme avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, il avait hâte de venir travailler le lendemain.  
\- Rentre bien, soit prudent Marian.  
C'était un grand garçon mais il préférait qu'il fasse attention. Il continua à ranger un peu puis sorti les cartons et autres emballages pour les mettre à la poubelle dans les containers extérieurs fermant ensuite boutique pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Il y retrouva Océanie en pleine consultation des profils de la nouvelle classe, issue de l'institut, au moins maintenant plus personne ne dirait qu'elle avait un bagage inutile, à croire que tout avait été fait pour qu'elle choisisse d'exercer à l'académie en prévision de ce jour. Hm...Troubles bipolaires, personnalités multiples, kleptomanie, automutilations, tendances de suicide, quel panel de troubles!  
\- Tu as l'air occupé, commenta-t-il en la voyant.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et la regarda un moment, apparemment bien plongée dans sa paperasse. Les nouveaux cas de son école peut-être, elle en avait un peu parlé auparavant.  
\- Bonsoir Alain, effectivement, cette classe va demander beaucoup de soin et d'attention...Et sans parler de Saint Ignace qu'ils ont fermé dont il va falloir accueillir certains pensionnaires.  
Ayant besoin d'un moment de répit, elle lui proposa du thé ou tout autre boisson chaude, voire froide.  
Il demanda donc un café.  
\- Tu as bien du courage... Mais je suppose que c'est pour quoi tu as choisi de faire ce métier. Cet institut, je le connais...  
Il n'en parlait quasiment jamais, les informations sur sa famille se tenaient au strict minimum habituellement.

Elle aurait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne se voyait pas faire comme la parodie du psy à savoir l'asseoir sur un divan, l'allonger s'il n'en manifestait pas l'envie ou le besoin. Elle sentit une profonde empathie l'envahir.  
\- Ce n'est jamais évident cette situation...  
\- En changeant de sujet, un lycéen est venu dans ma librairie. Je l'ai engagé à mi-temps, du moins si il n'y a pas de soucis avec son emploi du temps et ses parents. Je crois qu'il vient de ton académie.  
Autant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il touilla le café pour dissoudre le sucre et le bu avec délectation.  
\- Ah oui? Comment s'appelle ce garçon?

Cas très rare pour un bâtiment aussi grand, aucun n'élève n'avait exactement le même nom.  
Elle se rendit dans le placard dont elle sortit son mélange café chocolat amer où elle rajouta une touche de breuvage à base de fleurs. C'était agréable au goût, tonifiant et bon pour la santé selon les magazines à la mode, mais elle ne le consommait pas pour ça, elle en prenait d'ailleurs avant que ça devienne la dernière tendance...  
\- Marian. Je ne sais plus son nom de famille. Il est aussi féru que moi de livres et il en connaît un rayon si je peux me permettre.  
C'était agréable de voir une jeune personne aimer autant la littérature. Bien sûr, il en existait encore pas mal mais la plupart préférait lire sur le net plutôt que de venir se perdre dans les librairies considérées comme poussiéreuses.

Elle vit de loin de qui il s'agissait, un garçon discret, calme, oui, elle se souvenait toujours plongé dans un ouvrage, peu à l'aise en société, pas timide sans grand intérêt pour les activités sociales, à par si elles tournaient autour de la littérature. La jeune femme rit à sa petite blague.  
\- Oui, Marian voue un amour profond aux livres, il est un inconditionnel du CDI dont il a pratiquement lu tout ce qu'il contenait. Le documentaliste se demande ce qu'il va finir par lui donner car ils ne renouvellent pas leur stock comme ça.  
\- Il aura de quoi lire chez moi, en tant qu'employé, il pourrait même avoir des avant-premières.

Et un peu de compagnie neutre lui ferait du bien. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait la compagnie d'Océanie également. Calme et pondérée. Il avait rarement des relations amoureuses, celles-ci ne dépassant pas quelques mois. Pas qu'il ne s'attachait pas mais quelque chose bloquait... Un jour peut-être.

Elle nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, Marian allait travailler chez son colocataire, pas de quoi s'alarmer, Alain était quelqu'un de gentil, d'équilibré malgré ses propres démons, une compagnie qui ne pourrait pas faire grand mal au jeune Polonais. Parler entre férus de littérature serait une saine expérience pour eux deux.  
\- J'imagine qu'il en sera enchanté.  
\- Je suppose.  
Alain termina son café puis se leva pour laver sa tasse, l'essuyer et la ranger. Il salua ensuite la jeune femme et parti à la salle de bain. Une douche, un en cas et hop, dans sa chambre. Il passerait quelques heures à lire son roman et puis, à lui le pays des rêves.

Son interlocutrice retourna à ses dossiers lui souhaitant bonne lecture puis bonne nuit. Elle eut un soupire intérieur, des jeunes perturbés, des délinquants qui n'avaient pas non plus eu une enfance facile donc une psyché abîmée voire détruite... Elle n'allait pas être payée à rien faire, là...  
Dans sa chambre, une lettre trônait. Jamais ouverte, elle restait exposée sur son bureau. Elle provenait de l'institut psychiatrique où son frère était enfermé. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Et pourtant, on ne cessait de lui rappeler son existence... Il détourna le regard et s'affala sur son lit avant de prendre son ouvrage. Lire et oublier.

Protoplasmique, nouvelle identité du félin d'une petite humaine bien particulière changea de lieux de refuge, il se dirigea vers la maison où vivaient les deux grandes et maintenant un autre jeune humain. En sécurité, il se cacha sous le lit, qu es ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour dormir tranquillement! Ha et la vie de chat était uniquement de la flemmardise, pas avec une maîtresse comme cette mini tempête là! Béatrice qui buvait son thé au jasmin regarda le clandestin entrer par la fenêtre.  
\- Oh bonsoir Monsieur, cherchez-vous à fuir une Entité Malveillante? Oh...Que je me fourvoie, c'est la Muse sans Barrières Naturelles qui vous fait atterrir à ce lieu...

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il la comprenait, déjà que les humains avaient du mal alors...les animaux...  
\- A qui tu parles? Demanda Borna qui passait par là, sa brosse à cheveux dans les mains. Elle aperçut alors le félin squatteur et le caressa en babillant joyeusement, repassant automatiquement à l'allemand. La soirée était plutôt calme d'ailleurs.  
Antoine pour sa part, partageait son lit cette nuit avec Armand qui le tenait serré contre lui, s'amusant à laisser de petites traces roses sur le cou blanc de son compagnon qui soupirait, à la fois agacé et amusé.

Elle fut remerciée par une lichette, enfin une réaction humaine normale! Soit des câlins ou pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas son espèce, des coups de pieds...Il était perdu avec cette... créature étrange disant l'aimer pourtant...Elle le montrait d'une manière qui lui faisait dresser les poils...Brrrrrrr! Les yeux de la jeune héritière déchue brillèrent soudain d'une triste lueur à la vue de la date, elle avait presque réussi à oublier...  
-...C'est à la prochaine course solaire par sept que l'auteur de mes jours bourreau de mon enfance devra répondre de ses actes devant la plèbe... Pourrais-je affronter son ignoble sourire...?

Borna délaissa le chat puis se pencha vers sa colocataire particulière, l'enlaçant gentiment par derrière.  
\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne pour te donner du courage?  
Elle savait à quel point l'épreuve serait difficile pour sa Béa.  
Le châtain fini par l'allonger sur le lit et s'installa sur lui, embrassant son Antoine avec amour. Les bras du plus petit se nouèrent autour de son cou alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné. Que c'était doux de recevoir tant d'affection de la part de son fana de courses...

Elle se sentit bien câlinée par la jeune Allemande, l'idée d'affronter cette épreuve avec quelqu'un d'autre, une personne à qui elle tenait lui parut moins douloureuse.  
\- Cela serait tellement plus Lumineux si tu venais avec moi, mon Étoile...  
Le père de la jeune fille l'avait battue et torturée toute son enfance, bien avant de découvrir sa différence qui lui avait mis à dos celle qu'elle croyait son alliée: sa mère, catholique extrémiste ne l'avait pas supporté.

La demoiselle sourit puis passa une main sous le menton de l'autre pour lui relever le visage avant de poser un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Alles gut, du bist nicht allein... Si je suis eine Stern, autant être la tienne. Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma Béa.  
Elle resserra alors doucement son étreinte, l'invitant à mi-voix à passer la nuit ensemble.  
A l'étage, un autre couple s'exprimait son amour avec toute la tendresse et la maladresse des premières fois. Il leur fallait juste être le plus silencieux possible et pour ça, s'embrasser encore et encore était la meilleure des solutions.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec joie, à force de vivre avec elle, la jeune femme avait fini par apprendre quelques rudiments d'Allemand et il lui semblait comprendre dans les grandes lignes ce que sa compagne voulait dire. Quand à sa proposition implicite, elle y répondit par la positive, un peu d'affection lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
\- Je ne peux dire non quand tu joues de cette Flûte dont je suis Captive...

Le chat squatteur lui à présent dormait, car il ne voulait que cela.  
\- J'aime l'idée de te captiver ~  
Borna se décala et lui prit la main, faisant tinter ses innombrables bracelets afin de la faire se lever et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'un jour elles feront un véritable couple uni mais pour le moment, leur vie telle quelle se déroulait bien. Pour cette nuit, elle la couvrirait d'amour.  
Armand couvrait son corps de baisers et de caresses, faisant courir des frissons sur sa peau. Il se sentait aimé, choyé, désiré... C'était si bon de se laisser fondre entre ses bras, tout contre la chaleur de son corps. Antoine n'avait pas peur de se laisser posséder par l'autre adolescent, il se donnait, corps et cœur à ce garçon aux yeux si fascinants pour lui. Ce clair bleu d'azur, si cristallin qui n'avait cessé de l'attirer. Son petit-ami, sa lumière qui faisait fondre la couche de glace...

Là les deux jeunes étudiantes laissèrent libre cour à ce qui les unissait, un mélange de respect, d'affection, d'estime, d'attirance puis de désir. Elle lui sourit, depuis qu'elle la connaissait sa vie avait pris une toute autre lueur, celle de l'espoir...  
\- Que tu es belle, lui chuchota l'étrangère tout en passant ses doigts sur la plastique, parfaite à ses yeux, de sa camarade.  
Elle adorait dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de sa chère Béa. D'autant plus dans ses moments là, où elles s'abandonnaient dans les bras de l'autre.  
Le petit brun pour sa part était déjà complètement perdu dans le paradis que son amant lui faisait visiter, sans aucuns regrets.

\- Tu es toi aussi...D'un éclat sans pareil...Dit la demoiselle lui caressant les cheveux unissant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Grâce à Borna elle avait tout oublié, les nuits à pleurer enfermée dans la cave parce que son père avait besoin de la frapper pour évacuer sa rage, ses tortures, ses privations, les jours où il avait surpayé le médecin pour qu'il garde le silence.

Borna qui n'avait connu qu'amour dans sa vie mais sans pour autant ignorer les souffrances de ceux l'entourant. De sa petite place, elle voulait aider. Encore plus quand la personne en détresse était chère à son cœur...  
Collés, serrés, amoureux jusqu'au bout des ongles, le couple de lycéen s'adonnait à leur amour, lui donnant enfin corps physiquement, une sorte de bienheureuse concrétisation.

-...Merci...de m'apporter ton réconfort...Et ta Lumière...Sans elle...J'aurais...Sombré...  
A cette période un peu avant de rencontrer la jeune Allemande Béatrice avait commencé à toucher à la drogue mais c'était le début, le sevrage ne lui demanda presque aucun effort: un heureux concourt de circonstances...  
\- Je serais ton étoile dans la nuit si tu le souhaites, j'aime savoir que tu vas mieux. Tu es très importante pour moi...

Elle l'aimait, à sa façon. Pourrait-elle l'aimer inconditionnellement? Peut-être. Sans doute. Borna posa sa joue sur la poitrine de la belle, écoutant son rythme cardiaque revenir tout doucement à la normale après leurs folies. Elle sourit.  
Armand embrassa tendrement son futur aviateur préféré, tout deux à bout de souffle mais heureux, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le sommeil la saisit, elle sombra alors contre sa compagne dans les limbes de la quiétude qu'apportait le monde des rêves. Pour la noble étudiante, Borna équivalait à la Bouée de Sauvetage, le Phare dans les Ténèbres, elle l'avait rendue heureuse, depuis tant que cela demeurerait possible, elle ne concevait pas de la quitter.

L'allemande ferma les yeux et s'endormit tranquillement, tenant contre elle sa compagne. Elles verront avec le temps où elles iront... Main dans la main. Antoine se blottit tout contre son amant et l'entoura de ses bras afin de sombrer lui aussi au pays des rêves. Un baiser sur son front le fit sourire avant de perdre conscience sereinement.

Sun avait eu une après midi très agréable et amusante en compagnie de Lucas, s'en était suivie arrivés chez le premier une conversation dans laquelle le garçon manifesta son désir de devenir plus intime avec son petit ami. A la fin, il lui caressa la main en douceur.  
\- T'es d'accord? On irait pas très loin non plus...  
Lucas rougit mais pour toute réponse, il se rapprocha et embrassa l'autre. Une simple pression mais qui était son accord silencieux. Il avait envie de savoir ce que ça ferait de sentir ces mains là sur son corps. Pas forcément pour aller jusqu'au bout mais pour essayer au moins...

Le petit brun se retrouva dans les bras de son petit ami, celui ci unit leurs lèvres sans fougue avec profondeur certes, mais douceur alors qu'il le caressait à travers ses vêtements, quand il le sentit assez rassuré pour, il retira déjà son haut. Il déposait de légers baisers dans son cou, sur sa nuque entrecoupé de " je t'aime" durant lesquels il saisit l'occasion pour l'allonger. Il le trouvait magnifique là, sous lui...  
Il sentit sa peau se hérisser mais c'était bon, il caressait les cheveux, la nuque et le dos de son petit-ami. Même une fois allongé sous lui et à moitié déshabillé, il ne se sentait pas oppressé ni même gêné. Juste bien et légèrement impatient de le sentir plus contre lui, de ressentir plus tout simplement.  
\- Ca va? Je vais enlever ton jean maintenant, c'est bon mon Ange?

Il le prévenait à chaque action sensiblement différente, comme celle ci. Il s'exécuta accompagnant son mouvement de caresses, comme il le voulait, qu'il souhaitait le posséder, mais si son Ange ne disait rien, ne manifestait pas le désir... Il retiendrait le sien.  
Le collégien sourit doucement puis leva les mains pour les passer sous le haut de l'autre, caressant son épiderme avant de le lui ôter.  
\- Pas juste que je sois le seul à me faire effeuiller...  
Pas contre que cela continue en tous cas. Son cœur battait fort mais ça allait. Il lui faisait confiance.

Il rit.  
\- Prends tes aises...mon Cœur... Murmura son camarade sans cesser ce qu'il faisait à la base.  
Il l'avait déjà vu un peu sans vêtements, or il réalisait qu'il était encore plus mince, plus svelte qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Lui se sentait un peu maigre comme un clou. Plus petit et léger que la moyenne de son âge... Mais il pouvait voir le désir de Sun dans ses yeux et ça lui faisait plaisir, même si il allait atteindre des records de rougeurs. Ses paumes découvraient le dos et le torse au dessus de lui avec une certaine fascination.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie...là maintenant? Demanda son petit ami, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il lui redessinait le dos, s'arrêtant juste à la naissance de ses reins parce qu'il savait que ce type de chose pour commencer en tout cas était plaisante en général.  
Lucas se cambra un peu en réponse, laissant échapper un doux soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?  
\- Je veux ton amour... Je veux que tu continues à me toucher...  
Il ne savait pas jusqu'où mais il voulait ça, maintenant. 


	19. Chapter 18

Présence d'une scène charnelle non explicite entre deux jeunes personnages masculin, sentiments incestueux non réciproques évoqués.

* * *

Il lui montra alors ce qu'il ressentait envers lui dans un baiser intense, ne délaissant par pour autant ses jeux avec sa peau. Il apposait parfois à peine le bout des doigts pour le voir rougir, l'entendre soupirer... Quel spectacle magnifique...et excitant... D'une main il parcourait toujours l'intégralité du corps sous lui, mais avec l'autre, il s'aventura plus loin, effleurant l'intimité de son petit ami. Il observa ses réactions, appréciait-t-il le contact à cet endroit ou fallait-il en rester à ce qu'il connaissait pour le moment...?  
Le dessinateur sursauta et gémit doucement, ses mains se resserrant par réflexe sur les épaules de son vis à vis dont il soupira le prénom. Une supplique pour un baiser, pour un peu plus de contact. Il avait chaud. Chaque fois, il fondait mais là c'était encore plus le cas... Allait-il finir en flaque?

Il répondit à sa demande, mais son geste lui fit quand même douter.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal?  
Incertain, il reprit au même niveau qu'avant, câlins, baisers, caresses, peut être avait-il voulu aller justement trop vite...?

Lucas sourit et secoua la tête.  
\- Non... C'est juste que je ressens toujours les choses si fort avec toi...  
Pour preuve il crocheta ses jambes à lui pour le rapprocher davantage, les collant presque.

Il prenait la chose comme un compliment, s'il parvenait à faire sortir l'adorable Lucas de sa réserve, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre après tout... Il reprit donc où il en était à la base. Entre les cuisses de son petit ami réalisant des cercles contre son intimité, puisqu'il aimait visiblement ça.  
\- T'es...Sublime comme ça...  
Comme ça?  
\- C-Comment? soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, adorant ces petites attentions.

L'esprit délicieusement embrouillé, il perdait beaucoup de ses notions alors que ses sens eux, prenaient de plus en plus d'influence sur ses perceptions. Mais c'était bon.  
\- Oui...Les joues rouges, le souffle court... Mon Lucas...mon Ange...

Il fallait qu'il se contienne ou il se savait capable de le prendre d'un coup, ces yeux étaient un pur appel à la Luxure de son point de vue... Il poursuivit son exploration tactile, sentant son Chaton se détendre, mais pas le Grand Saut ce soir, il voulait savourer leur première fois, qui n'aurait pas lieu dans les minutes à venir...

Lucas sentait son corps réagir de lui-même, se levant pour aller à la rencontre de ces mains bienfaitrices, les yeux mi-clos, il observait les réactions de son petit-ami. Ne semblait-il pas ridicule? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire son comportement lui plaisait? A priori il pencherait pour le second. C'était à la fois embarrassant et excitant...

Oui, il en avait envie, rien de plus sûr à présent, ce qui le rassura, au moins il ne le plongeait pas dans un univers de sexe au risque de le gêner au point qu'il ne veuille pas le dire. Il n'avait certes eu qu'une expérience récente avec un garçon, le temps d'une fête, un lycéen aux manières troubles habillé de façon ouvertement féminine. Cigarette à la main, il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il voulait...Même si c'était pas du tout comme avec son Chaton, il avait expérimenté jusqu'à la fin, au moins une fois, pour savoir... Il préférait de loin la beauté brune aux superbes iris bleues... Il lui sourit, un jour ces gestes à un endroit du corps d'ordinaire peu stimulé, deviendraient prélude à leur plaisir commun la concrétisation charnelle de leur amour...

Le dessinateur esquissa un sourire puis tendit les bras pour rapprocher Sun et l'embrasser. Ça le rassurait, les baisers. Et puis, il adorait ça honnêtement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était à la fois plaisant et étrange... Il laissa une main sur la nuque de l'autre pendant que la seconde descendait en caresses et légères griffures. Est-ce qu'il allait faire plus? Jusqu'où allait-il le mener?

Il continuait son petit jeu constatant qu'après, si il le voulait il aurait déjà pu entrer un bout de la phalange à l'intérieur du plus petit...Mais non, il se contenterait de laisser cette zone s'élargir, s'ouvrir, surtout qu'il n'excluait pas la possibilité que cette toute légère insertion puisse lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, personne n'avait jamais dû le toucher Là... La danse de leurs langues reprenait de plus belle, ses lèvres si douces se joignaient aux siennes pour son plus grand bonheur.

Évidemment, personne ne l'avait touché là. Et nulle part ailleurs aussi. Échauffé, il descendit sa main pour aller taquiner son futur amant, souhaitant lui faire plaisir à lui aussi. Il voulait partager ce bonheur particulier avec celui qui lui procurait le sien. Inexpérimenté mais plein de bonne volonté, il devrait bien réussir à faire quelque chose de potable... Du moins il l'espérait.  
\- C'est bon...pour toi...?  
\- Oui...Tu peux caresser autant que tu veux là... mon Ange... Continue...Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Que l'innocence de Lucas, que sa pureté était mignonne... Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de demander ensuite à son petit ami, s'il se sentait prêt à aller pour qu'il lui fasse découvrir une sensation encore différente, il rentrerait à peine son doigt de quelques millimètres pour leur première expérience ensembles, puis ils s'arrêteraient là...Son excitation grandissait à vive allure entres les mains maladroites du petit brun, pourtant, Sun voyait bien qu'il voulait lui faire aussi plaisir.

Lucas poursuivit alors, essayant de guider ses gestes selon les réactions du garçon au dessus de lui. Chaque soupir ou frisson procuré grâce à lui, lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. En entendant la question, il rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'autre, acquiesçant timidement. Juste pour essayer. Tant que c'était avec Sun, ça pouvait aller.

Afin de lui rassurer, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, retraçant les traits de de son visage. Son souffle irrégulier indiquait à quel point toutes ces émotions figuraient pour lui à la liste des découvertes, si mignon encore, tant pis s'il se répétait. A peine le bout de l'ongle, juste une introduction, s'il se crispait, il arrêterait de suite.  
\- Je t'aime...Lucas...

Tellement prit dans ses émotions, il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il aimait sentir ces douces caresses, tendres et gentilles. Aimantes... Le prénom de son petit-ami filtra d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. C'était nouveau ce que Sun lui faisait mais pour l'instant, c'était très supportable.  
\- Plus...? Quémanda-t-il à mi-voix, pour savoir ce que ça faisait vraiment.  
\- Si c'est toi qui demande mon Amour... D'accord... Lui répondit son partenaire à venir exprimant alors toute sa ferveur dans un baiser alors que l'autre main le sculptait avec patience. Il accentua à peine sa progression ayant désormais la totalité de l'ongle qu'il ne bougea pas avant de savoir comment le garçon sous lui se sentait. Le plaisir donnait à son visage qu'il lui semblait déjà si gracieux un charme supplémentaire.

Il eut un léger sursaut. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Mais il y avait cette boule chaude dans son ventre... Plus. Pourquoi seul ce mot résonnait dans sa tête? Était-il pervers? Mais encore un peu, c'était... Lucas s'accrocha aux épaules de son vis à vis et bascula le bassin, faisant avancer de lui-même les choses. Un petit cri lui échappa mais pas de douleur. Un peu de surprise par contre.  
\- Ohh...

Alors son Angelot était du genre Gourmand... Il l'aurait plus vu Prude mais au moins, ainsi, ils allaient peut être devenir rapidement intimes pour de bon. Il fit une bise sur le front.  
\- T'es une Muse...merveilleuse...  
Devinant qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas, il fit doucement bouger la partie du doigt partiellement enfoncée. De délicates manifestations de bien être s'échappèrent de la bouche de son amant prochain alors que tout deux retrouvaient leur souffle marquant une pause dans les baisers.

Lucas rougit davantage, un peu gêné de son action mais l'appréciant finalement. Une muse, lui?  
\- Si j'en suis une... C'est grâce à toi...  
Il reconnaissait à peine sa propre voix... Tant pis. Ce n'était qu'un détail. De nouveau ses doigts repartirent au sud pour jouer avec son partenaire. Le petit brun voulait qu'ils soient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, il y tenait. Avec un peu d'expérience, il deviendrait meilleur à ça.

Voulant juste un peu l'embêter, Sun lui chuchota en rendant ses mouvements plus rapides sans pour autant introduire plus.  
\- L'intérieur de ton corps est si Chaud...Tu es tellement...Sexy...  
Il lui donna une minuscule tape sur le fessier, bien ferme, oui il pratiquait un sport en dehors des cours lui avait-il dit. Le tir à l'arc non? Il trouvait ça excitant. Il voulait le vouloir frissonner, l'entendre gémir...Non hoho! PAS TROP VITE! Couché encore Libido!  
Il émit un petit glapissement et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pas vraiment vexé, juste surprit sur le coup. Comme petite vengeance, il accéléra ses mouvements de poignet. C'était déjà plus simple qu'avant, il s'y habituait. Lucas aimait la sensation de plaisir partagé. Mais ces mots osés lui avait donné encore plus chaud...

L'adolescent manifesta son contentement vocal, son petit Ange avait désormais trouvé la technique ce dont il le félicita d'une voix suave au creux de l'oreille.  
\- C'est très bien...Dis moi...Tu aimes...Ça?  
Il voulait l'entendre le dire, le formuler. Il se demanda si son doigt allait loger entièrement. Son érection devenait de plus en plus imposante, ce joli fessier le tentait décidément trop...

Lucas frissonna et se cala mieux contre lui, oh encore un peu de son coté, ça serait bien...  
\- Oui mais plus...  
N'avait-il pas l'air d'une sorte de nympho, comment ils disaient dans les séries déjà... Oh oui... Man whore ou lewd bitch... Lequel des deux lui irait? Mais tant que Sun ne s'en plaignait pas, ça devrait aller. Il ignorait qu'il avait en lui ce coté si lascif...

Il rit, lui qui s'inquiétait d'aller trop vite, de lui faire mal...Et que demandait son Chaton? Encore? Il allait falloir qu'il se calme ou le petit Lucas ne tarderait pas à connaître sa première relation sexuelle pure...Ho le voir ainsi, si ouvert à tout les sens, si réceptif lui donnait prodigieusement envie... Non! Déjà lui donner ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui qui subissait, même s'il prenait un évident plaisir... Il lui obéit donc, la totalité de son doigt effectuant des va et viens que son petit ami appréciait visiblement, bien plus qu'il ne aurait cru.

Oh... Affalé sur les draps, Lucas se perdait dans son petit monde malgré que ses mains se resserraient par moment sur les bras de son partenaire.C'était un plaisir particulier, différent de quelque chose de plus... classique. Mais c'était bien. C'était vraiment bon. Était-ce dans sa nature d'être si réceptif à la luxure, son corps était-il vraiment fait pour ça, de cette façon? Sa voix qui s'effilochait encore et cette chaleur lancinante...

A la vue de cette créature autant offerte, Sun ne mit pas longtemps avant de se libérer dans un baiser profond autant que l'exploration interne réalisée par son index, il allait faire des rêves particulièrement charnels cette nuit, mettant le jeune artiste en vedette. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce coté de lui, il le voyait autrement comme une véritable bombe au lit qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour déployer tout son potentiel...  
Il vint à son tour et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle petit à petit. Mais très vite, le petit brun tendit les bras pour rapprocher son compagnon et le tenir contre lui. Besoin d'affection aussi. Sentir son amant tout contre lui, il aimait bien le considérer comme tel, lui plaisait énormément.

Leur soirée se termina donc par un câlin à deux. Sun berçait son petit ami avec tendresse, lui faisant la bise sur les joues, le front. Il termina par un baise main lui caressant l'épaule.  
\- Je t'aime Lucas...Et...peut être...qu'un jour...Tu le diras toi...aussi...Mon Ange...  
Le dénommé sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine et il lui sourit affectueusement. Pas encore mais bientôt, il le sentait, il pourrait lui dire. En attendant, il allait montrer son attachement à sa façon.  
\- Oui, un jour tu auras ce que tu voudras...  
\- Oui et ce jour là...Tu auras un cadeau magnifique...Parce que j'y tiens. Dis moi, un soir aller à un expo d'art contemporain ou même du classique, ça te dirait? Si tu aimes dessiner tu dois beaucoup apprécier ce genre de manifestation.

Sun jubilait en son for intérieur, Lucas dans ses bras, rougissant pour lui...  
\- Je n'attends pas de cadeaux pourtant...  
Une exposition? Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Il préférait des pirouettes aériennes mais faire un tour parmi des galeries d'art, c'était un bon plan.  
\- Si tu en as envie, je veux bien.  
Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha davantage pour se faire câliner.

Il le prit contre lui, son Chaton, son Bébé, sa Muse.  
\- Des expos, des raids, tout ce que tu aimes et on échangera, moi je t'emmènerai en rando si tu veux bien, j'adore en faire.  
Ainsi ils apprendraient à connaître les goûts de l'autre, partageraient leurs centres d'intérêt.  
\- Si tu n'as pas le vertige...

Lui faisait de l'avion depuis qu'il était gosse grâce à la passion de son père. Au départ pilote dans l'armée, il s'était reconvertit peu avant l'ouverture de l'académie et s'y était fait engagé. Randonnée, très bien. Il avait de l'endurance alors marcher longtemps ne devrait pas trop poser problème.  
\- Oui, j'aimerais t'accompagner.  
\- Non j'adore les hauteurs, je fais aussi de l'escalade quand j'ai le temps. Sans compter que ma sœur est une mordue de parachutisme.  
Il rit: ça rend nos parents dingues!

Le père de Sun lui avait une période très brève dans le cyclisme professionnel, puis il avait rencontré sa femme et était reconverti en tant qu'entraîneur, comme ça, il restait proche du sport qu'il appréciait tellement.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Je demanderais à mon père, il est pilote professionnel.

Les avions de l'armée étaient bien différents de ceux touristiques, genre biplace ou planeur mais comme disait Guy "Une fois qu'on sait piloter un engin de guerre, le reste c'est du flan à la menthe!" Pourquoi à la menthe en particulier par contre... Enfin, c'était son paternel quoi autant ne pas trop chercher.  
\- Il a été pilote avant d'être prof alors? Sacrée carrière!  
Monsieur La Vallière l'impressionnait là... Woah...Pilote...C'était quand même pas donné à tout le monde! Cela devait se voir à son expression admirative.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon avant de lui tendre son haut précisant que maintenant il pourrait avoir un peu froid.  
\- Hm, pilote dans l'armée. Autant dire qu'il a une très bonne vue et de sacrés réflexes.  
Sous ses airs doux et rêveurs, Guy en avait sous le capot. Et pour cela, il l'admirait énormément. Son Papa si gentil qui l'avait élevé seul, comme il pouvait. Lucas remercia son partenaire et se rhabilla un peu mais sans manifester l'envie de s'éloigner.

Il le verrait donc différemment maintenant. Leur professeur d'histoire / géographie avait un de ces parcours, pas banal. Les deux garçons restèrent l'un contre l'autre à se cajoler. Cela dura une bonne demi heure.  
\- T'as faim ou tu veux boire quelque chose mon Chaton?

Lucas en somnolait presque, profitant de ce cocon hautement agréable.  
\- Si tu as quelque chose de chaud, ça serait bien...  
Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de bouger pas plus que Sun ne s'écarte de lui. Ils étaient juste si bien. Non?  
\- J'ai du chocolat chaud...

Il sourit, content de se sentir que Lucas appréciait de rester dans ses bras, il était tellement mignon, il avait retrouvé son innocence mais il l'aimait comme cela aussi.  
Oh oui, le chocolat était super bon la dernière fois. Du coup, Lucas se détacha de lui et s'assit en tailleur pour le laisser partir.  
\- Tu reviens vite? Demanda-t-il candidement.  
Il l'embrassa avec fougue pour le faire patienter.  
\- Bien sûr que oui mon Amour.

Il redevenait mièvre, or le sourire du petit brun le comblait, plus encore qu'il était pour lui, qu'il réclamait Sa présence: la plus belle des victoire...  
Il rosit légèrement mais sourit un peu. Ça l'amusait de voir leur relation évoluer ainsi. Il se sentait juste heureux. Ça faisait du bien. Lulu plia les genoux et posa sa joue dessus, regardant partir son hôte préféré.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un chocolat lui arriva dans une grande tasse. Il le posa sur son bureau reprenant sa place initiale à dorloter son Ange... retour aux bisous, câlins et autres marques d'affection chastes.  
\- Merci. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu le fais...  
Il s'appuya contre son petit ami et une fois bien calé, il bu à petites gorgées le doux breuvage sucré. Aux cotés du second jeune homme, Lucas se redécouvrait lui-même mais appréciait ces nouveautés. Quoique, cette façon qu'il avait d'agir dans l'intimité...  
\- C'est normal dans ma famille on rajoute une touche de vanille, c'est un truc de ma mère.

Quand il eut fini, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, descendant jusqu'à la nuque la frottant gentiment. Il ne s'attendait pas à vraiment pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec lui, quelle chance, plus il apprenait à le connaître plus il se rendait compte que la personne qu'il imaginait ne valait pas celle qu'il découvrait tant la réalité le satisfaisait.  
\- Oh, je m'en souviendrais...

Lucas pencha la tête vers l'arrière, pour mieux profiter de ce contact. Il aimait bien être cajoler à cet endroit, ça et qu'on passe la main dans ses cheveux. Une manie de son enfance. Sa façon d'être était déjà différente entre la maison et l'école mais c'était encore plus flagrant en étant aux cotés de Sun.

Johan claqua la portière de sa voiture, une citadine blanche mais automatique. Normal, à cause de sa jambe. Il entra donc dans le petit bâtiment et sourit aux personnes présentes avant de se diriger vers sa compagne, Naïri. Tomber amoureux de la fille de l'agence matrimoniale au lieu de craquer pour les candidates... Enfin, aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient.  
\- Oh bonjour, tu viens chercher ta belle demoiselle? intervint une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Jean-Baptiste, un collègue de la concernée.  
\- Oui, effectivement. On dîne ensemble ce soir.

La jeune femme, de parents Arméniens referma le tiroir du bureau avant de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. Oui ce soir, un dîner était prévu, il allait la présenter à son petit frère Louis, elle avait un peu entendu parler de lui, de petites anecdotes amusantes, or, ça ne permettait pas de savoir grand chose sur une personne, ce type d'échanges. Elle fit un bisou rapide à son compagnon adoré puis un câlin, contente comme à chaque fois de le revoir.  
\- Bon tu fermeras la boutique Jean-Baptiste et sois Sage ce soir hein?

Elle le taquinait sachant très bien qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui courtisaient mais n'allaient guère plus loin, ce qui l'amusait, encore plus drôle quand le séducteur tombait sur quelqu'un qui lui répondait ouvertement!  
\- Sage comme une image! Répliqua-t-il joyeusement, pas gêné pour un sou. Ce qui était plutôt habituel en soit.  
Le professeur d'arts plastiques profita du moment câlin, lui qui était grandement affectueux tout en espérant que Louis, bien que très gentil, n'allait pas se braquer en voyant une invité surprise. Bon, le lycéen savait qu'ils auraient de la visite mais il ignorait de quelle nature.  
\- Aller, on y va ma chérie ~

Un dernier au revoir au trublion de l'agence puis le rouquin sorti avec sa belle. Pas de raisons que ça aille mal n'est-ce pas.  
Louis qui tournait en rond dans la cuisine, regardant à chaque fois les plats préparés à l'avance et avec attention, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Johan avait fait à manger pour une personne. Spéciale sans doute. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Oui, et j'aurais une histoire à te raconter sur Jean Baptiste, c'est pas banal.

Le couple monta dans la voiture, chacun s'attacha, la voiture démarrée, elle commença son récit: comme tu le sais mon Lapinou, Jean-Baptiste adore draguer tout le monde, ce qu'il fait également avec les clients. Sauf que cette fois, il est tombée sur une fille avec une poitrine Énorme, quand elle l'a entendu, elle s'est jetée à son cou pour l'enlacer...Sauf... la tête dans un bonnet opulent, ce n'est pas une bonne idée: le pauvre a failli s'étouffer dans le giron de la demoiselle. Conclut la collègue du malchanceux en souriant.

Une femme entra dans l'agence matrimoniale, se doutant ce qu'allait lui dire le seul employé encore présent, elle ne posa qu'une question: pouvait elle stipuler qu'elle recherchait deux partenaires, en tant que fervente partisane de la Bigamie? Elle précisa ne pas plaisanter devant l'air déconfit du jeune homme.

Le rouquin éclata de rire en imaginant la tête du brun, élevé dans une école privée et catholique par ailleurs ce qui était assez drôle en voyant le résultat final, et secoua doucement la tête.  
-Ah celui-là... Il est bon pour parler, pas pour agir.

Mais c'était son charme en quelques sortes. Une timidité qui ne se voyait a priori pas.  
Jean-Baptiste soupira doucement et commença à sortir la paperasse pour les cas à part.  
\- Bien, n'oubliez pas que le mariage est interdit et/ou sera annulé, dans tous les cas irrecevables. Dans tous les cas, remplissez les papiers et ramenez les nous assez vite merci beaucoup.

C'était son job, autant ne pas trop le prendre au sérieux dans le sens où ses préférences ne rentraient absolument pas en ligne de compte.  
\- On a dû l'isoler deux minutes, mais la pauvre demoiselle était tellement gênée, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait un accent à couper au couteau.  
A la réflexion de son fiancé, elle approuva, elle n'avait jamais compris la raison de ce manège, pourtant en dépit de cela il s'agissait d'un gentil garçon avec de grandes qualités.

La cliente le remercia faisant le nécessaire puis agita la main pour chasser un insecte imaginaire à sa dernière phrase.  
\- Ah! Détail de pacotille, nous irons si je trouve mon bonheur vivre ensembles là où personne ne nous interdira.  
\- Oh j'imagine...

Johan garda un moment de silence, le temps de se concentrer sur sa conduite. A peine dix minutes après, les voilà à la maison. Voiture garée, il descendit et une fois Naïri sortit, il ferma le véhicule à clé et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure.  
\- On est là Lou!  
Pas de réponse mais ses affaires étaient dans le couloir.  
L'employé de l'agence matrimoniale ne fit aucuns commentaires. Son job était de faire en sorte d'expliquer clairement les choses.

Naïri fit visuellement le tour du propriétaire.  
\- Ça a changé un peu ici depuis ma dernière visite. Constata-t-elle.  
Un détail différait, mais, elle n'aurait su dire lequel. En tout cas, ils ne manquaient pas de luminosité vu l'orientation des fenêtres. Elle sourit, posant son sac, le cadet écoutait probablement quelque chose dans sa chambre, casque sur les oreilles ou regardait un film pour ne pas les avoir entendus.  
\- On a changé quelques meubles de place c'est tout.

Mais non, Louis n'était pas occupé quelque part ni à quoique ce soit. Il était juste assit sur un tabouret dans la cuisine, à fixer les plats. Johan rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre.  
\- Oh mais tu étais là...  
\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Voilà, ça venait donc du nouvel agencement de la pièce. La jeune femme attendait le moment opportun pour se présenter au frère de son Johan, s'ils pouvaient par la suite devenir amis, cela rendrait leur situation plus simple. Elle verrait déjà si elle faisait bonne impression à l'adolescent, de ce qui lui avait dit son compagnon.  
Louis se leva donc et vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Il sentit un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, comme si on empilait des tonnes de choses sur lui pour l'étouffer et le tuer. Il se força à sourire et lui fit une bise rapide.  
\- C'est Naïri, ma petite-amie.  
\- Enchanté, je suis Louis. J'espère que ça ira bien.

Bise qu'elle lui rendit, vraiment contente de faire sa connaissance.  
\- Tu ne m'avais pas menti Johan, il est grand pour son âge! Moi aussi Louis, j'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre! Ton frère me parle souvent de toi.  
Elle ignorait tout de la douleur dans lequel sa simple existence plongeait son jeune interlocuteur, comment aurait-elle même pu l'imaginer, se figurer ce que ressentait le cadet envers son parent direct?  
Oui, le châtain faisait déjà la taille de son aîné qui n'était pourtant pas petit. Il sourit un peu plus, légèrement heureux que son frère parle de lui longuement.  
\- Oui...  
\- Mon petit Lou est adorable, je n'y peux rien.  
Ah... C'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frangin de tomber amoureux d'une autre personne... Il n'en voulait même pas à Naïri même si il avait davantage envie de mourir plutôt que de dîner avec le couple.

Ignorant cette torture interne, elle vint remuer le couteau dans la plaie par un baiser, chaste.  
\- Tu as préparé quoi de bon mon Lapinou? Et je suis d'accord ton frère a l'air vraiment mignon.  
Ceci était le surnom officiel du jeune professeur, à part quand il fallait éviter car cela ne ferait pas sérieux, sa moitié le désignait presque toujours ainsi depuis une soirée entre amis où ils durent choisir un costume dans une malle, le petit animal représentait bien Johan selon elle, en plus.

Il serra les poings mais ayant les bras croisés ça resta parfaitement discret. Lapinou? Il ne tiendrait jamais tout le dîner...  
\- Rien de bien difficile ma chérie ~ Mais j'espère que ça va te plaire, j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
Il passa rapidement vers les plats afin de faire réchauffer tout ça. De manière bien rodé, son cadet sortit les boissons puisque la table était déjà mise. Il ne serait plus celui assit à coté de Johan dorénavant... Sourire, ne rien montrer. Le bonheur de son frère était son objectif principal.

Installés, Naïri entama le conversation avec sa nouvelle connaissance.  
\- Tu es au lycée mais dans quelle filière? Demanda-t-elle, servant son petit ami avant de faire de même pour elle. Autant tout mettre en œuvre pour sympathiser tout de suite.  
\- En ES... Je n'aime pas beaucoup, on fait plus d'économique que de social finalement... Mais tant pis. Sinon, ça se passe bien, les gens sont sympas.  
Il était seul. Aucuns amis et il avait été forcé de voler son frère adoré à cause d'une pétasse manipulatrice ayant découvert son amour très particulier envers lui.  
\- ES, ha d'accord et tu as une idée des études vers lesquelles tu voudrais t'orienter ou pas encore? Tu as 16 ans, non? J'ai un petit frère exactement du même âge que toi, Erevan, mais lui est en L.

Niveau solitude, le cadet Stepanian et lui auraient eu des choses à se dire: il avait perdu son meilleur ami quand il découvrit les sentiments qu'il nourrissait, se tapait les devoirs de tout le monde et servait d'exutoire à une psychopathe face à qui la Reine faisait figure d'enfant de cœur nommée Mercedes en prime. Or, il enfouissait son mal être lui aussi.  
\- Bientôt 17. J'ignore quoi faire après, je verrais plus tard. J'ai encore du temps.

Banalités maintes fois répétées. Plus tard. Aurait-il un plus tard? Se donnera-t-il le temps d'avoir un futur ou aura-t-il tout simplement la force pour se faire?  
\- Oh, d'accord.  
Il n'avait pas envie de connaître la sœur alors le frère... Johan sifflotait tout en remuant ses préparations qui laissaient échapper de délicieux fumets.

Elle lui souriait avec bienveillance. Le plat de résistance arrivé, elle proposa de le servir, invitée ne signifiait pas rester assise sans se rendre un minimum utile.  
\- Oui tu es jeune, tu as raison, tu as d'autres choses à penser avant, ça viendra au bon moment.  
\- Bien sûr, ça viendra.  
Ou pas. Il la laissa faire comme elle voulait, Johan semblait content et une fois tous réunis à table, il n'eut pas le cœur de briser celui de son aîné chéri, adoré, aimé, désiré... Perdu, inaccessible...

Naïri parlait, demandant au garçon ce qu'il aimait faire, son style de film préféré, de livre, s'il avait déjà vu telle série, s'il connaissait tel auteur, elle apprenait à le connaître.  
\- Mon Lapinou, pour un coup d'essais, je dois dire que c'est délicieux, bravo!  
Il eut droit une bise en récompense.

Louis répondait gentiment et patiemment, dans sa tête, il avait un peu l'impression de s'être déconnecté. De flotter un peu. Il ignorait quel goût avait la nourriture et n'était même pas certain de répondre correctement. Cela dit, elle ne s'en plaignait pas alors c'était sûrement correct.  
\- Merci beaucoup ma chérie ~  
Autant le ton que le sourire du roux montraient sa bonne humeur.


	20. Chapter 19

Maltraitances et humiliations sous entendues

* * *

Quand monsieur Saint Clément de Talmont vint amener sa fille chez son ex femme, il avait aussi quelque chose à donner pour sa belle fille, un petit cadeau de Inocenti. L'enfant la vénérait disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une princesse, que dans dix ans, il l'épouserait par ailleurs. Il se contenta de saluer poliment celui qui l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de son ancienne épouse. La fillette bondit de ses bras direction la chambre de sa grande sœur par la Bague, comme elle la désignait. Ostramobylette, oui toujours des noms plus ridicules partit en quête d'un lieu à investir pour les deux jours, inaccessible à l'enfant, dont il comptait pas sortir: sa propre conception des vacances.

Anne-Rose restait dans sa chambre, câlinant son matou de race persan Céleste en attendant que l'agitation passe. Enfin, en quelque sortes... Avoir Charlène à la maison n'était pas franchement un synonyme de calme mais tant pis. Non pas qu'elle détesta la petite fille mais elle était parfois trop... vivace. Sa relation avec sa belle-mère était relativement neutre, pas d'attaches particulières mais pas d'accrocs non plus. Et puis tant que son père, Jean-François de Bourbon, était heureux alors elle l'était aussi.

Les Saint Clément de Talmont appartenait à la noblesse désargentée. Le grand père de la petite fille avait un jour tracé leur arbre de généalogique pour découvrir que leurs ancêtres avaient tout "flambé" dix années avant que la Révolution n'éclate, par miracle la famille parvint à s'embarquer sur le Continent, Zone Française où ils parvinrent à regagner de quoi vivre. Ils n'avaient aujourd'hui plus rien à offrir qu'un nom à particule issu d'une époque révolue. La grand mère maternelle de Charlène, hippie convaincue était sans doute à l'origine des étonnants de raisonnements tenus par la petite. En sautillant, elle frappa à la porte.  
\- Bonjour Anne Rose! Tu es la Rose du Matin ou du Soir?  
Référence à un poème engagé qu'elle aimait beaucoup ignorant que malgré ses jolies métaphores, il traitait du mariage forcé.

La jeune fille se leva donc pour ouvrir, chez elle pas de maquillage ni de tenues soignées, elle traînait avec des fringues un peu usées et les cheveux relevés dans une queue de cheval grossière. Rares étaient les personnes à la voir dans cet état. Elle, toujours parfaite et élégante. La vérité était que son père, homme d'affaires, n'était pas à cheval sur les apparences une fois chez eux, dans leur cocon. Sa fille était donc libre d'être un peu négligée. Mais avec son beau visage et sa silhouette parfaite, même comme ça elle restait belle. Pas juste, diront la plupart des filles.  
\- Aucune des deux Charlène, répondit calmement la lycéenne.  
La petite allait probablement rester un moment dans sa chambre pour discuter.

La nouvelle arrivante tendit les bras pour un câlin pour s'adressa au félin domestique.  
\- Coucou Céleste: moustaches fâchées cette fois ou pas? Demanda-t-elle dans un grand sourire, parlait à celui ci comme à un être humain, mais à son âge diraient les gens. L'animal ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, en coup pas devant elle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se renseigner sur son état d'esprit du jour. Sa demie sœur juridique avait ce qu'elle appelait l'Âme de la Reine.

Câlin qu'elle reçu bien vite. Une fois toutes deux entrées, l'aînée referma la porte et se rassit sur le lit. De suite le chat vint se coucher sur ses jambes en ronronnant. Ainsi, il répondait aussi à la question de la gamine, il était content et de bonne humeur. Tant qu'on ne l'embêtait pas.  
\- Où est passé ton chat?

Avec de la chance, elle ne lui avait pas fait trop de misères. Pas qu'elle soit méchante mais un peu étrange et pas forcément délicate avec la bestiole.  
\- Ostralomobylette est parti se cacher comme souvent. Alors tu es content Céleste, tant mieux pour tes patounes.

Elle agita les doigts pour l'amuser, lui proposant une petite distraction, elle avait aussi amené le laser que le minet aimait bien, le fluo. Pour une raison inconnue il ne répondait bien qu'à celui ci. Cette semaine avait été d'ailleurs calme pour la bestiole en question, car Charlène s'occupait d'autre chose et puis il y avait eu le vol dans toute l'académie, d'ailleurs comme elle était chef chez les grands, sa grande sœur devait en savoir beaucoup là dessus.  
\- Dis, ils ont attrapé le voleur ou pas encore?  
Occupé à dormir, il n'y porta pas grand intérêt pour le moment. Mais concernant le laser, ça l'intéresserait sûrement puisqu'il courait déjà après les reflets de lumières sur le sol ou

les murs grâce à la montre ou aux bijoux de sa maîtresse.  
\- Peut-être que oui. Avant de dire si le garçon est vraiment coupable, Monsieur Cohen préfère être certain.

La petite fille passa sa main dans la fourrure toute blanche, du tout noir serait joli sur lui aussi, pensa-t-elle. Donc, ils doutaient du vrai voleur, comme dans Scoubidou? Elle aimait bien, en plus les gens dedans s'habillaient un peu comme sa Mamie Cool, façon dont elle la désignait, après il y avait Mamie Louise, c'était une autre histoire avec elle, pas réac mais moyen niveau ouverture artistique, enfin le reste allait.  
\- Ça fait comme dans les dessins animés?  
\- Ça serait plus comme les films policiers mais si tu veux.

Céleste bailla puis se roula en boule, comme une sorte de grosse boule de poils toute douce. Anne-Rose passa la main dans la fourrure et sourit, adorant câliner son félin de compagnie pendant des heures. Il était extra doux car elle le brossait longtemps et soigneusement.  
\- D'accord, il prend des bains Céleste ou jamais?

Elle aussi avait remarqué la douceur de la fourrure du félin, puis il était très sage, lui pas besoin de lui courir après pour qu'il vienne.  
\- Rarement, il n'en a pas besoin. Il se lave très bien tout seul mais je le brosse souvent.  
Il n'avait aucune raison de partir, il était très heureux le chat.  
\- Contente de rester là ce week-end?

Elle hocha la tête, en effet, elle appréciait venir voir sa grande sœur, sa maison était grande et il y avait plein de choses intéressantes.  
\- Oui, j'espère qu'il fera beau pour que tu puisses encore me montrer comme on fait pour le tennis.  
\- Si tu veux.

Elle pratiquait plusieurs sports, pour le plaisir mais ses préférés restaient la danse et l'équitation. Elle faisait des compétitions qu'elle remportait d'ailleurs. Peu importe si ça faisait cliché.

L'idée parut beaucoup lui plaire, elle se souvint alors d'une chose, sortit un paquet de son sac qu'elle lui tendit.  
\- C'est Inocenti qui l'a fait pour toi. Annonça-t-elle avant de lui tendre. Il s'agissait d'un petit T shirt d'un rose proche du blanc, très simple car même s'il se débrouillait: il débutait.  
\- Oh comme c'est gentil...

Elle ignorait pourquoi ce tout jeune garçon l'adorait à ce point mais c'était plutôt mignon. Anne-Rose sourit en regardant le vêtement, touchée de ce petit cadeau.  
\- Tu lui feras une petite bise de ma part.  
\- Il est amoureux de toi, il dit que tu es la Reine de son Cœur...  
Elle trouvait aussi ça tout mignon, mais dommage que Anne-Rose soit bien trop grande pour lui. Le félin s'étira, avait-il faim, voulait-il jouer?  
\- Adorable.

Après tout, c'était l'âge où on tombait amoureux des maîtresses ou des grandes sœurs des copains et copines. Normal, ça lui passera avec le temps. Le chat pour sa part sauta pour sortir de la chambre et vadrouiller dans la maison.

La fillette regarda la grande blonde.  
\- Tu as toujours pas d'amoureux toi ou...D'amoureuse parce que Mamie Cool dit que l'amour se moque du genre de la personne et que c'est bien de suivre la droite ligne conduite de son cœur.  
Elle répétait avec une certaine naïveté, sans tout comprendre, juste une toute petite partie.  
D'amoureux?  
\- Eh bien non, encore et toujours célibataire.

Mais mieux valait ça que les malotrus du bahut. Entre eux et ceux s'intéressant à son fric ou à son tour de poitrine... Bref, autant être seule avec son chat.  
Un petit toc se fit entendre à la porte alors que Charlène se demandait comment Anne Rose coiffait ses si longs cheveux. Sur le pas se tenait un employé de mademoiselle avec une lettre à son intention.

Elle se leva donc pour ouvrir puis réceptionna la lettre, remerciant et congédiant poliment l'employé de maison avant de refermer. La lycéenne retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et décacheta pour sortir le papier et lire ce qu'on lui avait écrit.

 _«Ma Merveilleuse Anne-Rose,  
Cela fait trop longtemps que je te regarde en secret que je contemple ton magnifique visage, que je caresse l'espoir fou qu'un jour tu me remarqueras...En vain... Alors je décide aujourd'hui de te confier à quel point je t'aime que je suis Folle de toi... Je ferai n'importe quoi... Je t'aime... A mourir...A tuer...A tout faire pour... Demande et j'exécute... Je suis à toi...»_

Voilà entre autres ce que put lire l'adolescente, s'en suivait des promesses de serment éternels, que personne ne lui ferait de mal sans en payer le prix fort, sa propre vie.  
Innocente sa demie sœur chantonnait la fameuse comptine de l'alphabet.  
\- ABCD sont des lettres, apprendre à écrire est chouette!  
\- C'est très chouette oui, marmonna Anne-Rose pour lui répondre mais l'esprit n'y était pas.

Autant les lettres d'amour c'était romantique et supposément doux, tout ça mais là... C'était plutôt du genre flippant. D'accord, on l'aimait. Apparemment. Mais là, ce n'était pas plus de l'obsession? Elle ne voulait rien demander à cette personne et a priori, ne voulait pas de nouvelles non plus. D'où ça venait d'ailleurs?

La concernée enfermée dans sa chambre songeait à débarrasser l'académie de la Reine, mais comment? Elle donnait trop de travail à sa merveilleuse Anne-Rose... A sa Rose, la Sienne et à personne d'autre...Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas à quel point? Devrait-elle lui hurler pour qu'elle daigne lui accorder un regard et même encore. Que faire? La tuer...Non non ça ferait trop désordre...

La belle blonde soupira et mit la lettre étrange dans un tiroir. La planquer ne la ferait pas disparaître et encore moins son auteure. Juste la façon d'écrire lui rappelait un style bien plus féminin que masculin. Être adulée par une fille... Si elle ne semblait pas dérangée, ça aurait pu être très flatteur. Elle croisa les bras et soupira doucement. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose.

D'autant que tout le texte avait été écrit au féminin car l'intéressée ne craignait pas de dévoiler son genre. La petite crut remarquer quelque chose.  
\- Il y avait de mauvaises nouvelles dans la lettre? Tes yeux sont...Tout...Vagues...  
La voix de Charlène la ramena sur Terre et elle lui sourit.  
\- Non, je réfléchissais juste. On joue un peu ensemble?  
Avec tant d'imagination, elle saura bien trouver quelque chose qui pourra la distraire et faire plaisir à la petite en même temps.

Vrej contempla le garçon qui ouvrait les yeux, enfin le savait non parce qu'il les voyait mais parce qu'il se relevait et demanda pourquoi il se trouvait avec un bandeau sur le visage, il le sentait donc. L'adolescent soupira, heureusement que cette mission lui avait été confiée, sinon Lyov dans un état second aurait pu infliger quantité de choses au petit Ioannis...De celles qui n'arrangeaient pas leurs affaires, leur causeraient de gros ennuis. Il prit donc la direction des opérations, avec le temps, monsieur avait fini par comprendre que son sang froid lui permettait de gérer ce type de travail sans accroc. Ainsi sur leur demande, comprendre ordre implicite, il faisait chanter la famille du jeune héritier, pour récupérer l'argent qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de l'acharnement de Madame et dissuader celle-ci de poursuivre. Selon lui, elle n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

Eric s'inquiétait un peu. De un, Malia n'était pas venu à leur rencard. De deux, il n'avait pas prévenu. De trois, il ne répondait pas. C'était étrange, inquiétant... Que faire? Pas grand chose. Il ne se voyait pas appeler la résidence pour se renseigner... Pour essayer de savoir quelque chose et un peu au pied du mur, il appela Antoine. Manque de bol, le petit brun n'avait rien à lui dire de plus. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son compagnon de galère... En arrière plan on entendait la voix de Armand qui demandait pourquoi il parlait soudainement du frère de Pustula-qui-veut-épouser-mon-Toine. Charmant. Cela le fit sourire légèrement mais bon... Où était passé son Trésor?

Ce qui le renseigna ce fut le soir: les informations, le cadet Ioannis avait été enlevé contre une demande de rançon ainsi qu'une certaine forme de pression politique sur la famille. Alix au café avec Élisabeth manqua d'avaler sa glace de travers : QUOI?  
Beatrice qui coiffait Borna avec le petit couple à coté fit comprendre à Antoine dans son langage propre qu'ils savaient à présent à quoi s'en tenir.  
Malia sentit une odeur de nourriture vers 20H, ses geôliers comptaient donc respecter les limites de base dans un rapt: alimenter et respecter son otage. Il n'avait pas se plaindre par ailleurs, personne ne venait le voir, il restait assis quelque chose maintenant bien le bandeau sans pour autant qu'il en souffre. Des gens pro mais consciencieux.

A l'autre bout de la pièce au dont la planque le jeune Arménien faisait le compte rendu à son patron...Ah...D'accord, donc s'ils n'avaient pas ni l'argent, ni la promesse, il relâchait le fils de la politicienne, puisque visiblement il ne pouvait pas s'absenter longtemps sans que Lyov ne fasse des siennes...Était-il sa mère? Il en venait à le croire...

Babeth en était restée bouche bée. Choquée.  
Eric quand à lui était non seulement abasourdit mais il se sentait en plus super inquiet, comment allait Malia? Allaient-ils lui faire du mal? Est-ce qu'il était en réel danger? La peur le rongeait tel un mal vicieux et douloureux.

La demoiselle allemande regarda son cousin qui n'afficha aucune émotion particulière. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il fut inquiet mais on l'avait formé à faire face aux situations d'enlèvement. Sans doute que ce jeune là aussi? Borna espérait tout de même qu'il rentrerait vite chez lui et en un seul morceau...

Madame Ioannis passa ensuite à l'antenne précisant qu'elle ne changerait rien à ses méthodes et que s'il arrivait malheur à Malia elle leur déclarait ouvertement la Guerre! Son mari, lui consentait à payer au moins la somme voulue, c'était donnant / donnant. Au matin, tout le monde à l'académie ne parlerait que cela, quel terrible événement pour la famille, d'autres trouvaient cela cool car donnant à leur quotidien même indirectement, un coté série télé. La jeune Crétoise s'approcha de Eric voulant voir comme celui ci se portait.  
\- Heu...Salut

Le discours de «belle-maman» ne le rassurait pas plus que ça honnêtement mais il espérait de tout cœur que tout ça allait bien se finir... Quand la demoiselle vint le voir, Eric ne lui prêta pas grande attention, pas pour être hautain ou vexant mais parce que ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Malia exclusivement.  
\- Salut, marmonna-t-il vite fait par automatisme.  
Antoine pour sa part restait avec Armand et Paul, leur ayant vaguement expliqué ce que les gosses de riches étaient censés faire dans ce genre de cas à savoir obéir, rester tranquille et se taire.

Tout ce que le jeune garçon exécutait, enfin comme il ne voyait personne, il entendit juste des pas, une assiette posée sur une surface dure, il percevait de temps à autre une langue, impossible de dire laquelle. Malgré les geignements du banquier, monsieur Ioannis obtint de celui ci le montant de la rançon, or de question de manquer à leur parole. Alix lui sourit avant de prendre place.  
\- Je sais à quel point il te manque...

Durant l'interrogatoire de police, il n'allait pas leur apprendre grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien. Ses ravisseurs étaient discrets, silencieux, totalement impersonnels.  
L'auvergnat lui jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, eux qui ne ressemblaient déjà à rien à l'origine.  
\- Il me manque mais j'ai surtout très peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver...  
On avait beau lui dire que ça irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter, que le jeune homme reviendrait sans doute en parfaite santé mais peu lui importait. Son cœur et sa raison se concordaient pour flipper, point.  
\- C'est assez normal mais... J'ai raison de croire qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait demandé à la Déesse Fortune de veiller sur tout les gentils couples au monde.  
\- Je l'espère...  
Est-ce qu'il pourrait s'en remettre si c'était le contraire? Non. Il tenait trop à son Trésor, ils étaient jeunes et ça jouait peut-être un peu contre eux mais il savait tout au fond de lui que jamais il ne pourrait se relever complètement de l'avoir perdu dans de telles circonstances.

A quelques mètres de là, Borna allait recevoir une visite, celle d'un musicien qui d'ordinaire aurait dû répéter avec son groupe, or ce soir, il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Tout avait commencé de façon tellement...Stupide! Comme souvent...  
Le demoiselle étrangère ouvrit la porte d'entrée au moment où on frappa, puisqu'elle n'était pas loin. Elle sourit à son invité mais sa bonne humeur devint une sorte d'inquiétude. Apparemment, il n'allait pas tellement bien... Pas trop grave, espérait-elle.  
\- Salut Borna...Je m'suis engueulé avec Laetitia... Dit-il après lui avoir fait la bise sentant que la question ne tarderait plus, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il soupira, il savait que son petit ami avait un caractère bien à lui, qu'il fallait gérer, le tempérer or cette fois...  
\- Oh je vois... Viens te mettre à l'aise.  
Ce soir là, Antoine était resté chez Armand. La porte fut refermée puis elle revint vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, tapotant la place à ses cotés.

Il la rejoignit tout en analysant la situation: de quoi s'était parti, comment ça avait pu tourner comme ça? Il s'installa en lotus, comme il faisait souvent.  
\- On bossait sur une nouvelle chanson, une critique politique, tu sais comment il est là d'ssus alors je lui ai dit d'y aller douc'ment...Et là...  
Borna écoutait patiemment puis hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant cliqueter ses bracelets au passage.  
\- Et?  
\- Et il s'est énervé, m'a reproché de le censurer, de le brider, a dit que j'étais qu'un petit Bobo qui refusait de voir la réalité. Il m'a parlé de sa mère qui a grandi au Ghetto, que je valais pas mieux que tout les autres...Ça c'est emballé...Et voilà... Conclut-il

Il regarda le grand chien paisiblement assoupi, qu'il aurait aimé être aussi serein.  
Effectivement Berliz dormait du sommeil du juste, absolument pas dérangé par quoique ce soit autour de lui. Pour sa part, la grande tige blonde comprenait la situation dans son ensemble.  
\- Il s'est emporté et a dit plus que ce qu'il pensait. Tu n'es pas ce qu'il a dit et le sait. Ça finira par aller mieux.

Il secoua la tête passant sa main sur celle de la brave bête endormie.  
\- De colère...Je lui ai dit qu'il était une Pute, que son beau père avait raison... Il va m'en vouloir un moment... Dès qu'on parle de cette partie de la ville, il perd toujours son sang froid.

La voix de Béatrice se manifesta.  
\- Oh à son retour ton parent biologique aura une heureuse surprise, le Grand Sablier a tourné dans son sens.  
Sur la chaîne locale où elle visionnait une série télévisée qu'elle aimait bien, la jeune étudiante en photographie venait d'apprendre que la police avait retrouvé Malia, désorienté mais en vie et en pleine santé, ils le ramenaient justement chez lui.

Oh, très mauvaise idée... Le chien soupira doucement mais ne bougea pas, à peine dérangé dans son sommeil.  
\- Alors laisse le tranquille un moment. Ça finira par se tasser malgré tout mais trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner serait bon... Je crois.

Borna fut soulagée de cette nouvelle et sourit, Antoine serait rassuré de savoir que son camarade était de retour en bonne santé chez lui.  
Eric pour sa part en avait pleuré devant le poste de télévision, heureusement seul parce qu'il n'aimait pas franchement montrer tant d'émotivité en aussi peu de temps. Son Trésor était en vie et allait bien...

En effet pendant une période Laetitia surtout au divorce de ses parents avait enchaîné les aventures et pas toujours avec des gens corrects ou même de son âge.  
\- Je l'aime pourtant...Pourquoi j'suis toujours foutu d'lui faire du mal...Dis moi...? J'y ai pensé... J'espère juste qu'il va pas faire une con'rie...Sous ses dehors arrogants et froids tu sais comme moi qu'il est en fait très fragile...

Après un câlin familial, Malia demanda à rester seul dans sa chambre, surtout pour appeler son Chéri, le pauvre avait dû se tourmenter, s'angoisser, il fallait qu'il le rassure.  
\- Mon Amour, c'est moi, j'ai rien, on m'a rien fait, tout va bien...  
Dès qu'il comprit qui l'appelait, l'auvergnat batailla avec son téléphone pour décrocher le plus vite possible. Son comportement semblait stupide mais tant pis. Il se foutait même de savoir si sa voix laissait percevoir ses émois.  
\- Trésor, mon Trésor chéri, adoré... J'ai cru que tu étais parti... Vraiment.. J'ai eu si peur mon amour...  
\- Est-ce que tu veux que je l'appelle? Pour demander si ça va. Ca pourrait te rassurer à son sujet.

Et puis c'était son ami aussi, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il aille bien après cette grosse dispute amoureuse.  
\- Oui, ça me rassurait de savoir qu'il a pas été faire un tour où il faut pas, on sait jamais avec lui...

Il regardait l'animal de maison: Et toi j'imagine que tu as une vie amoureuse parfaite faite de câlins wouf...  
C'était stupide mais il avait besoin de relâcher un peu la pression.  
\- Chut...C'est rien mon Chéri, t'en fais pas, c'est fini... tu veux que je vienne chez toi?  
Borna se leva donc pour aller décrocher le téléphone fixe, mais sans fil, orange fluo. Un faux téléphone années 70 en fait. Elle composa vite fait le numéro de son ami et attendit qu'il réponde. Berliz fini par lever la tête pour le regarder avant de la reposer sur ses pattes, apparemment pas disposé à "discuter" plus que ça.  
Est-ce qu'il pouvait venir? Il crevait d'envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser encore et encore mais... Le coté raisonnable refit enfin surface.  
\- Tu viens de rentrer, tu devrais rester tranquille...  
\- Hm, allo? Répondit une voix à la sobriété douteuse.

Il s'était pris une gifle par son beau père en prime parce qu'ils avaient du monde à la maison et qu'il avait fait un sourire à l'invité, du genre indécent. Etait ce sa faute si Monsieur n'assumait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ensembles quelques années plus tôt?  
Joris était nerveux, dans cet état, Laetitia était capable de nombreuses bêtises...  
\- Je t'aime Eric...  
\- Hallo c'est Borna. Comment tu vas?

Elle s'inquiétait elle aussi, surtout en entendant le ton de sa voix. Aïe. Elle espérait pouvoir le convaincre de venir à la maison si ça pouvait aider à ce qu'il aille mieux. Ou du moins, qu'il ne s'enfonce pas trop.  
Eric soupira puis sourit et se détendit considérablement.  
\- Moi aussi, Trésor.

Il eut un rire semblable à des larmes.  
\- Ca pourrait aller vach'ment mieux...Joris...est un sale Connard...Pourquoi y m'fait ça?  
Pauvre Borna, elle allait devoir user de toute sa médiation, le précité se dit que si son copain venait il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui.  
\- Eric, tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes? Demanda le jeune héritier estimant qu'il le méritait quand même un peu.  
\- Oui, je sais. Viens à la maison, tu seras mieux au calme avec nous à te faire cocooner non?

Autant être direct. Elle lança un regard à Joris, elle ne souhaitait pas le mettre dehors mais quitte à choisir, il préférerait sûrement que son petit-ami soit avec elles plutôt qu'ailleurs à faire des âneries.  
\- Je t'aime Malia, je t'aime tellement j'ai cru que j'allais crever si il t'arrivait un truc... Plus jamais ça Trésor ou j'en ferais une crise cardiaque...

\- Je comprends, je vais rentrer chez moi prends soin de lui, il est tellement paumé qu'il fait n'importe quoi...Quand je l'ai rencontré, il venait de se piquer à l'héro...Parce qu'il voulait mourir... Salut et merci...

Il prit ses affaires, retour à la maison.  
\- Hm...? Tu me feras des cookies aux pépites de chocolat avec du yaourt? Demanda le jeune chanteur qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait.  
\- Eric... On se voit demain promis, on trouve un moment un coin pour nous...Je t'aime de tout mon cœur aussi...

L'allemande lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Quand à cette affaire de cuisine...  
\- Oui, je vais te faire des cookies avec du yaourt.  
Le collégien se sentait beaucoup moins oppressé et sourit légèrement.  
\- D'accord... Ouais, on a une heure d'étude en plus alors autant en profiter.

Le garçon débarqua chez elle, une belle marque sur la joue, quand le beau père frappait il ne faisait jamais semblant. Joris de retour à son domicile en profita pour écrire une chanson à son petit ami, il savait qu'il avait une chance de corriger la situation avec les mots justes.  
\- Coucou Borna...J'ai croisé un Monsieur qui m'a donné une sucette! Dit-il en gloussant.  
Malia sentit ses joues rougir: oui Etude moment parfait pour...Se retrouver intimement.  
\- Si tu savais à quoi je pense...  
\- Oh, tu ne devrais pas manger ou accepter n'importe quoi de la part des inconnus...

Elle le fit entrer et le câlina gentiment avant de le faire asseoir sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, une assiette de cookies aux pépites de chocolat et un yaourt vanille l'attendaient. Elle s'assit à ses cotés pour pouvoir examiner sa joue. Un peu de glace pourrait aider...  
\- A quoi penses-tu mon Trésor..? questionna-t-il à présent qu'il était de nouveau lui-même.

Il la remercia avant de manger, son amie cuisinait bien, le cookie était tout doux à l'intérieur, mais son petit ami lui manquait. Son père aussi, il avait déménagé loin se sentant exclu et rejeté pourtant Laetitia avait avec lui une relation profonde et fusionnel, autant il aimait sa mère, or son père lui avait donné goût à la musique, aux arts. Contre toute attente, sa sexualité avait été bien mieux accepté par l'homme de la maison. Sa mère avait une mentalité terriblement... Conservatrice, voilà le mot juste.  
\- Toi et moi...Dans un placard à balais...

Besoin d'en dire plus?  
Borna se leva pour aller à la cuisine puis revint et appliqua doucement la glace sur sa joue quand il n'était pas occupé à manger. Quand sa joue eut meilleure mine, elle le laissa grignoter à sa guise.  
\- Essaye de te rabibocher avec Joris plus tard... D'accord?  
Le placard à balais l'amusa et il rit un peu. Ça risquait de ne pas être confortable mais pourquoi pas...

\- Merci...Me manque... Mais...J'le mérite pas... Je mérite pas un copain aussi patient et gentil...  
Dès qu'il avait bu généralement il commençait à tenir ce genre de discours, il pouvait encore remercier celui avec qui vivait actuellement l'auteure de ses jours. Il le faisait souffrir, l'humiliait toujours de manière à ce que cela ne nécessite pas l'intervention des services sociaux, c'était vraiment retors, à son image...  
\- Il t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi. Vous vous êtes méchamment disputés mais c'est juste une mauvaise passe.

L'allemande l'attira gentiment vers elle pour le cajoler, de façon un peu maternelle. Elle savait que la vie du jeune homme n'était pas toujours rose loin de là et faisait donc ce qu'elle pouvait depuis sa place.  
\- Un placard à balais parce que faut pas rêver d'une classe vide...Hm Eric...  
\- Un placard à balais donc ou un local isolé... Oui Trésor?

Il se blottit contre elle.  
\- Y avait un de mes ex amants à la maison...Le comptable...Il a fait comme si on se connaissait pas... Joris mérite mieux... Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour lui... J'ai fait des trucs...Alors que lui... Il a toujours été honnête... Son mec à ma mère dit que c'est le sang du Ghetto quand elle est pas là...  
L'idée le tentait, il savait même où.  
\- L'ancienne remise au fond de la cour... Lui chuchota-t-il à travers le combiné: personne y vient jamais...

La demoiselle le câlina donc, posant un baiser très léger sur son front tout en écoutant attentivement. Quel sale type...  
\- Joris t'aime comme tu es. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais mentit. Il est grand et sait ce qu'il fait alors cesse de te poser tant de questions et aime le comme il t'aime. Joris ne demande que ça, ton amour.  
Le visage d'Eric s'illumina d'un sourire et il acquiesça en lançant un "Oui!" enthousiaste.

Effectivement, le nouveau mari de Madame n'était pas ce qui se faisait de mieux en la matière, mais elle l'aimait car il avait toujours la conduite qu'il fallait devant elle, même s'il s'agissait d'une espèce beauf de classe supérieure, il ne faisait pas pitié uniquement parce qu'il avait les moyens, niveau mentalité...  
-...Je suis à bout je crois... Je... Voudrais tellement que ce mec disparaisse de notre vie...  
\- Il faudrait que tu puisses déménager pour avoir la paix...  
Mais bon, toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire ce genre de projets. En attendant, il pouvait passer la nuit sur place si il le souhaitait et ça ne serait probablement pas plus mal.  
\- Je t'embrasse fort Chéri, je vais rêver de ce petit moment...Bye...  
\- Je t'embrasse aussi, rêve bien de moi ~

Il sentit la fatigue l'emporter, il espérait qu'au matin il y verrait plus clair. Parfois, il se disait qu'il ne parvenait rien à faire de bien.  
\- A mon âge c'est pas possible...

Malia et Eric se quittèrent sur cette note d'amour un brin charnelle.  
\- Bientôt alors... chuchota doucement Borna tout en le regardant s'endormir. Le canapé n'était pas l'endroit parfait pour ça mais il était confortable. Ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment...  
Enfin rassuré, Eric partit se coucher pour enfin récupérer de tout ce stress et cette angoisse.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre en grande majorité consacrée à une scène charnelle.

* * *

Sun proposa à son petit ami de faire un tour dans leur piscine, ce n'était qu'un petit truc, le genre sans prétention, gratuite car sa tante paternelle, une des rare femme maçon l'avait conçue pour eux. Il avait de toute façon demandé à son Lucas de prendre un maillot de bain, au cas où.  
Il avait accepté la proposition, par ces temps chauds ça lui ferait du bien. Il avait donc embarqué ses affaires et après une bise à son père qui lui recommanda la prudence, comme toujours, il partit à la maison de son compagnon et sonna à la porte.  
\- Coucou, lança-t-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Salut mon Cœur. Entre.

Il l'accueillit en tenue car oui lui aussi avait hâte d'aller faire un petit plongeon parce que sa mère ne voulait pas trop qu'il tire sur les ventilateurs. Ça finissait par coûter cher. Il l'embrassa doucement, l'enlaçant par la taille. Pas trop de problèmes pour venir avec les voisins qui font leurs travaux?  
Lucas entra donc comme on lui dit de le faire et demanda donc où est-ce qu'il pouvait se changer. Il essayait de ne rien en montrer mais voir Sun aussi peut vêtu était une chose qu'il trouvait très sexy... Normal sans doute.

Il lui montra la salle de bain du doigt se rapprochant de lui et proposant de lui apprendre à plonger par la suite, les mains sur ses épaules, ils étaient assez proches.  
Lucas papillonna des yeux, un peu surprit de ce rapprochement soudain. Il savait nager et même plonger depuis longtemps mais le remercia de la proposition. Au moins ils pourront s'amuser ensemble. Le dessinateur s'éclipsa donc pour aller changer de tenue.

Le garçon monta sur plongeoir, direction l'étendue d'eau, il avait prévu d'utiliser l'élément liquide pour accroître leur proximité, le câliner, le toucher... Sentir son corps gracile contre le sien...Oh surchauffe, vite se rafraîchir, maudits fantasmes!  
Une fois prêt, ce qui ne lui prit pas 107 ans non plus, le petit brun parti à la recherche de l'autre adolescent. Une fois trouvé, il s'assit simplement au bord de l'eau pour commencer. Jolie piscine malgré tout.  
\- Allez, viens, on est super bien dedans! Lui dit il entre deux longueurs.

"Pas aussi bien que dans un lit avec toi" Susurra une voix moqueuse en son for intérieur qu'il aurait volontiers fait taire à coups de batte! Sauf...Qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il lui sourit, les cheveux déjà entièrement mouillés puisqu'il s'était immergé de suite pour calmer ses propres ardeurs...  
Lucas lui sourit et se laissa glisser dans l'eau, la rejoignant tranquillement en mode sous-marin. Ce qui l'amusait assez d'ailleurs. Il remonta derrière l'autre et lui chuchota un "Bouh!" avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, juste pour le plaisir d'en profiter. C'était vrai qu'elle était bonne.

Amusé, il le poursuivit à son tour, autre qualité à rajouter: Lucas nageait vite et gracieusement, il allait quand même pas l'appeler ma Sirène, ça risquait de pas trop lui plaire. Il finit par le repérer à l'autre bout du bassin où il l'immobilisa.  
\- Qu'est ce que j'ai pêché moi?  
\- Hm... Un poisson? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

Coincé... Une possibilité de s'enfuir peut-être? Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être si proche de son amoureux mais il aimait bien jouer un peu de temps en temps. Oh une ouverture! Hop un plongeon sous l'eau et le voilà de nouveau dans le dos de Sun sur lequel il s'appuya.  
\- Ou alors une anguille...  
Le joli petit ange aquatique venait de s'échapper mais il revint, il trouva le moyen de le ceinturer de ses bras sans trop serrer, juste assez pour qu'il ne fuit plus.  
\- J'ai attrapé une anguille alors...Bien jolie en plus...

Ils étaient à présent face à face, le fils de la maison venant de se retourner pour contempler ces yeux d'un bleu divin...  
Lucas se laissa faire et croisa même ses bras derrière sa nuque, se laissant flotter tranquillement.  
\- Première fois qu'une anguille est belle alors!  
Parce que ce genre de bestioles... Pas top... Il éclata de rire au moment où il s'imagina ainsi. Il ignorait évidemment que ses yeux normalement bleu de lin, soit un bleu pâle légèrement mauve, avait tourné en clair azur à cause des reflets de la piscine dans ceux-ci.

La tentation d'un baiser profond devint irrésistible, il y succomba, en effet le miroitement de l'eau avait sublimé son regard, lui donnant une dimension mystique, un mystère insondable digne des profondeurs abyssales.  
\- Je t'aime...  
Voilà qu'il recommençait à le désirer...Pas dans la piscine, ça faisait...Pervers...

Délicieux baiser qui le fit se rapprocher davantage de l'autre, se collant à lui. La fraîcheur de l'eau aidait à se sentir bien malgré la chaleur accablante. Encore un je t'aime qui le faisait vibrer... Il voudrait lui dire un truc, quelque chose de bien à répondre.  
\- M-Moi...Moi aussi...  
Bon c'était nul mais mieux que rien.

Il lui passa la main sur la joue, le caressant comme s'il était en cristal, en porcelaine, s'il s'agissait de ce qu'il y avait de précieux au monde pour lui, en un sens pas totalement faux, or pas exactement vrai. Cette simple réponse la ravissait déjà, s'en suivit un nouvel échange encore supérieur. Lucas lui donnait vraiment trop d'idées de ce genre...Ce qui, à part pour l'exhibitionnisme ne faisait pas en public mais seuls, tout les deux.  
L'archer prit le temps de profiter du baiser et de la caresse puis replongea en sentant que son petit-ami avait relâché sa garde. De plus, nager lui permettait de cacher ses rougeurs et son embarras. Hop une longueur et le revoilà au loin. Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage, mettant à jour la cicatrice sur son front puis mit sa main en visière pour regarder le ciel. Un bleu parfait, il l'aimerait beaucoup le reproduire sur papier.

Son petit ami le rejoignit peu après remarquant qu'il contemplait le ciel avec grande attention, il lui demanda s'il y cherchait quelque chose de particulier, son artiste était un vrai courant d'air dans l'eau, mais ça lui plaisait... Il entama un concours de plongée avec lui, pour voir qui resterait le plus longtemps sous la surface, il n'avait pas la tête à nager sérieusement avec son petit ami à quelques mètres.  
\- Non, j'aime juste sa couleur. J'aimerais savoir comment la reproduire...  
Il laissa pourtant ses idées d'art de coté pour se consacrer à Sun. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Il savait bien nager sous l'eau mais rester immobile juste en apnée, ça lui semblait plus difficile. Puis une idée lui vint, l'ayant vu dans les films, séries ou BD.  
\- Underwater Kiss challenge?

L'idée lui convenait, il allait pouvoir savourer les lèvres de son artiste chéri, le tenir dans ses bras, rien que de petits moments comme cela recelaient une magie intense, profonde...A l'image de ce qu'il voulait voir devenir leur relation.  
\- Challenge Accepted! Approuva-t-il scellant ses lèvres à celles de son camarade, cette petite langue si mignonne...Cette bouche dont il n'avait jusqu'à quelques temps encore fait que rêver.

Lucas eut un petit rire en le voyant si enthousiaste à l'idée et hop les voilà sous l'eau à s'embrasser. Il s'accrochait à son compagnon, sentant que lui-même était bien tenu. C'était assez romantique comme truc pensa-t-il. Du moins pour l'image. Mais la pratique n'était pas si mal non plus puisqu'ils s'échangeaient le peu de souffle qu'ils avaient.

Cela ne dura pas tellement puisque qu'il fallut vite remonter à l'air libre, mais le fait que son amour ai eu une telle idée...Déjà que la dernière fois son petit corps n'avait cessé de réclamer adorablement... Peut être que ce coup ci, il pourrait lui en donner encore davantage, essayer d'en ajouter un voire deux...Trois, c'était lui, avait dit son précédent et unique partenaire la moyenne pour détendre un garçon avant de... Hoho... Il se demandait s'il n'était limite pas obsédé...Il voulait encore le toucher, le caresser, le tripoter...Ah...L'entendre gémir...Ça ne changeait pour autant rien à ses sentiments! Souvent dans ses rêves après leur séance sexuelle ils se câlinaient, Lucas s'endormant en général le premier dans ses bras, fatigué mais repu, le petit Chaton...

Lucas remonta donc pour reprendre une bonne bouffée d'air et repoussa à nouveau ses cheveux. Le brun revint vite se coller à son copain pour un câlin. Sentir ses bras autour de lui lui plaisait toujours autant, c'était juste tellement bien d'être tout contre l'autre. Que ça soit normal ou pas de se sentir si bien avec quelqu'un... Et de lui faire tant d'effets en plus... Si il ne s'éloignait pas un peu, Sun finirait par sentir l'étendue des réactions qu'il lui faisait... Ce qui le fit rougir de suite et cacher son visage dans le cou de son vis à vis.

Il s'en rendit compte, oui, il trouva la chose à la fois mignonne et tellement excitante. Poussé par l'impulsion il lui fit la proposition suivante.  
\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ma chambre, le ventilo est allumé et je sens que ton joli corps sexy a Vraiment besoin de plaisir...On peut pas faire ça dans la piscine...

Il allait l'embarrasser terriblement, mais il tentait! Ils pourraient toujours retourner dans l'eau plus tard...  
Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus. Mais finalement il se détacha et sortit de la piscine.  
\- On y va?

Il avait l'impression d'aguicher comme une nympho en manque. Est-ce que son coté terriblement lewd bitch allait ressortir? Pas qu'il aimait vraiment se qualifier ainsi mais tant pis. De toute façon, cette question ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit, surtout lorsque sa gorge s'assécha quand Sun sortit de l'eau. Juste, tellement beau...

Comme il n'y avait personne, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la chambre, il se disait que pour cette jolie frimousse il n'hésiterait pas trop à commettre une action répréhensible, sans aller jusqu'à torturer et tuer, cambrioler à la rigueur, mais ça restait quand même excessif. Arrivé à destination, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, pas de problèmes au niveau des draps, il avait prévu le coup. Après tout à rester peu vêtus si proches, ça pouvait donner des envies. Ce coté aguicheur était du point de vue du jeune sportif terriblement séduisant.  
\- Mon Lucas... Lâcha-t-il s'allongeant à peine sur lui, l'embrassant, parcourant déjà ses lignes qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux.  
Se faire porter en mode princesse le fit se sentir un peu nul mais en même temps, il était heureux d'être ainsi traité. Dans tous les cas, jamais il ne demanderait quoique ce soit de mauvais, il préférait se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que de laisser une personne qu'il aimait se retrouver dans la mouise d'une quelconque façon. Allongé sur les draps, Lucas tendit les bras pour le rapprocher et le câliner pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

D'abord, il commença sagement par des câlins, des bisous, des caresses, au niveau des épaules, de la gorge, du dos s'interrompant à la naissance des reins, puis il devint moins sage. S'attardant sur les muscles ainsi que les formes de son petit ami qu'il redessinait désormais d'une main appuyée, accentuant le contact qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa peau, sa langue se montrait beaucoup plus hardie, demanda même à son petit ami d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire sucer son doigt, à la fois pour le plaisir des yeux, ainsi que pour la suite. Il n'aimerait pas cela, mais comprendrait tout les garçons qui pourraient lui tourner autour...  
\- Prêt pour vivre un truc encore Meilleur que celui d'avant?

Lucas frissonna sous ses attentions, les rendant comme il le pouvait tout en profitant de l'instant. Quand il lui présenta son doigt, il n'hésita même pas et le prit en bouche, s'amusant à la lécher, sucer et mordiller doucement. Il laissait sa langue tournicoter autour, jouant allègrement avec. Au moins il s'y amusait et vu le regard de Sun, ça devait lui plaire aussi. Il laissa l'autre lui échapper et lui sourit quand il posa sa question.  
\- Oh oui...  
\- Je t'aime... Dit-il for excité avant de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres en otage.

Woah...Certains auraient dit que sa réponse faisait porno, que son attitude aussi mais justement lui trouvait la chose terriblement séduisante... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi Doué...Dis donc...il en découvrait des trucs sur son petit Ange... Ange de Sexe...  
Il laissa entendre un petit bruit au moment où ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu rudement mais c'était sensuel malgré tout. Sans doute à cause de leur état respectif. Ce coté là, bien caché, jusque là Sun était le seul à avoir pu le découvrir et normalement, il serait le seul à le voir pour encore un moment. Surtout que Lucas ne se forçait pas à agir de cette manière, c'était naturel.

Il continua ce qu'il faisait, mettant plus l'accent sur les baisers et les caresses, il ne comptait pas encore explorer le corps de son petit ami tout de suite. Il était excité certes mais tenait à le faire aussi un peu languir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer la vue, Lucas avait gagné une beauté supplémentaire: sa part sensuelle s'éveillait doucement...  
Le jeune soupirait doucement, heureux de ce traitement. Il aimait quand la température montait doucement, lentement, que cette folie délicieuse lui prenne la tête, le possède petit à petit juste avant que son compagnon ne le possède à son tour. Complètement? Oh pourquoi pas... Rien que l'idée le fit frémir.

Sun lui déposa une bise sur le front, demandant à son petit artiste d'écarter un peu les jambes, il ne comptait pas aller jusqu'au bout, bien sûr, mais pour le combler comme il en avait envie, il lui fallait un bon accès, de tel aussi, à ne pas lui faire mal.  
\- T'es tellement sexy...  
\- C'est à cause de toi...

Et il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour ça. Le petit brun passa ses mains sur son propre torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses, les écartant doucement à mesure de ses caresses. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se donner ainsi en spectacle mais il n'y avait que lui et Sun... Et le regard de son compagnon lui faisait penser qu'il pourrait éventuellement se faire dévorer sur place... Un petit "Hm" se fit entendre à cette pensée.

Le voir ainsi lui donna une petite idée.  
\- Mon Amour... Si tu le faisais avec tes doigts à toi...J'suis sûr tu aimerais ça encore plus...  
Oui un petit coté voyeur mais à entendre son Ange soupirer de la sorte, il n'avait pas pu résister. Imaginer ces petits doigts fins s'affairant là cet endroit... Rien que d'y penser il sentit son érection grandir... La situation devenait tellement Hot selon lui.

Il cligna des yeux puis rougit. Sa voix restait bloquée en ce qui concernait une réponse alors il répondit par ses gestes. Déjà, bye-bye le maillot de bain! Le collégien prit une inspiration un peu tremblante puis posa une main sur sa propre verge, se caressant lui-même. Là, c'était un terrain connu encore donc ça pouvait aller. Il fit monter doucement la pression puis reconnu cette sensation d'une sorte de manque... Oui, cette autre forme de plaisir... Lucas recommença donc l'opération faite plus tôt sur sa main puis la descendit et c'est lentement qu'il s'empala lui-même en se tendant légèrement mais pas de douleur. Doucement, en avant, en arrière... Trouver son rythme et ça irait.

Les yeux de Sun s'ouvrirent en grand, il était captivé, fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait son petit ami, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça...Oh Lucas devenait de plus en plus désirable... Il savait se montrer trop mignon, la pureté d'un Ange mais il connaissait aussi très bien à sa grande surprise les délices qui se réservaient plus aux incubes... Il le récompensa par un baiser.  
\- C'est bien mon Amour...Tu aimes ça?

Question limite stupide et superflue, or il souhaitait l'entendre dire ce qu'il ressentait face au plaisir qu'il se donnait par lui même. Ses iris venaient de changer d'éclat, une couleur trouble, subtile... Tellement délicieuse...  
Baiser qui le fit frissonner avec délice. Le mouvement de sa main s'accéléra alors, faisant bouger son bassin dans le même tempo. Malgré la brume de plaisir qu'il se procurait il entendit pourtant la question de son amant. Et que y répondre?  
\- Oui...Oui... Sun...  
Si c'était si bon c'était aussi parce qu'il s'imaginait que c'était l'autre qui lui faisait tant de bien et aussi, évidemment, parce qu'il sentait son regard sur lui. Et loin d'en être honteux, Lucas adorait ça.

Il l'embrassa, caressa son corps, le laissant jouer avec son intimité cinq minutes. Il le permettait de s'habituer par lui même et aussi parce que la scène était un vrai régal, ses petites joues rouges, cette voix remplie d'un désir évident...Cette façon de s'adresser à lui... S'il était un Loup et lui sa proie, il l'aurait alors Dévoré... Il rêvait par ailleurs de le Manger, encore: patience. Son Lucas chéri aimait ce genre traitement, visiblement cela lui donnait grand plaisir.  
\- Ça va bientôt être à moi, mon Ange...Et quand tu as un peu trop Chaud et que personne ne te voit...Voilà ce que tu peux faire...  
Oui, il incitait le petit à des plaisirs solitaires, pourquoi l'en blâmer, il ne le forçait pas, il lui disait juste qu'il pouvait.

Faire ça tout seul? Pourquoi pas... Il ajouta un second doigt et en tirant un gémissement, pas trop inconfortable cela dit. Merci à son état d'excitation qui grimpait facilement en flèche. Et il aimait tellement entendre la voix de sa moitié lui dire des choses plus ou moins décentes... Son corps se tendit de lui-même, s'enfonçant un peu plus. Sa seconde main délaissa son érection pour aller caresser son vis à vis, un peu maladroitement à cause de la position qu'il tenait.

Il lui passa la main sur la joue demandant de retirer ses doigts, il allait s'occuper de lui maintenant. A la vue de son corps si accueillant il lui parla à voix basse car il avait compris qu'entendre quelques propos osés ne l'indifférait pas.  
\- Prépare toi à avoir encore plus Chaud...

Les doigts du petit brun ayant quitté l'endroit qu'ils occupaient, Sun glissa l'un des siens, amusé par la facilité avec laquelle celui-ci entra, son petit ami était désormais complètement détendu, tant qu'il trouva le moyen de le bouger avec aisance.  
\- Je vais t'en mettre un deuxième après...Et...Si tu le supportes encore un...Tu veux?  
Plus besoin de lui demander s'il avait mal, car tout indiquait le contraire.

Lucas obéit et laissa tomber sa main sur le coté et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour retrouver de bonnes sensations. Encore meilleures car c'était celui qu'il désirait qui les lui faisait.  
\- Embrasse-moi... souffla doucement le dessinateur.  
Encore oui, c'était si bon. Mais pas assez. Cependant, il aurait plus après alors Lucas pouvait être patient. Et puis sa voix qui lui promettait des merveilles... Il se contenta de hocher la tête, la gorge sèche et le souffle haletant. Dame luxure semblait bien s'amuser avec lui.

Il lui donna le baiser qu'il demandait, continuant ses va et vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente pouvoir ajouter une sensation supplémentaire...Plus Sun y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que là, avec le bruit du ventilateur en arrière plan: il pourrait vouloir...Non...Pas la première fois...Trop tôt... Sauf...Sauf si son Lucas le verbalisait de lui même, s'il disait vouloir éprouver la sensation ultime...Malgré cela, il craignait encore de lui faire mal... De ses doigts, il imita doucement des mouvements de ciseaux, son magnifique partenaire allait se sentir bien...Au de là du plaisir purement sexuel, il voulait l'amour... Pas le baiser, le sauter, se le taper: lui faire vraiment l'amour...

Lucas leva les bras pour s'agripper à son amant et le rapprocher, aimant le sentir tout près, corps à corps et fatalement, peau contre peau. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas d'être aimé, il pouvait se laisser aller complètement, s'abandonnant joyeusement entre les bras de son camarade. Il ne risquait rien. Rien que du plaisir... Mais il manquait quelque chose.  
\- J-Je veux... te faire du bien aussi... Je peux faire quoi...?

Rien que pour cette phrase, il lui sembla avoir requis une concentration maximale.  
\- Tu peux... caresser mon sexe ou si t'oses, le sucer...Mais on va se contenter du un...  
Même si contempler le petit brun en pleine fellation aurait été excitant... Oh ça oui... Il lui conseilla de se détendre pour introduire le dernier doigt, il eut alors confirmation, son petit ami était souple, il s'adaptait facilement, un très bon point pour leurs relations à venir. Il arrêta ses va et viens voulant savoir s'il ne souffrait pas, ça pouvait faire beaucoup pour un garçon vierge.

Le deux le fit déglutir. Il s'y essaierait un jour, c'était certain. Mais pour le moment, le un suffirait il était d'accord. L'une de ses mains descendit donc pour aller jouer plus bas pendant que l'autre lui massait la nuque gentiment. Il montrait son affection comme il pouvait. L'archer ne se sentait pas mal et ne ressentait pas de douleur particulière, c'était pas encore extra mais ça devrait l'être sous peu alors il pouvait se détendre assez facilement.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique, la main inexpérimentée mais pleine de bonnes intentions de Lucas faisait monter sa chaleur corporelle en flèche. Pour cela, ses doigts s'affairèrent plus vite, du moins en entendant les soupires de son magnifique partenaire, il savait qu'il ne le blessait pas... Il imagina l'espace d'un instant la tête de ses gardes du corps d'amis si leurs activités venaient à être connues.

Lucas était heureux de son petit effet, content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à succomber aux effluves du plaisir qui les embaumaient depuis quelques temps. Il s'arqua un peu plus en sentant son compagnon accélérer. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un arc se courbant selon la volonté de Sun qui tirait très habilement sur le corde de son désir. Il avait si chaud, la tête lui tournait légèrement...  
Retour des baisers, de sa main valide il retraça les contours de ses lèvresde son pouce jusqu'à le faire doucement entrer, uniquement pour le coté sexy l'inciter à lécher, c'était si chou et tellement peu chaste comme spectacle. Il avait une certaine souplesse, cela lui plaisait tant de le regarder presque soumis à sa volonté, le voir aussi dépendant de ce qui lui donnait, ses petits gémissements accompagnés de "encore": il n'aurait pensé un jour tenir au dessus de lui un Lucas si...Charnel.  
\- Plus...?

Ses doigts baladeurs se firent happer entre les lèvres du petit brun, celui-ci s'amusant avec eux avec envie, laissant voir à quel point il était chaud justement. Ses propres mains ne cessaient leurs cajoleries, juste pour le plaisir de voir Sun en prendre. Puis... Plus?  
\- Comment ça plus...?  
\- Je te mets encore un doigt mon...Ange?

Il crut l'espace d'une seconde l'avoir vu pâlir, à moins que cela vienne de la lumière que les ombres des volets projetait sur ce doux visage. Le voir réagir avec autant d'enthousiasme à son invitation coquine le surprit mais dans le bon sens. Que son petit ami était Chaud, ça oui, difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte...A part s'il avait été aveugle ou complètement stupide.

Il réfléchit un instant mais finalement pourquoi pas? Il avait très bien accepter tout jusque là et son petit ami était gentil avec lui, peu de chances donc qu'il lui fasse mal.  
\- D'accord, souffla-t-il doucement.  
Il lui faisait confiance, c'était le point essentiel dans ce genre de situation.

Sun mit sa proposition à exécution dans un baiser plus ardant que n'importe quelle flamme, l'accueil ne posa très peu de problèmes, il en venait à croire que le corps à son cotés avait été fait uniquement pour ces moments, pour être dans ses bras, pour se cambrer de façon si appétissante... Alors qu'il l'habituait à cette nouvelle présence il lui chuchotait des je t'aime, même s'il ne parlait plus trop bien à cause du traitement que son propre partenaire lui offrait.

Le collégien se sentit fondre pour de bon en ce baiser si torride, tant de sensations, de choses ressenties à la fois, tout se bousculait dans sa tête en un bazar complet et total. Mais bazar grandement agréable cela dit. Il sentait cette boule chaude grandir dans son ventre, prenant de plus en plus de place... Bientôt, encore un peu et la libération serait là. Il avait apprit à identifier ce ressentis si particulier, si bon... Cette attente à la fois frustrante et délicieuse.  
\- Ma jolie...Succube...Plaisanta son petit ami sans le quitter des yeux. Oui, cette expression vague correspondait au moment du Sublime, il décida d'explorer juste un peu plus profondément pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensembles désormais, ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire dans cette même chambre, voire, ailleurs.. Il avait appliqué tout les conseils de Soren à la lettre, non il ne regrettait rien... En plus, la Muse de son cœur s'était révélée à lui uniquement sous ce jour particulier... Et l'adorable petite main en dessous continuait son office...  
\- C'est...p-pour les filles ça...

C'était bon ce qu'ils faisaient et même si ça prendrait bientôt fin, ça n'en restait pas moins super. Lucas accéléra un peu plus la cadence du coté de son compagnon, souhaitant l'emmener avec lui ou au moins, le faire décoller à peu près au même moment. Un coté un peu romantique, de vouloir atteindre les étoiles ensemble.

La vue d'un petit brun comblé par le plaisir suffit à ce que Sun ne rende les armes, encore un peu essoufflé, il lui sourit, celui emprunt d'une certaine douceur, à l'image de ses sentiments, qui, il le souhaitait de tout cœur prendrait bientôt cette place dans celui du jeune La Vallière... Pour la Succube, il savait, mais le rôle d'Incube ne convenait pas à la beauté qui se mouvait devant lui.

Lucas ne dura pas longtemps lui-même et se laissa vite aller... Abandonné, affalé sur les draps, il fixait le plafond sans le voir alors que sa respiration était encore rapide, ne se calmant que lentement. Un fois un peu remit, il tendit les bras pour rapprocher son vis à vis pour une séance de tendres câlins bien mérités.

Il cajola son petit amour, déposant des bisous sur ses fines épaules, caressant son visage, jouant avec ses mèches, il entendait le boum de sa poitrine, heureusement que Lucas ne souffrait pas de problèmes cardiaques, se rassurait-il. Car leurs moments à deux mettraient presque sa vie en danger...  
\- Mon Artiste...

Heureusement oui, il n'avait pas de risques d'arythmie ou de tachycardie... Bien calé dans ses bras, il se sentait à l'aise, heureux. Une sensation confortable de bonheur en somme. Encore une fois, la voix de Sun le sortit gentiment de ses rêveries.  
\- Oui?  
\- T'es mignon...Si mignon...Ca...C'est un petit exemple de ce qui t'attends quand on le fera vraiment tout le deux... Je pensais pas...Que tu serais d'accord déjà...

Avec Soren ça n'avait clairement été que du plaisir, mais toucher Lucas le comblait aussi sur le plan amoureux. Dire qu'il l'avait regardé de travers quand il lui avait proposé de l'initier... Au moins, il savait comment ne faire que du Bien à son Ange...  
\- Ah, je vois... Mais ça sera encore meilleur avec toi...  
Certes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate mais au moins, il savait ce qu'il disait. Du moins, s'en doutait fortement. Le jeune archer se sentait délicieusement engourdit, cette phase post-coïtale favorisant la farniente entre amoureux.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre en grande majorité consacrée à une scène charnelle.

J'ai plus tellement d'espoir mais qui sait il se pourrait qu'il y ai de vrais lecteurs silencieux qui apprécient et attendent la suite, donc voilà c'est pour vous, merci quand même de vous intéresser à cette histoire.

Questions, réactions en privé, ma messagerie est toujours ouverte

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Suite à une brouille parentale, depuis quelques jours, Laetitia dormait justement chez Borna, il avait craqué, dit à son beau père tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui, sa mère n'avait pas pu supporter ni accepter certaines vérités. Résultats des courses: il avait pris ses affaires et bye tout le monde! Joris, inquiet de son silence décida de contacter la jeune Allemande qui pourrait avoir des nouvelles.  
Celle-ci songeait justement à l'appeler. Elle lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire et le rassura, son petit ami allait bien et ne risquait absolument rien de mauvais dans sa demeure. N'ayant plus de chambre d'amis, cette dernière étant devenue celle d'Antoine, elle avait laissé la sienne à leur invité et dormait donc avec sa Béa, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas tellement.

Il fut soulagé mais attristé de découvrir que son cher et pas toujours tendre avait dû quitter son foyer, du moins, il connaissait assez bien Borna pour savoir que rien de fâcheux n'arrivait à ses invités, ceux qu'elle logeait. Il la remercia par principe et lui demanda de transmettre quelques paroles amoureuses à l'être qui lui manquait, il voulait le revoir, il attendrait que celui ci soit prêt.  
Dans la salle à manger, Béatrice venait de regarder par la fenêtre, ce temps clément lui donna l'idée d'aller faire quelques heures de marche, ne voulant pas s'y rendre seule, elle sollicita l'animal de la maison, se disant qu'un tour pour se dégourdir les pattes lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
\- Salutations, mon ami canidé, que dirais tu de profiter de cette charmante offrande de Gaïa pour une promenade en demeure sylvestre ou nous nourrir des Couleurs qui peuplent ce monde?

Après avoir mit fin à la communication, elle partie voir le jeune homme et entra après avoir frappé. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui sourit avant de prendre de ses nouvelles. Les banalités passées, Borna enchaîna sur la suite.  
\- Joris a appelé, il s'inquiétait pour toi mein Herz. Il dit que tu lui manques beaucoup et qu'il t'aime très fort. Essayez de vous rabibocher.  
Berliz se leva alors, jusque là couché sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et trottina jusqu'à sa laisse qu'il prit dans sa gueule avant de la ramener à celle devenue sa seconde maîtresse. Une promenade était toujours la bienvenue tant qu'elles n'étaient pas trop longues, il se faisait vieux même si il était en bonne santé.

Le garçon leva les yeux de sa partition, oui lui aussi il lui manquait, d'ici ce soir, sa dernière composition finie, il passerait chez lui pour une longue conversation. Il avait réalisé au moment même où les mots franchissait ses lèvres combien sa réaction était crétine, or, son orgueil blessé l'empêcha de faire machine arrière.  
\- J'compte aller l'voir ce soir pour qu'on s'explique, j'dois aussi m'excuser auprès du groupe...  
Ce message signifiait son accord, très bien alors tout deux iraient se balader en ville, il y avait un parc qui venait d'ouvrir où des musiciens classiques jouaient, sans oublier une statue de plasticien qu'elle devait photographier pour son cours. Ca leur passerait deux bonnes heures, facilement. La laisse autour du cou, elle caressa la tête du brave animal, annonçant à sa compagne officieuse qu'elle sortait en compagnie de l'animal du foyer. La porte ouverte, elle huma l'air frais tandis que le soleil la réchauffait agréablement.  
\- En route, nous ne pouvions pas trouver meilleurs alliés pour paver notre chemin. Lança-t-elle joyeusement, consciente que Berliz ne devait rien comprendre à ses tournures de phrases.

La jeune femme sourit puis leva la main et lui caressa les cheveux, heureuse de savoir que les choses allaient s'arranger pour ce petit couple bien mignon.  
\- C'est bien, fais de ton mieux et ça ira.  
Elle entendit ensuite sa coloc' lui annonçant qu'elle emmenait le chien dehors, tant mieux par une si belle journée.  
Effectivement, le brave berger allemand ne comprenait pas mais il s'en accommodait. On s'occupait bien de lui, bonne nourriture, brossage, balades. Pas de quoi se plaindre pour une vie de chien! Du moment qu'il passait un bon moment, ça lui convenait bien.  
\- Le perdre est la dernière chose que je veux...Il m'a sorti alors que j'étais complèt'ment paumé...Souvent j'me dis que sans lui j's'rais jamais aussi stable que maint'nant.  
L'adolescent pouvait se monter têtu, désagréable, ingérable car il ne voyait pas comment communiquer de façon ouverte avec les gens, peu sûr de lui derrière ses apparences, c'était quelqu'un qui peinait à se faire apprécier, or quand il tenait à une personne, elle devenait tout pour lui. Craignait-il sûrement encore d'avoir mal placé sa confiance.  
Le petit duo entama le léger exercice sportif de l'après midi, le parc en question se trouvant à une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche. L'étudiante avançait d'un pas sûr et tranquille, calquant son rythme sur celui qu'elle conduisait.  
\- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Et je pense qu'il le sait aussi mais il serait bon de lui dire afin qu'il soit rassuré.  
Elle savait aussi que sous son mauvais caractère, il était bon dans le fond. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à être moins sur la défensive mais la blonde était certaine que l'amour de son compagnon pourrait l'aider efficacement sur ce point.  
Le chien trottinait à son rythme, la truffe au vent. Il était calme alors malgré son gabarit, ce n'était pas difficile de le tenir en laisse.

Il l'écouta, reconnaissant ses tords dans le fond mais les admettre en public ça coûtait toujours à son égo.  
\- Oui, je l'f'rai ce soir. Sinon il est où ton cousin, chez sa moitié?  
Même si Antoine ne faisait pas de bruit, il semblait pour l'heure totalement absent.  
Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée au parc, là un jeune chien à la taille assez impressionnante manqua de se jeter sur Beatrice, qui l'évita de justesse, celui ci voulait jouer, ignorant que sa carrure ne lui permettait pas de batifoler avec n'importe qui.  
\- IMPERATORE REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! Gronda une adolescente brune tenant cinq autres toutous peu coopératifs. Lucia rageait, pourquoi avoir accepté de rendre service à Liberty? C'était son Boulot pas le sien! Kigali à force de la supplier avait fini par l'atteindre... Où les Gesso avaient été allés chercher un animal pareil, si grand...?  
\- C'est bien damoiseau ~ Quant à Antoine, il est de sorti avec ses amis.  
A savoir, certes Armand, mais aussi Paul et Élisabeth avec peut-être quelques autres, elle n'en savait rien.  
Et quand bien même Berliz était très calme, il prit cet assaut pour une agression envers sa maîtresse et aboya à tout va, grognant et hérissant le poil pour repousser l'intrus. Il faisait son devoir de chien de compagnie, faisant passer ses maîtres avant lui-même. Objectivement parlant, si l'autre chien, bien plus en forme que lui, lui sautait dessus il pourrait très mal finir.

Il avait donc en partie vu juste, ce calme lui donnait raison, bien que le cousin de Borna ne fasse pas partie des gens bruyants.  
\- Ah sinon tu peux me donner ton avis sur ma nouvelle composition, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un truc sur le syndrome de Stockholm.  
Fort heureusement pour Berliz, Charlène avait réussi à convaincre Anne-Rose pour un pique-nique au parc. Le bruit attira son attention, curieuse comme elle était, reconnaissant sans mal la grosse bête qu'elle croisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait jouer chez Inocenti et comprenant dans la logique la réaction de l'autre chien, la petite fille du haut de son mètre trente mit fin aux hostilités.  
\- Ça suffit Imperatore! Tu te calmes.  
A l'entente d'une voix familière, il pencha la tête sur le coté pour s'approcher de la fillette.  
\- Wouaf?  
\- Non non, Imperatore, tu as été un méchant chien.  
Un peu effrayée par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation, Béatrice se ressaisit. D'abord, rassurer Berliz.  
\- Tout va bien...Regarde...

En voilà un sujet bien sombre et profond... Cependant, la demoiselle accepta de bon cœur d'écouter tout cela.  
\- Dis moi tout mein Herz ~  
De son coté, Antoine profitait bien de son temps avec sa bande d'amis, profitant eux aussi du beau temps.  
La menace étant parti, le berger allemand laissa entendre un dernier grondement avant de se calmer pour de bon. Il frotta sa tête contre la main le caressant, réclamant d'autres cajoleries pour se rassurer mais aussi pour être félicité de son comportement qui était selon sa logique canine, tout à fait honorable et la seule bonne chose à faire.  
Anne-Rose pour sa part avait été aussi effrayée de voir sa petite sœur se diriger droit sur les deux gros chiens. Elle la suivit donc et l'attrapa par le bras, sans brusquerie mais pour la tirer un peu en arrière.  
\- Ne fait pas ça! Même si tu le connais, ça peut être dangereux quand ils sont en colère...

Il expliqua qu'il avait dû lire pour les cours une biographie où la personnalité historique avait été retenue plusieurs années, il en était donc venu à ce texte. Il lui montra les paroles, ainsi que les hypothétiques accords qu'il voyait pour le morceau encore en gestation.  
La jeune fille le récompensa par des grattouilles sur la tête et lui fit un câlin.  
\- Merci à toi, tu auras une friandise sur le chemin de notre retour, tu as eu une conduite honorable.  
L'enfant n'y avait bien sûr pas pensé, elle remettait souvent Imperatore à sa place, des filles c'était elle qu'il écoutait le mieux. Lucia parvint à récupérer le fauve en question, à la présence de la petite demoiselle, elle voulut immédiatement savoir si le grand animal ne l'avait pas blessée.  
\- Désolée, je le garde pour une amie et j'ai pas l'habitude, il l'a pas mordue au moins?  
Elle n'avait pas tellement pu voir ce qui se passait.  
L'Empereur Canin, lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi avoir voulu jouer avait mis son congénère dans cet état.

Borna écouta attentivement, faisant quelques remarques ici et là quand elle jugeait bien de le faire. Concernant les accords, elle lui proposa de les jouer sur sa guitare si il en avait envie.  
Berliz était assit, langue pendante et queue remuante, manifestement content d'être félicité.  
L'étudiante soupira doucement puis après avoir fait promettre à la petite de ne pas recommencer, elle se tourna vers la dame qui se trimbalait le chien en question.  
\- Non ça va. Ils se connaissent mais bon... Il n'y a pas de mal c'est l'essentiel.  
Il approuva, ça pourrait vraiment être sympa, donner une idée plus nette de la chose, il avait beau être musicien, les notes sur le papier jamais entendues, ça ne parlait pas toujours.  
Finalement après cette mésaventure, la jeune fille se contenta de prendre quelques photos, puis sortit vite du parc car elle n'avait pas plus trop confiance, si cette remplaçante ne savait pas tenir les chiens.  
Charlène fit un câlin à demie sœur.  
\- Voulais pas te faire peur.

Borna se leva alors pour aller chercher son instrument et revint. Assise près de lui, elle regarda les notes afin de les jouer, laissant leur auteur les juger.  
Le chien de sa colocataire avec avantages la suivit tranquillement, à nouveau serein sur le chemin du retour. De son coté, Anne-Rose câlina la fillette puis la ramena à leur pique-nique.  
\- Ça va aller pour cette fois mais ne le refait plus.  
Sur Berliz eut droit en récompense à son acte héroïque de toutou à un petit gâteau spécialement conçu pour la race canine.  
\- Voici pour toi brave ami, j'espère que cette douceur te fera plaisir.  
De retour sur la nappe, la petite fille prit un autre biscuit.  
\- Anne Rose, tu as fait les concours pour les Grands toi ou pas, avec les caméras et les questions?  
Après avoir mangé, il attendit qu'on lui enlève sa laisse pour aller se coucher à sa place, bien content de sa journée.  
\- Oui, celui concernant l'Histoire de France.  
Elle était très douée en Histoire en général mais autant dire que cette période était son domaine de prédilection entre tous.

Elle lui fit une bise.  
\- Tu as bien mérité de t'assoupir.  
La jeune étudiante se dirigea vers le salon où Laetitia et Borna discutait justement des arrangements musicaux.  
\- Et tu as gagné? Demanda la petite fille la bouche pleine.  
L'allemande lui fit un sourire quand elle la vit et lui souhaita un bon retour à la maison.  
\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.  
Quant à cette affaire de concours... Elle n'avait pas spécialement aimé y participer en toute vérité même si elle n'en avait rien montré.  
\- Oui, j'ai gagné mais le deuxième concurrent était très proche en score.  
Quand elles rentrèrent un paquet attendait Anne Rose: une robe assortie d'une lettre.  
Béatrice s'assit sur le canapé.  
\- Berliz a pris une forme quelque peu héroïque en cet après midi qui s'est légèrement mué en une étrange épopée.  
La lycéenne cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau quelconque de son père ou d'un membre de la famille aussi regarda-t-elle tout d'abord la robe plutôt que la lettre. Jolie mais un peu sexy non? Étrange... Elle prit donc la lettre pour la lire.  
\- Qu'a donc fait mon brave chien fidèle? Se renseigna Borna.

Charlène tapait désormais la causette avec une mouche, donc, pas de témoins indiscrets.  
" Ma Merveilleuse Anne Rose, quand j'ai vu cette robe en boutique j'ai de suite pensé qu'elle t'irait à ravir alors je te l'ai fait parvenir aussi vite que j'ai pu. Sache que mon Amour pour toi est éternel, je compte par ailleurs te prouver sa Force. La Reine ne restera plus longtemps sur son Trône, elle en tombera bien vite, c'est une gêne pour toi.  
A jamais Tienne "  
L'adolescente entreprit de lui raconter de quelle manière il l'avait protégée, d'un chien un peu trop joueur certes, mais cela montrait qu'il n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs dès qu'il sentait un danger venir.  
Encore? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait enfin?! Bon, elle savait en gros, l'amour sans doute. Si on pouvait appelé ça de l'amour... Et qu'est-ce que cette personne comptait faire à la Reine? Certes elle ne l'aimait pas et elle était chiante au possible mais elle ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose de grave...  
\- Un vrai chevalier servant mon Berliz! Proclama fièrement la maîtresse dudit chevalier.  
Pour confirmer, elle tapota la tête du précité dans un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, il a eu droit à une récompense pour couronner ses efforts... J'ai également pu apprendre que Charlène savait se faire obéir du Monstre Canin en question.  
Le félin de la petite fille, poussé par son besoin premier, entra dans la chambre en quête de nourriture.  
\- Maou?  
Au risque de faire sursauter la présidente du conseil des élèves qui ne devait pas être tranquille.  
Le chien soupira lourdement mais simplement parce qu'il dormait profondément pas vraiment parce qu'on l'embêtait.  
\- C'est super. Oh, cette gamine a bien des tours dans son sac...  
Anne-Rose sursauta légèrement en effet puis se ressaisit. Ce genre de lettres étaient souvent des mots en l'air non? Mais par sécurité, elle ferait plus attention à sa majesté pour être certaine que rien de bizarre ne se passe. En attendant, il fallait s'occuper de ce chat.

Le seul garçon du groupe sentit son portable vibrer, en voyant l'interlocuteur il ne put qu'afficher une expression ravie.  
\- Salut mon Amour...  
Il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire, Joris avait appelé de lui même.  
\- Cette enfant est en effet source de nombreux Océans, du plus basique au plus mystique.  
L'Amoureuse, harceleuse à ses heures souriait, ajoutant une énième photographie ornant l'autel qu'elle consacrait à sa seule Déesse. Bientôt, l'établissement aurait moins de soucis, l'Intrigante réduite au Silence pour de Bon...  
Le félin resta assis contemplant la jeune humaine, avait elle quelque chose de bon à manger? A échapper à son soucis principal, il finissait par ressentir la faim. Ça creusait de se cacher et fuir.

Les deux filles laissèrent donc le jeune homme à sa conversation et partirent pour discuter ailleurs. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait compris qu'elles étaient d'accord à propose de la petite et c'était l'essentiel.  
Anne-Rose replia la robe pour la ranger dans son sachet et demanda à quelqu'un si on pouvait la renvoyer, la rapporter en magasin ou quoique ce fut pour ne pas la garder. Ça la mettait trop mal à l'aise. Concernant le matou changeur de nom, elle lui donna un peu de la ration de Céleste qui était occupé à dormir près de la fenêtre, profitant des rayons du soleil.  
\- Etoile Incandescente, qu'il serait agréable pour moi que tu confectionne une œuvre gustative de tes mains, Réceptacles de l'énergie des Muses?  
Des gens auraient dit " j'ai faim, tu veux bien me préparer un truc?" Pas Béatrice, surnommée la Précieuse par des élèves de son université. Le jeune artiste mit ce temps à profit pour tomber une partie de son masque, jurant à son petit ami combien il l'aimait.  
Le réfugié politique, comme il se voyait lui même, miaula sa reconnaissance avant d'entamer cette portion, miam, ça ne manquait pas de goût en tout cas...C'était fin au palais, délicat pour les moustaches.  
\- Oh, tu as reçu un cadeau, Anne Rose?  
Dame Mouche partie, la fillette avait focalisé son attention sur le paquet.

Cette formulation amusa Borna qui en rit un moment avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour faire un petit quelque chose à manger.  
\- Salé ou sucré?  
Elle le laissa donc puis entendit la question de la toute petite demoiselle. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas le choix...  
\- Oui mais je vais le rendre. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, d'accord?  
Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, que souhaitait elle le plus manger: un peu des deux en fait.  
\- Un alliance Culinaire me paraît appropriée si c'est possible.  
Laetitia rougit, il avait vraiment peur de rien...Si jamais la mère de Joris l'entendait...  
\- Arrête Idiot...C'est super gênant...  
Si Anne Rose disait qu'il n' y avait pas lieu de, elle voulait bien la croire, un ronronnement caractéristique la poussa à se retourner.  
\- Prometeus! Tu es enfin sorti, tu te cachais où, Minou?  
Ha, un nom vraiment passable, si elle pouvait le conserver celui ci...  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
Bon, de part chez elle c'était plutôt le sel qui primait mais elle aimait faire la cuisine alors elle avait appris beaucoup de choses dont les mélanges de saveurs. Autant mettre ses connaissances à profit pour sa Béa et les autres.  
Antoine rentra puis se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, le cœur léger en ce jour.  
\- Il est venu manger, il avait faim alors Céleste a partagé.  
Bon, techniquement, il n'avait rien décidé mais le chat blanc ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Il ne manquait pas de nourriture ici.

Une surprise l'attendait, Médée était passée lui rendre visite, elle descendait justement de sa voiture. Beatrice était curieuse de savoir ce que sa Borna allait bien pouvoir sortir de sa cuisine magique, comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler.  
Charlène sourit, Céleste était bien gentil de partager à manger avec son chaton, en parlant de lui, pourquoi ce nom, précisément?  
\- Y a une raison pourquoi tu as appelé ton chat Céleste?  
Borna se décida finalement pour faire quelque chose de frais, une salade de betteraves, de fraises et de persil. Vite fait, bien fait et surtout, bien bon. Effectivement, quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en entendant sonné, puisque personne d'autre ne s'était déplacé, et reconnu sa maman/grande sœur.  
\- Médée!  
L'humeur de la demoiselle s'adoucit assez vite et elle prit son matou dans les bras pour le câliner.  
\- Oui. Grand-mère s'appelait Célestine et j'ai eut mon chat peu après sa mort alors... Voilà.  
Son ancienne gouvernante le prit dans ses bras tellement heureuse de le revoir, cela commençait à faire un bout de temps alors que d'ordinaire ils se côtoyaient tout les jours.  
\- Coucou mon grand, je vois que tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis que tu vis chez ta cousine.  
La seconde colocataire n'avait pas entendu s'étant souvenue d'un devoir à rendre, un exercice tout bête, mais qu'il fallait quand même faire.  
\- Ho...D'accord... Tu crois que c'est la...Réincarnation de ta mamie?  
Charlène était fascinée par ce sujet malgré son jeune âge.  
Et il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de la voir tout simplement.  
\- Oui, je vais très bien. Mais toi, tu n'as pas d'ennuis?  
Il voulait surtout savoir si son affaire de naturalisation allait bon train et être vite réglée.  
La jolie blonde laissa un silence puis éclata de rire.  
\- Non, pas du tout. C'était juste un hommage.  
\- Oui, merci je suis pratiquement naturalisée officiellement, j'ai eu de la chance, mon dossier est passé prioritaire. Dit elle contente de le voir afficher un tel sourire, il allait mieux, non même: il semblait tellement heureux et épanoui.  
La petite fille regarda les deux félins en soupirant, de quoi se parlaient les chats entre eux, elle aurait aimé savoir...  
\- Tu crois en la réincarnation toi Anne Rose?  
Inutile de dire que la grand mère de la demoiselle y croyait comme d'autres au Christ.  
\- C'est super, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir continuer ta vie tranquillement.  
Et il ne lui souhaitait que du bonheur, elle qui avait longtemps été la seule source du sien.  
Anne-Rose soupira doucement en secouant la tête, un peu amusée.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Toi oui?

Elle le câlina, oui elle avait à présent tout pouvoir sur sa vie, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire mais s'inquiétait pas trop, la liberté lui offrait toutes ses propositions, à elle de choisir.  
\- Et toi, rien de particulier à dire? Au niveau des cours ou autre chose?  
Son interlocutrice hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, ça peut expliquer plein de choses.  
Quelque chose à dire...? Eh bien...  
\- Je suis bien avec Armand... On se chamaille toujours mais on est heureux, je crois...  
L'amour lui était tellement inconnu que parfois, il se sentait perdu et se renfermait dans sa coquille. Heureusement son fana de voiture l'en faisait sortir.  
\- Ah, je m'en doutais, conclu gentiment sa grande sœur de faits.  
Pour celle qui l'avait vu grandir et aller au plus mal il était évident que oui, il goûtait au bonheur, la joie des sentiments, la sécurité qu'apportait une personne chère à son cœur. Une émotion invisible la submergea; enfin le petit oiseau en cage avait déployé ses ailes, libéré de sa prison, ne survivait plus, il vivait.  
\- Pour moi c'est évident qu'il t'apporte ce dont tu as toujours manqué, tu t'épanouis enfin...Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu pour toi...  
Charlène prit Prométeus dans ses bras, sortit un mouchoir pour lui essuyer le museau avant de le bercer, comme un petit enfant. Content de cette affection ordinaire, il ronronnait faisant dresser l'oreille de son congénère.  
\- Je crois que tu as réveillé Céleste de sa sieste, Minou, il va être Fâché...  
\- Parfois je ne sais pas quoi faire mais comme d'habitude, lui il sait...  
Autant Antoine faisait toujours très attention à la formulation de ses phrases, autant cette construction maladroite montrait son désarroi face à tout ça. Il était bien oui mais tellement perdu par moment. Pas seul heureusement.  
\- Mais ça ira, je suppose.  
\- Céleste se fâche très rarement.  
Effectivement, il remua l'oreille mais ne bougea pas d'un poil de sa merveilleuse place au soleil.

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Armand a été présent jusqu'au bout, donc si je suis sûre d'une chose c'est qu'il t'aime...  
Elle ne voulait pas seulement y croire, elle en était convaincue, malgré son milieu de naissance, elle avait toujours vraiment bien su juger les gens, en général. Elle voyait chez le jeune garçon une profonde sincérité, une envie de rendre Antoine heureux, plus que ça, de tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre plus jamais. Il possédait sa confiance, il prendrait soin de son protéger... Que gagnerait il à le trahir?  
\- Oh, tu crois qu'un chat ça peut bronzer? On dirait qu'il est à la plage!  
Un bruit retentit dans le couloir, une voix appelant les deux filles de la famille pour les inciter à descendre, était ce l'heure de manger?  
Il se laissa cajoler, appréciant de retrouver ce contact si familier et rassurant...  
\- Je sais qu'il m'aime... Il m'aime depuis longtemps...  
Depuis leur première rencontre dans l'enceinte de la trop grande maison De Beauce? Qui savait... Peut-être. Ce qui était sûr c'était la force des sentiments du châtain un peu survolté par moment.  
\- Je ne pense pas non mais ils apprécient grandement le soleil.  
Puisqu'elles étaient appelé, la blondinette sortie en compagnie de la fillette.  
\- Et vous formez un couple qui mérite d'avoir le meilleur...  
Elle posa sa main sur celle de celui qu'elle considérait comme son enfant, ne l'avait elle pas mis au monde, l'aurait elle eu anormalement jeune, il l'était pour elle... Sans doute s'attacha t elle autant à lui parce qu'il représentait l'humanité qui manquait à cette maison...Puis elle avait appris à le connaître, l'apprécier, craindre pour lui, partager ses pleurs, ses rires... Le revoir après quelques semaines lui faisait tellement bizarre...  
\- J'espère...  
Il serra doucement cette main qui avait caressé ses cheveux, effacé ses larmes, soigné ses blessures d'enfance ou de maltraitance... Les seules mains aimantes qu'il avait connu avant que celles d'une certaine grande gigue ne le touche et lui fassent connaître une toute autre forme d'amour...


	23. Chapter 22

La publication continue pour vous qui ne dites rien mais qui l'attendez peut être, merci de tout coeur bien que votre silence n'aide pas à savoir qui lit vraiment puisque les vues sont elles des lectures? J'en doute car leur système n'éclaire pas.

Enfance traumatique sous-entendue à travers le personnage de William, petit avertissement. Et les paragraphes courts sont avant tout faits pour vous faciliter la lecture, enfin doc manager et sa mise ne rendent pas les choses faciles.

Questions, réactions en privé, ma messagerie est toujours ouverte

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était le grand jour, toute l'académie avait entendu parler de ces deux classes spéciales et voulait voir quelles personnes y seraient. Michelle, devant cette foule se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa seule maison...Elle avait peur...Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, il fallait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre...Où elle ne ferait de mal à personne...

Océanie dispersa les élèves comme elle put.  
\- Allez jeunes gens, ça suffit ne sont pas des monstres de foire mais des adolescents comme vous, ils n'ont rien d'extraordinaire, retournez à vos classes attendre vos professeurs!

William regardait le bout de ses chaussures sans un mot. Complètement muet face à ce remue ménage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là mais N'ver lui avait dit que ça serait bien de retourner à l'école. Il ne connaissait personne ici... Tant mieux sans doute. L'agitation de ses camarades de l'institut ne le dérangeait pas ou plutôt ne l'atteignait pas plus que celle des étudiants curieux. Il ne portait attention à rien de toute manière. Ou presque.

Idy était dans la cour avec Élisabeth, elle observait, mais de loin, une fille habillée comme une nonne ouvrait la marche, serrant l'anse de son sac à la déchirer, un garçon au teint particulièrement sombre regardant droit devant lui... Les pensionnaires de l'institut psychiatrique... Jeanne, à quelques mètres attendait dans le couloir, elle avait préparé des biscuits pour briser la glace, montrer que l'académie accueillait ces nouveaux élèves particuliers sans mauvaises intentions, le proviseur Cohen ayant donné son accord. Du coin de l'œil, Europe dans le bureau de Henri suivait les opérations.  
\- Et voilà, le premier jour, touchons du bois pour qu'il n'arrive rien...

Babeth qui regardait aussi mais sans plus s'attarder que ça. Ils étaient nouveaux très bien. Certainement pas dangereux sinon ils n'auraient jamais franchi leurs grilles. Inutile d'en faire une polémique. Anne-Rose allait aider à faire visiter les lieux, cela faisant parti de ses responsabilités. Will se contentait de suivre les gens sans chercher à voir où ni pourquoi. Il voulait juste que la journée se termine et rentrer.  
\- Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, j'ai déjà assez de mon stress... répondit Henri avec une pointe d'amusement à sa partenaire de travail.

En tant que fille d'un avocat et d'une procureur, la petite Canadienne mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir le plus au fait des grandes actualités sociales et cette mesure avait provoqué un tel tôlée! Elle se mordit la lèvre se traitant d'idiote, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter de connaître les circonstances de leur internement ainsi que leur pathologie, curiosité mal placée... Intérêt malsain, elle devait se retirer ces questions de la tête!

Kamaria souriait, saluant les gens de la main quand il ne les sentait pas trop hostiles, ici il parviendrait à nouer des amitiés, il n'avait pas de peluche avec lui, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, le docteur Autheville l'ayant bien préparé! Il suivit le reste de la troupe, direction leur bâtiment.  
L'entendre rire eut un effet tranquillisant sur elle, oui, pourquoi immédiatement songer au Pire? Parce son père l'éduquait ainsi: ancien soldat des forces spéciales, sa devise "toujours anticiper même en esprit une imminente catastrophe"

Le blondinet s'était pourtant rangé du coté de son camarade de chambre. Celui-ci avait l'air de bien s'amuser pourtant... Tant mieux sans doute.  
\- William! William Roy!  
Il leva la tête à la recherche de la personne l'appelant et il aperçu vaguement une haute silhouette au loin. La partie collège non? Qui était-ce...?

Clément avait de suite reconnu William, le grand frère de la fille dont il était amoureux avant, Vanessa. Il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu et n'aurait jamais pensé le retrouver ici, à l'académie. Derrière lui, Eric l'interrogea sur cette étrange connaissance. Que dire?  
\- C'est une longue histoire...  
\- Tu vas pas aller l'voir!  
\- Relax Lo, calme ta crise tu veux, et si j'ai des trucs à lui dire... On fait Business j'te rappelle...

Soren évita le bras de son frère pour l'empêcher d'avancer, il savait déjà ce qu'il pensait de tout cela mais, au foyer pour se nourrir convenablement, il existait deux solutions: collaborer ou se débrouiller, par des voies non légales, bien sûr...  
Diego avait jusqu'ici toujours feint l'indifférence, quand il fut convoqué par le directeur de Saint Ignace, quand il apprit qu'il allait reprendre des études; cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à faire tourner ses affaires...Une charmante silhouette lui fit un petit signe: Soren, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, il le saurait très vite, pour cela il faudrait par contre fausser compagnie à leurs Nounous..  
Miguel fronça les sourcils, ho qu'il n'aimait pas ça...Si le petit frère du Boss des Diablos se trouvait en ces lieux... Heureusement, ici il ne croiserait pas Esteban... Pour se distraire un instant, il demanda rapidement l'heure à la première personne qu'il vit.

L'auvergnat s'interrogea un moment, essayant de distinguer le jeune homme qui avait de nouveau fixer son regard sur le goudron de la cour du lycée. Clément était son meilleur ami et il savait tout de lui... Alors...  
\- Bonté divine...  
\- Tu as compris?  
\- Je crois oui... Tu ne savais pas qu'il viendrait?  
\- Non. Je vais essayer de lui parler plus tard.

Pour sa part William essayait de se souvenir qui pourrait bien avoir cet âge et le connaître... L'âge de Nessa... Il se mordit la lèvre et pria que personne ne vienne lui parler à l'instant sinon les représailles risquaient d'être sévères...  
Pour sa part, Anne-Rose expliquait la disposition des lieux, les endroits de détente, le fonctionnement du self... Ils n'étaient pas coupés des autres élèves sinon leur intégration serait nulle. Elle ne portait aucun jugement particulier, faisant juste sa part de travail pour le moment.  
Louis lui répondit sèchement avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il ne pouvait pas demander l'heure à quelqu'un d'autre? Déjà que cette agitation l'exaspérait.

Malia qui se tenait à quelques pas, toujours proche de son petit ami, mais jamais trop pour éviter que ça jase, remarqua l'expression de Clément.  
\- Excusez moi mais tout va bien?  
Elle était très jolie la demoiselle qui leur faisait visiter l'académie, avait-elle quelqu'un? C'était ce à quoi songeait Evrett, une belle fille fréquentait toujours au moins une personne, la preuve sa merveilleuse Italienne, bon elle tuait les hommes, elle les détestait et ne l'aimait uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas de possibilité sexuelle...Enfin, il aurait été curieux de savoir avec qui sortait une fille comme celle là... Il allait la sculpter en rentrant, le modèle parfait pour sa Vestale.

Ça pouvait pas mieux tomber, les perturbés venaient de poser un pied dans l'établissement, donc si la Reine disparaissait tout le monde se tournerait vers eux... Ainsi Son Anne-Rose serait Débarrassée: pour de bon... Elle ignora les autres derrière ses mèches trop longues...Bientôt, elle ferait Échec et Mat...  
\- Oh, salut Malia. Je crois, que j'ai vu un fantôme... En quelques sortes...  
Bien sûr c'était valable dans l'autre sens alors il savait évidemment ce que représentait le crétois pour son ami. Et il n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'ils étaient heureux, surtout après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus.

Loin de se préoccuper de tout cela, la jeune fille originaire de Versailles continuait patiemment sa présentation des lieux et des gens importants. Elle expliqua aussi les différents concours et donc pourquoi il y avait de nombreuses photographies d'élèves qu'il sera possible de croiser dans les couloirs.  
Le cadet du prof d'arts plastiques s'isola dans un couloir justement, assit dans l'angle de l'escalier menant à l'étage et aux salles informatiques. Là au moins, il devrait avoir la paix.  
\- Tu connaissais ce garçon. Dit l'adolescent sans hésiter, il était sûr de ce qu'il affirmait tout chez lui l'indiquait, comment? Après il estimait que cela ne regardait pas, mais cette phrase avait un aspect plus qu'intrigant.

Hoani n'avait rien dit de toute la visite mais il devait s'assurer d'un point, essentiel pour lui.  
\- Mademoiselle, excusez moi mais y a t-il une sécurité dans l'établissement, un registre, du moins un dispositif permettant de protéger les élèves?  
Sa nature hyper vigilante parlait pour lui, hors de question qu'un autre terroriste ne fasse tout voler en éclat...  
\- Pas lui... Pas vraiment...

Et c'était vrai. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement William mais il l'avait de suite reconnu. Il ressemblait tant à Vanessa... Et elle, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Clément sentit la main d'Eric frotter son dos et il sourit à son ami, reconnaissant de son soutien.  
\- Oui, pas d'inquiétudes. Tout est parfaitement encadré comme on peut l'attendre de ce genre d'établissement.  
Elle parlait évidemment du standing des lieux. Avec les fils et filles de riches, dont elle faisait partie, la sécurité était béton.

Il éprouva le besoin de dire une chose, peut être parce que l'heure se prêtait aux secrets.  
\- Ma mère a passé trois heures au téléphone avec un oncle que je n'ai jamais vu... J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc...Et que...Si on le ressent pas maintenant...  
Pourquoi éprouvait-il autant de craintes, une telle angoisse? Parce que sa famille vivait pas mal dans la peur. Sa sœur psychotique n'arrangeait rien...

Le garçon sourit, rassuré, au moins, personne ne devrait débarquer pour tirer dans le tas...Pas comme lors du voyage de leurs parents...Il n'oublierait jamais la musique qui passait dans le restaurant ce jour là...Une chanson douce... Un raï qu'il avait trouvé très joli de son point de vue enfantin...  
Les deux autres le regardèrent sans savoir quoi répondre. Eric faisait de son mieux pour comprendre les mécanismes du monde de son Trésor mais ça restait bien compliqué et bien obscur pour lui la plupart du temps. Et Clément, fils de pasteur n'y connaissait absolument rien non plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tré- Malia..?

Puisqu'il avait posé une question peut-être que les autres aussi.  
\- Si vous voulez savoir une chose ne particulier, demandez moi. Je suis là pour vous aider et je le fais de bon cœur.  
William lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Au moins elle semblait gentille...

Il montra le garçon de type Latino avec l'air ennuyé.  
\- Lui c'est le petit frère d'un chef de gang, c'est officiellement reconnu pas une rumeur débile comme celles qui couraient sur Esteban et Miguel.  
Il entreprit alors de tout leur expliquer, du moins de préciser les points déjà présents dans les journaux, l'affaire en cours sans tout leur donner, juste pour en parler à quelqu'un, les inciter à la prudence. Surtout qu'il avait des doutes sur les intentions de Diego, encore un qui voulait semer le Chaos en ville afin de ramasser les miettes.

Michelle inspira profondément, autant se lancer.  
\- Faut...il forcément...Déjeuner au public? Ou... Il y a des salles vides où on peut manger tout seul?  
Elle ne supportait pas la vue d'une cuisine pleine de victuailles, de voir de la nourriture, sentir des odeurs...Manger... NON PAS MANGER! ELLE N'ETAIT PAS UN MONSTRE...

Le grand blond au grain de beauté ne dit rien, ne connaissant pas grand chose à tout ça même si il avait entendu son père en parler de temps à autre. Une gangrène qu'il appelait ça. Et ce n'était peut-être pas faux... L'auvergnat pour sa part se contenta de soupirer et croisa les bras, fièrement camper sur le sol.  
\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ces fils de pu-

La grande main de Clément vint le couper au milieu de sa tirade enflammée.  
\- Normalement oui mais si il y a besoin, on pourra sûrement organiser ça. On verra ensemble, si ça ne pose pas de souci. Autre chose? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.  
\- Eric, tu peux venir deux minutes, un peu à l'écart.

Il eut un regard d'excuse pour Clément, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser en public selon l'accord passé avec madame Ioannis, ils devaient s'éloigner pour ne pas être vus.  
Au vu du silence qui régna par la suite, personne ne semblait avoir de requête...Enfin jusqu'à cette intervention.  
\- Hé dis Chica, t'es libre pour aller prendre un verre après l'bahut?

Il leur sourit et les laissa partir sans soucis, partant d'ailleurs s'asseoir sur un banc pour réfléchir un peu au calme. Eric pour sa part, suivit docilement son Trésor jusqu'à un coin tranquille.  
\- Pas de questions pertinentes? Alors nous en avons finis.  
Effectivement, elle les avait mené aux salles aménagées pour eux et avait fait le tour de tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour se débrouiller. Concernant Michelle, elle lui proposa de venir toutes les deux chez le CPE pour se renseigner.

Seuls, il échangea un baiser avec son petit ami.  
\- Je t'aime Chéri, mais calme toi... Je vais bien, on m'a rien fait... j'me suis juste ennuyé une demie journée, d'accord?  
Il voulait lui rappeler ce détail puisqu'il supposait que son coup de sang prenait ses origines dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt.  
\- Ho Chica, quand un homme te parle, on répond!

Gloussement de la par d'une fille habillée façon punk.  
\- Toi, un Homme, un Coq sans crête tu veux dire...  
\- Je sais... souffla Eric.

Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, se rassurant à sa façon. Cet épisode l'avait marqué... Mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir le bordel dans son académie. La paix quoi! Pourquoi cette année était-elle si agitée non de Dieu?  
\- Si tu veux qu'une jeune fille te réponde, adresse toi à elle correctement et pas comme si elle était un objet à ta disposition. Malotru.

Malia se rappela alors de cette histoire de fantôme, il voulait creuser la question, que s'était il passé? Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart ou cantonné dans l'Ignorance, sa vie personnelle hors de l'académie lui en offrait bien assez...  
\- Au sujet de ce garçon qui vient d'arriver...C'est un ancien ami?

Le coup de sang de la blondinette amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur, au contraire de se mettre en colère, il siffla admiratif.  
\- Farouche! Ca tombe pile, j'aime ça, les meufs d'caractère!  
\- Diego, ferme là! Ordonna un autre garçon en Espagnol où perçait une pointe d'accent.

Hm, est-ce qu'il était en droit de parler? C'était l'histoire de son meilleur ami, pas la sienne seulement il savait aussi que son Trésor saurait tenir sa langue et ne pas faire d'impair.  
\- Non, ce n'était pas un ami. William est le frère de Vanessa, la fille dont était amoureux Clément et qui a été tué par son père i ou 3 ans.

Voilà, la vérité aussi moche que cruelle venait de lui être dévoilée.  
La présidente du conseil des élèves l'ignora superbement au final et reprit sa propre route ayant terminé la visite ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avec eux pour le moment. Au moins, elle ne verrait plus cet énergumène.

Il encaissa l'information, triste pour la jeune fille assassinée, le garçon qui avait perdu sa sœur, il se doutait que cela devait être lourd encore aujourd'hui. D'un bisou, il remercia son petit ami de sa confiance, prenant garde à ce que personne ne les voit, toujours le même cirque!  
\- D'accord, pour le coup je vois pourquoi il a parlé de fantôme.  
Le principe du Secret, il le connaissait mieux qu'il n'aurait voulu...

A Océanie maintenant de prendre la relève, laquelle arrivait justement.  
\- Bonjour Anne-Rose, alors de problèmes particuliers avec eux?  
Il ne s'agissait pas de créatures inhumaines, or face à une personne étrangère, il existait des précédents où les enfants avaient perdu leur maîtrise , une autre école où la réinsertion avait dû être annulée.  
\- Oui, c'est vraiment un revenant je pense...

Il ne comprenait pas bien parce que même si il adorait Clément, il n'avait pas vécu ces événements à ses côtés... Et c'était dommage et difficile pour lui d'avoir dû recoller les morceaux de son ami sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Moments sombres... Eric rapprocha son compagnon et le câlina, n'ayant pour l'instant pas grand chose à foutre du secret les concernant.  
\- Non, à part un idiot qui prends les filles pour des cocottes... Je viendrais voir Michelle plus tard mais rien de mauvais, juste une question d'ordre pratique. Je vous les laisse.  
Sur ce, elle laissa l'adulte gérer le reste. Les professeurs savaient qu'elle avait une raison valable d'être en retard ou absente mais ne souhaitait pas abuser.

Perdre quelqu'un représentait toujours une épreuve à par entière, unique, dans le mauvais sens, un habitué aux deuils devait chaque fois faire face à un vide différent, à une absence distincte. Sans jamais avoir vécu cette expérience pénible, il se figurait de loin sa difficulté. Tout ce que l'ami de Eric avait dû traverser pour surmonter sa chagrin, apprendre à vivre avec la douleur, supporter la place vide de quelqu'un qui devrait être là... Une déchirure psychique à laquelle il essayait de se préparer régulièrement: son père, sa mère... Leur Fil protecteur casserait un jour...Il devait savoir au moins dans le grandes lignes comment y faire face... Sa main ébouriffa doucement la chevelure de son Auvergnat chéri.

Elle s'était doutée qu'un garçon de Saint Ignace aurait une réflexion de cette nature, leur mode de vie, la structure familiale dans laquelle avaient grandi ces jeunes délinquants ou ces ados malchanceux n'impliquait pas tellement le respect d'autrui. Surtout ceux qui voulaient se conduire comme de "vrais hommes" imitaient leurs aînés, modèles critiquables reproduisant un schéma similaire.  
\- Michelle, oui d'accord très bien, merci de ton aide, bonne journée.

Le blond-roux sourit et se laissa cajoler, heureux en quelques sortes de cette petite attention. C'était bien de se sentir choyé ou du moins bien soutenu par son Trésor chéri et adoré. D'accord, c'était sans doute répétitif mais tant pis.  
\- J't'aime... Je crèverais si tu m'étais enlevé de cette façon...  
De son point de vue, Clément était extrêmement fort. Il méritait tout son respect.

La sérieuse jeune fille retourna donc en cours, cherchant machinalement du regard dans les couloirs la silhouette reconnaissable de la Reine. Non pas pour la surveiller cette fois mais pour savoir si il ne lui était pas arrivé un pépin. Stressante cette affaire...  
William pour sa part se contenta de bailler avant de remettre les mains dans ses poches et attendre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que quelqu'un le connaisse ici... Il en parlerait à N'ver en rentrant.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Eric... Je fais attention...Je veux pas te perdre non plus...

Une personne supplémentaire s'était ajouté à la liste des gens qu'il craignait de se voir arracher, son petit ami, le troisième être qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Même avec le temps, 20, 30 ans plus tard, il le sentait au fond de lui, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui ne trouverait dans son cœur jamais d'égal.

La Reine discutait tranquillement ignorante de tout ce qui se tramait dans son dos, pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la première à le savoir, ça mériterait de se voir graver d'une pierre blanche. La raison? L'intéressée lui avait toujours paru comme une coquille vide sans histoires, insignifiante, ennuyeuse au possible. Sa Majesté se demandait justement si elle pourrait utiliser Thomas Ozanne, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Elle le tenait partiellement lui aussi...

La psychologue surdiplômée de l'académie voyait toutes ses années d'études lui servir en un seul travail. Elle usait de psychologie, se servait de ses connaissances en criminologie trouvant ainsi le moyen de se faire respecter ou tolérer par les plus récalcitrants, il fallait s'imposer d'entrée, le mâle Alpha hors course, les autres obéissaient souvent plus. Elle gagnait ainsi leur estime.  
\- Je sais, on fera ce qu'on pourra pour rester ensemble...  
Il ne pouvait promettre plus malgré ce qu'il voudrait. Le collégien fit pivoter un peu plus son camarade afin d'être encore mieux caché qu'avant et l'embrasser tout à son aise. Instant amour et tendresse pour mettre de coté le reste.

Pour une fois, elle était contente que la chieuse tramait ses affaires normalement, quotidien parfaitement habituel et routinier. Tant mieux sans doute. Elle trouverait le moyen de la coincer un jour, une fois la possible menace écarter. L'autre souhaitait lui simplifier la vie? Elle la lui compliquait! Ozanne pour sa part, ne céderait à aucun chantage. Il avait la tête dure comme du bois et était toujours sûr de lui et de ses choix.

C'était sa façon d'être quitte à lui attirer des ennuis..  
Pour ce qui était de se faire respecter ou obéir, elle n'aurait aucuns problèmes avec William. Il pourrait éventuellement s'énerver mais il s'en prenait plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

Dans les bras de Eric, le jeune héritier ne voyait plus le temps passer, il vivait au rythme des battements de leurs cœurs, de leurs souffles s'entremêlant, de leurs corps qui s'unissaient quand cela était rendu possible. Une durée à eux... Qui n'appartiendrait jamais à nul autre car les couples restants suivait leur propre danse temporelle...Il répondit à son baiser, l'approfondissant juste un peu.

La Reine scrutait à la recherche d'une possible proie, en ce qui concernait leurs récents arrivants, elle avait pesé le Pour et le Contre jusqu'en venir à cette conclusion: objectivement parlant elle risquait "moins" à s'intéresser exclusivement aux jeunes de Saint Ignace, ceux de l'institut présentaient trop d'imprévisibilité, mais là encore, il faudrait jouer sa Partition en Finesse... La préparation de cet amusement futur lui donna malgré elle un petit sourire. Sur son carnet, dissimulé par son livre de cours, elle précéda à quelques rapides annotations.

Enfin apaisé, l'auvergnat s'écarta mais ne pu s'empêcher de picorer une dernière fois les lèvres douces de son aimé. Une fois fait, il lui sourit. Le son de la cloche les rappela à l'ordre et c'est en riant qu'il couru vers le grand bâtiment, tenant son Trésor par le bras. Moins suspect que de le tenir par la main. Autant la laisser à ses complots pour le moment, elle essaierait de s'en occuper plus tard... Anne-Rose s'excusa auprès de son professeur pour son retard, bien que justifié, et s'installa à une place libre pour suivre. Chaque chose en son temps.


	24. Chapter 24

Attention: relation sexuelle malsaine, enfance traumatique, chapitre centré sur l'institut de la Croix et ses pensionnaires.

* * *

Lech souriait devant la porte du docteur Autheville, c'était l'heure de sa séance, il avait d'ailleurs pu passer la veille un super moment avec son Dieu du sexe sans que le petit pleurnichard ne vienne réclamer des câlins... Vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le psy, sa deuxième moitié allait forcément se montrer tôt ou tard, enfin tant qu'il le laissait baiser.

Auguste avait eut vent, assez rapidement, des relations entretenus entre son prochain patient et un certain Julien. Ils étaient des adultes libres et consentants apparemment mais le problème était que l'autre souffrait de troubles le faisant agir comme un pervers sexuel particulièrement retors. Loin du partenaire idéal... Il ouvrit sa porte et fit entrer Lech, neutre comme une vitre sans tain. Persuader son patient de ne plus voir l'autre risquait d'être compliqué...

Le jeune majeur aux allures d'ado le salua avant de s'affaler quasiment dans son siège, il aurait volontiers fumé une clope, ses yeux parcouraient avec envie le corps sous la blouse, il devinait le psychiatre musclé, bon au lit... Diversifier ses partenaires rendait toujours le Jeu plus amusant.  
\- Bonjour ! Claironna-t-il avec une candeur feinte, juste pour le plaisir, en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que Julien lui avait encore mis, il comptait retourner le voir le soir même...

Le psychiatre s'assit calmement en face après avoir refermé sa porte et ne dit rien sur la façon qu'avait de s'affaler son vis-à-vis.  
\- Bonjour Lech. Comment vas-tu ?  
Il ne se laissait absolument pas avoir par la soi-disant innocence du jeune homme. L'habitude évidemment.  
\- Ça va merci et vous Docteur, tout s'passe bien avec votre femme, petite amie, compagne ?

Indiscret ? Ha non mais là il s'échauffait juste, il ne savait absolument pas si monsieur avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas le faire avec des gens en couple, ça posait toujours des soucis, déjà il se souvenait du scandale ridicule qu'avait fait la fiancée de son prof alors qu'il lui avait juste fait une petite gâterie de rien du tout.  
\- Je vais bien, je te remercie.

Il avait fait exprès de biaiser pour ne pas répondre à la question. Il était célibataire mais fréquentait une fille plus ou moins régulièrement. Rien de sérieux ni de concret, une sex-friend en quelque sorte mais ça, ça ne regardait qu'eux et pas les autres. Encore moins ses patients.  
Il lui fit un très joli sourire, trouvant le moyen de poser sa main sur celle du thérapeute.  
\- Vous savez... Si vous vous sentez seul à certains moments ou que vous voulez... Relâcher la pression... On pourrait... Faire connaissance... Bibliquement si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire...

Clin d'œil. Ça marchait, ou non, il testait plus qu'il draguait, voir ce qui faisait tiquer ou non le docteur Autheville, déjà s'il était de ce bord...  
Auguste retira tranquillement sa main, ne semblant même pas y porter plus d'intérêt que ça. Insensible au numéro que lui jouait l'autre homme.  
\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire si j'en ai besoin Lech, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. De plus, les relations entre médecins et patients sont interdites.  
Par éthique évidemment et parce que moralement, ça restait très bas... Et lui, il était très respectueux et méticuleux de ces choses-là  
\- Dommage... Vous me plaisez beaucoup... Mais bon...

Alors le genre intègre et visiblement pas branché "mecs", tant pis, il allait continuer à chercher parmi les patients, juste l'embêter avec du vocabulaire cru, car il aimait bien les choquer, quoi que quelqu'un qui bossait ici ça demanderait des efforts, de l'imagination, au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas.

Oh ça, il l'avait bien compris et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Mais l'austère docteur était bien assez occupé avec Charlotte, leurs rencontres épisodiques pour un resto ou plus leur convenaient bien, chacun étant occupé. Aller, il fallait lancer les hostilités.  
\- Il paraît pourtant que tu t'amuses beaucoup en ce moment...

Lech s'étira, quelle jolie répartie, pas méchant mais très bien tournée, ça oui il prenait du bon temps, ça lui rappelait quand il avait passé six mois en internat l'année de ses 16 ans... Entre les frustrés, les mecs pas capables de s'assumer, les curieux, les obsédés... Ha... Dire que ça devait le "calmer"... Pfffffffff ! Il aurait presque ri en y repensant.  
\- Oui, pourquoi, z'êtes jaloux, Docteur ou en Manque ?  
\- Aucunement. Seulement inquiet de ta santé.

Peut-être qu'augmenter les tranquillisant aiderait, non pas à le faire arrêter mais au moins à baisser son rythme et laisser peut-être, un peu plus de place au "pleurnichard" comme il l'appelait. Ne sachant pas lequel était le "bon" il traitait donc les deux, même s'il avait à faire le plus souvent au même, soit le pro du rentre-dedans.  
\- Je vais très bien, vous en faites pas... Mais comme j'ai pas très envie d'parler d'ma vie sexuelle même si j'ai vraiment pas à m'en plaindre, j'vais laisser l'Autre, il veut vous faire sa déclaration.

Rire mauvais : il est Mignon hein ? Un vrai gosse...  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de Bon en vérité, il s'agissait pas d'une vraie personnalité très nette, plus d'un côté de lui caché et exacerbé, d'où la difficulté.  
\- Très bien, laisse le. À plus tard.

Il avait saisi la nuance, surtout à force d'observation que de vraies consultations mais ça restait très compliqué. On pourrait croire qu'il était plus facile de soigner quand la personne malade était consciente de son "autre" or ce n'était pas forcément vrai. La preuve, Lech stagnait un peu. Mais ils prendront le temps qu'il faudra pour le sortir de là et l'aider à reprendre un cours normal.

Il cligna des yeux, perdu, désorienté, ces murs... Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose...Le bureau du Docteur Autheville ? C'était aujourd'hui ? Son cœur rata un battement... Il essayait de se cacher derrière sa mèche comme toujours face au psychiatre... Quel idiot...Il n'osait même pas le saluer à tout les coups... Black, car il ne voyait pas comment l'appeler avait dû lui parler de ses sentiments...

Conscient du malaise de ce Lech là, Auguste fit de son mieux pour paraître plus aimable, plus avenant.  
\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?  
Même phrase mais intonation différente.  
-... Je me suis réveillé encore dans les bras d'un patient que je connaissais...pas... Je déteste quand B fait ça...

Il aurait aimé qu'il arrête de faire des choses avec son corps, lui voulait seulement se donner à la personne dont il serait amoureux... Il devait se retenir de pleurer des fois, de crier, avec des envies profondes de tuer celui qui avait osé...Peut-être devrait-il, pour apprendre à Black, s'il shootait ses Étalons...À force : il aurait la Paix.

Le brun à lunettes nota ce fait sur une feuille, l'une des nombreuses constituant le dossier médical de Lech. Puis une question lui vint.  
\- Parmi tout ces amants, y'en a-t-il un qui te plaît ou que tu supportes mieux que les autres ?  
Il y avait quelques réguliers, dont ce Julien, mais certainement d'autres aussi. Peut-être que dans ce cas, il faudrait éventuellement travailler à ne rester que dans ce cercle. Ce serait une première limite.

Il tendit la main comme un gosse pour demander une sucette, contrairement à sa moitié, il ne cherchait pas à séduire avec, c'était une remplaçante pour son pouce ou une tétine. À sa question, ses joues prirent quelques couleurs.  
\- Julien... Sous ses airs... Est vraiment gentil... Il veut bien me faire des câlins... Et que ça... Sinon les autres... Y en a que je vois jamais... Sûrement parce que B sait que je pourrais les tuer.

Le meurtre et la violence étaient composantes des deux personnalités, un de leurs rares points communs.  
Auguste lui en donna une au miel, bio s'il vous plaît, et prit note de ce qu'il disait.  
\- Alors, tu apprécies ce Julien. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de lui ?

L'autre lui aurait dit qu'il le baisait superbement bien ou d'autres choses du genre avec plus ou moins de poésie. Surtout moins. Quant à ces idées meurtrières, elles n'étaient pas nouvelles. Cela dit, il se renseignerait sur ceux les provoquant.  
\- Il a dit que je lui faisais penser à un Ange... Qui était là-haut maintenant... Mais y a rien là-haut... Sinon les choses elles seraient pas comme ça... Il paraît pas quelqu'un de bien mais au fond il est plus gentil, plus doux, peut être que c'est juste avec moi..

Le garçon avait une expression de gourmandise enfantine à chaque fois qu'il sentait le goût sucré sur sa langue, il adorait ça le sucre, parce que pendant une période son père avait décidé de l'en priver, pour l'endurcir soi-disant... Il le détestait, elle, lui : un jour il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne fassent plus de Mal à personne.  
\- Je veux voir mon frère...  
\- Oui, je vois.

Il parlait sans doute d'une personne aimée qui était décédée mais tirer quelque chose de Julien tenait de la croix et de la bannière. Une autre information à noter, il voulait revoir son frère... Qui vivait sa vie du mieux possible de son côté, poursuivant ses études.  
\- On lui posera la question mais je ne peux rien te promettre à ce sujet.

Il baissa les yeux.  
\- Je sais, Maman veut pas qu'il vienne... Ils vont complètement le bousiller... Il l'est déjà en partie... Puisqu'il m'avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il était amoureux de son professeur de dessin... J'sais même pas pourquoi j'appelle cette femme Maman... Elle aurait dû être stérile... J'aurais préféré ça... Et LUI, gros Con pas foutu d'rattraper l'travail d'cette Grognasse...

La colère ressortait parfois, il serra les poings, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa sucette.  
\- J'aurais aimé que mon frère finisse à la DASS Docteur... Il aurait été heureux là...  
\- Il a l'âge de décider seul maintenant. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'allais lui poser la question directement. Sinon, je lui demanderais de ses nouvelles et je te dirais. D'accord ?  
Le psychiatre poursuivait à prendre ses petites notes, écrivant rapidement et de cette écriture illisible propre aux médecins. Être mieux à l'assistance publique... Eh bien, parfois oui et parfois non même si le système s'était grandement amélioré depuis quelques années.

Lech inspira profondément : un... Deux...  
\- Je pense qu'il a déjà dû vous le dire... Mais... Docteur Autheville...je... Je vous aime... Vraiment...  
Pas besoin de lui rappeler le côté impossible, il le savait, de lui dire à quel point il n'y aurait jamais la moindre chance, le plus petit espoir, il connaissait déjà la rengaine.

Mais son frère et lui avaient en commun cette détresse et cette solitude qu'ils cherchaient à combler, ce besoin d'amour que monsieur et madame ne leur donnaient pas, n'y voyant rien d'utile... Un jour, ils finiraient tout les deux ici, là au moins les voisins ouvriraient les yeux... Espérait-il.  
Auguste lui sourit avec une douceur sincère. C'était rare ce genre d'émotions sur son visage et il en paru beaucoup plus jeune. Bien que la trentaine ne soit pas un âge canonique.  
\- Merci Lech.

Il lui épargna le discours qu'il aurait du normalement lui faire, se doutant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'il lui avait dit ses sentiments sans espoirs de retour de toute façon.  
\- J'ai le Don pour toujours aimer les gens qu'il ne faut pas...  
Il fronça les sourcils : c'est pas drôle toi, arrête de te moquer !

Pour un œil extérieur, il parlait tout seul, pour le professionnel qu'était le docteur Autheville, il discutait, ici se disputait avec son alter ego. Il marquait une pause, avant de lui répondre, cinglant, pourquoi existait-il ? Il le détestait...  
Ce qu'il comprit de suite.  
\- Essayez de vous calmer, tout les deux. Quant à l'amour, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, c'est valable pour n'importe qui dans ce bas monde.  
La page s'était vite remplie d'encre noire et il fallu la tourner pour pouvoir continuer à écrire.

Il y eut un changement, avant que le corps raide de Lech ne se détende dans une position affalée, vautrée, signifiant le retour de l'Autre.  
\- Hey, c'est bon il vous a fait sa déclaration, on en a fini, il viendra plus nous saouler ! Donc vous vouliez savoir des trucs sur Julien si j'ai bien entendu ?  
Retour du sourire prédateur : l'Amour ? Non fini, plus question d'en parler, plus envie d'y penser... Du plaisir, de l'amusement, des jeux, pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?

Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger ou même étonner ce bon docteur qui se contenta d'ajouter une sorte d'étoile sur sa feuille.

\- Oui, parle-moi de lui.  
Allait-il avoir un détaillé sexuel digne d'un porno ? Probable mais peut-être d'autres choses intéressantes aussi.

Effectivement, il y eut de cela, mais après leurs rapports il pouvait avoir de l'affection, ce qui lui déplaisait pas, attention, il était pas aussi accro aux câlins et aux mamours que l'autre pleurnichard mais ça lui changeait agréablement.  
\- J'ai découvert qu'j'pouvais facilement aussi le convaincre de faire des trucs, même s'il est manipulateur, j'suis pas en reste là d'ssus, mon cul l'excite assez pour qu'il me cède, enfin c'est donnant / donnant, j'écarte les jambes et il m'rend service... Des fois y dit qu'j'lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il laissait couler ces passages là mais notait certains détails intéressants.  
\- Si tu lui rappelles effectivement quelqu'un alors ce n'est peut-être pas le sexe avec toi qui l'attire autant. Ou du moins, pas que ça.

Sinon, il ne se donnerait pas la peine d'être gentil avec lui. Il jouait avec les autres, torturait psychologiquement certains de ses malheureux amants et avait cette manie bizarre de suivre un psychotique capable de le planter à tout instant et sans battre le moindre cil de peur ou même avoir une once de regret. Que Lech soit une sorte d'exception était très intéressant...  
\- J'ai envie d'le voir là... J'ai Chaud et j'veux un bisou après...

Voilà à quoi aurait en gros pu ressembler Lech en entier, un très léger aperçu. Oui, il se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune homme, lequel avait d'étranges similitudes avec Daddy... Julien lui manquait effectivement, une sorte de lien tordu s'était établi entre eux. Il rit soudain.  
\- Quand j'pense qu'ce pauvre petit Lech croit encore son petit frère Marian innocent... Comme s'il avait jamais vu le Loup... Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Oh 'tention Docteur, non j'lui ai rien fait mais j'le sais, j'l'ai très bien vu.  
\- Tu iras le voir quand on aura fini...

Il ne pouvait guère l'en empêcher à moins d'en mettre un des deux dans une cellule d'isolement et sans raisons valables, c'était assez limite comme méthode. Donc non. Concernant Marian...

\- Le toucher n'entre pas dans ton comportement, je n'y aurais donc pas penser. Et il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut de ce coté-ci de sa vie.

\- Merci Doc, on sait jamais, j'ai anticipé... En plus Lech aurait sauté du toit j'pense, donc j'y gagnais rien, il crève, moi aussi...  
Le garçon joua sensuellement avec la sucette pour la croquer d'un coup sec avant d'avaler, lui avait une préférence pour les épices, les plats bien relevés, il pouvait aussi trouver ça excitant dans certaines conditions.  
\- Je te connais, c'est mon travail.  
Auguste ne releva pas la fin de la phrase qui était bien évidemment, très logique. Ils avaient beau être dissociés, leur corps était le même. Il le laissa faire son petit manège avec la sucette, assez sage en fait comparé à d'autres fois.

D'ailleurs lui aimait davantage avoir une clope dans la bouche ou un joujou bien particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire encore ? Que le remplaçant du chef cuisinier l'avait dragué et s'était pris un coup dans les burnes parce qu'il lui plaisait pas, que ce vieux avait osé le peloter sans son accord alors qu'il avait clairement dit non ? Pas intéressant comme histoire.  
\- Je sèche sur les trucs à vous raconter là...  
\- J'ai encore une chose à te dire. À te demander plutôt. Essaye de faire une liste de ceux que tu préfères pour en faire une sorte de cercle de réguliers. Il est temps que tu commences à tenter de te restreindre. D'accord ?

Inutile de lui parler de monogamie, autant essayer plus large au départ, lui laissant choisir quelques personnes et lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de changer de partenaire.  
\- Houai, j'vais y réfléchir Doc. En plus l'autre petit garçon a la manie des fois de chialer quand il est pas dans sa piaule... Pire il a essayé d'en tuer un, y a quelques jours. C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il se montrait docile, sans doute était-il de bonne humeur dans des dispositions lui permettant d'accorder crédit aux paroles du psychiatre. Il ne lui proposait pas, mais l'envie qu'il fasse partie des cinq premiers avec son Dieu du sexe aurait été plus que tentante.  
\- C'est bien. Penses-y vraiment c'est important.

Il se leva donc pour aller lui ouvrir la porte et le libérer, le laissant voguer vers le grand rouquin qui avait ses faveurs pour le moment. Hm, il le convoquerait d'ailleurs, pour discuter un peu. L'avis de César ne serait peut-être pas du luxe non plus...  
Le professionnel salué, il trottina jusqu'à la chambre du plus régulier de ses partenaires. Quelques petits coups à la porte, était-il là ? Dans le cas contraire, il jouerait donc à cache cache.

Catherine se promenait dans l'aile Adulte la moins "dangereuse" de tout l'institut, le jeune Parisien devait se sentir plus à son aise entouré de personnes avec qui il pouvait discuter, échanger sur tout un tas de choses car il avait retrouvé les livres, la peinture, d'ailleurs, il logeait juste en face d'une artiste justement.

Julien vint ouvrir, encore mouillé de sa douche et seulement en caleçon et t-shirt, montrant ouvertement sa blessure dont la prothèse venait tout juste d'être fixée. Il sourit en reconnaissant son damoiseau. Effectivement, la paranoïa de Jean était revenue à un degré plus supportable depuis qu'il était là, entouré de personnes plus calmes et avec des distractions à portée de main. Ça et les promenades plus nombreuses dehors. Ses anciens "voisins" ne lui manquaient pas.

Cette "anormalité" qui faisait frissonner son jeune amant, le savoir aussi fort dans ses coups malgré cette jambe en moins pouvait lui faire tourner la tête... Hm si bon rien que d'y penser...  
\- Salut... Oh dire que j'viens te salir... Quel dommage pour la douche... Le taquina-t-il.

La directrice se rendit dans le salon où les infirmières lui avaient dit qu'elle trouverait Jean en pleine conversation sur l'art avec sa voisine, laquelle semblait moins sur la défensive avec lui, pourtant, en dehors de son fils, les membres de la gente masculine ne pouvaient pratiquement pas l'approcher.  
Tout deux savouraient un thé tranquillement, sans le personnel, qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital psychiatrique ?  
\- Ah, rien ne nous empêche d'en prendre une plus tard... Une à deux

Il se poussa pour le laisser entrer puis referma, continuant à se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement. Cette tignasse rousse presque rouge que sa chère mère haïssait... C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il les laissait si longs, histoire qu'ils soient bien visibles.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le tolérer parce que ses manières envers les femmes étaient excellentes, il adorait celles-ci même si son rêve d'amour s'était évanoui avec sa maladie, et de plus, sa grande culture l'aidait à tenir de bonnes conversation avec cette femme qui était aussi cultivée. Son regard tomba par hasard sur Catherine et Jean se permit de lui sourire.

La porte close, il lia ses lèvres aux siennes.  
\- Julien... Murmura-t-il dans un quasi-gémissement, se collant contre son torse humide qui le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire, cela lui plaisait-il ? La proposition de la douche à deux le fit frissonner, il se montrait toujours réceptif à ce genre de petit jeu sous l'eau.

Elle s'approcha sans trop les déranger, Alliénore affichait ce sourire qu'elle ne réserverait d'ordinaire qu'aux visites de son cher enfant, son petit garçon si précieux, sans toute son histoire personnelle, même avec la mort de son mari, elle aurait fait une mère particulièrement aimante et attentive. Catherine n'avait pas d'enfants, elle avait juste fait un don d'ovule, un pour un couple Gay, l'autre pour des époux stériles.  
\- Bonjour Jean, bonjour Alliénore, je vois que votre nouvel environnement est bien plus adapté j'avais donc raison.

Julien sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos. Hm, effet immédiat... Ses deux mains plaquées sur le postérieur de son amant, il le pelota allègrement tout en le rapprochant, dévorant sa bouche de baisers. Ça marchait comme ça entre eux, action/réaction.  
\- Bonjour Catherine. Ça va mieux effectivement. Et comment vous portez-vous ?

Toujours cette même politesse, l'accent triste effacé. Ou moins présent en tout cas. Les parents de Jean étaient décédés et François, son demi-frère avait disparu de la circulation et c'était pour ça qu'il avait hérité de l'entreprise familiale. Cette firme immense qui l'avait brisé par sa pression constante.

Assauts auxquels le plus jeune répondit avec un plaisir manifeste, il adorait la réactivité de son partenaire, il se sentait toujours fondre sous ses doigts, il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sous le compte l'inexpérience comme avec Daddy et encore il n'avait jamais voulu lui donner du plaisir car... Ne plus y penser... Juste profiter de Julien, de ses caresses, ses baisers... De son savoir faire... Tellement jouissif...  
\- Je n'ai pas me plaindre du tout, merci Jean, je constate que vous avez sympathisé avec Alliénore Julia.  
\- Oui. Répondit la susnommée, nous parlions justement peinture, comment les différents mouvements picturaux s'inspiraient mutuellement avant de se créer leur image propre. Picasso en est le parfait exemple.

Très vite ils finirent sur le lit et les vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce sans que ça ne les dérange. Seul leur désir comptait, leur envie de l'autre et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter mutuellement... Du plaisir évidemment, un peu de souffrance aussi parce qu'ils n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère et parfois, un peu de tendresse.  
\- En effet, cette dame est d'une excellente compagnie et je suis heureux qu'elle apprécie la mienne. Nous étions en train de débattre puisque mon amour va plus à Salvador Dali.

Il souriait en disant ces mots, un vrai sourire et pas un qu'il se forçait à faire pour dire que tout allait "bien". Si au moins il savait où était passé le grand dadais qui lui servait de dernier lien familial...

Allienore resservit une tasse de thé à Jean, sous l'œil bienveillant de Catherine. Après des années de silence, la jeune femme recommençait à parler, elle était même allée au contact de quelqu'un de sa propre initiative : quelle avancée considérable !  
\- Oui en effet Salvador Dali a apporté énormément au monde figuratif, comme au monde non figuratif, je suis d'accord. Tout artiste est unique, pas tant par son sujet que sa manière de le représenter, son élément, sa vision. Il suffit de voir avec les écrivains, une même trame parfois traitée de façon totalement différente.  
La directrice de l'institut souriait, quelle joie de voir cette patiente d'ordinaire si fermée s'exprimer autant.

Il la remercia gentiment de son geste, appréciant ce breuvage chaud et distingué. Il buvait du café avant mais trop, au point d'en être écœuré.  
\- D'ailleurs, Dali et Picasso était amis. Les gens s'efforçaient de les mettre en rivalité mais eux n'en avaient cure, c'est toujours agréable une belle histoire d'amitié durable.  
C'était aussi une bonne chose pour Jean d'avoir ainsi une personne à qui parler d'art comme d'autres choses, lui permettant de retrouver une sorte de bonne routine, un passe-temps sain.

Le genre de relation que la responsable de la structure ne pouvait qu'encourager, cela permettrait à la jeune veuve de se défaire progressivement de sa peur des hommes et à Jean de retrouver une vie sociale. Son interlocutrice enregistra cette nouvelle information, elle savait que les deux peintres s'entendaient, mais pas qu'ils aient été proches au point de nouer une amitié durable.  
\- Vous avez raison, c'est une très belle histoire qui prouve bien qu'une vision différente du monde ne freine en rien les affinités, qu'il serait bon de cesser de Paraître mais simplement d'Être, je ne sais plus quel auteur a dit ça.

Malgré sa faible fibre artistique, Catherine trouva intéressant de les écouter. Ho, une activité pourrait les concerner tout les deux.  
\- Notre spécialiste de la thérapie par l'art va donner un cours bientôt mais aussi une petite conférence, donc si vous voulez vous pourrez y assister. Je dois prévoir les dates avec elle.

Il but son thé doucement, prenant le temps de la savourer tout en écoutant sa camarade de galère.  
\- En effet. Mais le paraître à toujours été à la mode.  
Oh, proposition intéressante de la part de Madame Catherine, voilà qui serait sûrement divertissant et hautement prenant. Du moins il l'espérait, lui qui avait été aspirant aux Beaux-Arts de Paris. Il avait les moyens et le talent pour y entrer mais manque de chance, sa famille était beaucoup plus versée dans l'économie et les sciences politiques. Alors il avait suivi la voie qui ne lui correspondait pas... Tout comme François qui lui avait eu le cran, ou la lâcheté, de tout laisser tomber et prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
\- Je vois, nous y inscrire sera probablement bien.  
\- Oh oui Docteur, je dois reconnaître que cela me plairait beaucoup. Dites-moi Jean, vous dessinez, vous peignez si je peux me permettre ?

Elle faisait preuve de grandes initiatives, lesquelles demandaient pour elle, un effort considérable. La directrice de l'établissement rapporterait ce progrès majeur à ses collaborateurs, mais visiblement elle se montrait aussi joyeuse et sereine après chacune des visites de son fils. Nul doute qu'il y avait entre eux, en dépit des murs qui les séparaient un authentique lien filial. Allienore avait commencé à vendre quelques petits tableaux du temps où elle était encore une toute jeune étudiante, un talent prometteur disaient-ils à la faculté, elle envisageait elle de travailler en que galeriste ou dans le monde l'art sans y faire forcément une carrière directe. Or, le décès soudain de son époux, la dépression ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait fait remonter en elle rendirent ces choix de carrière impossibles.  
\- Je dessinais, avant... On m'a forcé à arrêter.

Le nez dans sa tasse, il s'était un peu renfermé. Il ne pouvait pas réellement se plaindre, sa qualité d'héritier avait fait qu'il devait suivre la voie de la fortune plutôt que celle non sécuritaire et aléatoire de l'art. Se plaindre alors que d'autres avaient eu une vie bien plus difficile... Non, ce n'était pas bien. Il se força à sourire, comme pour confirmer que ce n'était pas grave. Sinon, on allait forcément lui en vouloir.  
\- Oh, dommage mais bon, la famille sûrement.

Se sentant vraiment bien en confiance avec lui, elle sortit un de ses carnets pour lui montrer. Catherine en fut abasourdie, dire que normalement la demoiselle ne se livrait pas comme ça, elle devait ressentir une forte sécurité pour aller aussi loin, le lien entre artistes ? La première page représentait une vieille maison vide mais parfaitement rangée.

Jean ne répondit rien mais acquiesça, c'était effectivement ça. Il se pencha pour regarder le carnet observa avec attention le croquis. Très joli, il fallait en convenir. Une maison ancienne, un peu abîmée mais très bien entretenue... Ça lui rappelait des choses, faisait remonter des lointains souvenirs d'enfance... N'était-ce pas une maison connue ? Pas celle du dessin particulièrement mais cette sensation de déjà-vu. Celle de leur grand-mère qu'il n'avait que peu connue et qu'ils avaient eu en héritage ? Il se leva soudainement.  
\- Catherine s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de confirmer une chose.

Elle leva la tête, se recomposant une image sérieuse alors qu'elle était un peu partie dans ses rêveries personnelles.  
\- Oui bien sûr, Jean, je verrai si c'est à ma portée.  
La deuxième patiente contemplait à présent le plus récent cliché de Loris, il avait ses yeux à elle mais la chevelure à la blondeur inimitable de son cher mari, son âme sœur, sa vie... Celui qu'il l'avait sauvée... Non, ne plus se laisser emporter par des idées noires...  
\- J'aurais besoin de contacter mon notaire, je crois... Je crois que je sais où est parti François.  
Peut-être que son frère avait décidé de couper les ponts mais lui l'aimait toujours et à défaut de pouvoir vivre à ses côtés ou avoir de ses nouvelles, il voulait au moins être certain qu'il allait bien.

Ce que la jeune femme comprenait très bien, ce mystérieux demi-frère demeurait la seule personne encore vivante dans l'entourage de son patient, quoi de plus normal qu'il veuille au moins savoir ce qu'il était devenu.  
\- Oui, c'est tout à fait envisageable, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus classé comme un Danger vous avez accès au téléphone, aux ordinateurs dans une moindre mesure, aux lettres, vous n'êtes plus coupé du monde extérieur. Nous faisons cela avec les autres généralement pour le bien de leurs proches.  
\- D'accord... Merci...

Il termina son thé puis remercia Alliénore, son dessin l'ayant aidé à réactiver certaines choses. Il lui promit d'à nouveau discuter avec elle quand ils en auront le temps, s'excusant platement de la laisser aussi rudement, cette attitude n'étant pas dans ses habitudes. Il remercia également Catherine une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer le numéro de son notaire et ensuite passer le fameux coup de fil. Le cœur de Jean battait fort à l'idée de ne serait-ce qu'avoir une information sur le grand blond, certes dépressif et accroc à la clope, mais qui lui était si cher malgré tout. Si il était dans la maison de grand-mère, perdue au fin fond de la campagne, ça ne serait pas étonnant que personne jusque-là ne l'avait su. Intelligent le bougre.

Lech caressait le torse de son amant, il se sentait bien, paressant contre lui à l'image d'un petit chat, le Pleurnichard Dormait, donc il ne comptait pas les déranger et puis honnêtement, il tirerait bien encore son coup, si Julien se sentait d'attaque.  
Elle ne lui en tint pas ombrage, un regard à la montre, elle allait pouvoir appeler son Loris rentré de classe, elle termina donc sa tasse pour se diriger vers le salon des communications, avec une pièce à par quand elle était vraiment très privée.

Julien qui lui caressait les cheveux et le dos, le câlinant tranquillement. Il devrait se détacher de lui avant que ça ne dérape pour de bon... Il avait juré de ne jamais, oh grand jamais, retomber amoureux ou avoir un quelconque sentiment similaire. Ça faisait trop mal. Même si Lech était parfait pour s'amuser à sa guise... Il savait bien que son partenaire faisait son propre jeu mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils s'utilisaient mutuellement de toute façon, c'était prévu comme ça.

L'information passée à son notaire, celui-ci promit de se renseigner le plus vite possible. Il l'informa par ailleurs que ses affaires étaient bien gérées et que quand il sortirait, tout serait toujours en l'état. Un bon point.  
Le garçon s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un petit bisou, il avait besoin de se retirer l'image de Marian en tête, son frère lui manquait dangereusement, pour déconner avec lui, parler de tout et de rien, puis l'Autre voulait le cajoler... Quelle Guimauve !  
\- Julien... Encore une fois... Hm... Tu veux bien ?

Le ton gamin et terriblement mignon marchait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru sur l'implacable jeune homme roux.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant quelque chose près de lui. Une fois trouvé, Lech se retrouva les mains attachées et avec un joli bâillon. L'éclat dans le regard ambré n'était pas particulièrement rassurant, pas plus que son sourire en coin même si tout ça était tempéré par les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.  
\- On va jouer oui... Ou plutôt je joue et toi tu subis.

Il ne perdit pas son calme, ce petit jeu l'excitait, même s'il n'aimait pas franchement se voir priver de ses lèvres, ne pouvant pas s'unir bucalement à son partenaire sachant qu'il adorait ça. Il voulait donc une Poupée ? Très bien, dans ce cas, il signifia son accord en écartant les jambes, ce genre de choses ne le dérangeait pas tellement.  
Voilà, parfait... Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas besoin de pincettes, ils avaient couché ensemble juste avant alors ça passerait sans mal. Julien ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps pour se faire plaisir, il était bien question de ça après tout, et puis l'autre voulait qu'il le baise encore alors il aurait satisfaction aussi.

Les yeux fermés, Lech se laissait emporter par ce délicieux abandon, l'oubli, la tête vide... Il n'entendait même plus l'autre qui venait pourtant de se réveiller... Lui laisser la place ? Oh que ce serait amusant... Mais peut être pas une si bonne idée, attention, si lui savait comme faire du mal, la partie Blanche en connaissait un rayon aussi. Tant pis s'il avait Mal, il subissait ce lavage de cerveau vital pour son bon fonctionnement.

Pour autant, il ne lui faisait pas tellement mal que ça. Julien voulait prendre un plaisir égoïste certes mais pas forcément en blessant l'autre. Pas cette fois du moins. Parce qu'il en était tout à fait capable... Sinon, il ne serait pas là. Une fois sa jouissance obtenue quelque temps après, il termina vite fait son amant de quelques coups de poignet puis l'admira un moment avant de le détacher.

Ses lèvres libres, il fondit sur Julien une fois remis de ses émotions pour le gratifier d'un profond baiser. Dans le fond, ces deux là se ressemblaient dangereusement, aussi peu intéressés par les conséquences de leurs actes, capables de le faire énormément souffrir autrui s'ils mettaient tout en œuvre, s'entendaient si bien pour cette raison ? Une piste à explorer...

Le roux l'enlaça par habitude et se laissa embrasser sans protestations. Une fois leur échange terminé, il lui rappela avec son ton amusé habituel qu'il devait maintenant reprendre une douche.  
\- Tu me frottes le dos ou tu vas papillonner ailleurs ?  
Il savait ne pas être son seul amant et ne s'en sentait pas offensé pour autant. Normal vu leur relation.

Il s'étira pour l'instant, il se sentait bien, détendu, il aurait volontiers piqué un petit somme. Ce qui se produisit d'ailleurs mais le changement ne vint pas de lui, Julien dut le sentir à la manière dont son partenaire l'étreignait. Pouce à la bouche, sa poitrine s'élevait à rythme réguliers indiquant qu'il dormait depuis.

\- Ah, chaton...  
Il le laissa se servir de lui comme doudou quelques minutes puis se dégagea pour aller se laver à nouveau. Le jet d'eau était réglé sur une température froide et il en profita, se savonnant en fredonnant à mi-voix. Une fois la douche finie, il sortit et se sécha sommairement.

Le garçon avait attrapé l'oreiller qu'il tenait contre son cœur à la façon d'une peluche, il avait tout d'un très jeune enfant ainsi, cette position renforçait son aspect vulnérable, il en paraissait presque innocent. Il se retourna, puis récupéra son bien qu'il cala dans ses bras de manière à trouver le meilleur angle pour se positionner, retour au sommeil. Julien s'assit, laissant les gouttes tomber de ses longs cheveux encore mouillés. Ils en semblaient presque bruns d'ailleurs. Bruns, comme ceux d'Alain... Il s'affala sur la partie libre de son lit et laissa ses pensées dériver un peu à droite et à gauche, sans réel but ni logique.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir / Bonjour

J'ai envie de tenter parce que j'ai commencé à publier ici et j'ai un petit espoir ( masochisme quand tu nous tiens)

Bonne lecture si y en a et merci du fond du coeur aux gens ou à la personne qui prendra le temps de commenter ou même de me contacter j'y suis ouverte aussi. Vous aurez toute mon estime et je vous serais profondément reconnaissante.

Voilà

* * *

Pas de jumeaux, oh Glorieux jour, ainsi Sun avait pu profiter pleinement de son Lucas pour le câliner, le cajoler dans un coin à par affectionné des couples. Ils s'embrassaient justement quand un garçon à la tenue qui aurait pu lui valoir une expulsion se planta devant eux, un sourire amusé peignant ses lèvres.  
\- Hey, bah j'vois qu'mes cours ont fini par payer...Tu l'as eu ton Chaton.  
Ses cours? Pour l'avoir lui...? Bizarrement, il se senti comme un bel objet ayant été remporté après une enchère ou un truc du genre. Ça aurait pu être flatteur mais... ça le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Lucas se détacha donc de son petit-ami pour regarder l'intrus.  
\- Et tu es..?  
\- Soren, pour toi ce s'ra juste Soren, j'passais d'mander un truc à Sunny mais bon j'vois qu'vous êtes occupés.  
Le dénommé Sunny fit un rapide bisou à son copain avant de s'avancer vers le jeune dealer.  
\- J'trempe pas dans vos plans limites moi, vas chercher une autre Mule ou j'sais pas c'que tu veux...  
Le garçon eut un gloussement avant de remettre ses cheveux en place, ah toujours sur la défensive, le Preux et Intègre Sun...  
\- Calme toi, j'suis pas v'enu pour ça, mon frère veut simplement qu'tu lui files ta partie d'votre exposé, l'truc interclasses.  
Sachant que c'était surtout lui qui allait le faire car Lorenzo en ce moment était bien trop occupé dans l'un de ses délires Sataniques chelou. Il lui disait qu'il faisait pas gaffe avec son business, or la recommandation valait tout autant pour lui.  
De quoi? Ils avaient conscience de parler de ça devant un fils de professeur au moins?! A priori Sun n'était pas dans leurs magouilles mais là n'était pas le seul problème. L'autre type là, Soren, n'était définitivement pas très net... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qu'il lui donne donc cette partie d'exposé qu'on en finisse! Malgré tout ce questionnement intérieur, son visage était lisse et sa posture n'indiquait rien non plus. Son apparente indifférence était parfois bien utile, il fallait se l'avouer.

Il sortit la feuille qu'il donna de mauvaise grâce, certes le petit Nordique ne manquait pas de charme mais maintenant plus besoin de lui, il avait Lucas et l'aimait.  
\- Tiens et j'veux plus t'voir par ici, compris? So?  
Il utilisait volontairement le petit surnom de son entourage pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. A l'épreuve de feu, le réceptionnaire de la menace implicite se contenta de lui sourire encore plus avant de prendre le polycopié ainsi qu'un Merci puis un clin d'œil agrémenté de "bye bye Sunny!"  
L'intrus parti, il prit la main du petit brun sur laquelle il posa la sienne, comme pour en quelque sorte le rassurer. S'il demandait des éclairages, il lui en donnerait car il n'avait rien à cacher.  
\- Tu traînes avec des gens peu recommandables on dirait...  
Et voilà, sa voix avait perdu toutes traces de chaleur pour retrouver ce ton d'une neutralité parfaite et souvent dérangeante pour ses interlocuteurs. C'était couard mais pour le coup, il aurait aimé se planquer derrière Mathieu et Vincent. Il se sentait désarmé sans eux dans cette situation un peu difficile de son point de vue.

Autant tomber les masques de suite.  
\- J'ai demandé un peu à Soren, qu'il me montre comme il fallait vraiment faire avec un garçon, parce que je voulais que ça se passe bien entre nous, Rui laisse personne s'approcher de Marian qui aurait pu être d'accord et vu sa manie à tomber amoureux, je voulais pas le blesser...Alors quand il m'a proposé...  
Oh mais que ça faisait sordide tourné ainsi, malsain, calculateur... Quelle image de lui Lucas allait-il garder? Aurait-il mieux fallu se taire? Il commençait à douter sérieusement de sa décision là...  
Il avait voulu coucher ailleurs pour mieux coucher avec lui ensuite? Cette réflexion le fit froncer les sourcils. Ça partait sans doute d'un bon sentiment seulement...  
\- C'était sans doute bien en théorie et il serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que je n'apprécie pas ton expérience mais on aurait simplement pu apprendre ensemble...  
Lucas ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, c'était plus qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Comme pour légitimer son action peu excusable, il lui chuchota ces mots resserrant leur étreinte.  
\- Je t'aime tellement Lucas...Je t'aime tant...  
Soren serra les dents, la Salope, comme il l'appelait venait lui rendre visite, à tout les coups elle cherchait encore à lui pourrir la vie. Ca ne manquait pas, excédé, il lui balança ce que le démangeait depuis quelques temps.  
\- Mêles pas Albine à tes Conneries... Barre toi, pour changer...  
Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, ses doigts serrant les vêtements de son petit ami. Il l'aimait lui aussi, c'était évidant non?  
\- Moi aussi Sun... Ne me cache plus des trucs comme ça...  
Lucas avait besoin de pouvoir lui faire confiance sans avoir à se poser de questions sinon c'était foutu et il aurait beau essayer, il n'arriverait plus à le croire... Là, ça passait.  
\- J'avais pas prévu de te mentir. Mais fallait que les questions viennent de toi...  
Son Ange, Sa Muse... Lucas, merveilleux, sexy, adorable... Penser à lui le poussait à se dépasser en course, sans doute l'imaginait-il l'attendant à la ligne d'arrivée. Il lui caressa la joue, puis le menton, la gorge avant de l'embrasser en douceur, alors qu'il descendait désormais le long de son dos. Il espérait que son Amour ne se dirait pas qu'il avait eu ce genre de gestes envers un autre, se voir comme une sorte de récompense au sens purement matériel.  
Et voilà, il fondait comme neige au soleil... Juste un peu d'amour de la part de l'autre et tout s'effaçait instantanément. Même si un point le gênait un peu. Que les questions viennent de lui mais il était censé le savoir comment? Généralement, on ne parle pas des ex et il avait naturellement assumé que son savoir faire provenait d'une précédente relation... Mais il souhaitait chasser tout ça de son esprit. Juste profiter de son compagnon, de sa présence rassurante...

Bisous, câlins, amour, quelle superbe façon de commencer la journée.  
\- Je te trahirai jamais Lucas, te mentirai pas, à par si ça pouvait sauver une vie mais je te dirai la vérité une fois tout danger écarté...  
En formulant les choses ainsi il pensait que le garçon comprendrait, il le trouvait trop précieux pour imaginer le blesser, rien que pour son inexpérience au lit. Oui, il le divinisait, le déifiait, or, son amour se manifestait de la sorte.  
\- Y'a intérêt ou je te plante une flèche entre les deux yeux.  
Il ne le ferait pas évidemment mais la couleur était annoncée. Lucas passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se fichant comme d'une guigne qu'on les voit ou que son comportement soit inapproprié en société. Juste encore plus d'amour... Peut-être qu'il exigeait trop, il n'en était pas sûr mais tant pis.

Même comme ça, menaçant et sérieux, il était trop mignon!  
\- Bien sûr, y aura jamais que toi qui régnera dans mon Cœur, ma Muse...  
Il se joignit au baiser, trop heureux de le faire...Ah s'il était plus aventureux, plus Fou, il saisirait la main de Lucas et ils s'enfermeraient pour le faire, sur le champ, or ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Ah ça... Ils n'étaient que collégiens et il était assez rationnel pour ne pas rêver que ça dure la vie entière et tout le tintouin. Cependant, il serait heureux que leur histoire dure longtemps malgré tout. La réponse à son baiser le tranquillisa et l'archer se sentit mieux... D'ailleurs en parlant de flèche...  
\- Tu voudras me voir à la compétition de tir à l'arc?  
\- Oh oui, j'ai jamais vraiment vu une compétition, j'avoue je serais curieux.  
Vrai, il avait une ou deux fois regardé à la télévision par curiosité, par ennui mais sur place ce serait tout autre chose, ça le tentait bien. Il continua à le cajoler, quoi qu'il se demandait où étaient passés ses deux Cerbères personnels: sont où les jumeaux, au fait?  
\- D'accord. Ça sera samedi, au club. Tu vois où?  
Sun ne l'avait encore jamais accompagné à son club après tout alors il comprendrait qu'il ne sache pas où c'est. Le fait qu'il soit là sera une motivation supplémentaire pour bien réussir, peut-être pas gagner mais au moins faire un bon score. Il avait déjà gagné des titres cela dit.

Le club de tir à l'arc, honnêtement il n'était pas sûr de sa localisation exacte.  
\- Hm, non pas trop, enfin peut être vite fait mais je préfère que tu me rappelle bien.  
Lui pratiquait la course n'importe où, l'un des avantages des sports comme le sprint. Besoin de rien, juste ses jambes, il pouvait même pratiquer en vacances quand il lui en prenait l'envie.  
Il fit un baisemain à l'être qu'il chérissait tant.  
\- Dans la rue de la Poste, y'a un écriteau assez visible.  
Ce baisemain le fit rougir et se sentir tout chose. Comme d'habitude, un petit truc pour beaucoup d'effets.  
\- Rue de la Poste, ok je note.  
Il prit un agenda où il gribouilla la date et le lieu, ainsi il n'oublierait pas, sans compter que Lucas risquait en plus d'être déçu de lui en vouloir énormément. En voyant ses joues s'empourprer il sourit, murmurant encore à son petit ami combien il le trouvait mignon et désirable.  
Lucas qui marmonna alors que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Qu'il soit mignon passe encore mais l'autre, enfin ce n'était pas le lieu quoi...  
\- Au pire, je peux demander à Papa de t'emmener, il vient toujours.  
Ou sinon, repérer la clio verte dans la rue pouvait aider.

Clio verte, bon point d'attache, sinon pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit contre le professeur La Vallière, or cela le gênait un peu. Effectivement, l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas, cependant il avait voulu lui rappeler ce qu'il pensait de lui. Pourquoi? Sans raison particulière. Un bisou, puis un autre câlin, comme il aimait avoir son Ange là...  
Lucas en profita, aimant se faire câliner. Affectueux oui...  
Mathieu pour sa part commençait à en voir marre de Vincent qui lui racontait qu'il avait réussit à choppé le numéro de douze filles en un week-end. Super, était-il censé lui donner une médaille? Qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'on en finisse de ces âneries!

Junko regardait autour d'elle, nerveuse, il avait vécu à Akita, en pleine montagne Nippone. Elle ne connaissait qu'une petite école de village, cette ville lui semblait monstrueuse, pourtant Tokyo valait le détour, or, elle n'y avait jamais mis une sandale.  
Vincent continua son monologue sur l'amouuuur ou plutôt la drague intensive sans vraiment prêter attention au fait que son jumeau à lunettes en avait ras le bol de ses fantaisies avec la gente féminine. Dans son répertoire il y avait de tout. Oui, un véritable catalogue de jeunes filles...

Une petite voix avec un très fort accent du Soleil Levant l'interrompit, la petite Japonaise était décidément perdue, rien qu'à l'académie.  
\- Pardon...Je vous demande humblement de m'excuser pour vous couper ainsi en pleine conversation avec votre parent le plus proche mais...Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que je ne me retrouve pas du tout au sein de cette vaste structure qui est pour moi toute nouvelle... Auriez-vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas, la courtoisie de me guider?  
Mathieu était prêt à sauter sur l'occasion pour guider la jeune fille mais le geek fut plus rapide que lui.  
\- Bien sûr jolie demoiselle ~ Où veux-tu aller?  
Son reflet miroir soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour tant de cinéma. Un peu plus et il lui aurait fait une révérence de gentleman juste pour lui indiquer son chemin.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, la flatterie étant à son sens un peu de trop, mais elle mit ça sous le compte d'une possible différence culturelle. Les Français n'avaient il pas cette réputation de séducteurs, même quand ils ne tentaient pas de charmer autrui?  
\- Merci à vous, je me nomme Junko et je cherche la salle 78 bâtiment H.  
Elle avait dit son prénom avant son nom, sachant que dans les pays Européens, généralement, les jeunes gens le donnaient plus que le nom de famille.  
\- Pas de soucis, on y va.  
Il fit un petit coucou à Mathi et parti avec la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas loin mais il comprenait qu'elle se perde, c'était très grand. Surtout que l'académie possédait des dortoirs aussi. Une sorte de mini-ville scolaire. Le jumeau restant parti s'asseoir sur un banc et profita du silence. Avec de la chance, personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Déjà que Lulu avait encore disparu...

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par cet immense complexe, que de structures... Quelle superficie...Tout avait-il donc cette taille?  
-...C'est...gigantesque...Lâcha-t-elle en Japonais par habitude.  
Lucas avait tout simplement disparu dans les bras de Sun, qui le lâcherait que quand le moment de partir s'annoncerait.  
\- C'est très grand non?  
Il n'avait pas compris mais se doutait du sens. Il continua donc à la faire parcourir la cour puis lui indiqua le bâtiment avant d'y entrer. Les salles à 3 chiffres étaient à l'étage donc la 78 était forcément au rez de chaussée.  
Lucas n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de partir des bras de son chéri. Du coup le brun aux lunettes vert sapin sorti un livre, un pavé comme disait sa moitié, et chercha son chapitre pas encore commencé.  
-Oui... oh! Excusez moi j'ai parlé ma langue natale par réflexe.  
Première courbette de la journée, or il n'avait pas fini avec cette jeune fille là. Sa destination atteinte, elle le remercia par une autre inclination de la tête, lui souhaitant une journée remplie d'éléments positifs. Elle frappa avant recommencer ses excuses, cette fois ci pour le professeur.  
Le premier du club de sprint jeta juste un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, histoire de ne pas mettre son petit ami en retard. Non, ils avaient encore du temps, donc un nouveau baiser, suivis de petits câlins, il était si bien avec lui sur ses genoux.  
\- Pas grave. Mais je ne connais du japonais que ce qu'il faut pour le gaming et les phrases récurrentes des animes.  
Autant dire, un minimum ne servant strictement à rien dans la vie quotidienne. A moins de passer son temps à Shinjuku. Une fois entrée dans la salle, il parti en sifflotant. Jolie demoiselle toute nouvelle...  
L'artiste, et sportif à ses heures, profitait grandement de leur moment câlin. Après tout, ils avaient du temps et il avait encore besoin de plus d'affection après leur petite "altercation" de tout à l'heure.

Ce que son petit ami semblait comprendre, le berçant , câlinant, cajolant, l'abreuvant à l'envie de baisers et de mots d'amour. Là il ne l'avait que pour lui...D'ailleurs, il proposa au petit brun si son père était d'accord de passer la nuit chez lui. Il fondait devant ses beaux yeux...Oh, comme il le trouvait chou...Mode gagatisme activé...  
Elle se contenta de lui sourire, affirmant qu'elle serait ravie de le revoir si d'aventure cela se produisait. Junko rentrait à présent dans sa nouvelle classe, pourvu que tout se passe au mieux...  
Eh bien, il faudrait demander à Guy effectivement mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas poser problème. Il leur faudrait pourtant se coucher tôt, ayant cours le lendemain. D'ailleurs c'était le jour des options pour Lucas.  
Oh, elle serait d'accord pour le revoir! Parfait. Une de plus au catalogue comme dirait ce cher Mathi? Pourquoi pas.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir / bonjour

Puisque les "vues" semblent indiquer qu'il y a quand même des lectures et que personne n'a clairement notifié son avis sur la question. Voici donc le chapitre 26. Et je supprimerai mon annonce.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Attention: légère scène entre deux personnages masculins. Désolée pour la taille des deux précédents chapitres, je suis le découpage de ma coo auteur, ce serait trop long de tout reprendre et je saurais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

* * *

Alors que les enfants s'amusaient ou se disputaient quelques maisons plus loin, Sun faisait son entrée chez Lucas, il allait bientôt voir l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui symboliquement: la chambre de son petit ami.  
Le concerné vint lui ouvrir assez vite, des barrettes se trouvant encore dans ses cheveux puisque oubliées par mégarde quand il avait posé pinceaux et peinture pour retrouver Sun. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et referma doucement derrière lui.  
Ceci fait, il déposa immédiatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour automatiquement l'enlacer, le petit détail qu'il remarqua sans peine le fit sourire, c'était attendrissant selon lui.  
\- Salut mon Ange... Lui dit-il dès que leur échange prit fin. Il pensa que cela lui allait bien, les cheveux tirés ainsi.  
\- Coucou...

Il passa la main dans sa chevelure et rencontra les obstacles colorés. Gêné, il les enleva promptement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, fourrant les barrettes dans sa poche. A croire qu'il aimait se ridiculiser...  
\- T'as pas à être gêné tu sais, ça te dégage le visage, j'trouve ça bien moi.  
Le garçon détailla du regard l'environnement où son Ange vivait, une petite maison chaleureuse, à la décoration accueillante. Le lieu où le petit brun évoluait tout les jours. S'y retrouver était une victoire en soit.

Justement, on voyait la cicatrice sur son front, le reste étant invisible sur son crâne grâce aux cheveux, et ça il n'aimait pas. Par habitude, il parti vers le petit autel installé au bout du couloir, ajouta un peu d'eau dans la coupelle s'y trouvant et demanda à ce que leur invité soit bien accueillit par les habitants de la maison. Oui, son père était un original jusque dans sa religion mais bon... Lucas y était habitué.

Ca lui rappelait ce qu'il savait sur une fille au lycée, Alix qui elle avait des bougies dans sa chambre, enfin pas à l'intérieur même, mais une pièce à part qui devait servir de placard à l'origine. Alors comme leur professeur d'histoire géographie, déjà particulier avait aussi un culte peu commun... Il ne posa pas de questions, par correction, restant au milieu du vestibule, sagement jusqu'à ce que son hôte ne revienne.  
Le collégien replaça une branche de buis après l'avoir légèrement trempée puis revint vers son invité.  
\- Désolé, mon père et ses traditions...

Excentrique jusqu'au bout des ongles en apparence même si Guy était en vérité très sérieux. Mais ça, c'était une autre affaire. Il lui proposa alors de manger ou boire quelque chose.  
\- Pas de problèmes, je comprends.  
Enfin, il aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais cela relevait de leur vie personnelle, les La Vallière avaient leur jardin secret, il le respectait. Grignoter quelques gâteaux? Pourquoi pas, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire honneur au plat du repas principal car il se voyait doté d'un solide appétit. Enfin pour l'heure, il inspirait à rien d'autre que Lucas dans ses bras pour le câliner sur son lit.

Le petit brun alla donc fouiller dans la cuisine, enjambant le gros chien couché en travers du chemin, et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard.  
\- Tu pourrais vraiment te mettre ailleurs Galen...  
Le concerné se contenta de soupirer et s'étirer un peu plus. Une vraie pantoufle ce chien! Enfin, du moment que personne n'entrait dans la maison sans son approbation. Chien de garde, aucuns doutes. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore aller voir Sun. Tant mieux sans doute.

Sun devinait la grosse bête à travers les meubles, oui, ça c'était un chien de taille! Il plaignit intérieurement son petit ami quand l'animal devait lui faire la fête, un bond et il le déséquilibrait, petit, il avait dû avoir du mal à rester debout faces aux câlins puissants de celui ci. Du moins, l'activité ne semblait pas être son fort ou, en début de soirée il se montrait moins enclin à bouger ou même aboyer. Curieux, d'ordinaire avec leur odorat, les compagnons à quatre pattes repéraient vite les étrangers, dont il faisait partie car il franchissait la porte pour la première fois. Il s'attendait à une manifestation ou un accueil.

Oh, un post-it sur le frigo...  
\- Papa t'a emmené te faire vacciner, c'est pour ça que t'es ramollo aujourd'hui...  
Le jeune maître de maison fit un gros câlin à l'animal qui remua la queue de contentement, heureux de cette marque d'affection. Ils avaient grandit ensemble alors ils étaient très proches. Le canidé restait d'ailleurs son meilleur confident.

Quand Lucas revint avec les biscuits, le jeune sprinter lui vola un baiser, posa le paquet sur la table principale du salon, serrant l'adolescent dans ses bras.  
\- Ma Muse...mon Amour...  
Rien que pour le sentir contre lui, cette personne merveilleuse qui faisait désormais officiellement son bonheur.  
Ensuite, il prit un gâteau, s'installant sur la table pour ne pas mettre de miettes par terre.  
Le dessinateur profita du câlin avec plaisir puis s'assit sur le canapé pour grignoter un peu. Il vit Galen approcher et venir renifler son compagnon un long moment, semblant se demander si oui ou non il valait la peine de se faire houspiller. Apparemment non, puisqu'il se coucha à ses pieds. Ou plutôt, sur ses pieds. Quarante et quelques kilos à supporter.  
\- Bah dis donc mon grand, tu fais ton poids! Le taquina-t-il dans un sourire amusé tout en continuant à manger son gâteau, puisque le canidé n'allait pas vouloir se déplacer tout de suite. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré une lichette sur le visage ou se faire sauter dessus, ça il connaissait car il l'avait déjà vécu avec d'autres chiens dans son entourage. Enfin, il ne semblait pas le voir comme une menace, donc.  
\- Il t'aime bien je crois.  
Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problème quand il faisait venir les jumeaux à la maison. Autant Mathieu pouvait passer comme une lettre à la poste autant Vincent c'était la croix et la bannière! Ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi...

Bonne nouvelle, le gardien de la maison l'appréciait, assez pour ne pas montrer les crocs en sa présence, il venait de gagner ça, ce qui poserait moins de soucis pour ses prochaines visites car sinon, sa présence chez Lucas aurait fini compromise. Impossible de chercher à raisonner un animal de famille qui avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas le nouvel invité et souvent ne se gênait pas de le montrer ouvertement à son entourage. Là, rien de tel.  
Lucas se pencha, un peu affalé sur les genoux de son camarade au passage, pour caresser la tête du toutou. Une sorte de merci pour son bon sentiment. Celui-ci semblait effectivement bien décider à dormir à sa place...  
\- Si tu veux te lever, suffira de le pousser.  
\- D'accord, il va pas être un peu contrarié que je le gêne dans sa sieste? Se renseigna-t-il, par sécurité. Il s'agissait d'un bon toutou, certainement, mais réveillé par surprise, il pouvait très bien mal le prendre. Le corps de son artiste le faisait vraiment trop baver, la puberté, quelle plaie!  
Bon, il allait s'en occuper alors. Il se leva et tapa dans ses mains "Galen! Bouge, aller!" le gros canidé soupira puis se leva pour aller se coucher un peu plus loin, sous la table en fait.  
\- Voilà, parti, conclu-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Comme il ne le connaissait pas, il voulait éviter les accidents idiots. Les jambes libres, il en profita pour aller rejoindre son petit ami auquel il chuchota qu'il aimerait bien voir sa chambre, pour l'endroit oui, mais aussi parce qu'il avait honte de l'avouer...Mais, certaines idées commençaient à lui tourner dans la tête.  
Il lui sourit et le conduisit à l'étage, tranquillement. Une fois en haut, il précisa que la porte du fond était la salle de bain et les deux portes restantes face à face étaient la sienne et celle de son père. Simplement, il était à coté de l'escalier. Lucas s'excusa pour le bordel, le seul coin impeccable était là où se trouvait le chevalet.

Sun parcourut la chambre des yeux, oui c'était pas franchement rangé, mais il avait connu pire: le dortoir de Soren. Une fois le garçon avait dû faire le ménage en express tant la pièce atteignait un seuil critique. Alors à coté, un peu de barda... L'adolescent l'embrassa de manière à bien lui faire comprendre ce dont il avait envie. Habituellement, c'était un peu mieux rangé tout de même. Il rougit en sentant ce baiser provocateur d'envies mais ne s'en plaignit pas, se rapprochant même de son plein gré afin d'avoir plus de contact entre eux.  
\- Lucas... si y avait pas cours demain et qu'on était seuls... Je crois que je te bouff'rais tout cru... J'peux t'allonger où?  
Oui ça sortait limite d'un porno, enfin aussi à son âge il se contrôlait assez mal, encore plus que la maîtrise n'était pas dans son tempérament niveau sexuel.  
Se faire dévorer par Sun... Oh pourquoi pas... Mais non, il fallait rester sages, surtout que son père allait rentrer bientôt et dormait juste en face de sa chambre. Juste non.  
\- Sur mon lit...  
Logique après tout, le lit double était bien visible dans sa chambre après tout.

Il l'y fit doucement basculer avant de reprendre son baiser profond, il s'arrêta quelques instants.  
\- Je peux te toucher quand même...?  
Comme ils se trouvaient chez son père, il aurait voulu éviter de se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Monsieur La Vallière n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'il dévergonde son Lucas.  
Il s'y laissa tomber sans protestations et enlaça son petit ami pour mieux profiter de sa présence et de leur échange.  
\- Hm, un peu...

Parce que c'était juste vraiment trop bon quand il sentait ces mains parcourir son corps, leurs lèvres qui s'aimaient autant qu'eux... C'était bon et tentant alors il se voyait mal dire non.  
\- Je t'aime... Murmura son petit ami avant de le déshabiller alors qu'il parcourait son corps fin de caresses, il avait hâte de revoir cette partie de lui si expressive, si envoûtante, ce coté sexy et désirable... Cette voix... aux accents de pure luxure. Ils n'iraient pas loin, logique, juste un peu.  
\- Moi aussi... chuchota-t-il en rougissant.  
Les caresses le fit frissonner et il sourit, heureux de se faire câliner de cette façon... Il l'aida même en faisant valser son t-shirt plus loin pour mieux le sentir. Ils devaient rester sages mais ses mains elles, ne l'étaient pas tellement alors qu'elles parcouraient son amant.

Comme Lucas ne semblait pas disposé à jouer les Anges, Sun ne comptait pas sortir son auréole non plus. De ses doigts, il effleurait le ventre et les hanches du petit brun, ha cette délicieuse personne serait un jour Sienne...Lui, le Premier...  
\- J'ai envie...de te faire Vraiment plaisir...C'est trop...?  
\- Je crois oui... J'aimerais pourtant...  
Mais il savait qu'une fois lancés, ils auraient du mal à s'arrêter ou même si ils y arriveraient tout simplement. Jouer avec le feu... Mais un brasier qu'ils se plaisaient à alimenter...  
\- Lucas... Susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus profondément encore.

A la rigueur, là il n'y avait personne, ils pouvaient peut-être vite fait en profiter. Il voulait voir à quel point sa Muse se montrait sexy... Il demanda à celui ci d'écarter à peine les jambes. Comme il trouvait plaisant de le voir ainsi...  
Il obéit sans discuter ou même chercher à réfléchir, aimant simplement se laisser faire. C'était si facile de s'abandonner entre ses bras... Encore plus de bisous sexy et il allait de nouveau complètement fondre, une flaque de guimauve amoureuse...

Ce que son petit ami fit, il ne cessa d'unir leurs lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait le corps qu'elle redessinait, qu'elle sculptait, la consœur se glissait entre les cuisses du jeune garçon pour jouer délicatement avec son intimité.  
\- Je t'aime mon Cœur...

Il déposait des bisous aériens sur ses épaules, à ce instant; c'était lui son monde, son univers.  
Et voilà, il fondait... Ça semblait bête de s'emballer si vite pour si peu mais il n'y pouvait rien, tout son être s'enflammait dès que son compagnon le touchait. Entente parfaite...  
\- Hm, je sais...

Et c'était bien pour ça que tout était si bon, si extraordinaire et si vite. Oui, il y avait les hormones et tout le bazar mais leur amour comptait pour beaucoup aussi.  
Il continua alors ce qu'il faisait, s'aventurant sur chaque parcelle de peau alors que son doigt chatouillait le petit anneau de chair...Lucas serait prochainement Sien au sens aussi sexuel qu'amoureux, il se donnerait à lui, rien ne pourrait effacer le souvenir magique de la première fois... A croire qu'ils se comprenaient sans parler, jamais besoin de mots quand il se retrouvaient tout les deux ainsi. Ils s'embrassaient souvent mais ils n'avaient eu qu'une occasion de plus de se montrer très intimes l'un avec l'autre. Il l'aimait, le voulait, le désirait... Sa Muse. Pourvu que le maître de maison ne rentre pas alors qu'il éteignait le Feu en l'explorant de l'intérieur.

Sa voix se fit entendre parmi les soupirs, pas grand chose mais audible malgré tout. Sa prise sur les épaules de son vis à vis à la fois pour manifester son plaisir et rapprocher encore Sun. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours besoin qu'il soit proche. Pour se rassurer ou pour profiter. Les deux sans doute.  
Heureusement, Guy était occupé à faire quelques courses au supermarché du coin, il en aurait encore pour trente ou quarante minutes avant de rentrer à la maison familiale.

Le garçon caressa la joue de son petit ami, jouant toujours avec cette partie de lui qu'il sentait peu à peu se détendre, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de le combler légèrement avec un doigt. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà essayé de se stimuler par lui même, or même là, poser une question pareille ferait franchement mauvais effet, il satisferait sa curiosité plus tard. Il devait bien avouer que l'idée d'imaginer son artiste chéri s'adonnant à ce plaisir solitaire était des plus excitant.  
Pour ce qui était de se détendre, ça ne devrait pas prendre top de temps. Il semblait être fait pour ce genre d'activités, les appréciant d'autant plus quand c'était son amant qui le faisait. Il lui était arrivé de se retrouver avec une envie urgente que même une douche froide n'avait pu calmer alors il s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu... C'était bon mais c'était encore meilleur avec Sun.  
\- Plus... réclama le brun en se cambrant vers son compagnon, toute sagesse jetée aux orties.  
\- Oui mon Ange Sexy... Murmura son petit ami dans un baiser où se lisait tout ses sentiments.

Bientôt, il sentit le corps sous lui prêt à recevoir ce qu'il comptait lui donner, d'abord le bout de la phalange, puis la moitié, enfin en entier. Il s'arrêta juste le temps de savourer cette magnifique vue qui s'étalait devant lui. Le devinant prêt, entama les premiers va et viens de son premier doigt.  
Il reçu une appréciation sonore en réponse. Voilà, ça se rapprochait de ce qu'il voulait... Ses soupirs s'accentuèrent et il fit pencher Sun pour l'embrasser. Lucas sentait cette boule de chaleur se répandre en lui et le chauffer de plus en plus, le rendant brûlant et leur acte devenait du coup encore plus torride.

Cela se perçut rien que dans leur façon de l'embrasser, de suite moins sage, plus intense, plus ardente, fiévreuse... Il accentua ses mouvements, allant plus vite, plus profond, il avait bien compris à quel point son Lucas aimait ça... Tellement mignon or, pas que, aussi délicieusement sexe... Rien ne remplaçait le fait de l'entendre dire "encore"

Et des "encore" il y en avait, incontestablement. Dans un moment lucide, Lucas prit la décision de s'occuper de son compagnon aussi, histoire qu'il profite autant que lui. Et puis, il appréciait toujours de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se perdre dans les méandres de leur plaisir...  
Ho petit Chat s'approchait de la bête, très bien, il le laisserait donc faire. En réponse il lui mordilla la lèvre et lui proposa d'en ajouter un deuxième, les yeux de Lucas étaient un peu flous, ce qui le rendait encore attirant car il savait d'où venait cette approximation dans son regard: du plaisir, de celui que lui seul lui donnait.  
\- Lucas...  
\- Hm...

L'esprit cotonneux mais pas grave, c'était un état appréciable. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus alors que sa main était beaucoup plus sûre qu'avant, venant taquiner et contenter son petit ami. Lui faire du bien le rendait tout chose aussi...  
Ca signifiait qu'il le voulait: il unit leurs lèvres avec fougue introduisant au passage le doigt suivant, il les fit tout les deux bouger assez vite en réponse aux soins que son adorable petit artiste lui prodiguait. Il commençait à trouver la méthode au passage, il prenait un bon coup de poignet.  
Il lui suffisait de reproduire ce qu'il se faisait à lui-même après tout. Le baiser lui vola le peu de souffle qu'il avait encore mais ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Le jeune archer avait quelques soubresauts mais rien d'inquiétant, ce n'était que des spasmes de plaisir.

Il approfondit au possible ses mouvements avant de cesser, tendant l'oreille, au cas où. Rien, il lui fit un petit bisou rapide.  
\- Plus...ou pas...Bébé?  
Oui, nouveau surnom, enfin du point de Sun, tout allait à Lucas tant que ce n'était ni sale ni offensant. Il se préparait à le combler au maximum, pour l'heure puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tenté à quatre, ils essayeraient, mais un week end, chez lui: tout seuls.  
\- O-Oui!

Un simple mot, trois lettres et une concentration maximum! Mais c'était ça ou il aurait laissé échapper tout autre chose... Un "je te veux, toi" n'aurais pas été la chose à dire. Surtout alors qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre. Plus tard.  
Ho cette voix... une pure merveille, une telle beauté! Puisqu'il il le demandait, il allait lui donner. Dans un baiser vertigineux alors que son autre main reproduisait chaque parcelle de Lucas qu'elle pouvait atteindre, il le pénétra avec le dernier doigt possible en l'état de leur relation, il alla vite, profond, jouant, cherchant à lui en donner autant que possible sans lui sauter dessus, sans s'allonger sur lui pour le prendre complètement...  
Ses jambes se croisèrent dans le dos de Sun, son bassin ondulant pour venir à la rencontre de ces doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien. Son corps mimait de lui-même un acte qu'ils accompliraient ensemble à un autre moment, quand ils seraient seuls et pas pressés par le temps. Les sensations s'accumulaient et il savait, sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps à ce rythme.

Cette cambrure, pour un peu il en aurait bavé, mais il fallait comprendre...le mouvement de Lucas était parfait, ce dos si bien arqué... Pour un peu, s'il n'avait aucune retenue... Non! Même si le petit brun semblait plus que prêt pour cette étape: ils se trouvaient chez lui, son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer, cette activité l'épuiserait complètement. Encore se montrer Raisonnable.  
\- Mon Lucas... Je...t'aime...  
\- Moi... aussi...

Il avait instauré sa propre cadence et obtint sa délivrance, fatigué mais béat. Le brun reprit on souffle, et ses esprits, puis s'aperçut que l'autre n'y était pas... Encore sous les effets de la luxure, il ne réfléchit pas et se pencha pour lécher la verge de son compagnon, un peu paresseusement comme si il avait eu l'envie de suçoter une sucrerie.

Ce qui le fit déglutir de travers sous la surprise, ho...La langue de Lucas sur son membre...Bon sang ce que c'était sexy! Il ne tint pas deux minutes avant de se libérer complètement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de fellation mais la vision en elle même, le combla assez pour qu'il craque.  
Lucas se redressa et essuya sa joue, regardant ensuite sa main souillée avec une sorte d'étonnement. Son aspect candide était en total décalage avec ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire mais il n'y porta pas attention. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Sun et lui sourit, un peu timidement.  
\- Woah...C'était... Bluffant...

Surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un contact buccal sur son membre avant au moins un an ou deux, voire plus. Ça allait vraiment très vite...Mais ça lui plaisait ainsi, sa patience avait été récompensée.  
\- Hm...  
Il n'avait juste pas réfléchit et maintenant, il s'en sentait gêné. Pas de regrets non, juste de l'embarras. Ça finirait par passer mais un brin de toilette ne leur ferait pas de mal, enfin surtout à lui. Lucas lui annonça donc qu'il faisait un tour par la salle de bain pour se rendre plus présentable.

Ce que Sun ne pouvait qu'approuver. Lui irait ensuite après, pour se laver les mains par principe. Il se disait quand même qu'il avait énormément de chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi génial et mignon que Lucas.  
Une fois tout beau tout propre, il revint et posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers ayant entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il aida son père à rentrer les sacs de courses puis ranger celles-ci, l'écoutant parler des potins entendu ici et là. Leur petite routine en somme.

Le garçon passa rapidement à son tour par la même case les rejoignit.  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur La Vallière, je peux vous aider peut être?  
Ca coûtait rien d'au moins déplacer les sacs jusqu'à la cuisine. Il était désormais complètement détendu, plus de pression du tout.  
\- Appelle moi Guy, nous ne sommes pas à l'école et non, on a fini.  
L'adulte lui sourit et Lucas constata une nouvelle fois à quel point son père faisait jeune par rapport aux autres. Remarque, il n'avait que trente-huit ans, là où les autres parents avaient généralement dépassés la quarantaine voir cinquantaine.  
\- D'accord, enfin vous appeler par votre nom va me faire bizarre...Monsieur ça vous va?

L'invité rendit le sourire en question, repensant à tout ce qu'il savait sur lui grâce à son fils, qu'il avait été pilote dans l'armée, pu faire une brillante carrière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à se reconvertir dans l'enseignement? La sécurité de l'emploi?  
\- Je n'aime pas trop les formalités mais si tu préfères...  
Un autre détail amusant, un ancien militaire pas féru des formalités... Guy était toujours un cas à part, ce qui avait séduit Hélène, sa défunte femme et mère de Lucas. C'était en fait son décès et le fait de devoir élever l'enfant seul qui lui avait fait quitter son travail. C'était très bien payé mais ses absences auraient été trop nombreuses...

Le garçon hocha la tête.  
\- D'accord, juste que vous êtes prof, je vous croise pratiquement tout les jours, donc vous comprenez pour moi c'est normal.  
Il s'approcha de Galen qui somnolait: et bah toi mon grand, t'as pas l'air d'avoir la pêche, t'as fait la fête avec les chiens des voisins cette nuit?  
\- Crois moi, ça me fait bizarre de te voir ici aussi...  
Et pourtant le bizarre il en avait l'habitude, il l'appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs, ça mettait du piment à la vie. Concernant le chien...  
\- Nan, Galen a eut son vaccin ça le rend un peu patraque. Il sera en pleine forme demain.  
\- Enfin si ça vous gêne, Lucas avec votre accord viendra uniquement chez moi. Se reprit-il pensant qu'il avait gaffé.

Oui, normal qu'il soit pas trop vif le toutou, généralement ça les couchait pour quelques temps ce genre de chose. L'adolescent se demanda s'il ne faisait pas irruption dans le quotidien de la famille, aurait il mieux fait d'inviter son petit ami chez lui?  
\- Oh non, tu es le bienvenu. Cette maison est grande, il y a de la place.  
Et puis, Guy aimait la compagnie surtout qu'il était un peu seul en ce moment. Enfin, il l'était depuis des années mais maintenant que son loupiot était grand... Pas encore adulte mais presque. La solitude se faisait sentir.  
\- Allez dans le salon, je vais vous faire à manger.  
\- Merci Papa.

Mis en confiance il s'assit et prit son chaton dans ses bras pour lui faire un petit câlin chaste et discuter des actualités de l'académie.  
\- J'ai entendu dire j'sais pas si c'est vrai que le deuxième élève de Ghetto était accusé de racketter des primaires... Encore une rumeur ridicule...Quand ils vont les lâcher...A tout les coups c'est la Reine qui lance ça.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, les petits n'ont pas le droit d'emmener de l'argent ou des trucs précieux à l'école... Alors à moins de faire du racket de goûter...

Vraiment ridicule. Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois? Le vol des verres de lait des tout petits de la maternelle? Non mais franchement...  
\- Tu sais t'en as qui aiment calomnier dans le vent, après réflexion, c'est trop grossier pour être un tour de sa Majesté, ça... Plus un de ses Toutou...  
Il lui fit un baise main: Mon Amour, ce que j'ai fait avec mes doigts...Tu l'as déjà fait tout seul?  
Drôle de question, mais après tout, ils venaient à leur manière de coucher ensembles, l'unique qu'ils s'autorisaient.  
\- Sans doute.  
Il n'avait pas trop d'avis sur le sujet à part que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi et que la majorité s'en rendrait compte tout de suite. Il rougit soudainement en entendant cette question indécente, son père était dans la cuisine enfin! Cependant...  
-...O-Oui...

Un bise sur le front suivit son aveux.  
\- Trop mignon, je te manque donc autant des fois, j'suis flatté.  
Il l'approuvait, or sur le coup il ne s'était rien passé de plus intéressant que cette affaire là, il y avait bien l'enlèvement de Malia Ioannis mais pas grand chose à en dire non plus, surtout qu'il ne portait pas grande attention aux racontars.  
Lucas acquiesça, oui parfois le manque de sa présence et l'envie de lui se combinaient et il devait alors se débrouiller pour relâcher la pression... Tout ce qu'il savait de l'actualité était qu'une japonaise super jolie d'après Vincent était fraîchement débarquée, rien de très intéressant.  
Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser chastement.  
\- Je t'aime mon Cœur... Et pour Soren, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'espère que tu m'en veux plus...

Parler des vols lui faisait directement penser au jeune garçon, pourquoi? Parce que le monde trouble était aussi son univers, pas par choix non plus...  
\- Non mais si on pouvait éviter de le remettre sur le tapis...  
Il voulait bien oublier mais autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il sourit inconsciemment quand une bonne odeur leur parvint depuis la cuisine, le potage Saint-Germain, son paternel voulait lui faire plaisir apparemment.  
\- D'accord... j'suis désolé...

Il huma à son tour, mais il s'agissait pour lui d'un fumet inconnu, enfin à en croire le visage de Lucas, il appréciait ce qu'ils allaient manger: ça sent quoi, j'vois pas c'que c'est.  
Il prit un programme télé pour jeter un œil aux diffusions de la nuit prochaine.  
\- Potage Saint-Germain, j'adore ça... Pois cassés et lard fumé, rien de compliqué.  
Mais été comme hiver, il pourrait en manger tous les jours sans en être dégoûter. Encore plus alors qu'il savait que Guy prenait le temps de le faire juste pour lui...

Il saurait quoi lui faire quand il viendrait dîner chez eux, si c'était si facile, peut être qu'il pourrait lui même le réaliser ou il demanderait à sa mère d'en préparer quand elle aurait le temps. Il lui caressa les cheveux, sa main passait en gestes doux, réguliers. C'était son Bébé, son Amour, son Chaton...Il pourrait devenir très agressif si quiconque lui portait préjudice.  
Lucas se lova davantage contre son compagnon, aimant tout autant ces moments de pure affection sans aucunes connotations quelconques. C'était doux et il n'aspirait qu'à ça, de la douceur... Guy les appela une fois le repas prêt, il avait même pensé à faire griller des croûtons au cas où ils en voudraient.  
\- Bon appétit les garçons ~

Le repas se passa dans le calme mais globalement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de l'ambiance, le père de Lucas était quelqu'un de sympa même hors de la classe, il avait des histoires intéressantes, insolites, drôles. Voulant faire honneur à ses hôtes, il se déplaçait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le faire pour aller chercher ce qui manquait. Cela s'imposait généralement par correction quand quelqu'un ouvrait sa porte.  
Guy n'avait pas à se plaindre, Lucas lui avait ramené un garçon poli et gentil. Bon, il avait toujours pensé que son Lulu allait un jour se marier avec une belle et élégante jeune femme, une qui aurait su passer à travers son blocage et le rendre heureux mais tant pis... Si son bonheur était avec des hommes, il devait laisser tomber ses rêves et partager la joie de son loupiot.

L'adolescent posa sa cuiller dans son assiette vide.  
\- C'était délicieux monsieur, merci beaucoup.  
Il s'essuya le visage, se servit de quoi boire dans l'attente du dessert, encore un des plats fétiche de Lucas ou des choses qui se trouvaient dans presque tout les frigos? Du moins, plus il en apprenait sur son petit ami, plus il pouvait lui plaire à de nombreux niveaux.  
Le prof se leva alors pour débarrasser et demanda à Lucas de choper un truc dans le frigo. Il n'avait eu le temps que de faire le plat alors il allait falloir se contenter du plateau de fromages et du pack de yaourts. Ce qui n'incommodait pas tellement le brun qui choisit alors d'en prendre un saveur pêche-abricot.  
\- T'aimes les pêches et les abricots..C... Lucas?

Il s'était rattrapé de justesse, les petits surnoms devant le père de son petit ami alors qu'il dînait chez eux pour la première fois risquaient de faire un peu trop, voilà pourquoi il se ravisa au dernier moment. Le garçon saisit un yaourt nature se disant que ces derniers temps soit il réfléchissait trop, soit pas du tout et sortait n'importe quoi.  
\- Oui. J'aime les fruits jaunes.  
La plupart des gens étaient plus fruits rouges mais lui non, il préférait les autres. Guy revint s'asseoir une fois la vaisselle fini et prit un yaourt au hasard, chantonnant sans s'en rendre compte. Il le faisait tout le temps sauf au travail. Une habitude récupérée de sa mère paraît-il.

Nouveau point à noter mentalement, il allait se faire une petite liste pour l'apprendre quand il n'aurait rien de mieux à faire, ainsi il connaîtrait ce qui plaisait à son artiste sur le bout des doigts.  
\- Dis, la toile sur laquelle tu travaillais quand tu m'as ouvert, tu veux bien m'en dire un peu plus?  
La peinture l'intéressait énormément, pour une raison assez guimauve, le tout premier garçon qu'il avait aimé, avant même sa "liaison" avec Soren était un peintre de génie, il avait été exposé...Mais cliché de l'artiste, il mit fin à ses jours, sans que personne ne découvre jamais pourquoi.  
\- C'est juste un paysage. J'ai pris quelques photos quand on est partis en vacances et j'essaye de les refaire.

La tradition familiale voulait qu'ils choisissent une ville ou une région et qu'ils y partent pour la découvrir pendant toute la durée des vacances. Sans guide touristique mais auprès des habitants, la dernière fois c'était dans un coin perdu de la Bourgogne mais très joli.  
-...D'accord...  
Pourquoi repensait il à lui d'un coup? Il ne savait même pas, puis la date sur le calendrier qu'il avait pourtant eu sous les yeux toute la journée avec les salles de cour lui donna la réponse: Lucas...Après j'aurai un truc à te raconter, rien de grave hein...

Il sourit, lointain, entamant son dessert, sans doute devrait il maintenant jeter ce collier mais il n'en avait pas la force...  
\- Hm? Oh, d'accord.  
Il termina tranquillement son dessert puis décida finalement de grignoter une tranche de pain. En plus ça occupait en attendant que Sun termine de son coté. Ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Il lui fallut cinq minute pour terminer son yaourt, il le mit dans la poubelle qu'il chercha un moment jusqu'à ce que Galen ne lui indique la solution sans en avoir conscience, mais ça le tirait quand même pas mal d'affaire. Il remercia le maître des lieux pour ce repas, prit sa brosse à dents dans son sac à dos, puis direction la salle de bain. Il monta dans la chambre de son petit ami restant debout contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne.  
Après avoir papoté un moment avec son père, il le laissa au salon et fit un rapide crochet par la salle d'eau avant d'effectivement rejoindre Sun mais...  
\- Tu aurais pu rentrer au lieu de rester là comme un piquet...

Enfin, il entra et parti s'affaler à plat ventre sur le lit, attendant tranquillement.  
\- C'est pas ma chambre, ça s'fait pas trop, plus tard peut être mais là c'est mon coup d'essai...  
Le garçon s'assit, sa main passa naturellement sur la nuque de Lucas qu'il massa par petites pressions du pouce régulière. Ainsi commença t il son histoire: avant lui quelqu'un avait compté énormément, un garçon, un artiste aussi, celui ci était le meilleur ami de Soren, il n'y eut jamais rien entre eux, aussi bien coté sentiment que charnel car il ne lui déclara jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'admirait de loin, sans oser l'aborder ni même lui parler, ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire puisqu'il s'était donné la mort deux années plus tôt dans des circonstances inconnues. Enfin, le jeune dealer pouvait connaître la vérité, mais il ne se voyait pas la lui demander aujourd'hui. Pourquoi lui confiait il ce ci? Car il pensait encore un peu à lui des fois, surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé au suicide...  
\- Sois pas si rigide... C'est ma chambre pas celle de Papa, tu y entres et sors comme tu veux...

Le collégien écouta sagement son histoire, silencieusement aussi. Pas une question, de temps d'arrêt, rien. Juste un silence respectueux en écoutant ce récit avec attention. C'était une preuve de confiance sans doute et il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il pensait encore à lui? Normal, on pense toujours aux personnes disparues que l'on a aimé, il en savait quelque chose. Dans un autre registre.  
Il lui fit un baise main et le serra contre lui.  
\- Je crois que tant que je saurais pas, j'aurais du mal à faire vraiment mon deuil, le plus marrant c'est que lui me connaissait pas. J'avais juste 13 ans après tout et lui... 15 ou 16, j'suis même plus sûr...  
Enfin ce fantôme ne l'empêcherait jamais d'aimer Lucas, il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

Il l'enlaça en retour, frottant doucement son dos.  
\- Même si lui ne te connaissait pas, toi tu l'as connu et tu te souviens. Ça reste tout de même un lien. C'est normal que tu y penses et que tu te poses des questions...  
Lucas ne doutait d'ailleurs pas de l'attachement, très fort, que Sun avait envers sa personne. Chaque amour était unique après tout.  
Il se sentit moins coupable, il craignait un peu que son artiste ne se sente lésé. Plus de doute là dessus.  
\- Merci ma Muse, tu sais, il avait du talent et même vendu quelques œuvres, tu les connais peut être.

S'en suivit un gros câlin mi amoureux, mi maternel.  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.  
Il ne s'intéressait à la peinture professionnel que depuis peu de temps, avant il était surtout calé BD. Toujours maintenant d'ailleurs mais la peinture lui était venu après, comme une sorte de complément naturel. Ah, qu'il aimait ces moments tendresse...  
L'adolescent bichonna alors son chéri, jouant avec ses cheveux, caressant ses joues, un bisou, une bise, il adorait le cajoler, comme lui donner du plaisir, mais c'était autre chose... Un truc totalement différent.  
\- Mais je t'aime toi, j'ai confiance en toi... Voilà pourquoi je te cacherais jamais rien; sauf si je peux pas faire autrement... En plus je crois te l'avoir déjà dit...  
Il se surprit à rire nerveusement.

Un baiser fit cesser ce rire que Lulu n'appréciait pas trop. En fait, il s'installa sur les jambes de l'autre et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le regarder en face.  
\- Je sais tout ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier envers moi sans cesse ou alors devrais-je penser que c'est moi qui te fais ressentir un malaise et de fait, ce besoin de justification?  
Il était beaucoup plus expressif avec Sun que les autres, son attitude frôlant le zéro absolu, mais par moment, il se savait encore être d'une platitude parfaite et indéchiffrable...  
\- Parce que c'est pas toi, seulement mais tu es mon Vrai premier... Tu comptes, je t'aime, je veux pas tout foutre en l'air...

Sun était entier comme cela se disait, autant dans ses actes, que ses propos même s'il les adaptait dans la forme or le message restait le même, juste moins brut. Quand il s'engageait, ça ne se faisait jamais à la légère, s'il pouvait tout graver dans la pierre, l'aurait il réalisé à l'aide d'un burin. Il tenait à tout mettre continuellement au clair, malgré les recommandations de Manoli, lui expliquait elle combien cela devenait fatiguant.  
\- Je sais déjà... Moi aussi je veux que tout aille bien et c'est normal, seulement, on peut se laisser un peu d'air, une sorte de bulle. On n'a pas besoin de tout savoir de l'autre à 100%. D'accord?  
Ils débutaient et parfois, il fallait s'expliquer. Pas grave, ils arriveraient à trouver leur équilibre. Lucas était aussi une personne très honnête et franche alors si quelque chose le gênait ou l'interrogeait, l'autre le saurait de suite.

Il hocha la tête, oui d'accord, autant faire comme ça. Il ne comptait pas tout lui dire non plus, du moins il s'exprimait sans doute mal...  
\- Ok... Oui je vois j'en fais trop... Je t'aime tant...  
Il fallait assumer sa part de niaiserie après tout...  
\- On en fait jamais trop en amour paraît-il.  
L'un des parents éloignés de son père avait dit ça une fois, un blond un peu barbu. Il ne l'avait aperçut qu'une fois il y avait longtemps... Il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans... Bref, la phrase lui était restée.  
Il l'embrassa alors avec énormément de douceur, il aurait pu s'agir d'une métaphore de son amour à lui seul. Il adorait sa Muse, il pourrait même l'aduler...  
\- C'est une très belle phrase...  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Encore faut-il que ça soit vraiment de l'amour...

Certaines personnes pourraient confondre avec de l'obsession ou d'autres sentiments peu plaisant.  
\- Quand c'est vraiment de l'amour, un truc partagé et réciproque oui. Sinon ça s'appelle pas amour, si c'est pas mutuel.  
Soren disait ça mais il n'avait pas envie de reparler de lui à son Ange, car il ne devait pas beaucoup l'apprécier, or il fallait comprendre que l'illégal c'était un peu sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents.  
\- Et tu fais quoi de l'amour à sens unique?

C'était une forme d'amour aussi, bien plus fréquente que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Après, il y avait différentes raisons pour ce que cet amour en particulier naisse et les façons de le résoudre étaient tout aussi diverses...  
\- Je parle de relation, pas de sentiment, après on peut aimer une personne qui elle en sait rien.  
Il l'installa sur ses genoux afin de le dorloter encore mieux: oui je sais que je dois pas être super clair dans c'que j'dis, t'arrives à comprendre au moins?  
\- Oui, comme ça je comprends.

Il profita de sa position pour coller son petit ami, repassant en mode câlinou. Même si il pouvait le devenir à peu près n'importe quand, du moment qu'ils étaient seuls. Caché contre lui, il se laissa aller à quelques confidences aussi.  
\- Tu sais, il y a une œuvre spéciale que je veux faire...

Le sentant plus vulnérable, il le berça , une façon de lui dire qu'il le soutenait, qu' il était là et ferait son possible pour lui. Son Ange paraissait soudain vraiment devenu cette créature biblique, si pur...  
\- Elle avait les cheveux très courts, d'un blond doré et de beaux yeux bruns... Grande et élancée, plate comme une planche disait-elle. Mécanicienne dans un aérodrome pas loin, garçon dans sa tête. Elle s'appelait Hélène mais elle préférait Tim. Elle était beaucoup de choses mais pour moi, c'était juste Maman...

C'était rare qu'il parle d'elle, peut-être parce que Guy aussi avait du mal à l'évoquer.  
\- Oh mon Amour... Merci, ça me touche énormément... Ho alors ton père l'a rencontrée quand il bossait encore dans l'aviation... D'accord.  
Il resserra son étreinte, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser. Il se sentait privilégié que son Lucas puisse trouver la force de lui parler de sa mère, une preuve de confiance, de ses sentiments, une magnifique démonstration à son sens.  
\- Papa... N'est pas vraiment papa tu vois... Deux blonds pour un gosse brun...  
Il expliqua alors que oui, Guy avait rencontré Hélène sur une base aéronautique mais pendant son temps de loisir. Elle vivait seule avec son fils qu'elle avait eu à 19 ans. Guy en avait 22 à l'époque, lui était bébé quand ils s'étaient mariés. Fou amoureux d'elle, il n'avait pas été refroidit par le fait que sa femme se sente homme, sans pour autant changer son corps. Il l'avait pris telle quelle. Du coup, Lucas n'avait connu que lui comme père.

Ha, ça expliquait pas mal de choses, d'où la relation qu'il entretenait avec Guy La Vallière, une complicité hors la relation filiale de son point de vue, après il existait toutes sortes de familles, or cela l'avait marqué. Il se voyait en quelque sorte investi d'un secret, pas d'une grande importance dans les faits, mais pour le cœur, ça comptait énormément... Que Lucas puisse livrer à lui le rendait heureux, comme le fait qu'il s'abandonne dans ses bras, à tout les sens...Un jour il lui dirait je t'aime de lui même, là il serait comblé émotionnellement.  
Pour finir, il ajouta que son Papa chéri l'élevait seul depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait cinq ans. Un accident quelconque... Lucas se réfugia davantage contre son compagnon, ressentant un grand besoin de se faire câliner. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait plus mais ça restait dur. Ça le serait sûrement pour toujours. Il aurait bien aimé que Guy retombe amoureux un jour parce qu'il le méritait mais jusque là... Rien. Le brun ne se souvenait même pas qu'il eut une aventure de passage...

Une main bienveillante vint se perdre dans sa chevelure brune, celle d'un garçon au teint légèrement hâlé, souriant presque comme pour lui apporter ses ondes positives. Lui c'était juste un garçon qu'il observait dont il ne savait pas autant qu'il aurait voulu, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui. Son petit ami avait perdu sa mère, un être primordial dans son existence, celle qui lui avait donné la vie...  
\- Je t'aime...Je suis tellement désolé pour toi...  
\- Ne sois pas désolé, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien.

Ni d'amour ni de biens matériels. Son père avait fait son job à la perfection. Évidemment, sa mère lui manquait par moment et c'était normal mais dans l'ensemble, il ne s'était jamais sentit lésé ou moins aimé que les autres enfants ayant leur deux parents. Il se redressa un peu et posa un baiser doux, empli de tendresse sur la bouche de Sun avant de lui sourire gentiment.

En raison Sun lui fit l'un de ses fameux baisemain qui allait presque devenir sa marque de fabrique, avec Lucas en tout cas...  
\- Mon Amour... Viens contre moi, c'est si bon de pouvoir te câliner...  
Oui, l'un comme l'autre avait des pensées sages. Le garçon rendit ce sourire qu'il trouva d'une beauté stupéfiante...Lucas...Ses yeux...Son corps...Sa voix...Rien ne lui déplaisait chez lui... Il se blottit dans ses bras sans perdre de temps, adorant être là, à cet endroit précis et si particulier. Normal puisque c'était les bras de la personne aimée... Un gentil garçon, joli aussi, fallait pas se mentir. Son coureur à lui. Mais pas de jupons heureusement.

Au niveau de la fidélité, le jeune artiste n'avait pas à s'en faire, ce coureur là savait se montrer d'une grande constance, surtout qu'il avait tant rêvé de ses bras. Ce genre de garçon aurait vite laissé tomber pour passer à autre chose, Soren par exemple aurait très bien pu être le premier d'une série d'amants, de partenaires aléatoires, pourtant: rien, il ne s'intéressait toujours qu'à celui qu'il tenait contre lui à cet instant...  
\- T'es ma Perfection...  
\- La perfection n'existe pas mais je suis content de m'en être rapproché selon toi.  
Affalé contre lui, il rêvassait un peu. A eux, à tout, à rien... Il se sentait un peu vide maintenant mais pas le genre de vide qui fait mal ou serre le cœur, non, un vide confortable, qui rend l'esprit un peu cotonneux. Pas très gênant, il pouvait toujours réfléchir si il le voulait.


	27. Chapter 27

ATTENTION: mention d'abus sexuels sous entendus à travers l'histoire de Lech.

Et Océanie exprime explicitement mon point de vue sur la relation entre adulte et ado ( et je dis bien ADO, je ne soutiens absolument pas ce genre de rapports avec des enfants, entendons nous bien ) pour moi par essence, ce n'est ni immoral, ni criminel alors si cela vous dérange, il est préférable de ne pas lire.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Comme toujours, question, réaction, les commentaires ou ma messagerie, je réponds quand l'information n'est pas donnée plus tard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

En raison Sun lui fit l'un de ses fameux baisemain qui allait presque devenir sa marque de fabrique, avec Lucas en tout cas...  
\- Mon Amour... Viens contre moi, c'est si bon de pouvoir te câliner...  
Oui, l'un comme l'autre avait des pensées sages. Le garçon rendit ce sourire qu'il trouva d'une beauté stupéfiante...Lucas...Ses yeux...Son corps...Sa voix...Rien ne lui déplaisait chez lui...  
Il se blottit dans ses bras sans perdre de temps, adorant être là, à cet endroit précis et si particulier. Normal puisque c'était les bras de la personne aimée... Un gentil garçon, joli aussi, fallait pas se mentir. Son coureur à lui. Mais pas de jupons heureusement.

Au niveau de la fidélité, le jeune artiste n'avait pas à s'en faire, ce coureur là savait se montrer d'une grande constance, surtout qu'il avait tant rêvé de ses bras. Ce genre de garçon aurait vite laissé tomber pour passer à autre chose, Soren par exemple aurait très bien pu être le premier d'une série d'amants, de partenaires aléatoires, pourtant: rien, il ne s'intéressait toujours qu'à celui qu'il tenait contre lui à cet instant...  
\- T'es ma Perfection...  
\- La perfection n'existe pas mais je suis content de m'en être rapproché selon toi.  
Affalé contre lui, il rêvassait un peu. A eux, à tout, à rien... Il se sentait un peu vide maintenant mais pas le genre de vide qui fait mal ou serre le cœur, non, un vide confortable, qui rend l'esprit un peu cotonneux. Pas très gênant, il pouvait toujours réfléchir si il le voulait.

Quartier Jules Ferry, librairie de Alain Josas

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Marian travaillait à la librairie et s'il y avait des jeunes qui allaient à leur petit boulot en râlant ou traînant les pieds, lui y courait presque, revoir ses chers livres! Il marchait tranquillement croquant une pomme que son père lui avait mis dans son sac sous prétexte qu'il devait manger avant. Oui avait dit celui ci, il travaillait à présent après le lycée, il lui fallait donc s'alimenter un minimum histoire de tenir le coup jusqu'à 20 heures, sans oublier les jours où le repas venait plus tard pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées. Il mordait donc dans le fruit en question, appréciait sa fermeté ainsi que son petit goût acide, le jus qui s'en échappait indiquait une saveur, un goût de première qualité, enfin attention à ne pas entrer le menton tout dégoulinant... Il s'essuya par sécurité, poussant la porte battante de l'établissement où cinq clients regardaient autour d'eux, l'air de chercher. Il reconnu un groupe de terminales.  
\- Bonsoir, besoin d'un ouvrage pour étudier en classe?  
Il devenait tellement plus sûr de lui quand il enfilait son uniforme d'assistant, là il évoluait dans son élément, à l'académie...Pas trop, d'ordinaire.  
\- Y a des exemplaires de Hernani ici? Demanda une grande blonde aux cheveux vraiment fournis, ses longues Anglaises partant en tout sens.

Alain n'avait pas à se plaindre de l'étudiant, il se débrouillait d'ailleurs tout seul la plupart du temps et il n'avait pas besoin de superviser. La seule chose qu'il vérifiait systématiquement était bien sûr la caisse mais c'était par formalité pour la comptabilité plutôt qu'un manque de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner un gros salaire, il était même assez bas pour un quart-temps, il ne pouvait donner plus d'horaires vu son emploi du temps scolaire et refusait de le faire travailler le dimanche qui était de toute façon, jour de fermeture hebdomadaire. Ils s'entendaient bien, parlant de littérature certes mais aussi de la vie de tous les jours sans pour autant trop entrer dans le privé. Ils avaient une grande différence d'âge et étaient employeur et employé après tout. Il l'entendit entrer mais n'y porta pas trop attention, perché sur un escabeau pour remettre en place un rayonnage, le laissant s'occuper des jeunes présents.  
\- Oui... Je vous apporte ça.

Le garçon trottina jusqu'à la réserve pour leur donner les cinq exemplaires identiques, il les envoya ensuite à la caisse où ils payèrent. Leurs clients actuels partis, il sortit les livres du carton pour les mettre en évidence, la pièce de théâtre de Victor Hugo en une petite dizaines de volumes soigneusement alignés, fraîchement arrivés, la commande était récente mais la demande allait s'amplifier. Un changement de programme causé par un gros problème d'impression, normalement, l'œuvre à l'étude était Candide mais tout les élèves n'avaient pas pu se le procurer à temps. Le ministère autorisa donc certaines classes à se concentrer sur un auteur différent, à part pour le Bac. Le carillon lui indiqua un visiteur alors qu'il mettait les derniers volumes en rayon.

Ayant fini là haut, il descendit de son perchoir et se trouva un peu mal à l'aise en reconnaissant la personne dans sa boutique.  
\- Monsieur César...  
\- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger mais vous ne répondez pas au téléphone...  
\- Allons dans le fond si vous le voulez bien. Marian, gère un peu, je reviens vite.  
Nathan salua le jeune homme puis suivit le patron, ce dernier fermant la porte où était écrit le mot «privé» en gros. Sûrement là pour parler de son frangin...  
Il accepta donc de s'occuper du magasin vite fait, mais après, il aurait à parler lui aussi avec cette personne, il savait que cet inconnu était médecin à l'institut où Lech avait été admis, il voulait lui aussi avoir des nouvelles de son propre parent. Qu'importait ce qu'en disait sa mère, ça restait son grand frère malgré tout.

Oh super... Julien admis aux urgences parce qu'il s'était fait planté par l'un des autres cinglés enfermés là bas. Un certain Wilo, Wido? Peu importait. Rien de très grave, quelques point de suture mais voilà, il devait être prévenu. Très bien, il en prenait note mais n'en montra aucune émotion, ce qui n'étonna guère Nathan. Une fois leur entretien fini, ils revinrent dans la salle.  
\- Jolie librairie soit dit en passant, conclu le psychologue.  
\- A...Attendez!

Il l'arrêta avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille, ça tombait bien, il n'y avait personne actuellement, donc il pouvait bien le retenir deux minutes. Pour une fois qu'il avait quelqu'un travaillant dans cette structure sous la main! Il ne fallait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il eut un sourire d'excuse envers son employeur.  
\- Oui?  
César l'observa un moment, essayant de savoir qui il était. Pas un ex-patient c'était sûr et certain... Un membre de la famille de l'un d'eux sûrement.  
Pour sa part, Alain se demandait simplement ce que son assistant pouvait bien vouloir au psy d'un asile de fous...

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était jamais évident de parler de son aîné car ses parents avaient définitivement rayé son existence, l'Erreur qu'ils l'appelaient.  
-...Je... Vous pouvez me dire comment va Lech s'il vous plait... Papa et Maman m'interdisent de venir... Je dois même cacher les lettres que je reçois...  
Faisait-il de la peine ou pitié? Les deux sûrement.  
Ba tiens, après Julien voilà qu'on lui parlait de son amant le plus récurrent... Enfin, inutile de le dire à leur famille.  
\- Il va plutôt bien, mon collègue m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir. Il fait des efforts en ce moment, ça avance tout doucement...

Lentement mais sûrement disait-on.  
-...Il pourra sortir un jour hein? Mes parents disent que non, que c'est une menace, qu'il doit crever entre quatre murs...Mais...mais pourquoi il rependrait pas une vie normale?  
Sur le coup, il se sentait proche des larmes car lui adorait son grand frère, personne ne savait à quel point le savoir retenu dans cet établissement lui brisait le cœur, il le cachait... Il s'en voulait de faire une scène devant son patron...Pourquoi ne se contenait-il jamais dès que cela touchait au seul membre de sa famille qu'il aimait vraiment...?

Le professionnel de santé posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre l'impossible mais entendre des mots si durs, si cruels...  
\- On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour l'aider. Soit juste patient et encourage le comme tu peux, tiens prend ma carte, tu pourras envoyer des lettres, des photos, tout ce que tu veux. Je les lui donnerais. D'accord?  
Le libraire baissa les yeux, appuyé contre le comptoir de la caisse. Marian souhaitait plus que tout que son frère sorte un jour alors que lui espérait que le sien ne sorte jamais...

Il le remercia avant de ranger précieusement le seul moyen qu'il avait de contacter Lech. Se tournant vers son patron il se répandit en excuses, essuyant ses yeux, que c'était un moment de faiblesse mais qu'il allait se reprendre, qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'épancher de la sorte dans un lieu public. Des fois il se disait que le seul moyen de retrouver son parent serait de lui aussi se faire admettre à l'institut, sauf qu'il n'avait aucun motifs pour ce faire.  
Le docteur parti ensuite, il transmettrait l'information à Autheville. Ca motiverait peut-être plus Lech à suivre son programme...  
Alain se contenta de lui donner un mouchoir.  
\- Je ne vais pas te juger, mon frère aîné est là bas aussi... Seulement, je n'y suis pas autant attaché que toi. Et puis, il n'y avait personne ici alors ce n'est pas grave.  
\- ...Merci...

Il fit tout pour redevenir présentable, ce détail mis de coté, il retourna à son travail, ne pas penser à toutes ces heures de jeux avec lui, des gros livres qu'il lui rapportait, des jus de fruits maison qu'il lui pressait... Ni à ce que ses parents sous leurs airs irréprochables lui avaient fait honteusement subir. Parce que jusqu'au bout ils auraient dû être deux. Un garçon et une petite fille... Voilà la vérité... Lech aurait selon leurs dires tué sa petit sœur...Comment un bébé pouvait faire ça? Elle avait juste pas survécu à l'accouchement, triste mais cela se produisait...  
L'adulte le fit pourtant arrêter une demi-heure avant la fin de son horaire habituel, sans doute parce qu'il continuait à faire et défaire le même rayonnage depuis un moment sans même s'en apercevoir...  
\- Rentre chez toi, tu es fatigué. Je vais finir ça.

Il prit le carton sans lui demander son avis et mit en place le bon nombre d'exemplaires de chaque nouvel arrivage.  
\- Non, pas encore s'il vous plaît, je veux bien arrêter de bosser mais pas rentrer tout de suite.  
Aucune envie de se retrouver face à ses géniteurs ainsi qu'au fantôme de cette ELLE comme son frère et lui la nommaient. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Lech ne finisse par voir des esprits, il s'y était toujours plus ou moins attendu qu'un jour il finisse par dire qu'il LA voyait, qu'il l'entendait. Non, juste sa personnalité coupée en deux...  
\- Comme tu voudras... Va me servir un truc à boire alors.  
Autant qu'il ne reste pas là à tourner en rond sans rien faire. De toute façon, la fermeture approchait. Il faudrait alors tourner la pancarte, tirer les stores, balayer et laver le sol, vérifier la caisse, la mettre dans le coffre puis fermé la boutique à clé avant de partir. Routine bien huilée.

Il s'y appliqua, lui tendit son verre, sortit ensuite le balai, voilà à présent qu'il s'occupait du ménage. Double trouble, il pensait à son frère...Puis son employeur lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup...Trop... Existait-il une malédiction sur les deux garçons de cette famille? La SIENNE? Il allait finir par se poser de nombreuses questions.  
Il le bu tranquillement puis soupira en le voyant faire.  
\- Marian, je t'ai dit d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui...

Complètement dans la lune le gamin... Il s'approcha dans son dos et attrapa le balai, posant sa main sur celle du lycéen par mégarde. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une fille, il n'allait pas lui en faire une scène.  
Son cœur battit plus fort, il n'en montra rien, ça passerait, comme avec son professeur, il s'y était fait, en plus il avait visiblement maintenant une compagne, une fiancée même. Il en serait autant pour son employeur. Il fallait juste qu'il mette la distance nécessaire entre eux.  
\- Ça me permet de décompresser, travailler...

Et une phrase stupide, une!  
\- Aller voir des amis ou une petite amie, ça t'aiderait mieux à décompresser plutôt que de passer le balai dans ma boutique...  
Il récupéra d'ailleurs son accessoire de ménage au passage et termina le balayage. Un coup de serpillière vite fait et hop, ça de fini. Ce n'était pas temps qu'il voulait se débarrasser du jeune, juste qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
\- Je...je n'ai pas d'amis... Je n'arrive pas à me lier avec les gens...

Pourquoi? Ça en revenait toujours à cette sinistre question dont sa part rationnelle connaissait la réponse mieux que personne, elle aurait pu disserter des heures, des jours dessus... Alain...Ça recommençait: le Manège s'emballait... Qui était vraiment lucide dans cette famille?  
\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis non plus.

Il termina ses tâches une à une et malgré le temps passant, l'adolescent ne bougeait pas. Pas trop tard encore...  
\- Tu veux que je t'emmène boire un truc avant de te ramener?  
Parce qu'il serait tard ensuite et qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans les rues. Il faisait parti des adultes responsables de lui après tout.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, oh oui depuis quelques temps, il rêvait d'un coca cerise, or pas question d'acheter ça à la maison, parce que sa mère n'aimait tout simplement pas. Ça fonctionnait ainsi dans ce foyer.  
\- Oui...ça me ferait très plaisir...Merci...

Aïe, son rythme cardiaque n'allait pas se calmer avec ça, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non, l'aurait-il voulu.  
Alain récupéra ses affaires puis une fois tout deux sortis, il ferma à clé. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture, une twingo noire sans fioritures, et l'emmena dans un petit café tranquille au style un peu ancien. Oui, il affectionnait ces lieux patinés par les années et les âmes y étant passées. Ils s'installèrent et passèrent commande, un café crème pour changer le concernant.  
\- Dites moi, ils vendent du coca cerise ici, j'ai regardé la carte mais je n'ai pas vu.

Sinon, il fallait bien le reconnaître, le café avait du cachet, un coté classieux à l'ancien, un charme suranné pas forcément désagréable, pour ceux qui s'y montraient sensibles. Il aimait assez même si il n'y viendrait pas quotidiennement.  
\- Ils peuvent mettre du sirop de cerise dans ton coca si tu veux.

Solution roue de secours mais sinon, il ne voyait pas quoi proposer d'autres. Il ne buvait pas de ça mais bon, pas un drame.  
Oui, c'était un compromis, la prochaine fois qu'il irait en ville, il prendrait deux euros sur son argent de poche pour s'en boire un vrai. Quand la serveuse se rendit à leur table, il fit cette demande qui provoqua chez elle un sourire amusé, elle ne se moquait pas de lui cela se voyait à son air de Maman Poule qui trouvait sa requête attendrissante.  
\- Oui c'est possible mon garçon.  
Alain sourit, c'était bien. Une fois leurs boissons servies, il bu tranquillement son café après avoir mangé la mousse à la cuillère. Évidemment, c'était très calme à cette heure là mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Heureusement, à son appartement, le calme régnait aussi.

Le garçon porta la paille à ses lèvres, enfin un petit goût sucré, un brin d'acidité complexe, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette simple saveur. Cependant, chez lui, seuls les produits approuvés par les deux partis avaient de voix de cité, rien qu'il n'aimait lui... Les gâteaux à la maison: trop sucrés, les jus de fruits, sans goût... Il préférait généralement manger à l'extérieur quand il le pouvait ou se faire inviter, sans parler de l'ambiance à table...Fallait pas trop chercher sur ce qui avait poussé Lech à devenir quelqu'un de si instable...  
Il se souvenait que Jacob adorait les choses sucrées, comme lui avant. Et Julien lui était plus dans l'amertume. Comme d'habitude, le rouquin était à part de ses frères...

Penser à lui n'était pas son truc favori loin de là mais avec la visite de Nathan César...  
\- Ton frère, il va vraiment très mal..? questionna-t-il finalement. Pas vraiment curieux mais le sujet perturbait visiblement Marian alors...  
\- Nos parents sont des imbéciles...Il s'est fait violer à 13 ans par un étudiant lors d'une fête...Quand il en parlé ils se sont foutus de lui...Ça été de trop...Il a retrouvé son agresseur, l'a torturé et tué.. aussi... Il tué un autre type qui avait probablement dû le faire souffrir...Il est ce qu'on appelle un Multiple mais son cas à lui est plus compliqué car sa personnalité s'est morcelée en deux cotés, pour preuve, l'autre coté n'a pas de nom..

Il débitait tout cela d'un coup mais pouvoir enfin parler de Lech lui faisait du bien, d'ordinaire il n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son nom sans se faire punir, rien de bien méchant mais juste pour le principe, il y avait de quoi avoir de la peine...  
\- Triste histoire... ajouta doucement le cadet de la famille Josas.  
Il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire. A coté, leur histoire n'avait rien de si dramatique, quoique... Mais si l'ado l'interrogeait, il répondrait simplement pour lui rendre l'appareil. Le récit serait peut-être plus court. Autant il pourrait parler des heures de son regretté Jacob, autant parler de Julien... Il risquait vite de montrer à quel point il haïssait son seul frère encore en vie et ce n'était pas très bon.

Son verre fini, il se sentit mal, raconter quelque chose d'aussi sordide... dans un café, à son employeur en prime.  
\- Je ne peux jamais parler de lui à la maison alors...je me suis peut être un peu trop lâché...Désolé...  
Il agissait de façon totalement désordonnée en y réfléchissant bien...  
\- Non, c'est moi qui t'a demandé de parler de lui, fais le comme tu veux. Il n'y a pas grand monde ici et chacun est dans sa bulle.  
Alain ne lui en voulait pas pour son comportement un peu étrange et décousu, les émotions et tout ça. Probablement.  
\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien pourtant...Je voudrais juste qu'il ai une vie heureuse... Après toute l'indifférence et le mépris dans lequel il a dû grandir... Moi j'ai plus de chance...Même si bon... Nos parents sont franchement pas affectueux, le pire c'est qu'ils sont même pas...méchants.

En les voyant avec leurs petits garçons, ils auraient juste été qualifiés de distants... Lech...seulement entendre sa voix... Le revoir un jour rire, sincèrement...  
\- Être malade ne veut pas dire être méchant. Le doc' a dit qu'il pourrait sûrement sortir dehors alors ne perds pas espoir.  
"Être malade ne veut pas dire être méchant" était un truc qu'on lui avait répété dix millions de fois à propos de son frangin d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il pouvait y croire pour les autres. Pas pour lui.

Il finit sa boisson, qu'il aurait eu envie que Alain le tienne dans ses bras, mais il risquait de lui attirer de gros ennuis... Enterrer ces sentiments naissants, stupides, incohérents et incompréhensibles.  
\- Oui... Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à l'aimer de nous trois...  
\- Savoir que tu l'aimes l'aidera beaucoup j'en suis certain.  
Débiter des platitudes... Mais celles-ci avaient un véritable fond de vérité, ça changeait. Leurs consommations finies, il parti payer puis de retour à la voiture, il demanda l'adresse du jeune homme pour le ramener à son domicile.

Il la lui donna, perdu dans ses pensés par la suite...Alain...Lech...Ce frère que le jeune homme ne semblait pas apprécier du tout...Son amour fraternel, il pensait que le destinataire le connaissait déjà puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais caché. Toujours pour le soutenir quand les autres lui tournaient le dos... Les paysages se succédaient sans qu'il y prête une véritable attention...Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais: haha...  
La radio restée sur les ondes de France Classique diffusait une musique douce, une sonate lui semblait-il. Il avait des goûts de vieux, il le savait et l'assumait. Le trajet se déroula en silence, la voiture noire filant sans soucis dans le jour déclinant. Une fois arrivés à destination, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'étudiant, posant une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement en se penchant un peu vers lui.  
\- Courage va et tu pourras me parler plus tard si tu as besoin.

Rien qu'une fois... Les yeux remplis de larmes, il unit ses lèvres à celle de son employeur avant de partir à toute vitesse, il voulait fuir, il voulait partir loin...Tellement que le monde deviendrait insignifiant, ses peines, dérisoires... Du courage? En possédait-il encore assez? Lui aussi allait-il craquer à son tour? Seuls...Avec Lech... Loin du monde, protégés entre quatre murs...Pourquoi pas...? Finalement à peine ouverte la porte de sa chambre, il tomba dans un sommeil aussi inquiétant que salvateur.  
Le pauvre libraire eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le lycéen avait disparu de sa vue. Eh bien... Alain reparti chez lui et se terra assez vite dans son coin pour faire le tri dans sa tête. Au bout d'une heure environ, il vint voir Océanie puis se rendit compte que lui parler pourrait poser soucis... Il s'agissait de l'un de ses élèves! Enfin non. Si? Bref, un gosse de l'académie ou elle bossait sauf que du coup il était là, planté devant elle comme un idiot.

appartement de Alain Josas et Océanie S

La jeune femme referma le livre qu'elle parcourait devenant par l'ombre une présence en face d'elle. Tiens, Alain semblable à un piquet, s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave?  
\- Tu as un problème? Si jamais c'est le cas, je te conseille de t'asseoir pour que nous en discutions si tu le veux bien.  
Quand elle s'exprimait ainsi, elle se demandait si ses interlocuteurs ne prenaient pas mal, car son ton avait un aspect assez infantilisant bien qu'elle n'ai jamais eu de pareilles intentions.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir finalement...

Ça pouvait être mal interprété en fait alors il tenta de rattraper le coup comme il pouvait.  
\- Pas par manque de confiance, seulement, je ne veux pas nous causer des ennuis...  
-...Des ennuis? Oh mais qu es ce que tu as fais?  
S'il voulait l'écarter il n'avait pas employé la bonne méthode, elle se questionnait de plus en plus, venant à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scenarii. Elle ferma les yeux respirant profondément: Bien reprenons calmement, pourquoi aurions nous des ennuis?

Lui? Mais rien! Enfin, pas volontairement, peut-être avait-il envoyé des signaux quelconques...? Autant cracher le morceau et tant pis... Il s'affala sur le fauteuil et se massa les tempes.  
\- Marian m'a embrassé. Je l'avais raccompagné chez lui après lui avoir payé un coup parce qu'il avait pas la forme après la visite de César et je voulais bien faire... Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, ce gosse a 10 ans de moins que moi au bas mot...  
Ça posait problème non? Un gosse, un adulte. Employé/employeur. Merde quoi!

Ah, alors c'était bien moins compliqué et effrayant qu'au premier abord. Déjà, elle alla lui préparer une boisson chaude.  
\- Tiens. Et il faut savoir que Marian a une grosse carence affective qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu combler, chez les jeunes de ce genre, souvent ils se raccrochent à tout ceux et celles qui leur montrent de l'attention, de la bienveillance, qui s'occupent d'eux, voient qu'ils existent. Tu l'as aidé, tu lui accordé de l'intérêt, de la valeur. Il y en a qui tombent amoureux, d'autres qui nouent des relations de famille spirituelle.

Il regardait la tasse sans la voir, fatigué et un peu paumé. Certes, il avait tout écouté avec attention mais bon...  
\- Je fais quoi moi? Je le garde, je le vire? Je fais rien?  
\- Tu discutes avec lui, déjà entre nous, le trouves-tu attirant? Et sache que je ne te prendrais pas pour un déviant ou un malade de mon point de vue, un adulte et un adolescent peuvent si c'est consenti des deux cotés.

Elle pouvait le choquer, tant pis, la voici qui abattait ses cartes.  
Il cligna des yeux puis les releva vers elle. Quoi?  
\- ...Je ne sais pas...Je n'y avais jamais pensé...  
Alain avait peur des déviances sexuelles vu tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de son frère... Ah, pourquoi toujours revenir à lui...

La jeune psychiatre eut un sourire assez doux, elle lisait assez de confusion dans le regard de son colocataire, il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas? Il craignait de reproduire les mêmes comportements de son aîné? Hm...  
\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous y réfléchissions sérieusement.  
\- Je ne veux pas être comme lui... Il les aime jeunes et...

Et mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait leur faire selon ses envies, ses humeurs... Selon le pauvre gamin piégé entre ses griffes aussi... Non, il ne voulait pas de ça. Et puis, Marian méritait mieux qu'un libraire au caractère pas super avenant et à la haine tenace.  
\- Et alors, où est le problème s'ils sont consentants? Il faut arrêter avec cette idée, désirer un enfant, oui c'est malsain mais désirer un adolescent: non car il peut avoir des pulsions aussi, déjà si on se base sur le plan biologique, un adolescent peut se reproduire, un enfant non.

Comprendrait-il où elle cherchait à l'amener?  
Mais l'idée le répugnait. Attention, pas Marian. Non, le gosse était adorable...  
\- Je ne pourrais pas je pense... Je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire mais...  
Biologiquement c'était possible, socialement ça pouvait être acceptable. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre d'arguments et pas forcément à bon escient...

Océanie se rattacha les cheveux.  
\- Moralement, ça n'a rien de honteux ou de bas...Alain...Après, si tu ne te sens pas capable, mais sache que les garçons comme Marian sont des cibles de choix pour les Vrais prédateurs..  
Elle ne le mettait pas devant le fait accompli, elle ne le forçait à rien...Quoi que, enfin, elle faisait comme elle pouvait sur le moment.  
\- Les vrais prédateurs je les connais, j'ai vécu avec l'un d'eux.

Il soupira et bu sa boisson en une fois fait, vidant le fond amer de la tasse afin de la laver puis la ranger.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir. Et parler avec lui... Peut-être qu'il viendra te voir, je sais pas... Ça serait peut-être pas mal.  
Paumé, voilà ce qu'il était. Complètement largué.


End file.
